TUAOA: Naruto: Rise to Glory
by ChoujiDude
Summary: This is the Story of Naruto and how he will rise to glory. Through help of his friends will he make it? or will he be stopped short of becoming what he always wanted. only Time will tell. NaruxHarem Set Pairings already. mature and lemons later.
1. The Beginning

Welcome all to my very first Fanfiction. I'm not really good with summaries but this will be a story that will NOT be a retelling of canon. It will have canon aspects of it however it will not be the same. This will be a telling of Naruto's rise to not only power but personal respect, respect from the villagers as well as that of the Fire Country.

The pairings are already decided so no I will not change my mind. The pairing will be a mini Harem containing NaruxHinaxInoxTentenxMystery ( NO ITS NO SAKURA!!)

"Normal speech"

Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)

'_Thought'_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship. But what do I know? I write about ninjas flying around blowing stuff up, how realistic is that in comparison?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. If I did, Danzo would be dead, Naruto and Hinata would be together and Sasuke would have had his ass kicked and gotten back to the village and live his life as a chakra suppressed civilian.

Chapter 1: The beginning

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was October 10th. It was early in the morning when the reports starting coming in to the Hokage that the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit was on a rampage and it was coming towards Konohagakure no Sato or otherwise known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Konoha. It has been a trying day for the Hokage seeing all these reports coming in from all the sectors of Fire Country.

Not to mention his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had just given birth to their beautiful baby boy that morning but due to complications of blood loss she had passed on. Many medics of the highest quality had been there trying to safe his wife but to no avail as only the Legendary Medic Sannin Tsunade was the only one capable of saving her but she has been gone from the village for years now.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was going through scroll after scroll with the former Hokage, the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, trying to figure out what to do with this rampaging spirit of chakra coming towards them. After hours of research and non-stop searching through scrolls that doesn't result in a jutsu that doesn't take the Yondaime's life, the outcome was becoming very grave.

"Minato, there must be another way to handle the creature. Your child needs you and he already lost his mother. Not to mention the wrath that he might feel for just being the container of the Kyuubi and the fact that the council will try to execute him after your death." Sarutobi said.

"I know that Hiruzen but there is no other way about this. I trust the people of Konoha to see that my son should be considered a hero and not some pariah." Minato replied.

"Minato you are too kind hearted my old friend. Is there anything I can do for you as a final wish?" Hiruzen questioned.

"There is one thing. I trust you to reveal his heritage at the right time. As for now here is his real birth certificate as well as a fake" Minato handed the Sandaime the folder. "Also in there are three letters. Two letters are to given to him on the day he either graduates to genin or turns the age of 13. The last one is my will and his inheritance to be given to him at the age of 18 or upon the promotion of chuunin." Minato finished.

"Well I see there is no other way to persuade you from doing this. Then do me one last service as Hokage of Konoha. Please, announce your successor to the title of Hokage. I only ask this as I am beyond the years to take the mantle up once more and grow weary of the politics." said Hiruzen with a pleading look in his eye.

"A successor…………DAMN IT!!!!!! I knew I was forgetting to do something major. Well lets see who would be best to take up the mantle when I am gone?" asked Minato thinking of all possibilities coming to mind.

"Well, Tsunade of the Sannin or Jiraiya would be nice picks to choose from. Also Kakashi seems to your most loyal and hard working student. Either one of those three would do well at the title and taking the reigns of the village." Hiruzen suggested.

"Well it seems I have little more than twelve hours till I have to make my decision. I leave you a letter inside the hidden Hokage compartment along with a seal of approval for my successor. For now I only wish to spend what remaining time I have with my son." said Minato.

"Very well Minato. Just remember………….you are one of the MOST influential, powerful, and most beloved Hokage this village has seen in many a years. I only hope that the village sees your sacrifice as what it truly is and does not tarnish your legacy." replied a very sorrowful Hiruzen.

And with that the Sandaime Hokage left to spent the remaining time with his own clan and family. After he left the Yondaime decided that he would leave behind three shadow clones to attend the final paper work and he himself would leave to spend the remaining twelve hours with his son.

"_However before I leave I need to make my recommendation for a successor"_ Minato thought so himself_. "Hmmm……..I got it!!!!! Hehehehe. I'm sorry my old friend but as of right now Kakashi is still too young to take the reigns of Hokage and Jiraiya is too important to the village outside with his spies than at Hokage. Tsunade……………………I know I called you "baachan" for many years but after your losses you are not in the state of mind to take the reigns either."_ Minato continued to think to himself.

At that moment he wrote his recommendation on the scroll and he left it in the compartment to be found when he was gone. After he placed the scroll down, Minato used his infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu to head to the hospital to collect his child and go back to his home to spend what time he can with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with the clerk at the hospital and the main caregiver in the Infant ward of the hospital, he got his baby and left to his home. Once he arrived at the Namikaze estate, he used his blood to open the seal to his own personal compound that was impossible to break in. He himself installed all the security seals himself and the only way to get in was FRESH Namikaze blood on seals to deactivate the genjutsu seals and the locking seals. Upon his entry to the home, he once again used his blood to open the seal to his door and proceeded to the nursery he and Kushina built for little Naruto. It was still early in the day and he decided to take a nice 3 hour nap with his son in his arms in the bed he placed near his crib in the room. Before falling asleep little Naruto barely opened his eyes to see the smiling figure that was his father only to once again fall back to sleep after being in such a nice warm place.

After four and a half hours, Minato finally woke up and looked at the clock only to realize he slept more than what he wanted to. It didn't matter to him as he only wanted to spend time with his son. After getting up and taking his final shower of the day, he picked little Naruto up and proceeded to feed him artificial milk from a fake breast to simulate the natural process. Little did he realize was the phenom that was his sons stomach. He laughed to himself after the fourth bottle and noticed little Naruto falling back to sleep.

"Naruto, my son, my legacy, my heir, I wanted to see you grow up to be a fine young man. To be the heartthrob of many young women and growing to be an excellent ninja. Then once you would graduate to genin I would take you under my wing as your Jounin sensei with a unbeatable team behind you. I wanted to watch you become a man, marry a young woman…………….or many woman now that you fall under the CRA." Minato made a pervy giggle only to be hit out of nowhere. Minato looked and could have sworn he saw a very pissed off Kushina.

"Heh, seems like I need to watch out now. Now son, I know you are too young to remember this through out your years, but remember, you had a family and we loved you with all our hearts. Please forgive me for what I am going to do later and know I only do this since I can't ask another person as it would not be fair if their Hokage can't do the same task he would ask of them." Minato hugged him dearly once again and began to put him into the crib.

"_Seems like I only have 7 hours left to get the room ready and get seals set-up."_ thought Minato meticulously. He would have to apply double the security seals since he knew that Danzo would try to break into his compound to steal his secrets after his demise. He then decided to set-up a bank account to annually draw money into said account from his to Naruto being entrusted to only Sarutobi or Jiraiya. Finally he would have to get all the family heirlooms, jutsus, and pictures sealed and put into the family vault that only Naruto would be able to open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Minato know, a shadowy figure loomed inside the compound watching his every movement.

"_Good. He seems to be ready to finally make the ultimate sacrifice. I may not be able to help his child but I can help with his………………possible return._" Thought the shadowy figure to himself. After that he slowly dissolved into the shadows leaving no presence that he had been there

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly but sure time passed and the hour drew near. Deep inside the Hokage Tower lied a room unlike any others. The room was setup with many seals and had his son in the middle of it all still knocked out. Outside the room four of Minato's most trusted ANBU operatives were stationed there protecting the child with their lives. Walking down the hall to the room, Minato decided to finally say good-bye to his son.

"Naruto, my boy, this is it. Know that I loved you and I hope you grow into a fine shinobi" Minato said then kissed his son on his forehead. After words he yelled "SEAL" and with that the ANBU and the room had all been sealed into the room with only the Sandaime being able to open the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the village all hell began to break loose. The Kyuubi finally arrived at the doorsteps of Konoha and began leveling the forest and mountains around. Many shinobi's were trying their best to hold down the great spirit beast but it was to no avail. Not only did the Great Kyuubi negate all attacks but it sent it back to them ten fold. Ninja's left and right were being tossed around like rag dolls not being able to make a single dent in its progress towards the city

"We must hold the line!!!!" Yelled one shinobi.

"We have to survive and hope our Hokage joins the battle soon" Another shinobi yelled.

After what seemed like an eternity to all the ninja's, there was a great explosion behind them. They all noticed that it had been a giant orange toad with a huge pipe in its mouth and a short sword on his belt. Atop this giant toad they all saw their salvation, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Upon his arrival he called for an all out retreat and to get all the wounded out of the area. He noticed the Kyuubi was now solely focused on him and his summon, the giant toad boss, Gamabunta. As the Kyuubi glared what seemed like elongated daggers into the eyes of both Toad Boss and Hokage, it was Gamabunta that seen that something was wrong.

"**Hey Minato, there seems to be something off with the Kyuubi. Look at its eyes. They don't seem to be filled with rage but sorrow, confusion, and then anger." **Gamabunta told his master.

"Hmm………your right. They seem like this beast didn't want to attack Konoha but it has. What does it mean?" Minato replied

"**Well only one way to find out. HOLD ON!!!!!"** Gamabunta announced as he charged full speed at the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi seemed to be smiling evilly at this and launched several balls of chakra towards the Toad boss. However with each launching, the balls seem to just barely miss as if the Kyuubi had not wanted to hit Gamabunta. By the time Gamabunta reached the Kyuubi he tackled the beast to the ground only to be constantly burned by the chakra being emitted by the Great Fox.

"**Kyuubi!!!!! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!!!!! This village has not done anything to wrong you so why the sudden attack!?"** demanded Gamabunta.

The Kyuubi had a pleading look in its eyes as if it couldn't respond. But this was all that was needed to know that something wasn't right. However at this time the only possible solution was the Shiki Fuin to be used on the Great fox. Minato was torn on whether or not to use it but time was running short. He could see Gamabunta getting too many burns and he would either go back into the summons realms or die here. Without a second though he proceeded to go through the hand signs for the supposed jutsu and as he landed on the final sign he yelled out "FUUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUIN!!!"

As soon as he yelled out the jutsu the sky turned black and an ominous figure proceeded to take shape behind Minato. As soon as the shape was finished, it was shown to be non other than the Shinigami. Said figure then drew his hand into the torso of Minato and went directly into the soul and chakra of the Kyuubi. At first it looked like the Kyuubi was resisting but how can one stave off an attack from the shinigami? You can't. After thirty seconds, the Kyuubi gave in as it finally had the genjutsu lifted that was placed on him from the start of the battle. As soon as the process was done and the chakra and soul was transferred to his son Minato yelled one last time "SEAL!". With that the Kyuubi was sealed into its container known as Naruto.

Minato seemed thoroughly exhausted as he had the right to do so. His Summons wished him the best in the next life as he poofed back into his own realm to treat his wounds. Minato then looked back to see the Shinigami before nodding and falling to the ground to meet his own death. However, that is not the case in this instance. Before the Shinigami can collect on the soul of the Yondaime, a mysterious figure come into the light and stared directly into eyes of the Shinigami.

"You will not have this soul my friend." the figure said.

"**AND WHO ARE YOU TO DENY ME MY RIGHT TO SOULS? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM OR WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF?" **The Shinigami replied.

"Oh I know of your capabilites but you are only an equal to me. If we both were to fight the outcome would be a stalemate with either both of us being punished by Kami himself or being destroyed from existence. Now like I said this soul that not be yours. I do however have an offer for you" the Figure stated.

"**I'M LISTENING AZREAL. AND YES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE DOES NOT FIT YOU"** the Shinigami retorted.

"Heh I guess it does not." Said figure now named Azreal removed the darkness surrounding his body.

As soon as the darkness was removed, it revealed a very tall and young man to be in his mid to late twenties. He stood no taller than Minato at six foot 3 inches. Surrounding his body was a golden cloak that seemed to be radiating a type of warmth that is difficult to fathom. He wore the typical shinobi sandals and had very long silver hair going down to his back to above his buttocks. He seemed to be a very well built man that had a extremely toned body from the parts that you are able to see such as chest, abs, and arms. He wore a pair of white wind breakers that seemed to be made for comfort and not battle.

"So as I said I have a deal for you. An exchange if you will. You leave him with enough chakra to live and not take his soul in exchange I offer you the souls of three hundred warriors. These warriors were said to be the greatest of all during their existence and time. They came from another plane of existence however their worth is more than just one soul but I believe this deal to be worth it." Azreal exclaimed

The Shinigami took said souls and reviewed them just to be sure he was not going to be cheated. After what seemed like twenty minutes the Shinigami gave a very eery smile towards Azreal.

"**Very well. I accept this offer on the condition you tell me why." **the Shinigami replied

"That however I cannot say. All that I can say is that he will be needed in the future and no I will not state my intentions. I only plan on him staying in stasis with me till the time is right to reveal him once again." Azreal replied in a serious tone.

The Shinigami was going to question it but decided against it. With all the work done the Shinigami left the world once again and went back to where it comes from. Azreal went to the body to see if the Shinigami kept his word and sure enough he did. He then put the body into a temporary stasis and left with Minato into the shadows not to be seen or heard from for quite sometime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hokage tower, the Sandaime Hokage walked into his old office to finally see who his predecessor chose to succeed him. He truly wondered who it would be as there were many applicants and most of them could very well take up the mantle. Hiruzen then laughed out loud thinking that Minato chose to have Danzo as Hokage but that would never happen know would Hiruzen allow it. Throughout the years, Danzo has tried constantly to become Hokage through illegal activities and off the book political maneuvers. He tried black mailing, ransoming, assassinating and even kidnapping orphans to train his thought to be disbanded ROOT organization though no one can prove it.

As Hiruzen finally got to the desk, he opened the secret compartment to see the scroll left for him. As he opened it up, Hiruzen looked at it with a blank stare. At that moment, he thought it was a joke but after rereading the scroll he began cursing the Yondaime.

"_Hirzuen,_

_If you are reading this then I have died and succeeded in sealing the Kyuubi away. I know you had no doubts about the process and its 100% success rate. Now that that problem has been dealt with lets begin to naming my successor."_ After listing his reasons on why the three suggestions Hiruzen gave him as to why they can't be Hokage he then stated that theres only one person to lead the village after he is gone_ "and that it is why I believe once again u must take on the hat of the Hokage just for a time till you can name a successor. I know that's not what you wanted but it is for the best. Oh and also my reasoning behind this……………..this is punishment for peeking on ME AND KUSHINA!!!!! during our honeymoon and then allowing that damned perverted sensei of mine to watch us and put us in his damn pervy novels!!!_

To say that Hiruzen was slightly embarrassed would be an understatement. He knew he had been caught and now he can't do anything about it. Minato finally enacted his punishment on the old man and he gracefully accepted it. Now there was one final thing to do. Talk to the council. This was one headache he did not need.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the halls to the sealed room, Hiruzen did the necessary hand signs and smeared a bit of blood to release the seal and open the door. Inside the room was nothing but quiet as he noticed the ANBU members on guard breathe a sigh of relief thinking that they were forgotten. Hiruzen then picked up little Naruto and proceeded to take him to the Council room where all the delegates were to meet.

After walking for fifteen minutes, the former Hokage finally entered the room to see all the sides of the council arguing over what has happened and where the Yondaime was. As Hiruzen entered and proceeded to walk towards the Hokage seat everyone seemed to notice him and slowly but sure quieted down.

"As you all know the Kyuubi was defeated at the hands of our beloved Yondaime. It took everything he had but he finally sealed the beast." Hiruzen stated.

"Sealed him?! What do you mean sealed!? We need to destroy the container before the beast breaks free!" yelled an angry councilman

"Yes destroy the container! Then be rid of the beast once and for all!" yelled another councilman.

"That however is not something we can't do. As the container is this child. The Yondaime had only one sealing jutsu powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi and it took his life to seal it into this newborn baby" stated Hiruzen being sure not to mention that this was the Yondaime's son.

"WHAT?!" yelled almost all the councilman and some clan heads in the room.

"Yes, this child is the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko. However we will not under any circumstances kill this child. To do so will have unknown effects on the seal and could quite possibly release the beast if he dies too early." Hiruzen explained.

"Then we need to do two things at the moment," Danzo told the former Hokage. "we need to find a new Hokage first. I nominate myself as Hokage." He said with a smile grin that only seasoned jounins and clan heads can see.

"I second that motion" Homura replied and Koharu backing up that statement.

"All opposed?" Danzo asked.

"Unfortunately, that is as far as you are going to get to be Hokage Danzo. The Fourth has named me as his successor for the time being till I can find a worthy shinobi to take up the mantle of Hokage. Here is the letter left behind by the fourth dictating the terms." He handed the letter to the Clan Heads and remembering that he removed the part that this is his punishment.

"Its authentic to every word. I see no sense in debating whether or not its fake" Replied Shibi, Leader of the Aburame clan.

"As long as we have known the man, the reasoning as well as the writing proves this is none other than the fourth's writing" Replied Chouza, Clan head of the Akimichi clan and had the support of the Nara clan lead by Shikaku and the Yamanaka clan led by Inoichi.

"The scent is definitely the Hokage's on the paper. There is no doubt this was written by the Yondaime" Tsume, the Clan head of the Inuzuka, responded with certainty.

"After seeing my fellow clan heads I see no doubt in their deductions of said signed scroll. I will have to agree with them." Hiashi said, Head of the Hyuuga clan Main branch.

"Hn." Was all that can be said by Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha clan.

"Well, now that that is settled it seems you wish to bring up one last thing in this meeting Danzo. What would that be?" Sarutobi was thinking to himself already knowing what the request was going to be.

"What is to become of the container? It is unwise to keep him alone in the world and I request to have him taken in under my care and trained as a shinobi." Danzo advocated hoping he can atleast swing this decision in his favor.

Boy was he wrong.

At that announcement the entire council burst into open arguments stating that every other clan wished to adopt Naruto and bring them in. Some wanted him to be trained as a servant and their own personal weapon, aka the Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, and Danzo. Others wished to bring him in due to some unforeseen obligations to the Yondaime such as the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and to everyone's surprise the Nara's. Others just wished not to see a poor baby just dumped into an orphanage like the Aburame and the Inuzuka clans.

Sarutobi decided that it was best that he be put into an orphanage for now and hopefully he can have a normal life although he knew better. Many of the civilian council severely disagreed with this decision as well as the shinobi clans. The civilians only called for his execution while the shinobi clans knew what was going to happen but are unable to prevent it as Danzo had enough sway to stop any adoption of the boy into their clans but not enough sway to bring him in under his own wing.

At some point, the council erupted once again in anger and arguments thus bringing a tick mark on the now newly Hokage's head. Seeing where this is going he decided to stop this all together with the smashing of his table thus quieting everyone in the room in a heartbeat.

"We are not going to be executing a poor defenseless baby just because you call for it! We do not know the length of time before the seal sets in and if it breaks too early the fox can break out and would we want that to happen so soon!?" Yelled Sarutobi looking at the council. Everyone went pale and decided now was not a good time to piss off the Hokage. "Good. Now, little Naruto shall be placed into the care of the orphanage and under no circumstances shall he adopted into any ninja clans or any of the council members here until his age that I deem him worthy to know he will not be swayed by petty words. I believe at the age of eight will be sufficient. Now, as for this meeting, this meeting is now considered an S-Class secret meeting with only those here knowing the truth behind the boy. Anyone that speaks of this to anyone outside this council will be committing treason and be executed publicly." Sarutobi explained in a cold demeanor. This put almost the entire civilian council pale white while the Clan heads knew what they were into and knew not to do anything rash. "Also, there shall be only one person that will have immunity to talk about this and that is the boy himself. He may tell at his discretion who he chooses worthy to keep his secret. Now that is all for tonight, please everyone go home, rest, and return in a few weeks for our annual council meeting. Adjourned!" Sarutobi said, then getting up and leaving for his own clan compound with Naruto in his arm.

"_My boy, I hope they see you as a hero and not the Kyuubi incarnate."_ Sarutobi thinking to himself on his way back to the compound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting was over, another secret meeting was taking place beneath the village in a secret compound. This was Danzo's personal compound used for training his ROOT members for the past few years. He, Homura, and Koharu decided to take things into their own hands. They talked on how they can circulate this information into the village and make the boy's life a living hell as much as possible then at the right time Danzo would step in and take little Naruto under his wing and train him to be like on of his own ROOT soldiers and personal weapon. He knew this plan would be perfect as this would finally tip the scales in his favor to have enough power to take control of the Hokage and claim it for himself.

Time was all he needed and that was all he had. Soon his plan would be put into action and then he would let it take its course.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Following Day after the Kyuubi Attack)

Following the Kyuubi attack, the village began to fix all the damage that was done. Unfortunately the most damage that was done was to the civilian sector and the major hospital. Many of the clan compounds remained relatively safe as well as the business district. All in all the damage was repairable. The only thing that can't be repaired was all the lives lost that night. That alone was what was keeping Sarutobi deep in thought.

After taking Naruto home just for the night, the morning after the Sandaime decided it was time to take him to orphanage and explain the situation to them the best he can without revealing anything of importance. The less that is known the better.

Upon arrival at the orphanage, Hiruzen was glad to see that the place was still standing and had not taken any damage whatsoever. He walked up to the desk clerk and asked for the Head Mistress. After 5 minutes of waiting the Mistress came and was surprised to see the Hokage there.

"Lord Hokage, it's a pleasure to see you gracing my orphanage with your presence. To what do I owe the honor today?" asked Shona.

"Please the pleasantries are not needed. I wish to deliver this bundle of joy to your care. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and his parents were killed upon the disaster of the Kyuubi." The Hokage stated knowing that was enough info to give to her.

"Well this little bundle will be more than welcomed into the orphanage. If you please Lord Hokage will you please come inside and fill out the necessary paperwork in regards to this child and your business will be completed." replied Shona.

"Not at all Mistress not at all."

After said paperwork was done the Hokage left Naruto at the nursery only to hear his crying after leaving no more than 10 feet. Sarutobi turned and gave him one last hug and kiss on the forehead before he left thus leaving a quieted Naruto in the capable care of the Mistress.

"_Naruto, you will live a normal life. You may not be my blood relative but I hope you look up to me as your grandfather in your later years and I will look at you like my grandson" _Hiruzen said to himself

After one last look of the barely visible orphanage, Sarutobi continued walking to the Hokage's office to do the one thing that all Kages dread in all the nations. The one foe that can not be beaten and has taken the best any Kage has given and returned it one hundred fold. The ever dreaded and never ending…………………paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Five years later)

Its been three years since the attack and the Village Hidden in the Leaf was finally getting to 75% recovery rate in terms of ninja's and ninja in ranks. From the looks on the outside, one would believe that everyone was well enough. Well that is except for one particular child.

Naruto has been living a very, very rough life. After 2 months in the orphanage, the seemingly kind Head Mistress turned into an evil bitch. Somehow, word has leaked out about what Naruto really was and that word had reached her ears. Since then, the Head Mistress had scolded, beaten, starved, and neglected poor Naruto. Anyone that dared to try and help the boy was either fired and beaten by her "friends". Even the children at the orphanage were taking turns beating and degrading poor Naruto. When he would fight back the people in charge would hurry to break it up and would scold him and not the other children.

One day, there was a report given to the Hokage that Naruto had been taken to the hospital with a kunai stuck in his legs, and back. The boy barely made it. Thanks to the healing factor of the Kyuubi, Naruto dodged the bullet so to speak. The Hokage was not pleased and demanded to know who did it and not a single witness or suspect was brought up. At his behest, the Hokage ordered 2 ANBU to watch him at all times and switch with 3 other groups and on a rotational watch.

Finally at the age of 5, the Mistress decided it was time to be rid of the "demon" and threw him out into the streets and told him he was not welcomed here anymore. With that she threw his clothes and other belonging onto the street as well and told him to get lost or be a victim of a great "accident".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto wandered the streets looking for food and somewhere to stay. He cam upon a park and decided to sit under a tree and hope that no one would come and beat him up which was a daily basis for him. He looked over at the other children playing with their parents and he decided to go join them. At the very instant the parents caught him making his way over they quickly ushered their kids away and told them to "stay away from the demon child" and "he's very evil so stay away from him." At that moment Naruto couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying.

"_W-why w-w-w-wont p-people p-play with m-me?"_ Naruto was thinking to himself while crying not noticing a figure come up behind him.

"Excuse me. Why are you crying little boy?" Said a rather very polite and feminine voice.

Naruto looked up at a blonde haired, turquoise-eyed, young girl. He couldn't help but still at her beauty which caused her to blush slightly. He decided to respond with a solemn voice. "I-its because nobody

w-wants to play with me. They k-keep calling m-me demon and I'm e-evil." responded a now depressed and sad blonde haired boy.

"Well you don't look like a demon, Nor do you act or look evil. You just look like a normal boy that is alone and has no one to play with. If you want you can play with me. My daddy is gone and won't be back for a long time. Whatcha say?" The blonde female said.

"O-ok. You won't b-beat me will you?" Naruto asked

"W-what!? No! I will never beat you. Now come on. Oh and by the way, the name is Ino whats yours?" Ino replied

"M-my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a slightly more upbeat tone.

After their introduction, the two blondes began playing on the swings, jungle gym, see-saw, sandbox, almost anything they can in the playground. After what seemed like an hour and a half another visitor seemed to stumble to the park. This visitor seemed to have long indigo -blue hair, pupiless eyes and wore long white robes. And behind her was what seemed to be a chibi version of the adult. One can assume that this was her daughter.

"Go on Hinata go play. You know how your father gets when he's training and I don't want you around him at that time yet. So shoo, shoo." The Hyuuga mother said to her daughter.

Over at the other side of the park the two blondes saw the newcomer and both talked about what they should do. Well Ino never being the patient one, decided to take the initiative to start introductions and drug Naruto all the way over to the newcomer.

"Hi! My name is Ino Yamanaka and this here beside me………er I mean laying down behind me" she giggles" is Uzumaki Naruto." Ino sounded off

"Well hello there you two darling children. My name is Hannah Hyuuga and this here" she brings her daughter to the front where she can meet the other two "is my daughter and Heir to the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto took one look at Hinata and immediately blushed. He had only seen one beautiful girl before and that was Ino, now he sees another one and yet again begins to blush. This in turn gets Hinata to blush herself.

"I-it's a p-p-pleasure to m-meet you N-Naruto-kun a-and I-no-san." Replied a blushing Hinata.

Ino too notice of the honorific she gave Naruto being the keep person she is as did Hannah as well. Ino leaned into Naruto and whispered in his ear "Hey if you really want to impress her, give her a kiss on the cheek then tell her shes very cute and you wish to be her friend"

Naruto looked back at Ino shocked only to respond in a whisper to her "Really? You think I should?" he said

"Yeah totally. Do it already!" she whispered demandingly.

Naruto didn't want to be told again so he went up to Hinata and gave her a small peck on the cheek and said to her "Hinata you are really pretty. I like you. Would like to be my friend?"

Hinata was awestruck at the moment and so was Hannah although she was giggling like a little school girl inside seeing this happen at that moment. The only thing Hinata could do was to faint. Hannah caught her daughter and began to give a low laugh,

"Naruto, it will be a honor if my daughter would be your friend." Hannah gave him a wink and told him Hinata will be back up in a few minutes.

Naruto thought to himself _"Hmmmmm, if that worked on her then I wonder….."_. He walked towards Ino to see she had a slight pink hue on her face by what she just witnessed. He went up to her and repeated the process with her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and again asked "Ino you too are really pretty. I like you too. Would you be my friend too?" He asked.

Ino's response was the exact same as Hinata's…………..she fainted.

Hannah can only look at this and start laughing hysterically. This only confused Naruto but Hannah explained why they fainted and it seemed Naruto understood this. After waking Ino and Hinata up, the three went to play in the park. The three played tag and other kiddy games at the time and spending as much time together as they can. They were all having a great time until one more visitor showed up about an hour later.

The three turned to notice a visibly depressed girl. They went over to her and wanted to see if they can help.

"Hello there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. This is Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Whats wrong with you? Do you need any help?" Asked Naruto.

The Brown hair bun girl with chocolate eyes looked up at the group and gave a weak smile. "Hello my name is Tenten. Yukari Tenten. And im sorry if I interrupted your fun. I was just wandering and this is where my feet took me. Please excuse me and I will be off." she said

Naruto quickly did something that none of the other girls thought he would do. He grabbed Tenten, spun her around and gave her a nice soft kiss on her cheek. "You are a really cute girl. I think we should be friends. I like you and you look like you can use a friend or two." Naruto exclaimed.

Tenten was pretty much stunned at the act. No boy ever wanted to kiss her. Let alone a boy who was a year younger than her. But not here was this boy that said that liked her and wanted to be her friend. She decided to not question it and go with the flow.

"S-sure. I-I would l-love to be your f-friend N-Naruto-kun" She stammered out not realizing the giggling the other girls were doing and not noticing the red hue forming on her face.

After that not many more people came to the park. The occasional family here and there but nothing too great. The rest of the day was spent talking, playing all kinds of games, messing around the sandbox, playing at the pond, and swinging. They all were talking about their likes and dislikes. Naruto didn't really delve too much as he didn't want the girls to know what he went through at such a young age already. Hinata and Ino both liked gardening and both discussed different type of flowers while Tenten talked to Naruto who would much rather talk about weapons since that was Tenten's most favorite thing to play with at her parents shop. What which seemed like hours happened to be that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several hours later)

The sun was setting and Hannah had called the children over and asked them if she wanted to walk them home. All the kids accepted except Naruto. He wouldn't explain why but he said he would be ok. He did however accept the offer and walking the girls home. After he gathered his things, he began walking the girls to the Hyuuga estate first since it was the closest. It was about seven at night when they left the park and already night was creeping in with its own darkness. After 20 minutes of walking they are at the halfway point to the estate. They all decided to take it slow and have them talk about their day together. Hannah then began to get quite suspicious as why the streets were so quiet. Usually theres atleast some kind of activity at this time like business's getting the last bit of their sales done or markets trying to polish off their own inventory.

After being suspicious for 10 minutes she finally activated her bloodline limit, the Byakugan. However it was already too late. A senbon pierced he arm before she can react and instantly knocking her out with its poison induced catalyst. All of a sudden a Shinobi appeared out of no where scaring all the children that were with her.

"Hmm….not too bad. I get to kidnap the Heiress herself, an already mature Hyuuga woman, and get two kill off three kids. Not too bad but I better make this quick." said the ninja.

From the looks of his headband, Ino noticed a Lighting symbol. "What does a Kumo ninja want with us?!" she yelled

"Well my dear I don't want you but I will take those two Hyuuga women with me and theres not a damn thing you can do about it." said the Kumo nin as he swiftly moved and kicked Ino in her stomach sending her back to the wall knocking her out quickly.

"One down two to go."

"Naruto what do we do? We have to run or we will get hurt or worse!" said Tenten before she to gets knocked out from a kicked to the side of the head and sending her to the wall.

"Two down one to go blondie. What ya gonna do bout it?" said the Kumo nin who was now grinning evilly.

"I-I-I-I d-don't know." Naruto said before getting a kunai pierced through his stomach hard and being sent back and knocked into Hinata who was frozen during this whole thing. As the Kumo nin begun to finish off the rest of them, he suddenly felt a spike of chakra like non-other before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto woke up in a sewer tunnel that had barely any lights flickering and could barely see anything. He was wondering what happened as the last thing he remembered was freezing and getting hit hard by that Kumo nin…………..then it finally hit him. "HINATA!!! INO!!! TENTEN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled but to here to answer. He finally decided to trek down the tunnel until he came to a giant cage with a paper on the cage that had the word "Seal" on it. He got closer only to then have a sudden pair of red eyes glaring at him from the deepest parts of the cage.

"_**So we finally meet. I see that you must be quite frightened. Good. How about you be a good little boy and take this pesky little paper off this cage**_" the giant fox said grinning evilly.

"Uh………..w-what are you?" asked Naruto

"_**Urgh we have no times for questions boy come here and release this seal. Then I will finally be free from this prison." **_the Fox replied.

"N-no." Naruto said quietly

"_**What did you say to me boy!?"**_ the Kyuubi demanded

"No! I wont release you from your cage! For all I know you will hurt Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenten-chan. So no I won't release you!" replied Naruto as he found the courage needed to say that.

"_**Hmm……..you got spunk kid. I like that. Well no matter. This seal as already sealed me to your fate. Should you die I die. Unless you remove this scroll by choice and not by provocation or enticement, then we both die. As such, I will help you. Right now you're dieing kit. I will give you the use of a tiny portion of my chakra just to defeat this coward who preys on woman and children. But remember, I am the GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO!!!! And one day I will be freed from this prison one way or another. Now go. Im tired and I need my rest."**_ the fox announced.

Naruto didn't know what to say but only felt him being drawn back away from the cage and back into reality to see the a figure coming at him with a kunai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back In the real world)

As the Kumo nin came closer, he felt a spike of chakra that froze him in his tracks. He turned to look at where it was coming from and was shocked to see the blonde boy standing up and yanking the kunai out his gut and the wound healing like it was nothing,

As Naruto got up, he stared directly at the Kumo nin before throwing the kunai as hard as he can at the ninja. Too Naruto's surprise as well as the nin, the kunai not only pierced his elbow but completely sheered off his arm at the elbow down.

The Kumo nin was now looking on in horror at the boy that he though he had killed only to blink once to see the child now standing right in front of him. "_What speed! This isn't good I need to get the Hyuugas before its too la"._ Before he can finish his though he felt a sting pain go through his body, As he looked down, he noticed that the boy had stuck his whole hand into and out of his gut.

"This is payback for what you did to me" Naruto then slammed his leg into the nins ribs completely breaking every last one "that was for hitting and kicking my precious friends" Naruto then ran at full speed to catch the nin and knee him completely in the back thus crippling him for life "and that was for attacking us for no reason. You disgust me." Naruto said finally passing out only to see Hinata run towards him crying her eyes out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Twenty Minutes Later)

After the fight with Naruto and the Kumo nin, there was an emergency council meeting being called after the presence of the Kyuubi being felt and the possible release of said spirit, Naruto laid in the hospital under the care of ANBU while the girls that were injured staying in the same room as him. Hinata and her mother were in a room across from Naruto's with their own guard protecting the door. With hope, Hinata begged Kami himself to help Naruto and have him pull through this.

Meanwhile, at the emergency meeting, Hiruzen was once again dealing with the headache of everyone arguing and demanding to know what happened and why they all felt the Kyuubi's presence.

"What is the meaning of this!? Has the seal become too weak that the Kyuubi is trying to escape?!" Yelling a councilman

"I assure you Horo, the seal containing the Kyuubi is intact and nothing is wrong nor is it weakening." said the Hokage sighing.

"Then explain what happened!?" Yelled another councilman

"_I swear to Kami one of these days I'm going to kill every last councilman and councilwoman here. All they do is bitch and moan and cry and complain. Is nothing good enough for them? *sigh* One of these days Kami, one of these days BOOM Fire Jutsu to all of them and then I will piss on their ashes" _thought Sarutobi.

"It is not my place to explain. Hiashi would you be so kind as to explain what happened." Sarutobi said asking the Hyuuga clan head.

"My pleasure. As it is known we were entertaining a Kumo ambassador to establish better relations with Konoha throughout the week. After showing him the Village as well as showing him my clan compound he decided that was enough and thanked me for the tour as he would proceed to relay the information to Kumo itself. Unfortunately he had other plans. It was later found out that he was a Kumo Jounin sent by the Raikage on a black book mission to kidnap an unsealed Hyuuga child. He tried to kidnap my wife and child this evening." Hiashi explained gaining many shocked faces from the council and a very serious face from the Hokage himself.

Hiashi continued "after he left to his hotel at six forty-five in the evening he stumbled upon my wife and her group and continued to follow them then struck at the right time. After he disabled my wife, he proceeded to knockout one Ino Yamanaka" Inoichi was beyond living at this point and wanted blood for anyone touching his little princess "a one Tenten Yukari" Tenten's father who had a low seat was growling at that moment "and stuck a kunai through the gut of one Naruto Uzumaki thus sending him back knocking out my daughter Hinata." Hiashi continued to explain. Hearing that the Uzumaki brat got ran through began to raise a commotion of jubilation and happiness throughout the civilian council save a few, such as Tenten's father, and the clan heads who all wanted to shut them up.

"Finally the demon is dead!" Yelled a councilman

"We can finally live in peace knowing that the demon cannot be freed any longer" Yelled another councilwoman

Hiashi started to gain a tick mark over his head but didn't show as he continued with his report. "After the Uzumaki child was struck the Jounin went to finish off Ino, and Tenten, but was stopped by the presence we all felt. Apparently from what I can tell from my daughters account, Naruto pulled out the kunai of his stomach which healing at a highly fast rate, then began to disable the nin by removing his arm, elbow down, and crippled him for life after seeing this. Naruto Uzumaki not only defended my daughter and wife, he protected his daughter" pointing at Inoichi " and protecting his daughter" pointing at Yamada Yakuri "and did it with his life." Hiashi finished his report to see the gaping faces of many on the council.

Hiashi was not one to disapprove or show outward hate towards Naruto but he didn't like him. Hiashi had to live up to his reputation and couldn't let a single boy bring dishonor to the name. But at this point in time, he was glad that Naruto had saved his family. In the back of Hiashi's mind he decided to repay Naruto one day although he doesn't know how yet but it seems it will come to him.

"_Thank you Naruto. You truly are a magnificent child. I'm sorry to have tried to adopt you into the family only to turn you into a weapon. From this day on, I will see to everything to help you succeed in life. One day I will repay this life debt I owe to you and it will be a grand repaying if I have any say on what it is," _Hiashi thought to himself but was brought out of it by the arguing of the council again.

"Hokage this situation needs to be dealt with and I'm not talking about with Kumo. Naruto is becoming more dangerous to the village every passing day he is allowed to live. Please allow me to take him under my wing so that I can train him and he can be a fine weapon." Exclaimed Danzo hoping this was his time to gain the Uzumaki brat.

"I agree with Danzo Hokage-sama. It is time to hand off Naruto to Danzo so that he can train him properly and that he will no longer be a danger to himself or the village." Responded Homura

"Once again I agree with him as well Hokage-sama. Its become far too dangerous for Naruto to be alone. Please listen to reason and allow Danzo the child to train" Koharu explained.

Sarutobi slammed his fists down hard almost cracking the table in half. "There shall be no such thing! You will not have the child in any way shape or form! Danzo I don't know what game you are playing but there is no way I will sign off as you being the legal guardian! Now as to what will happen to Naruto, since he was officially kicked out of the orphanage, he will stay at an apartment and have his own place to himself to be secure and safe in. Any objections?"

Several hands went up but not enough to turn down this subject. All three councilors were thoroughly angered at Sarutobi for not handing over the boy and now there can't be any type of kidnapping as he will have a few suspects already and that's not what Danzo or the other two needed just now.

"So it shall be. Naruto will be given an apartment and be using a secured bank account under his own name but only accessed by me or another party that will remain anonymous. This is how he shall be paying rent as well as buying food or anything else he would need. As for why I have access and not himself well he is still too young to know what to do with the money and may spend it own frivolous things so until he reaches a mature age I will be helping him with his finances. Any objections?"

Once again the same hands went up but again nothing they could do as they were outnumbered by those that approved. As the meeting was coming to a close a councilman spoke up.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask, why are you showing favoritism to the Demon brat?"

Sarutobi only glared ice dagger at the councilman who shivered at the sight but this is a great opening that Danzo was hoping for.

"He is right Hokage-sama. Why are you showing favoritism to this child? Is he not like any other child that is tossed out of the orphanage or living on the street? Why show him the courtesy and not others?" Danzo asked knowing that this would put the Hokage into a tight bind.

Sarutobi sighed and explained "I do this for young Naruto because some of you can't Keep your mouth shut. Yes I already know that the secret has been let out and have been keeping tabs on Naruto's growth and the abuse he's been through. Although I suspect several of this council to be part of his problem there is no proof I can provide to deal out punishments to those guilty. As for Naruto, I decided that he deserved better and will get better treatment even if its only from a few. Remember this, if he really was the demon in human form do you really think that he would take all this or do you think that he would react and kill every last one of you." Sarutobi explained coldly making a few on the council sweat.

And with that Sarutobi dismissed the council and proceeded to the hospital hoping that Naruto would be awake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Hospital)

Naruto had been sleeping for the past fours not making a single peep. A single nurse was there giving him care only to be interrupted from her routine when she saw that Naruto was finally coming to. The Nurse quickly went to get the Hokage to tell him that Naruto was awaking.

As the Hokage entered the room, he spied Naruto slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room.

"Hello Naruto-san, how are you feeling?" Asked Sarutobi

"Im doing good Ojii-san. How's my friends are they okay?" Naruto asked weakly

"They are doing quite well Naruto. They are only unconscious but they are fine. The medics fixed them all up and they should be ready to leave tomorrow. Tell me Naruto what do you remember from earlier?"

"Well, I remember Tenten and Ino getting hurt, then that ninja hit me in the stomach hard with something sharp, then……………..nothing but red. What happened Ojii-san?"

"We'll talk later Naruto but you have a visitor and shes been worried about you."

As the Hokage left the room, Hinata entered and only stared at Naruto. She was really worried for him and now that he is awake she can't find the courage to ask him if he is alright. As soon as she was about to move…….

"Hinata. Come and sit next to me please." Naruto asked

Hinata slowly made her way over and pulled a chair to his bed. She sat down and only looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She was so tired of being shy but there was no way to beating it. She began dreading that she would be like this all her life and Naruto would never acknowledge her and maybe think she was weird.

"Hinata, look at me." Naruto said

Hinata looked up and heard Naruto say one thing, "I'm really happy you are okay Hinata-chan. I was so worried about you and the others I just had to try and save you. I don't know what I did but I know I succeeded in protecting you. You are a very precious person to me Hinata-chan just like Ino-chan and Tenten-chan. I don't know what I would do if I lost my only friends. Are you okay?"

"W-well N-n-naruto-kun, if you m-mean if I-I g-got hurt t-then no. I-I am so h-happy that you a-are okay. I w-was so w-worried." She replied

"Its okay now Hinata-chan. Lets just rest for now then we can leave tomorrow when I am able to okay?"

"Ok Naruto-kun"

As Naruto heard that he went back into a deep sleep as the nurse had gave him a sleep sedative so that he can get some rest. The nurse asked if Hinata wanted a bed brought in to sleep in but declined. She already had a bed with her mother so she decided to go sleep in there. Before she left, she gave a small kiss to Naruto on the cheek "Thank you again Naruto-kun".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it folks. The start of a beautiful beginning to a hopefully epic Fanfiction. And no this is not a one I will be doing multiple chapters and mostly like this one. Im used to writing 8-10k+ chapters so yall can get a lot of story in while reading.

As I said this will be a story of Naruto growing up but with a lot of twists and turns along the road. Im just wondering…………Sakura and Sasuke bashing or just Sasuke bashing I don't really know. I don't mind sakura at all and I do like it when she gets off that silly crush she has on Sasuke. I dunno need to deliberate on this at a later time.

I will prolly get another Chapter out within the next few days. Gotta handle school work first like an English paper bleh. Oh well the next chapter we will see a time skip to when he starts the academy, he gets more friends, and who is this mysterious character I mentioned earlier before . THAT WILL BE REVEALED LATER BWAHAHAHAHA

Anyways Im out yall Stay fresh and chillin yall and don't forgot

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I don't care if it's a "Hey great start to a fic or a Hate you suck stop writing" although I don't want those just toss me a review here or there I mean it only takes 5 secs. Well yall im out peace!!!!


	2. Life: The Bad, The Ugly, and the Good

"Normal speech"

Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)

'_Thought'_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship. But what do I know? I write about ninjas flying around blowing stuff up, how realistic is that in comparison?

No author's note this time but will have one at the end of the chapter and thank you for the reviews that are coming in.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. I how I wish though.

Chapter 2: Life: The Bad, The Ugly, and the Good

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Following Evening)

Following the attack on Naruto, he was finally released from the hospital and was guided to his new apartment with the help of the Hokage. It actually wasn't that far away from the Sarutobi compound so it was just like walking home for Sarutobi.

Upon arrival at the apartment complex, the Hokage noticed several glares and murmurs through the crowd that had gathered near-by. He disregarded this and hoped that the people are not as stupid as they appear to be. They both headed up the stairs to the fourth floor and at the end of the hall was Naruto's new apartment.

The apartment was a small one consisting of 1 bedroom, 1 and a half baths with a full in the main bedroom while there was a guest bathroom in the hall, a decent size kitchen with all the main use accessories such as a fridge, oven, microwave. Also, upon the Hokage's request it was fully furnished with a couch, coffee table, recliner, bed in the bedroom as well as a couple dressers for the young boy. Sarutobi knew Naruto had a ramen fetish since his very first time taking him to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and the boy devoured ten bowls in a matter of minutes. So in the kitchen cabinets were a year supply of ramen for the young boy.

Upon entering the domicile, Naruto was thoroughly impressed at his new home. He was already jumping up and down at the excitement of having a place of his own and that was shown by him running full speed from one end of the apt to the other.

"Naruto, please come here. We need to discuss some things." Naruto came over and sat down on the couch next to the Hokage.

"Now, in a few years you will be eligible to join the academy and begin your career as a shinobi. Do you wish for this to happen?"

"Well Ojii-san, I want to protect my precious friends with everything I have but I know I can't do that by doing nothing. And if I have to enter to become stronger then I will do it. But I have a question for you jiji. What does it mean to be the Hokage?" Naruto questioned with a pleading look in his eye

"Well, the Hokage has many responsibilities. He has tons of paperwork to complete each day to regulate control and power throughout the entire village. He needs to keep security tight and be ready for anything. He has to expect the unexpected as well. Also the Hokage needs to be strong enough to not only protect his precious ones but also his entire village and for this strength is needed. He also needs to be patient when the time calls and not jump into anything head first without thinking. That in itself

Causes many good men and women to die for your mistake. Now im not going to say I did everything in my life perfect because I too made many mistakes and sent some very valuable ninja to their deaths but that is life. Its how you get past that and stride forward that makes you a great man, a great ninja, and a great Hokage. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. I think I have a lot to think about Ojii-san. Thanks for the new apartment!" Naruto tackled the Hokage and gave him a big hug. "This means a lot to me. I will get strong and be Hokage someday with the right reasons in mind and not some silly one like only being the strongest." Naruto said with a big foxy smile on his face.

"Well then Naruto I leave you to do what you want to do now that you are on your own. I will visit everyone once in a while to see how things are doing." Stated Sarutobi before leaving Naruto.

"Well now, what do I do since I'm all alone. Well I am still sleepy and it is getting late I guess I will stay here and catch up on my dreams."

With that Naruto left to his room to shower and get ready for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the window of Naruto's apartment stood a lone figure. They stood upright in a dignified manner. They wore a plain white robe and had their long hair slicked back. Their pupiless eyes stared at the blonde before he went into the bathroom. Upon his entering, the lone figure snuck into the apartment and waited in the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Twenty minutes Later)

After Naruto left the shower, he put on his night clothes and proceeded to the kitchen to get himself a late night snack of ramen with something to drink. He dried his hair and left the bedroom. Once he reached the kitchen he opened the cabinet and reached for a Ramen cup. Before he can even bring it down………._Thwack!_

The mysterious figure knocked Naruto out by hitting his pressure point at the back of the neck.

"This will teach you to mess in business that doesn't need to be disturbed" the figure stated.

After positioning the boy in his bed and on his stomach, the man proceed to do a long line of hand signs before finishing and pushing his hand on the upper neck of Naruto. Upon the touch he managed to whisper out "Seal" and with that a set of seals appeared upon his neck and will be barely noticeable unless chakra is ran through them.

Once this was happening, Naruto started turning and crying in pain while he slept. This seemed to be very painful and nothing he could do would stop the pain. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, the process was finally complete and the attacked seemed content.

After his business was done the lone assailant left the apartment without even leaving a trace of what happened or his entry.

"_Now lets see you try to remember anything or concentrate again. You will be dog of the village and treated like one as well. Don't think I am the only one Kyuubi brat! There may be others."_ Thought the lone attacker has he fled back to the compound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following Morning)

Naruto began to wake up in a groggy state like he felt when he was in the hospital. He had a small pain at the back of his neck but decided to ignore it. He couldn't remember what happened last night and every time he tried he just couldn't do it. There was always a pain like a headache that disrupted his thinking. He decided to forget about it and continue on his way to another day of playing.

He got up and went to the kitchen to see a ramen cup already sitting on the counter so he decided to warm the cup up and have himself a breakfast of champions in his mind. After waiting the minimum three minutes, he scarfed down his breakfast and looked at the time. It was already ten in the morning. Seeing as he slept in he should get ready for the day. After taking a shower and cleaning up his room, Naruto proceeded to go to the park today.

He left his apartment and proceeded to head to the park remember every street he took so that he can find his way back to the apartment. Upon arriving he noticed that nobody was there today so he decided to sit on the grass and wait for people to show up.

After the first hour no one showed up so Naruto got up and stared to just swing by himself on the swing set when he finally noticed a family coming and decided to try to introduce himself. Once the family seen who was coming the father put his children behind him and told Naruto to "go away evil child. We don't want any trouble just go away."

Naruto was shocked at this but decided he didn't want to be hit or ridiculed so he complied and went back to sit by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several hours later)

After waiting for four hours and not a single one of his friends showing up he decided he would go home and just wait till tomorrow. After grabbing his things that he brought to the park he proceeded to head home. After traversing the city for what seemed like forever (he forgot where he lived) Naruto finally seen the apartment complex in sight. However before reaching it Naruto was grabbed into a dark alley and threw against the wall.

"Hey you little shit! How dare you bring trouble upon a sweet little girl like Ino. She could have been killed by your little stunt you demon brat! Now this is punishment for the shit you put her through!" Said the three ninja and proceeded to beat Naruto severely. Kicks to the ribs, Punches to the face, knees to the groin, cutting him with kunais, and throwing him against walls. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto finally blacked out due to the pain. When the beating was done the three ninja stripped his clothes and one by one proceeded doing hand seals.

The first ninja, completed twenty hand seals and pressed both his hands on the back of the legs of Naruto. At the moment he pressed strange symbols came to be as the legs began spasming violently from the supposed technique. After five minutes the sealing was done and the second ninja moved in for the next part of the process. The second ninja went through a more complex set of seals and pressed his hands to his forehead. At the moment he touch his forehead, Naruto woke up screaming in pain. Luckily the third ninja had erected a genjutsu and sound barrier around the area so that no one can hear or see them.

After the conclusion of the imprinting of the final seal, the first looked deep into the barely conscious eyes of Naruto and said "Stay away from our cousin Kyuubi brat! Try to remember our faces if you want but by the end of this you won't know who we are."

After the conversation was finished the first ninja used the Yamanaka clan jutsu and wiped Naruto's memory of the interaction as well as the incident. After the task was completed the third ninja release the genjutsu and the sound barrier and all three left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two Hours Later)

As evening approached, Naruto finally began to fully gain consciousness. He tried to remember why he was out here or what happened but once again his head began to throb and nothing could pop up at all. Deciding that he needed to get home, Naruto tried to stand but it was to no avail. He tried again but only to fall flat on his face this time. Naruto couldn't see any reason why it was so hard for him to walk.

After trying to walk for the past three hours, and with a very, very hungry stomach, Naruto managed to crawl to the apartment complex and took the elevator to the fourth floor. Upon entering the fourth floor, Naruto seen some of his neighbors as they were in the hallway only to be glared at and had rotten food threw at him. He wondered what he had done to deserve this as he couldn't think of anything at all.

Finally reaching the door to his place, he pulled out his key and crawled up the door to barely reach the keyhole, unlock the door, then stumble in his place. Once he closed his door he tried again to walk. He had more luck this time but it soon began to look like a newborn baby trying to walk instead of a five year old little boy.

After pulling himself up to the counter, Naruto brought down his entire case of cup ramen and began to heat up five at a time since his stomach was all but begging for food.

After about forty-five minutes, Naruto finally had a content stomach after the thirty cups of ramen being devoured in the time frame. Now all that was on Naruto's mind was how the hell had this day been on of the most worst days he had ever had. First he had a shitty sleep after being knocked out by something, then he goes to the park only to be ridiculed and have no friends to play with, then he walks home and ends up passed out and waking up in an alley with many aches and pains in his body, not being able to walk as though he was first learning, then having all that rotten food being thrown at him, this was a definitely bad day.

After debating on what to do, he decided to just goto bed after a quick shower. Once he finished his fifteen minute shower, he just put on his boxers and went to bed.

"_This day can't get any worse. Why can't I remember anything and why is my body not walking right? *sigh* I wish I had parents to take care of me. Wonder what my mom and dad were like._" Naruto though as he drifted to sleep for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One hour and Thirty minutes later)

Outside the apartment stood three ANBU operatives. Each looked exactly identical to each other. The only difference was that there were two males and one female and each had different heights. Unknown to many however, these were not normal ANBU ninja. No, these were ROOT members. Only this group is loyal to only Danzo as he uses them for his own personal ambitions.

"Listen here Oni, we need to make this quick and fast. Before the procedure takes place we need you to place a sound barrier around the room when we enter. The child should not awake once we enter and you will also need to apply a Forced Sleep Jutsu to him to ensure his sleep while this goes on. Ema, once Oni sets up the barrier you will be first with the suppression seal followed by myself, then Ema while we hold the barrier. Remember, Danzo does not accept failure." the Captain said to his team to make sure his point got across

Upon the nods of his teammates, the trio of ROOT made their way into the apartment and into the room of the heavily sleeping Naruto. Once arriving the Captain made the gesture to begin and Oni made the barrier around the room. As soon as it was up and the jutsu place on Naruto, Ema began working his the suppression seals on the stomach of the boy. The process took several minutes but was finished without hesitation. This was followed by the Captain, then by Oni. As soon as the trio was finished they looked at the boys face which had contorted in pain during the process but being ROOT members meant that this had little to no effect on them. Since they had drowned their emotions to the deepest recesses of their minds, they all took their leave not leaving a trace to be found that they were there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the Hyuuga Compound)

"Hitoro-sama, the seal is completed and applied to the target as of last night. Please forgive my tardiness in my report, however I could not take the chance of being found out or having any kind of connection to yourself." the Main Branch member reported to one of the Hyuuga Elders.

"Very well. Your tardiness is forgiven this one time but any others will have dire consequences. Now be gone from my sight. This meeting never occurred." Hitoro responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the Yamanaka Compound)

"Hey pop's we did it! We achieved the goal you wished for us to do to that Kyuubi brat. Now where's the money you promised us" The older of the three Yamanaka ninja said.

"Shhhh! Are you trying to get us caught!? Here, three-hundred thousand ryo to be divided to each of you. Now leave this place and tell no one of this!" Replied Ichi, the father of the elder ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Deep in the ROOT Compound)

"Danzo-sama, the request is fulfilled. There were no traces of our entry or departure. All went according to plan." the Captain reported to Danzo

"Good. If the council will not let me have him, then he will never be able to be anything except a brat to be controlled in the village." Danzo responded. "Dismissed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three Weeks Later)

Its been three weeks since the incidents towards Naruto. He still couldn't remember what happened but he decided to forget about it. He finally got the hang of walking again although he would still have trouble running at long distances. Over the few weeks, he finally caught up with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata again and had them all over at his apartment. They each helped Naruto with his problem and that sped up is recovery. It was now this way almost every other day. Either all the girls would come over or one at a time.

Hinata decided to start training with her father since she didn't want to be weak and help Naruto when she could. Her father had a sparkle of happiness in his eye when he seen that Hinata was finally breaking away from her shy shell due to the help of said boy. Everyday when she wasn't with Naruto, she would be training with her family on their family taijutsu known as the Jyuken.

Tenten also started training with her father in their spare moments when they didn't have to run the shop. She focused solely on weapons throwing and endurance. Her father had not known what gotten into her but he was not complaining. Being a retired shinobi, he knew the type of exercises that would benefit her and not run her ragged.

Ino finally decided that looks can only get you so far in the world. After her deep realization at the Kumo incident, she knew she had to train and not be solely looking to keep her looks. Although she kept that side of her, she also went to her father to get her to train their own family jutsus and having ninja training. To say he was displeased would be an over exaggeration since he was proud she wanted to follow in the family footsteps as shinobi but he still wanted her to be his little princess and never grow up.

Also by chance, the last few days, Ino introduced Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto to Chouji and Shikamaru. Since both boys were from clans that were fiercely loyal to the Yamanaka and likewise for the Yamanaka to their clans, it was only time before they all met together. Now on a by-daily basis the six of them would go to the park and play around. Ino and Tenten usually swinging on the swing set, Shikamaru and Hinata usually laying at the back relaxing watching the others play, while Naruto and Chouji were always roughhousing around trying to see whose better. Naruto looked at the heavy set boy as he began to each another bag of chips that seemingly came out of no where and decided to ask a question.

"Hey Chouji………….you're fat. Why do you keep eating, won't you get bigger?" At that question it became deathly quiet as Shikamaru stood up and cautiously walked towards Naruto hoping that death doesn't wait for him at the taboo word he just used.

"What……..did………you……call…….me?! IM NOT FAT!!!!! IM ONLY THIS WAY BECAUSE OUR CLAN NEEDS TO USE OUR MUSCLEMASS FOR OUR JUTSUS!!!!!" Roared a very angry Akamichi.

"Really? That's so cool" replied Naruto nonchalantly

At that moment Chouji became instantly quiet and confused. _"Did he just say that's so cool for me being so big?"_ thought Chouji. Deciding to take a chance he wanted Naruto to elaborate on what that meant. "Please Naruto what do you man "That's so cool.""

"Well, the way I see it, you can eat all you want and get bigger and bigger. And with that, that means you will have more power when you use your jutsus right? I mean to eat just to get stronger jutsus is so cool I wish I can do that. Actually Chouji, I'm kinda jealous of you"

Chouji at this point was flabbergasted and so was Shikamaru. No one had ever explained it like the way Naruto did and to say he was even jealous was beyond reasoning. This put into Chouji's head that this kid will now and forever be his friend.

"Thanks Naruto. I never thought of it that way. You know, you really are a weird kid, but your really cool. Thanks for being my friend."

"No problem buddy. Now lets go play with Ino and Tenten looks like they can use a push on the swings."

At that both the two boys joyously ran to the swings and started pushing both the girls to their own delight. After several hours of playing at the park, Naruto had to leave to go meet his self-claiming Ojii-san for dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen. Bidding farewell, Naruto rushed off to find the old man and enjoy dinner

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The following day)

Naruto woke up that morning to another glorious day. Today, he is going to meet with the Hokage to discuss something of importance from what the old man said. After jumping out of bed and doing his normal routine, he left the apartment and went to the Hokage tower.

After arriving there, he approached the desk where there was some kind of old lady sitting and asked her if he could go see the Hokage. She looked at him funny then buzzed the Hokage in return he told her to let him in. Seeing no other reason to disagree she said "Go on in kid. Don't mess with the Hokage's time, he has more important things to do than sit around and mess with some brat."

Naruto looked at her evilly but decided against doing anything………..for now.

Once Naruto entered the office he could see stacks upon stacks of paperwork in front of the Hokage while behind it the old man was staring out into the village.

"Hey Ojii-san whats up? You wanted to talk to me?

"Ah yes Naruto of course. Come here and sit next to me." he said. After Naruto sat down he asked Naruto "Hey I know something, you want to wear the hat today?" At that moment he seen the stars glowing in Naruto's eyes. Reaching for his hat, he placed it on Naruto's head and stood back to get a good look.

"You know Naruto, that's a very good look for you" he said with a warm smile.

"Well one day I will be Hokage and I will protect the entire village!" Naruto shouted back.

"Ok, now that the fun is over, Naruto I wished to discuss your plans for the academy in the coming years. You still wish the join im assuming?"

"Of course Ojii-san! Its going to be really fun and I will have all my friends with me! Nothing is going to stop me from joining!" Naruto explained with great enthusiasm. He knew nothing would prevent him from joining and start his trek towards being Hokage.

"Very well but you know, many others are receiving training. How about you? You doing any kind of training to prepare?" Sarutobi asked hoping that someone was helping.

Naruto looked down in shame knowing that he couldn't join any of his friends training since it was family training. "Not really. Everyone else does family training and I haven't really done much to do in training. That and I don't know what to do at that. So no I don't really have anyone to train me." Naruto said solemnly

"Well im here to help fix that. You may enter now."

At that moment a tall, muscular looking man came into the room. His hair was slightly spiky and the shade of black that you can only see in the dark of the night. He had a scar under his left eye and his forehead. Said man wore a long black trench coat with a deep green muscle shirt and a set of dark black pants as well. On his hands he wore fingerless gloves with a metal plate on each side. Along his footwear were heavy duty black boots and had what seemed like long daggers strapped to each side of the boots. The only thing was that these daggers had strange symbols engraved on each one. On his left thigh was a kunai pouch strapped along with a similar pouch on his lower back.

"Yo uncle, whats up? You called me for an unknown reason only to be dragged here to see you and a kid? Why did you call me?"

"Ah yes, please come in Yakama. Naruto, this is my dear nephew, Yakama Sarutobi. He is a newly made Jounin just about a few months ago. I asked him to come here for a few reasons." Explained Sarutobi.

"Now Yakama, from what I read, you did quite well on your Jounin exam a few months back and your ninjutsu and taijutsu were superb as well as you…."

"Hey old man! Why am I here if your just going to explain his test to him? Im not even needed for this so whats going on?"

"Ya uncle, whats this about. If you wanted to speak to me about my test then you could have spoken to me at the compound and not here." expressed irritantly to the Hokage.

"Well if you both were to let me finish you will see where this is going." explained the Hokage in a very somber voice.

"Now as I was saying Yakama, your taijutsu and ninjutsu were superb. Your genjutsu was above average but I will not hold that against you. Your stealth and information gathering were above average as well and your control is atleast high Jounin level. The only problem I could see was that of controlling a team on the written portion as well as the team leading exercises. After talking to the proctors of the test, they told me that you atleast are at the most at this point a low Jounin due to those reasons. If you wish to be considered ANBU material or atleast medium to high Jounin level I have a proposition for you."

"Hmm…..any help wont be too bad. You know after the death of my parents and your sister, my goal have been to just be the best I can and serve as one of your elite bodyguards. If that means getting a little extra help I accept."

"We will see if you wish to accept after this point. For the next few years I wish for you to train little Naruto here to be prepared and ready for when he enters the academy. Now before you object let me detail what the situation is. Naruto here has no help whatsoever in training and all his friends are already getting trained by their families. Also, Naruto here needs to be able to socialize better, learn the properties of chakra and its control, be atleast better in terms of strategy and a little bit of book smarts" Expressed Sarutobi looking at the shocked expressions of both his nephew and Naruto.

"Now during this time I will give you missions as well but it will be B-rank at the most as I want your priority set on helping little Naruto." At that point Sarutobi handed Yakama a piece of paper. "I want you to read that then burn it right here right now."

Yakama opened the letter and began reading. After several moments, a shocked expression began to show upon Yakamas face. He had just learned the heritage of Naruto which meant that he was among only 3 people that knew of his true self. Among these people were Sarutobi himself, Hatake Kakashi in which before Minato's passing offered him to be Naruto's god brother but never gave the Fourth his reply before his demise, and of course the Godfather himself, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Y-you m-m-mean………." Yakama tried to stammer out.

"Yes and this is not to be revealed to anyone. And I do mean anyone!" Sarutobi expressed with a little bit of killer intent laced in to get his point across.

"Oi, Ojii-san what was in that letter you gave Yakama-san? I wanna know!" Naruto said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto, you can't learn that yet. Maybe when you graduate to genin I will tell you what was in that letter but until then I'm sorry." the Hokage explained to the boy. Naruto was a bit depressed he couldn't learn what it was but he remembered that if he get to genin then he would know a secret. That in itself was a small victory.

"During your time as the teacher of Naruto, I will pay you an average salary for a Jounin. Nothing small but nothing great either. So Yakama, what do you think? Will you comply and accept the mission?" Sarutobi expressed to his nephew hoping he would take the opportunity to help the Yondaime's legacy.

"You know what…………….why the hell not! I would love to teach this gaki a thing or two. But aside from that little note, that ain't the only reason you wanted to me train him. What's the other reason?" Yakama replied with a little bit of curiosity laced in his voice.

"Heh, well the other reason I wanted you for this is due to your inability to teach or train a team. I believe if you accomplish this, then you are one step closer to your own dream. That is the other reason." Sarutobi responded with a bit of humor in there.

"Alright. Naruto as your new teacher you will call me sensei while we are training and as Yakama-sama in public. This will be part of your training to get your manners set. Ok?" Yakama ordered to the young boy. Naruto agreed with a swift nod.

As Naruto was looking at the man he couldn't believe that he finally got a teacher to help him with training. He was extremely happy at what was going on. At the moment he was in heaven he fell hard at the realization that he was going to be training. He seen how Hinata, Ino, Tenten were after training and how drained they looked. But, in the mind of Naruto, he knew that this will help him get stronger to protect his precious people.

"Alright. Lets go Naruto since its still early in the day we will begin training now. Lets go to Training ground 28. It is quite wooded and offers plenty of privacy. See you later Hokage-sama and thank you for the opportunity to train an………………unique individual" Yakama winked to his uncle. Naruto wondered what he meant by unique but didn't want to question it. Then at that moment, Yakama picked up Naruto and both vanished out of the office only leaving a small breeze and some leaves.

"_Good luck Naruto. I hope this will help you in your dreams. Yakama…………..please for the love of all that is holy don't kill the boy!"_ Sarutobi thought before he took to battle once again with his eternal rival…………..Paperwork.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At training ground 28)

After a few seconds both Naruto and Yakama entered a clearing in the forest of the training ground. As soon as Naruto was sat down on the ground he started heaving up his breakfast. He had never experienced a jutsu such as that before and couldn't help but throw up. Yakama looked on and knew this was going to be an interesting few years.

"Ok gaki listen up! For the next few years I am going to push you to your limits and get you ready to be badass in the academy. First off we are going to work on Endurance and speed for the first year of training. Next during the second year, we will work solely on strength. The stronger you are the better you will be in taking damage and even better giving it in return. For the third year we are going to work on chakra control, very low rank jutsus to practice with as well as learning about the ninja world. Everything will be covered in light details from the history, to the current systems used in the ninja villages." At the moment he mentioned jutsus Naruto began to perk up and couldn't wait to begin but just as he began to float on cloud nine he was brought back down when it was mentioned he would be doing book learning. Naruto knew he had a problem concentrating but he couldn't fight it any more. If this teacher could help him with then he would be grateful.

"For the fourth and final year, we will combine your strength, speed, endurance, and chakra control exercises into one and begin working with taijutsu. During these years I will look at your potential and see what style fits you best. First let me see if I can get an early read on what type you are. First off Naruto would you consider yourself a front line fighter or support.?"

And thus began the questioning. Yakama found out that Naruto would be a premier front line fighter as well as a very strong defender. He knew what would be required as both defender and front liner and Naruto was willing to give his life to save his friends. Yakama also learned that Naruto like to improvise in fighting rather than be a strategist which didn't suit him too greatly. Finally, he found out that Naruto would sooner die than betray those who he protects. This made him the perfect front line warrior.

"Alright Naruto, now that I learned all that I needed to today we are going to begin with the training. For the first part of the year it will be endurance first. Then the second half will be speed. The reasoning behind this is due to one reason. What good is speed if you can only endure for a few minutes. If you can endure long and tedious battles, then speed will benefit you even greater than just trying to end battles too quickly and make costly mistakes." Lectured Yakama and began to give his instructions to Naruto.

"Now, as you can see this field is quiet large. I want you to job around the area here and close to the border of the tree line for as long as you can. Ready?! GO!" Yelled Yakama at Naruto. At that moment Naruto took off and began jogging the perimeter.

After about a good two hours Yakama was thoroughly impressed that Naruto had endured this long before finally giving out. After the two hour mark Naruto finally collapsed on the ground in a heavy sweat.

"Good job Naruto not bad at all. Rest for thirty minutes then we begin again. We will do this for five days then you will rest for two so that you muscles can relax and become stronger. During those five days we will train like this four times a day with different obstacles. They may be blunted kunai being thrown at you or large rocks. This will keep your wits about you and be alert always. Now rest. You have 3 more times before your training is done for the day." Yakama explained but before he was finished Naruto had finally knocked out on the ground. As he looked upon the sleeping form of Naruto, he had begun to think what kind of potential this kid had. After second for thoughts he decided to go into town and pick up some lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Day training)

"Well Naruto what did you think of the first day so far?" Yakama asked looking upon the extremely tired form of Naruto who barely stood up.

"In my honest opinion sensei?" Yakama nodded "I think you are nuts." After a moment of loud laughter from his teacher, he calmed down and proceeded to explain why this was beneficial.

"The reason to doing this so often to help you our in real life. You already know that without endurance speed is worthless ok? There will be harder training sessions than this but think of it this way, would you rather go into the academy as some loud mouthed, uneducated brat wearing bright orange that screams kill me and be the dead last of the class?" he questioned.

"Heh I guess you're right sensei. Well I better head out. I'm sweaty, tired, and sore in places I didn't know I could be sore at. But uhm…………if you don't mind sensei…………I dunno which way to go to get out of here." Naruto laughed as he put his hand his head and scratched in a nervous way.

Yakama laughed and proceeded to show Naruto the way out and the direction of his apartment in a quick fashion. As he left Naruto at his apartment complex, Yakama finally went home happy that he has the time to rest. _"This is going to be a long year." _He thought before entering the Sarutobi Compound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Six months Later)

Over the six month period, Naruto began to develop quite nicely. Over the time, Yakama had thrown many variations to his drills for endurance which included Mountain Climbing, longer jogs, and long swimming laps at the nearby lake. Each exercise had its own variation involved. For example, the swimming had strong currents going against Naruto in which he had to over come, the Jogging sometimes had uphill climbs, and the mountain climbing……………..well, enough said.

During that time of training Naruto barely had time for his friends. He tried to spend each of his days off with them but that proved to be harder than he thought. Sometimes they were training on his days off or when they had days off he was training. It was very difficult for him and his friends but they all decided to come to an agreement. They would continue training hard and show how each other improved upon entry into the academy. Tenten wanted to agree to this but she was a year ahead of them and would enter the academy a year before her friends but that didn't deter her friends to convince to agree with them and so she did.

The Hokage would once in a rare while to visit to witness the training regiment that was being ran. He was actually impressed with Naruto's work ethic and his determination to never give up. The Hokage gave his approval and proceeded to instruct Naruto and to keep trying and never deter from your dreams.

As Naruto was approaching the training field, he spied his sensei waiting for him at the usual spot, a log sitting underneath a tree with plenty of shade.

"Well, Naruto its been six months of training. Now begins your first test." Naruto had a shocked expression on his face as he was not expecting any kind of test for today.

"Don't worry Naruto this is just an endurance test to see if your ready for the speed training. Your test is as follows; jog." Naruto looked confused as his sensei just said jog and couldn't understand what he meant.

"Im sure you are confused so let me explain. I want you to jog. That's it. The only way to pass this test however is to jog for over 6 hours at a good strong pace. If you complete this that will be your training for the day and you will have passed the test." At that moment, Naruto's jaw had dropped. Sure he could job for about four and a half to five hours but his sensei wanted six?!

"_Teacher is a damn nutjob. He expects me to job at a strong pace for six hours? This better payoff!"_ Naruto thought damning his sensei to his worst nightmares.

"Ready Naruto? Go!" Screamed his teacher and at that Naruto took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Six hours later)

"Well, well Naruto seems like you managed to barely pass the test. I'm very impressed with you my young student. Barely any if at all any even living here in the village could complete what you just did. Now rest for the next two days. You will need it as I have a lot planned for your speed training. Now go home and get some dinner in your stomach and prepare to enter a world of hurt." said Yakama with a sick, twisted smile on his that can only be rivaled by that of Anko Mitarashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two days later)

"Alright Naruto, I hope you are rested as now the speed training begins. Here I want you to put on this weights. These will help with the speed training exercises I have in store for you." Yakama tossed Naruto the body weights and had him strap them on.

"Those are special chakra weights. I can either increase them or decrease them in weight. Now they are set for .5 times your body weight spread evenly throughout your body. From now on unless you're in the shower or sleeping you will always keep those on. Even when we progress through later training you will continually keep them on. Now onto the training." And at that, Yakama took Naruto to the clearing and continued his training.

This time around, Naruto's sensei had him doing windsprints at long distances and different sets of speed from jogging to full blown sprints. With all weights on it made things quite difficult but with all the endurance training, this was something that he could handle. After all the windsprints came full sprints around in timed segments. Each time the time became slightly faster. When that was done, Yakama proceeded with dodging exercises to increase his reflexes as well as his speed. This was the normal training regiment for the time being.

After several weeks of the usual training, Yakama decided to take it to the next level and increase the regiment by half. He increased his weights to Naruto's full body weight this time and added additional speed exercises for longer durations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Endurance and Speed training.)

Finally have a full year, Naruto have completed his speed and endurance training and now he had the speed of a very high genin to low chuunin. Naruto was actually quite pleased with the results so far and happily expressed it to his sensei. After being given a week off to do with whatever he wanted, he decided to spend time with his friends. However, that was not to be.

Hinata had been spending a lot of time training so it was decided that her family of her Father and mother and the newly born baby sister would all go to their summer house for a small vacation along the coast. They weren't scheduled to be back for another week or so. That put a little damper on his plans to spend time with Hinata.

Ino and her dad took a trip to the Daimyo's palace at his request. They were busy with clan business at the time so there would be no time to spend with Ino or her family. Once again, another dent into his plans.

Tenten was his last option and had hoped to catch her on a day off so he can spend time with her. Just like the others, she too was gone. Naruto had asked her mother where she had gone and Kana, Tenten's mother, told him she and her father went to a weapon masters convention held in Kuso. He along with several other weapon smiths and weapon masters had all taken the trip there to get a glance at new weaponry and some rare exotic weapons.

At this time, Naruto was thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't spend anytime with his female friends so he made due with Chouji and Shikamaru. At the arrival to the Nara residence, Naruto was let in by Shikaku and proceeded to enjoy the next couple of days with Chouji and Shikamaru. At the end of the week Naruto went back to the training ground to once again train with his sensei. Naruto was having too good of a time as a kid he really didn't want to go back to training but unless he wants another Kumo incident he would continue training no matter what he had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Training Ground 28)

"Well Naruto, its been a full year since we started training and I am very proud of you so far. You took my training as serious as anyone else and surpassed all my expectations so far. Now we begin the hard stuff. Strength training is something not to be taken lightly. We will be doing non-stop push-ups, lifting heavy boulders, sparring somewhat, working on anything that is strength related. Im not going to lie to you, you might get hurt during this training. But I can guarantee you like with the speed and endurance training it will payoff in the end. You understand?" Naruto nodded nervously trying and hoping not to get injured during this training.

"Good now I want you to pack for 3 years worth of training. We will be leaving the village and heading into the mountains to continue your training. I know you want to stick around to play with your friends but you will need complete and utter focus on this. Understand?" Yakama quizzically asked Naruto.

"Yes sensei I understand. Besides once I get to the academy I will have plenty of time to catch up with everybody. Besides how bad can this trip be right?" Naruto laughed while asking this but soon stopped at the serious look on his sensei's face.

"Trust me Naruto, this will not be easy. Many things can go on during this trip but be aware, I will stop anything that will harm you in a lethal way." Yakama told Naruto. "Now, lets get packed up I will put in the request to the Hokage and then we head out early in the morning tomorrow. Now go and spend any time with any friends that are around before we leave. When we get back, you will be a different person and ready to take the exam to graduate but you will not. I want you to go the full four years in school even though when I get done with you, you will be able to take down chuunin no problem." Yakama expressed with a sense of pride.

"But, but, if im strong enough to take down chuunin then why do I have to go through the academy?! Its just stupid and it will hold me back! Come on sensei let me just take the exam and be done with it without taking the test." Naruto yelled with angry and a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Answer me this Naruto, if you take the test and graduate, will you want to place and a team that is filled with people you don't know or do you want to go through the academy, get new friends, refine your skills and maybe even learn a few new things, then graduate with your friends and maybe get put on a team with them?" Yakama answered Naruto and hoping he wasn't that stupid and answer correctly. It didn't take long till Naruto had his answer and told Yakama.

"Fine sensei, you win. I will do it but only if you teach me cool jutsus later. Promise?" Naruto finally gave his answer with a twinge of hope in his answer of the possibility of learning cool jutsus.

"Fine, fine. At the end of your training if I deem you worthy I will teach you 1 C-rank Jutsu of each element and one B-rank of your natural elemental affinity." At the moment he finished that sentence Naruto was so overjoyed that he actually fainted. After his sensei pulled some smelling salts from his pouch, he proceeded to wake up in a bit of a daze.

"Now that you are among us lets get ready ok? See you tomorrow my pupil." And with that Yakama used the shunshin no jutsu and proceeded to get ready for the three year trip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the Hokage's office Thirty minutes later)

"So let me get this straight. You want to take Naruto out of the village for three years, train him to the extent of being a low level chuunin then bring him back to the academy?" Ask the Hokage.

"Yup, that's the plan uncle. So what do ya think? Not too shabby eh? I mean if im to get him trained to the appropriate level to defend himself for whats in store for him in the future he needs this. Besides, its not like anyone will miss him and I already sent word to the families of his friends letting them know what is going on. So do we have a deal?" Yakama told the Hokage in a very proud way.

"*sigh* Fine Yakama you can do this but I will want monthly reports knowing where you are and how you are progressing. Take any scrolls needed with you from our library at the compound and please for the love of Kami don't forget to bring the school books to get him ready. I know it would be the academy responsibility to do this but I have a feeling that most of the teachers that know what Naruto is will impede his learning." the Hokage agreed to the plan laying down his position on the plan and what is needed to be done.

"Oh ya Uncle I forgot to tell ya. I wish to train him in the arts of the Bojutsu. Whatcha think? I mean if I remember correctly his fathers was a Staff user and as his non-blooded grandfather I thought it would make you proud that he learned how to use the Bo. So I was wondering if you had those old training scrolls lieing around and I would teach him the basics." said Yakama.

At that moment the Hokage had never been more proud for Naruto or Yakama. He would be honored and privileged to allow Naruto to learn Bojutsu. "I would love to help Naruto with the basics but I have one condition Yakama. I want to teach Naruto personally when he starts the advanced techniques. Understand?" stated the Hokage.

"Perfectly Unc. Now im off to get ready. Can you have that mission scroll for me by tomorrow morning? We leave at dawn."

"No problem Yakama. Now please excuse yourself I need to finish paperwork." sighed the Hokage.

"You know uncle, you should probably get an assistant to help you with that. I mean you can only do so much by yourself. Its not like there are more of you laying around. Well peace uncle." Yakama said just before leave the room.

"_Hmm….More of myself…………WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID I THINK OF THAT!!!!"_ The Hokage thought to himself. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". And with that, the Hokage single-handedly starting wining his battle against the paper he so dreaded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Following Morning)

"Alright Naruto you ready to go?" said Yakama.

"Heck ya! Lets GO!" replied Naruto before jumping in the air.

"Alright lets begin it will be a day and a half run from here at the speed your going to be going so as of now…." Yakama produced 5 hand seals "your weights are now tripled. This will make sure that you work on your strength. Now lets go!" Yakama said before both set off in a run.

Naruto was having a tough time running with triple the weight being applied but he had to keep striding forward. He looked to his teacher for a sign that he will give him a break but there was none. Naruto knew this was going to be hard but he had no idea how hard.

After two hours they stopped in a wooded area and setup a resting area. Naruto was extremely tired from having to run at a full sprint with all the weight he was carrying. He dropped all his gear on the ground with a loud thud then proceeded to lay down and get some sleep.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to take an hour break before we begin again. You get some rest and I will keep watch. Don't worry about danger. I'm taking the safest route to the secluded mountain. Now sleep and get ready in an hour ok?" Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he was already curled up in a ball and sleeping on the ground.

After about an hour and a half, Yakama proceeded to wake up Naruto and both went back to traveling to the mountain. It took an extra day to get their since Naruto needed more rest than previously thought but upon reaching their destination, Naruto couldn't but help be impressed by the sheer magnitude of the mountain.

"Alright now all we need to do it climb to the top and that is where we shall be staying for the next three years. I already removed the chakra weights on you so it wont be a hindrance. Now start climbing my boy. I want you up there by the end of the day. Its ten a.m. now so that gives you ten hours to get up there. Just remember your training and you will be fine." Naruto looked at his teach with a pale face. He didn't know whether his teacher was nuts or just plain stupid, retarded, and crazy.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. The more energy you waste here the less energy you will have to climb up there now get going before I use a fire jutsu on your ass. Now MOVE!" Commanded Yakama hoping this would work and work it did. Naruto was already climbing up the mountain at a serious pace before Yakama finished his command. He chuckled as he seen his handy work climb and he went to the other side of the mountain. "Ah yes here's the mountain pass I remember to get to the top. Hmmm…… Should I have mentioned this to Naruto………….NAH!!!!!" He bellowed a monstrous laugh and started a nice light run to the top of the mountain knowing he would get there before his student.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seven hours later)

A very sweaty, bloody, and cut Naruto finally reached the top of the mountain. He had never endured that kind of workout before and was glad that he had previous training as he would not have survived the trip up. "Kami damn that sensei of mine! I swear hes trying to kill me!"

"Now why would I do that. It won't be any fun if you die on me gaki. Now lets get inside before the sun sets and get some rest. Besides it looks like you can use a shower." replied Yakama who was sitting on a rock. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy before Yakama removed the genjutsu on the house that was right behind him.

"Whoa! Is that yours!?" Naruto asked very excitedly.

"Nah me and my uncle split it when we need vacations. No one knows about this place besides me and him and now you so I would like you to keep quiet about this ok?"

"Sure thing sensei. Now can I go in and take a nice shower or bath?"

"Ya go ahead gaki and don't forget to scrub." He replied in a laughing manner.

Naruto proceeded inside grumbling about crazy sensei's. After an hour in the bathhouse, Naruto returned to greet his sensei in the living room and both retired to their own couches.

"Ok Naruto, let me lay down to you whats going to happen for the next three years of your life."

And so Yakama put the plan down in front of Naruto and let him know what he was going to work on. Naruto already had a clue from his previous discussion with his sensei but this time it was more detailed on what he was going to do. From the looks of things, Naruto now had a slight idea how things are going to be and jumped for joy after hearing the possible outcome of all his training.

"Alright Naruto, that's the plan now do you have any complaints or gripes or personal crying you need to do before hand?" Yakama asked sarcastically

"Heh. I will show you sensei. I will be stronger than you and jiji someday and then I know I will be strong enough to take the mantle of Hokage and protect the entire village." retorted Naruto with pride in every word.

"I expect nothing less gaki. I expect nothing less. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow it begins and then there's no turning back."

"Alright sensei. See ya tomorrow." yawned a tired Naruto and retired for the evening ready for his grueling training and ready for every bit of punishment that comes with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(8 Months Later)

"C'mon Naruto you are stronger than that! Destroy that rock with one hit!" commanded Yakama

"Im trying! But im so damned tired from you slave driving me that I can't do it!" replied a very angry Naruto.

"Then if you can't do it then what!? If you can't break a simple stone boulder how will you be stronger than me!? Or even the Hokage?! Or even to protect your friends!?" yelled a very irate sensei.

At that moment Naruto could only see red. Something in his mind snapped and a burst of strength coming from nowhere appeared in the form of red chakra covering his entire body. With a quick motion of his arm he shattered the boulder with one punch sending it everyone in millions of pieces. Naruto then hunched over and passed out from over exertion.

"That will do gaki. Now that I know how to motivate you, I will keep pushing you to your limits. You will be the greatest and I will be there by your side helping you everyway I can." replied a very proud Yakama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(5 months later)

"Good job Naruto. You're getting better at the tree climbing exercises. Soon you will have it down with great precision then we can proceed to the water-walking exercises. Now get back up and keep it up. No quitting on me gaki!"

"Yes sensei. I promise never to give up and always try my hardest. And I will never go back on my promise! I will make everyone proud of me!" replied a very tired but very determined Naruto.

"Good. Now after another hour we go back inside and learn more of the history and politics of Konoha and other hidden Villages. I still don't understand why you are having trouble concentrating though. Its like something in you isn't allowing you to process this correctly or something. Oh well that's just an excuse and there are none to be used around here. Now get back to work!" demanded his sensei

"Hai!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(11 months later)

"Good job Naruto. So far after two years you managed to get your strength level up to mid-chuunin level, your chakra control to that of a low chuunin, and your arsenal to that of low-chuunin. Now let me see the jutsus performed in perfect order than we can proceed to your taijutsu training." instructed Yakama.

"Hai sensei." Naruto then went through his first hand seals and finished saying "Katon: Fire Grenades" and with that several mini- fireballs went out of his mouth and landed several feet in front of him before exploding in a burst of flames consuming all that was near and burning it to a crisp.

"Very well. I see that you finally mastered you Katon technique. I like the variation twist you put on it. To add a delay timer on their explosion is rather skilled. Im quite impressed that seemed to be one of the hardest technique to master. Now for you water technique."

Naruto once again went through the hand signs and said "Soiton: Waterwall" And then from the small puddle near him sprung a large wall of water in front of him that was very hard to see through.

"Good now hold it while I see how dense it is. Katon: Fireball no Jutsu!" then a medium fireball reached the wall only to be stopped and creating a lot of steam. After the steam cleared the Wall was still holding very strong. "Very good Naruto, I see that it is very sturdy and dependable. Now you wind techniques oh and by the way, point it the other way please"

Naruto laughed a little bit before agreeing. Once again, running through the hand signs "Fuuton: Wind Blades". Once he pointed it at several rocks, they all became nothing but shreds as the wind cut right through them all. Naruto still had not enough control to make the blades dull so that he can use it as a knockout technique but he would soon have enough control to do so.

"Quite impressive. I see that you natural affinity for water and wind are quite strong. Very nice cuts through the rocks leaving no shredding or curving. Im very impressed gaki. Now for you lighting techniques. Oh and here. Use those dummies to show me."

"Raiton: Arc Lightning". At that moment one strong lightning bolt was sent straight towards the dummy and hit but didn't stop. It them proceeded to the next nearest target with less damage then to one more target dealing less damage. It was one of his hardest techniques to control but he did it with no problems.

"Good job Naruto. Just remember that technique should not be used around enemies that have hostages. That technique completely randomizes its closest victims and will sometimes hit even friendlies. Until you have complete mastery of the lightning element and not just the technique, you will never use that on enemies with hostages. Still, good job with mastering your fourth technique. Now for your earth technique. I know you can do it I have faith." responded Yakama knowing his student can do this.

"Hai sensei! I will get it this time no matter what!" Going through the hand signs faster than before he finally said "Doton: Arms of Gaia!" At that moment earth slowly began crawling on the arms of Naruto producing a thick shield of rock and earth over his arms. (Think the arms of The Thing form Fantastic Four) Naruto can feel the strength in this technique and hoped he had finally mastered it.

"Alright Naruto, destroy that boulder in one hit and not have a crack in your arms." eagerly said his sensei.

"Hai hai!" Naruto ran towards the boulder and smashed the entire thing. After he walked back to his teacher, he looked at Naruto's arms and found not a single scratch.

"Very well Naruto! You passed the third part of training! Congratulations. Now you have a day to rest before we start on taijutsu training and Bojutsu training. Now tell me………..Have you ever heard of the Muy Thai style?" Yakama asked Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Training)

"Naruto im very proud of you my boy. These three years have been very trying for you. But now that I see you as you are, I can tell you are a lot stronger and ready for the academy! Now lets pack up and head back to the village. Oh and as a reward, no chakra weights until next week when you start the academy." a proud Yakama told his student.

"YATTA!!!! Thanks sensei!!! I will be ready in twenty minutes!!" Expressed a very happy Naruto.

"_Alright uncle, his training is complete and ready to take on the world. I only hope he comes to me for some more help. Now that I am done……….what is there for me to do. Hmmmm…..I heard they could use more help in the field maybe I will ask uncle to start sending me on missions again. Ya. That sounds just right_" Thought Yakama. As he was brought out of his thoughts he seen Naruto all packed and ready to go.

"Alright gaki lets get the hell out of here and head back home. Im sure your friends would love to see you."

"Ya! Lets get back sensei. I cant wait till I see Ojii-san's look on his face." an excited Naruto shouting out.

"Ya, me either. Me either."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note**

**Alright guys there you have it another chapter here and another chapter done. And hell look at that i added an extra 2000 words for yall. I know a lot might have questions so let me answer them the best I can.**

**1) The sealing done to Naruto was a combined effort of me and my friend. We wanted Naruto to be really strong but not godly strong in no time flat. My way of thinking is if Naruto is sealed already and this strong as it is, how strong will he be when and gets the seals removed………………..if they are even removed at all BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**2) Ok, I know I havent introduced the other rookie 9 yet but soon enough they will be. I know you all wanted the academy this chapter but hey don't worry about it. That's going to be next one. Also I decided that this will be a sasuke-bashing and little-sakura bashing. I mean cmon she was a bitch early on in the canon but after a while she cooled down a bit so she atleast deserves a break. **

**3) As for the OC of Yakama Sarutobi, well I didn't want to introduce Kakashi yet and have Naruto train then where would the fun be in that later I cant mess with him at all besides he might make another appearance later down the road.  
**

**4) The reasoning behind Naruto having a strong wind and water affinity is simple. In my mind, Kushina was from Whirlpool so she had to have some kind of water affinity like her family and Minato had a strong wind affinity. I believe that they both can manifest in Naruto and he being able to use both very strongly. I will also have Naruto learn Ice jutsu but that wont be for later and he will struggle with it since he doesn't have that bloodline to do it so easily……………………yet hehehehehe **

**Ok so there you have it my second chapter. Please understand that I normally wont do the updates so fast because well I don't write anything on paper or a journal or notebook for the stories. This is completely made up on the spot with a lot of ideas I have. I think its rather impressive but whatever.**

**Alright yall next chapter**

**Chapter 3: The Academy, Life, and Family**

**Peace out yall and keep the reviews in oh and btw Kingkakashi and Ravercozy thanks for adding my story to your favorites. That actually means a lot to me since I really appreciate your stories as well and btw King………………….im not going to be that sadistic to sakura and sasuke BUT I will have sasuke put in his place every once in a while.**

**LATER YALL AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!**


	3. The Academy:Knowledge,Training, Students

"Normal speech"

Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)

'_Thought'_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship. But what do I know? I write about ninjas flying around blowing stuff up, how realistic is that in comparison?

A/N: Welcome once again to another chapter. I know last one was supposed to touch a bit of the academy but eh whatever better now than never. Oh and btw 2 things. 1) I hate saying two weeks later and that shit so I will let yall know in the context and 2) just to let everyone know

Rookie 9 Ages: 9

Team 8 Ages: 10

Figure id through that out there so yall will know what the ages are right now. Now Onto the next chapter!!!

Chapter:3 The Academy: Knowledge, Training, More students?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Outside Konoha Gates)

It was late in the afternoon at the gates of Konoha right before the early afternoon shift for guard duty was about to change. Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting there playing random child games to pass the time when two figures appeared over the horizon. Just by looks alone, it could have been just a man and his son but the in the world of ninja these could be enemy nin. As the two approached, they recognized one of the individuals as Yakama Sarutobi, Jounin of Konoha and Nephew to the Hokage. The other they couldn't really recognize. As soon as they were in range the guards halted them.

"Halt. Identify yourselves and whats your reason in Konoha." Izumo announced.

"Yakama Sarutobi, coming back from my training trip with this individual on permission by the Hokage. We are to be let through and shall proceed to the Hokage's tower upon our return. Here's our paperwork and proof of our identity." he replied handing the paperwork to the guards. As the guards looked over the paperwork they couldn't believe what they were looking at.

Standing in front of them was Uzumaki Naruto. From appearances he had changed greatly. No longer was he this little runt of a kid running around causing trouble and being harassed by the villagers. No, this was now a harden looking man trapped in the body of a young boy. Naruto had now grown a atleast a foot in height standing at five foot seven inches, quite tall for an eight year old boy in a ninja village. He let his hair grown into a wild blond mane and let it grow to the middle of his back braided in a pony tale. His muscles were extremely toned as you can now see from his exposed body parts which were his arms and a little bit of his chest. His face never really changed with the only major change was his whiskers had gotten deeper and darker. His smile was the same as always and still showed the same happy child as it always had. Lastly, just by his aura you can tell his personality has changed from an eccentric and wild, outgoing child to that of a calm, cool, collective individual.

"N-Naruto? Wow. You sure have changed in the last couple of years. How was the training?" Izumo asked while Kotetsu was still gawking at the young boy.

"Hehe" Naruto laughed softly scratching the back of his head. "well, training was rough but it was worth it. I learned a lot over the years and now I can't wait to start the academy next week!" Izumo had a bellowing laugh thinking to himself _"Heh, I guess things never change."_

"Well, paperwork and identity cards looks good. Please proceed to the Hokage's tower. Oh and by the way Naruto, you better hurry and get there. Your deadline to sign up for the academy is today in about………..2 hours." Kotetsu said while looking at a very nervous looking Naruto.

"W-w-what!? Yakama-sensei! We need to get to the Hokage tower fast! I can't miss the paperwork to sign up!" Naruto bellowed with all the worry of an eight year old could have.

"Fine, fine lets get going." Yakama replied. Both took off through Konoha hopping over rooftops and trying to make it to the Hokage tower so that Naruto can put in the paperwork to attend the Academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was having his usual easy going day in the office. Ever since his nephew gave him the grand idea to use the Kage Bunshin to handle the paperwork, this left Sarutobi a lot of free time over the last three years. He was now just relaxing in the office looking through his window at the village. He wished that a certain blonde hair boy was here to spend time with him now that he had all this free time. After Naruto left, it felt like a boring place around the village. Sarutobi even took to training once again at his compound in Bojutsu and his reserves in his chakra capacity he was so bored. Although he was Hokage, he was way passed his prime and he was beginning to let his body wither. He had seen plenty of men over the age of 60 still in the ninja force and having an excellent body. He figured that if they can have it why not the Hokage of all people.

"*sigh* I truly wish there was something to do today. I already trained myself for the day, spent time with my family, and by the looks of things," He looks at the paperwork, "I have defeated my eternal rival for the day." He said to no one in particular speaking outloud.

Unknown to Sarutobi, there were two individuals outside his office waiting to be let in. Naruto and Yakama had just arrived at the desk and the secretary told them to wait while she pages the Hokage to see if he was available.

"Hokage-sama, there are two individuals here to see you. Shall I send them in?" The secretary asked.

"Hai. Send them in."

As soon as the Hokage turned around when he heard the door open, he was ambushed by a certain blonde haired gaki.

"Hey Ojii-san!!! How ya been!? I missed you a lot these years. You sure have changed. What ya been doing since I been gone? Oh I need to file the paperwork to get into the academy. Can I do that right now? How's Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and Ino-chan? Are they going to go to the academy too? Are they here?"

"Naruto calm down! One question at a time my boy." Sarutobi laughed seeing this was just the thing he wanted to happen today. "Well first of all im doing fine. I have just been training my body back into shape lately that's why I look different. As for the paperwork I already did all the paperwork for you all you need to do is sign it." Sarutobi gave the paperwork to Naruto and had him sign on certain lines. "Good. Now that that is over with, as far as I know your three female friends are doing alright. They too will be attending the academy with you next week with the exception of Tenten as she has started last year. From what I hear she is the top of the class so far for Kunoichi's. As for being here I have no idea. You should go see them for yourself. Now if there is nothing else you need to know Naruto, I bid you farewell and good luck on the upcoming years." Sarutobi said. He know that Naruto could easily take the genin exams right now if he wished but something told him that Naruto wouldn't want it right now but would rather take the long road rather then take a short cut.

"Oh Naruto, before you leave is there anything you wish to ask me for to help you along your way?" Sarutobi asked before Naruto left the room.

"Well, I know that I can take the genin test right now and probably pass it but I don't wish to pursue that route and leave all my friends in the dust. On that note, I wish to enlist the services of my sensei to help make my friends strong as well. I know he can't take them for the long duration as mine but I do wish he can help them." Naruto began to explain to the Hokage hoping he would help.

"Hmm……that's not a bad idea. Yakama, how do you feel about taking on a few more pupils to train?"

"Well, I can honestly say uncle that I grew fond of the little gaki here over the years. I do wish to continue training him at a later date. Naruto you want me to train your friends but which friends do you want me to train? I am very picky about students and if they don't have the right motivation or the attitude then I wont accept them."

"I wish for you to train only two more people sensei. I want you to train Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. I would also ask you to train Tenten but I believe she will do fine in the future when she is put on her team after graduating. For now those are the only two I want you to train if you are willing." Naruto replied. If one didn't notice in which both the Sarutobi's did, Naruto had a bit of begging in his voice.

"I want to meet them first Naruto. Then and only then will I decide on my decision." Yakama explained hoping that was enough to keep the young boy calmed enough not to go into full blown begging.

"Naruto, even if Yakama here takes them on to be trained, they will also need the permission of their parents and their respective council's. And if Yakama wanted to take them on trips for training, he will need my permission as well." Sarutobi detailed to Naruto if such a thing were to happen.

"Ok, well for now lets get you acquainted with my friends sensei and see where this can go. Lets meet for dinner at my place. I will order some take-out before everyone arrives and we can all meet and hope for the best." Naruto said to his sensei. He had a big foxy grin on his face when he said this and quickly took off to his apartment to get things squared away.

"Well uncle, I can only hope they are worthy of my time. If they ain't, well I will be back and requesting missions for myself to show that im ready for full jounin. Sayonara uncle and I will talk with you later about his progress throughout the years." Yakama told his uncle after which he Shunshin'd away for the day to rest.

"I hope they are worthy. If they are, I will have the three strongest and most loyal students…………make that ninja to graduate the academy since the Fourth's graduating class." Sarutobi thought outloud to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Hyuuga Compound)

In the training yard stood one Hyuuga Hinata sparring with her cousin Neji. Their relationship has never been on the best of terms. Some would even dare to say that Neji despises his cousin. The reason behind his anger towards her comes from the teachings of the elders towards him. Some on the Hyuuga council believe that Hiashi and his family are getting to soft. Although, yaw and his wife Aoi believes that this is the step needed to unite the clans, the teachings of the elders towards Neji has affected his own decision.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback - 3 Years ago)

"Neji come here please. We have to talk with you without your parents and his brother." One of the Hyuuga Elders explained leading him to the Main branch council room.

"What do I owe the elders on this occasion? Have I done something wrong? Am I going to receive another seal like the caged bird?" Neji asked sounding a bit worried as well as irritated but kept his stoic body firm.

"No not at all Neji. We wish to speak about how the Hiashi has been getting soft lately. We wish to make a proposition to you. We know that your father has the same ideals as his foolish brother but we believe that you should be the main clan heir and rightful ruler of the clan." Another Hyuuga elder explained.

"Neji, I wish to make you this offer. When we believe you are ready, we will remove that pitiful fool Hiashi and his family and place you as head heir and rightful clan head. In return, we want you to break the mind, body, and soul of cousins. Hate them. Detest them. It is their fate to be banished and exiled from the clan and it is your destiny to take their place. What do you say?" the elder proposed seeing a bit of a smile already forming on the face of the young Hyuuga prodigy.

"My answer is yes. If I receive private teachings and help in the traditional Hyuuga practice of Jyuuken and our other taijutsu techniques, then I believe I will do what is needed. You are right elders. It is their fate to be banished from the clan and I take their place. If the clan becomes one, there is only disaster waiting to be brought upon us." Neji replied with great confidence. He knew this was the right thing to do even if his parents didn't agree with him. He will be clan head and the Clan will be greater for it.

"Then do not disappoint us Neji." The elder finished before leading the others out of the room all with sick smiles across their face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time)

Once again, Hinata was laying on the ground bruised and battered. Hiashi wish he could stop the match but everytime he tried, the elders told him to let it continue as this is the way of the clan. As Hinata began to get up Neji appeared in front of her.

"You have no right to be clan heir Hinata-sama! You are weak! You should just quit trying to be a ninja as it is fate that is denying you that privilege. Our spar is finished. Do not come back to me for any more spars. For next we meet, I will not hold back." Neji said in a low voice so that only Hinata could hear.

"Neji, what happened to you? You used to be kind and very warm. Now you are spiteful, mean, and arrogant. What has caused this to happen within you Nii-san?" Hinata tried to asked him but received no reply. Neji just simply turned his back on her and left the training ground.

As he left another branch member came and helped Hinata to the porch and placed her on a soft blanket and began treating her wounds. As soon as she was all patched up she got up and decided to leave. As soon as she got to her room she had a letter on her desk addressed to her.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I'm back from my three year trip. And if you don't know who this is by now its me Naruto. Tonight I am having Ino, her father and my sensei as well as the Hokage come over for dinner tonight and I wish for you and your father to accompany me as well. I know that you will join because you won't disappoint a friend now will you? This was supposed to be just a dinner for me and my sensei at my apartment but he suggested that we invite you and Ino and you fathers so that we can discuss some things. If you can please come by the Sarutobi compound at seven o'clock. See you later Hinata-chan!_

_Your friend Naruto._

"_Oh my kami! Naruto is inviting me and tou-san to dinner! I need to talk to father soon."_ Hinata thought to herself and got into the shower quickly almost forgetting to take her clothes off before hand.

After twenty minutes she went to speak with her father about the note left behind for her. After some deliberation, Hiashi decided he couldn't decline an offer such as this. His curiosity got ahold of him and decided to bring his wife as well. After their meeting, Hinata ran to her room to get a nice kimono set-up for the evening and Hiashi informed his wife as well as sent a message to the Hokage accepting Naruto's offer for dinner

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same time at the Yamanaka Compound)

Ino was sitting in her room just getting home from her families flower shop and before that training with her family. She had never taken a liking to training and always rather play in the park or go shopping but after her incident with the Kumo-nin, she realized that beauty and grace will not go far in the world of the shinobi. So she began training and was doing a great job. She knew that once the academy comes around she will probably be one of the best kunoichi in training their aside from Hinata in her class. As she was relaxing on her bed reading about flowers in her text a knock came to the door

"Ino are you awake?" Her father asked before entering the room.

"Ya daddy im awake just doing some light reading. Whats up?" She replied

"Well I just received a letter from a messenger and its addressed to you princess. Here." Inoichi told his precious little girl and gave her the letter. As soon as she opened it she began both reading it outloud and in her mind

_Dear Ino-chan,_

_I'm back from my three year trip. And if you don't know who this is by now its me Naruto. Tonight I am having Hinata, her father and my sensei as well as the Hokage come over for dinner tonight and I wish for you and your father to accompany me as well. I know that you will join because you won't disappoint a friend now will you? This was supposed to be just a dinner for me and my sensei at my apartment but he suggested that we invite you and Hinata and you fathers so that we can discuss some things. If you can please come by the Sarutobi compound at seven o'clock. See you later Ino-chan!_

_Your friend Naruto._

Ino looked up and couldn't believe that she was being asked to join Naruto and the Hokage for dinner this evening. She looked at her father begging her father to go this evening. After some thinking and careful consideration, Inoichi decided that he would disrespect the Hokage if he didn't show up tonight. That was something that you can't afford when having a seat on the council. So he told his daughter to wear something nice tonight and they would leave to the compound around six thirty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several hours later)

It was close to seven o'clock and Naruto was already in the middle of cooking with his sensei while the Hokage just arrived at the compound. He proceeded to his house and the aroma of finely cooked food was overwhelming. Sarutobi was happy to see Naruto and.,…………four shadow clones?!

"Naruto!!!!! What type of clones are those!?" the Hokage shouted not realizing it as shock was too much for him right now to believe his own sights/

"Their shadow clones old man. Why do you ask?" Naruto replied as if it was no big deal.

"Naruto we are going to have to talk about what you did on your training trip while at this dinner so that the others can see what they are getting into and letting their children get into." Sarutobi said realizing this might be a long dinner but atleast it would be with good food.

"No problem old man." Naruto answered then began to yell. " Oi!!!! Yakama-sensei!!! Wheres those ingredients at!? I need them now before I spoil the dinner!.

From around the corner Yakama appeared with all the ingredients Naruto needed and he proceeded to toss them into the large pot that was boiling.

Not more than thirty-five minutes later Hinata and her family showed up. Hiashi and his wife Hannah both bowed deeply in their formal kimono's as a great sign of respect towards the Hokage as he let them in. Hinata was a bit sad though that hanabi could not come but as she was sick, they decided it was wise to just let her rest. Hinata was wearing her light lavender kimono with snowflakes covering both the sides of the long cloth. Both parents wore their formal black kimonos both with the Hyuuga symbol on the back. As they were let in the aroma of the food could already be smelt and their mouths started to drool already. They always had fine cuisine and top of the line chefs to cook their food but this couldn't compare to them at the moment. As Sarutobi escorted them to the large dining room a bell was heard and it seemed their final guests has arrived.

At the door Ino wore a light yellow kimono that her mother bought her for such events and was wearing a small amount of make-up. She decided to wear all her hair back in a pony tail to complement her dress. Inoichi wore his formal heavy blue kimono with a dragon on the back symbolizing his ranking as clan head. As both people were let in, they followed Sarutobi to the dining room and the family sat down at the opposite side of the table of the Hyuuga's.

"Ah Hiashi-san, Hannah-san it's a pleasure to see that you have showed up. How are things?" Inoichi started up small talk. The adults were talking and didn't pay any attention to the girls that were now sitting at the end of the table talking with each other.

"Hey Hinata, you think Naruto changed all these years?" Ino asked her best friend she had for a long time aside from Tenten.

"I really hope so. I think he is a lot stronger now. *sigh* I really wish I could be as strong as Naruto. The elders have been putting a lot of pressure on father lately to remove me as clan heir. If I can only show them that im strong……" Before she could get any farther Ino had lightly pinched her arm and Hinata let out a quiet "eep".

"I thought I told you to stop doubting yourself? Are we going to see a regression now after all these years to get you out of that shell?" Ino exclaimed to Hinata knowing that she didn't want to go back to that shell.

"You're right. Lets talk about happier things." Hinata chimed in hoping to have a better conversation.

As the minutes went by the conversations taking placed ranged from talking about business, family and how their children are doing. What seemed like an eternity, a yell from the kitchen said that dinner was ready. To the surprise of all the adults, Ino and Hinata, they all finally seen Naruto bringing in the food to the dining room. But that's not what surprised them. It was the fact that there were five Narutos bringing in the dinner. And to top all that off, what he brought in was simply amazing. There was a large bowl of salad that smelled absolutely heavenly. Then there was the two large platters of sautéed chicken drenched in light raspberry sauce and alfredo pasta that was at the edge of the plate. Then there was a large bowl of what looked like a heavy soup that had a lot of thick noodles as well as vegetables and meats. Finally, there was another platter just for bread and any other condiments that would be needed for the evening.

"Hello everyone. Before we start I would like to thank everyone for showing up this evening. And before any of you ask yes I did make all this tonight with the help of my sensei. He will be here shortly, he just needed to freshen up befo….." Before he finished he was slapped behind the head by said person.

"Heya gaki, thanks for the introductions but its not needed. Welcome everyone. I am Yakama Sarutobi, the Hokage's nephew and Naruto's sensei for the past three years. Please everyone enjoy your meals this evening then after we will discuss why everyone is here." Yakama announced and everyone proceeded to dig in.

Both the families couldn't believe how Naruto changed over the years. They kept staring at him as if they were looking at a chibi-version of the fourth Hokage. Hiashi was pondering how much power this boy had attained just by training non-stop for three years, Hannah was wondering if she can somehow get Naruto to spend more time with Hinata, and Inoichi was just dumbfounded by the boys, no, mans stature. As for the girls…………..lets just say there was a river forming from their drool over how hot Naruto now looks. And just before they could say anything Naruto took the seat at the other end of the table in between the two girls.

"Hello again Ino-chan, Hinata-chan. I know I should have invited Tenten-chan as well but this meeting was made just for us. But, first I have to say, *blushing* you both are looking even more cuter than before." and wish that Naruto have both of them a kiss on the cheek leaving both girls stunned……………….then fainting.

The adults couldn't stop laughing at the sight. They were just so happy that their daughters had such a nice friend and maybe they can turn into something more as both fathers were thinking about this. After dinner and some small talk, everyone decided to head to the living room where they would conduct the business set for the evening. After everyone got situated, Sarutobi offered both fathers and his nephew a small glass of saki in which all of them accepted.

"Now that we are hear, Naruto has all called you for a reason he wishes to explain. But first he will go over his past three years of training with my nephew." the Hokage announced to the group.

As Naruto got up there he greeted everyone again and began going over his entire training regiment. From his endurance training to his taijutsu training and finishing with his ninjutsu training. He left out the parts about what techniques he mastered and how he began starting his nature manipulation. He felt that is not needed for now and would only answer if asked. All the adults went bug eyed at what they heard what Naruto went through. To say at the least that he survived was amazing and how strong this boy was.

"Now that I have detailed what I did over the past few years I wish to make an offer to both you Hiashi and you Inoichi." After a few moments, Naruto took a deep breathe and began to talk again. "I wish for you to allow Hinata and Ino to take part in training with Yakama-sensei." Naruto announced and the looks on the fathers faces were indescribable. Hannah just looked at her daughter worried but also hoped that Hiashi would take up the offer.

"Let me see if I have this straight Naruto-san. You wish for my daughter, and Inoichi's daughter to take a three year training trip with Yakama Sarutobi? Then miss about three fourth's of the years in the academy? Do I have that correct?" Hiashi stated wanting to get all the facts.

"Actually its four years of training and no Hiashi-sama. I want them to take part in the academy with me. I am not going to take the genin exam as I do not want to leave my friends behind. Yakama will go over how this will happen as im not to sure myself." Naruto replied giving the conversation over to Yakama.

"Hiashi-sama, Inoichi-sama, Hannah-sama I want you to consider this. I will not take them out of the academy for non-stop training as I want them to go to school and keep appearances with the class. Naruto here will just play along being an average shinobi and not reveal his strength. What I want to do is take your daughters twice a year during their 2 month breaks from the academy during the summer and the winter. I believe that I can achieve the desired status of mid to high chuunin level of these two girls after their tenure at the academy. Then I wish to take Naruto, Hinata, and Ino on as my students for when they graduate and turn them into a hell of a power-house team that will rival the sannins. I know that is wishful thinking but I believe that I can do this. As for now I will need your approvals." Yakama detail. He then went over how strong Naruto is at this point and then explained what jutsu's he knows already. To say that Hiashi and Inoichi were surprised would be an understatement. They were down right shocked but then they realized that Naruto had the help of the kyuubi but they weren't holding it against him.

"Well I don't know about Hiashi-san but I am impressed with this. I give you my approval." Inoichi said

After a few minutes of quiet talk between Hannah and Hiashi, they both came to an agreement. "We will agree to letting this happen only if you return her on her birthday and christmas during the winter. If you comply then we agree to this."

After some more talking between the adults, they finally finished the deal and Naruto was very excited. He knew now that his friends were going to be a lot stronger and then they would be on his team if they all graduated.

"Hinata, Ino. I need to know right now. Even though I have the approval of your parents, I still haven't accepted you as my students." Yakama said and both the eyes of Hiashi and Inoichi went a bit wide not expecting this. "I need to see if you are even worthy enough to be trained by me. First what is it that you fight for?"

Hinata answered first. "I fight for my family and friends. I would keep fighting until I couldn't fight anymore." Then Ino. "I too fight for my family and friends. If I can keep them safe then I know I am truly strong."

"Good answer but what about the people that wronged you in the past? If those people were in danger now but they are part of the leaf village, would you leave them to their own machinations and demise or would you help them?" Yakama asked getting an eyebrow raise from both parents.

"W-well……I honestly don't know Yakama-san. If they wronged me then I don't really know if I can help them." Hinata answered first looking a bit down but after a few moments she looked up with a bit of confidence. "But if they are apart of my village, then I have a duty to protect them with my life as a ninja."

"I completely agree with Hinata. Even if they did wrong to me in the past, they still need to be protected from those that would harm them. However, there is a limited amount of leniency I offer to them. I will not protect those that are traitors to the village and those that committed extremely bad crimes." Ino added in the end.

"Hmmmm………………those are very interesting answers. Now for my final question………..how far will you go in training? Will you go the extra mile? Will you go on even if you reached or passed your limits? Keep going even though you are almost knocked out? Or will you quit when things get hard and heed my warning……………….things will get hard beyond any imagination of yours. Ask Naruto, he knows." Yakama finished. Both girls looked at Naruto and all he did was nod.

Thirty seconds passed and both girls turned to each other and nodded. "We will keep going Yakama-sensei. If it is the only way to get stronger then we will do it. If not for us then we will keep going for our families and our friends." Ino spoke first. "And if not for them………..we will do it for Naruto-kun." Hinata said making both her and Ino blush a little bit and in return Naruto blushed a little bit.

Yakama looked at both their faces and their expressions didn't change. They were not going to back down and would take the full brunt of the training After some thinking Yakama finally spoke. "Well gaki's looks like you got yourselves a personal sensei. Now we will start training after your first day at the academy and keep training unless I have a mission for myself. We will train hard and fast but it will be tenfold during your breaks. I hope you are ready for your training. Naruto I leave you to your guests as I am a bit tired and need some rest. See you all later and remember, after the first day at the academy we will train for six hours then repeat the process 5 days a week with the weekends off. Until then later." Yakama said before leaving to his room to retire for the night.

After another hour all the guests seemed to be getting tired and proceeded to leave. After Ino and Hinata's family left Naruto went to clean up the mess and do the dishes…………I mean Naruto's clones. Naruto then began to discuss everything in greater detail of his training trip with Yakama-sensei. Sarutobi was very happy with the results and now was hoping that the boy can show the village that he is not the demon they all believe him to be. That he is going to be a great ninja and a great clan head when he learns of his heritage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week Later)

Naruto woke up as his alarm was going berserk. He turned it off to realize that he has an hour to get to the academy. After a quick fifteen minute shower, he made himself some ramen for breakfast (hey somethings will never change) and then left to school. Naruto decided to rooftop jump to the academy instead of having people harass him along the way walking.

After ten minutes he looked down and spotted a raven haired boy walking alone in the direction of the academy. Upon further inspection he saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Earlier that week he learned that the Uchiha clan had taken a almost genocide attack with the perpetrator being one of their own. Itachi Uchiha had all but decimated the clan. All that was left was 3% of the clan with only his brother and two other male infants being the only underage males left along with a few older woman and some Uchiha historians that didn't have their sharingan. As for the fighters, there were only three Uchiha fighters left and they all were in ANBU being loyal to the Hokage only. During the event of the Uchiha massacre as it was dubbed, said ANBU troops were all out on guard duty on the borders and were all thoroughly distraught that Itachi had done this but it was necessary. The entire clan had planned to overthrow the Hokage but Itachi found out and on the orders of the Hokage decimated the clan that was corrupt. Surprisingly it was nearly all the clan. Afterwards, Itachi left as a missing-nin to keep up appearances and to save his brother from scrutiny.

Naruto wanted to talk to the boy so he decided to jump down and try to start a conversation.

"Hey, you're Sasuke right? My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Want to walk to school together"

"Hn. Look kid, I don't care who you are but I don't want to be seen next to a blonde idiot that is beneath the Uchiha. Don't talk to me and leave me alone dobe. You're worthless and should be happy that I gave you this amount of time." Sasuke replied leaving a stunned and a bit pissed of Naruto behind.

He didn't know what crawled up that Uchiha's ass but he was hoping that he would put him in his place at a later time. So Naruto took back to the roofs and proceeded to the academy. Upon arrival he noticed both Hinata and Ino waiting for him outside. As he approached he noticed huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey you two, whats the big smiles about?"

"Well, me and Hinata just found out that we are all in the same class together! Aren't you excited?!" Ino blurted out with a lot of happiness behind it.

"Heh, ya im excited that I get to be in class with two of the most beautiful girls in class." Naruto said with a bit of blush behind it.

Both girls blushed and proceeded inside with Naruto in the middle of the two. They reached their classroom to see that Chouji and Shikamaru was also in the class with them and Ino went to talk. As Naruto headed to the back of the class they noticed a few extra free trees in the back and proceeded to wave Ino down to show here where they are sitting. After a few more minutes a huge crowd of girls came in surrounding a certain raven haired boy. The one that seemed in charge of these girls looks like a pink haired girl with an extremely flat chest.

"Oh sasuke-kun want to go get lunch with me after school is over?" A girl asked.

"No he don't want to go with you because he's going with me to my house after class aren't you Sasuke-kun?" Another girl said

"Neither are you are getting your grubby little hands on him. If I see so much as a hand go on him I will kick your asses" A girl now identified as Haruno Sakura said with much passion.

After some time everyone settled down with Sakura sitting next to Sasuke, Naruto sitting in-between Hinata and Ino, and Chouji and Shikamaru sitting up front. Soon a teacher entered the room with a large scar on his chin followed by a blue haired boy. They calmed the class down and began to speak,

"Hello class, my name is Umino Iruka and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will be your instructors for the next four years of your life. We will discuss a varied amount of topics ranging from history to………" Iruka went on while Naruto was trying to stay awake. He knew this is going to be very hard to do seeing that he already knows mostly what they are going to teach them.

Soon after Iruka was done he began to take roll. After taking fifteen minutes to get through the whole class he told them that he will be their teacher for the next for years with no changes just to be sure they understood. After he went into further detail on what they are going to do he began to see what his class had in any kind of form of potential.

"Ok so is there anyone here that knows any jutsu's?" Iruka asked and was shocked to see five hands go up.

"Well if you can please come down and show us and say your names it would be appreciated."

When all five students got up they went down and met in the middle of the floor in no particular order.

"Hello everyone my name is Hyuuga Hinata. And this is my jutsu." Making three handsigns, "Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline and showed it to her class.

"Quite impressive Hinata. I know that most Hyuuga's have trouble activating their bloodline at a young age without handsigns and you are quite close. Anything else?" Iruka asked.

With a shake of the head Hinata deactivated her eyes and went back to her seat.

"Man this is troublesome. Nara Shikamaru and this is my jutsu." After a few handsigns, "Shadow possession jutsu." And with that his shadow stretched to capture his new sensei and made him scratch his head and yawn.

"Thank you for your demonstration. Now if you can release me it would be greatly appreciated." Iruka said and no sooner moment did he have free movement again and Shikamaru sat down.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ino Yamanaka clan heiress to the Yamanaka clan! And this is my Jutsu. Mind-Transfer Jutsu." Ino then transferred her mind into Iruka's and said he liked pretty little flowers before leaving his mind back to her body. "It still takes a lot of chakra to do it but im getting better!" She said then went to take her seat by Hinata.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" And with that he breathed out a very massive and intensely hot fireball. He held it for five seconds before releasing it. He gave a smug look towards Naruto and said, "Beat that dobe. You got nothing on the Uchiha Clan." and with that he went back to his seat to see Sakura drooling over "her" man.

"Hi! Name is Uzumaki Naruto and your future Hokage! Heres my jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said and only putting enough chakra in for 3 shadow clones as to not over do it and show his true strength on the first day.

Both Mizuki and Iruka were dumbfounded at this point. They were trying to figure out how a boy not even a genin yet knew a jounin rank technique. With that question in mind he asked Naruto.

"H-how do you know that technique!? It's a forbidden technique that mostly a few jounin know? And how are you even keeping them up it takes an immense amount of chakra?" Iruka asked.

"Well, I was walking and met with this guy I can't remember the name of. I seen him performing some jutsu's and begged him to teach me one. After four hours of begging he finally taught me the Kage Bunshin." Replied Naruto knowing to keep his sensei a secret.

"*sigh* He shouldn't have done that. If used improperly it can kill someone from exhaustion of your chakra. Well it seems that some how some way you have enough chakra to make three shadow clones so I am really impressed Naruto you may go sit down." And with that Naruto went back to his seat and sent a smug look at Sasuke who began to get a little pissed off at being shown up even if it's a little bit.

"Ok class lets go outside and see what your taijutsu skills are and evaluate where you are at."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka led his class outside to the training ground where all the sparring will take place. He began pairing up people based on what he had seen. Sasuke was hoping to fight the blonde dobe but was not so lucky as he got paired up with some kid named Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well Uchiha I hope you're ready to get your face ruined!" Kiba said trying to get a emotion out of him. Unfortunately it was not the one he wanted. Sasuke Smirked.

"You're all bark and no bite dog-boy. You should give up now and save yourself the embarrassment of being beaten by me. We Uchiha Clan are elite and nothing can beat us. You on the other hand came from a pathetic clan that deserves nothing and gets nothing. Now quit before I beat you to a mess."

Kiba was livid when he heard this. Its bad enough to insult him but when you insult his clan that's nothing thing all together. As the teacher said go Kiba launched at Sasuke aiming a punch right for his head. However, what he wasn't expecting was Sasuke to dodge and knee him completely in the gut.

Kiba went to his knee's gasping for air as Sasuke kicked him hard in the ribs sending him flying to the corner of the ring. Kiba tried to catch his breathe and stand up but again Sasuke was there throwing a flurry of punches towards his face and body. After a punch to the face, Kiba ducked under it and clawed Sasuke across his chest drawing a little bit of blood.

Sasuke looked down and began to rage hard! How dare that mut draw blood of an Uchiha. It was unfathomable to do so yet he did it and Sasuke lost all train of thought and only began to fight more viciously.

Kiba tried to block and counter his punches but they were coming to fast. Kiba tried to think of something to do when he seen that Sasuke had over-extended his kick to his body and Kiba was able to capitalize fast by leg sweeping him then bringing a fist down to the Uchiha's gut hard. Sasuke was looking at the haggard Inuzuka only to be pissed that he was again punched. After some quick thinking, he remembered that the instructor said nothing about using ninjutsu being against the rules so he came up with a quick plan.

As soon as he was ready, Sasuke ran towards Kiba throwing more blows but in a more precise manner. _"If this dog boy wants to draw blood from an Uchiha then lets see how he likes it when he gets burnt!_" Sasuke thought to himself as he got inside Kiba's guard and kicked the boy up in the air.

Once suspended in the air Sasuke went through a series of handsigns and announced "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" All the students and teachers were shocked by this behavior for total disregard for a students life. Before anyone can do anything before the fireball reached Kiba, a figure jumped into the air and knocked Kiba out of the line of the fire and took the full brunt of the attack. That figure was Naruto.

"Hn. Serves the dobe right for trying to save another loser in the class. Oh well. One less worthless person to worry about later." Sasuke said nonchalantly only to be struck in the face by a powerful knee thrust. Sasuke was out cold before he could realize what happened.

Naruto stood there very happy he paid back Sasuke for trying to kill off the kid. As Naruto walked over to Kiba, he helped him up and offered him some ointment Hinata made to heal the wounds.

"Here, Kiba is it? Take some of this and apply it to the wounds and cuts man." Naruto said to a confused looking Kiba.

"Hey, thanks a lot for saving me. I don't know what would happen if I got hit. I owe you one Naruto." Kiba said giving his feral smile. "Hey why don't we eat lunch together man! It would be great since I don't have very many friends." and with that he became a bit sad but was happy when Naruto said "Sure thing. But im not going to eat lunch with you. You are going to eat lunch with us." Naruto replied as Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Shikamaru came over to see if their fellow classmate was okay.

"Naruto you baka!!!!! What did you do to my Sasuke-kun." Screeched a loud and annoying Sakura. "He's knocked out cold because you had to use a cheap shot to do it. Just admit it!!! You're nothing like Sasuke-kun!" she yelled only to get a slight chill down her spine at Naruto's look.

"You're right. Im nothing like him!" Naruto replied in a harsh cold voice.

"Now, now class lets all get settled we still have a couple spars to do. Next is Uzumaki Naruto and Akamichi Chouji." Iruka announced before having his assistant take Sasuke to the hospital to get checked out.

"Alright chouji im totally gonna kick you're fatass!" said Naruto in friendly way. What most people didn't know was that Naruto was the only person that can get away with calling Chouji fat since he was never putting any meaning out of it.

"Heh, you think so eh Naruto! Well this fatass is going to sit on you till you can't breathe!" Chouji replied giving a big huff and presenting his chest out like a big gorilla.

As soon as the match began Naruto and Chouji began using their taijutsu skills. Chouji was a complete dunce when it came to taijutsu only know the basic of the basics while Naruto was greatly holding back trying to make the match interesting.

Naruto began with a flurry of kicks to the legs trying to take Chouji down and begin his pounding. Chouji on the other hand was launching heavy punches to Naruto's body and head only to be avoided at every chance. Naruto ducked under a right cross to his head while countering with a mean punch to the gut. Chouji stuttered back a bit before Naruto when back to work.

Naruto gave a high knee thrust to Chouji's face only to face it blocked by both of his hands but then Naruto followed through by grabbing Chouji's head and headbutting him hard to draw a little bit of blood. Chouji was stunned before settling back into pace to get back at Naruto for that. He launched a feign leg sweep which Naruto already seen through but figured he would give Chouji a free shot to make him feel better. Too bad Naruto didn't know that if you get hit by a Akamichi, it fucking hurts. I mean it really fucking hurts.

Naruto took the feign leg sweep only to receive a massive punch to the ribs followed by a punch to the gut that took all his air out of his lungs and launched Naruto back out of the rings thus disqualifying him from the spar.

Hinata and Ino ran to Naruto's side only to see him laughing. "Next time im not giving Chouji a free shot. That fucking hurt!!!" He yelled only to get a few laughs from the girls and even a quirk of a smile from Shikamaru.

Chouji came over and helped Naruto up. "Hey man thanks for the spar Naruto. Next time maybe we can make it even more interesting. By then I will have my family jutsu down so I hope you will have some as well." he said getting even more excited for their next match.

"Heh, ya next time we will go at it full force!" Naruto yelled getting a few chuckled from the students and some teachers.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Naruto cheered on his friends when they were sparring. Surprisingly the match between a kid named Shino Aburame and Shikamaru was rather interesting. Although barely any moves were made, the strategic planning involved in the match was superb. Shikamaru ended up forfeiting the match after Shino surrounded him by the bugs. After the match Naruto ran up to Shino and congratulated him on a hard fought match to the surprise of Shino. Naruto invited him to hang out sometime and thus he gained another friend to add to his already growing club.

Hinata squared off against Sakura much to the delight of Sakura. She seen shy girl and was thinking this will be an easy win. After the names were called Sakura began to talk some trash to try and get some sort of early victory out of this.

"Why don't you and your loser friends just leave. You will never be as great as me and my Sasuke-kun. You are just weak and should go back to you loser boy toy and your loser blonde friend. We all see it. You are shy, timid, weak, and have been spoiled rotten! You and that lame-ass short stump you call a friend." Sakura was going on and on how weak Hinata was and gloating about how great Sasuke was. However unfortunately, that was when she felt a little bit of killing intent directed solely at her. It came from Hinata.

"Don't you EVER call ME or MY FRIEND WEAK! You are a WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH that hangs off that limp dick loser!!" Hinata yelled extremely uncharacteristically and charged at Sakura.

Although Hinata's taijutsu was not the best she still had a leg up on almost all kunoichi's attending the academy and showed why in this match. Hinata was jabbing hard at various points of Sakura's body leaving large bruises while Sakura tried to dodge them.

As much as she tried to avoid and counter Hinata, there was no way in stopping what happened next.

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-two Palms!" She yelled and struck with precision and lethality only seen in veteran shinobi. At the end of the attack, Sakura laid there battered and beaten with nothing left to say.

Hinata on the other hand realized what she did and almost fainted after becoming a human apple. Her blush was soon lightened after Naruto and Ino congratulated her.

"Wow Hinata! That was totally awesome! I hope we have a good match later to see whose the stronger person in the kunoichi division." Ino said enthusiastically.

"Ya Hinata-chan, that was soooooo cool. When did you learn the Eight Trigrams thingy?" Naruto wondered outloud hoping for an answer.

"W-w-well I was l-learning f-from my f-father. I a-almost have t-t-the s-s-s-ixty four down." She stuttered reverting back to her old form.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Hinata! You will not go back to your shy self again!!!" Ino yelled at Hinata to get a loud laugh from Naruto and even Chouji who was nearby.

"Gomensai Ino-san. I will t-try harder." Hinata said keeping her stutter in check.

Ino was called next to do her spar with some no name girl. Ino had a good match and she showed that she wasn't no slouch in Taijutsu. She showed some impressive skills that was on par with Hinata. Although Hinata would have better taijutsu, Ino displayed some strong attributes for having a good basis of taijutsu training. After what seemed like ten minutes the match was finally ended when Ino sent the other girl out of the ring with a strong kick to the stomach followed by a back-fisted slap.

"Congrats Ino! You training will make you even stronger. You too Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto proudly.

"Well class since we are out here and that was the last match for the day lets work on our throws. After which we will break for lunch, come back, do class work then leave for the day." Iruka proclaimed much to the displeasure of the class.

After everyone was rested, Iruka and Mizuki, who just got back from the hospital with Sasuke who had a large bandage over his nose, showed everyone to the pillars where they are going to practice their kunai throws. First up was Shino since they were going down the name list by last name and alphabetical order.

"Ok Shino, you will have ten kunai and ten shuriken. Each body part you will hit will gain you a point. Each vital point you hit will give you two points. You may begin." Thus Shino began throwing the weapons and earning twenty-two points.

Everyone was throwing weapons at this point and the teachers were keeping the tally one by one. So far Hinata held the score for the class with thirty-one points, followed by Chouji with twenty-nine points.

After a while Sasuke was finally up and threw all the weapons at once. The teachers were amazed by his accuracy as he earned himself thirty-eight points. He turned and gave a scowling look towards Naruto, "Beat that loser. And don't think I will forget what you did to me. You will bow to me and so will your bitches as well." He said.

At that point Naruto was beyond pissed so he decided to scare the Uchiha a bit. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked back only to see an enraged look in the eyes of Naruto with ten kunai and ten shuriken in his hands. The teachers all looked a bit worried about what he was about to do. What came next was nothing short of spectacular. Naruto didn't even take his eyes off of Sasuke as he three the weapons at the targets. The crowd was silent.

A perfect forty.

"What do you think now…………you arrogant piece of shit!?" Naruto growled only to see Sasuke quickly turn around and go to where the fangirls were hoping to get some stress released. The teachers were looking at Naruto in awe and amazement. When the training was done everyone was dismissed for lunch.

After lunch was done everyone was going back to the class to begin their class work which would take about a few hours. Iruka went over various subjects such as the history of Konoha, previous Hokage's, the village heroes, beginner jutsu's which caught the whole classes attention, and then finally ending with giving everyone homework. After school was done Naruto took the hands of his two friends and led them to the training spot that he kept secret to meet up with their new sensei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sometime later)

After leading them through three training grounds and through a think forest, they finally met up with their sensei.

"Welcome my newest students. Today begins your lives as shinobi. I know that it begins when you are actually genin but one can never be too sure in this world so instead of waiting to be a genin to be considered shinobi, you will being as one now." their sensei announced to them in a commanding voice.

"Now Naruto I know that you are already trained but you will continue training just as hard. You will be considered the front line attacker. Hinata, with your Byakugan and superb taijutsu, you will be second in command and main scout for this group. Ino you are smart, beautiful and deadly and we shall use that to our advantage With your clan's jutsu, I will have you be our interrogator as well as our medic but we will get to that later. I will teach you Ino how to use torture methods but also with the help of a very special person. She won't come help until I think you are ready for her training." He said only to get a wince from Ino.

She wasn't really into the torture and interrogation thing but she would do the training if it meant she would get stronger. Hinata was excited to know that she would be scout and knew that she would be great support when needed. Naruto always knew that he would be considered the front line guy. With his knowledge of jutsu already and his Bojutsu, he was going to do his best to back up his team whenever.

"Ok first things first. Hinata, Ino we need to work on your Endurance and Speed at fast pace since we are on a timed training. I want you to jog for three hours non-stop around this whole clearing. Then you will rest and do it again. We will do this two times a day until you can jog for the whole six hours. Afterwards and I do mean immediately afterwards we will begin with the speed part. As for now take these special chakra weights. It will make it that much harder but we don't have that much time to work with so its either the hard way or leave. Choose now!" Yakama told the two girls who immediately put on the weights and began jogging.

"Now Naruto, heres some Gravity seals. They are a lot easier to use than the chakra weights since now you have better chakra control. I want you to set the weight at about a hundred pounds at the legs for starters then seventy-five weights for the wrists. Once you get used to it we will double the weights. Now as soon as you get that setup, we will begin our Taijutsu sparring." Naruto readily agreed and put on the seals.

Yakama was looking on with his new students and began to think._ "Hell if my uncle can teach and make three ordinary kids into the Sannin, I can do it to! Uncle you will be proud of me when im done and I know I will make full jounin after this"_ Yakama then got into his Taijutsu stance and began sparring with Naruto at full speed.

"_Man I get to train harder now and I get to be even stronger!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to start his spar.

"_*pant* I can't believe that *pant* this is just the *pant* start of our training! *pant* I will get stronger! *pant* For my friends! *pant* For my Naruto-kun!_" Hinata thought as she continued to jog.

"_Oh my kami! *pant* If this is starter training *pant* then im kinda afraid *pant* of the advanced training! *pant* No matter I will get stronger! *pant*" _Thought Ino as she started to catch up to Hinata.

Yakama was observing all three and knew he had a goldmine. _"These three will be something one day. But why do I got this feeling that there will be a fourth. Oh well, these next four years is going to be something else" He thought to himself._

_And thus the torturing began._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Meanwhile in a town with several gambling casinos)

"Tsunade-sama, I can't believe you are on such a hot streak! We just won enough money to pay off all our debts and have enough left over to live comfortably!" said Shizune, the apprentice of the legendary Medic Sannin, Tsunade.

"I have a bad feeling about this Shizune. We are heading back to the room right now then leaving this town as soon as possible. Cash out my earnings then meet me at the room." Tsunade said as she left the blackjack table to head to her room.

Just before she entered the room the Sannin had felt very uneasy when touching the doorknob. As if she was going to receive a horrible thing as soon as she entered. Tsunade began to feel for an chakra but found none so that eased her a bit. As soon as she openned the door she was grabbed inside and the door shut immediately.

"W-who are you!? What do you want?!" spoke an enraged but scared Sannin. She had never felt such an aura in her life. It had many feelings ranging from pure rage to pure happiness. She couldn't make out which was which.

"Tsunade of the Sannin. Legendary Medic of Konoha. Am I correct in assuming that is you?" Asked a mysterious cloaked figure.

"Y-yes I am. What do you want?"

"I have a patient for you to care for. This person will need constant care as it will take four years before he is fully one hundred percent and ready to continue their life's goal. In return, I will payoff all your debts you have accumulated over the years as well as leave you with enough money to get any necessary supplies for the person. Do you agree?"

"All I have to do is care for the patient? That's it? And all my debts are paid off? Why do I feel like I don't believe you."

As soon as she finished the sentence a briefcase appeared out of no where and opened. Inside was the money that was believed to be used to payoff her debts as well as extra cash.

"Fine I will do this. Who is the patient?" She asked.

"First you will need to know some things. One, you are not to reveal this person. If their identity gets out, he will most likely die from attacks coming from everywhere. Second as soon as I reveal them you have five minutes to atleast stabilize them as they have near non-existent chakra in their system and will need to use a chakra-transfer jutsu to do it. It shouldn't take you more than one to two minutes to do this to stabilize him. Afterwards they are all yours. Lastly, they will more than likely need your help. You must help them and disregard any ill-intentions for their plans and do it. Do I make myself clear?" The cloaked figure said putting some killer intent in their voice making Tsunade shiver.

Who is this guy?! "F-fine. I agree now who is it."

After a wave of a hand the body came into sight.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-h-h-a-t's t-t-the, t-t-the,………" Before she can say anything the mysterious man had disappeared and Shizune came bursting in the room.

"Tsunade-sama I heard some yelling and……" Then she finally caught sight the of the person laying on the ground. "T-t-t-hats the FOURTH Hokage!"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N WWWWWWWWWWWHOA!!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!! Hehehe I thought id do something and see how it works. Ok im totally sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I need to get my ideas in place and it was kinda tough to do so. Also how were my first fight scenes? Any good? _

_Now before anyone says anything I know that Tenten hasn't gotten any screen time yet but that will change in a few chapters. She will have a place and will possibly get trained by Yakama._

_Also as for Yakama he will be a jonin instructor for the three's team and I like how its set up. I believe this is a well rounded team. I won't reveal what the other teams will be until graduation day. _

_As for this well HAPPY HALLOWEEN YALL!!! Hope it was great for yall as it was for me._

_Now that that is handled thanks you all for your reviews. I only wish more would review this story since it gives me more encouragement to write and update faster. Oh and btw_

_Over 1700 Hits, im on 41 different favorites, and 57 alerts. Im actually kinda happy people like my story and will continue to write more_

_Until Next chapter yall: The Academy: Rivalries, Revelations, and Seals?_

_MOAR REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!_


	4. AcademyYears:Rivalries,Revelations,Seal?

"Normal speech"

Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)

'_Thought'_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship. But what do I know? I write about ninjas flying around blowing stuff up, how realistic is that in comparison?

A/N Hello all and how are we doing this fine day? Wanted to thank everyone that's leaving reviews and hope that more will keep doing so. I see that a few are surprised about my cliffy at the end of last chapter and I don't know when I will introduce him into the story yet. Maybe during the chuunin exams. That's atleast what im aiming for. Anyways lets get off my rambling and on with the story!!!!

Chapter 4. Academy Years: Rivalries, Revelations, and Seals?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of First year Academy)

The first year at the academy just passed and the students were being let out to enjoy their summer vacation. Well, most students.

Ino and Hinata were walking together to meet their families one last time before they went off for the next two months for constant training with Naruto and their sensei Yakama. The Hokage signed Yakama a permanent black book mission in teaching these young ninja in secret. The Hokage knew that if the council caught wind of this it would cause unseen damages to Sarutobi's image. Its not the fact that clan heiress's are getting special training, its more of the fact that the demon child is receiving special training against the wishes of the council and the Uchiha boy receives nothing of the sort.

After packing their things for travel, they met up with Naruto and their sensei and left to the mountain that Naruto trained at before. They already went there already and were impressed by their surroundings since they were their for the winter break training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The past year was actually rather productive for the young shinobi in training. In their eyes the girls believed that they were improving at a very fast rate. Hinata and Ino finally completed their endurance and speed drills and training a few weeks earlier and receiving a lot of support and cheering on from their other teammate Naruto.

After taking a week off to enjoy themselves, they continued to start training on their next part of their training of working on their strength. During this time, they were just skating by at the academy being average students and not showing off too much of their abilities. Naruto was also being an average shinobi just enjoying his time over the past year with his friends.

Kiba and Naruto quickly became friends after their first day at the academy and so did Shino. Most of the time Naruto and Kiba were bragging who was the greater ninja always acting like fresh students while Shikamaru and Shino normally played shogi to keep their strategic planning ahead of the class. Most of the time Shikamaru just pretend to be a lousy student just being completely lazy and sleeping through class but only his friends were let in on this ruse. He showed them how incredibly smart he was but said that showing it all the time was too "troublesome".

Shino was glad he was accepted in their group. Most of the Aburame Clan were looked down upon in the village due to their creepiness and how quiet they were. Not to mention that their use of bugs also grossed out most of the people. Naruto on the other hand liked that Shino could control bugs and quickly found out that he would be an excellent search and retrieve shinobi with his use of his kikai bugs and his intelligence.

Sakura and her fangirl club were still hounding Sasuke Uchiha with all their hearts. They would yell and scream and fight anyone who would assault their "god" and the most active was Sakura. Sasuke himself however found all this to be annoying and would mostly hide away from them until he got to class where he couldn't hide anymore.

Sasuke still looked down at the class as though they were weak while earning a strong rivalry with Kiba. Every time the sparring matches were called it was always Sasuke and Kiba fighting. All the matches they had up until the final week of class were one-sided and Sasuke always won. But on their final match, Kiba finally drew the match to a draw after they punched each other in the face hard and both landed outside the ring at the same time.

Naruto and Chouji also earned a very healthy and friendly rivalry themselves. Their fights were always interesting to watch since Naruto would let Chouji let loose on him and have a terrific match. Although Naruto won most of the time, Chouji won his share of matches as well as him learning some of his clan jutsu's already at a young age.

Ino and Hinata were usually tired during their matches for sparring since they were constantly working out after class getting their endurance up and speed up to par. On the last week of class, both Ino and Hinata ended up sparring against each other and the match went on for thirty five minutes before Ino lost with a ring-out. Both girls were winded after the match but were pretty happy with the results of their training.

Throughout the first year of the academy, it was mainly boring. The only interesting parts of their classes were the taijutsu spars but that was about it. Their lessons on the importance of chakra control, history, the great ninja wars, and the meaning of jutsus were all boring to the class. As soon as the year ended, the students were extremely happy.

It was later described at the end of the year that the following year the class would be learning the basics of taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu next year and all the students were happy to hear this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in present time)

"Hey Ino, you ready to go for training? I heard that the strength training was really hard to do from what Naruto-kun said. I hope we are ready for it." Hinata said while the group were walking with Ino and Hinata in the back out of listening range of their friend and sensei.

"Ya, don't worry about it. Im sure Naruto will help us whenever we need it. Besides……….we finally get to see him with his shirt off." Ino said giving herself and Hinata a deep blush.

Throughout the time they spent together training and at the academy, Hinata and Ino developed a major crush on Naruto. They teased him a lot about it to see his reaction and it was what they expected. During one of their sleepovers with just the girls, Ino and Hinata with an invited Tenten revealed to Tenten they had develop a big crush on the blonde. Tenten was surprised that they said this but wished secretly that she could spend time with the blonde boy.

Hinata told Ino at the slumber party that she doesn't mind sharing Naruto with her if she didn't mind. Ino wasn't really sure but they wouldn't let this ruin their friendship.

Back on the road, they finally reached their destination after a day of running. They went up to the house and Yakama released the genjutsu.

"Alright my prisoners!!!" Yakama said with a evil grin forming. "Its time to start you two on your strength training. Me and Naruto will continue to help you train but we will keep on our training schedule as well. Hinata you first drills will to be doing non-stop pushups until your arms go numb. Your partner will be me while Naruto you will take Ino into the training room and have her start on the weights there. We will do this for one month then switch. After the one month we will begin using chakra weights and have you move boulders, crushing trees, and more weight training."

And with that they all left with their individual partners to begin their summer training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of summer start of Second Academy Year)

After their training was finished they had to move fast back to the village since the academy began the following day. Naruto observed Yakama and how he had a lot of sealed scrolls with him but remembered they are all the strength drills and their respective tools to improve the girls strength.

Ino and Hinata were still sore and bruised from training so hard for two months. They knew they were getting stronger but it came at a hard price. They noticed that they needed a deep muscle massage and would talk to their respective family members about helping them out. Their bodies were more toned now since the strength training and Hinata and Ino both started to grow their hair out longer. Hinata had her hair down to her shoulders now and Ino had hers to the middle of her back. Naruto said he liked girls with long hair and ever since then they were growing their hair out.

Naruto himself was drained from the training. He was working ten times as hard as before with their weight training exercises and could now be considered a very high chuunin to low jounin in terms of strength and speed. He had grew a few inches since the summer and his hair was still wild as ever. He had his same outfit on as when he returned to the village when he got done with his three year trip.

As the four neared the village the guards recognized who they were and let them through telling them to head to the Hokage's tower to report in. After a few minutes they reached the tower and entered the meeting with the Hokage.

"Welcome back everyone. I see that the training is paying off well. Hinata, Ino I can see your beauty is shining more than ever. Your mothers would and will be proud when they see you. Naruto…………..you are still the same." Naruto deadpanned at this only to get a few laughs from everyone.

"Well now that you are all back, Yakama I have a mission for you. Its an A-Rank mission that should take about a week to complete. You can take an ANBU or another jounin with you if you wish as you are needed for an assassination mission. I wont go over the specs with your students here but report back to me tomorrow with your choice in a partner then you will be gone."

"Hai Hokage-sama. Naruto I will leave you in charge of the girls for training. Girls, listen to Naruto please. He knows what he is doing. I expect the drills hes assigned to you to be completed when I get back." Both the girls nodded while Naruto just agreed.

"Good now you four go on home and recover. Don't forget you three, the academy starts tomorrow so don't be late." The three students nodded and all four left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following day)

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were all walking to the academy. They all met up about ten minutes away and decided to walk in together. Upon their arrival they were to their class to see most of the class was already there with Chouji and Shikamaru already there. Naruto noticed the fangirl squad and the Uchiha already sitting in their usual spots.

After five more minutes everyone had their seats and Iruka and his assistant finally walked in.

"Welcome everyone to the second year of the academy. Im proud that you all made it so far and this year will be focused solely on the basics of the academy. We will still work on politics, history, math, and science as well. Sorry to get your hopes up." He said when he saw the students look down at the final part.

"Well can someone tell me the five main elements for Ninjutsu?" Iruka said and proceeded with the lecture. Naruto and his girls were in the back having their own quiet conversation answering questions every once in a while. Iruka covered many things ranging from bloodlines to the five main elements then finishing off with a bit of politics. The students in the class were getting really bored at this hoping to pass the time in some way or another.

After a few hours, they were all broke for lunch and Naruto and his crew all relaxed under the tree they usually ate lunch at.

"So what do you guys do over the summer?" Naruto asked to his friends.

"Well, me and my sister were training most of the time. Other than that I helped at the kennels. My mom said that maybe in a year or two I will finally be able to get my partner." Kiba said hoping to get his partner dog-nin sooner than later.

"My family were busy collecting several species of insects to add to our hive at the compound. So far we captured and took in four species of beetles, one species of spider known for their strong silk, and two species of chakra draining kikai bugs. It was a rather productive summer." Shino stated in a monotone voice.

"Well me and Chouji just spent time together watching the clouds go by whenever he wasn't training with his family." Shikamaru said in a very lazy voice while he was looking at the clouds.

"Well me and Hinata were just training most of the time. We figure that the more we train the better we will be right? Right Hinata?" Ino said nudging Hinata.

"R-right Ino-san. The more we train the better we can become." Hinata said with a small stutter in her voice.

"What about you Naruto? What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Same as you and the girls. Train, train, train. I have no family to vacation with so the next best thing to do is get stronger. Need to get better if im going to be Hokage right?" Naruto said in a proud voice.

The group gave a little laughter to Naruto about his dream to become the Hokage. However his friends would all stand behind him if he did achieve his dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, everyone went back inside for more of Iruka's 'fascinating' lectures. This time around he covered more of the basics such as history, math, and sciences. Ino and Hinata were actually quite fascinated in science seeing as Hinata liked to know bout the human body and their pressure points while Ino would love to know more about poisons, healing, and medical techniques since she was the team medic and interrogator.

After their class was over for the day Naruto took the girls to the training spot and opened the scrolls to reveal the work out equipment used for their strength training. After putting on their chakra weights, Naruto began putting the girls through the rings again like their sensei had done before.

This went on for a couple hours before the girls were too tired to continue. Naruto dismissed his shadow clones that were working with him on his taijutsu and chakra control exercises and received their training for the day. After packing everything up, the girls went to Naruto's apartment to have dinner since their parents didn't seem to mind.

Forty minutes went by and the dinner was complete. Nothing extravagant was made just a simple pot roast and some light salad. As the girls were eating Naruto go up to head to the bathroom. While in there the girls came up with a devious plan.

"Hey Hinata. Want to get Naruto back for the times he made us blush really hard and feint?" Ino said getting a readily nod from Hinata.

"What do you want to do?" She asked to Ino.

"Well I don't really want to wait to give Naruto his first kiss so I say we give it to him tonight what do you say?" Ino said with a pink hue forming on her face.

"W-w-hat?! Really?! B-but who would give him his first kiss?" Hinata said worried that Ino would demand to give it to him.

"Well I say when he gets back we both go to his side, get him a little worried then kiss him on his cheek at the same time and tell him he looks cute too." Ino said almost giggling while she said it.

Hinata readily agreed since this was a perfect thing to do. For one thing she could get Naruto back after making her feint those times he had kissed her on the cheek and Ino was giving her the chance to give him her first kiss too.

After a few minutes Naruto came back and continued to eat trying to make small talk.

"So girls, how do you like training so far? I know its hard bu………" Naruto said before being interrupted by both girls standing up and kneeling right next to him. He was feeling a bit nervous about what was going on.

"G-girls……what are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"Only this" Ino said before giving a wink to Hinata and both proceeded to give a soft and warm kiss on each of Naruto's cheek at the same time.

Naruto at this point went completely red. If there was a darker red than blood red he would be that. After a few seconds both girls whispered in his ear "I think you are totally cute Naruto-kun" in a slight seductive manner. After the girls sat back down in their chairs, they heard a loud crash.

Naruto was knocked out cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Few months later)

It was close to the middle fall when something occurred to a certain blonde academy student. His birthday was coming up. The girls wished for him to have a birthday party but he was never really one to celebrate on the day that people wanted to kill him. October tenth was the day the village remembers their fallen heroes that went up against the Kyuubi.

The girls found out about his secret during the summer break in which he revealed it to them the events surrounding the Kyuubi. They were shocked and horrified at what was done to him when he was younger but they weren't scared of what was contained in him. They saw him as the jailor and not the prisoner.

After some convincing, Naruto persuaded the girls to just go have fun at the carnival with their families. Naruto planned to just meditate at home and try not to get killed.

After a few hours of meditation, something was drawing Naruto deep into his mind. After some more meditation he began to search his mind on what was going on. He found himself back in the sewer where he met the fox for the first time. After going back to the gate he saw the fox sitting their waiting for him.

"Oi fox, what do you want?! Im busy meditating to find you pulling me into my own mind to talk to me?! You better have a damn good reason!" Naruto said in a very agitated voice.

"_**Quiet boy! Who are you to question why I, the GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, am calling you!" **_After a few tense minutes, and some mean and evil glaring, the Kyuubi spoke to the boy in an unexpected way. _**"*sigh* Look kit. Im sorry that I was yelling at you. Its just been well hell these past 10 years living inside you. Its just that ive just been free for the past few centuries and now I get trapped inside a kid. This all wouldn't have happened if that blasted Mad…….I mean blasted shinobi didn't put me under such a powerful genjutsu. I would never had attacked the village if I hadn't been under that jutsu. Anyways kit, I called you here for a reason. Ever since I've been in here I decided to do a bit of exploring and research on your body. I looked into your genes and found something quite interesting."**_ The Kyuubi said hoping to catch Naruto's attention in which it did.

"Wh-what do you mean something interesting? What did you find?" Naruto said now fully intrigued.

"_**Well as you know there are many bloodlines in the world. I know since I've been around for a very long time. After doing some extensive research, I found out that you, Uzumaki Naruto, do indeed have a bloodline limit." **_The Kyuubi said to a now shocked Naruto.

Naruto was completed flabbergasted. He had a bloodline limit!? No way! He felt like jumping for joy all of a sudden. After doing a crazy victory dance the Kyuubi was getting quite frustrated and decided to stop this now.

"_**Stop that obsessive dancing you ignoramus! Now quiet down and listen up!"**_ the Kyuubi yelled at Naruto finally getting his attention. After Naruto calmed down, he sat and began to listen.

"_**I've been around and pretty much know all the bloodline limits there are in existence. Even those that are considered extinct I know of. Your bloodline is actually considered to be extinct. You get this from your mother's side of the gene pool from what I found out. It was actually due to me being sealed into you that allows this bloodline to be activated. Let me explain it to you."**_ the Kyuubi said and started explaining the entirety of Naruto's newfound bloodline.

"_**First of all, your bloodline is called the Ring of Elements. This special bloodline allows you to control all five elements with relative ease. Haven't you wondered why you don't struggle any longer with your elemental control?"**_ Naruto shook his head and began to wonder why it was becoming more easy for him to control his elements. _**"Well that's because of your kekkai genkai. This KG allows you to master your elemental jutsus a lot faster than normal. There is also a side benefit to this. Although it doesn't allow you to access more chakra, it does however makes you chakra more potent in its use with you main affinity. This means that your attacks will be even more powerful when you use your Wind and Water jutsus. Also from what I can remember about this KG is that normal users only have one main affinity, but there were a rare few that had two or even the rarer three element. You my jailor have the main affinities of both Water and Wind. Since you have both those affinities, this allows you to access the Hyouton jutsus. Although Hyouton is considered a KG, you can still use the ice techniques though they may be highly difficult for you."**_ Kyuubi explained leaving a stunned and almost giddy Naruto to stew in his own thoughts.

"_**Now as to how you unlocked it, I remember that you first have to fully master each elemental jutsu and then it automatically unlocks for you. This normally takes several years and most don't even accomplish this until they are in their mid twenties. You however, with me sealed in you, did it by the time you were seven. Quite impressive my jailor." **_the Kyuubi told Naruto. After a few quiet minutes Naruto needed to ask some questions.

"Ok, I thank you for this information but I have my questions to ask of you. First, why are you telling me this, what do you gain from said information, and why are you always mad at me?" Naruto said hoping to get some questions knocked out the way.

"_**Well, to answer your first question, I feel obligated to tell you this information. I know probably only your Hokage knows of this bloodline though he won't tell you about it since it was supposed to be extinct. What people don't realize is that Bloodlines don't go extinct……….they just go dormant until people can unlock them again. As for you second questions, the more you know about yourself the better chances are that you will stay alive. The longer you stay alive I stay alive. And as to why im always made at you?………………….Wouldn't you be mad if you were awoke from a two decade long sleep to be controlled to attack a village then get sealed inside a child only to have said child be treated like shit and I have to feel each emotion you are going through?"**_ The Kyuubi answered. Naruto was quite happy with the answers so he decided to push for one more thing.

"Uhm……Kyuubi-sama……" Naruto began as he was quite nervous. Kyuubi seen this honorific and was wondering what was coming. "…..could you possibly………help me……….with some………ice jutsus?" Naruto finally got out. The Kyuubi was shocked that the boy was asking for his help. The Kyuubi was trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to reveal the boys heritage yet and he did want him to become stronger……..why not.

"_**Hmmm……..atleast you are treating me with the respect I deserve kit. You keep doing that and learn of a way to grant me temporary freedom outside of your body, then I will teach you some ice jutsus that I know of." **_Kyuubi said hoping to get an agreement with no reason behind it.

"Wait a minute, how can I give you temporary freedom? I don't know that much about seals yet and I have no clue nor do I want to alter the seal already on me! I would die if you got free!" Naruto yelled beginning to get angry only to calm down when the Kyuubi tried to explain the idea.

"_**Kit, listen to me. I didn't say give me freedom right away. Im talking about a later point in time. I know a little bit about seals but you will need to get some kind of training for what I want to teach you. Ask your village leader if he has any books for you to work on. Then once I believe you are ready I will go over the steps of giving me temporary freedom and you will understand the mechanics behind it so if you feel I am tricking you, then you can stop it. Deal?" **_the Kyuubi explained to Naruto. He hadn't want to explain it to him but he did anyways. Now he can only hope that the boy takes the deal.

"Well, I guess that's a good deal then. Fine. But you must give me your word as a spirit and as a fox, if I give you temporary freedom, this will not be a trick to get out and run rampage. And while you have temporary freedom, you will limit the amount of chakra to that of a low kage and I know that is still a lot but still enough to be taken down instead of you receiving even a twentieth of your max power, and you will have to tell me how long you will be and where you go. If I believe that you are trying to escape and cause havoc without my consent then you must return to your seal and be under unbearable pain until you do. Now do we have a deal?" Naruto stated.

To say the fox was shocked is a gross understatement. He was absolutely dumfounded and was having a brain fart trying to comprehend what the boy just pulled on him. He has to give him pretty much a blood oath and agree to his terms. After some consideration and some heavy thinking, the Kyuubi reluctantly agreed. He knew that the boy had him dead to rights but he didn't care. Temporary freedom is better than no freedom.

"So when do we start training with ice jutsus Kyuubi-sama? I really wanna learn something cool and useful." Naruto said hoping to get some training in already.

"_**I will teach you an easy ice technique for now. When I believe that you are ready for another tech I will then teach you again. First off since you know the Kage Bunshin, I will teach you the Hyou Bunshin. This pretty much is the same thing with the same benefits with a bit of a difference. With Kage Bunshin you can dismiss one clone and your other clones and you get its memory. With the Hyou Bunshin, once you create it and give it its objectives, it wont pass along any other information to the other clones and only back to the main user. Its only use is to be used in combat and not for scouting. Also another benefit from this is that these clones can take a lot of beating before disappearing. They also hit two times as hard as you since they are total ice but they take a little more chakra than your Kage Bunshin. For now we will work on that. Now lets head to a training ground and train in secret we can probably get you to use this in a few hours. But use this only as a secret technique. This can be your ace in the hole when fighting and the situation gets desperate. Now wake up and lets go"**_ the Kyuubi said and proceeded to kick Naruto out and back into reality.

Naruto woke up and grab some training gear and set out to his secret spot. After jumping from rooftop to rooftop and not being discovered the Kyuubi told him to go near the lake and get ready for training. The Kyuubi said that this will take a lot of focus but with his bloodline, once he gets this down then most of the other ice techniques he will learn will come faster than normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five hours of hardcore training, Naruto was finally able to make a single Hyou Bunshin. He decided to see how strong it was and had a light spar with it. He was very impressed that the clone took a lot of hard hits and gave even harder ones back. After a spar of twenty minutes Naruto finally destroyed his clone and landed on the ground a bit winded. He had never sparred like that before and was now very greatful he can spar with the intent to kill while he couldn't before.

Naruto packed his things up and decided to head to the Hokage's tower to speak to the old man about some important facts. He sealed all his belongings inside their respective scrolls, washed off in the cool pond, changed into his extra set of clothes and set off to the tower.

Once he reached there and ditching a few…………unruly mobs, he climbed up the stairs to find the Hokage in his office with his door open. He was just standing there looking out in at the village in complete silence. Naruto decided that silence wasn't his thing so he let his presence be known.

"Hey old man! Whats up?" He yelled get a bit of a surprised reaction off the Hokage.

""Naruto! Don't do that! *sigh* Why couldn't you just announce your presence in normal tone like everyone else?" the Hokage said getting a small chuckle out of the young blonde.

"Awww cmon old man. Now where would the fun be in that?"

"What can I do for you Naruto?" the Hokage asked seeing a slight serious look on his face.

"Well Ojii-san, I have something to tell you. Actually I have a few things to tell you and I wish that this room was quiet to do so." Naruto said with the Hokage getting the meaning behind it.

"Ah very well. Falcon! Bear! Reveal yourselves!" demanded the Hokage and there out of the shadows came two of the most trusted ANBU units that guarded the Hokage.

"I would like for you two to take a break. Me and Naruto have some personal things to talk about and it shall be done in private." The Hokage told his guard. After a nod by each of them they disappeared in the wind and the Hokage proceeded to do his sound proof jutsu to cover the room.

"Ok Naruto what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked curiously.

"I talked with Kyuubi."

At that second the Hokage looked extremely shocked at the boy. Yakama revealed to the Hokage that Naruto knew of the fox sealed in him but never said anything about him talking to it.

"A-and what did you talk about?" Sarutobi asked in a scared voice.

"Well, after some small talk the fox wished to reveal a secret to me that he discovered after he researched my genes and body." Naruto said in a calm voice not letting on that any worry was there. The Hokage was now scared and terrified hoping that the fox didn't reveal to Naruto his heritage.

"He told me that I had a Kekkai Genkai! I couldn't believe it but then he told me what is was. Apparently, whoever my mother was, I got her KG and its called The Ring of Elements and I actually activated it from my training and with the fox's help! The fox told me that you might know it?" Naruto said excitedly.

The Hokage couldn't believe what he heard. The fox told Naruto that he had a KG, an extinct KG at that and that he had activated it! Sarutobi couldn't believe his ears. After a while Naruto explained the situation to the Hokage and what he and the fox discussed. Sarutobi was actually quite happy for the boy and now knew that he would be a very powerful shinobi later down the road. After he told the Hokage about the deal he made, Sarutobi looked a bit suspicious at the young blonde but decided not to question it. He knew all about blood oaths since he had some himself. For a chakra spirit of the caliber of the Kyuubi to swear by one, he felt a little bit better.

"So, you need some sealing guides eh Naruto? Well I have some here in the office and that starts off as a trainee in sealing to becoming a Master Expert. Go grab that scroll there by the statue of a dove on the second shelf." Naruto proceed to grab the scroll and the Hokage put his blood on it to open it and handing the book that was sealed inside of it to the blonde.

"Now remember Naruto, this is a very powerful book and should never be lost. If it is, then I fear that someone may have come upon a very powerful took. Please be careful with this and keep it safe okay?" Naruto nodded and took the book and put it in his own scroll.

"Well Naruto this has been a very interesting night already with your story so I believe you should go home and start reading that book. I will see you again some other time." The Hokage said leaving no room for additional talk at the end of the sentence. So with that Naruto left to go back home and begin reading the book hoping to be a seals master in the next couple years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Several Months Later)

Naruto stood in his apartment waking up quite early. Today would start the new school year at the Academy and all the students were becoming quite happy. This year they would work on more advanced forms of Taijutsu, working with Ninjutsu's and even Genjutsu's as well as working with more in the science fields but they still had to deal with more politics and math and history.

Naruto began to think of Hinata and Ino now that they finished their Strength Training two months early quite to the surprise of both him and their sensei. He was so proud of his friends lately that they were progressing fast and would soon be working on par with him. Over the summer and a month before the previous school year let out, Yakama-sensei had been working with them on their chakra control and nature manipulation. Yakama found out that Hinata had a fairly strong Water affinity. This was quite a surprise since it was known that the Hyuuga clan were mainly Earth affinities since that's what their family taijutsu is determined to be. Strong and Rigid while having an unbreakable defense. That was brought to his attention and now knew why Hinata couldn't do the Jyuuken to her families liking. She was like water, fluidic, powerful, yet calm and steady.

Ino turned out to be a Lightning element user. She wasn't surprised since that was what her family was since their family jutsus were based of electrical signals being sent to the brain and down throughout the body. Yakama had a few ideas for Ino and knew that she would love them.

Ever since then, Ino and Hinata have been working with not stop chakra control and building their chakra reserves to high levels. As of now, Naruto had been training even more viciously lately with his sensei and getting even stronger. At this point, Naruto is considered to be a solid low jounin at this point while Hinata and Ino had been at the point of mid chuunin level in speed, endurance and strength but at genin level in chakra control and jutsus. Naruto knew that his sensei is going to start teaching them jutsus but only when they had shown enough chakra control to work the jutsus.

During this time the Kyuubi also taught Naruto a few more chakra control exercises and taught him another ice technique. The only problem is if Naruto were to use this technique, then he would be greatly winded for a few minutes before he recovers and can continue to fight.

As Naruto left his apartment to goto school he saw three beautiful young girls standing by his building waiting for him. It was Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

Tenten hasn't seen much of Naruto lately since he was always hanging with the other two girls and she was getting upset. So she took the initiative a few months back and talked to Naruto to see what was all that about. She was clearly upset when she talked to him but he calmed her down telling her whats been going on. She was surprised and jealous that these other girls were getting special training without her. She begged and pleaded to Naruto to atleast introduce her to his sensei in which he couldn't say no to such a cute face.

After some time had pass by, his sensei had accepted a fourth and final student stating that he can't take on anymore. If there were more then things would get suspicious and he couldn't have that. So ever since then, Tenten had been working on endurance and speed training and is very close to completing it.

So the four went to school all walking together ready to start another year while Tenten was very happy they she was going to graduate this year. They all talked about a few things and made small talk until they met up with their friends and went to class. Tenten had to leave the group as she went to the next floor where her class was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome everybody to the third year at the academy. As you are well aware of this year will be more focused towards taijutsu, genjutsu and how to break it, as well as ninjutsu." Iruka started off while the class had begun to listen intently. Well most of the class.

Ino, Hinata and Naruto were all sitting in the back playing cards when a certain Uchiha began to spy on what they were doing. He was actually furious that they would rather play cards than pay attention to class while he was doing what was needed to be done. So he decided to call them out on it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why do those three get to play cards and do nothing while we all do our best and listen to you?" Sasuke said getting cold glares directed at him from three people.

"Hmmm. You know what you're right. For punishment Naruto will you please stand. I want you to explain to me how to break a genjutsu. This will teach you to pay attention in class and not play cards and disrupt the others." Iruka said in a sad voice. He knew that Naruto was holding back but couldn't prove it or why he was doing it. Sasuke on the other hand was grinning wide knowing that the dobe couldn't answer it since it wasn't even covered yet. _"Heh, that should teach the idiot to dick around in class. I hope he gets detention and embarrassed by this and the whole class laughs at him."_ He thought.

"There are actually three ways to break a Genjutsu sensei. First is to Mold your chakra and form the Hand seal of a ram and yell kai to release it. Second is to cause a type of bodily harm to your self for example cut yourself to awaken you from the genjutsu. And lastly is to have another persons chakra enter yours and they can release you from it." Naruto said proudly and sending a smug grin back at Sasuke.

"T-that's absolutely correct Naruto. But please will you put the cards away and pay attention. We don't want any more distractions." Iruka said hiding his joy to hear Naruto answer the question correctly. Sasuke however was seething. How the hell did this dobe know that already and he didn't even know. Sasuke was beginning to think that he was holding back but couldn't place as to why.

After a few hours everyone was outside practicing the jutsus that they were being taught which were considered the basic three. Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi. The teachers were going over with each student on how to improve and show them where their mistakes were being made. All the students except three. Iruka went over to Ino, Hinata, and Naruto who were standing to the side and wondered why they were practicing.

"Hey you three, why are you not practicing? Don't you want to get better and stronger?" Iruka asked.

"That's ok sensei we already know those three. Here lets show you." All three did a henge of the Hokage, did a bunshin each, and each did a kawarimi with a log that was nearby. Iruka was very impressed and congratulated them on how they were able to do this.

This didn't go unnoticed. Kiba was watching and surprised to see this happen while Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other with a quizzical look and wondering if they should get to the bottom of this. Chouji was watching them and went over to talk to Naruto and ask how he did it so easily. However, Sasuke was again seething in pure anger.

"_How the FUCK does that dobe know that so easily!? Has he had any kind of special training?! No that can't be it. Who the fuck would want to train that loser when they can train me instead. I can't say anything about the other two since they come from clans and their members could have taught them. I will find out how he is doing this then take it for my own. It is my right to have as much power as I can to defeat my brother. Im a god damn Uchiha and nothing is out of my grasp!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura on the other hand was just staring dreamily at Sasuke trying to talk to him and getting him to go out with her. He was ignoring her but she thought he was just playing hard to get.

After their training and learning to do the jutsus everyone was dismissed for the day and Naruto with his girls left to get Tenten and go back to training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the Hokage Office)

The Hokage was "busy" doing paperwork. His shadow clones had been working very hard to keep everything organized and under control why the main Hokage read his novel "Icha Icha Punishment". Apparently the Hokage had a bit of a kinky side and loved the new Bondage series of Icha. As soon as he turned the page and let out a perverted giggle, another giggle could be heard outside his window. Knowing only one person to do that he didn't bother putting his book away and just acknowledged the stranger.

"Well, it sure has been a long time my student. What brings you here pray tell?" Sarutobi asked finally getting a view of Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Well sensei I was hoping to do more research here since Konoha always have the finest of fruits to pick at." At that moment another perverted giggle could be heard. The Hokage went to the window to see the toad sage sitting outside with his telescope pointed directly at a nearby bath house.

"*sigh* Jiraiya you will never change. Now what is the real business you are doing here? Going to give me the usual spy reports as usual or is it something else?" Sarutobi asked in a serious voice.

"Fine fine. I wanted to check up and see how the little gaki is doing." Jiraiya asked while stepping inside the room.

"Well so far he is very strong. He has been training non-stop with my nephew. Yakama told me that so far he is atleast a strong low jounin level shinobi right now. And before you ask no he will no go with you and no he will not take the genin exam to become a genin yet. He's waiting for that to be able to graduate with his friends." Sarutobi explained while Jiraiya deadpanned before he can barrage the Hokage with questions.

"Well can I atleast see him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hmmm. No. Not yet anyways. I want you to wait until the end of this academic year to meet him. I have my reasons behind it and you will obey them." Hiruzen explained to the sannin in a very serious voice.

"Fine fine. But I will hold you to that sensei. I only saw him once during his entire life and im his kami damn Godfather! I don't care if those old fossils see me with him!" Jiraiya said letting loose a bit of killer intent.

"Calm down Jiraiya. I know how you feel. I really want to reveal his existence to the council but not yet. I have a feeling that something is going to go down in the next few years and its not safe to reveal him to be a Namikaze yet.

"Hrumph! Fine. But I will be seeing him at the end of the year. I wonder how he looks and if he has any females hanging all over his junk yet." Jiraiya said earning a few perverted giggles from himself and the Hokage.

"Enough for now Jiraiya. Go back to your network and see if there's anything you can find about Orochimaru. The second you do come back and let me know. Dismissed." With that Jiraiya left the office and went back to do his spying on his former teammate and no S-rank missing nin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in a border town near Fire country)

"Tsunade-sama. I know we have been treating him for two years already but when will the fourth be awake again?" Shizune asked her master in a worried voice.

"*sigh* We went over this before Shizune. I don't know when he will wake up. Each day is just another bad one for him. He needs to wake up soon or he will have too much damage done to his muscle from atrophy that he will never recover from. He has atmost one more year before he can't recover." Tsunade said with a worried look on her face.

Ever since she took on the patient known as the Fourth Hokage she had been able to keep watch over him with no problems. His health has gradually went from critical to completely healthy about three months ago. But now she couldn't think what was keeping him in this coma.

"Uhm, Tsunade-sama, I know you will think bad of me for this but can we undress the Fourth again. He looks so peaceful sleeping in the nude." Shizune said with a blush that would put Hinata to shame.

"Shizune! Stop thinking perverted thoughts! *sigh* But it can't be helped can it? Everytime I look at the Fourth even my body quivers with excitement. I just can't believe that is his actual size just being soft. Can you imagine when he is fully aroused?" Tsunade said trying to earn a heavy blush again from her apprentice.

It worked. More than usual as Shizune was now completely out cold. Possibly in a wet dream like the past year.

After waking Shizune up a few hours later, Tsunade began to tell her to undress the fourth as it was his time to take a sponge bath. Shizune immediately almost ripped the clothes off the former Hokage and went to get the bucket of warm and a sponge. While Tsunade was getting the other bed ready she heard some grumbling behind her. As she turned, she froze as she had now seen a fully conscious Minato Namikaze staring directly into her chocolate eyes.

"Tsunade-sama here's the warm water. Can I wash his lower regions this ti…………." Before she finished her question Shizune finally seen that the former Hokage was up and now looking directly at her with a raised eye brow.

"What was that about washing what on me beautiful?" Minato said in a weak but chipper voice.

Shizune nearly fainted when he called her beautiful but then realized he was completely in the nude. Before she could faint, Tsunade walked over and grabbed her apprentice by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for her rudeness Hokage-sama but this young one is my apprentice. Her name is Shizune and a very good medical ninja. And if you haven't guess yet, im Tsunade of the Sannin. Remember me?" Tsunade asked in concerned voice.

"Hai. I remember you. And its also nice to see that you have such a beautiful apprentice. I hope we get to know each other later. My late wife would appreciate that I don't dwell on the past and move on with my life. Kushina would probably come back from the dead just to beat me if I mourned her death for too long." Minato said in a weak laugh.

"Minato-sama, what happened and where have you been? That last I heard was that you were fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune then you died defeating it." Tsunade stated to a confused looking ex-Hokage.

Minato then began detailing what happened that fateful night and how he should have been dead. Then he described a man in his dreams saving him saying that his time was not done yet and he was still needed. After what seemed like a few hours, Tsunade finally gave Minato a sponge bath while Shizune just stood back and watched in a heavy blush.

"Shizune-san, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. So you have seen me naked. I bet its nothing to you since you are a medical ninja. You should have seen your fair share of naked men by doing physicals correct?" Minato asked

"Unfortunately Minato-sama" At that Minato stopped the talk and told Tsunade to stop with the honorific. He couldn't stand that and it made him feel old. "Unfortunately Minato, she has never did a full body exam before. Believe it or not you are the first male she had seen completely nude." Tsunade said earning a completely floored and fainted Shizune on the floor.

"You know Tsunade, your apprentice is very cute. I wish to get to know her better and see where things go. If she is that pure and innocent im pretty sure Kushina wouldn't object to her." Minato said with a kind warm smile as Tsunade dried him off and put on clean warm clothes on him.

"Well she does seem to be fully infatuated with you. If I remember correctly, she actually tried to ride you not too long ago. Although she didn't see me I knew what she was doing. After I spied on her, she was completely nude with her breasts on your face trying to get a reaction out of your…………well manhood" Tsunade said with a faint blush on her face. "After she failed she just put her clothes back on and went back to her room to sleep. I feel sorry for her but I would like it if you made the initiative to get to know her. I know she is a good person with a bit of a wild side. And yes. That side reminds me greatly of Kushina." Tsunade said as she laid Minato back into bed.

"Would you mind just placing her next to me? I wont do anything perverted like that sensei of mine. I would just like the company while I sleep. I miss my wife greatly and this will help." Minato said earning him a nod from Tsunade.

She picked up her apprentice and laid her right next to Minato. To their surprise she immediately snuggled right on his arm and put her face in the crook of his neck.

"Kawaii!!!!!" Tsunade squealed quietly and took a camera out and snapped a photo. Minato was just embarrassed but went with it and laid his head on hers.

"Before I go Minato, I thought I would let you know. You have one week to rest. Then we have to get you back into physical shape an up to par like before you 'died' and then we can return to Konoha if you wish. This will take about a year or two depending on you." She said before closing the door and turning off the lights.

Minato looked at how cute Shizune was and went straight to sleep with one final thought on his mind. _"Kushina I hope you agree with my decision to move on. Shizune seems like such a kind soul and I know you will approve."_ And with that he felt what appeared to be a warm pair of lips on his forward. He opened his eyes to see a ghostly image of Kushina with a smile on her face before disappearing in a small light. It appeared to Minato that Kushina's soul was finally put to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Third Year)

Yakama looked on at his students with a proud smile. "Well my lovely gaki's, it seems you are surpassing even my expectations. Tenten I would like to congratulate you on graduating and becoming a full genin. Good luck with your team. I know how Maito Gai is and believe me he is going to train you into the ground. But with your recent passing of the Speed and Endurance challenge, you should be fine. I still expect you to join us during the academy year for training when you are not with your team or missions." He said with a nod on Tenten's face.

They saw Tenten off so that she can go meet with her new team.

"Yakama-sensei what is the plan for today?" Naruto asked hoping to learn more jutsus or just do some heavy training.

"Well, me and the girls are going to train and work on their taijutsu while increasing their chakra control and Jutsus while working with strength and speed drills. I am going to combine all the training into one now since this is our final year together before you graduate to genins. Naruto, you will go and see the Hokage for now as he wants you to meet somebody." Yakama said while Naruto was pouting but couldn't do anything about it.

Upon arrival at the Tower and inside the Hokage's office, Naruto saw that there was one more person there with long white hair, a weird kanji on his hit-aite, strange red markings on his face and a elegant pair of robes.

"Hey old man, whose this? And why am I here?" Naruto asked wondering what was going on.

"Heh, its been a long time gaki. I know you don't know me but I know you. I'm" Jiraiya starts doing his impression on how he first meets people. Before anything else can go on Sarutobi hits him in the head with a staff that appeared out of no where and stopped him from proceeding.

"Damn it Jiraiya you know I hate it when you do that stupid introduction. *sigh* Naruto, this is Jiraiya of the sannin and he is your Godfather." Naruto just stunned for a minute then looked at the man that was supposed to be his godfather.

"Now before you say anything know that if I could have adopted you, or even been there to be with you I would have. The only problem was the stupid council blocking everything. Know that I am here now wanting to get to know my godson and see how hes turning out to be." Jiraiya said. As soon as he finished he was glomped by a crying little blonde who was extremely happy to have some kind of family outside of the old man.

After a few minutes, Naruto wiped his eyes and began telling his life story so far to Jiraiya. This took over three hours to detail to the Sannin and so far Jiraiya looked rather calm. He was pissed that the village had treated him so bad, how some of the academy teachers were trying to sabotage his training but luckily he already was better then most of them so nothing happened, but was curious when Naruto revealed his bloodline to his godfather and how it was found out.

"Naruto, can I take a look at your seal I want to make sure its fine and not degrading." Jiraiya said in a wise tone of voice.

"Sure Jiraiya-oji. Here." Naruto then lifted up his shirt and focused some chakra on his stomach to reveal his seal. What was not expected to see other seals on there as well.

"What the fuck!? There are more seals on here sensei! I swear to god if you put them on here I will ri.."

"I swear Jiraiya this isn't by my hand. I have no idea what they are doing on there. I have an idea. Lets get him to another room and see what is going on." Sarutobi said with a urgent voice.

They all got together and rushed to another room to see what the hell is going on. To add seals ontop of other seals is very dangerous and can disrupt the seal matrix of the Kyuubi if done wrong. Jiraiya needed to know what the hell is going on.

After getting into an empty exam room Jiraiya got Naruto to strip down to his boxers to see what was going on. After he told Naruto to try and focus chakra all throughout his body, Naruto tried but stopped after a heavy headache formed on his head and disrupted everything.

"Naruto, whats going on I said focus!" Jiraiya commanded to him only to earn him a yell back.

"Im trying Jiraiya-oji! But I get a bad bad headache everytime I focus too hard." Naruto said in a defeated voice.

Jiraiya was thinking and came up with a solution. "Naruto, im going to knock you out. Then im going to focus chakra into you myself and reveal any seals that are on your body ok?" Jiraiya said to a worried Naruto who just nodded. After he agreed Jiraiya hit a pressure point and knocked Naruto out. He told the Hokage to come close and help him focus chakra while Jiraiya searched for seals.

What they didn't expect to see several seals all over his body. There were two on his legs, three near his stomach not including his main seal, a seal over his heart, seal on his forehead, seal on his neck near his hairline, and finally a seal on his scrotum.

As soon as Sarutobi stopped focusing chakra, there were two evil aura's that reached the entire village. It was that of a very pissed off Grandfather figure that was spilling out killer intent and an even more enraged Godfather that spilled twice as much killer intent out.

"Hokage-sama, I swear on my life," As Jiraiya drew blood on his hand and spread it across his chest, " and on this blood oath that I will find the mother fucking bastards that did this to my godson. They will die by my hands if I can figure out who did this and damn your rules. I will make them PAY!!!" Jiraiya roared that was heard and felt throughout the whole village.

"Jiraiya-san, I will be there to help carry out this punishment. To do this to a civilian is unforgivable and will be put to death." explained a rather pissed off Hokage spewing even more killer intent out that all nearby civilians began to wet their pants.

Throughout the village, several individuals were beginning to worry as if a great secret just got out and they were about to pay horribly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Phew there is another chapter for yall. I was wondering if I could do two chapters this weekend and im surprised that I did it. I must say im rather impressed with it.**

**Now I was wondering what do you guys think about MinatoxShizune? I mean Minato has not aged so im assuming they about the same age give or take a few years right? Oh and btw Shizune will be a bit kinky in my eyes cuz well hell I think that she has a deep kinky side. Whether yall like it or not that will be a pairing that I am doing. I was thinking of doing a MinatoxTsunadexShizune thing but I figure Jiraiya needs some love since hes always due and I think Tsunade can get him to calm down a bit.**

**And yes I finally revealed the seals all over Naruto's body. Next chapter they will be released and I will go over what kind of seals they were. Afterward Naruto will not go Super saiyen and shit no he will just gain a decent power boost but will need to be retrained on all his……………….you know what I wont reveal it yet. Need to keep some secrets.**

**I know I haven't been giving Tenten some screentime and I figure it was time to give her some. And don't worry. She will see more in the next few chapters.**

**Now how did everyone like narutos bloodline? I mean its believable right? Also it is in my opinion that Naruto can use Ice Jutsu. His mother must have been a Heavy Water Affinity user and his Father was a greater Wind user so in my mind he gained both affinities once he was born. He should be able to use ice jutsu but it will be really difficult to do since he doesn't have the KG for it but even with his own KG it will be hard.**

**Now that's it for now so lets get those reviews going. NEED MOAR REVIEWS!!!! Please I don't care just say hey awesome chappy or hey shitty chappy I don't care I just like having constructive criticism and the more reviews I get the more inspired I get to right.**

**Next Chapter: Graduation: Unsealing, Teams, Missions.**


	5. Graduation: Unsealing, Teams, Missions

"**Normal speech"**

**Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)**

'_**Thought'**_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship.

A/N Welcome once again to another chapter of my Naruto Fic. I would like to thank Kingkakashi for being the only one to notice that Minato upon his return had no reaction to where he was or said nothing about Naruto. Well there is a reason behind it and I will either get to it this chapter or the next. Also I wanna know in your Review guys. Also Haku will be a guy in this story. Sorry yall for wanting a Fem Haku but not this Fic. If this disappoints people im sorry but that's my decision. Anyways that's it for now more at the end.

Chapter 5: Graduation: Unsealing, Teams, Missions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hokage's Examination Room)

"Jiraiya, lets settle down for the time being. We don't want to lose our heads just yet. I know what has happened to little Naruto but we cannot lose ourselves………………Can you tell atleast who put the seals on? Maybe they left their signature like most sealers do. If they did I have a list of all known sealers and their chakra signature in a scroll around here somewhere if case I need a sealer every now and then." Sarutobi said trying to calm down the enraged Jiraiya.

After some calming breathes and five shadow clones that received a rasengan in their crotches, Jiraiya finally began to settle down. Now longer seeing red he began to contemplate the seals and their masters.

"Ok, ok. Now that I can think straight, I need you to get that scroll and bring it to me. I need to see what kind of seals were used here and what is needed to be done to remove them. From what I can tell there looks like to be a lot of work to be done." Jiraiya said.

"Ok give me thirty minutes to find the scroll then we will proceed with the unsealing. I know that im not much of a seals master but I can help. I shall also send word to his sensei. He needs to know what is going on." Sarutobi explained.

Upon the Hokage leaving the room, Jiraiya pulled out his gigantic scroll on his back, drew some blood from his finger, placed it on the seal protecting the scroll and unraveled the entire thing. There were only three people in the world that knew what was in that scroll. The Hokage being one of them, a presumed dead Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya himself.

"_This is going to take a while. It doesn't matter, this takes precedence over my research. But afterwards……………oh boy afterwards is going to be fun"_ Jiraiya thought while a perverted giggle took control of his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three Hours Later)

"Well it seems I have found what each seal does sensei. I must say…………..whoever did this was very cruel, inhuman, and despicable. To do this to a child is unheard of and violates many human codes. We will bring them to justice when this is all said and done." Jiraiya said to his sensei while seething with raw hatred.

"In time Jiraiya in time. Now what does each seal do and how many do we have? Also on top of that Naruto will be waking up here in about another hour or two. Should we tell him?" Sarutobi asked.

"No. Not yet anyways. As the boys sensei and his guardian for the past few years, I say we wait until the seals are removed then tell him. That way he will be too exhausted to do anything and will be thinking smart after their removal instead of rushing off to destroy the village trying to find the people who did this to him." Yakama said. After the message reached him, he had Ino, Tenten, and Hinata do cooldowns then go home for the day. He had only been there for an hour but heard and seen enough to be pissed.

"Fine. We won't tell him yet. Sensei are you and your nephew ready to here what the seals do? You will most likely not like it." Jiraiya stated in a knowingly fashion.

Both of the Sarutobi's nodded in agreement and Jiraiya began to detail the seals place on Naruto.

"First lets start at the head to the bottom. On his forehead is an Intelligence Suppression seal. Basically as it says it suppresses his knowledge. And yes Yakama, this was the reason why he took so god damn long to learn anything if at all anything. The boy surprises me to no end. Everything I heard on your little training expedition Yakama………….you did well my friend." Jiraiya said trying to lighten the mood around the office.

"Next we have a seal on the back of his neck. I think it's a Hyuuga type seal since it resembles cage bird seal but to a lesser extent. This apparently is a Concentration blocker Seal. This is used to just mess with someone's concentration. The harder they try the harder the headache and disrupts their train of thought or trying to remember anything. This also greatly and drastically messes with chakra control. If you don't concentrate, how will you improve correct?"

"That makes complete and utter sense. Everytime we worked on chakra control he always seemed to complain about headaches. I always thought he was just complaining. I feel so bad for not believing him." Yakama said with his head low.

"No need to feel sorry Yakama, we will bring the perpetrators to light and deal with them accordingly." Sarutobi told his nephew.

"Next we have a seal above his heart. This seems to be the oldest of seals and is definitely Hyuuga. This is an exact replica of the caged bird seal and if triggered, it will cause major heart complications thus leading Naruto to having a heart attack and while no one knowing it was caused by a seal unless carefully inspected." Jiraiya continued

"Next we have three doozy of chakra suppression seals. They look like ANBU style seals but im not too sure. I'd have to look at that scroll with the chakra signatures and the sealer's name. Next we have the one I'm most pissed off at and is the second oldest. This is an Uchiha Seal and was only used on their prisoners for jail for serial rapists, child molesters, and other sexual offenders. If I remember correctly, it's a Penial Growth Suppression seal. Basically it halts any type of growth to those young enough to their penis's. Luckily for Naruto he's still young enough to get it removed with no real damage's caused. Also it suppresses their sperm. If they get aroused however, that's when the pain kicks in. If they then ejaculate, it causes them so much pain that it can usually cause death. Those vile, inhuman, motherfucking Uchiha sealers are so lucky they are dead or else hell would be paid." Jiraiya said while spitting the Uchiha name out as if it was poison. After some calming down and more rasengans shoved into clones dicks, he tried to finish.

"Im so lucky those are Do Bunshins (Earth Clones) or else I would be in so much pain from the memories I would be giving to myself for do that to my clone's." Jiraiya laughed trying to lighten the mood again. "Ok now finally, we get to our Muscle Disruption Seals. These are used on muscles to completely disrupt the normal control of your muscle features making it damn near impossible to walk or even move your arms. For Naruto to be doing this is absolutely amazing. However, it also disrupts the muscle mass to grow in normal means. It usually takes twice as long for muscles to memorize the movements of taijutsu and to grown in mass." Jiraiya finished taking a deep breathe and sitting down. "Man im getting to old for this shit and Sensei I don't want to hear a fucking word out of you because you to are getting too old for this shit."

The Hokage laughed lightly and agreed with Jiraiya. "Ok my student, heres the scroll with all the necessary information to determine who the attackers were." Jiraiya took the scroll unraveled it and began scroll through looking at the scrolls and determining who did them based on chakra signatures. After about twenty minutes Jiraiya rolled up the scroll and tossed it back to Hiruzen.

"Ok this is what is going to happen and who did this. First off I can remove all the seals luckily although the chakra seals and the seal over the heart will be most challenging. It will take no less than four hours to complete it all to Sensei I will need you to apply a Sleep Jutsu to Naruto here so I can start on the work immediately. As for who done them………..lets see. First for the two Hyuuga seals, it was done by Hiroto Hyuuga. He is the only sealer outside the elders that has enough knowledge to do what was needed to be done and his chakra signature is right on the money." Jiraiya said.

"As for the Muscle and Intelligence seals, they were done by rookie sealers from the Yamanaka clan. First one on the muscles was from Ichiro Yamanaka. His signature fit's the ones here and the Mind one was done by the son of Ichi Yamanaka, Kaito Yamanaka. Once again his chakra signature is dead on. As for the groin seals, that was personally done by Fugaku Uchiha himself. That lucky fucking bastard. If I find a way to resurrect the dead hes coming back only to die again. Now for the three chakra seals………….I'm sorry to say this but there is no match to the records here Sensei. That usually means two things." Jiraiya said deadpanning on the issue.

"Outside party….." Yakama said.

"Or Danzo and his ROOT." the Hokage said while sighing.

"Exactly. Since we know that no one outside the village knows of Naruto we are immediately removing outside part from the list. So that leave Danzo. I will kill him Sensei and remove all his damn ROOT rats from the face of the earth." Jiraiya said in a very cold voice.

"Hai. We will get rid of all parties but first lets remove the seals from Naruto and see what the damage is. Its already late. I will place Naruto under a sleep jutsu and have him at my place tonight and he will be ready for tomorrow morning. Lets all get some rest." the Hokage said with all parties agreeing to said idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Evening at a Border Town Previous year before upon Minato Waking up)

Its been several hours since Minato woke up only to fall back to sleep and get some rest. To his right, was Tsunade's apprentice and long time Shizune, sleeping peacefully like never before. Minato had his arm around her and was now just waking up for a second time. Upon removing any disturbances in his eyes so that he can see the room, he saw that it was evening and Tsunade was moving around the room.

"Good evening Tsunade-san. How long was I out and has Shizune woken up yet at all?" Minato asked

Tsunade just looked at the two sleeping in the bed and couldn't help but smile. "Well Minato-san, you woke up early this morning and just got up again so I think its safe to say about thirteen hours. I must say that you waking up was very exciting. However, I am truly sorry to say that Kushina and your son has passed away. I received word from Jiraiya about this that both had died the night of the attack. I'm not sure if you knew this already but if you didn't now you do." Tsunade said with a sorrowful voice. "Kushina was a good friend of mine and I was so happy to be a godmother to your son. After I heard………..I was all but devastated. That was one of the reasons why I had not returned to the village. There's too many bad and hurting memories there."

"Uhm………..im sorry to disappoint you Tsunade, but my son is alive. I sealed the Kyuubi into my son so that the beast can be defeated. He's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi " Minato said much to the surprise of Tsunade. Upon her hearing this her head snapped up almost cracking the sound barrier in extreme joy, however as fast as it turned to joy it then turned into extreme rage and hate.

"Jiraiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Tsunade said releasing some of the most potent killer intent she ever had. This little event woke up Shizune only to make her pass out from the feeling of the KI.

"Tsunade calm down. I told Jiraiya to keep it a secret just like I asked his godbrother Hatake Kakashi to do so and Hiruzen. I know I should of told you but please understand………you were an emotional wreck. I couldn't take the chance of releasing said information to you without knowing you were in the right frame of mind. If you were I would have but at the time you were out of the village and still reeling in depression over the loss of Dan and Nawaki. You must understand." Minato tried to explain to Tsunade.

After breathing deep and trying to comprehend what was just said, Tsunade got angry again at Minato and wanted to snap him in half. "You mean you knew your son was alive and you still haven't asked how he is?! Not even a 'where's my son!?' or a 'is he ok?!'. The only thing that popped up was flirting with my apprentice!?" Tsunade scolded the former Hokage only to be confuse when he smiled and stroked the hair of Shizune and began to chuckle.

"I don't know how to explain it Tsunade, but ever since I was put into that stasis, and yes I know about it though I do not know how, all that time something was giving me happy and warm feelings about my son. It was as though I knew he was okay and taken good care of. I never received any distressing or disturbing feelings. That's why im not too worried. I will be ecstatic when I see him but I only wish to be prepared when I do." Minato explained.

"I think I know what you mean. I believe that the mysterious person that gave you to me was the one responsible for you. I did not get a good look at said person however the aura he gave off was absolutely nothing. I mean zero. Every human has an aura about them but this person had nothing and is only felt when the person is dead. This person was either not a human………………..or so powerful that it rivals possibly one hundred Kyuubi's combined and has a control of said thing. That has to be the reason." Tsunade said in a quizzical tone.

"That's fine. As long as I am not dead, I can return to Konoha with you and Shizune at my side. First I need to be prepared. How long do you think it will take for me to get back up to Kage status?" He asked.

"Between two - four years. Four years at the most depending on you. But just to play it safe…….. Two and a half years to three years. I think that will place you right at the start of the Chuunin Exams and if I remember correctly, Konoha will be hosting at that time so perfect for you." Tsunade said.

"However I do have some disturbing news. From the reports I read from Jiraiya, if your son is said jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi then he has had a tough life already. The villagers fear him and hate him. He hasn't given me much more than that." Tsunade said and was now choking on the KI being put on by the former Hokage.

After pleading with Minato to calm down so she can breathe, he was finally thinking straight and not seeing red anymore. Shizune once again awoke from the KI being put out and once again fainted from it.

"Tsunade-sensei…………you will get me back up to par with being Kage. You will be my teacher until then and I will follow all rules you set forth. You will do so and upon my return to Konoha with you and Shizune, I will grant you any two favors you want that is within my power. And I do mean anything you want from an assassination to being an advisor of mine to anything else." Minato said in a calculating voice already planning a hell of a return when he gets back.

"Hai. I accept. I will get you back up to par and ready within two to three years. Now you should get back to sleep and rest more. You begin at the end of the week. And just to let you know, Shizune does get a bit touchy feely when shes in a real sleep and not a fainted sleep. So don't be surprised if you wake up with her all over you." Tsunade said much to the blush of Minato.

"Well, im tired once again so im going back to sleep. We will talk more tomorrow. I wish to know what kind of plan of attack you have for me at the end of the week." Minato said before drifting back to sleep.

Tsunade made both Minato and Shizune comfortable before taking the extra bed in the room and falling into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present day - Following day)

Naruto woke up at the Sarutobi Mansion wondering what happened. The last thing he remembered was Jiraiya knocking him out after telling him he had seals on him other than his regular one. Upon getting dressed and heading downstairs, Naruto noticed the three guests sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast waiting for him.

"Heya Ojii-san, Jiraiya-oji, Yakama-sensei…………uhm……….whats going on? Why am I here and you all here?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto, Jiraiya here is going to be removing some awful seals from you and Yakama-sensei will observe and assess the damage done to you and see what type of training you will need if any upon removal. Im not going to lie to you Naruto, some of these seals are going to hurt when they are removed so I will have to use a Sleep Jutsu again on you so we can deal with them. If you don't mind Naruto, we would like to begin immediately. However, we are waiting for one more…….." Before the Hokage finished, there was a knock at the door. "Ah I believe there's our other guest."

As soon as the Hokage opened the door to the room they were all in, the figure appeared and it was shown to be non other than Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, I was summoned to be here from the message I received late last evening. What is the problem?" Hiashi said only to be knocked to the wall with a powerful fist from Jiraiya himself. The Hokage did not tell Jiraiya about Hiashi's loyalties and not regretted for doing it.

"Problem!? YOU ASK WHAT THE PROBLEM IS YOU UNGRATEFUL INHUMAN BASTARD!!!!!!" Jiraiya roared to a now almost fear-induced coma Hiashi. "You or one of your fucking bastard members of the Hyuuga Council placed two seals on the boy you see here and you ask what he problem is!?"

After finally calming himself down Hiashi said calmly, "I have no idea what you are talking about Jiraiya-sama. Please release me so I can see what is going on. I was only informed to come here and see to a problem not get beaten down by you!" Hiashi told Jiraiya in a very angry voice.

"SILENCE!!!!!" The Hokage said in a very commanding voice. "Jiraiya, I know that Hiashi-sama did not do this as his allegiance is for the boy. He even gave permission to his daughter to have her trained with him. Inoichi is also another man that has the loyalty of the boy and the reverse can be said. He too gave his daughter to Naruto for training with my nephew. If anything I was hoping that since the two Hyuuga seals were the hardest to remove we can have Hiashi here take a look at them and see if there is an easier way." Sarutobi explained.

After some tense moments, Jiraiya release Hiashi and apologized to him but was still very angry. After some discussion they decided to let Hiashi in on what was done to the boy after they put Naruto under the sleep Jutsu. The Hokage told Naruto that since everything was ready he was going to sleep.

Naruto obliged and was put to sleep. Upon his rest, the three men told Hiashi the situation and what happened. Hiashi was thoroughly pissed off as it cracked the stoic emotionless face mask of Hiashi. After some talks and showing the seals, Hiashi said that he could remove with ease since it was a type of blood seal that was used on Naruto and only the Main Branch could remove it with ease.

After an hour of deliberation they decided that Hiashi would remove the Hyuuga seals first, then the Muscle Seals, then the Intelligence seals and finally the Chakra seals since those were the hardest. It was decided that these ANBU ROOT seals were very difficult and didn't want to disrupt the Kyuubi Seal.

While this was going on, another conversation was going on inside a certain blonde's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Well Kyuubi-sama seems like there were some seals on me that I was unaware of. Did you have any knowledge of this?" Naruto asked.

"_***sigh* Unfortunately I did know of this. However I could not of told you. If I had and you went to speak to the Hokage about it with no proof, then he would have to ask how you find out and then you would have to tell him we were talking. That cannot happen……….yet. I won't tell you either what type they are since I think they are planning to tell you anyways." **_the Kyuubi said.

"Fine, fine. So what do you mean that you cannot talk to them yet?" Naruto said.

"_**Remember that promise I took and vowed to you. Well I wish to be able to be have some freedom once the seals are removed. I believe that this can be done since there will be no more interferences from the seals and I can take over a Shadow Clone if you permit me. I can only do this with your support and permission as per our agreement.**_"

"Hmmm……what do you wish to do with that freedom?" Naruto said.

"_**I want to explain my situation to your Hokage. There are some things I wish for him to understand and hope he is willing to accept them."**_ Kyuubi said.

"Well…………I guess I can agree to that. I always wondered Kyuubi-sama. Will I ever be able to control your full chakra powers?" Naruto asked hoping that he could.

"_**Someday, you will absorb all my chakra into you. That means that you won't be able to use my chakra since it will be yours and won't be potent enough to hurt your own chakra coils and body. As it is now, my chakra is very harmful to your body in large amounts. After about ten years, you will have absorbed all my chakra into your body and I will be no more.**_" The Kyuubi said in a sad voice.

"………You will not die Kyuubi." Naruto said in a very solemn and calm voice.

The Kyuubi just looked up at the boy and saw in his eyes that he meant it. "_How could this boy even say that after all the hell I put him through in his life. I am not one to deserve such pity or sympathy." _Kyuubi thought to himself. _**"Please do not joke kit. I will die and there's nothing that you can do about it. Even if there was I am not deservin………" **_Before the Kyuubi could finish that statement, Naruto went straight in front of the cage, reached in, grabbed the mane of the Kyuubi and pulled it in front of his face and gave it a hell of a slap.

"You will not talk like that in front of me. I believe there are those that are deserving of a second chance. You are one of them. You taught me a few jutsus and told me things when you didn't even have to. I will find you a way to give you total freed from me." Naruto said in a matter of fact voice.

"_**Naruto, as much as that as I would love to happen…………..if I were to be freed from you the shock of me and my chakra being let loose will destroy your system and you would die from the shock."**_ Kyuubi said in a submissive pose behind the cage. It seems that the Chakra spirit has already accepted its fate and is willing to die.

"Well………….what if you didn't have your chakra or not as much?" Naruto said. The Kyuubi looked up and began to think about what he said. "I mean, you yourself said I am already absorbing much of your chakra into my body and its turning into regular chakra from yours thus giving me such an ocean of chakra. What would happen if a few years from now, I absorbed enough and released you? Wouldn't that put a major dent in your own chakra and lessen the shock to my body from you leaving?" Naruto said.

The Kyuubi was beyond shocked. It couldn't believe that it looked over such a simple thing as that. After some thinking, the Kyuubi believed that this could work.

"_**I will need to speak with your seal master. I think Jiraiya was his name. If he can help with the release of me and if the Hokage can accept my apology and reasoning as to behind the attack on the village, then maybe………..just maybe……..I can get my freedom. If it works and happens, I vow on my very soul and essence that I will stay by your side Naruto. That means I will allow you to sign the Kitsune Summoning Contract. You should be honored im offering you this as there have been only no one in all existence to have signed this yet since I seen no one worthy of it until now."**_

Naruto was completely caught off guard. He didn't even know there was a Kitsune Clan contract and he was being offered it. Naruto knew of three other summoning scrolls but they weren't as rare as this one. After thinking about it Naruto gave his answer.

"Kyuubi, I would be honored to gain the Kitsune clan contract but only if this works. You will finally gain your freedom and I will gain a powerful ally. I hope this works!" Naruto said very excitedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

After unsealing the other seals except the chakra suppression seals, a very tired Hiashi, Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at each very contently.

"You know that was a lot harder than I thought. Im almost completely wiped. I think we should just pop some soldier pills and proceed to releasing the suppression seals at once. We all have enough knowledge to do this." Jiraiya said.

After they all came to an agreement and decided to release them all at once. After they popped the pills they proceeded to remove the final seals. After taking about thirty minutes, they finally release the seals only to see two things they thought wouldn't happen.

One was the amount of chakra that just bursted out of Naruto's body. It knocked the four men against the wall with such force it cracked for each hit that was made. As they stood up they couldn't believe what just happened and wondered if it was felt throughout Konoha.

Secondly was after a few minutes when the seals were released, a large poof appeared and there appeared a Kage Bunshin of Naruto. Only then he went through over three hundred hand seals in under fifteen seconds and began to yell out in a demonic voice _**" SECRET DEMONIC ART: KYUUBI HANYOU HENGE!!!!**_ Then in another poof, Naruto didn't look like himself but now looked like an twenty five year old version of the Kyuubi.

He stood six foot five inches and was slightly towered over Hiashi. He had long shoulder length thick red hair. His body was very toned and had well defined arms as if he had trained for years upon years. Around his forehead was a hi-taite with a Fox symbol engraved into it. He was wearing a long red trench coat with black flames coating the bottom, a very tight black muscle shirt that showed a very rugged chest area, black khaki shorts and black sandals. His eyes were completely red with black slits in the middle of them. Behind him was the distinguishing tails of the Kyuubi. Each tail was completely red and had black tips on each one. The same matched his ears above his head. Finally was the three whisker marks that graced his face.

"_**Hello there. As if you cannot tell, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox, or the Demon Fox as you call me, and I wish to come here and speak with you two."**_ the Kyuubi said pointing to both Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

Kyuubi walked towards them but didn't do anything besides take a seat on the couch near them.

"_**Please come sit down. We have much to talk about and I have much to explain."**_

"W-w-what are y-you doing outside the s-seal?" Asked a now very nervous Hokage with Jiraiya and the others behind him as nervous as the Hokage.

"_**Here if it helps, I will talk in a normal voice instead of my demonic voice. Also, I am not here to do any harm to you or the village. As you seen im just a Kage Bunshin and can be easily taken care of. Does that ease you?" **_Asked the Kyuubi.

All parties nodded and proceed to take seats near the Kyuubi.

"There, now that I am talking in a normal voice, I wish to talk about the attack I made upon the village and my possible freedom and release from the seal." the Kyuubi detailed.

As the four men got over the shock of the Kyuubi being here in the flesh so to speak, they began to listen to the story he presented them. He told them about how Uchiha Madara had controlled him into attacking the village with the help of Orochimaru. That in itself had the Hokage, Kyuubi, and Jiraiya on equal terms with KI being brought out. Then he told them about how hes been helping Naruto and talking to him for some time and has told him about the history of his bloodline. Then he detailed the deal Naruto made with him about temporary freedom privileges that came at a very high price just to secure the safety aspect if this was all a trick. Then he told them about the plan on how to free the Kyuubi from its seal.

Jiraiya was surprised that he had not thought about it before and told the others that it could work. Naruto would need to absorb a lot more of the Kyuubi's chakra and the faster the better. Kyuubi and Jiraiya began deliberating on how to accomplish this while Hiruzen, Yakama, and Hiashi just listened and voiced their opinions when they thought it appropriate.

While they were talking Naruto slowly began to wake up and no one seemed to notice.

"Urgh!!! What the hell was I hit with. And why can't I move my legs and arms normally!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!?? KYUUBI!!!??" Naruto yelled almost fainting realizing that the Kyuubi was out of his cage.

"Naruto calm down. The Kyuubi and Jiraiya are talking things over and how to help with the problem and the deal you seemed to have made." The Hokage explained.

Naruto listened to what Hiashi, Jiraiya, and the Hokage did to Naruto and what type of seals they were and what they did. After some thinking and concentrating hard, Naruto started to remember some things.

"HEY!!!! I remember an incident a couple years ago. I remember one night I was knocked out and before I completely blacked out I saw complete white eyes. Then after that I remember three blonde ninjas attacking me in an alley and beating me relentlessly!!!!" Naruto said while his blood was boiling. "They said something about this will teach me to stay away from their cousin……………..Ino!!!! Ino was their cousin and they said that it was because of me she got hurt during that Kumo nin attack. Afterwards when I crawled back home, I went to sleep crying but was in a nightmare. It felt like a lot of myself was being restricted. I thought it was just a bad nightmare." Naruto said now feeling like complete shit.

"Naruto……………the Kyuubi and I have decided and have to an agreement. We are going to train you ourselves for one year to get you back up to where you were before the seals were gone. As of now, your muscles are like a completely fresh. We need to rebuild your muscle memory and relearn your taijutsu. Yakama here will provide me the scrolls for it so that I may teach you accordingly." Jiraiya began to explain while gaining nods from the group.

"Look kit, after that he will also work with your speed and strength again. You still have your old strength and speed but your muscles must get used to it again. Also since you were atleast low jounin in chakra reserves before the seal were removed, now you are at the very least full jounin in chakra reserves. However with that being done, you control has gone completely to shit im sorry to say. Thus I will work with your control and getting you refamiliarized with your jutsus while teaching you one more since I believe that you will be ready for it." Kyuubi said finishing the training regiment to Naruto.

"Well how long will this last? I don't want to miss my final year at the academy." Naruto said pleadingly

"It will take me and Jiraiya exactly one year to complete your training. By the time you are done you will be a full jounin in standards but will ask you suppress your skills for now." Kyuubi said.

"Also I will extend the final week of school by one week so that you can get back here in time and take the exams, pass and get put on your team." the Hokage said while everyone was agreeing in the room.

Hiashi then approached Naruto, "Naruto-san, please accept my most sincere apologies for what my clan has done to you. I wish I would have known about this before it happened. I would have then put a stop to it and killed the person that ordered this. However, I do have an answer to the problems that are presented." Hiashi said gaining the curious looks of the others.

"If I remember correctly, the chuunin exams are to be held in Konoha in a year and a half give or take correct? Well I say that's when you present yourself in all your glory. Then we bring down the people who did the sealing. Present them in front of the crowd for a kind of…………reward for their services to the village. Then when all parties are there, I say we let Naruto handle their punishment." Hiashi said with a grin that sent a chill down the spines of said parties for some unknown reasons.

"I think that is an acceptable deal. Naruto do you agree to this?" Jiraiya said with all parties there nodding.

"I accept. But first lets get this party on a roll ok? I want to get back to training at full force in one year." Naruto said in a very excited voice.

"Very well, Sensei may we use the training ground behind the Hokage Monument? And yes I mean that one. Don't say you don't know it because I found you training there before." Jiraiya said to a very shocked Hokage.

"Jiraiya, how did you find that spot?! That is supposed to be a Hokage Only training ground!" Sarutobi said with a twinge of anger in his voice.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me for trying to find our sensei when we were younger to get some extra training. I found you there after penetrating the genjutsu that surrounds the area for privacy and watched you train. Now if you don't mind can me and the Kyuubi use that field." Jiraiya responded.

"Jiraiya-san please refer to me as Kyu for now on please. I would tell you my actual name but you will not be able to pronounce it in your tongue." Kyuubi replied.

"Fine. Anyways, sensei can we use it?" Jiraiya once again asked.

"Very well. But this stays a secret only to those in this room. I should already execute each one of you for knowing its secret since its one of the more closely guarded secrets of the village. If one can watch a Hokage train and do his jutsus without being noticed, there's no telling what would happen." Sarutobi said getting some worried looks from the crowd.

"*sigh* But I will not do such an atrocious act to those that are loyal to Konoha. Jiraiya tomorrow you and Naruto will meet me at the entrance to the ground at eight in the morning. There's fruits and meat there that can be hunted or foraged so there's no need for bringing food. Now that all business is concluded, Lets all go home and rest. Naruto you will stay again in the room at the Sarutobi Compound since it will be hard for you to get moving." The Hokage said.

After everyone nodded in agreement they all left for their respective homes to handle whatever business that was needed. Naruto was thoroughly exhausted from the day and was placed into a guest room in Hiruzen's home and just knocked out for the evening. Kyuubi decided that his time was up so poofed back into the seal to rest himself.

Jiraiya and the Hokage continued to talk to each other about the recent developments. They knew Naruto would be in for a long year but both understood the necessity for his training. After saying their goodbyes, Jiraiya went to continue his 'research' while the Hokage went back to his office to finish his work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following Day)

Naruto and Jiraiya were both at the entrance to the training ground and were now waiting for the Hokage.

"I swear he tells us to be here on time but now Ojii-san is already ten minutes late! Where is he!?" Naruto said becoming very impatient.

"He'll be here Naruto don't worry. You should conserve your energy for the training that's in store for you. Im putting off a whole year of research to do this so be damn grateful." Jiraiya said realizing that he won't be able to write his book for a whole year.

After another ten minutes a figure appeared through the clearing of the training ground that was revealed to be the Hokage.

"Im sorry I'm. I was busy preparing the training ground for you and Naruto. I placed security seals over the area so that no matter what happens you will not be disturbed. Also, there are plenty of training implements to be used as well as several special chakra weights. Please, when you are finished, leave everything there. Also, Jiraiya I know that you don't need any additional training but a refresher and picker upper exercise will do you some good. I know that you have not trained in a very long time are probably atleast elite Jounin at the minimum right now so im ordering you to train as well." Sarutobi said.

"Urgh. You know how I hate training sensei but if its to get me back up to par with being a Sannin then consider it done. Alright Naruto, time to carry you to our spot and begin training. See you in a year sensei." Jiraiya said before entering the glade with Naruto only to have the genjutsu activate after their entrance making them disappear.

"*sigh* Good luck Naruto. Train hard and learn all that you can. Come back stronger than before." the Hokage said before heading back to the tower to tend to business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training ground 22 early afternoon

"Well ladies, looks like your Naruto will be busy for the next year. Im sorry to inform you that there has been some implications with several people involving Naruto. I can't go into detail since it's a S-class secret, but something terrible has happened to him." Yakama said to his students.

All three girls gasped. They couldn't believe that their best friend and the boy they admired had something done so bad to him. Tenten was the first to speak up.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Like I said it was something that I cannot discuss. However it will take him about a year to recover. Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin is overseeing his training. He will return the week of the genin exams. Anything else?" Yakama replied

"Y-yes. Is he going to be okay?" Hinata said with a twinge of a stutter.

"Hai. He is going to make a full recovery and the details behind the attack will be revealed in the future. Now there will be no more questions for the day. Lets continue our training. Now that you girls are in the last year and Tenten you are already graduated and will begin the strength training I have invited another instructor. She should be here any moment." Yakama said.

After a few moments a kunai flew by and scratched both Hinata's and Ino's cheeks. Then out of no where a strange women with a busty chest and purple hair appeared behind both girls licking both their cheeks where the blood was.

"I love the taste of newby blood in the afternoon. So Yakama, these are the two girls you wish me to train in taijutsu and some ninjutsu eh? Hmmm. They do seem to have some potential. What are their levels at so far?" said the crazy lady.

"Well," while laughing at the girls reactions "the two you are supposed to train are within the mid to high chuunin range for endurance, speed, and strength. That also includes chakra reserves but they need more work with their control as well as the fundamentals for elemental manipulation. Hinata here is a Suiton element and Ino is a Raiton element. I figure since you know those plus a few Doton jutsus you would be able to help out. I know that you have a Water affinity so you can help Hinata with hers and since I have both an Doton and Raiton element affinity I can help Ino with hers. So what do ya say?" Yakama asked

"Well they do have some very tasty blood. Why the hell not! I would love to train these two gaki's into some of the most fearsome kunoichi's Konoha has ever seen. They will be the top bitches of this village." the lady said.

"Then it's a deal. Hinata, Ino……….let me introduce to your new sensei, Anko Mitarashi." said Yakama getting a few very nervous looks from the two girls.

"Tenten we shall begin working with your strength after your missions and team drills every day with the weekends off for you to do what you want. If your team performs missions or training on the weekends we will then train then and take days off during the week. Okay?" Yakama said getting a nod from Tenten.

"Ok you maggots! You two come with me. We start on taijutsu now!" Anko said grabbing both girls to start their training and sparring.

"Well Tenten, lets start on our strength training." Yakama told his last student.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Start of Fourth Year)

"Welcome to your fourth and final year everybody. I see a few new faces since some of you failed the test last year but fear not. We all will work our hardest this year and get everyone to succeed. Now this year we are doing nothing but strictly working on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu while finishing off you Math, Science, and History lessons. Now before we start are there any questions?" Iruka stated wanting to start the fourth year off right. However he had been distressed to hear about Naruto not attending till the last week of the exams.

One raven-haired boy decided to ask a question. "Ya I got a question, where the hell is the dobe at? Did he finally decide to quit figuring its too hard for such a class failure?" Sasuke said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well from my understanding, there was an attack on Naruto and he will be gone for the entire year but will return at the end for the Genin exams." Iruka said much to the surprise of the class.

"HA! I bet that dumbass finally got his ass handed to him for trying to be so cool. Serve the worthless dobe right. He deserves nothing. I only wish I was the one that gave him his ass whooping." Sasuke said.

At that time there were a lot of hateful glares in the class at the moment and they were all directed at the Uchiha boy. They couldn't believe that he had said such a thing and they all wanted to get him in a spar. Ino and Hinata knew something was up but decided to hold back. They knew he would get his in the end.

"Sasuke please quiet down. That is no way to talk about a boy in the class. He will probably be your comrade soon and you will need to be look out for others." Iruka said.

"Hn. I need nobody. I only need to look out for myself and get stronger. Becoming a Genin is just a step in the right direction." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

Iruka sighed and just went on with his lecture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two Months Later)

"Cmon Naruto, keep up the pace!!! I know you can do this!!" Jiraiya said to his godson while working his muscle into memory.

Ever since the beginning of their training its been very rough. Naruto had to learn to crawl, then walk, then run all over again. That in itself took about a month an a half. Now they were just working on his endurance once again. Sure his body can handle the stress but his muscles couldn't They had him working three times as harder than he did with Yakama with his endurance training. They wanted Naruto to get back and up and running in as little time as possible while making him stronger.

"And time. Naruto come in for a quick fifteen minute break. Kyuu, can you please work his muscle with a deep chakra message. The faster his muscles recover the sooner he can continue." Jiraiya said earning a nod from Kyuu.

Ever since Naruto and Kyuubi agreed to allow him a Kage Bunshin clone to take control over to help with training, its been a complete godsend. Kyuu had known many ways to get Naruto to recuperate faster and chakra massages were one of those ways. After imbuing Kyuu's Kage Bunshin with enough chakra for a mid chuunin everyday, this in itself was a type of training with control, Kyuu would help with giving Naruto's pointers and advice for his training.

"Alright Jiraiya-san, he's ready for more. Lets increase the weight this time by twenty pounds." Kyuu said earning a hateful glare from Naruto.

Although Naruto hated both of them right now, he couldn't complain about the results. So he got back up and went back to his endurance training cursing both of them while doing it.

"Alright, now that hes back to working its my turn to start training. Kyuu, please watch him. You know the drills, im going to go for a bit of training. Be back in about three hours." And with that Jiraiya left to the other side of the grounds to train himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Six months later)

"Very good Naruto. Your taijutsu is where is was before the seals and they now have even more force behind each punch and kick." Kyuu said while dripping with sweat.

"Hai. Thank you Kuu-sensei. I truly appreciate all the work you and Ero-sennin have been doing." Naruto said falling flat on his back after their workout.

The Kyuubi chuckled at his remark for Jiraiya. It was about four months ago before Naruto found the stash of Icha Icha books that Sarutobi left in a secret spot on the grounds. As soon as he learned that Jiraiya was the author, that's when he had once again gotten his nickname.

Jiraiya growled at the boy for giving him that nickname. _"Kami why am I always fucking curse?! First his father now him!? WHY ME!!!!!????" _Jiraiya though to himself.

"Alright Naruto, you are going to get that thirty minute chakra massage then we are going to continue working on chakra control. Right now you're at about mid chuunin level and we have less than four months to get it up to jounin level. Your Taijutsu and Chakra Reserves are at Jounin level as it is so is your Endurance and Speed but your control is still low so we need to fix that fast. From now on, you are going to make a hundred clones each time we work on your chakra control until we get it up to par. Now lets get you that massage then we work on more control." Jiraiya said motioning Kyuubi over to work on Naruto.

"Oh and if you get your control up to jounin before the deadline, I will teach you a badass jutsu. it's a jutsu that the fourth Hokage created and only me and him know how to do it." Jiraiya said getting a very excited answer from the boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of Fourth Year, week before Genin exams)

Jiraiya, Naruto and the Kyuubi walked out of the training ground with the Hokage waiting for them at the entrance to the valley.

"Well, seems like things are finally complete I see? Naruto you seem to have grown a two more inches I see. And you have gained a bit more muscle mass. Im thoroughly impressed Naruto. So Jiraiya, Kyuubi give me your assessment. What do you think Naruto's at right now." Hiruzen asked wanting to know.

"Well…………in all honesty hes a solid jounin level shinobi. With access to the Kyuubi's chakra should he ever need it, then hes Elite Jounin at the least Low Kage level at the most. He improved all his Jutsu's and I'll be damned he mastered the Rasengan in one month. His taijutsu is easily his top two abilities along with his number one being Ninjutsu. I tested his tactic capabilities and his fairly strong although he does still rather want to do things on the spot but makes it work. His genjutsu is still fairly weak at low chuunin level but he can dispel any genjutsu at the highest of Elite Jounin rank. I believe the boy is even better than before." Jiraiya and Kyuubi said earning a blush from Naruto.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei and Kyuu-sensei. Oh and by the way don't get used to that Ero-sennin as that was one of those rare occurrences." Naruto said then laughing at the antics of Jiraiya falling face first and muttering something about ungrateful students.

"Well, Naruto, go ahead back to your apartment and report back to the academy tomorrow. Your test is tomorrow so get some rest and please don't overdue it." the Hokage said.

"Hai Ojii-san. Later yall." And with that Naruto left jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading back to his apartment.

"I got to say Jiraiya, Kyuubi, you both did a hell of a job working with him. I see great things for him." the Hokage said. "So Jiraiya how was your training? Are you back up to par?"

"Yes sensei. Geez its like you don't even give me a chance." Jiraiya said before taking off his cloak and shirt revealing a more impressive and well-defined chest and abs. "There, heres your proof. Im back to peak physical shape like I was twenty years ago and yes sensei I am back up to the level of a Sannin should be."

"Good. Kyuubi thank you for all your help. I look forward to Naruto's progress in the future." Kyuubi smiled and took the compliment and bowed before the Hokage then poofed back into Naruto's seal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following day)

"I would like to thank everyone for your hard work and dedication for the last four years now before we start the testing I would like to reveal what type it is. First will be a written exam, then there will be a Ninjutsu exam which you have to perform basic jutsu that you were supposed to learn in the beginning of the year, then we will test you on your basic three jutsu which is the henge, Bunshin, and kawarimi, and finally we will see if you can release a very low ranking genjutsu." Iruka stated. Before he passed out the test there was a very strong wind that entire the room and a person poofed into existence.

It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto entering the room with a Fuuton Shunshin. Everyone was very shocked at the now more muscular and slightly taller Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun! Thank kami you made it!"_ Hinata thought.

"_Oh……my…….kami!!! HES BEAUTIFUL!!!!"_ Ino began to daydream about Naruto earning a perverted giggle and blush from her.

"_Well Naruto, it seems you showed up late trying to make a grand entry. You are so troublesome." _Shikamaru thought.

"_Wow Naruto, I can't wait to finally have a spar with you my friend."_ Chouji thought thinking of their spar if they were to have one.

"_I'm glad you made it Naruto-san." _thought Shino

"_Heh, looks like you might be top dog now Naruto."_ Kiba began to think while Akamaru was yipping inside Kiba's Jacket.

"_He's still a show off. My Sasuke-kun is so much better!! Shannaro!!!"_ Thought a slightly annoyed Sakura.

"_What the fuck happened to the dobe!? HOW IS HE ALWAYS GETTING FATHER AWAY FROM ME!!! He will bow before my feet and show me how he attained the power he did. That power should be mine. Im a damn Uchiha damn it and I deserve everything! Maybe I should just spy on him and see what he is doing. Maybe even getting one of those wench's he has as friends give me his secrets. What woman can't resist an Uchiha. They all will bow to me!" _Thought a slightly enraged Sasuke.

"Im sorry Iruka-sensei am I late?" Asked an embarrassed Naruto while scratching his head.

"Heh, no Naruto you are just in time. Are you ready?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, lets get this show pony rolling." Naruto said then sat next to his two favorite girls.

"Hello Hinata, Ino. I missed you both very much." He then proceeded to kiss them both on the cheek and whispered something into their ears that made them squeal and both glomped him.

"Ahem! Ino, Hinata please refrain from that until after the test please." Iruka said while laughing on the inside and wondered what Naruto said to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After Genin Exams)

"Well the votes are in and we have the results. I will begin to read off those that passed. Now before anyone forgets, tomorrow report here at noon to receive your team announcements. Ok lets begin. Will……….." And thus Iruka began reading off the people that graduated.

After all the rookie nine except one person received their hi-taite, Iruka then read the last name on his list. "And finally our last graduate, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto grabbed his hi-taite and placed it on his head. After another heart felt speech, Iruka released the kids to their parents so that they can be congratulated. Naruto told both girls they will see him tomorrow at the team selections. So with that he took off to his apartment and relaxed for the day.

"Man, I can't believe I just told both Hinata and Ino I wanted to go out with them both. Looks like Kyuubi and Jiraiya were right. They both like me more than a friend. Well, I will treat them like the hime's they deserve to be. Hmmmm. I wonder if I should ask Tenten out too. I hope the girls don't get too mad." Naruto said to no one in particular and proceeded to enter his apartment. He kicked his sandals off, turned on the t.v. and watched his shows for the day.

"Heh, I haven't had a day like this in almost four years. This is well deserved." Naruto once again talking to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following day Team Selections.)

Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and proceeded to explain how teams are chosen. After another long boring speech, Iruka began announcing teams. He went through 6 teams then began announcing the final ones.

"Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha………..Sakura Haruno………" before their third teammate could be announced Sakura was already yelling about how she got 'her' man. Iruka coughed and proceeded to tell them their team. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara."

Everyone was shocked as they thought it was going to be Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji like their fathers were. Even Sakura were shocked about that move but didn't say anything since she was already in heaven.

"Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Next is Team 8. Shino Aburame, Chouji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka. Your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Finally we have team 10 since team 9 is still in commission. Team ten will comprise of Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Yakama Sarutobi."

Everyone was quite happy to have their teams except for Sasuke since hes always been a loner. After calling out team eleven and having Asuma Sarutobi their jounin sensei, everyone was dismissed when their sensei's got there.

Yakama came right as the meeting was done and grabbed his team and they went to the usual meeting spot.

"Congratulations my team. Im very happy to say that yes I am now officially a full jounin as of last week." Yakama said in a very proud voice. His whole team clapped for him and he proceeded with the traditional way of introducing the team.

"Alright everyone I know we all know each other but we still have to do this. Naruto how about you start with who you are, likes and dislikes, and future goals." Yakama said to the blonde.

"Okay. The name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like many things like training, watching t.v. RAMEN!!!!, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tenten-chan, " earning a blush from the parties that were there " I dislike assholes who pick on the weak, traitors to the village, and people who judge others that they don't understand. My future goals is to be Hokage of the village and protect all the people here whether they like me or not, and then marry a very beautiful girl…………………….or girls" He said in a low voice but everyone heard him. Both the girls were giggling and blushing very hard while Naruto had a mild blush himself.

"Heh very funny Naruto but informative. You next." He pointed at Hinata.

"Hai. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like planting flowers and gardening, training hard, and Naruto-kun" she said with a heavy blush "I dislike people who think I am weak, people who prey on the weak, and men that try to beat on women. My goal is to be the Hyuuga Head one day and unite the clan so that there is no more main and branch family but only one family. And also marry a certain man." She said the last part nearly fainting.

"Looks like im next! The name is Ino Yamanaka. I am like Hinata in which I love flowers and gardening, training hard, and Naruto-kun. I hate people who think that kunoichi's are just weak and don't belong in the ninja world. My goals is just to become a great kunoichi and help my friends whenever they need it."

"Very nice. Now normally I would have to test you on your teamwork to see if you actually do get to graduate as per tradition but I already know you all know about it. So instead you all relax for today. Starting tomorrow we begin our team missions. We start on the meaningless ones like D-rank missions then work our way up. So go and enjoy yourselves." With that he said his goodbyes.

"So Naruto-kun………….you want to take us out now since we got the say off?" Ino said with a blushing Hinata right there hoping he would say yes.

"No not yet. I want to invite Tenten out too if that's ok. You girls know I like each one of you equally and I can't just take two out of three of my girls out. So we find Tenten then see if she wants to go then I will make the night as great as I possibly can. Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Both girls said. They took off to find Tenten and hoped should would come out.

After searching for fifteen minutes they finally found Tenten.

"Hey Tenten!! Got a minute?" Yelled Naruto from a distance hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. Tenten came over panting from her sparring match with her sensei.

"Hey guys. Whats going on? OH WOW!!! You all graduated!!! Congrats!!" She said very excitedly.

"Ya and we are all on the same team and we have Yakama-sensei as our jounin instructor!!!" Ino said

"Wow that's awesome guys. So whats up?" Tenten said wondering why else they were here.

After Ino and Hinata nudged Naruto in the back fairly rough he finally blurted it out. "Tenten I know you haven't gotten to go out on a date yet but im taking both Hinata and Ino out on an actual date. I was wondering…………..you want to come along as well?" Naruto asked hoping she would say yes.

Tenten was standing there in complete shock. She was finally asked out by Naruto and then she finally got a good look at him.

He had grown two more inches making him five foot eleven inches. His wild blonde hair was wilder from before. His muscle were all showing from the tight muscle shirt he was wearing at the time. His face was more rugged but had a baby look to it that she thought was cute. And from the looks of things……………he had a tight ass.

After finally gather he thoughts she did the only thing she could think of…………she glomped him hard and they both fell to the ground.

"Hai!!!! I would love to go out with you Naruto-kun!!!!" she yelled very excitedly.

After finally prying her off Naruto could now breathe and talk. "Heh, ok well I am taking the girls out tonight so get ready by five o'clock. Then I will send my shadow clones to get all three of you and they will take you to the spot I wish for us to dine at." He finished then kissed each of the girls on the cheek and took off to get everything ready.

All three girls just stood there shocked and in blissful heaven. They are all finally going to go out with Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! Looks like I pumped this chapter out earlier than I thought so that means one thing………….Early update!!!! I will probably still throw out two chapters this weekend so lets get things rolling.

I know I said in the title there were going to be missions but I figure that can wait. So how did everyone like my reasoning for Minato not asking for Naruto? I always wanted to do that with a story and I finally get to. Lemme know what yall think.

Now what does everyone think of the teams. I figure I was going to be doing something different so I made it easy. A scout, a Tactical officer, and a Front Line assaulter. Each team has it with Shino, Shika, and Ino being tactical,

Hinata, Sakura (Who I will have her develop a type of sensory ability), and Kiba for scouting.

And then we have Chouji, Naruto, and Sasuke the front line guy.

As for Asuma, eh I never really liked him. I still gave him a team but he wont be much of a person in my Story. Anko will though and she will play a part in next chapter possibly.

Also what do yall think of the punishments for attackers on Naruto? I think its fairly decent. I didn't want them to die just yet beside I would love to have Minato and Naruto doing the executions so it will be epic!!!

Now Next chapter will start the missions, a person will need helping and will end up joining the village, First dates, and the Beginning of the Wave Arc at the end of the chapter.

Till next time my worthy Readers…………….MOAR REVIEWS!!!!!!

Also a Shoutout to Kingkakashi!!! Hes one of the only guys actually giving constant constructive criticism and I hope there will be more people out there that will help out. LATER YALLS

Chapter 6: Shinobi Life: First dates, Missions, Jinchuuriki?


	6. Shinobi Life: First Dates, Missions,

"Normal speech"

Sign Language = Name: (Stuff that they sign)

'_Thought'_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Other enormous beings**

_**(Lemon) **_if you skip a lemon, I'll be sure that you don't miss a thing if you do. Cause I understand that some people would rather skip it because they feel that it is inappropriate, but I think that not having a lemon would be unrealistic to a relationship.

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Naruto no mine!

A/N Welcome yall to another chapter of my Fanfic. I would like to thank everyone that's leaving constructive criticism and thanx to writing such a great fic. Already there are over 5000+ hits to this fanfic, I'm on 77+ alert lists and have my story on 55+ people's fav's. Thank you for all the love. Will be more of a AN at the end of the chapter.

Also don't think that team seven will be team lazy ass. I will make them atleast halfway decent to atleast compete in the Exams. Also I will be doing a different style on the Wave arc so don't worry yall. Also for those that thinks Minato and Shizune was a bit rushed…………..you're right. But that will be Addressed later.

Heres some Rankings for you for Team Sarutobi v2. (v1 was the Sannin)

Naruto Uzumaki - Genin Rank/ Jounin Class in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and low Chuunin on Genjutsu

Ino Yamanaka - Genin Rank/ Mid to High Chuunin in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and Mid Chuunin in Taijutsu

Hinata Hyuuga - Genin Rank/ Jounin Class in Taijutsu and Mid Chuunin in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Now on with the Fic! Chapter Six: Shinobi Life: First Dates, Missions and Jinchuuriki?

* * *

(Later afternoon - Early evening)

Naruto was very busy preparing for a wonderful evening with his three lovely girls. He had to call in a few favors through his Sensei and the Hokage to get a reservation for four at one of the nicest restaurants in Konoha, "The Golden Palace". One would have to wait weeks to get reservations but the restaurant obliged the Sarutobis and helped Naruto out.

The restaurant never held any harsh feelings towards Naruto. As long as he paid, left a decent tip, and gave a good review towards the restaurant they were happy. Of course that's what they wanted from all their costumers. Also inside the restaurant was an area meant for dancing for those that wish to work off a little bit of the food they just ate. This restaurant was very popular to both the civilian and the shinobi population.

After finishing up his preparations, Naruto created his Shadow clones and sent them to go get his dates and lead them to the spot. They were in for a big surprise; both the Clones and the Girls.

* * *

(Hyuuga Compound Hinata's Room)

Hinata was busy trying to figure out what to wear. After she told her father what Naruto asked, he couldn't say no to her after she gave him her pouty look. Things also didn't help when his wife nudged him and gave him a 'say no and you're dead' look. After agreeing Hinata and her mother went to her room and began preparing.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally settle upon a dress with her mother's approval. After taking a quick shower, putting on the dress and doing her make-up lightly with her mother, a ring came at the door.

A Branch member answered it to see a regular looking Naruto. "Naruto-sama are you here to pick up Hinata-sama?" the Member asked.

"Hai. Can you please go get her for me?"

The branch member nodded and went to summon Hinata. Upon his return, Naruto finally noticed what Hinata was wearing and was floored.

Hinata was wearing a very curvy and sensual dress that highlighted all her curves. It was a light lavender dress with white snowflakes raining down the front and sides of the gown. There was a slight slit going up both her legs reaching her low thighs while showing some well tone and smooth milky legs. Her back as bare as only four strings attached her top up with two around the neck and two around the upper back. There was a bit of cleavage shown with her v-cut on her dress. Her 30 C-cup breasts were very proportioned to the dress and they were done justice. Her hair was smooth and let down to her upper back with a white rose in her hair. Her face was powdered very slightly with a little bit of lavender blush and eye liner and a pink lipstick on her lips. On her feet were sandals with a slight heel to them so that they can be comfortable, properly formal, and battle ready if anything were to happen.

Naruto was completely laid out when she winked at him and almost dispelled his henge and clone.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-………." Naruto stuttered for a good twenty seconds before finally getting his words out. "Hinata-chan, you are absolutely stunning. Your beauty is only rivaled by the most majestic sunset." Naruto said and earned a heavy blush from his date.

"Naruto-kun stop it. Your flattery will only get you so far." She said giving a little giggle at the end. "Naruto-kun, why aren't you dressed up? Did I overdress for the date!?" Hinata said finally realizing what he was wearing and panicking.

"No, no Hinata-chan. The original is in full formal wear when he made me but decided to make me and the others henge to make it a surprise when you all see him. Well if you're ready to go I will lead you to your destination." He said.

After both Hiashi and his wife Hannah and Hanabi saw off their daughter, both of the new genins began to proceed to their destination.

* * *

(Yamanaka Residence - Ino's Room)

Ino was completely ecstatic. She was actually going out on a real live date with her dreamboat. Although there were going to be two other girls there she didn't mind. They were all her best girlfriends and they would never do anything to backstab or hurt her. They would joke around yes. But hurt never.

As Ino was going through her wardrobe, her mother came in wondering what was going on.

"Ino sweety, what are you doing?" Ino's mom asked.

"I have to get ready for my date in a little bit with Naruto-kun. Can you help me pick out my dress and make me really sexy?" Ino said with a big smile on her face.

Ino's mom laughed and agreed. She was just so happy her little princess was finally going out on a date and with the hero that protected her all those years ago. After rummaging through Ino's closet they couldn't find anything.

"Wait a minute Ino, I think I might have something that might fit you. It was a very old dress of mine but was very sexy when me and your father went out for the first time." Her mom told before leaving to the master bedroom.

After a few minutes, Ino's mom returned with a beautiful, elegant, and very appealing dress. Finally agreeing on the dress Ino continues to get ready and prepare for the night. _"I hope I'm not overdressed. Oh well. If I am I am but all I know is that I will be the sexiest damn girl he will ever go out with if the other girls aren't as dressed as I am."_ Ino thought while in the shower.

Finally finished with herself in the mirror, a knock came at her door.

"Ino honey, Naruto is here. He's waiting in the front room." Ino's mom said before leaving.

As Naruto was waiting and talking with Inoichi about business and training and how things are going, Naruto finally catches a glance at a very beautiful figure walking down the stairs.

There was Ino in all her glory. She was wearing a solid yellow strapless dress with two purple flowers going up the front of the dress. As with Hinata's, there was a slit on the side revealing a lot of leg to prevent any type of stuffiness and give freedom of movement. Ino's strapless gown was a bit snug as her size 20 C-cup breasts were lifted and revealing a fair amount of cleavage but not enough to be falling out of her dress. Just perfect. She also was wearing a very elegant necklace that seemed to be golden pearls to go along with her dress. Ino's long blonde hair was not done in a ponytail but instead was up in a bun which was tightly packed. Ino had very little make-up on as her natural beauty was more than enough to cause any stunning reaction. She wore long white gloves on her hands that reached to the upper forearm. Finally she was wearing the same type of sandals as Hinata is but in a slightly darker color.

"Wow……….." was all Naruto could say before he almost fainted. After getting Naruto to stand back up Ino realized that Naruto wasn't wearing any formal attire.

"Uhm Naruto-kun………..are we not going out for dinner tonight? I didn't get dressed up like this to just sit in and do nothing." Ino told him hoping that wasn't the case.

"Don't worry Ino-chan, we are going out to a very fancy place. I'm just in a henge right now so that you will be surprised when you finally see me. And don't try to get me to dispel it. If you do I will disperse then Naruto would be quite upset." the Clone said.

Ino agreed. She kissed both her parents goodbye and began walking in the direction with the clone where Naruto was waiting.

"_Oh Naruto-kun, this is going to be a hell of a night. If all goes well, you will get the kiss of your life."_ Ino thought then releasing a very giddy giggle.

* * *

(Yakuri Residence - Tenten's room)

"Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!?" Tenten yelled gaining the attention of her mother and father.

"Tenten whats wrong sweetie? Are you hurt?" Yamada said upon entering the room. They were looking around and they noticed had clothes misplaced everywhere as if searching for something. Finally they looked at Tenten and she was crying. Tenten's mom and dad rushed to her and began asking what was wrong.

"Tenten dear, tell us whats wrong. Maybe we can help you." Yamada said with his wife comforting their daughter.

"I have a really important date tonight and I don't have a single dress to wear! I can't miss this. I like the boy too much to disappoint him and if I do I will feel really, really bad!" Tenten yelled once again crying.

"You have a date? Tonight? Tenten who is it with. I have to approve of who it is before I let you go anywhere." Yamada said in a fatherly voice.

"I-I-it's Naruto-kun. He's taking me, Ino, and Hinata all out on an actual official date tonight and I already said yes! Please let me go daddy!" Tenten said with a pouty looking face while still crying.

"Heh, heh, I have no problem with the boy my girl. He is a fine catch although it is surprising he's taking you three out at once and not one at a time. No matter though since he's already looking out for your well being and helping you train. Aimi, please help our daughter get ready. If I remember correctly, there's a few dresses in your closet that are way too small for you but might fit our daughter just right." Yamada said before leaving a very happy and overjoyed daughter.

As Aimi took her daughter to her room, Tenten was finally easing up and was now looking through her mother's dresses. After searching through the ones that would fit she settled on the one in her mind was perfect.

Aimi shoved Tenten into the bathroom and made her shower and get ready so that she can make her drop dead gorgeous. As Tenten entered the shower, there was one thought on her mind, "_I can't believe I'm actually going out on a date, and with the perfect guy!!!!_" she thought and squealed in the bathroom like a little girl on christmas day.

After forty five minutes and a almost complete makeover, Tenten was finally finished and was now waiting for Naruto's clone to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as Naruto just arrived two minutes after she was finished.

As Naruto entered the house, he finally got a look at Tenten and like his clones with the other girls…………his jaw dropped and was left speechless.

Tenten was wearing a deep regal blue dress that went down to her ankles. On the dress was sparkling diamond like items that made the dress shine as if she was the actual gem. Along the sides of the lower part of the dress her slits came to above her knees and showed off some very tan and toned legs. Along the right-side of the dress was an opening that showed a bit of her stomach and more of her side of the body. Her small but firm size 38 B-cup breasts we covered although there was a bit of cleavage showing while it dipped at her chest slightly. Tenten still had her hair up in a bun on each sides which was distinguishing to her and Naruto liked it all the time. She wore barely any make-up since she didn't like it. However, that didn't stop her from wearing jewelry such as the her mothers small diamond earrings, gold bracelet, and thin but noticeable gold necklace.

Yamada helped Naruto up and told him to please treat his daughter like the lady she is. Naruto had no problem with that and agreed. After a few minutes of goodbyes, Naruto proceeded to show Tenten the place where everyone was going to meet.

* * *

(Meeting Place)

After fifteen minutes of walking, the clones began to converge on their destination. To the girls surprise, the clones led them to one of the most unexpected places. The park where everyone met for the first time.

"Well girls, Naruto will be here in a few seconds. Have fun tonight with me. And get ready for the time of your lives. Buh-bye!!!" The Naruto clones all said together before poofing out of existence.

"Wow, we look absolutely stunning!!!! I am so happy that we all dressed formally. I was actually afraid I would be the only one." Ino said getting a couple laughs from the girls.

"Ya, I'm very happy to go out on a date with Naruto-kun. Ever since he came back from his three year training trip and when he took a year to recover, I was growing a crush on him for so long. This is like a dream that I never want to wake from." Hinata said with a blush. The girls nodded as well with their own blushes starting.

"Well, I'm happy that you girls feel the same way." A voice said earning an 'eep' from the girls trying to figure out where the voice came from. After a second, Naruto finally came out from behind the tree and all the girls were squealing like school girls upon seeing him.

Naruto was wearing a dark, formal kimono. Along the bottom of the it were orange flames surround the whole thing. On the back of the kimono was a beautiful portrait of a fox head that was completely orange. On each of his shoulders were his Uzumaki symbols again in orange. His Kimono was slightly open to reveal a chiseled chest through his tight black muscle shirt. He was also wearing a pair of formal black slacks that were very comfortable for him along with his shinobi sandals that no one seemed to notice. Naruto's hair was actually cut and more tamed while it still held its spikiness. All and all, Naruto looked damn hot to these girls.

"Thank you for gawking and squealing over my outfit. Ojii-san helped me out with it at a tailor today and was rush made. I think he did a fairly good job. What do you girls think?" Naruto asked his beautiful dates.

They all blushed and nodded.

"Good. I figured this would be a great place to meet you all before we went to dinner. Yes we are going out to a restaurant so don't worry about paying. Jiraiya-oji said that he has a tab there at the place we goto and we can use that so don't hold back with whatever you want." The girls nodded with stars in their eyes. They couldn't believe this was happening.

"Now we need to get moving. Our reservation is at seven sharp, and we have ten minutes to get there which is perfect timing." Naruto said before doing two more kage-bunshin and switching with others extremely fast so they wouldn't know which was which.

"There, now each of you will have a me to hold on to while we walk there." Naruto then was grabbed by each girl and he led the way to their date.

* * *

(The Golden Palace)

Once the girls arrived they were each awestruck. They couldn't believe that they were going to eat dinner here of all places in Konoha. As soon as they entered Naruto dispersed his clones revealing the real one to be holding Hinata's arm thus earning him tiny glares from the other girls in which he just laughed.

When they went up to the greeter, Naruto said he had a reservation for four and the greeter called for a waiter and they showed him to their table.

The night went pretty smoothly for the most part. The dinner was exquisite. Each person had their own type of meal and all it was to their standards. After the meal they ordered their dessert as a whole and they brought out a delicious piece of chocolate cake they all shared. Once the dessert was finished Naruto asked if they wanted to do some dancing in which the girls all replied yes.

Once they entered the dance area, the girls were highly surprised to see a reserved booth for one Naruto Uzumaki and had a bottle of very expensive saki from the details on it.

"I know that you all think you are too young to be drinking but this is a very special occasion. Since we are genin now officially it means we are adults. Old enough to kill then old enough to drink. That's was Jiraiya-oji said to me." Naruto said earning some strange looks from the girls.

"If it makes you feel any better we will only have one glass each then dance the night away." Naruto said earning him nods from the girls. After they poured each other a shot, they each downed each one earning strange reactions from each.

"*cough* Smmmmooooooooth!!" Naruto said.

"*cough* hmmm that was a bit sweet." Ino said to the amazement of Naruto.

"*cough* To hard to swallow. It burned going down" Both Hinata and Tenten said together while getting some smirks from both Ino and Naruto.

"Well, now that we had our first drinks who wants the first dance?" Naruto said before each girl threw their hands up.

"Heh, fine. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said then two clones appeared and he began to switch with them making it impossible once again to determine who from who.

"Lets get on the dance floor and enjoy ourselves." the Naruto's said before taking each date by the hand and leading them to the dance floor.

For the rest of the night, Naruto and his girls all had an incredible time. They danced for a few hours before they all sat back down and taking another swig of sake for each person. This time however when the clones dispersed, Ino was the one with the real Naruto. Once they were relaxing they began talking with each other about how their lives are changing so fast. Naruto couldn't agree more and promised that he would do his best to protect each one of his girls before giving them each a sweet kiss on the cheek.

It was about one in the morning before they were finally getting tired. After grabbing their coats that they brought along, they all left in different directions with Naruto doing his clone switch leading their respective dates home.

* * *

(Hyuuga Compound - Front Gate)

"Naruto-kun, I really want to thank you for a perfect night out. I never felt so good before." Hinata said.

"Think nothing of it Hinata-chan. Well I better go. I will see you tomorrow for the meeting." Naruto said. Before he left, Hinata grabbed him, spun him around and planted a very heated and passionate kiss right on Naruto's lips. It was so passionate that she popped the clone out of existence.

Once that happened, Hinata had a big grin on her face before going back inside her compound.

* * *

(Yamanaka Residence - Front of House)

"Ino, thank you for coming out with us tonight. It was an honor and privilege to take you out on our first date." Naruto said in a cool tone.

"Well, I have to say, when you said this was going to be a hell of a night……………you went kidding. How about I end it in the say way." Ino said

Naruto was confused…………….until he found himself with his back to the wall in a deep and heated kiss. Ino even went so far to use tongue and grabbed one of Naruto's hand and put it on her breast. After that point, all Naruto could was one thing. Poof out of existence.

"Awweee damn it!!! I was hoping I had the real one again!" Ino said in a pout before she went inside to enjoy a dreamy sleep.

* * *

(Yakuri Residence- Front Steps)

As Tenten and Naruto approached the steps, Naruto just received both his clones memories and blushed and damn near fainted on the spot.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Tenten asked in a worried voice

"Heh, heh. Ya I'm a bit more than okay. Hinata and Tenten just gave me a reward for such a great evening." Naruto said recalling the memories. Who knew that those two could be so…………vigorous.

"Well, how about I do the same." Tenten said in a seductive voice.

Before Naruto could react, Tenten had pulled him into a very deep and very sexual kiss. Naruto was on cloud nine at this point. Then it got even better. Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it right on her right butt cheek and made Naruto give it a little squeeze. That in itself made Tenten moan slightly.

After five minutes of passionate kissing and slight butt grabbing, Tenten left Naruto to go inside while he had fainted on his feet. A minute after she went in, Naruto finally came too and shunshin'd back to his apartment.

"I swear to Kami those girls are going to be the death of me. If not them then their fathers should they ever find out." Naruto said in a laugh before going to get ready for bed.

* * *

(Following weeks)

Its been a few weeks since Naruto and their girls first date. They've been doing missions now and then starting with the D-ranks. After some missions the Hinata and Ino would spend extra time together talking about gardening and flowers while Naruto went to train by himself.

After a week of missions Naruto started to take each girl out individually to random places for dates. After doing this for a while, the girls all became closer to one another as well as Naruto. They all became comfortable giving him a kiss on the lips in public without much embarrassment.

Upon returning to the Hokage for the sixth time this week of doing D-rank missions (mainly Tora the evil demon cat!!!), they gave the heavy set women her cat and she left the office paying the Hokage the debt.

"Urgh! I swear to Kami Ojii-san!!!! If I have to chase one more cat, paint one more fence, or carry anymore groceries I'm going to explode!" Naruto said in a very irritated voice.

"Naruto, you have to understand these missions are essential to the village and builds teamwork. I know you feel like you are ready to move on but I think you're not ready." Iruka said in a wise voice.

"In all honesty Iruka-sensei, I think we are ready." Ino said.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei we are strong enough to take stronger assignments." Hinata said backing Ino.

"Besides, I don't know if you noticed Iruka-sensei, but since the academy me, Hinata, and Ino have been holding back severely." Naruto said in a confident voice.

Iruka was slightly shocked and looked to both their sensei and the Hokage who just nodded in agreement. That was what finally gave him his answer.

"So that is why you all just skated by in the academy?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded as did the girls. Iruka was finally content that he had learned the truth and proceeded to shuffle through the assignments.

"Well, if the Hokage permits, we do have a C-rank mission to Waterfall. Its only a diplomatic mission but since its out of the village it had to be considered a C-rank. I believe you all can handle that with ease." Iruka said. The Hokage nodded and went through the drawers of his desk and gave the documents to their sensei.

"You are to report to your sensei tomorrow at the front gates at eight in the morning and proceed to Waterfall. You only need to talk to the Leader there, get the documents, then return. Pack for a week long mission. Understood?" the Hokage said in his commanding voice.

They each nodded and went home to pack and relax before their mission.

* * *

(Following Morning)

"Well team, now that we're all here lets head out. It will take us about a day and a half at most once we get going. If we keep up a strong pace it maybe take us a day to get there. Oh and Naruto," Yakama explained before heading out, "Hokage-sama has something for you when you return. He was supposed to give it to you upon your graduation but decided to wait to give it to you after your first C-rank mission."

Naruto was wondering what it was. It probably nothing much but still couldn't wait to get it. Any kind of present he gets was always something nice.

Thus after their formation they were going to travel in they set off to Waterfall Village to take the documents.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you the Hokage wants to give you?" Ino asked her curiosity peaked.

"Hmmm, I don't really know. It could be anything from a reward for graduating to maybe a new place. I always have wanted a bigger apartment so that all you girls can come over at once and not be completely cramped in there." Naruto said while thinking.

"Ya, that would be nice Naruto-kun. You know that you are welcome at the Hyuuga Compound in our house if you ever wished it." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Same goes for the Yamanaka household. You know how our parents feel about you." Ino chimed in.

"Awwwww, you girls spoil me you know that?" Naruto then kissed both of them one at a time on the lips softly earning him blushes from both of them.

No matter how much affection they are shown, it still amazes Naruto to no end that they still blush. Then again, they did accidentally catch him walking out of the shower bare naked. They pretty much were put in a sexual fantasy coma for two days. Tenten was still pissed that she missed out.

After traveling for ten hours, they decided to take a break.

"Alright we will break for four hours. Do as you like just don't cause any suspicion. I suggest that you get a little bit of sleep. I'm used to staying up for a few days at time so I will keep watch for the whole night. Remember we leave in four hours and Hinata will take point. Followed by Naruto then Ino then I will take up the rear. Till then, later." Yakama said before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Well girls what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

The girls just giggled and just pointed at Naruto who laughed softly.

"I told you girls, I'm not ready for it and I know you aren't either. Maybe sometime in the future but not now. As strong as I am there's no way I can defend myself against both your fathers if I took both your virginities." Naruto said much to the disappointment to the girls.

So instead they just grabbed Naruto and took him in the tent and went to sleep. Both girls head on his chest.

* * *

(Couple Hours later)

After five hours, in which Yakama decided to let them sleep an extra hour after finding them in their tents with their own sleeping bags, he woke them up and had them disassemble their camp site. After finishing it in ten minutes, they proceeded to get back on the trail to Waterfall.

They finally arrived at edge of the border of Waterfall country at mid-morning with the village only an hour away.

As they were traveling through the forest, they heard the sound of a battle cry in the distance. Yakama called for a halt.

"Hinata, scout ahead." Yakama commanded.

As Hinata activated her Byakugan, she can tell a battle was occurring in the middle of the forest in a clear opening.

"There seems to a be big battle happening. Four chakra signatures against………..Naruto, you won't believe this, but the one the four are fighting against has the same signature as you!!!" Hinata said with in a very shocked voice.

"Same chakra signature as me…………oh my god!!! Hold on!" Naruto said finally realizing what she meant and had to ask the Kyuubi a question.

" _Kyuu-sensei! You heard Hinata! What is going on? Is there another jinchuuriki in the area?!" _Naruto said with a bit distress in his voice.

"_**Let me see……….." **_Kyuubi said while trying to stretch his senses out_**. "Hai! It appears to be the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle. She seems to be having trouble at the moment however, there seems to be something restricting her chakra flow from her tenant. You have to get there fast!"**_ Kyuubi said before kicking Naruto out of their mind.

"Kyuu-sensei said that shes the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle. But theres something wrong. Someone or something is restricting her chakra pretty badly and she needs our help. Kyuu-sensei said that she will die if not helped out soon!" Naruto said pleading with his teammates to help.

"Well, it's up to you team what do you want to do?" Yakama said as if he didn't know their answer.

They all looked to him as if he was crazy and he knew their answer. After deciding on what they will do upon arriving they all took off towards the direction of the battle while trying to be as sneaky and undetected as possible.

* * *

(At the Battlefield)

"Die you worthless bitch!" Said one of the ninja's attack the lone kunoichi. He blasted through several hand seals and screaming out his technique. "Suiton: Tidal Blast!"

"We will finally be rid of your worthless demonself and the village will be safe!" Said another Shinobi and he went through his own hand seals and saying, "Raiton: Static Blast!"

Then both shinobi proceeded to yell "Combination Jutsu: Hydroelectric Charge!!!!!" And soon a massive stream of water that was electrified streamed towards the lone Kunoichi. Right before it hit, the kunoichi was able to protect herself with her own jutsu "Suiton: Violent Water Barrier!!"

Suddenly a very thick wall of water that appeared to be like solidified water instead of liquid popped up and stopped the combined attack cold. As this was happening, the other two shinobi came in and began attacking the kunoichi from both sides.

After an intense taijutsu battle, the other two shinobi finally jumped one kicking her directly in the ribs thus cracking one with the loud crack he heard thus sending said kunoichi to the ground. Before she even stopped, the other shinobi came up from behind her and kicked her straight into the air.

Appearing very fast, he tried to sending her to the ground with axe-kick but was blocked by her forearms, then grabbed his legs while they were falling to send him back towards his allies.

The others caught their ally before all five of them landed. The four shinobi looking at the kunoichi with much passion and hate.

"Fuu, why do you resist!? Why can't you just die! You know nobody wants you. You are evil incarnate and need to be extinguished. The village would be happy to see you gone. Even the village leader doesn't want you. Who do you think ordered this?!" Said the apparent leader of the group.

The kunoichi named Fuu appeared to be in shock at this. She was completed distraught at the sound of this. The worst thing about it all………..she knew he wasn't lying. She had developed her senses over the years to see when one is lying to protect herself from others so when they said that she found out they weren't lying.

Once the leader seen this he slowly walked over to her while withdrawing his kunai. As soon as he was standing over her, he raised his hand ready to drop it in the back of her head.

"Say goodbye demon scum. You will never be remembered and we will be village saviors!" The leader said. Then with a swift hand he brought his hand down aiming the kunai at the base of the neck. Then before it happened, all was silent.

"…..Leader, you okay?" one of the ninja's said.

The leader looked up only to have a sick grin on his face. He took his kunai and gave it to the girl.

"Fuu-san, we heard his story and the hit regarded towards you," the leader said in a whisper gaining the attention of Fuu, "listen, there is another person that is just like standing over there by the trees. Also, my name is Ino Yamanaka of Konoha and I'm using a mind-control technique. Now, when I let go of the technique I want you to thrust that kunai in his throat. My team will finish the rest." Ino said through the leader.

Fuu looked on as if she was a fish out of water. As soon as Ino finished speaking Fuu gave a nod. After a few moments, Ino released the technique and Fuu shoved the kunai in his throat thus ending his pathetic life.

The other three shinobi looked on in horror and intense anger. They don't know what she did to do that but she was going to pay. However, that was not going to happen. When they started to move a figure appeared in front of them.

"You three are a disgrace to the name of Shinobi. How dare you attack a lone Kunoichi of your own village even if it was an order from above. She maybe a jinchuuriki to you all, but she is a normal person to us! And now, you all shall pay the consequences!" Yelled an enraged Hinata. This was one of her greatest hates towards people.

"Eight Trigrams: 128 Snake Palm Strikes!" Hinata screamed letting loose a hellish barrage of strikes at the tenketsus of the victims. Each strike she divided up among them so that they will be immobilized. For every time she struck, it felt as if a snake was piercing its fangs into their chakra points while shutting it down. The said trio of ninja never felt anything such as this.

After finishing all 128 strikes, Hinata stepped back slightly winded but still ready to fight. Then out of nowhere, Naruto appeared.

"You three are not worthy of shinobi. Thus we shall end you hear and now." Naruto said with extreme coldness in his voice. Then he was flashing through thirty hand signs and announced "Raiton: Arc Lightning!"

As soon as Naruto shouted his jutsu, a very large and thick lightning bolt went straight to the shinobis and proceeded to fry each shinobi. After finally being rid of the ninja, Naruto and Hinata both were vomiting up their lunch. This was their first kill and would be the hardest to overcome.

After Yakama and Ino appeared to see the damage done by Hinata and Naruto, Ino went to comfort her friends while Yakama went to go talk to Fuu.

"Hello Fuu-san, my name is Sarutobi Yakama and I am their sensei. Like Ino said in her mind-control jutsu, Naruto is the same as you, a jinchuuriki. He's the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune. We know what you contain and we wish to offer you sanctuary in Konoha." he said.

"R-really? You want me to come back with you guys? But why? I'm just a curse and a demon." Fuu said in a very sad voice.

She was too distraught to believe this but was brought out of it by a wicked slap from Ino.

"You will not say such things! You are a person and a beautiful young girl! We would love for you to come home with us. Please consider it?" Ino said.

After some deliberation Fuu finally came to a decision.

While crying for the first time, she looked up and smile "Hai! I would love to join you all. No one in Waterfall wishes me to stay there and they only see me as a demon. You are the first ones to acknowledge me as a person instead of something else." She said still crying.

Ino and Hinata came to her and gave her a hug and telling her its okay. Both girls said that they would love to be friends with her and this only heightened Fuu's happyness. After they healed up and fixed Fuu they decided to make sure the village leader would release her come hell and high water.

After taking a thirty minute break they all headed back to Waterfall Village to continue the mission. As soon as they were infront of the entrance to the village, the guards called for the waterfall to open up which revealed a small path to the village.

As they entered they can feel the glares and stares being directed to Fuu already. She just took it in stride since she knew her time here was coming to a close.

* * *

(Leaders Office)

As soon as they reached the office the Leader was happy to see that the Konoha shinobi made it back…………that is until he noticed Fuu behind them.

"Ah, Fuu-san. I'm glad you made it back from your mission alive. Please leave us while my guests have our talk concerning our business." Shibuki said as Leader of the village.

"Unfortunately Shibuki-san our business now includes Fuu-san here." Yakama said earning a worried look on his face.

Naruto stepped up with a bit of rage on his face. "How dare you, as leader of this village, order an execution attempt on a fellow shinobi for something that was not her fault!" Naruto said with every bit of anger he was showing.

"Hai, we ended the lives of said shinobi that attacked and tried to end the life of Fuu-san. Now we are here to discuss business with said kunoichi. We want her to come back with us." Ino said with a commanding voice.

"Who are you to demand such a thing from me!? And how dare you interfere with village business. That was none of your concern. Now I demand your heads for killing our shinobi without probable cause!" Shibuki said with a roar thus alerting his guards to his room.

"*sigh* I'm sorry it has to come to this. Naruto show them your true strength." Yakama said only knowing this was the only way to shut them up and strong arm them into dealing.

"Hai."

"_Kyuu-sensei, I need your help. Can you please lend me some of your strength to make these bastard squirm with fear for what they are asking."_ Naruto asked with his mental connection to the Kyuubi.

"_**No problem kit. When you're ready go ahead."**_ He said to Naruto.

Naruto then let his chakra explode in power. As soon as he was at his peak, he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra thus earning him shocked and fearful looks from the guards and Shibuki. Even Hinata, Ino, and Fuu were amazed by the young boys power. Finally, the guards had to back away and beg not to be killed by Shibuki went pale white and couldn't say a word since he was fear stricken.

"That's enough Naruto they get the point." Yakama said. Naruto then calmed down so that everyone would be fine. "Now, as you can see there is no way you will be doing anything of the sort to try and take the heads of my team and I. Now you will release Fuu from the Shinobi ranks, give me all her paperwork, and not place any bounties on her or any of my team. If I find out that there is a bounty on any of our heads you will have the entire Leaf village at your doors. I don't care that you have never been invaded before, but believe me, your village will suffer the consequences." Yakama said in a dark and deep voice that made the Kyuubi smile.

"H-hai. It will take me ten minutes to get things going. Just please, don't do anything rash as we do not want a war with the Leaf." Shibuki said getting all the files together.

"Oh and as to our business, heres the scroll that our Hokage told us to give to you. He said that you will have a scroll for us?" Yakama said nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong.

"Y-yes, yes. I have it right here. Also heres the paperwork for Fuu. Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Shibuki said.

"Hai you can send someone to collect Fuu's belongings. Please do so immediately." Yakama said.

Shibuki ordered someone to go gather all of Fuu's items at her apartment. He stated not a single thing will be broken and if so he will let the Konoha ninja handle their punishment.

After waiting for twenty minutes the courier arrived back at the tower with everyone of Fuu's in a sealed scroll. He handed it to her with a bit of fear. After they collected their things and got all paperwork handled, all the ninja thus went back to Konoha.

* * *

(Following afternoon)

Team Sarutobi plus Fuu finally saw Konoha in their sights. Upon reaching the gates, the guards stood at attention to do their job.

"Halt! Who goes there? State your business!" The Chuunin guard said but meant nothing behind as he just did it to keep up appearances.

"Yakama Sarutobi and team reporting back after our completed mission. We bring one guest under our supervision and are going to proceed to the Hokage's tower. Here's our paperwork" Yakama said. The Guard looked over their paperwork and nodded and let them in.

As they traveled through the village, Fuu noticed several glares and hateful looks being tossed their way. Surprisingly, they weren't directed towards her but at Naruto instead.

"Naruto-san, why are they looking at you like that? Its like how it was back in Waterfall for me." Fuu said very softly.

"That's because they know what I am but refuse to acknowledge me as a human but as a demon instead. So I don't let it get to me. They will see what I am instead of what I hold soon enough." Naruto said in a serious but proud voice.

Fuu couldn't believe that this was coming from Naruto. Normally she would get angry and run off to be alone for this but Naruto just stood there and take it. Also, he was using it to try and change the people's opinion of him instead of being bummed all the time. She was so happy that he was her friend.

Before the group got to the tower, Team 8 showed up with their Jounin sensei in front of Team 10.

"Heya Naruto glad to see you're doing good buddy. What's been going down?" Kiba asked striking up a conversation with Naruto. As those two were talking, Chouji began to discuss how life was so far with Ino and Hinata, and Kurenai was trying to talk to Yakama.

Shino however, couldn't take his eyes off Fuu.

"Uhm excuse Yakama-sama, but who is this? Is she new to the village?" Shino asked.

"Hai Shino-san. This is Fuu……….I'm sorry Fuu but I didn't catch your last name." Yakama said slightly embarrassed earning a giggle from Kurenai.

"That's ok Yakama-san. I was never given one." Fuu said slightly depressed.

"Well that's ok Fuu-san. We will get everything taken care of at the Hokage's tower in a bit." Yakama said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh well we're heading there right now. Would you mind……maybe…..walking with us there?" Kurenai said with a slight blush which Yakama caught on. When he saw her blush he couldn't believe that someone such as Kurenai would have any kind of feelings towards himself. Unlike Naruto, who had no idea if someone was flirting with him or being friendly, Yakama had a good sense of these things.

"Hai. I don't see a problem Kurenai-_chan_" Yakama said seeing if he would get a positive reaction from this.

He wasn't disappointed.

Kurenai giggled hard with a big blush on her face and walked with her head down barely speaking so Yakama made up the majority of the conversation.

Hinata and Ino were talking with Chouji again about how his training was been while Naruto and Kiba were boasting on whose going to kick Sasuke's ass next. Shino just stood next to Fuu this time while walking.

"Uhm…Shino-san…you can tell your bugs they have nothing to fear from me. Here let me produce a soothing aura for them." Fuu said much to the shock of Shino.

After fixing his emotions, he was shocked to see that his hive in him calmed down and he himself can feel the soothing aura that was being produced by Fuu while no one else was sensing anything.

"How did you do that" Shino asked while being very perplexed.

"Well, I don't know if I can tell you but I will if you promise not to be mad or scared of me." Fuu said hoping that he wouldn't run away like others might after finding out her secret.

"You have my word. I take all things in logically before giving my judgments out." Shino said very stoically.

Fuu got very close to Shino which made him a bit uneasy but his hive was completely fine with it. She then whispered to him so only he can hear.

"You see Shino-san, I'm a Jinchuuriki. Meaning I have a tailed beast sealed in me like the ones of legend. The one sealed in me is the seven-tailed horned beetle. She allows me to speak telepathically and understand all insects of every type. The aura you felt was done at my request to the Shichibi to calm you down. She is very kind to me but for some reason her chakra that she helps me with has been sealed off and I'm going to talk to the Hokage about it." She whispered.

Shino was slightly shocked but completely understanding. He was thinking as logical as possible on the things he just learned. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Fuu-san, do you wish to come to my families compound and meet my parents. I am sure they will find your company most enjoyable as we are an insect wielding clan and we can understand any problem you may have. They also may help you with training if you are deemed worthy by our council seeing as you can communicate with insects such as us." Shino said.

Fuu was actually quite shocked to hear this. She was very happy that he had accepted her and felt something very warm in her heart. She knew Shino was going to be her friend but finding out he was an insect user and accepting of her put the icing on the cake.

After further discussions with the group they all went into the Hokage's office. Kurenai was the first to present the Hokage with their mission details. They too also just came back from their first C-ranked mission driving off a band of bandits ransacking caravans near the roads at the border while a low rank missing nin was in charge of them.

After giving the detail's the Hokage dismissed their team. Before Kurenai left, Yakama whispered something into her ear and winked at her. Then she did something she hasn't done in over 10 years……………..she fainted.

Everyone laughed while Shino and Kiba carried her out and earning a bow from Chouji before leaving with them.

"Ah, Yakama-san and Team 10. How was your first mission?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well, there were a few complications and an addition to our group upon our return. Hokage-sama, this is Fuu-san. Fuu, our Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, my uncle." Yakama said in a proper voice.

Fuu was a little shocked to hear that the Hokage was Yakama's uncle. Soon Yakama detailed the mission to the Hokage in every aspect. The Hokage was very disappointed with how Waterfall treated Fuu but he couldn't understand why. Then Yakama told him how his team intercepted the other Waterfall group and saved Fuu. Then they went into detail about arriving at the village, Naruto showing a bit of his power, then getting the paperwork for Fuu and the scroll for the Hokage in which he handed them to him after that.

"So, Fuu is it? Tell me, why were they trying to kill you and treating you so bad? I have a feeling I know why but I want to hear it from your mouth." Sarutobi asked in a serious voice.

"Hai. I hold the Shichibi in me. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle. I think Shino knows since his bugs were talking to him about it and I listened to them since I can understand insects due to the Shichibi." Fuu said. She was lying but also telling the truth and hoped the Hokage would buy it.

He did. He asked her if she wished to be apart of the Village and become a Kunoichi of the leaf and they said yes to both. She asked where she would live and that's when Naruto decided to pop up to be heard.

"Hokage-sama," that got Sarutobi's attention since never refers to him like that unless it was serious, "I wish to adopt Fuu-san and make her my nee-chan. She is exactly like my but only older by two years, is a jinchuuriki, hated by those that do not understand us, and will be completely loyal to the village. Also I wish for her to stay with me until she can find a place on her own if she wishes." Naruto said very proudly earning him some shocking stares. None more so than Fuu herself.

"N-Naruto. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded and Fuu was stunned. She just arrived at the village and she already had somebody that wanted her as an older sister and was offering a place to stay. She was extremely overjoyed and then glomped Naruto thanking him.

"Well if that's your decision Naruto, then I can't stop you. And damn what the council says. They can stop you from adopting from an orphanage in the village but can't do anything about adopting someone from outside the village. So to make this legal," Sarutobi then brought out some paperwork for adoption papers, "Fuu, Naruto come here and sign the adoption papers."

Naruto and Fuu came up and signed all the appropriate documents and their respective areas. Then after that was signed and legalized with the Hokage's stamp, he brought out the paperwork for becoming a citizen of Konoha and a shinobi.

"Fuu, I want you to please sign these out and bring them back to me tomorrow morning." Hiruzen said.

Fuu took the papers and went back to the group.

"Now Naruto, I have something for you. You were supposed to get this when you were graduating or at my discretion and well I believe its time." the Sandaime said and handed Naruto a letter directed towards him.

"Naruto, you may read that whenever you want." Before Hiruzen could continue Naruto had already opened the scroll and was shocked all to be damned.

_Dear my dear son Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and you are finally a genin. I am Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime, Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and your father. I am sorry if the village has caused you grief all these years my son. I know sealing the Kyuubi into was a risk but I had to take it. If the villagers are seeing you as a hero then I am happy if not then I am truly sorry. You're wondering why I sealed it into you…………you must understand my son. If I asked another person to do it while I, the yondaime, couldn't make that sacrifice, then how could I even be considered a Hokage. Now, I don't want to go into how painful it was just being with you that fateful day or bog you down with sadness, instead I am here to give you a small present._

_If you are in the presence of the Hokage or more specifically Sarutobi Hiruzen, Have him place his blood on said line._

Naruto gave the letter to Hiruzen and told him where to place his blood and he did. When that happened, a small scroll popped out with instructions. It was to confirm Naruto's lineage as this was a sample of the Hokage's blood and was to be compared to Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to see his father was prepared to prove Naruto was his son. He then continued the letter.

_If Hiruzen got the scroll have him test it against you in a secretive manner. Only you, whoever you trust, and the Hokage are to know. Upon you reach the rank of Chuunin or at the Hokage's discretion, you will not have your named changed to Namikaze until he believes its appropriate. _

_Now onto another matter. If you don't know, you have a Bloodline limit from your mother's side of the family that's been kept highly secret._

Naruto just skipped that part since he knew about that already.

_Now, finally before I leave you to your thoughts, I figure I have to give you a gift. When you reach the rank of Chuunin, or you turn 18, you will receive your full inheritance and my will. Until then, I figure you could use a place to live. Thus, as Yondaime of Konoha, I, Minato Namikaze, leave my son, Naruto Namikaze, my entire compound to do as he wishes. There is another seal at the end of this letter that just needs your blood son. Well that's all I have to say for now son. Your mother made you a letter as well that can be found also in the seal at the end of the scroll._

_I love you my son. Train hard, be strong, and never give up. Remember to keep all your promises and never break your word. That is the Namikaze Ninja Nindo._

_Take Care._

_Minato Namikaze, Yondaime of Konoha, and Loving Father._

Naruto had to be sat down. He read it all and was completely floored by what just happened. The letter dropped to the floor and the Hokage picked it up. He asked Naruto if he may read it and all Naruto did was nod.

After the Hokage read it he to was mildly shocked to learn all this but was happy that the letter that was left to Naruto was his heritage. The Hokage passed it around to the group after Naruto agreed and the girls were squealing like school girls and saying how great it was that Naruto was related to a Kage let alone is idle and hero.

After a few minutes, Naruto asked for the letter back and placed his blood on the seal and out popped keys, directions to the compound, how to disable the security seals, and a letter from his mother.

"Well Naruto, how about we head to the Compound. I believe my shadow clones can handle the paperwork. Besides its been so long since I have been back to his house." the Hokage said earning a very happy Naruto bouncing all over the place.

"Ya!!! LETS GO SENSEI!! GIRLS!! OJII-SAN!!" Naruto said extremely excited

* * *

(Walking throughout the village)

"Ojii-san, when you have time can you tell me about my dad?" Naruto asked pleadingly

"Sure thing Naruto. You know, I didn't want to tell you this till you were atleast 15 or 16, but once you change your name to Namikaze, you will be considered the Head of the Clan after some prereq's are met. That means since you need help with rebuilding your clan, you will need multiple wives." Hiruzen said earning him death glares from both Hinata and Ino.

"What do you mean Ojii-san." Naruto asked a bit confused.

"What that mean's is that if you wish I can enact the Clan Restoration Act. This allows any person that is in a clan to rebuild it if he so wishes. But to accomplish that, he will need a maximum of four wives since that's all the council allows. The acting Clan Head then may choose his brides if he wishes. And since your dad made the Namikaze name a Clan, that means you fall under that act if you wish it. OF course that's only when I wish to reveal your actual name at your discretion." Sarutobi said.

The girls looked at Naruto and the dreams already started to build in their minds while Naruto was thinking it over.

"Ojii-san, I will have to think about it. But I do wish to change my name at the Chuunin exams during the 'punishment' portion of those that harmed me." Naruto said with an evil smile.

"Heh, very well Naruto. But remember, should I reveal your name, then you inherit all the troubles of your father such as the ill will of Iwa." Sarutobi said in a wise tone.

"Hai Ojii-san I understand. I believe I'm strong enough to take care of myself at this point in my life. I just only have to get stronger to protect my precious people." Naruto said while looking at his girls and new older sister.

"Awww Naruto-niichan, I thought since I was your older sister I had to protect you, hehe" Fuu said

"Well you can if you want to. Oh and by the way, Uzumaki Fuu, heh I will have to get used to that, I will talk to my other sensei Ero-sennin about your seal to see what is going on. I should see him tomorrow." Naruto said.

After ten more minutes of walking Naruto and the group finally arrived at their destination.

After Naruto read the directions, he smeared some blood on the seal to the compound, did the correct hand seals to release the genjutsu surround it, and announce in the correct wording his name and his families name to get the gate open.

"Congratulations Naruto. Now that you did all that, your father said in his note to me he left many years ago, that will not be needed to be done anymore. All that you need to do is apply your hand to the seal and it will release to the gates so that you can enter your compound. There still are security seals however in place so that no one will be able to break in and harm anyone." Hiruzen said to Naruto.

"Alright! Lets head inside so I can get a good look at my new…….." Before Naruto can say anything else, he caught a glimpse inside the compound. He was left speechless mid-sentence. The girls were just as speechless as Naruto.

The Hokage and his nephew both looked at Naruto and laughed. Naruto was brought out of his daze with a strong hand on his shoulder. It was the Hokage.

"Welcome home Naruto. Your father would be very proud."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a secluded area in the Forest)

"Achoo!!!!!" Minato sneezed very hard.

"Minato-kun, are you ok!?" Shizune said in a worried voice.

"Hai, hai. Someone was talking about me I guess. Hmmm……..Someone seemed to release all the security seals at my estate." Minato said then laughed. "Seems like my son finally got part of his reward for graduating." He said before focusing back on the subject at hand.

"Alright, Minato-san. Enough daydreaming. Get back to your training. We have a few more months before the exams and you are almost ready. Soon we will be back and I finally get to see my godson!!!" Tsunade said with a squeal.

"Hai." Minato said before he went back to very rigorous training schedule.

* * *

A/N And there you have it everyone!!!! Naruto finally goes on his first dates, He goes on his First C-rank mission, and he gains a sister!! I think I did quite well.

Next chapter I am going to be doing the Wave Arc. As well as getting things setup for the Chuunin Exams. So far I think I am doing quite well in the story. Nothing being too rushed and I think I'm doing a good job with explaining everything.

So that was my first fight scene. I think I could have done better but I think I did a decent job and I figure it was the right time to let Naruto and Hinata gain their first kills. Oh and btw how do you all like Hinata's 128 Jyuuken attack? I think its quite befitting her since she trained with Anko for a while learning her snake style and applying it to her Jyuuken Style.

Now before anyone trys to guess no Fuu is not going to be in Naruto's little harem. He still has to think if he wants it or not but he will in the end cuz well ya he needs the loving. And Fuu will be paired off with Shino cuz I think that is a very logical choice since she has the seven tailed beetle in her and she wants to be with a insect family. Cmon yall can't argue that logic.

Anyways Yes I am having Kurenai and Yakama hook-up. I think its rather decent and I will have anko with someone special I have already decided who it is. Yall can try and guess and I will message you if you were right.

Also, I need to know and everyone let me know;

Chuunin Exams - Sarutobi

1 - Lives

2 - Dies.

Orochimaru

1 - Arm's get removed by something awesome

2 - Get's something else *wink wink* Removed very painfully

Also Big Shout Outs to Kingkakashi and Kyuubi123 for leaving good reviews and good criticism. For everyone that's ready and has not read their stories please do so. They are very well written and are awesome in their own rights.

Kingkakashi - .net/s/3520581/1/Naruto_vs_Sasuke_The_Aftermath

Kyuubi123 - .net/s/4663518/1/Narutos_True_Nindo

Now until next time more loyal readers!!!!

Chapter 7: Wave: Lies, Drunks, Allies

MOAR REVIEWS PLX!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Wave: Lies, Drunks, Allies

Everyone Knows what the Bold/italic/quotation marks mean by now so I'm not going to go into them. If you don't know then scroll to previous chapters.

Disclaimer………………..really? Do I really need it? Honestly if I really owned Naruto I would have him break that damn promise or whatever he has, have him battle Sasuke to the end and kill him, have Sakura get a major dose of reality, and have Naruto and Hinata finally hook up with Naruto becoming the Next Hokage.

Ok now that that little rant is out of the way………..AUTHOR NOTES YAY!!!!!!

Wow I had a lot of reviews for this chapter………..excellent and thank you. Everyone that leaves a review you have no idea how much it means to an author to see you actually respond positively to the Story.

Now with Kingkakashi………thank you for another excellent review. But………..update your damn story already lol but seriously for the Yakama/Kurenai setup……..well I did say I was going to have canon elements involved so I figure he is better than Asuma since well………nobody really likes Asuma lol.

Majinbuu7985.………Thanks for a decent detail review its most appreciated. Yes I plan on using some of the girls from fillers to roll with some of the fellas around Konoha however No on using the other Jinchuuriki in the story. As much I would love and believe me when I say LOVE to bring them in, I just don't have enough to create personas for them and I would normally bring them to stay in the village. I only plan on three jinchuuriki to stay in the village. We already know Naruto and Fuu so we will see for the third.

Kyuubi123.………..leave moar details in yoar review!!!! Lol nah but thanks for the review hope for more later down the road.

Finally………….The-Hee-Hoo-King……..apparently my so far most loyal reviewer from the beginning always leaving me a review for each chapter………very much appreciated………..since u left a decent review without just saying great story for each chapter, if u wish, you can throw me a plot twist that you would like to see and I will try and make it happen if it fits in the story line.

Well that's it for now there will be another Note at the bottom with two more shoutouts for stories. Now On with the Show!!!

Chapter 7: Wave: Lies, Drunks, Allies

* * *

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was still gobsmacked at his new home. The Hokage seen this as well as his Sensei and they began to laugh. The girls soon caught on to what was going on so they tried to bring him out of his daze. After several tries, the girls almost gave up until Hinata came up with what she thought would bring him out of it.

Hinata then got close to Naruto's ear and began to whisper, "Naruto-kun, I have ramen all over my body……want to eat it off me?" She said in a very seductive voice.

That not only brought him out of his daze………….he was completely floored with a massive nosebleed. The group looked at Hinata who had a slight blush on. She shrugged her shoulders as if nothing was wrong while Fuu and Ino was just giggling at her.

"Girls, can we please get him up, I would like to see the place since its been sometime since I been here." the Sandaime said.

The girls agreed and woke Naruto up who had a major blush thanks to Hinata. They got him up and everyone proceeded to head inside.

The place was beautiful and extremely big. There were three housing structures by the looks of it. The middle was obviously the main house since it was the only one that had a two story setting while the other ones were just other housing areas. The building was made out of the finest lumber found in the forest of Konoha. It was completely painted white with several golden dragons swirling around them as if protecting the house. The roof was covered with beautiful red tiles that seemed more like sea instead of a roof. The doors surrounding the area were all white with some windows in the front of the house. On the second floor you can see a balcony that seemed to lead to the master bedroom as it came out to the front of the house.

Leading the way to the house was a beautiful marble road painted with the Uzumaki and the Namikaze symbols in a switching sequence going from Uzumaki then to Namikaze and so on. In the middle of the walk way was a outstanding fountain that seemed about fifteen feet in diameter and eight feet tall. In it was three swans facing each other direction with water spewing from their mouths. Inside the fountain/pond were several underwater plants and with the plants were lots of koi fish. It seemed that the plants were the only things keeping the fish alive throughout these years while the fish been reproducing.

To the right of the walkway along the wall near the right house area was a very large forge area. It seemed that Naruto's father enjoyed crafting weapons and having extra time to keep his hands busy. The group only thought of one person that would love it more than the rest………….Tenten. Too bad she was on a mission with her team and she couldn't be there.

To the left of the walk way laid a very lovely and well kept garden with about forty different species of flowers and herbs. Out of those forty, Ino deduced that five of them were so rare that they can only be found in Iwa very high in the mountains. How Naruto's father got them no one had a clue. Even Sarutobi was astonished to see that herb sitting in Minato's Garden. Hinata and Ino were already in heaven when they seen it and knew where they are spending a lot of their time. Near the garden was a well put together bench/working area to prune and trim some flowers and hold all the gardening tools.

After looking and taking more steps in, the door behind the group suddenly closed and clasped all its locks together.

"_Minato, you finally put those locks on the doors didn't you." _the Sandaime thought to himself. "Don't worry everyone we can still get out on our own, its just a security mechanism that Naruto's dad installed."

The group sighed in relief and went onto the porch of the main house. Naruto seen another seal and thought if it worked the first time, should work the second. So he cut his thumb and placed the blood on the seal. After three seconds, the doors opened up and letting everyone in.

Inside, the place was beautiful. They all immediately took off their shoes and took a tour. The living room was very well decorated with a nice smooth and soft rug in the middle of the floor with a coffee table on it that had a glass top. There were two huge couches that when sat on, you did not want to get up. There were also two lazy boy chairs that were huge. In front of those was a television to relax and see whats going on. The fireplace had a nice black marble frame too it. Above it was a painting of Minato and a preg-Kushina sitting in their garden.

The group then went into the kitchen which seemed even bigger than the front room. The countertops had been in a hazel colored granite as well as the cabinets being done in a wood that held a hazel color. There was a huge Freezer right next to an equally huge fridge. There was also a bar in the kitchen that held a variety of different liquors but the cabinet had a seal on it that Naruto couldn't even get in. He assumed it was a type of age seal.

The group left and explored the rest of the house. They entered the bedrooms to see them all in very nice décor. There were four bedrooms with a Master bedroom at the end of the hall. It was a very well done room. There were white oak dressers across one wall. The bed was extremely big which could probably hold atleast 5 people in it comfortably. There was a giant bathroom as well in there with a jacuzzi for a bathtub and a pretty decent size shower right across from it. Outside the bathroom was a walk out patio which they seen from the outside of the house.

After words they all left the main house to check the other places on the property. They found on that the housing area on the right wasn't one at all. It was just one extremely large dojo/bathhouse. They thought it was actually a smart idea to have the too put together alongside the forge. The dojo itself was very impressive. It had several workout implements that they could use, had barriers around so you can go full out without damaging the property, and had a fridge there to hold all your items you need when training such as refreshments and snacks to keep up the energy.

The housing area on the left was similar to the main house as it held five regular bedrooms that had two bed's each room. These were apparently used as guest rooms. It also held three bathrooms in the area as well.

Finally the group went around to check out the back of the Lot and was only even more surprised. The back had two very large training grounds with lots of kunai/shuriken weapons all over the ground. In the middle were several dummies to be used as target practice. Behind that was what got Naruto's attention and had him squeal like a little girl………………………….he had his own private lake with a small beach surrounded by a small forest.

After the tour, Sarutobi suggested they all relax and have dinner at the Namikaze estate which Naruto readily agreed to. Ino and Hinata went home to tell their parents about their dinner plans as well as try and find Tenten. Naruto had several clones head to the store with Sarutobi to stock up his kitchen so that he won't get overcharged. And finally, Naruto had three of his clones goto his old apartment to grab his clothes since this is where they were staying now.

* * *

(Later than Evening)

After everyone finished dinner, Naruto said his goodbye's to his girlfriends and gave them all a light kiss on the lips. That sent them over the edge and nearly fainted. Naruto had his clones take each of them home hoping they wouldn't do anything improper to his clones.

"Naruto, I have something to discuss with you." Sarutobi said in a serious voice.

He was wondering what had happened to make his Ojii-san so serious all of a sudden but decided nott o say anything and just nodded.

The Sandaime led him back to the house to the living room with Fuu and Yakama.

"What I'm about to show you and tell you is to stay between all of us here. I'm sorry Naruto, but you cannot tell your girls till later understood?" Sarutobi asked.

Everyone nodded and wondered what was going on.

"There is one last thing that needs to be shown to you and only you can access it along with my blood or the current Hokage's blood. Follow me." The Sandaime commanded getting everyone to follow him toth e back of the house.

Inside the last room it was small and had nothing in it. Sarutobi went through several handseals and put his chakra on the wall. All of a sudden, a big seal came into the light.

"Naruto repeat after me and only replace in your repeat what you think is necessary." Sarutobi cut his finger and placed his hand on the wall, "I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, hearby release the seal containing this library." He yelled.

Naruto did the same thing but only replaced his name. After a few seconds, a smoke appeared and a door formed in the wall. After which, Sarutobi finally spoke, "Naruto, this room contains all the jutsu your father created, mastered, found, bought, studied, took for safe keeping from the Iwa-Konoha War, and stole from very bad people. It also contains a lot of historical documents in there as well as TONS of village secrets. It also has a supply of rare weapons that he found as well as some summoning scrolls if I remember correctly. This Naruto, is the Namikaze Library. Only the Hokage's Library can rival it but even then this is much more complex and has many more secrets."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and began to move in before a hand grabbed his shoulder quickly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you cannot go in there yet. Your father left you another scroll but you can only receive it and the rest of your inheritance when you turn eighteen," Naruto was about to throw a nasty temper tantrum to an unbelievable degree before the Sandaime stopped him, "OR when you turn chuunin. Then I can give you the final scroll."

Naruto calmed down and agreed since he couldn't touch anything in there yet. The sandaime and Naruto both sealed the room back up and only they can reopen it together. But once Naruto gets his inheritance, its no longer needed.

As the rest of the group began to leave, Naruto ran up to the Hokage and asked him a question. "Hey Ojii-san, I was wondering, I'm not that great in sealing aside from storage seals. So is it possible that you know how to change the security options to the seals at the main gate and the house to let Fuu come and go as she pleases without my blood?"

"Hmm…..I think I have some documentation in my own compound about the security seals and their workings. I can probably do it with the help of Jiraiya to get it to work for both you and Fuu-san." The Hokage replied

Naruto was happy that the seals will be able to work for his new older sister. After their brief talk, the group then went their separate ways and went to go rest for the evening.

* * *

(Few weeks Later)

Once again Naruto and his team were back on the grind doing tons of D-rank missions with a few C-rank missions thrown here or there. It was a couple weeks ago that Hinata and Ino finally got their first kill with their own hands.

There was a band of roving bandits that were interrupting trade routes so a few villagers requested the situation be dealt with. After doing some searching, the group finally found the band of bandits but what disturbed them was the fact that there were several women in the group that were being raped by said bandits and were treating them as if they were slaves.

After some scouting, the group rescued the women and destroyed the encampment with Ino and Hinata finishing off four men that were in the middle of………….enjoying themselves with said women before they found their heads a rolling.

Naruto comforted both girls and took them out on beautiful dates along with Tenten to ease their minds and discuss how to deal with the situation.

Now the group were once again taking on D-rank missions and now reporting back the Hokage after dealing with a certain cat once again. Upon their entering the office, Naruto gave the cat to the Daimyo's wife in which she hugged the living shit out of him.

"Ya, that's right. Squeeze the living shit out of him. Make him pay for the damn scratches he gave me. Ya, ya. That's right. Make his kami damn head explode." Naruto said in a very soft whisper to himself that Hinata and Ino barely caught.

As the Daimyo's wife left, she paid for the mission and went back to her Hotel. Naruto and his group stayed behind to accept another mission.

"Alright Naruto, what would your group like this week. We have a few painting D-rank missions, same with grocery walking, dog walking, babysitting……" Iruka went on before he was interrupted. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but C-Rank please. We are ready for another one."

Iruka looked at the group and each one had a determined look on their faces. He then turned to look at the Hokage who just smiled and nodded to him.

"Alright Naruto. We have three C-rank missions. One is an Escort, another is a Recon, and another is a patrol mission." Iruka said.

"Well, I don't really care for Recon and my team really isn't in the mood for a patrol mission." Naruto looked at his team and they only nodded as if silently agreeing. "We will take the escort. Can you brief us?"

"Ah, well from the looks of things, there is a bridge builder that needs an escort to wave and bodyguards to protect him from bandits so that he can complete the bridge. That's all we know for now. Please send him in." Sarutobi said bringing in the builder.

As soon as he entered, the bridge builder seemed heavily intoxicated and wobbly. "Whats this? I request a team of ninjas but I get a bunch of kids? The only impressive one I see is the tall blonde. But he seems pretty weak as do the others." The builder said in a drunken state.

"*sigh* Team Sarutobi meet your client, Tazuna of the Wave. Naruto…………please don't kill him. Its bad business to kill ones client." the Hokage said sensing the anger coming off of Naruto. It seemed to calm him down but he was still a bit miffed at being called weak.

"Team, you are to meet me in thirty minutes at the north gate. Pack for a week long mission and I will see yall there." Yakama said before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Naruto and the girls did the same all shunshining out of there to go get packed.

* * *

(North Gate)

Naruto was the first one to arrive at the gates after he finished his packing. So he sat in a meditative state working on more chakra control and trying to harness more of the Kyuubi Chakra into his own. He still had a promise that needed to come through on.

After waiting ten minutes, Ino was the first to arrive and spotted Naruto sitting there meditating. So she decided to mask her chakra and get close to Naruto.

Once she got close enough, she pounced on his chest and snuck a big kiss on his lips surprising him out of his trance.

"Heh, Ino-chan, you never seem to amaze me. You know Hinata is going to be mad if she sees you hogging me all to your self." He said getting a blush from Ino.

No more then five seconds after he said that, there was Hinata standing above them with a pouty look on her own face.

"Naruto-kun what about me? Am I not worth getting any attention?" She said in a mock sad voice.

Naruto then grabbed her ankles and made her trip right on top of Ino and Naruto. She then was surprised by having Naruto give a little swat to her butt and a kiss on the lips. Ino was a little made since she never got a swat on the butt but Naruto said that's for hogging him to herself.

The group then began to wrestle around before Yakama came and broke it up with everyone laughing. Tazuna showed up not too long afterwards and everyone began checking their equipment.

"Alright, Hinata you're on point this time around. Scout around for enemies and make sure to inform us of any abnormalities." Hinata nodded and took point. "Ino you are going to bring up the middle and will be main support for Hinata and Naruto. Naruto you stay back and guard Tazuna and I will be in the middle of the group. Now lets head out"

The group then left at a swift walking pace. Tazuna hated the pace they set since it was interfering with his drunken state but the group didn't really care.

* * *

(Five hours later)

The group was reaching the outer border of Konoha's territory after they just took another short break. As they continued on the road something seemed out of place.

Hinata used her Byakugan and spotted a weird puddle on the ground. There hasn't been rain in the past month and the skies were completely blue. The others in the group noticed this as well and Hinata started to sign to them.

"_Two Ninja's. Hiding in puddle. Chuunin rank at the most. Wearing chain together and have claws and other pointed range weapons. Possible Poison from the drips off their claws."_ Hinata signed to the group.

"_Hai. Good job Hinata. Naruto, Ino let the puddle go by and see who their target is."_ Yakama signed to the group.

Each person nodded but it was when they looked at Naruto they seen a gleam in his eye. It was the same look he would get for doing a prank.

"_Hey guys watch this and don't do anything. I will be fine."_ Naruto signed to them earning confusing looks from them.

As they reached the puddle, Naruto announced, "Hey guys hold on I need to take a piss."

The group looked at him as if he was crazy but they could also barely contain their laughs. Naruto then went to the puddle and whipped out his dong and took a good long leak. The two ninjas in there were now royally pissed off.

As soon as Naruto was finished he joined the group earning soft giggles from the girls and a big smile from Yakama. After ten steps, the two mysterious Shinobi jumped out of the puddle and rushed the bridge builder.

"Kill the build then kill that fucking blonde shit for pissing on us!" One of the mist nin said.

Just before the two reached the builder, Hinata and Ino jumped right in front of them and kicked both hard in the stomach. Naruto then appeared behind them, grabbed the chain and tossed them towards the trees.

Yakama then through three kunai very hard at the links in the chains and stuck them to the tree. The two ninjas seen and had to disconnect from their chain.

"Ah, I remember these guys. Group, this is the Oni Brothers from the Hidden Mist. They normally work in poisons so don't get hit by their claws. They were last seen working with one Zabuza Momochi, an A-rank elite jounin missing nin from Mist as well. These guys are atleast chuunin-rank ninja so proceed to take them about." Yakama said before he backed up to watch his team go.

Naruto was already on the brother named Gouzu. They were in a light taijutsu spar……….well light for Naruto. They traded blows for blows before Gouzu overextended a punch which Naruto caught. With a swift palm strike upwards, Naruto dislocated the arm at the shoulder blade and watch it go limp. Before Gouzu can try and reconnect it, Naruto was already sending a vicious knee to left unprotected ribs that caught him good.

The ribs could be heard being broken by that devastating strike. Gouzu was trying to get up before Naruto was on him again. Before Naruto can send a knee down on his back, Gouzu rolled out of the way and threw three senbon at Naruto that were laced in heavy poison. Naruto took out a kunai and blocked two of them but the third grazed his cheek.

Gouzu look on with a joyed expressions before Naruto ended it. "I know that you're a poison specialist. There's only one problem……..I'm immune to all poisons. Think of it as a bloodline limit although its not." Naruto said seeing the pale expression on his opponents face.

Naruto jumped back into battle beating down Gouzu pretty bad while he was trying to block all the strikes Naruto threw. Finally, Naruto dropped his knee on the front of Gouzu's knee and broke it and made go at an angle not possible by humans. Afterwords, Naruto unsealed his staff but it had a completely new look on it. It was still completely midnight black but now had a red fox with nine-tails going up the weapon. And now at the tip was a four inch wide ten inch log blade attached to the end.

At seeing this Gouzu tried to block with a kunai but it was too late. Naruto severed his head and the body dropped.

Meizu, upon seeing his brothers death, decided he had to escape but seemed impossible. Hinata and Ino had been toying with him every since the start of the fight.

Both girls seemed to switch everytime they threw a punch to keep Meizu off his game. Ino threw a hard punch that connected with his mask thus shattering it revealing a very scarred face. Hinata then came underneath and did a leg sweep which dropped him then landed a heavy knee to his stomach upon her circling around after her sweep.

Meizu's breathe was completely gone when Ino threw him against the tree. Hinata then rushed over and performed her 8 Trigram 64 Snake Palm strike thus rending him useless.

After the battle Yakama came over and talked to his team. "Very good job. Naruto seal that head so that we can get the reward for them. However first, Ino you remember your interrogation methods you trained in with Anko?" Yakama asked.

Ino nodded and comprehended what he was saying. Ino then drug Meizu into the forest where the group can hear several screams and swearing from a male voice. After twenty minutes, Ino came back with bloody hands, a pack filled with poison laced weapons, and the head of Meizu.

"Sensei, we have a problem. They weren't after us obviously. They were after Tazuna." Ino said. The group then looked at Tazuna who had lost his lunch after seeing Naruto decapitate Gouzu.

Yakama went over to Tazuna and gave him a threatening glare. "Speak. What are you hiding from us?"

Tazuna then began to spill his story about how that Wave has come under attack from a man name Gato. He was a very wealthy man and had several businesses that kept him rich. The only problem is that he is also a criminal of world wide proportion and was trying to take over the country. He told them how Gato had ruined the economy, kidnapped several women and sold them into slavery, and that he feels threatened that Tazuna is building the bridge. If the bridge is completed, he loses his strangle hold on the country and business will start coming back and the people will rebel against him.

After some consideration, Naruto spoke first. "Tazuna, even though that you lied about the mission we are still going to help you. We don't want to see the evil rule over the weak and will stop Gato. However, upon our completion of the mission, you will pay Konoha for an A-rank mission after the country stabilizes. If we die before its completed, run back to Konoha if you can and they will exact vengeance on Gato and his company."

Tazuna couldn't believe this and looked at the others and they just nodded. After he told them his thanks and eternal gratitude, they left to the designated spot to meet a boatman to take them across the water to the other side of the bank and they can continue on their way.

After walking another hour they finally reached the small town where the boatman was waiting. He was slightly nervous since it was deemed fatal that whoever was working with the bridge builder is pretty much dead to Gato and he will make it happen.

Crossing the wide area of water went without any complications and the boatman dropped them off at the other side. Tazuna said his thanks and they group then left once again.

Upon their journey, they noticed the air seemed to cooldown and there was a mist forming not too far ahead of the road. This didn't seem too odd since it was a village on the coast and mist was usually formed around this time. After further walking, there was a small rustle in the bushes. Naruto and Ino immediately reacted and threw a Kunai and a Senbon. Nothing seemed to be hit so they went to check it out. It seemed to only be a white rabbit.

Yakama however had other ideas. He whispered to Hinata to activated her bloodline silently which she did only to let out a small gasp and quickly signed to the group.

"_Two Shinobi. One is carrying a very large sword and the Other is just sitting in the trees not too far away with a mask on. Very Strong. Jounin at the lowest. Mask person is high chuunin."_ She signed and the group slightly stiffened.

Yakama told them to act cool and not to worry. He signed to Naruto that he would take on the Jounin and the girls will protect Tazuna and attack the other if he interferes. Yakama would stay back and only interfere if needed.

As soon as he was done finishing his signs Hinata yelled, "Get DOWN!!!!" And with that everyone ducked as a huge guardless Zanbato flew over them and sliced straight into a tree. Then out of the mist appeared the man they knew they might be facing.

"Momochi Zabuza. A-Class missing nin from Kiri. Wanted for slaughtering a genin graduating class and the assassination attempt on the Mizukage. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yakama said very calmly.

"Hmmm what do we have here? A Jounin and his little genin team. Heh, look just hand over the bridge builder and I will be on my way." Zabuza said

"Well, unfortunately, we are hired to protect him so there is no any other option but to fight against you. Naruto will you please do the honors?" Yakama asked which Naruto obliged him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You expect this little shit to even stand a chance against me?! You tree huggers must really be losing it. How can you even expect this little grunt to……….." Before Zabuza could say another word, a force appeared from behind him and knocked him off his sword and on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, it seems your underestimating me could have cost you your life Zabuza." Naruto said holding out his Bo staff and ready to attack again.

"W-what!? How the hell did you get the jump on me?!" Zabuza screamed not believing he dropped the ball and could have ended up dead.

"Well, I knew we might end up facing you and after the interrogation of the Oni Brothers by my teammate Ino, we learned you were possibly waiting for us. So I had my Shadow clone there" he points to his clone near the group that just poofed out of existence, "just act the part while I get the drop on you. Now are you ready?"

Zabuza could only glower at Naruto while he was standing ten feet in front of him. He moved his hand in a weird motion and suddenly the Zabuza's huge sword unhinged itself from the tree and went back to him and in the line of sight was Naruto.

Naruto jumped over and landed in his Bo staff Stance ready for battle.

"Not bad you little runt. Maybe you will give me a decent exercise." And with that Zabuza charged forward at Naruto. He brought his massive sword down in a axe-cutting fashion which Naruto blocked easily with his staff. Naruto then channeled some chakra into his staff and then his blade popped out at the end.

Zabuza not noticing it yet, realized too late, and got caught on the arm with the blade after Naruto swung his staff at him.

"Heh, I am severely underestimating you gaki. Time to take it to another level." Zabuza then jumped at Naruto and Naruto jumped at him. Each was throwing powerful with their respective weapons trying to land blow after blow.

Zabuza made a cross slash with his sword which Naruto blocked with his staff. Naruto then tried to go for a leg sweep but missed while Zabuza countered with a slash aimed at his head. Naruto quickly brought up his staff only to block it at the last second. After the brief standstill the two went at it again.

Naruto tried to jab Zabuza in the stomach with his blade-end but kept missing. The only important thing happening was that Naruto was keeping Zabuza on the defensive. Zabuza decided the game was going on long enough and used his speed to get behind Naruto and slash him across his back………….only to hit a log that Naruto Kawarimi with.

The two went back at it again with Naruto landing some solid hits on Zabuza with the blunt end of the staff while Zabuza nailed a small slash across Naruto's chest and several other cuts across his body. After five more minutes the two landed on a nearby lake.

"Well, I must admit, you are giving me more trouble than I thought. I believe its time we finish this." Zabuza said with an eerie smile forming on his face.

"I agree. Its time that I stop holding back." Naruto said and with through several handsigns. "Katon: Fire Grenades!!" Naruto said and several balls of flame were hurled at Zabuza. He jumped out their path and was laughing at the slow pace they were coming in at.

"HA! Is that all you got kid!? Those barel………" BOOM! Zabuza was not even nearly able to finish his gloating when all fire grenades exploded near him and almost enveloped him entirely in flame. Zabuza quickly shunshin'd outside the flames before a lot of damage was done. Although he wasn't severely burnt, he still had some burn marks on his arms.

"You little shit!" Zabuza was beyond pissed at this point. How was this little gaki even keeping pace with him.

"Fine you want to play that way, no more kiddie stuff!" Zabuza went through several hand signs and announced "Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu".

Suddenly, there was a deep and thick mist forming on the lake. After a few more seconds, Naruto could barely see two feet infront of him.

"There are 8 vital spots on the body that can cause death almost instantly. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which spot do you wish for me to end this with?" Zabuza said in a maniacal voice.

Then out of the mist Zabuza came down swinging his sword at the base of Naruto's back. Luckily for Naruto his reflexes were very high and he blocked and countered hard. Unfortunately, it was a Mizu Bunshin.

"Hmmmm, Mizu Bunshin's eh? Not bad Zabuza. Here let me show you a technique I was working on back at home that I mastered." Naruto then went through several hand seals and yelled "Fuuton: Great Whirlwind!"

All of a sudden a great wind picked up all around. Zabuza was wondering what was going on but then seen his mist starting to lift. He was slightly surprised at this and after two minutes, the mist had all but receded.

Naruto was standing there very proudly and had a decent smile on his face. There standing in front of him were eight clones of Zabuza and the original standing in the back.

"Well, Zabuza, I don't wish to drag this out any longer so lets speed this up." Naruto then zipped through 5 hand seals and yelled, "Hyouton: Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto was pleasantly surprised at the reactions.

Zabuza was wide eyed when he heard the young boy actually call out an Ice Technique. He knew that his companion was the only that knew how to create Ice since it was his bloodline.

Hinata was starry eyed at hearing this and eagerly waiting to talk to Naruto about this.

Ino was just stunned and didn't know anyone that can use Ice techniques.

Yakama was wondering when he had the time to train and use Ice when they were training all the time.

The hidden figure could only hide their shock and wished to speak with the young boy about this.

Out of the water rose three water figures that took the shape of Naruto, then a very cold wind was being felt and freezing the figures and making them into Ice clones, then they gained all the color that Naruto had all in a matter of a few seconds.

"This, Zabuza, is part of my bloodline. I may not have the actual bloodline to create ice easily, I do have a extremely strong water and wind element. After a lot of training, I was able to create ice. These are my Ice Clones and believe me when I say they are not your average looking clones. But enough talk, we end this." Naruto said and had his three Hyou Bunshins take on Zabuza's eight Mizu Bunshins.

The battle was fierce with the originals just sitting and watching biding their time. Zabuza noticed that the ice clones were quite durable and flexable. He decided to enter the fray and took a swing at an ice clone scoring a slash across its back. Content that he got rid of one he turned his back on it and was about to proceed to the next when he was hit hard from behind.

He looked and saw that the ice clone was still standing and trying to attack him. The Ice clone had very good skills but was overmatched by Zabuza and two of his Mizu Bunshins. After three more minutes, the ice clone was able to take out both Bunshins with strong jabs with his staff but was slashed out of existence by the real Zabuza.

The real Naruto was looking on at the battle barely breathing hard while the Hyou Bunshins took out the Mizu Bunshins. After sometime, the real Zabuza interfered and all the clones dispersed.

Zabuza was looking slightly tired and breathing a bit heavy. He just couldn't believe that this kid was pushing him so hard and he was barely breathing hard at all!

Zabuza then ran through several hand seals and yelled "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!!" With that a huge water dragon appeared out of the water and went screaming towards Naruto. With some quick thinking, Naruto countered with "Suiton: Waterwall!"

A huge water wall that was extremely dense appeared in front of Naruto and blocked the full force of the dragon bullet. After the water receded, Zabuza was looking on at Naruto who was now slightly panting but had a smile on his face.

"Zabuza, I must say, you are actually giving me a work out. The last time I had this much of a workout is when I trained with my sensei." Naruto said then standing in his ready stance with the Bo ready.

Zabuza was getting slightly mad and went through more seals and announced another attack "Suiton: Slicing Water Wave!" Then a very thin but apparently sharp wave shot at Naruto.

He dodged and Zabuza kept on launching attack after attack. Some of them were deflected by Naruto's staff and the others were dodged. After some time, Naruto was finally caught with one that cut him across his chest in a vertical slice. It wasn't very deep but still painful.

"Seems like you aren't that invincible after all are ya kid!" Zabuza said feeling a bit exhausted. He went through a few seals and summoned three more clones.

"This is where we end this and I can take out the builder." And with that the Zabuza's charged Naruto.

"First of all," Naruto said while dodging a cross slash by the two Bunshins aimed for his legs, "Even if I die, theres no way you will get past my sensei. Secon" he tried to say but had to crouch down to have a swing be missed before he was decapitated and jumped to the side while another bunshin swung downward trying to slice him inhalf, "Secondly, you are quite tired and won't even get past my girls who are just as strong as me while they work together, and" Naruto said before he 'killed' a bunshin then jumping back and performing several hand seals, "You are going down right now. Raiton: Arc Lightning!"

Naruto then shot a very strong and loud lightning current at Zabuza and the rest of his clones. Zabuza was struck first and was nearly paralyzed from the pain and the shock it had done to his system. His clones all dispersed and sent the memories back to him thus putting him in even more pain.

Finally he Zabuza was on one knee breathing extremely hard and in total shock. Naruto was surprised that he was still standing. He put a lot of very potent chakra into that attack which should have knocked him out at the very least. Naruto now had an even greater respect for the man than before. But now was not the time for idol chit chat.

Naruto then rushed Zabuza preparing a strike to the chest from his blunt end of the staff. Zabuza seen this and tried to block it with his weapon but was unable to lift his weapon. Finally, he felt the staff dig deep in his chest and knocked him hard against a tree cracking it.

Naruto stopped short of the tree and looked on at Zabuza. "Well, it was fun, but I believe the battle is over. I do have a few……" Naruto began to say but was interrupted by two senbon sticking being thrown at Zabuza's neck. They connected and Zabuza lay dead. Then all of a sudden a figure appeared and was believed to be a hunter-nin from Kiri.

"Thank you for your help defeating Zabuza. I have been having trouble tracking him and didn't know if I was capable of defeating him." the 'hunter' nin said and proceeded to go near Zabuza but was stopped short by Naruto's staff dividing the two.

"Please, allow me to take the body back to Kiri so that I may complete my mission. It would be unwise to allow this to digress into a national incident by having a Konoha and Kiri nin attacking each other thus leading to a possible war."

Naruto looked on as if convinced but knew better.

"Please, let me help you then. If you don't mind I will behead him and you can burn the body. If I remember correctly that is the proper way that ALL hunter-nin are trained in dealing with missing nin's am I correct?" Naruto said with a sly grin.

The mist nin was sweating a bit now. The nin couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a ploy. He then tried to get the body again with more negotiations.

"Unfortunately, that is true. But in this case, the Mizukage wishes the body be brought back to be made an example of for those who tries to defy the Kage himself." The nin said hoping to get the appropriate response.

Naruto was looking around and seen Ino in the bushes masking her chakra with two senbon needles in her hand. He assumed they were poisoned since she did train heavily with Anko and they both shared a fascination with poisons.

Naruto turned his attention back to the nin and decided that the ploy was taking far enough and made his move.

"Look, I know that you are not a hunter nin. Surrender yourself and you will not be harmed. My teammate detected your signature before we even got here while you were standing aside Zabuza before the fight."

The nin then took a few steps back. The nin was now shocked that their disguise was already seen through and they were waiting for them to make the first move. So now, the nin went through hand signs trying to catch Naruto off-guard but it was too late. Before they noticed, Ino had thrown two poison lace senbon into the right arm and left leg of the nin.

The poisons weren't lethal but they would numb the areas they came into contact with and would put the ninja to sleep if they moved too much or used too much chakra.

"Listen I don't want to fight you. Please surrender before you get hurt." Naruto said. He knew that the nin was now useless. They couldn't use hand seals since one of their arms were numb and couldn't shunshin or run away since one of their legs were numb.

What Naruto didn't expect was the one handed seals being perfomed. "Suiton: One Thousand Water Needles!" The nin announced.

Out of the water, hundreds upon hundreds of water senbon needles formed and began to connect with Naruto. Or so the nin thought.

Naruto had used a kawarimi with Zabuza's sword. Naruto went through his own hand seals and announced "Hyouton: Ice lance!"

A very thick and long lance formed in the water and launched at the mist nin. The Nin went through their own one handed seals and said "Hyouton: Demonic Ice Mirror!" All of a sudden the lance connected with the mirror and both shattered which sent the mist nin crashing next to their master.

Naruto came over quickly and hit a pressure point at the base of their neck. He then called his teammates over along with Tazuna and their Sensei.

"Yakama-sensei………….do we have to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Explain." Yakama said wondering what was going on in Naruto's head.

"Well, it is my belief that Zabuza can be a great asset to Konoha. I know he is a missing nin but what if we fake his death and get him to come over to our side. We don't have too many Kenjutsu masters in Konoha as it is and one of the Seven Swordsman would be a huge bonus. Also, I know that using ice jutsus is not a very common or uncommon thing. It is my understanding that you need to have a bloodline that can create ice or something similar to my bloodline to be able to accomplish that feat. Not even those that are Water and wind affinity elements can do this. There's usually a strong affinity followed by a weak second affinity. It is beyond rare not to have a bloodline and be able to create ice. Sensei." Naruto explained.

Yakama was impressed but he himself had his doubts. He didn't want to risk having a missing nin accompanying them with his partner on their journey. But Naruto's logic wasn't that bad. For Konoha to obtain a extremely potent water user as well as a kenjutsu master not to mention he was a former seven swordsman would be extremely beneficial to the village.

Also as a bonus, the village can also obtain another bloodline that can be beneficial to the village. In a couple generations, there can be very strong Ice ninjutsu ninja's in the village which can turn the tide of war in certain cases should there be any that comes to Konoha.

"Hmmm, girls what do you think? Do you agree with Naruto?" Yakama asked to his other two students that were standing by listening to the conversation.

The girls talked amongst themselves and came to an agreement. "Well me and Hinata agree but we have to talk to them first. If they can help us with the situation in Wave then I believe they can accompany us. For now however, I believe that chakra restraints and them being tied up for now will work." Ino said with Hinata nodding.

After the agreement, Yakama pulled out his chakra suppression seals and placed them both on Zabuza and the Mist nin. When he pulled off the mask, the nin turned out to be a very feminine……………….boy. He wasn't that much older than Naruto and the girls couldn't believe how girly he looked. They would have to question him about that when he came to.

"Alright Tazuna they are going to be our prisoners for now but lets head to your house to attend to our situation." Yakama commanded and had Tazuna lead them to their house.

* * *

(Nightfall - Tazuna's House)

Once the group arrived at the house Tazuna introduced them to his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari who was on his way to bed. Inari looked at the ninja and wasn't impressed. "I don't know why you're here. You all should leave. No one can beat Gato. You would just die." He said before heading back upstairs.

Naruto looked at them confused and wondered what was up. "Tsunami-san what is up with Inari there? Why is he acting like that?" Tsunami then explained the situation in wave and about gato and how Inari's 'father' went to confront him. After doing so, Inari's 'dad' was strung up in the middle of town and killed for the act. Inari was there to see the incident. Tsunami then explained to them how he changed that day and never reverted back to his former self.

Naruto looked at the group and decided to make his presence known. "If you don't mind Tsunami-san, I'm going to go talk with Inari and get him out of this funk." Tsunami just looked confused but nodded and Naruto went upstairs.

"Tsunami-san, we need a place to stay for a few days while your father completes the bridge. Would you happen to have any extra rooms?" Yakama asked and she pointed out the two guest rooms where team 10 can stay. One room was for the girls while the other was for Yakama and his 'prisoners'. They set up their room and began the process of waking up their other guests.

* * *

(Inari's Room)

"Oh father, *sniff*, why did you have to do what you did? I miss you so much. I can never be as brave as you." Inari said so sadly at the picture while crying.

"So your father did something brace and was killed eh?" Naruto said as he appeared in the doorway. Inari was a bit startled then turned angry at Naruto.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Inari said angrily

"Why are you crying and saying that my team is weak?" Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Because! No one can beat Gato! He kills everyone that stands up to him including my dad. He was my hero! And you're just a puny kid!" Inari said with angry tears running down his face.

Naruto then moved at an incredible speed and stood right in front of Inari and slapped the living shit out of him.

"So I'm just a puny kid eh? Then why is it that I single handedly beat Gato's number one hired ninja all by myself? How did I beat his number two ninja with a little bit of help from my teammates huh? Look. I am extremely strong here kid. But strength isn't everything. Courage has a lot to do with being strong. Instead of looking at the sacrifice your father made as a bad thing, look at his courage and his strength to do what is right. If you keep being afraid, you will never get strong. Would you want your mother to do because you were too afraid to do anything?" Naruto asked in a serious voice.

Inari moved his head side to side afraid of getting slapped again.

"Look, I'm sorry for slapping you but I had to get you out of that funk. I don't think I can stand staying here for a few days with you if that's how you were going to act. Now, do you want to be brave or weak?" Naruto asked.

"I w-want to b-be brave." Inari said in a whisper that was barely heard.

"What was that?"

"I want to be brave." he said a little louder.

"I'm sorry I can't understand a weak little boy that's too afraid to do anything."

"I want to be brave!" he said louder and in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry I still couldn't hear you? Did you say you want to go to a rave?" Naruto said smiling.

"I WANT TO BE BRAVE!!! I WANT TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!!! I WANT TO PROTECT MY MOM!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE AFRAID ANYMORE!!!" Inari roared extremely loudly. Tsunami was outside listening and was about to enter when she heard Naruto slap her son but decided to listen in. Thankfully she hoped that Naruto brought him out of his funk.

"Really oh so mighty little boy, what are you going to do about Gato then?" Naruto asked wondering what the answer would be.

"I'm going to stand up to him like my father did. Like my grandpa is doing. If they can do, then I can do it. I will get stronger and no one will keep this town down. Gato will pay!" Inari said in a commanding voice.

Naruto came over, took a knee in front of Inari, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well my boy, if I was Gato, then I would be shitting myself right now for fear of you." Naruto said with a little laugh in his voice. "But that is now not your concern. Me and my group is going to take down Gato one way or another and then you can be stronger for other reasons ok?" Naruto said.

Inari nodded and thanked Naruto. Naruto just smiled and left the room. Tsunami was on the outside of the door and silently thanked Naruto. She then went in and spent the night holding her baby boy while he cried in her chest and kept saying he was sorry.

* * *

(Yakama's Room)

"Yakama-sensei, they will be awake in five minutes, are we ready if they don't accept the deal?" Ino asked a bit worriedly. Hinata was on her other side equally worried.

Naruto entered the room as she said this and replied, "Don't worry, they won't deny this opportunity."

After a few more minutes, Zabuza was the first one to stir followed by the other mist nin. Zabuza tried to sit up but found out he was tied to the ground.

"Good evening Zabuza, how are you?" Naruto asked while he's team stood behind him while he sat in front.

"You little fucking shit! Let me the hell out. We have no business together." Zabuza yelled trying to break free.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, but the chakra suppression seals on you and your partner as well as the chakra restraints on your hands are preventing any escape." Yakama said in his most authoritive voice he had.

"What do you want gaki?! Unless you are here to hire me then I have no reason to speak with you." Zabuza retorted.

"Well, we do have business. First what is your partner's name? Oh and don't play the 'why do you care game' with me please. I am also offering him a deal as well." Naruto said while the rest of the group would remain quiet while he spoke. Hinata stood on his left and Ino on his right. They both had their hands on his shoulders to try and reinsure him so he could make no mistakes.

"Hn. Well his name is Haku. He's my most loyal tool."

"You know, ninja's aren't tools. They are human beings. They can not be broken and discarded and considered weak and useless if they run up against a stronger enemy. You should know this. If, Haku here, were such a tool I would have killed him when I had my chance instead of offering you two a deal of a life time."

"Hmmm, you have me intrigued brat. Go on."

Naruto smiled and hoped this bait would keep him coming for more.

"Tools, can only be sharpen so much and upgraded so much. With ninja, they can keep training and getting stronger and stronger. Human's have unlimited potential within themselves. Tools do not. Do you understand?"

"I guess so. I haven't considered Haku a tool here for some time. I have raised him since he was a young boy and that was when I put that idea in his head. I hope he didn't take the idea too seriously. I have grown fond of him and considered him a type of son over the years. Anyways, that's besides the point. You said you have an offer to make so make it."

Naruto then went over his deal Zabuza and to say the least he was impressed and very intrigued about this. He would no longer be considered a missing nin, be given amnesty to the village and have a place to stay, Naruto would give him double what Gato was paying him, and all he had to do was help them off Gato, and put a decent amount of blood on his hi-taite and give it to Naruto and report it to Kiri that he was dead.

Haku was then given a similar deal but Naruto wanted to hear his story. Haku went on to explain how he grew up with Zabuza, how he killed his father after learning that his mother and him had the Hyouton bloodline, and living as Zabuza's tool over the years. Naruto had a long talk with Haku about the difference between tools and humans and Zabuza tried to help as well.

After their talk, Naruto said that Zabuza and Haku can create a clan and Zabuza can be registered as Haku's father. This would help them get involved in the village, and in return, Haku would't have to live in fear for his bloodline. Naruto then began to explain his own bloodline to Haku and how he was able to create ice. Haku was thoroughly impressed and so was Zabuza.

After a few hours and some heated debate and deliberation, Zabuza and Haku decided to come join Konoha and their ranks.

"Good, now that that is out of the way, Haku you are going to take Zabuza back to your hideout and contact Gato. Then you both are going to tell them that we are really weakened and that both of you are still strong enough to take us out. You will also tell him to attack the bridge with ALL his thugs and bandits in two days. That way, you can get fully rested and help with finishing off Gato and his crew once and for all." Naruto explained. Yakama also added in the necessary parts everyone needed to play for this to work.

Yakama and Naruto had gone over this before the two woke up and they reiterated it perfectly. After the finally discussions Haku took back to the hideout and sent word for Gato. Till then, the two would sleep until Gato came.

Meanwhile, back at Tazuna's home, Team 10 all settle down for the evening and wait for word to see if their plan's would work.

* * *

(Two days later)

Zabuza and Haku had reported back to Yakama and his team about Gato's approval. Zabuza also through in an enticing bit of info to make sure the lowlife would come and said that he would give him an unsealed Hyuuga which Gato can get a hundred fold of what he was paying Zabuza if he turned her over to Kumo.

Hinata was slightly pissed at hearing that but couldn't deny the logic behind it. So for retaliation, she only hit his stomach with a Jyuuken powered punch.

"Jeez girly! That shit hurt!" Zabuza said holding his stomach while the rest of the group just laughed.

Hinata activated her Bloodline to see if their guests had arrived and she seen at the very tip of her range that the group were coming and in the lead was Gato.

"Everyone get ready they are here. Quick, henge into injured parts of yourselves and act like you are extremely tired." Hinata commanded and everyone listened and went into their acting parts.

Zabuza henged into a very cut up version of himself while Yakama henged into the same thing.

Naruto and Ino henged to have several senbon sticking out of their backs and laid down.

Haku and Hinata had henged into a slightly dirtier versions of themselves and prepared to start fighting at Hianta's command.

After a few more minutes Hinata said the key phrase of "Dattebayo" and everyone went into their parts just as Gato and his thugs showed up on the bridge.

"Gato! About time you make it! Hurry up and use those thugs of yours to finish these runts off!" Zabuza screamed dodging a 'lethal' attack from Yakama.

"Ah Zabuza, it seems that you are no demon at all. Having trouble with a simple Jounin and this shitty genin team. You're pathetic. You're like a chibi-demon compared to me you worthless ass missing nin. You were never going to get payed anyway. I was planning on killing you off here and now and collecting the reward on both you and your partner and then get the money from Kumo for the little Hyuuga bitch there." He said as he pointed at Hinata.

At that point, Gato sent in all his thugs to finish off everyone………………..only to be completely disappointed.

Everyone dispelled their henges and shocked the living shit out of all the thugs and Gato himself. Gato was scared even more as he was confronted immediately by an enraged Naruto.

"_**Don't you dare call my girlfriend a bitch you worthless piece of shit! You're lucky I'm not you're executioner or I would cut off your fucking balls and feed them to you, you worthless maggot size pile of vomit!"**_ Naruto said in a very demonic voice. Zabuza heard this and had to ask him to teach himself that. It can really come in handy.

Naruto then tapped him on the back of the neck on his pressure point and knocked him out. For the rest of the thugs……………..well, lets just say they are all no longer among the living with Zabuza holding the most kills that reached an amazing 45 killed.

Naruto then dragged Gato back to the town where he had the entire village there waiting for him. Team 10, Zabuza and Haku were following behind him. He tossed the little man on the ground and woke him up.

"Gato, I am your judge and jury, but these people will be your executioners. People of Wave, I give you the Tyrant that have been ruling over you with hate, anger, extortion, death threats, and slavery. I find him guilt of all charges. You may do with him as you wish." Naruto said before leaving with his group back to Tazuna's house.

While they were leaving, they heard people shouting for roping and many sharp objects. The last thing they heard was the blood curdling screams of Gato. Wave no longer had to worry about Gato and his major crime industry.

* * *

(Five days later)

With Gato gone, Tazuna went back to work on the bridge with twice as many workers as before. Naruto also helped by created several Kage Bunshins and Hyou Bunshins to help with the work. Finally on the fifth day it was completed. Tazuna invited the entire town to witness its grand opening as well as to thank Naruto and his team and see them off as they head back to their Village.

"Well, Naruto, Yakama, Team 10, Zabuza, Haku, we, the town of Wave, thank you for all what you have done for us in Wave. You rid us of Gato and you helped complete this great bridge. Soon, businesses will be booming and trade will be re-established soon enough." Tazuna said making Naruto and his girls blush.

"Awww it was nothing old man. We are here to help." Naruto said nervously while his hand was scratching the back of his head.

The town then started saying their goodbyes. Inari was the last and hugged Naruto. Naruto told him to get stronger and help his mom and grandpa whenever they needed it. Inari agreed and went back to the big group.

After saying their final goodbyes, the Konoha group with Haku and Zabuza all left across the bridge and headed back home.

"Hey gramps, what should we call the bridge?" Inari asked his grandpa.

"Well, I think we should call it the Great Naruto Bridge. All in favor?" Tazuna yelled and getting a loud yes reply they all agreed on the name.

* * *

(Deep In the forest on the border of Fire Country)

"Hiraishin no jutsu!" Minato yelled.

He was a blue around the around while holding his rasengan in his hand hitting each of the dummies in place. As soon as he was done, he was barely panting but still was winded.

"Very good Minato-kun, you are almost back to your prime!" Shizune said with a extremely happy voice.

"Hai, he is almost there Shizune. Soon he will be ready to head back to his home and claim his son. Oh what a day that will be……………..and what a day Jiraiya will have once I get my hands on him." Tsunade said with an evil grin on her face.

"Calm down Tsunade-sensei, you know the agreement." Minato said earning a puppy dog look from Tsunade. "HA! You think that will work on me!? Kushina couldn't even get that to work on me and you think you can!?" Minato laughed only to get two lumps on his head. One from Shizune and one from Tsunade.

"Be nice Minato-kun!" Shizune said in a very pouty voice.

"Ya gaki! Don't worry I know the deal. But he isn't getting off the hook." Tsunade said.

"Hai, hai. Anyways, I think I almost have the rasengan and the hiraishin back to what it was at when I was at my peak. I think two more months and I will have everything back to my original self." Minato said.

"_And then my son, I will make the grandest entrance you will see at the Chuunin exams. Please oh please make it to the finals. It won't do for me to do my entrance if you're not in it._" Minato thought to himself before he went back to training.

* * *

Authors Notes!!!!

Hello everyone!!! Heres an early chapter presented by ME!!!!! Anyways leave me your thoughts on how I did the wave arc. I didn't want to follow the same format that everyone else uses so I did a bit of a twist to it.

Tell me how you guys thought of the Zabuza/Naruto Fight. It was my first major battle scene so I would love some great input on it.

Also, I'm sorry everyone but Haku will be a guy. I'm thinking of hooking him up with Isaribi. Think about it for a minute, Isaribi had a strong wind affinity but was then given through experimentation a equally stronger Water Affinity. I believe she is perfect for Haku. Also, Haku is recieveing a harem due to the CRA but will only get the known of Isaribi. Everyone else will be random villagers or some chuunin no names.

Now I believe my reasoning behind having Zabuza and Haku join the village was sound in my opinion but give me yours.

Also I tried my best describing the Namikaze compound to the best of my ability. What I forgot to mention is that right next to it is the Senju Compound. Oh and I have something planned for them that no one has possibly done before in a story.

Finally, I want to ask to see if anyone can do a sketch of Naruto on Deviant Art. If anyone is extremely talented and is a fan of my work I wish to commission you for work.

Now that everything is on the up and up Heres my next two shout outs:

Third Fang - Yet Again, with a little extra help.

Seriously guys this story is fucking hilarious and takes a different approach to Naruto Read it. It is truly awesome.

Marchgirl - The Jutsu of Love and its continuation of Bloodline

She is a very talented author guys. Her stories and greatly written, has an extremely awesome plot, and fluff thrown in for those that like it. Her stories are really great quality and are excellent reads.

Aight yall till next time

Chapter 8: Chuunin Exams………….enough said.

MOAR REVIEWS PLX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chuunin ExamsNuff Said

Welcome yall once again to another Chapter of Naruto: Rise to Glory. First of all lets get the normal shit out of the way.

Disclaimer: Yall know the deal. Me no own Naruto.

All the strange wordings with bold and italics, yall should know it by now. Go back a few chappys to see.

Now that that is out of the way I see that everyone has been doing their job with the poll I put in my author's note a chapter or two back. I have come to a decision and I will reveal it in the following chapter or two.

Secondly, thanx for the reviews from before. Once again greatly appreciated. Also to Kyuubi123, yes I like your detailed review. That's what I have been looking for. I wanted to know if there were any spelling errors or grammatical problems and now that there are a few mistakes I can correct them in the future. Thank you very much.

As to everyone else, Yall know the deal, leave reviews please. It makes the author much more motivated to keep pumping out more chapters.

Anyways on to the next chapter! Oh and also…………..Please don't be pissed off with Minato. Naruto aint going to be super pissed with him upon his arrival back although he will be disappointed but that will come later.

Now on to the Chuunin Exams yay!

Chapter 8: Chuunin Exams……..Enough said.

* * *

(On the way back to Konoha from Wave)

"So gaki, you think that your Hokage is willing to take me into the ranks of your shinobis? You know my record and the bounty on my head is pretty enticing itself." Zabuza said. Although Naruto told him he can join Konoha he still had some doubts himself.

"Ya it won't be a problem. I know the Hokage personally remember? I will just explain the benefit and the situation to him." Naruto replied

"Alright. I'm trusting you but if you or the village even betray me, I will spend the rest of my life ruining and killing every ninja that comes out of your ranks." Zabuza said threatening.

Naruto was a bit nervous as were the group but Haku stepped up.

"Don't worry Zabuza-sama. I believe in Naruto. He won't disappoint us. Besides, it will be great to finally have a place to stay instead of moving around all the time. Not to mention we will be able to build a clan." Haku said while talking to Zabuza.

Zabuza began thinking about the benefits of forming a clan. He knew he would probably be the head of it but would only take a wife if needed. He was going to let Haku deal with having multiple wives. After he heard of the CRA from Naruto, he decided that only one woman would be enough for him. Anything else would just be………..silly.

"Ya, you're right Haku. It is nice to have a place to stay after running for so long. Yo, Yakama, you sent that headband back to Kiri right?" Zabuza wondered.

"Hai, everything is going according to plan. They should have gotten the message by now. If they don't believe it well tough luck. There's no way that they can trace you back to Konoha. Even if they do, you will be under our protection." Yakama replied.

That in itself made a little peace in Zabuza's mind. After further walking Haku decided to voice a bit of concern.

"Naruto-san…………uhm……..where are we going to be staying. I mean, I don't think that the Hokage will be able to give us a hotel room or apartment for now."

"Well, you will be living with me. I have plenty of rooms, a forge for Zabuza if he wishes to fine tune his weapon as well as a lot of materials to improve upon it," that caught Zabuza's attention, "also there's a few training grounds on the property so that you guys can keep training." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Tell me Naruto……..what kind of materials do you have?" Zabuza wondered.

"Well, I had Ojii-san show me around the forge and he found some special metals. They can be infused with swords, tonfas, kunais, and another weapon I forgot about which will allow them to channel chakra into the weapon. Why? You interested?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know the answer.

Zabuza nodded and continued to chat with Naruto. The girls took the time to talk with Haku to get to know him better. He gave them a demonstration of his KG. The girls were impressed at how easily he was able to make it. Yakama also told him he was impressed and was glad that they decided to join Konoha.

Finally at their journey which took two days at the most, they finally arrived at their destination.

* * *

( Gates of Konoha )

"Halt. Present your papers and reaso……." Before Kotetsu finished he set his gaze upon Zabuza. He knew about the missing nin and was about to draw his weapon before Yakama spoke up.

"Its ok Kotetsu. Zabuza and his……………son are here to apply for citizenship in Konoha. We wish to speak with the Hokage on the situation."

Kotetsu lowered his guard and called for Izumo to come over.

"We will have to hold onto your weapon then Zabuza-san until it is time to give it back. I'm sorry but it is security protocol." Izumo said.

Zabuza unstrapped his mighty sword and handed it over. Izumo called over two ANBU near by and had him placed in chakra restraints.

"We will escort him to the Hokage's office with you. This is for the safety of the village. Zabuza, should you make one threatening move, we will be forced to kill you." The ANBU in the Cat mask said.

Zabuza nodded and all proceeded to the Hokage's office at a quick pace.

"Yakama-san, why is Zabuza-sama in restraints and I am not?" Haku asked softly.

"That's due to you are not in the bingo books. Just be quiet for now and only speak when spoken to when you meet the Hokage. He may be a kind old man but he is very strict with punishment on those who threaten his village." Yakama said and Haku just nodded. He was hoping that he didn't piss off the Hokage.

* * *

(Hokage's Tower)

After ten minutes everyone arrived at the tower and they walked up to the desk where the Hokage's secretary was sitting.

"Please inform the Hokage Team 10 and Guests are here to see him." The Cat faced ANBU told her.

After a few minutes, three elderly people walked out of the room and they were not too happy. As they walked passed the team, Naruto thought he heard demon brat but shook it off as nothing. After that, the Hokage called them in. Upon their entry, they could tell the Hokage was fuming and not happy about something.

"Hey Ojii-san, you alright? You seem upset." Naruto said.

"I will discuss it after the meeting. So present your report and could someone tell me why two of my ANBU are here along with these two individuals." the Sandaime said hoping that there wasn't a headache for him in the future.

"Hai Hokage-sama let me explain." Yakama said and presented the mission details.

After two hours, the Hokage were looking at the two in the office that were trying to find asylum, and home in Konoha with a bit of suspicion. Although the report was thorough and had Naruto's help as well, the Hokage felt like something was left out. What he didn't know was that Naruto and Yakama forgot about Haku's bloodline.

"That is a very detailed report. Zabuza is it? Why do you wish to settle in Konoha?" the Hokage said already hearing the answer from Yakama but wished to hear it from the horses mouth.

"As your nephew said, I wish to find a place where I can call my own. I know of my previous past activities, however with my headband sent to Kiri with enough blood that should convince them, I no longer want to run. My………..son here wishes to settle as well and create a clan with me as his Guardian." Zabuza replied earning him another suspicious glare from the Hokage.

"What do you have to offer Konoha. I'm well aware of your training as a swordsman and that can be useful for others as well as having a Master here in the village to train others, but that is not enough to openly apply for a clan. Do you have any type of special abilities to offer the village or a type of bloodline?"

"Kami damn it you little fucking gaki. Did you and your sensei forget to mention a certain bit of detailed information?" Zabuza said earning a confused look from the Hokage and a sheepish look from both Naruto and Yakama both realizing their mistake. "*sigh* Hokage-sama, although I do not have a bloodline…………….my adopted son does. He owns the Hyouton Bloodline. He can easily create ice with no problems." Zabuza said.

The Hokage was quite shocked to hear this. He approached the young boy and analyzed him thoroughly. He asked for a demonstration and Haku created a Demonic Ice Mirror. The Hokage was astounded to hear this. Another bloodline limit in Konoha was indeed quite enticing. After further inspection of the boy, the Hokage came to a conclusion but first he needed answers.

"Haku how old are you?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm 15 Hokage-sama. Why do you wish to know?"

"And if you can rank yourself, what would you consider yourself to be?"

"I would consider myself a mid to high chuunin level shinobi. I would automatically consider myself a high chuunin if not for my chakra reserves and taijutsu skills."

"Hmmm, well Haku, I can't allow you to create a clan as of now in the village……….or should I say create one and be head of it." the Hokage said.

Haku put his head down when he heard that he couldn't create a clan, but then picked his head up at the end of the sentence.

"You see Haku, you are a year too young to be the head of a clan and you are not a Jounin yet. Once you reach the required age and shinobi rank, I can allow you to become the clan head of your desired clan. For now, I will allow you to create a clan and you will have Zabuza be the head of said clan. That is however, after Zabuza is released from ANBU and not deemed a threat to the village. Zabuza, you will go with my two guards to ANBU headquarters will you will be interrogated. Should you reveal all the information that is need and not lie, I say that you will be released by tomorrow afternoon. Also, should you be released, you will be given the rank of Special Jounin for now and be put on probation. After a three month probation period I will discuss with the others about your progress. If they deem you worthy, you will be promoted to full jounin. Do you both comply?"

Both Zabuza and Haku nodded.

"Good, now if or once you are released, I will have to call a Council meeting concerning this. Haku, Zabuza you will both required to attend. Until then, ANBU please escort Zabuza to the interrogation department." the Sandaime said.

After their departure, Haku was the only one left in the room with the group. "Naruto, how about you send a shadow clone with Haku and have him show the village to our new guest?" Naruto complied and made a shadow clone and they both left.

"Ok now that its just us here, Naruto, the reason as to why I was upset is that those three cronies do not wish that you participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams."

Naruto was shocked that he had heard that. Yakama was livid that the council was preventing Naruto from joining the exams, Ino was mouthing off very vulgar words at those three old bats, while Hinata kept quiet although you can see the rage in her eyes.

"However, that is why I am calling a meeting tomorrow. The council is going to vote on what should happen. I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to prevent this. Understand?"

Naruto and the group nodded.

"Good, now that you guys are back from the mission, I guess I have to upgrade it for you now don't I? Well, since you face off against two C-rank Missing nin's, that in itself is upgraded to a B-Rank, but with the assault of an A-Rank missing nin as well as a B-rank accomplice, the execution of a world criminal and his bandits, as well as rescuing the town, the mission will be upgraded to A-rank. Congratulations everyone. You are the first Genin team ever to accomplish this feat. I am very proud." Sarutobi said.

Yakama was the only one in the group that didn't blush at the praise although his ego was boosted by hearing it.

"Now, why don't you all go home for the evening and get some rest. Come back tomorrow for your pay. You are given the rest of the week off."

And with that the group left the building. Naruto and the girls took off to his house while Yakama just went to the Sarutobi compound. He was reminded that he was supposed to meet Kurenai for dango and drinks once he returns. Hopefully, she was still in town.

Naruto took the time to find Haku and tell him about the other great places in Konoha. The girls were very happy that Naruto made another friend and they helped him with the layout of the village.

After two hours of walking around the girls and the boys all walked to Naruto's house. He was getting the usual glares from the civilians and Haku was still wondering why. Upon their arrival, they noticed to people at the front gate.

"Hey Fuu-neechan! Shino-san! Whats up!?" Naruto yelled. Fuu and Shino both blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed.

"Guys, care to explain why you are blushing?" Ino asked with her curiosity getting the best of her.

"H-hai. Naruto-nii, me and Shino well………don't get mad please. We kinda started going out." Fuu said hoping her adopted brother would approve.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. He was seeing the tears start to form in Fuu's eyes so he quickly responded.

"No, no nee-chan. Don't cry. I'm just shocked is all. I never thought that you two would be the ones to date let alone Shino. No offense." Naruto said.

"None taken Naruto-san." Shino replied.

"So………..you approve nii-chan?" Fuu said hoping for the right answer

"Heck ya! I'm very happy for you big sis!" Naruto replied. "Now, Shino, before you leave how about we all go inside, I will cook some dinner. I have some explaining to do about our guest here and what is about to happen in the village." Naruto said in a semi-serious voice but still had some of his humor in it.

The group followed Naruto inside. Naruto introduced Haku to Fuu and Shino and explained the situation about what is going on. From Haku going to create a clan form the council meeting tomorrow while Naruto's shadow clones prepared the meals for the big group. After some rather heated debate about how shitty the council is everyone calmed down and proceeded to bug Shino and Fuu about their relationship.

The girls took Fuu to the side while Haku and Naruto went with Shino. Before the girls could question Fuu, Naruto needed to know something.

"Nee-chan, did Jiraiya-oji fix your seal?" Haku was wondering what Naruto was asking. Fuu just nodded.

"Ya, he said that someone almost ruined the seal matrix or something like that. He fixed the seal by using the same design as yours. He said that I now have full access to my chakra!" Fuu said excitedly. "Oh and I am now an official Konoha chuunin kunoichi!" Fuu said showing her hi-taite around her arm.

Everyone congratulated her and proceeded to talk amongst their groups. Finally Naruto brought everyone back together and told them he had something important to say.

After making everyone swear a blood oath not to reveal this to anyone unless they had Naruto's permission, Naruto revealed to the group that he hold's the Kyuubi within itself and actually summoned him with his Kage-Bunshin. Those who didn't know this were shocked. Hinata and Ino were then shocked when Kyuubi could be summoned.

The Kyuubi told them his story and what happened that fateful day. Naruto already knew this but it was still hard to hear. Everyone in the room were either depressed or crying by the end of the story. Fuu asked Kyuubi if it was possible for her Bijuu to be summoned outside but regretfully he said it wasn't. The seal that was placed on her would not allow it to happen. However, he did tell her to ask for permission for the Beetle Summoning scroll.

Both Fuu and Shino were surprised that there was such a scroll. Fuu asked her occupant and the bijuu told her they would talk later about it.

Finally, the Kyuubi told them about Naruto's plan. They all agreed to keep it secret for now and only reveal it when the time was right. After a few more discussions, the group decided to call it a night. Haku had a long day tomorrow and Naruto was planning a relaxing week with the girls. Kyuubi poofed out of existence and Naruto escorted his friends to the gate.

Once he returned, he showed Haku his room which was next to Fuu's. Haku was quickly settled in and went to sleep. Followed by Naruto, then Fuu after she had a long discussion concerning the Beetle Summoning Contract.

* * *

(Following Day - Council Meeting room)

Zabuza was released that early afternoon from ANBU and met up with Haku before heading to the entrance of the Council room.

Inside, the large group of people were bickering among themselves about petty things such as land restrictions, more promise for power, and requests for larger estates. The Hokage finally decided to make his move and quieted the room down.

"Now, I have called this meeting here to bring to the attention of the council about a clan that wishes to be formed."

"Who are they? What can they offer to Konoha?" Danzo said acting as if interested.

"Please, Bear, Cat, escort our guests in." the Sandaime said.

The two ANBU guards went to get Zabuza and Haku from outside. As soon as they entered there was already murmurs about them and a few angry remarks being thrown.

"Why is this Missing-nin here Hokage-sama? He is the Demon of the Mist. Surely he is not the one asking for a clan?" Homura said.

"We cannot allow this. He is a immediate threat to our village and should be killed on sight." Koharu said hoping her fellow advisors would back her up.

"Unfortunately they are the ones asking for asylum, citizenship, be allowed into our ninja ranks, and wishes to form a clan. Zabuza-san here has already faked his death and sent his hi-taite with a rather large supply of blood on it back to Kiri so that should be no problem with asylum. However, in regards to be allowed into the ranks and clanship that is why I bring it up here."

"He is still a missing nin Hokage-sama. He should be killed on sight like the order says in the bingo book." Danzo said.

"No, he will not. Zabuza here along with his son Haku would provide a much needed master in Kenjutsu to the village as well as something else." The Hokage said hoping someone would bite on the bait he laid out.

And like the great fisherman he wishes he was, someone did.

"Oh really Hokage-sama? What does a worthless missing nin and his weak son offer to this village?" a councilman said.

Both Haku and Zabuza sent some pretty lethal KI at said person dropping him immediately making them quiver in fear.

"No disrespect Hokage-sama, but me and my son do not wish to be considered weak. We will not ask again, if someone refers to us as weak, there will be consequences." Zabuza said in a monotone voice.

"Please, Zabuza-san. The room is stuffy as it is without your KI going off the scale. Please calm down." The Hokage said. After a few minutes both people calmed down and everyone in the room eased a bit.

"Now, do you wish to reveal as to why we would openly accept you as a clan Zabuza-san. For you to be recognized as a clan, there are three ways for this to happen and you must atleast have one. The first one is the easiest in which if you have a bloodline then it is immediate. The second is if you possess such a skill that only benefits your clan and would be considered a clan taijutsu or ninjutsu techniques. Same goes for any other skill. The third one is to have the talent for creating ninjutsu or any other kind of jutsu. The third one is the hardest as anyone can create a jutsu but for one to be truly great, it has to be natural and not forced creation." Sarutobi explained.

The council looked on and smirked as they believed that a missing nin and his son can not possibly have these skills. It is just impossible. Or so they thought.

"Well Hokage-sama, I believe we fit the first two criteria." Zabuza said with a smirk which was mirrored by Haku and the Hokage.

The council were a bit stunned. Even the ninja clan heads were stunned to hear this.

"Alright you pups, spill it. What can you do?" Tsume said wondering like the rest of the council about the same thing.

"Well, since you asked to nicely, I will explain what I have and Haku will explain what he has. First off, my master in Kenjutsu would be considered clan techniques as I know how to use the Silent Killing technique as well as two other similar assassination techniques used with swords. I'm a master in using large zanbato's like my original sword as well as many other's. That is a skill that would be taught to the clan later along the line as well as my personal taijutsu regiment that would combine Kenjutsu with it to make it a devastating assault." Zabuza said.

This was earning some glares from the civilian council and nods from the ninja council. Danzo was wondering himself if he can get Zabuza to train his ROOT members about this technique. Or if he wasn't compliant, then he would just kill him after Zabuza put his techniques into scrolls and he would steal them.

"Ok, that qualifies one of the two you claim to contribute to the village. What of the other?" Homura asked. He was already a bit angered but couldn't argue the facts about the uses they can provide to the village.

"Haku, explain please." Zabuza said.

"Hai, My name is Momochi Haku and I contain a Bloodline limit. I hear that this village appreciates them so I am clad that I came here. My bloodline is this," Haku said before doing a few one-handed hand seals and producing two Ice mirrors, "the name of my Kekkai Genkai is the Hyouton. I can easily create ice without any problems."

The council were stunned when they seen this. The last time a Kekkai Genkai like that was in the village was back with the Senju clan. They had the Mokuton or Wood Techniques but their clan died out with Tsunade being the last member and not able to give birth to children.

All the ninja heads were looking at the boy with amazement. The civilians were quickly thinking of ways they can get their children to become his wife and they can gain immense power and prestige from belonging to a clan. Danzo however was trying to figure out how to obtain the boy or atleast a genetic sample so that he can try and breed his own ice users.

"Well, I believe that suffices for now. I call for a Vote. All in favor for Haku and Zabuza to create their own clan by the name of Momochi, given citizenship and ranks in the village, raise your hands." Sarutobi said. The entire room raised their hands.

"Good, now that that is settled, Zabuza, you can remain and take the seat as Head of the Momochi clan. Haku, please leave as we need to discuss other business and I do not believe you want to be bored by said business just yet." Sarutobi explained.

Haku nodded and hugged his 'father' goodbye and wished him good luck. Zabuza took a chair next to Shikaku. He followed the clan heads idea and put his own head down and tried to sleep. Shikaku looked over and smiled.

"Heh, you got the right idea already. Not into these troublesome meetings I see?" Shikaku asked.

"Ya, I'd rather be getting completely plastered right now than be here." He responded.

"Hmmm, me and my other two friends are heading to the bar later tonight across town. Called the Kunai Layer. Good spot for ninja's that enjoy their sake. Care to join us?" Shikaku asked.

"You know what? How can I deny such a request. I do need to drink some sake as its been a while." he agreed.

As both clan heads were discussing their later outing, the Hokage called his final piece of business.

"Now, what is this that you wish to ban Naruto from participating in the chuunin exams?" The Hokage asked towards his three 'advisors'.

"The brat does not belong in the exams. He simply can not be allowed to progress in the ranks. If he accepts missions outside the village on a regular basis, then that's more of a chance that someone can capture him and turn him into a weapon against us." Koharu said.

"Yes, we simply cannot allow the demon container to progress. The stronger he gets, the more problems he will cause if the demon gets loose. We must hamper his progression now!" Homura replied.

"I agree with my colleagues. We cannot allow Naruto to proceed any further. We must keep him at genin level and only allowed around the village. We must keep him on a short leash." Danzo replied still wondering how he can get the boy.

"Fine, lets call it to a vote then. All those that wishes to hamper his progress raise your hand." Sarutobi said.

All of the civilian members of the council rose their hands as well as the three advisors.

"Impressive. Now all opposed?" Sarutobi said.

All the ninja clan heads raised their hand as well as the Hokage himself. The civilian council and the three advisors all smirked since they had finally won a vote to put a hamper on the progress of Naruto.

"Hmm, it seems heavily favored. Very well. Naruto will be allowed to participate in the upcoming chuunin exams. His progress will also not be hampered in any way." The Hokage said with a triumphant smile.

The whole room erupted with anger at that point.

"Hokage-sama! What is the meaning of this!? You were heavily overruled on the issue. This is an abuse of power!" Koharu screamed out with Homura and Danzo seething in anger behind her.

"Suiki, please enter." The Hokage said. From the door a very pale looking man came walking into the room. Everyone knew this man as the leading person of laws and regulations of the village. If he says its law, then its law. Not even the Hokage can argue. This man was always neutral on subjects like he was taught and never took sides no matter the consequences. If this man was called in, then the Hokage had something up his sleeve.

"Suiki, please tell the council, when it comes to a shinobi of this village, whether it be a genin or Kage him or herself, who gets to vote on the future or any matter concerning said shinobi or kunoichi." The Hokage said with a bit of a smirk.

"Hai Hokage-sama. For the matters that involves any shinobi under the command of the Hokage, the ones to vote on the matters are the Hokage's advisors, the Clan heads of the village, and the Hokage themselves. The Civilian Council have no say in the matter as it does not involve them. Should the matter that needs to be voted on have civilian implications, then the Civilian Council may vote." Suiki said in his monotone voice.

The civilian council and the advisors were livid. They couldn't believe that the Hokage pulled a fast one on them like this. After Suiki left the room, the Hokage spoke.

"Now that all business is over. The Council is dismissed. I have many matters to attend to with the upcoming chuunin exams."

After everyone was dismissed the Advisors approached the Hokage while he was talking with Zabuza.

"Don't think that you won here Hokage-sama. That demon brat will be kept on a leash while around the village." Koharu said with venom.

"He will come to me to train one day Hokage-sama. You can believe that much." Danzo said putting his two cents in.

"Hokage-sama, may I explain something to these three fossils?" Zabuza said earning a chuckle from the Hokage but shock from the elders.

"Do not test our patience. You are but a new Clan head in the village that has yet to earn anything. Do not disrespect us again or suffer the consequences." Danzo said with a smirk.

Before anyone could say anything, Zabuza was behind Danzo with a kunai at his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch that? Were you threatening me you old flesh bag? And don't try to attack me with that blade hidden in your cane. I know all about it. Good choice in a concealed weapon, but not that great." Zabuza said earning a bit of a sweat forming on Danzo's head while the other two advisors were a bit worried.

"Calm down Zabuza. Release him and explain what you were going to explain." Sarutobi said

Zabuza released Danzo and was chuckling at him.

"You think I'm fast you old fart. Try the kid. He defeated me all on his own. I call myself a jounin to elite jounin and extremely strong. And the boy beat me without his 'tenant'. I know all about the demon as Naruto already explained it to me. If you all are thinking that you were hampering his training, heh, good luck. That boy will be stronger than anyone can imagine." Zabuza said and left leaving the three advisors to gawk at the Hokage. The Hokage laughed at them and proceeded to head back to his office leaving his 'advisors' to their thinking.

* * *

(Two Months Later)

Zabuza and Haku were now settled in on their property given to them by the Hokage. They were inspecting the new compound that was now right next to the Namikaze compound. Naruto asked them and the Hokage if it was alright to place it so close to him and they didn't seem to mind.

After their initial entry into the village, Haku was placed on a team with Fuu and had Zabuza as their Jounin leader. Fuu and Haku got along great with Zabuza as their sensei since they were paired. After a few weeks of training together to get their teamwork down, they finally got their first B-rank mission which was a join mission with team 10.

There was a some rumor that in Sea Country, there was a sea monster ravaging their shipping lanes so the Hokage had sent them to go investigate. Upon their arrival their, they started searching for clues as to what is happening.

The group then met up with a young girl that seemed to be considered some kind of monster and people were always throwing things at here and saying she was the reason behind the attacks.

After further investigation, it was discovered that Orochimaru, who Yakama had to explain to the group, had a science facility their. It seemed that this girl tried to run away from it but found herself back there doing their bidding in return for a cure to her condition.

After a confrontation with the group that was guarding the place, Naruto and his team took them out and captured the girl named Isaribi. They put her in chakra restraints and was going to be taken back to Konoha to get some information out of her if she has any on the missing Sannin.

Following that mission, the Hokage gave Team Zabuza a week of as well as team 10 so that they can get ready for the exams.

During that time, Naruto along with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all were enjoying themselves as much as possible. They all agreed that if they were to some how be place against each other, they will fight with everything they got but still be friends later.

Naruto also got caught up with Chouji and Shikamaru as well as Kiba. Naruto tried to talk with Shino but he just kept wanting to be alone with Fuu. Naruto thought it was cute and said that if he ever needed anything to just ask. Naruto avoided Sasuke and Sakura since they were still annoying from what Shikamaru told him. He said that all they did was barely train while Kakashi-sensei was working with Sasuke mainly since he was the last Uchiha and only Kakashi can train him in the sharingan.

Naruto later found out that their sensei finally nominated their team to the chuunin exams as well as Kurenai with team 8 and Kakashi with team 7. Naruto was surprised that team seven was nominated but he would never underestimate a team by pure looks. All the groups found out and went out for a grand dinner that night with their senseis' with the exception of Kakashi who was off in his own world and Sasuke who was just brooding and being the normal emo kid he was known as.

As the week progressed, Naruto had invited everyone that was at the dinner to go do a little swimming at Naruto's house. When everyone got their, he explained his heritage to everyone. The whole group was pleasantly surprised when they heard this except for Hinata, Ino, and Tenten who knew this already as well as Yakama-sensei.

Naruto told them to keep it a secret as his heritage was going to be revealed during the finals of the exams should he make it that far with his team. Everyone agreed to keep it a secret and would act surprised at the announcement at the finals.

Team 8 with Kurenai, Shikamaru, Team 10 with Yakama, Team Zabuza, Team Gai with the exception of Neji who had 'better' things to do, and Anko who was invited by Yakama since she was part of his teams training followed Naruto to the back of his estate. Everyone was quite impressed at what they seen so far but their jaws dropped when they seen the lake in the back.

"Well everyone, this is my lake that my dad built in. If everyone brought their swimsuits, lets enjoy these final few days before the exams. If you need somewhere to change Ino and Hinata can show you around." Naruto said before going to the little bar area he built by the lake.

"Ino, Hinata, I left my bathing suit here the last time, I think I left it in one of the guest rooms, can one of you help me find it?" Tenten said and Hinata went with her to find her pink swimsuit.

"Wow Naruto, I'm impressed, we are going to have to hang out more around here ain't we Akamaru?" Kiba said standing next to Naruto while his little pup gave a yip in agreement.

"Heh, well you are welcome to come by when my heritage is announced. Till then this will be the only time I hold something like this here. Don't want my secret to get out to the village just yet." Naruto replied.

"Hey Naruto, you got any food around here man? I'm starving." Chouji said.

"Ha! I knew you would ask that. The food is sealed in the scroll here I was about to set up." Naruto said

After laying some tables out, Naruto unsealed a plethora of food ranging from dango, to ramen, to beef teriyaki, to chicken katsu and all the food was still very hot. Everyone went to the table to enjoy a little food before they started playing in the lake.

Everyone was having a good time, especially a certain purple-haired special Jounin.

"So, you're telling me that you can take out several shinobi with that silly sword of yours without breaking a sweat?" Anko said as if unimpressed.

"You know what? You're really irritating me. If it wasn't for that hot body of yours, you probably would last 5 minutes outside of real combat while you were distracting your enemy with your 'goods'." Zabuza said with a smirk.

"What did you say you piece of shit?!" Anko growled at Zabuza.

"You heard me. I know all about you Anko. The Snake mistress of Konoha, one of the only people willing to get their hands dirty to get the job done………………and rejected apprentice to that Snake pedophile." Zabuza said before ducking under a punch that Anko threw at him.

"You watch your ass you small fry. Or else my snakes will have you as lunch!" Anko yelled.

"Pfft. Your snakes can't bite what they can't get. Face it 'little girl', your out of your league with me. No go back and play with that little snakes before you bite off something more than you can chew." Zabuza said mocking Anko.

Anko then threw a spare Kunai at Zabuza's face fairly quickly. Before he could react it had already cut the side of his cheek and Anko was there licking his blood.

"Mmmmmm. I haven't had blood this tasty in a long time. You better not underestimate me. Or else it will be your head next time and not just a slight cut." Anko whispered and turned around and began to walk away.

Zabuza was slightly pissed and…………turned on? _"That little bitch got me. Hmmmm, she could provide some amusement. Lets see how she reacts to this."_ Zabuza thought to himself.

After some handseals, Zabuza whispered "Kirigakure no Jutsu". The mist appeared over the lake and covered the beach blinding everyone with its thickness.

"Zabuza! What the hell man!? Release your Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. He always hated the mist after watching this scary movie how some monster in the mist started taking people and eating them.

The mist receded much to Naruto's appeasement. However, when it did, everyone say something they will never forget in their lives.

Anko was completely topless and she didn't even notice.

Anko turned around and her chest bounced slightly. She had very nice breasts that were atleast a 28 D-cup. Her nipples were very small but apparently they were erect at the moment. When the guys all got a look at her, they all fainted due to massive nosebleeds except for Zabuza who was laughing his ass off. The girls all just blushed and turned away. Before long Kurenai had to speak up.

"Damn it Anko! I know you like your breasts but did you have to show them here!?"

Anko looked down and blushed a very deep red that made violet jealous. She quick picked up her arms up and covered her chest. While this was happening, Zabuza was still on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Next time *pant* don't go *pant* throwing kunai at people you crazy bitch" Zabuza finally got out before catching his breathe.

Anko was now seeing red. Her rage will not be subsided as she grabbed her kunai that was nearby and charged at Zabuza aiming to kill. Zabuza was impressed at the KI she was sending but nothing he couldn't handle. He grabbed the kunai before she realized it and he now cut her cheek and licked her blood.

"Mmmmmm. I can see why you do this. Its fun. Maybe we can continue this at a later time?" Zabuza said in a whisper sending a shiver down Anko's back.

"_What the hell is happening? Am I really getting turned on by this? Kami I really am fucking sick in the head……………….well atleast I ain't the only one. Maybe I should amuse him for now and see where this goes. Anyone this sick and sadistic is at the very least fun._" Anko thought before whispering back.

"I say we finish this now." She whispered back get a raised eyebrow from Zabuza.

"Kurenai, give me your shirt. Me and Zabuza are going to end this little fight now at his compound. I know he has a sparring area there and I want blood." Anko said with a vicious smile on her face.

Kurenai pulled out an extra shirt and gave it to Anko. After she put it on, she led him away to Zabuza's clan area leaving the rest of the group to wake everyone up.

After Kurenai and the other girls woke everyone else up, Kurenai told them what happened and everyone thought Zabuza was a dead man. Naruto assured them that he will be fine and told them to enjoy the rest of the day.

After what seemed like seven hours of fun, everyone went home to rest for the rest of the time till the exams.

* * *

(Momochi Compound)

Haku got into his house and proceeded to walk to his room. After washing up and getting into some comfortable clothes, he heard something coming from Zabuza's room.

As he got closer he now wished he hadn't.

"Fuck me Zabuza!!!! FUCK ME HARD!!!!!" Yelled Anko while she was riding Zabuza.

"Kami woman!! You're going to be the death of me!!! And stop cutting me for kami sake! I know you are in love with blood but this is too much!!" Zabuza yelled while grunting.

"Oh shut up and fuck me will you! I'm almost there!! Oh! Oh!! OH!!! I'm CUMMING!!!" Anko yelled.

"Shit! I'm CUMMING TOO!!!" Hollered back Zabuza.

After a moment of silence, all Haku heard was the sound of two bodies hit the bed and then some snoring. He began to pray that this will not cause him nightmares. As he laid down in bed, it was too late……………the nightmares were starting and there was nothing he can do.

* * *

(End of the Week)

Naruto and his team were walking around town enjoying their final day before the exams when they ran into Konohamaru and his friends.

"Nii-san! Come play ninja with me!" Konohamaru asked.

"Heh, not this time. We have to get some gear for the chuunin exams." Konohamaru looked at the two girls behind him and asked.

"Hey nii-chan? Are they your girlfriends?"

"Hai. They are and I love them both. There is another one but she is training right now making some last minute preps. Why do you ask?"

"Have you made love to them?"

With that both girls HEAVILY blushed and the dreams went rampant. Naruto looked at his 'nii-chan' and said, "you're dead!"

Naruto chased Konohamaru when he ducked into a side street. Konohamaru thought he gave Naruto the slip before bumping into someone.

"Ouch. Hey kid what the hell is your problem? You like running into people?" The person said.

"Oh calm down Kankuro, he just a kid. It ain't like he meant to do it." A girl said that had the same hi-taite as he did.

"Temari, shut up will ya? I think I need to teach this kid some respect." Kankuro then picked up the kid by his scarf nearly choking him and cocked his fist back. Right before it hit, Konohamaru looked on and saw another hand gripping the fist.

"If you don't want an incident here in Konoha, I suggest you release the boy." Naruto said in a dead serious voice with both the kids standing behind him ready for action.

"Heh, what are your going to do about it blondie? You don't look so tou…." Before he could finish Naruto gripped the fist very hard and tighten his hold. Kankuro had a pained expression on his face before he dropped the boy.

"Konohamaru, you ok?"

"Ya boss. I'm going to get out of here later!" he said while his group followed him quickly.

Naruto let go of the boy and stared at him.

"You want to go boy!? Fine lets go!" Kankuro said about to unstrap this big object on back.

"Kankuro. Stand down. You are embarrassing Suna and the team." Said a voice in a very monotone voice.

All of a sudden, sand started pouring around the feet of the two boys and took the form of a young blood red haired boy that had the kanji love tattooed on his face.

"Hmm, I knew I felt someone else nearby. Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Gaara. And you?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"_**Kit listen to me. This kid aint a push over. He carries Shukaku the Ichibi within him."**_ Kyuubi told his host.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_**Ya. I can sense her chakra. No worries though. I think she knows of us and I can tell that shes scared."**_

"Why is it that Mother is so scared of you Naruto? You are very intriguing." Gaara said as Naruto felt the Killing intent spilling off his body.

Both Temari and Kankuro were now scared and didn't know what to do if Gaara lost it.

"_**I think I can handle this situation. I battle the Ichibi before and each time we fought she always lost. She was always afraid to fight me when I went into her territory in the past before major villages were set up."**_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_**Create a Hyou Bunshin and give it a lot of chakra. I will lend you some of mind to create. I want to make sure the kid doesn't go on a killing spree. I can feel her and she is extremely pissed right now like shes on her period."**_

"_Too much info kyuu-sensei!"_

"_**Just get him to follow you to the roofs and tell the group to stay behind. You need to talk to him."**_

Naruto agreed and told Gaara what to do. Gaara nodded and they both went up to the roof not being followed.

Naruto then started to do a few signs and said "Hyouton: Hyou Bunshin"

With a poof, and Ice clone came into being but looked different. When Gaara set his sights on it, he was trembling.

"_**Ah, I see you recognize who I am. Gaara and Ichibi, listen and listen well. I will only say this once. You will not harm any Konoha ninja during your stay here or throughout the exams. Should they attack you first, you will defend and immobilize them but not kill them. I will know and if it happens you both can look forward to meeting the Shinigami." **_Kyuubi said in his Hanyou form with nine-tails waving behind him.

"Don't be surprised Gaara, I can summon him out if I wish. And I would listen to him." Naruto said.

"_**Hmmm, I can sense that you are lacking sleep boy. Seems that your seal is unstable which causes her voice to be screaming into your head. Ichibi, I know you can hear me. You will stop trying to take over the boys body and mind. Should you keep attempting, I will find a way to enter that body and destroy you from the inside out. Do you get me my little doggy bitch?"**_ Kyuubi growled.

"H-hai Kyuubi-sama. She understands and tells me that she will not do anything of the sort. She asks for forgiveness." Gaara said now thoroughly freaked out and scared shitless.

"_**Very well. I am going back to my home. Remember my warning you two. You will not want my vengeance cast upon you!" **_Kyuubi said before dispersing the ice clone.

"Now, you and your team will go to your hotel and stay there until the exams. Leave." Naruto said and Gaara complied jumping back down to the ground.

"Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving back to the hotel. We go now." Gaara said before taking off with his siblings following behind.

Naruto then jumped down and explained what happened to the girls. They just looked at him and shook their heads.

"Naruto, you are the most unpredictable ninja here. Don't every change" Hinata said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Ino said giving him a kiss on the opposite side.

"Hehe, you girls are too much. C'mon, we need to check our gear and prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

(Following day - Start of Exams)

Naruto woke up quite early today in preparation for the exams. He took his normal shower, ate his breakfast, and proceeded to the Academy where the first exam is to be held at 9 in the morning. He had an hour to get their but decided to take his time.

After meeting up with his team, they all went to the academy. Once they got their, they saw the sign to go to room 301 and report in.

As soon as they entered, they started to go upstairs and go to their room. Once they got to the second floor, they noticed a crowd gathered at a door. Naruto immediately noticed Tenten and her team and took notice of the Genjutsu cast on the door to make it appear the room they needed to go to but one problem.

They were on the second floor. Room 301 was on the third. Naruto got a look from Tenten that said she knew so Naruto played along. The group figured out this was supposed to weed out the bad elements. So after arguing with the two chuunins there to let them in, Naruto finally decided to head up stairs with Tenten, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga, who kept giving extremely evil glares at Hinata.

Naruto decided to let it go and they all entered the room to notice a ton of genins there already. There were two groups from Kumo who just sent lecherous looks at Hinata due to her being an unsealed Hyuuga, several other teams from Konoha, the sand team, three Rain groups, one Kusa group, and a weird group with a musical note for a symbol.

Naruto found his friends and went over to chill with them. Not long after, Team seven decided to enter with Sasuke looking dead on at the 'dobe'.

"Well dobe, looks like your sensei is letting such a weak team enter the exams this year. You should back out now before you get hurt." Sasuke said smugly with Sakura going head over heels for him.

"Yo Shika, he hasn't changed since the academy has he?" Naruto asked a bored looking Shikamaru.

"Nope. He's been the same troublesome person as before"

"Heh, so you're still the same emo, duck-ass, smug genin as before eh Sasuke?" Naruto said while smirking.

"Naruto-baka! Don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while trying to hit him over the head hard only to have it blocked by Ino rather quickly. Sasuke didn't even see her move.

"Look forhead, you will not lay a finger on him. Got it?" Ino said then let her hand go.

"Why are defending such a class loser Ino-pig? He's nothing like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"You're right. He is absolutely better!" Ino retorted.

Before a cat fight can break out a silver haired boy with glasses came over.

"Hey, you guys should keep it down. Wouldn't want to attract any extra attention." He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The name is Kabuto. I'm surprised they let rookies in this year. You know these exams are hard right?"

"How hard?" Ino asked.

"Well, this is my seventh time taking it. Each time was harder than the last but I think I'm ready now."

Naruto looked at the girls and they all nodded. He was lieing. Kabuto had a slight twitch to his eyebrow when he said that.

"Well, since I'm feeling generous today, how about I help you guys. Check these out." Kabuto said pulling out some kind of cards. "These are nin-cards. They have information about ninja that are here."

Sasuke was the only one to step up. "Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee of Konoha, and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."

"Awww that's now fair. You know the names already. Well first off Gaara. Lets see.

Gaara No Subaku

Genin Rank of Suna

Sand Specialist.

No Known Weapons

39 D-ranks

15 C-ranks

4 B-ranks

Gaara has been on many dangers missions only to come back unharmed. Not a single scratch was found and each mission was completed.

"Well that's interesting. First time I'm seeing this. He might be strong." Kabuto said only getting a "hn" from Sasuke before going to the next nin.

Rock Lee

Genin Rank of Leaf

Taijutsu Specialist

No Known Weapons

60 D-ranks

10 C-ranks

Unable to mold chakra correctly due to medical problem. This causes him only have taijutsu as he can never use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

"Ah now that is something else. Now lets get to the final guest."

Uzumaki Naruto

Genin Rank of Leaf.

????

Proficient in Bojutsu and uses Bo Staff

28 D-ranks

9 C-ranks

2 B-ranks

1 A-rank

"Wow. Uzumaki-san. You are quite impressive." Kabuto said having a weird look in his eye.

Sasuke was now thoroughly pissed. He hadn't even gone on a single B-rank mission yet this dobe went on 2 and an A-rank mission! Sasuke then began to glare daggers at Naruto while Naruto was staring at Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto-san, you know, one doesn't acquire that information easily you know. D-rank and C-rank missions are known throughout the civilian populace but B-rank and A-ranks are considered to be kept in the Hokage's tower in the files and records and need to requested by Jounin's or higher. So tell me, how did you come across this information?" Naruto said.

Many genin's now were staring at Kabuto wondering his answer. If this was true, then how did Kabuto come across this information.

Kabuto was sweating bullets now. He couldn't believe that he was so close to being figured out by a simple genin. Before he could say anything, Naruto snatched the cards out of his hand with extreme speed.

"Here, let me help you dispose of illegal information." Naruto said and crushed all the cards.

Kabuto was now pissed that this happened. He had all the information for his master in those cards and now they were ruined and destroyed. Before he could do something to retaliate, the group of sound nin attack Kabuto. Although the one with metal plates with holes on his arm missed, Kabuto doubled-over and threw up his lunch as his glasses broke.

Hinata knew what happened and would tell her team later about it.

"My name is Dosu. Don't forget it tree huggers. We are the team to watch for."

Before Naruto could react, a very large man charged into the room and yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Listen up you little fucking maggots! My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'm your first proctor for the exam! If you fight without my permission you will automatically fail. Now take your seats with your designated names on it and shut the hell up."

Everyone in the room took their seats and began to listen to the first proctor.

"Alright the first exam is a written one! There are some rules you will need to know to listen up! First of all, you will need ten points to pass this exam. Each exam has ten questions on it and each are worth two points. For everytime you cheat I will deduct one point from your overall score. If I catch you or any of the other proctors catch you more than three times you are disqualified. Also, this is a team score. If each one of your team mates cheats, it goes against your total score. So you don't have to cheat to get thrown out if your teammates cheat. Now flip over those tests that were handed out and begin!"

Everyone turned over the papers and began to answer the best they could.

Naruto looked at the questions. They were all pretty easy for him and the girls since they all were pretty smart. All though some of the questions were fairly tough they could skip a few and still pass.

After a few minutes, some teams were being thrown out for cheating. Naruto looked over and seen that other genins were cheating. Sasuke had his sharingan activated, Gaara had this weird eye over him looking around., Kiba was talking with his dog, Shino was using his bugs…………that was when it all came together for him.

It doesn't matter if you cheated or not. This is about intel gathering. Naruto probably had a good idea what was coming next so he just relaxed while the others took the test.

After an hour passed by, Ibiki spoke up. "Alright you shitty little wannabe's, time for the final question. Before I ask it there is something you wish to hear. If you don't want to take the question, you may leave and try again another year. No one will hold it against you if you leave. However, if you do take the question and answer it wrong, then you not only failed the test but can will be a genin for all of your careers!"

"That's bullshit! We know there are others that tried to retake the tests several times." Yelled a boy in the back.

"Well tough shit. This year its my rules. If you don't like it then leave!"

After a while, a couple other groups got up and left. Ino and Hinata looked at Naruto who just had a relaxed grin on his face.

"Well, if you're all going to stay here, then I have only one word to say to you…………………………You Pass!"

Everyone in the room except Naruto sweatdropped.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba yelled.

"There was no final question. Well if you count taking the final question as it then I guess you pass. Not all missions are going to be combat and an all out war. There will be times that you will need to gather intel. Information is a very important tool for any shinobi." Ibiki then took off his bandana to show his very disfigured and scared head, "If one gets their hands on information, they gain a very valuable tool towards the enemy. If you give it up, then you shame yourself and your fellow comrades." Ibiki said.

Before Ibiki can continue a large crash entered the room and a sign was then thrown up on the wall that read "Congratulations for passing the first exam. I'm your next Proctor, Anko Mitarashi."

"Jeez Anko, really? I wasn't even done yet."

"Tough shit Ibiki…………….What the hell?! 16 teams still?! You're losing your touch!"

As Anko went to the front of the class she proceeded to shout. "Alright you little shits. Follow me! We are heading to the Forest of Death and the next part of the exam!"

And with that Anko left with everyone following her.

* * *

(Border of Fire Country)

"Well Minato-gaki, you training is complete. When do you wish to leave for the exams? You know they started already." Tsunade said while packing some things.

"We leave in one week." Minato said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

(author's notes!)

Hey everybody. I don't really have much to say this time around and no shout outs this week I'm getting a bit sick and might not update next week we will have to see.

So how did you guys like the little Zabuza Anko thing? I think its perfect. Both are sadistic bastards and their kinky sex will over get weirder over time.

Yes I added Isaribi but she will be a prisoner until the end of the exams. Tsunade will try to fix her problem and then I will add her more into the story.

Finally……………Ya I wanted to scare Gaara badly. He will help with the upcoming invasion but I am doing things a bit differently.

Anyways I'm out of here folks! Please leave reviews and see yall later!

MOAR REVIEWS PLX!!!!


	9. Chuunin Exams: Scrolls,Prelims,Death?

Yo whats up my people! I'm actually doing not that bad still feelin little shitty since the flu hit me but I'm still able to pump out the next chapter.

Everyone knows the deal here for the Language, Thinking, Kyuubi, blah blah blah.

Will be a shoutout at the end of the chapter this week to a great story.

Also, I see to notice that people are pointing out more spelling/grammar mistakes made by my part and for that I'm sorry. I'm usually typing so bloody fast that the words appear to be correct when I see them in my mind that I usually don't bother rechecking things. I will try to change that into the future.

I also would like to thank yall. Almost 100 reviews so far for my story, I'm on over 100 favorite story alerts, over 130 story alerts themselves, and I have hit the 15K+ mark for hits for my story. Wow, I'm just impressed with that. And this coming from a freshy author such as myself.

Now, we are getting to the goodstuff……..Orochi-teme in the forest, maybe a curse-mark here or there, someone dies…………….oh shit………….wasn't supposed to reveal that………DISREGARD!!!! *evil laughter*

Anyways hehehehehe lets get on with the chapter.

Chapter 9. Chuunin Exams: Scrolls, Prelims, Death?

* * *

(Entrance to Forest of Death)

"Welcome everyone to the Forest of Death. This is where you all will be taking the next part of the exams." Anko said.

"So what is this test supposed to be?" Naruto asked for everyone.

"This is going to be a survival test my little gakis! The rules for this test are as follows………….there are none. Everything goes and that includes killing. Now, for the safety of our village, you all need to sign these waviers. They will allow you to take the exams and if you don't sign them then you are out of the exam." Anko explained.

"And these forms do what?" Sakura said.

"They say that we are no responsible for what happens in the forest of death. If you die, then its your fault. Now report to one of the areas to receive your scrolls after your forms are signed and turned in." Anko said.

After some time, everyone turned in their forms and met back at the entrance to the forest.

"Heh, this test is going to be a breeze girls, huh?" Naruto said. Before they could respond, a kunai came out of no where and grazed Naruto's cheek. Anko then appeared in behind him and kicked his cheek.

"Mmmmmm, fresh blood. You better not be too cocky gakis, it will cause your fall." Anko said seductively.

"Anko, I know you like to do that to Zabuza while you're having sex, but the girls here don't appreciate what you're doing." Naruto said. Anko looked at the girls and she even felt the KI coming off them and she slowly backed up. Although she was a Tokubetsu Jounin and she trained these girls, she knew that she was barely able to keep up with them when they double teamed her during their sessions.

"Hehe, don't you worry girls, I won't do anything improper to your boyfriend." Anko said.

As soon as she backed away a long tongue appeared and gave her the kunai she threw. "Here you go miss, you dropped your kunai." a female Kusa nin said.

"Why thank you my dear, now if you sneak up on me again, I will have to kill you." Anko said with venom laced in with seduction. _"She actually snuck up on me and I didn't even notice, theres something off with this girl and that tongue is very familiar."_

"_Hmmm, that girl has a weird chakra signature. Its way too powerful for a genin. I will have to watch her."_ Naruto thought.

"Alright gakis, your scrolls have numbers on them. You are going to report to the gates that have your numbers on it. As soon as you all see the signal, you are to proceed to the Tower. You have one week. Also don't worry about food…………theres plenty in the forest………just don't eat the wrong things. And lastly, one word of advice………………don't die!" Anko said and dismissed the groups to their respective gates.

After the teams all gathered at their respective gates, Anko set off the flare and the second test of the Chuunin exams begun.

* * *

(Team 7)

"Sigh, this is just too troublesome guys. Can't we just wait a little bit, I'm getting kinda sleepy." Shikamaru said as his team was traversing the forest.

"Shut it you kami ass lazy bum. I swear to god if it wasn't for this team being needed for the exams, I would long done this by myself. I have no need for weaklings like you!" Sasuke said.

Sakura was just looking on a bit confused at Sasuke. Ever since the C-Rank mission where they took down their first group of bandits and Sasuke got his first kill while activating his Sharingan, he has been extremely cold. Although she would never admit it, Sakura wishes she could have had Naruto on her team. She did miss the annyoing blonde at times.

"Whatever. Lets get this scroll and get to the tower." Shikamaru replied.

The group nodded and continued their way into the forest. After thirty minutes, the group came across another two groups that were fighting at the moment. It was a group of Rain-nin against a group of Taki-nin.

"Alright, as soon as the groups weakened themselves enough, we will go in, finish them off, and take the scrolls." Sasuke said with an evil grin.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, why? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Sakura said a bit unsure of the plan. Shikamaru was also a bit perturbed at that statement although he did see the logic in it.

"Look, I'm the strongest one here so I'm making the rules! Follow me or get out of my way!" Sasuke spat out at Sakura. "Look, the group is almost done fighting, get ready."

* * *

(Team 8)

"Yo Kiba. Can you sense to see if there are any teams nearby?" Chouji asked

After sniffing the air, Kiba had a satisfied look on his face. "One group three hundred meters ahead, none of them we know. Shino, scout ahead will ya and check for traps. They seem to be staying put at the moment."

Shino silently acknowledged Kiba and send a few drones up ahead while the group stopped. After twenty minutes of waiting, the drones came back and reported in.

"Seems that it is a rain group. Very high genin level. They set up a few traps however they have the scroll we need." Shino replied to the team.

"Good, Chouji lets start by…………" Kiba started to lay out his plan to his teammates while Shino added in his two cents to make sure the plan went off without a hitch.

* * *

(Team Gai)

"Good job team." Neji said as he stood above a group of Leaf nin. They had just sprung an ambush on them and luckily, they had the scroll the group was looking for.

"Neji, did you really have to hurt them so badly?" Tenten said earning a venomous glare from Neji.

"You will not question my decision making and how I do battle, you get me commoner!" Neji spat.

Tenten was now almost fuming, everytime she questions Neji's brutality, they always get into a drag out brawl only to be stopped by Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Please, lets just get along my friends. Our flames of our youth are being diminished but doing such things that are quite unyouthful." Lee said holding back Tenten.

"Whatever! I'm going to be alone. The password to know its me is that stupid nickname that Gai gave me." Tenten said before storming off into the brush to collect her thoughts.

"Leave her be Lee. She'll be back. She needs us remember?" Neji said to Lee before he gave chase.

"But, what if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt!?" Lee responded worried for his teammate.

"I said we will wait." Neji replied thus ending the conversation.

* * *

(Team 10)

"Heh, alright girls! We got the scroll we were looking for. Good job Hinata for scouting ahead and Ino for doing the ambush."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." they both said at once with blushes on their faces for the praise they just received.

"Now lets head to the tower. The sooner we get there the sooner we get some rest." Naruto said.

After about thirty minutes, Hinata called the group to a halt.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked softly.

"Well, I don't know. There was a chakra source up ahead moving at an incredible rate but now its gone. But that's not the point. It was heading towards team 7." Hinata explained.

"Pfft, who cares. We should let it go besides, Forehead and Duck butt will get what's coming to them anyway." Ino said hastily.

"True, but remember Ino, your childhood friend and family friend is with them. We wouldn't want Shikamaru to get hurt and we are to blame because we didn't check it out now would we?" Naruto retorted.

"Geez Naruto-kun, you know how to deflate my balloon now don't ya?" Ino said in defeat.

"Heh, well if you weren't so cute I would be having an easier time at that. Now Hinata-chan, lead away and lets see what's up."

* * *

(Tenten)

"Geez, why did I have to be teamed up with an arrogant prick like Neji?! Its always fate this and fate that and commoner all the Kami damn time! Why couldn't I just failed the damn genin test and go back a year so that I can be on Naruto-kun's team."

After roaming around for a few minutes, Tenten found herself deeper in the forest than previously estimated. Trying to gain her heading, a figure came out of the darkness. "Kukukuku, what do I have here? A lost little genin?"

"W-who are you!?"

The figure appeared out of the darkness to reveal the same small Kusa kunoichi that was at the start of the exams.

"What do you want?! Want to start a fight?!" Tenten yelled getting into her fighting stance.

"Kukuku, not at all my young friend actually……" Said kunoichi moved faster then Tenten could follow and put a stone fist into her gut knocking her wind out of her lungs thus making her unconscious. "I plan to use you ask blackmail to see Sasuke-kun and make him do what I want."

The Kusa kunoichi then tied up Tenten, put her on her back, and continued her search for Sasuke.

* * *

(Team 7)

"Sasuke, how can you do something so cold?! They were extremely weak after their fight and you just go in and kill the rain nin only because the other group left!" Sakura yelled.

"They had something we needed. This is the chuunin exams Sakura! Get your head on straight. We needed the scroll, and they would be a threat if they were allowed to live. Besides, that was just a test to my power. I needed to see how strong I have gotten." Sasuke said darkly.

"You are turning very troublesome Sasuke. You could have bound and gagged them so they wouldn't be able to escape while letting them live. The chance of them getting free and fighting us were at best 8%." Shikamaru replied.

"Look here you good for nothing lazy ass Nara. We Uchiha do not believe in mercy! Was mercy shown to my clan when Itachi killed pretty much everyone!? The only ones left are librarians for ours jutsus, two women that are able to bear children but can't pass the sharingan is only passed by males, and five babies that won't be able to bear children for years now! Where was the mercy then when he decimated the clan!? No. No mercy shall be given. All I need is power to stop him and avenge my clan. Now you will fall in or you will be taken out!" Sasuke said blaring his sharingan threateningly.

"Sigh, fine whatever. Dealing with you is just troublesome anyways."

After they further progressed into the forest, the group stopped to rest for a bit. When everyone got to the ground, they made camp near a tree that had a decent hole in it so that they can be hidden while resting.

As they finished the camp, all three went into the open to set traps when a power wind crashed into them and sent them flying. Sasuke and Sakura crashed into the tree with a loud crack, while Shikamaru was sent deep within the forest.

* * *

(Team 10)

"Stop!" Naruto commanded in a whisper.

As the group stopped they looked at him confused.

"Hinata, Ino, did you now feel that?"

Both girls shook their heads still confused.

"Hinata, a hundred yards due east, check it."

"Okay." Hinata activated her Byakugan and checked only to be shocked at what she saw. "Naruto! Its Sasuke and Sakura, the ominous chakra source is there too and………..oh my kami!"

"What. Hinata what is it? Be calm we can't let our emotions drive us here. Is Shikamaru with them?" Naruto said calmly.

"No, he's about three hundred yards south of them, but that's not what is scaring me! HE HAS TENTEN!"

Naruto just felt like he had a kunai stuck through his heart. No one dares threatens or hurts his girls even during the exams.

"WHERE!? WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" Naruto said but before he can do anything Hinata quickly closed his chakra points in his legs before he could do something drastic.

"Naruto, remember what you said. We need to be calm." Ino replied hoping to come up with a plan.

"Urgh, you know I hate it when you do that to me Hinata-chan." Naruto said defeated. His girls were right. Now he was thinking of a plan.

"Girls, we mask our chakras to the best of our abilities, get closer and see what's happening. If she is in danger, we go with plan alpha only she is now the main priority and not either of you girls. Got it?" Naruto said. Both girls nodded and proceeded to the area where team 7 was with the mysterious chakra source.

* * *

(Shikamaru)

"Urgh! Kami why do you hate me? I didn't even want to do this forsaken test but nooooooo you had other plans. You have to be a women since you're being this troublesome."

Once he got up, he proceeded to go back where he was thrown from. Before he can go very far a loud crash came no more than twenty feet in front of him. When the smoke cleared, a huge snake was standing right in front of Shikamaru.

"Really? Are you shitting me? Wow, Kami you really are a troublesome woman." As soon as Shikamaru finished that statement the snake attacked. After some dodging and carefully tactful places of explosive notes, the snake got the upper hand and swallowed Shikamaru whole.

"KAMI I HATE YOU!!!!! Shikamaru yelled in the belly of the snake.

Seeing that he needed to get out before the digestive juices started flowing, Shikamaru took a knee and formed his hands to form a O shape. Finally after thinking for five minutes…… "Thankfully no one is here to see this or else it would be very troublesome." He said before forming a few hand seals. "Ninpou: Kage Nui!"

On the outside, the snake looked like it was having a stomach problem. After a few more seconds, spikes of shadows erupted from the stomach with Shikamaru falling out with the snake poofing from existence.

"Finally. Geez, snakes are so damn troublesome. If I find the person who summoned that damn thing, spikes are going to go in a certain hole and turn them into a kabob." Shikamaru said.

After wiping himself off and looking around for anymore dangers, he decided he needed to get back to his team.

* * *

(Team 10)

The team just arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura fall from the tree they were lodged in and standing up.

Naruto looked around for Tenten but couldn't see her. Hinata wanted to activate her KG but didn't since they were suppressing their chakra's immensely. After some silence, the group spied the Kusa nin that was just standing there smiling.

Finally the Kusa nin was walking towards the group.

* * *

(Team 7)

"Urgh. What the hell just hit me." Sakura said finally gaining her surroundings. She could see Sasuke trying to stand up and went to help him.

"Let go of me woman! I don't need your help and if you slow me down I swear I will not be responsible for your injuries if you get in my way. Now get away from me and let me face my opponent." Sasuke grunted standing on his own now.

Sakura just couldn't believe that she was just being pushed aside. Finally, her brain was working the way it should have and began remembering all the times he just shoved her aside. She remembered this young boy wearing this kami awful green spandex suit actually begging her for a date. He was nice to her everytime he saw her which wasn't much. But like always, she just told him to get lost and he could never compare to her Sasuke-kun. She then tried to think of one time if any Sasuke was nice to her or even gave her atleast a compliment of any kind to warrant her feelings. She came up with nothing. Now he all but threatened to hurt her if she got in his way. She decided to stand back and see what happens.

"Kukuku, so cold and vicious Sasuke-kun. I, already like it. Now lets see how strong you are." The Kusa kunoichi said and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and proceeded to attack his opponent.

Up in the trees, Team 10 looked on and was surprised that the Kusa nin was actually toying with Sasuke. It was as if she was testing him. Every punch and kick thrown at the Kusa nin was just missed or barely blocked as their body was contorted in ways that seemed impossible. It was as if they were fighting a snake.

Back with Sasuke, he was thoroughly getting pissed. He couldn't land a single punch on this lowly genin. Finally a pulled out a kunai and went back to work. Punch after punch and thrust after thrust nothing was getting through. Sasuke was wondering what was going on. The kunoichi wasn't even throwing a punch. They were just standing their dodging everything. Finally, after some improvised movements, he was able to plunge his kunai into her arm.

Only to have the body turn to mud. _"Shit! A tsuchi bunshin!" _Sasuke thought trying to find his opponent.

"Kukuku, I'm impressed with your progress so far. But you are still lacking!" the kunoichi said.

"Lacking?! Fine, have it your way! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _(Grand Fireball Technique_)" Sasuke roared and produced a large fireball that went towards the Kusa nin.

The kunoichi didn't even bother trying to move and let the attack hit. As soon as the flames hit, Sasuke had a mean smirk on his face. "Heh, that will teach you to never underestimate an Uchiha you worthless wretch."

As the flames died down, Sasuke couldn't even believe his eyes. Not only did the attack hit, it didn't even phase the nin. All that happened was the fact that their clothes were slightly burned and their face melted off to reveal a very pale man's face with yellow slitted eyes.

"Kukuku!!! Now that is what I wanted to see Sasuke-kun. I believe you are ready for my gift!" the nin said.

"H-how did you stop my attack?! And who are you?!" Sasuke yelled while Sakura knew exactly who he was.

"S-Sasuke, t-t-that's O-o-oro-c-….." Sakura tried to yell but couldn't.

"Heh, stupid girl, my name is Orochimaru, the smartest and best of the three legendary Sannin!" Orochimaru announced and laughed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said scared shitless at this point.

"I want to give you a gift. Do you wish to receive this power? The power to kill your brother?" Orochimaru said.

"What gift is this?"

"It's a seal. It offers great power. The only thing I ask is if you become my apprentice my dear Sasuke-kun."

"But I will be labeled a traitor! As much as I want power, there are still some things I can't trade for it. Besides, my honor and prestige as an Uchiha would be tarnished if I went with a village traitor such as you!"

Orochimaru then produced an insane amount of KI at the boy and girl thus choking them. They couldn't believe this was coming from a Sannin.

"You act as if you have a choice. How much do you want revenge?" Orochimaru said releasing some killer intent so that Sasuke could respond.

"I want it more than anything!"

"What if I say I can destroy this village, give you more honor and prestige than you can imagine, train you to defeat your brother, give you all the power in the world, and all I ask for in return is your first born male child so that I can have it as my vessel. What do you say?"

Sasuke was actually thinking it over. Sakura and team 10 couldn't believe it. He was actually thinking it over! Finally after five minutes, Sasuke gave his answer.

"As good as it sounds, its just that. Its too good to be true. I will have to decline!" He shouted making team ten and Sakura a bit happy since he wasn't going traitor. But unbeknownst to them, Sasuke was sending hand signs to Orochimaru which he picked up.

"_I agree. When do you wish for me to go with you?"_

"_After the exams, tell no one. Use that sharingan of yours and copy as much as you can."_

"_Agreed."_

Finally, Orochimaru broke the silence. "I am disappointed with you. Maybe this will change your mind." Orochimaru then pulled out a seal, and yelled "Kai".

Out of the seal laid a bound and gagged Tenten. Sakura couldn't believe it and Sasuke was slightly surprised himself.

"Now will you risk the life of this fellow nin for denying me to give you your gift?"

"Fine! I will take your gift"

Orochimaru was pleased at this charade he and Sasuke were playing. As soon he Sasuke agreed, Orochimaru extended his neck and sunk his teeth into Sasuke's neck. Soon a seal formed and Orochimaru let his neck shrink back to size.

Sasuke was reeling in pain at the moment. He couldn't believe so much agony and discomfort was coming from the seal and soon he dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Kukuku, lets hope you survive this, the seal will call onto me someday and you will follow it. Now, onto current matters, I don't need you anymore!" Orochimaru said looking at Tenten. Before anyone can do anything, Orochimaru had plunged a kunai deep into Tenten's chest from the pack while the tip protruded through the front.

"TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed before appearing with his team at Tenten's side while Orochimaru backed away.

"Kukuku seems like we have ourselves more guests."

"Ino, Hinata, please keep that snake bastard busy, I need to save Tenten!" Hinata and Ino agreed and charged forth at Orochimaru.

"Tenten, can you hear me please say something!" Naruto said while crying.

"N-Naruto-k-kun………I just……….wanted to……..say……I love you." Tenten said before coughing up blood.

"I-I-I love you too my panda bear."

"G-give me……..o-one l-l-last kiss." Tenten said in barely a whisper.

Naruto bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. After thirty seconds, Naruto hear a loud thud and looked at the battle. Sasuke was just staring like Sakura while Hinata and Ino were giving Orochimaru a small challenge.

"N-Naruto-kun…….please…..t-tell my dad…….I d-did my best." Tenten said

"You will tell him yourself my love. Please don't die!" Naruto said while small tears were falling onto Tenten's cheeks. As Naruto looked down, he saw the life in Tenten's eye flicker before she closed them and her body went limp.

At that moment, something snapped in Naruto. Inside his mind, the Fox itself was pissed beyond anything. It was one thing to be controlled and attack unprovoked, but it was another to kill an innocent girl that was a future mate towards his jailor was unforgivable. The fox then drug Naruto into his mind and talked to him.

"_**Kit, I want you to listen to me. You are mad. No fuck that, you are pissed beyond belief and so am I. I know you can only control three tails of my power but that's due to my restrictions. I can allow you to control 6 tails if I wish but we both have to agree. That is the only way you can be in control. For if we are one of mind, you will be in control of all that power. If it wasn't for that there would be no way to control it and you would not be able to tell friend from foe. I offer you a chance to gain revenge."**_

"I accept. Please fuse with my mind and make us one. This traitor dies here!" Naruto said in a dead cold voice that even sent chills down the Fox's back.

"_**Then lets begin."**_

Back in the real world, Naruto yelled, "TEN_**TEN**_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Naruto roared first in what seemed like a normal human cry but then turned completely demonic. All of a sudden there was an explosion that threw everyone into trees.

Sasuke and Sakura were knocked out, Orochimaru was dislodging himself from the tree, and Ino and Hinata were now standing and holding Tenten's body.

Once everyone got a look at Naruto, everyone was surprised. Naruto now stood with a very potent Chakra Cloak over him and had what looked like 6 real fox tails protruded under his clothes. Naruto's eyes were now completely red and slitted in the middle. His whiskers were more defined and his Killer intent was even making Orochimaru tremble slightly.

"You killed our love! You will be killed by us. We are no longer separate entities. We are one. We are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and you will be dealt with you snake!" Naruto roared in a half human half demon voice.

Then in a burst of speed, Naruto was infront of Orochimaru and punched him square in the jaw thus breaking it and sending him against another think and heavy tree………breaking it completely in half.

He then charged right at him and began using his taijutsu against Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin was having a hell of a time keeping up with Naruto in this state. Every time he tried to block or parry, his skin was burned by the chakra cloak itself.

Naruto jumped back, did some hand signs and yelled, "Doton: Earthen Grip!" There are only three Doton jutsus Naruto knows and this happens to be his strongest. Soon out of no where a pair of granite hands came out of the ground and grabbed his legs and held on strong.

"What the hell is this jutsu!?"

"That is one of my few Doton Jutsus you fucking snake. Now, lets get you adjusted with some pain. Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled then produced three other shadow clones that had an immense amount of chakra being contained within them.

"Now lets begin! You with me and you two, you know what to do!" Naruto yelled and commanded his clones.

"What are you planning to do you insolent little whelp!"

"THIS!!" Naruto yelled.

"Katon: Fire Grenades!" The original roared out.

"Fuuton: Pressure Winds!" His clone said right next to him.

"Combination Jutsu: Ever-Burning Missles!!!!! They both yelled at the same time.

Coming towards Orochimaru was four extremely bright blue flaming balls that were shaped like arrows. He knew if he didn't do anything he will be seriously hurt.

"Doton: Earth Wall!!" Orochimaru said finished his hand seals. He was lucky since he put a lot of chakra into the wall because as soon as it hit, the wall was drying up fast and cracking. Orochimaru had to find a way out of the granite grip on his legs since he could already feel the heat from the other side of the wall and it was intense.

But before Orochimaru can do anything he heard something behind him.

"This is something we learned from one of our journeys! Suiton: Hydro Blast!"

"And this is going to hurt you worthless piece of shit! "Raiton: Arc Lightning!"

"Combination Jutsu: Thundering Wave!!!!!!"

As soon as the two other clones said that a huge blast of water that cackled with electricity rushed towards the snake Sannin.

"Shit!! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME HERE!!!" Orochimaru yelled out before being hit by the blast at his back. As soon as that hit, the wall in front crumbled and he was hit by each side. By the end of the attack, Orochimaru was breathing extremely ragged.

"You…..brat…..I….will……..kill you!" Orochimaru said.

Naruto was slightly surprised he was still up and so were the girls. They knew these were his strongest attacks and Naruto only completed his Thundering wave no less than a week ago. And now, Orochimaru was charging back at Naruto only this time he was wielding a sword.

Naruto quickly dismissed his clones and unsealed his bo-staff.

As soon as he did, Orochimaru was already upon and he had to block quickly. Both opponents were now in a stalemate before Naruto pushed him back. Slash after slash was blocked by the staff and its blade at the end. Ten minutes this was going on and neither had landed a strong blow on each other.

"It seems……that monkey of a sensei………..taught you well……….in his……….bojutsu!" Orochimaru said inbetween pants.

"Enough speaking!!!! YOU WILL DIE!!!" Naruto roared still pissed off in his current state.

"_**Kit, you need to finish this soon! Your body can only take ten more minutes before side effects will take effect."**_

"_What do you mean!? What side effects?!_

"_**Well, you will gain a tail, fox ears, and be turned into a hanyou. Trust me as much as I would like that, your life would only get worst if the people see you like that. As of now, I can suppress the effects but once you reach that ten minute mark you're on your own." **_

"_Fine, I will end this now!"_

"You snake-teme!!! You die now!" Naruto yelled and charged at Orochimaru. He tried to jab at his chest but Orochimaru dodged it but at a cost. He left an opening on his left hand. Naruto capitalized on it brought his blade down.

Before Orochimaru can move his hand, it was already on the ground twitching. Orochimaru was pissed off but even more so that he couldn't use his regeneration replacement technique since his hand was frozen solid at where it was cut off at.

"What did you do you little brat!"

"I froze the cut on your arm so you can never have it repaired! Now time for the rest of your body!" Naruto yelled.

Before he can charge Orochimaru did some one handed hand seals and disappeared in the smoke. "Listen and listen well you brat. The next time we meet, I will not underestimate you. And when that happens, you will die!" Orochimaru yelled from all directions.

Naruto was again pissed that he let the Snake sannin get away. But before he could run off, the girls called him over and the fox told him to release the chakra. As soon as Naruto made it over to Tenten, the cloak dissolved and Naruto slumped over breathing extremely heavily.

"That……fight……..took…….a lot…..out of……..me." Naruto said inbetween pants but you could still here the sadness in his voice.

As they sat around Tenten, Sakura was the first one to wake up and she went over to the group.

"Naruto, what happened to Orochimaru?" Sakura asked before realizing Tenten on the ground. She gasped and sat on her knee's next to Ino.

"Naruto drove him off." Ino said.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. If there was anything I can do to help I would." Sakura said in a very sullen voice.

"Hinata, check around to see if her teammates are around." Naruto said in a very monotone voice that scared the group.

As Hinata activated her Byakugan, she began to look but couldn't help but look at Tenten. That was before she gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun! She's still alive! There was barely a flicker of her chakra but shes still alive! But I can't help her. I don't know enough medical jutsu." Hinata said sadly.

"I only know the diagnostic jutsu that sensei taught me but that's it. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"Same here, I don't know any." Said Ino.

"_**Kit, I may know of a way, but I will require the help of three others along with yourself. But you need to summon me with atleast a tail's worth of chakra."**_

If it wasn't for the fact that Kyuubi helped train Naruto and he trusted him slightly. He did as he was told and there appeared the nine-tailed fox in Hanyou form with its nine-tails flowing behind him.

Sakura was beyond shocked at this but Naruto explained very quickly about the situation. Sakura was very shocked at this but decided to withhold judgment till later. Naruto also told her that this was a S-class secret and not to be told to anyone. She agreed.

"_**Now, time is short. Hinata, can you still see the flicker of chakra?"**_

Hinata nodded and the Kyuubi continued to explain.

"_**Now listen, I need each of you to sit in a circle and focus chakra into your hands and place them over her chest. Good, good. Now I am going to focus my chakra into each one of you, thus this will flow through your body and into hers. She will temporarily gain my healing factor, senses, and a small increase to her own chakra supply. During this you all must keep your focus or else you all will be overloaded with extremely potent chakra and everyone aside from Naruto will die since he's used to my chakra. Do you understand."**_

The group understood and risked the chances. Luckily, the girls had natural chakra control and their focus was fine. As soon as they nodded, the Kyuubi's chakra started to flow through them. The girls looked and saw their wounds healing due to the Kyuubi's influence. The chakra that was gathered in their palms turned from blue to violet and went into Tenten.

After fifteen minutes, the group began to look haggard. However it was then that Naruto noticed something. Tenten's eyes were twitching. That in itself was shocking and he almost lost his concentration.

"_**Naruto damn it! Pay attention!"**_

Finally, after another two minutes, the Kyuubi stopped and he poofed out of existence. The group slumped over but none more than Naruto. Tenten was now groaning in her sleep and the other girls were overjoyed to see this.

But the joy was shot when there was a bristle in the bushes that put everyone alert. All of a sudden…………Shikamaru popped out of bushes looking tired as hell.

"What the hell happened here?! Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sakura………..Tenten!" Shikamaru said rushing over to the group.

"A lot has happened here Shikamaru. Let me explain." Ino said.

She then began detailing the events leaving out certain parts due to the secret information. While this was happening, Sakura grabbed Sasuke and put him in the tree so he can rest while Hinata had Tenten in the bridal style and Naruto limping behind them. Naruto laid down next to Tenten with a smile on his face before knocking out.

"And then we saved Tenten's life." Ino said. "I want to say more but I can't. If I tell you what happened it will be against an S-class law and I can be executed. However, Naruto can tell you but let him tell you, don't ask."

"Sigh, fine. I think this has turned way too troublesome anyways. Now lets all chill together and relax. We can all head to the tower together. You guys got your scroll?"

"Ya, we got it."

Ino and Shikamaru joined the group and decided and relax with them. As Shikamaru knocked out in seconds………literally……Ino and Hinata approached Sakura.

"Sakura, we heard what Sasuke said to you." Hinata said.

"Ya Forehead, I know we don't get along but that was just too cruel. You okay?" Ino chimed in.

"No………..I don't think I can be with Sasuke anymore. Not with him like as his girlfriend as if I was ever one, but a teammate as well." Sakura said sadly.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Ino said.

"As much as I don't want to be his teammate, I can not abandon him. Our sensei has taught us that those that disobey the rules are scum. And those that abandon our comrades are worse than scum." Sakura said.

"And?" Hinata said.

"And I will become stronger. My childhood crush is pretty much done with. He will never return my feelings for him ever. From now on, I think I will just train hard, push on, and find someone else." Sakura said in a more chipper tone.

"That's good forehead……………maybe…after the exams………..you wanna hang out with me and Hinata?" Ino said.

"I wouldn't mind. Believe it or not……….I don't really have many friends."

The girls continued to talk until they all went to sleep with Hinata taking first watch.

* * *

(Several hours later)

"Are you sure they are in there?" Dosu said.

"Ya, they are in there man don't question me." Zaku replied.

"Guys, shut up, we need to hurry and kill Sasuke." Kin replied.

The group of three slowly closed in on the group. After reaching the entrance to the tree cave, they all stopped in their tracks unable to move.

"Sigh, you guys are so troublesome. Kage Mane no jutsu success." Shikamaru said as he dropped the shadow cloak revealing him to the crowd.

"So what are you going to do now? You're bound to run out of chakra soon." Zaku said. Shikamaru didn't want to admit it but they were right. Too bad for them that they already had a plan.

"You're right." Shikamaru said and released the jutsu. At that moment, the trio rushed and attacked only to have Kin and Dosu knocked back while Zaku was still charging. Ino and Hinata appeared and was attacking the other two.

Kin was trying to use her sound genjutsu on Hinata but unfortunately for her, Hinata's eyes were preventing it. Soon, she was locked into a vicious taijutsu battle with Hinata and losing. Hinata's punches were all connecting while Kin was just being blocked and countered.

Finally, Hinata decided to end the fight fast. "8 Trigrams 32 Snake palm strikes! Two Strikes! Four Strikes! 8 Strikes! 16 Strikes! 32 Strikes!" Hinata yelled and closed off several chakra points making kin drop to her knees in pain.

With Ino, she was struggling a bit. Her vision and balance were all messed up due to Dosu's arms. The sound waves he was producing were making her dizzy and made her vomit at first. Dosu then appeared over her when she took a knee and said with a kunai in hand, "Its time to end this!" He then brough his hand down only for it to be blocked by Inos………..tonfas?

She actually blocked the kunai with a pair of tonfas. Before Dosu could react, she snapped her Tonfa's against on of Dosu's knee's and cracking it. He fell and yelled in pain. Ino stood above him and smiled. "Looks like this battle is done." Dosu was sacred and pulled his forearms above his face only to be broken by Ino's tonfas. She stood there smiling at her work.

With Shikamaru, he was the worst off. He had taken several hits by Zaku's air waves and couldn't reconnect with his Kage Mane (_Shadow Possession_) technique. Shikamaru let a little thing distract him and was sent flying into a tree with Zaku standing above him. "Heh, this is the best Konoha has to offer. When I'm done with you I will take care of the little Uchiha and those two bitches my teammates are fighting. Now time to die!" Zaku said hold his arms at Shikamaru's face.

Before anything can happen, a ominous chakra was filling the area. It turned out to be Sasuke and he had these weird markings all over his body and there was a weird purple chakra covering his body. "So………whose first?" Sasuke said seeing Zaku.

He made a rush towards him and captured Zaku's arms before he can do anything. "Heh, let see what this new found power can do!" Sasuke said and proceed to snap both of his arms at the shoulder blades with a sick snapping sound.

Zaku fell to the ground in pain and was screaming. Sasuke spat on him. "You are weak. Where is my next challenge!" Sasuke yelled. The girls looked at him and was a bit unnerved at the sight they were seeing.

"Please! Let us go! Heres our scroll we swear not to do anything else just let us go!" Kin yelled at Hinata.

"Fine, leave and take your allies. If you return, then we will be forced to take action." Hinata replied.

Kin got up and quickly grabbed Zaku and Dosu and tried to leave. "Where do you three think you're going?! You're a threat and must be taken care of!" Sasuke yelled and was charging at them while doing hand signs. "Katon: Grand Fireball!!" He yelled and produced a great fireball that was straight towards the sound nin. Kin was too scared to move and thought they were going to die.

"Suiton: Water Barricade!" a voice yelled and blocked the incoming fireball with ease.

Everyone looked up and saw Naruto. He jumped down infront of the sound group. "Leave, and don't return. Head to the tower." Naruto said with a serious voice. The sound nin's nodded their heads and they left.

"Uzumaki! What the hell is this!? You're letting the enemy get away!" Sasuke roared.

"Uchiha, calm down. They are no longer a threat." Naruto replied.

"Then you will have to die as a traitor for letting the enemies escape!" Sasuke said and charged at Naruto with his Sharingan blazing.

Naruto just stood there and waited for the attack. As soon as Sasuke was right infront of him, Naruto punched him right in the jaw with a chakra focused punch. Sasuke was sent back to the tree and once again was knocked out and his marking fading back into the seal.

"Shikamaru, you okay?" Naruto said.

"Ya, a little bruised but I'm alright. You?"

"I'm rested. I'm going to take Tenten to her group. Ino, Hinata I know the way to the tower, proceed there with team 7 and wait for me. I will be along shortly."

Ino and Hinata knew why he was doing this and why he wanted them to go with team 7. They were to watch Sasuke and hope he didn't harm his team. Naruto then picked up Tenten and left to find Team Gai.

* * *

(Team Gai)

"Neji-san, I know we are supposed to be waiting for her but I am extremely worried now. I cannot allow Tenten's youthfulness to be extinguished!" Lee said.

Neji was still his stoic self but underneath he was a bit worried. Not for her but for the team. "Don't worry Lee. If she's not back in the next hour we will go looking for her." Neji said.

After waiting twenty minutes, Naruto appeared out of the forest infront of the two teammates of his girlfriend. Neji and Lee looked on with a bit of surprisement in their faces but then noticed Tenten and her bloody shirt.

"What happened to her!" Neji yelled.

"She was abducted and almost killed by an assailant. I took him on and almost killed him but he got away. From what you can tell, he stabbed a kunai through her chest, but me, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were able to save her. She will be fine after a days rest. I suggest you guys get her to the Tower in a hurry. They should have a medical staff there if you want them to check her out. Now I have to go." Naruto said and was about to leave before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you soon my love." Naruto then looked at the team and said, "Protect her with your lives. Should she die before the tower…………I will kill you both." Naruto said in a dead serious voice.

Lee and Neji could only nod as they were still staring at Tenten. Naruto then left them to their thoughts and he proceeded to the tower.

* * *

(At the tower)

"I'm getting worried. Where's Naruto-kun." Ino said.

"I'm worried too. He will show up though." Hinata said.

They had been waiting there for over an hour now. They had team 7 go ahead and told Shikamaru to report to the Hokage about the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. They hoped that they can fix him.

After waiting for another fifteen minutes, a figure approached at a distance. They recognized it as Naruto. He finally arrived. "Well, girls. Sorry to keep you waiting. Now lets get going and keep pass this next part." They finally went inside together and read the poem on the wall. Naruto understood it and opened both scrolls at once. As soon as they did, Yakama appeared.

"Hey ya guys. Glad to see you made it. How was it?" Yakama asked excited to see his squad make it. The group took a solemn look and reported the whole story to him. It took more than an hour and a half to detail the entire events in the Forest of Death.

Yakama was dumbfounded at the events that transpired in the forest. He had them all write down the events in their own words so that he can give it to the Hokage and report it to him. After they wrote it all down and turned it in to their sensei.

"Now that entire fiasco is over why don't yall go and get in your room and rest. It sounded like you had a rough time in there and you deserve the rest. You have 3 and half more days to relax before the next part starts." Yakama said.

"Hai." Team 10 said and went to their rooms to rest.

* * *

( End of the week)

Naruto and his girls have been resting since they got at the tower and did little exercises and training while there. Many teams made it to the tower. So far as everyone made it to the middle of the arena there were, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, another Leaf team, the Sound Group, a Kumo Group, and the Sand Siblings.

After Team Gai arrived, Naruto immediately went to find Tenten. She was found later in the infirmary getting a check up. Word had spread that Naruto had saved her life with his friends. As soon as Tenten saw Naruto, she jumped into his arms and began crying.

Naruto was a bit confused but understood everything when Tenten looked up and smiled at him. She was just so happy to see him and that he saved her that she was crying out of happiness, not sadness. Naruto planted her one of the most hot, sensual, and provocative kisses he had ever gave of received. Tenten was literally floating at this.

When they broke the kiss, Tenten had a extremely lustful look in her eye and immediately wanted to take Naruto in the bedroom. He told her when they were older and promised she would not be disappointed. Tenten sulked a bit but decided she will have to live with it until the moment arrived.

After that incident, Naruto began to take notice at who was arriving. Upon the arrival of the Sand Siblings, Naruto gave Gaara a hard look only for him to flinch slightly. Naruto had been talking with Kyuubi ever since they met Gaara. The Kyuubi told Naruto something was wrong with the boy since the Ichibi had been messing with his head. They both concluded that his seal must be broken or atleast in need of repair. After they arrived, Naruto told Gaara about this and he said that his seal was messed up but there was no one to fix it.

They talked and Gaara agreed to have the seal checked out by the Hokage and see if he can fix it or get Jiraiya-oji to fix it. Gaara was a but skeptical but agreed. He said if he was able to have his seal fixed, then he will be in great debt to Naruto.

Now everyone was in the middle of the Arena where there was a huge screen on the shoulders of two huge Statues. The Hokage and several Jounin's were beside him as he was speaking.

"Welcome everyone that made it to through the Forest of Death and has made it to the third part of the exams. Unfortunately, there are too many teams that made it through this year so we are going to have a preliminary match with everyone. Whoever wins their matches, proceed to the third part of the exams. This will be one on one matches. Everything is legal here. The only rule is to obey the proctor when he calls a match. There will be no killing involved and if the proctor seems to agree that the match is over he will call it. Now, Hayate Gekkou is your third proctor."

Hayate walked to the middle of the arena and spoke. "Everyone go to the balconies and wait till your names are called. However, before everyone starts, are there any people that wish to back out?"

"Hai. I'm sorry but I'm too drained and I wish to resign." Kabuto said. Naruto looked at him with great suspicion. _"That's bullshit. I know he's stronger than he lets on. I going to have to look out for him later."_

"Very well then. Now for the rest of you, you heard the rules. I will not tolerate any type of killing while I'm proctor. When I call the match, its over understand? Good, now lets see who the first two combatants will be." Hayate said.

(I Will be doing some canon matches cuz well I'm just that damn lazy)

"First Match - Nara Shikamaru of Leaf vs. Tsuchi Kinof Sound." Yelled Hayate

(Same as before no change.)

"Winner Shikamaru Nara."

"Second Match - Akamichi Chouji of Leaf vs. Akadou Yoroi of Leaf.

As soon as they were called each combatant went down the stairs. "Heh, whats this? I have to fight this tub of lard?" Yoroi said just as Hayate said begin.

Yoroi was now regretting those words. "I'm not fat you greaseball! Bubun Baika no Jutsu! (_Partial-Multi Size Technique_)" Chouji yelled. His arms increased in size ten fold and went towards Yoroi crushing him against the way.

Yoroi let out a grunt but was attacked to his arms sucking the chakra from his. Chouji recognized this and retracted his arms. "You like chakra eh? Well try this! Doton: Domu! _(Earth Spear)_" Chouji yelled launching a huge spear of stone at Yoroi. He tried to dodge but got caught in one of the spikes and was pinned to the wall.

Chouji seen this and use his multi-size technique on his right arm and launched it towards Yoroi. With a sickening thud, Yoroi was a bit bloodied and broken. He then fell to the floor and went unconscious.

"Akadou Yoroi is unable to continue. Winner Akamichi Chouji!"

As Chouji went up the stairs he passed by Naruto's team. "Great job Chouji! I can't wait to have a match with you buddy!" Naruto said giving a high-five to the big-boned lad. Ino came up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and told him she was proud. Naruto was a bit shocked to see this but smiled nonetheless.

Chouji on the other hand nearly fainted. He couldn't believe a beautiful girl like Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ino went up to his ear and said, "You are a very handsome boy Chouji. Trust me, me and Hinata agree and if you had more confidence in yourself, we know you can get a girlfriend. Remember, have enough trust in you and you can do anything!"

Chouji was very surprised to hear this and looked at Hinata and she nodded and smiled. Chouji then felt like he was on cloud nine before returning to his team where Kiba and Shino congratulated him on a hard fought match.

"Next match, Hyuuga Hinata of Leaf vs. Haruno Sakura of Leaf."

Hinata looked across the balcony to see a sad faced Sakura. Although they just became friends, now they had to fight each other. As they proceeded to the ring, they bowed and got into their stance.

"Ready? Begin!" Hayate said and watch as Sakura charge her opponent. Hinata had activated her Byakugan only to see Sasuke having his Sharingan activated probably trying to steal as many techniques as he can. She was going to report this to her team after her match.

As Sakura was throwing punch after punch, Hinata was dodging it all. She then countered quickly with a kick to the stomach and jumped back doing handsigns outside the sight of Sasuke's sharingan and yelled, "Kirigakure no Justu! (_Hidden Mist Tech._)". Soon the arena was filled with a heavy haze. Sasuke was a bit pissed at this since his sharingan couldn't see through it.

Before anyone can react, all they heard was "Suiton: Water Bullet!" The next thing everyone knew the mist was lifted and Sakura was on the ground. The proctor went to check on her to find that she was just knocked out.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata then helped Sakura onto the gurney that was brought out to escort her back to the infirmary. Hinata then went up the stairs only to be given a big group hug from Naruto and Ino. They were walking as the next names were called.

"Next Match - Gorou of Kumo vs. Inuzuka Kiba of Leaf."

"Alright its our time to shine boy!" Kiba said as his dog was yipping.

As the two went into the arena, the proctor said go and Kiba was already doing his jutsus. "Stay back Akamaru for now. Here I go! Shikyaku no jutsu! (_Four-legged Tech_) Tsuuga!" Kiba said before dashing towards Gorou in a spinning fashion.

The young kumo nin just dodged for the time being waiting for his chance to counter. But each time the attack came closer and closer and he had to do something.

"Alright dog boy, Raiton: Thunder Clap!" Gorou said smashing his hands together. At first nothing happened but then it hit Kiba. All he did was fall to the ground holding his head in pain.

"Heh, that should give you a headache for a while. Now, Raiton: Lightning Punch!" Gorou said and charged in giving a electrified punch to Kiba's gut sending him to the wall. Akamaru ran over to his master worried.

"Alright boy, its time we end this quick. That damn jutsu gave me a huge headache and made my sense a bit off." Kiba said to his dog. He then got a small pill and gave it to his puppy in which turned his fur red. "Juujin Bunshin! (_Man-beast Clone_). Now! Lets go Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" Kiba roared.

Traveling at a higher speed than before the cyclone that was double in size now barreled towards him. "Shit!" Gorou said before dodging the attack. He however wasn't able to fully dodge it and got clipped on his leg before landing. "Damn it, I didn't want to use it so early, but I guess I have no choice." As Kiba and his partner turned around and barreled toward Gorou, Gorou yelled "Raiton: Lightning Armor!"

As soon as Kiba and Akamaru barreled into him, the Lightning armor stopped them and electrified them both. At the end of the attack both combatants were sent into opposite directions. Kiba and Akamaru were unconscious while Gorou stood up with a smug look. "Heh, that'll teach ya dog boy. Don't mess with a pupil of the Raikage!" He said.

"Winner: Gorou of Kumo"

The medics came and took Kiba off the field. Naruto and his team along with Kiba's team hoped he was alright and he didn't suffer any severe injuries. Now they were looking at the next set of opponents.

"Next Match - Hyuuga Neji of Leaf vs. Dosu of Sound."

Neji had a very smug look on his face as he entered the arena. From what Ino can see, only one of his arms had been repaired from her attack but the other one was in bandages.

"Ready? Begin!" Hayate said.

"You should quit now. You are not fated to win this battle. Only the strong will move onto the next round while the weak get left behind." Neji said.

"Heh, you a mighty fine talked aren't ya? Well we will see what fate has in store when I kick you're ass here and now!" Dosu said before charging at Neji. Dosu threw a punch and obviously missed but Neji was surprised at the smug look on his face. That was when his vision doubled and he felt like emptying his stomach.

"Heh, fate eh? Looks like fate has betrayed you. You're nothing but all talk. Now time to say goodnight tree hugger!" Dosu said before lift his arm wanting to end the fight.

Before he dropped his arm, Neji grabbed ahold of it and smirked. "I seen the chakra coming from your arm and knew what was going to happen. All I needed to do was expel enough chakra out my body to counteract the jutsu. Albeit it was a strong jutsu and made me dizzy for a moment, but it was still a failed effort. Your fate ends here and now." Neji said before kneeing him hard in the stomach and kicking him back.

"You are within my field of Divination! 8 Trigrams 64 Palm Strikes!" Neji yelled and nailed each strike against his opponent before dropping him to the ground.

" Winner - Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji went back up to his team where Gai and Lee were shouting things about fires of youth and what not. All he can think about is hoping he would get his weak cousin in the finals. He will then prove the weakness of her and her family, be removed of his caged-bird seal, and be given the title of clan heir. _"Soon Hinata, your fate will be finished soon_."

"Next match: Uzumaki Naruto of Leaf vs. Kankuro of Sand."

Naruto was hooting and hollering in joy. Kankuro on the other hand could only groan. He did not want his opponent to be the man that scared his brother. As both opponents entered the arena Hayate came to the middle. "Ready? Begin!" Hayate yelled and jumped back.

"Why don't you just get out of the wrapping Kankuro? I can detect chakra and my senses are as good as any Inuzuka. I know you're hiding in that wrapping." Naruto said much to the shock of Kankuro.

"W-what do you mean?! I'm right here!" Kankuro yelled back scared he was just found out.

"Fine. Lets do it your way." Naruto said and went through hand signs that were covered from the Sharingan's sight. Naruto then yelled, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Once again, a heavy mist filled the arena.

Sasuke was livid once again. "God damn it Naruto!" He said softly while no one caught what he said.

"Now, lets begin eh Kankuro?" Naruto said from all directions. Kankuro was a bit scared at the moment and didn't know what to do. Before he could think, something had hit him had on the wrappings. Then another. And another. Before he knew it, his puppet was untouched but he had several bruises all over his body.

"Alright Kankuro, if you don't want to come out and play, I guess I will end this now." Naruto said.

Kankuro was again trying to figure out where he was before he felt his face get completely smashed in. The haze lifted and there was Naruto with a knee at the top of the wrapping. Naruto then did a quick 360 and drove a knee into the middle of the wrappings sending Kankuro into the wall. The wrappings fell off and there laid a badly beating and bruised Kankuro who was completely knocked out.

"Winner - Uzumaki Naruto."

The medics came out and got Kankuro placed on the gurney and wheeled him away to get medical attention.

Naruto walked up the stairs only to get three kisses from his girlfriends. Naruto blushed and told them to see whose next.

"Next Match: Yamanaka Ino of Leaf vs. Akane of Kumo!

* * *

(And Cut! A/N)

Hey yall, looks like I got the chapter out faster than I thought. So here it is and tell me what yall think.

Now as for the shoutouts: The first one is the first story I read here on

Xavon Wrentail.: A Growing Affection. Seriously, if you are a Naru/Hina fan then that story is a necessary must to read. Its fucking awesome, the plot line is just amazing, and the updates is usually weekly but been pushed back to bi-weekly.

And finally

DiscipleofAnime: Naruto's Rise. So far this guy has a great plot rolling for him, his plot is awesome, his updates are amazing, and well hell its just a blast to read.

Now, Tell me what yall thought of the fight scene between Naruto and Orochimaru. You have to understand that Orochimaru severely underestimated Naruto in the fight hence why he got caught so many times. Also, I like the thought of Naruto bursting into damn near unlimited power mode but has an extreme condition to come with it. Also, Sakura now knows the true person of Sasuke so she won't be fangirlish anymore.

Finally, Minato will make his presence known next chapter!!!! YAY!!!!! How will Naruto react? Well stay tuned and you will find out! Peace out yall!

Chapter 10: Chuunin Exams Finishing

LEAVE MOAR REVIEWS PLX!!!!!


	10. Preliminary Finals

Hello everyone. How are we doing? I know I know I owe everyone an explanation about my update. My bad. I was a tad under the weather again but everything is alrite now. I will also try to get this out before Thanksgiving and maybe one before or on the day as well as the normal two updates during the weekend. Are we happy? I hope so =)

Anyways, Some people were asking why I was making Sasuke a bit too evil right now and well……………..cmon…….the dude is a fucking douche I hate him, in the Anime I hate him, and I especially hate him in the Manga. They just need to kill him off and be done with things. BUT anyways I have special plans for him in the future and I think its going to be quite well.

Also, I had a few requests for Naruto to gain some 'foxy' features however, I am not. Unfortunately, I don't feel as though this is right. Never really did like the Furry thing. Anyways, there was also the event that involved Naruto and the Fox go Six tails. I got 1 review and 4 mail letters concerning this and let me just say this. The price that has to be paid is extremely large for Naruto to gain said power. Both the fox and Naruto need to be literally one of mind whole heartedly. There will always be a part of the fox that does not want to give Naruto all that power, however, when it came to Tenten, Naruto's future mate thus making this kinda like the Foxes mate, well he finally agreed. From now on though, it will be extremely rare instances that Naruto gains that kind of power again.

Finally……………………..I'm going to make another story. This one will be slightly less worded but will be a bit funny. Will post the details in my profile about what it will be but pretty much to sum it up and I know this will sound a bit………….weird…………but the story will involve myself somehow some way being transported to Naruto's world with all my current knowledge of his world. Should be kinda fun to write.

Anyways, Like always We all know the disclaimer is not necessary and we all should know the speech thing already. So here it is. The next chappy!

Chapter 10 Second Test: Finales, Information, Fathers?

* * *

"Next Match - Yamanaka Ino of Leaf vs. Akane of Kumo" Yelled Hayate.

Ino immediately looked at her team with a bright smile that could have blinded even Gai himself. Naruto came over and gave her a hug and wished her luck and told her not to use any jutsu while Sasuke was watching. Hinata reminded her to use the mist technique since she was used to that technique already although she hated it.

On the other side of the balcony, a tall rugged looking man that seemed to be late in his 20's with plenty of battle scars on his arms and face stopped Akane before she went down.

"Akane-san, I know that your last teammate failed in his job to advance to chuunin, however, don't take it to heart. You are strong in your own right. You are one of the most strongest genin kunoichi that kumo has seen in 5 years. Make us proud." Her jounin sensei said.

"Hai sensei."

Both combatants entered the ring and bowed to each other. As Hayate explained the rules just in case they were forgotten, both combatants nodded in agreement. Hayate then jumped back and yelled "Begin!".

Ino and Akane just stood there and sized each other up. Everyone was a bit intense waiting for the first person to make a move. After 3 minutes of sizing each other up, both fighters charged at each other.

Akane was proficient in the Lightning Fist of taijutsu. Although she wasn't that great, it was still a painful form to come against. It specialized in fast strikes with a bit of strength behind it but instead had lightning chakra used.

Ino was using her snake style against Akane. Like the lightning fist, it specialized in speed but didn't use chakra in its strikes. There were a lot of fluidic movements involved along with moving the body agile in many twists and turns.

Both were engaged heavily in the taijutsu battle both parrying and dodging each strike. Akane swung hard with a cross at Ino's ribs. Ino twisted her body so the punch missed while she with a strong leg sweep to drop the girl. Akane jumped in the air and back flipped to put some distance in-between the two. Both weren't winded but had a look of determination in their eyes.

"I will not lose to a spoiled blonde wanna be kunoichi!" Akane yelled.

"Ha! That's rich! Like you will even have a chance in beating me." Ino retorted.

Naruto was laughing at the bickering that both girls were having while Hinata was at his side. She was letting out small giggles.

"Fine, then I guess I can't hold back anymore!" Akane yelled and went through some hand signs. "Raiton: Raikyuu _(Lightning Ball)_!"

Akane watched as a lightning ball swiftly formed and was thrown hard at Ino. Ino dodged the first strike with a roll to her left. As soon as she rose, Akane already had two more balls formed and threw them at Ino.

This wasn't that hard for Ino but she didn't want to use her jutsu while Sasuke was watching so that he can copy them. Ino had to come up with a plan.

"Ha! Is that all you can do little girl!? You truly are weak you know that?" Akane yelled out taunting trying to force Ino into a false move.

Ino was getting a bit impatient with this girl and decided to end this. "Fine, lets have some fun then." Ino said and opened up her pouch and threw a smoke pellet at the ground. Finally under cover, Ino yelled "Kirigakure No Jutsu."

Everyone was actually a bit shocked. It was a bit surprising that Hinata had known that technique but for Ino to know it as well was a bit more shocking.

With all the water on the ground from Hinata's match from before and just before it all dried up, there was enough to densely cover the arena floor.

"C'mon you little Kumo nin. Try using your lightning in here. You will be shocked the second you use it as well as everything else in this mist. The water here conduct's chakra very nicely." Ino yelled. If she could see the look on Sasuke's face, it would be priceless.

"For fuck sake! Does everyone have to use that fucking ninjutsu!" Sasuke yelled earning him some looks from the participants as well as some Jounin's . Sasuke seen this and just quieted down and continued to watch the match.

"Psh! Like I need my lightning chakra to beat a weak girl like you!" Akane yelled. In her mind however, she was a bit unnerved at how she couldn't use her lightning based attacks now. She couldn't risk herself being hurt and missing her target.

"Well, here we go!" Ino yelled that sounded like it came from all directions.

Akane was wondering where the attack would come from. Before she can do anything, a small sharp jab came at the bottom of her leg. When she looked there was nothing there. Then there was another jab on her shoulder but quickly countered into nothing. Finally, nothing happened anymore. Then, the mist started to recede.

Everyone was wondering what was going on including Akane. That is, until she started to form a heavy sweat. Akane was starting to see double and was wondering what was going on. Ino was just standing there smiling.

"What the hell did you do to me you bitch?"

"Why? Are we feeling a bit weak right now? A bit dizzy, hot, and tired? Well, lets just say you should fall over riiiiiiight about …………………………….now." As soon as Ino said it Akane was on the ground knocked out.

"Winner. Ino Yamanaka of Leaf." Said Hayate.

"Tell the medic team to treat her for poison. it's a rather weak amount but its still potent." Ino said before walking away while Hayate nodded and told the medic team.

When Ino went to the top of the stairs, she was greeted by a big hug from Naruto and a few good jobs from the others that were there.

* * *

"Next Match: Sabaku no Gaara of Sand vs. Zaku of Sound."

Everyone wanted to watch this next match only to see what this Gaara kid can do.

As Hayate begun the match, Zaku was quick to attack Gaara. Gaara on the other hand just stood still.

"Well if you want to get hurt fine by me! Zankuuha _(Decapitating Air Waves)_!" He yelled sending was seemed like wave's of sound but pressurized and condensed toward Gaara.

As soon as the attack reached Gaara………………..nothing.

Absolutely nothing happened. Gaara's sand had prevented all the damage to be done to him. Zaku was shocked that some silly sand had stopped his attack.

"What?! How did you stop my attack!?" Zaku yelled.

"Mother wishes for your blood to be spill………." Gaara was saying before a wave of killer intent hit him hard. Gaara kept a straight neutral face on the outside but the inside was scared to shit. Naruto had just reminded him not to do any kind of killing here.

"Although your blood won't be spilled, I will beat you still." Gaara said still in his neutral tone.

"HA! I have to see this for myself! Lets end this now! Zankyokukuuha _(Extreme Decapitating Air Wave)_!" Zaku yelled.

Luckily Gaara had his back to the south wall where nobody was there. What came at him was what seemed like the ultimate version of the technique. A very large gust came then it turned into a hurricane type with that was very sharp. Gaara was actually being pushed back with this technique.

After Zaku dumped all his chakra into the attack a large explosion occurred. Everyone was looking around and after the smoke cleared, Gaara was no where to be found. Everyone was shocked not to find him but Zaku was smiling.

"Ha! That will teach the kid to m……….." Zaku was gloating before he felt something on his legs.

He looked down and saw sand creeping up his legs. He tried to get away but couldn't. Gaara then appeared from a small amount of sand behind Zaku. Zaku tried to turn around but found he couldn't since his legs had been trapped up to the mid thigh. Gaara then brought up his arm and had his hands opened. He looked at Naruto who didn't do anything so he took this as it was okay.

"Sabaku Kyuu_ (Sand Coffin)_. Now submit." Gaara said.

"Like hell I will. I'm going to destroy you!

"Fine. Sabaku Sousou _(Sand Funeral)_." Gaara said.

All of a sudden, his sand hardened at an incredibly high rate and crushed everything inside the sand brutally. Gaara looked up to Naruto again to see his reaction but it was neutral. Gaara then just went back to his balcony after the match was called and he was declared the winner.

"Man, I hope I don't go up against that guy. Look at what he did to that sound nin." Chouji said with a bit of worry. Naruto was standing next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. If you do just go all out and do your best. That sound nin had a chance to submit and he didn't. If that happens to you and you can't get out of the sand just submit. No point trying to act all brave when it can kill your ninja career." Naruto comforted Chouji.

* * *

"Next Match - Uchiha Sasuke of Leaf vs. Yukari Tenten of Leaf."

Tenten looked at her team and they just nodded while Naruto and the others were a bit worried. They knew Tenten was going to have a rough time with Sasuke but hoped she had enough training to beat him.

Both fighters proceeded to the middle area of the arena and Hayate yelled begin.

Sasuke was the first one to act and was going through several hand signs. "Katon: Endan _(Fireball)!"_ He yelled at Tenten sending her a medium size fireball. Tenten easily dodged it and threw some kunai dead on at Sasuke's chest.

Too bad for her Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and blocked each strike. Tenten was a bit disappointed and figured this was going to be harder then she thought.

"Ha! You think your weak weapons are going to hit me? Please, you are too weak to beat me. You should just give up now." Sasuke taunted dodging and blocking each kunai, senbon, and shuriken thrown at him.

"I will never give up! Naruto believes in me and I won't let him down!" Tenten yelled back. Everyone just looked at Naruto and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pfft. The dobe has nothing on me. He is weaker and an idiot. You should forget him and come with me. Heh, you seem pretty strong and I do need women to rebuild my clan." Sasuke said with a lecherous grin on his face.

Tenten heard and saw it and was almost gagging. Naruto was a bit miffed at this but didn't react. That's what Sasuke would have wanted.

Tenten unsealed a wakizashi and started to attack Sasuke head on. Each strike was either missed, dodged, or parried with Sasuke's own kunai since he was predicting all her movements. Tenten wasn't getting worn down since she went through the endurance part of Yakama's training but she was losing her cool.

"Awwww, what's this? Can't get a single hit on me? Too bad!" Sasuke said and dodged another stroke to his arm and countered with a strong kick to her ribs sending her a good distance between them.

Tenten stood up holding her side. She though he might have bruised a few ribs with such a vicious kick. After calming down she had to think. So far all her main strikes have not been working since he was predicting her movements. _"If there was only a way to block those eyes……..or maybe….fake my movements!"_

Tenten charged at him again with his short sword and went back to work. This time she tried a hard slash at his chest but feinted the move which Sasuke took the bait. She then grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and tried to slash at Sasuke's eyes. She missed but one wouldn't believe it until you saw it. She had missed but the tip of the kunai drew some blood from Sasuke's eye lids. If he didn't see the sudden movement in her arm at the last second and tried to dodge, he would have lost his eyes.

"You bitch! You tried to take out my eyes! You worthless fucking whore! I'll kill you!" Sasuke roared in a blinded rage. Luckily, the seal placed on his cursed seal was keeping it in check but they didn't know how long till it reacts.

Sasuke was dodging all the strikes being thrown at him while countering with very vicious strikes of his own. Tenten was completely on the defensive trying to stave off this attack and trying to counter with her own but couldn't.

Tenten thought she saw an opening and took it but it proved fatal. Sasuke lured her in and once again sent a vicious kick straight at her unprotected stomach and launched her against the wall with a sickening crack.

"And now this you stupid bitch is what you get for trying to ruin my eyes!" Sasuke roared and picked Tenten up when she was trying her self and threw her back in the middle of the ring.

Tenten tried to get up again in a defensive stance but was caught when Sasuke grabbed her by her throat and pulled out a kunai. "Next time, don't fucking with an Uchiha's eyes!" Sasuke said and cranked his arm back with the kunai in hand seeming about to plunge it into her chest.

Tenten was once again looking at death in her face and she was crying. She could only hope that some miracle can happen and save her. Hayate was trying to charge at Sasuke and grab the kunai and call the match but wouldn't get there in time. As Sasuke's hand moved forward everything seemed to slow down.

Her Team was shouting to fight back. Tenten's female friends were telling her to not give up. Hayate was trying to stop the match. But oddly enough there was no yelling from Naruto. Tenten just closed her eyes and took one last deep breathe.

Nothing.

Tenten opened her eyes and saw the kunai point atleast one inch away from her chest. She couldn't believe it. Someone stopped the fight. But who. She looked at the hand gripping the wrist with the kunai in it and followed it to a face.

It was Naruto.

Naruto had jumped down and stopped the strike with such speed that everyone didn't even see him go and do it. Not even the Jounin's there. The only one that saw it was the Hokage and he was quite proud at the moment.

"Don't worry Tenten. I'm here now." Naruto said in a sweet voice before staring into the eyes of the Uchiha. Naruto made is grip even tighter. It was like being locked into a vicegrip and it was only getting tighter. Soon, a sickening crack was heard and Sasuke's wrist was broke.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and Tenten and was then met with nasty punch that sent him flying into the wall. Another sick crack was heard that made everyone wince. Naruto then with nothing but speed appeared right in front of Sasuke and grabber him by his throat and lifted him up.

Sasuke was struggling to get free but couldn't. He then looked into the eyes of Naruto. "You think you can change your eyes too? Watch mine!" Naruto said in a very cold whisper. Naruto's eyes changed from the deep sea blue into blood red eyes with black slits in the middle. These eyes were the same eyes that seemed they have caused and seen years upon years of death. For the first time since the incident that one fateful night, Sasuke was scared. No, he was terrified.

"Next time you try to hurt one of my girlfriends like that again, and I will rip your eyes out and sell them to the highest bidder!" Naruto now roared. He then dropped Sasuke to the ground and went to grab Tenten.

"Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked one of the medics.

"Hai, it looks like she has some cracked ribs, a few cuts, and a nasty slash on her arm as well as a lot of bruises but she will be okay." The medics said before carrying Tenten to the infirmary.

Hayate came over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As bad as this sounds, Naruto for your interference in the match, I hereby disqualify Tenten and name Uchiha Sasuke of Leaf the victor." Hayate said with a bit of distaste in his mouth. He then bent over and told Naruto, "Hey kid, she did pretty good with that sword, send her my way and I can help her. Also, thanks for stopping the match." Hayate said in a soft whisper.

Naruto nodded and proceeded back up to the balcony while he watch Sasuke get taken away by the medics to get looked at.

"Naruto, thank you for saving her. Your youthfulness knows no bounds!" Lee came over and hugged him in a grip like Naruto had on Sasuke. Naruto just laughed and nodded.

"But in all honesty Naruto, thank you for saving her from the unyouthful Uchiha. Should you need anything, just ask." said a solemn Gai. Naruto was surprised by the reaction her got from Gai but only shook his hand and told him he might have an idea or two.

* * *

"Next Match - Sabaku no Temari of the Sand vs. Aburame Shino from the Leaf."

Temari jumped down and waited from Shino. The group looked at him and for once, they were worried about what he was doing. Shino had a look of seriousness on his face before he jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Proctor, as unfortunate as this is, I will have to forfeit this match. By the way she carries that fan on her back, one has to assume she is a wind user. And by its weight that I can see, she is quite a powerful wind user at that. Logic dictates that the match heavily favors her against my bugs." Shino said.

Everyone was shocked at this but slowly started to think. That was very true. Shino decided to save his bug colony from any destruction by making a tactical retreat. The Hokage would have to keep an eye on the boy for the future.

"Okay. Then the winner by forfeit, Sabaku no Temari of Sand."

Temari was a bit miffed that she didn't fight but only thought that the boy was right. He was quite smart and she wouldn't have to show her abilities off here.

* * *

"Next match - Horui of Kumo vs. Tsurugi Misumi of the Leaf"

Naruto and his team didn't bother to watch the match and went to talk to Lee. Lee was a bit bummed since he didn't have a match yet and was wondering if there were anyone left.

"I don't know Lee. Atleast you know that if you don't get a match there's a possibility of you getting a bye into the next round right?" Ino said.

"Ah that is very true my youthful friend! But I wanted to show the Fire of my Youth towards the beautiful Sakura-chan! She has to see that I am the one for her!" Lee said in his over eagerness. Ino was shocked that Lee liked Sakura and so was Hinata. Naruto already knew but still acted a bit shocked.

"Well, I can try to help you Lee but you will have to tone things down a bit." Ino said.

"What do you mean tone things down? My youthfulness can never be toned down!" Lee said.

"That's what I mean. You can't yell like that all the time. Women don't like it."

"Then what should I do? Please help me claim the heart of the beautiful blossom tree!"

"Then first thing is first, your kami awful green outfit has to go. Then, me and Hinata will redo your hairstyle, next, your youthfulness crap has to go. Sure its okay to say it everyone once in a while but for kami sake man not all the damn time!" Ino said with Hinata behind giggling.

"But, Gai-Sensei says"

"Look, do you want to get Sakura or not!"

"Hai." Lee said defeated.

Both girls were now giving tips and advice as well as going to help him while Naruto was just leaning back next to Yakama and both were laughing. Gai looked over at the scene and wondered what is going on. He listened and was shocked at what they were trying to do for his student.

Naruto saw this and went over to Gai.

"Hey, Gai-sensei. Look. He can still be himself when he's training with you and on missions and what not. But this is a girl we are talking about. They can help him with that. Don't worry too much, he will still be himself after all this is over." Naruto said.

Gai was feeling better now and just went back over to watch the fight.

Both combatant's were finishing the fight. After one last attack, both seemed to be knocked out.

"Both fighters cannot continue. Match is a Draw."

* * *

"There will be no more matches at this time. Rock Lee of Leaf will receive a Bye into the Final round."

The Hokage then stepped up in front of the entire audience and spoke.

"Well fought my fellow Chuunin hopefuls. Your matches were quite exhilarating. Now before we start, will all the winners please come down." The Hokage said.

All the winners came down and stood in front of the Hokage and another jounin holding a box. Hayate came up and told them, "Please, starting from left to right, will each one of you come forward and pick a number from out of the box. Show it to us and go back to your spot. Those number will be the person who you fight in the finals."

Shikamaru came up and drew a number. "I got number 1."

He went back and Naruto came up. "Number 10."

Then Hinata. "Number 4."

Chouji. "Number 5."

Temari. "Number 2."

Kakashi came up and drew for Sasuke since he was in the infirmary still. "Sasuke draws number 9." Everyone was looking at Naruto who had a cold look on his face. They then felt sorry for Sasuke when he was made aware of who he was fighting. "Kakashi-sensei. Train Sasuke hard. Teach him everything he wants and don't let up. I want him to be at his best when I take him down to the ground. Hard." Naruto said in a neutral voice. Kakashi was a bit shocked at this but only nodded his head. When he had seen Naruto jump down to stop the match, he had to have his hi-taite up to even see the movement.

"Anyways, next person come up and choose a number."

Neji. "Number 3."

Neji looked at his cousin and only had a smirk on his face. Hinata only returned it with a small smile herself.

Gorou. "I got number 6."

Gaara. "Number 8."

Lee. "I picked number 7."

"Thank you all. Now here are the matches. First. Nara Shikamaru of Leaf vs. Sabaku no Temari of Sand. Second, Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata. Third, Akamichi Chouji of Leaf vs. Gorou of Kumo. Fourth, Rock Lee of Leaf vs. Sabaku no Gaara of Sand. Fifth and final, Uchiha Sasuke of Leaf vs. Uzumaki Naruto of Leaf. Yamanaka Ino, please come up and chose a number from this box." The Hokage said.

Ino came over and chose a number. "It's number two."

"Good, You will face the winner of the second match."

Ino looked at Hinata with a sad look but perked up so know that she might face a strong opponent in the end.

The Hokage then went on with his speech and told them about the importance of the final exams and its relations with the other villages. The Hokage then told them that they all would have a month to train before the final exams started and that it would give enough time to prepare the invitations to send out to the major villages. As soon as he was finished, he once again congratulated all the contestants and walked away with his bodyguards.

Everyone then went their separate directions. Naruto and his friends all went to the infirmary and went to visit their comrades with the exception of Sasuke. Kiba was up and feeling a bit better and Tenten was feeling alright. Sakura was up and walking but was limping a bit with a lot of bruises on her. They all congratulated each other and they said who they were facing in the finals.

Everyone was now laughing at how Sasuke was going to be destroyed by Naruto in the finals. Ino, Tenten, Hinata were all thinking romantic thoughts at how Naruto was fighting for the honor of his girls.

Soon, they all left the infirmary with Kiba in a wheel chair and Tenten being carried by Naruto. She was blushing but didn't mind it.

They all went their separate directions except for Naruto, his girls, and surprisingly Gaara. Naruto had told him before the perlims to come with him to his house so that he can see if Jiraiya could fix the seal on him. The girls were made aware of Gaara being a Jinchuuriki and they didn't mind as long as he behaved. They all walked to Naruto's compound at a speedy rate. As soon as they got there, Naruto was a bit worried. His compound door………………………was open.

* * *

(Namikaze Compound)

"Tsunade, Shizune-chan………….we have company." Minato said while sitting in the living room where the three were talking.

"Are you sure? I didn't feel their chakra signatures." Tsunade said.

"Hai. They just showed up at the gates. I'm going to hide while you to stay here. I wish to surprise my boy." Minato said in his mischievous nature way.

Back at the entrance, Naruto was scared. He didn't know who could break in but knew something was wrong. He quickly sent two shadow clones to get Fuu who was with the Aburame's at the instant and one to the Hokage asking for back-up.

After waiting twenty minutes, Fuu showed up ready for battle and the Hokage showed up with four of his best ANBU agents.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on here. Who is in your estate!?" The Hokage yelled. He then turned his head to notice Gaara standing there acting neutral and was wondering what was going on.

"I don't know Ojii-san. I came here hoping to find Jiraiya so he can fix Gaara's seal and the gate was wide open. I know Fuu didn't leave it open since it is impossible and you know it only opens from fresh Namikaze blood!" Naruto said quickly.

"Hai. Boar, Rat, Dragon, go ahead and scout the perimeter. Pig, stay here with me. Naruto, I know you and your girls are strong but whoever did this is incredibly stronger. These security seals were done by seal masters and now they broke through stay close!" the Hokage commanded.

They all went in quietly and on edge. They noticed that none of the property was ruined or destroyed. The forge and the guest area was relatively fine with nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto then saw that his door was open to the main house. He quickly unseal his staff while Ino had her tonfas out and Hinata put her gloves on that had metal fingertips to make her jyuuken strikes even more painful. Gaara had his sand ready and Tenten was limping slowly but still had her wakizashi out. They all were now on edge as they went to the front door.

Quickly they all jumped in ready for battle. What surprised the hell out of them was that there were no intruders…………..but two young women sitting on the couch.

"Heh, why hello there old man. How's my old sensei doing?" Tsunade asked looking at the confused group.

"Tsunade! What the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you get in!?" the Sandaime roared pissed that it was her.

"Well, it's a long story and I wish for everyone to get well adjusted." Tsunade said.

Naruto then stepped forward and yelled at the sannin. "That still doesn't matter! How the fuck did you get into my house!?"

"Your house? I thought this was my house? I did buy it and put the seals all over the place." A voice said from the upstairs.

The Hokage stiffened when he heard that. Naruto was wondering what the hell is going on same with the girls. "No………..it can't be………..you're supposed to be dead!" the Hokage said.

"Heh, then I guess I have to present myself now don't I?" Said Minato slowly walking down the stairs.

The Hokage was completely flabbergasted. Naruto was staring and complete and utter shock. The girls were all wondering what the hell was going on. The ANBU units had now been kneeling on the floor. Tsunade and Shizune was laughing. And Gaara was just confused.

"Hello Hiruzen. How are things?" Minato said.

"F-father?" Naruto said softly.

"Yes son. It's me."

Naruto then shook off his shock and it soon turned to rage. Everyone was surprised to see this. They were even more surprised to see him charge his father and started fighting with him.

Naruto was throwing punch after punch and led Minato outside. Minato was kinda confused at the moment and wondered why his son was attacking him.

"You're alive!? Where the hell have you been all my life?! Do you not know the pain I have been through without a father figure!? BEING THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE KYUUBI?! THE PAIN THIS VILLAGE PUT ME THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT?!" Naruto yelled at Minato.

Minato was now completely confused at this. He believed his anger at him not being here or not having a father figure. What he was now confused and angry was the last two statements. Minato then decided to use his speed and strength to stop the fighting…………if he could get a counter in.

Naruto was fighting extremely hard and was throwing strong kicks and punches all over the place then decided to use his weapon. Minato was surprised to see how strong his son was but he needed answers. The only words that were said were, "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

Minato was now immediately behind Naruto and tied Naruto's hands in a strong grip. "Naruto, you have to listen to me, I only been back for a few years now. Ever since then, Tsunade and Shizune-chan have been taking care of me and training me back to my peak. You know I have a lot of enemies out there including in Konoha. Please, calm down and let me explain what's been going on then you explain to me what happened in your life." Minato said hoping to calm Naruto down.

It seemed to work and Naruto had no doubts this was his dad. He knew only one person ever in the history of Konoha could use that jutsu and that was his dad. Everyone was outside looking on. Aside from Tsunade and Shizune, everyone else's doubts were no subsided as to him being a fake.

Naruto then calmed completely down and started to cry. "Daddy!!!!!" Naruto yelled and tackled Minato and cried into his chest. "Shhhhh. Its okay son. Its okay. I'm here now." Minato said.

After several minutes, Naruto and Minato stood up and everyone walked into the house. "Hey everyone! My dad's back!" Naruto yelled when they entered.

"Minato, how is this possible? I know your body was never recovered but we both knew the outcome if the sealing was successful."

"Honestly, I don't know what happened. First thing I remembered after I blacked out was waking up in the care of Tsunade here and Shizune-chan." Minato said.

"Shizune-chan?" Sarutobi said with a evil smile forming.

"Heh, ya, Shizune-chan. Naruto, I know that she can never be a replacement for your mother but I hope that Shizune can atleast fill that void when you are ready. We have been having a light relationship a week since I woke up from my blackout." Minato said with a blush forming with Shizune stepping next to him having a blush herself.

"Minato, you still haven't answered my question." the Sandaime said.

"Ah, I think I can answer that." A voice said out of nothing.

Everyone in the room jumped at the voice and was wondering where it was coming from. The ANBU guards surrounded both Minato and their Hokage while Tsunade guarded the genins.

"Whose there?! Reveal yourself!" Minato yelled ready for battle.

"Is that the way you treat the being that saved your life Namikaze Minato, Father of Namikaze Naruto, Husband to Uzumaki Kushina. Also, she is a hell of a little fire cracker. How you survived is even beyond my comprehension." The voice said trying to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

It failed.

"*sigh* I will reveal myself. Do not be frightened. I am going to take the form of the First Hokage for now." The voice said. Then in front of everyone saw a figure form out of pure air and appeared the First Hokage.

"First off, understand that I am a being far beyond any of you mortal's comprehension. Secondly, I only saved you Minato to give your son something great. He is going to be needed in the future for help. One such task is you and your son have a specific mission. We Beings of greater power cannot interfere in the world of you mortals. Some kind of bullshit reason set by our predecessors long before us. So that means, that you, Minato Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze are being given life long missions. It does not have to be completed now nor soon but by the end of your lives it needs to be done. You must kill Orochimaru." The first Hokage said.

Everyone was shocked at this. Especially Naruto and Minato. Sarutobi just flinched that a being of immense power just gave Naruto and his successor to Hokage a mission to kill his former pupil.

"Orochimaru cannot nor ever receive immortality or even a bastardized form of it. We can see into the distant future and we can say that he will achieve it if not stopped. As soon as he does, what is going to stop him from trying to gain divine status. This can not happen. Hiruzen, you had your chance years ago but you failed. You knew what he was doing but the love of your pupil and seeing him fall from grace caused you to flinch when you needed to get the job done."

Everyone looked at the Third and was shocked to hear that he had a chance to end this threat but faltered.

"He's right. I failed in killing my student. I know I have failed but I will not again. Should he and I ever meet in battle again, he will die." the Third said with much conviction.

"That is fine. So long as Orochimaru is killed, the better the world will be off. Secondly, there is a group called Akatsuki. They are a group of S-Class criminals that are seeking to gain the power of the 9 Jinchuuriki into one statue and then release the 10 Tailed beast the Juubi. Should this beast ever be released, this world will cease to exist. We empowered the man named Rikudou Sennin. With a bit of our power. However, there was a side effect. We cannot empower anyone else with our power due to his blood being in some form and some way in most of the ninja's of the world today. He was the founding father of every shinobi in the world. How do you think everyone has the ability to become shinobi. Its due to us. We are the ones that blessed this world with Chakra and Chakra Coils. That was the only way the Juubi can be contained within a human being."

Everyone was completely shocked. They all couldn't believe that every ninja in the world is related to the Rikudou Sennin. They then listened more to this stranger.

"What you don't realize is that once you are imbued with our chakra, descendents and their descendents and going and going cannot receive our power again. So in short, you're fucked if the Juubi gets out."

Everyone sweat dropped at how this person just simplified what would happen if this thing gets released.

"Now, I expect that these two missions be dealt with while you're alive. Should an unfortunate event happen that costs your lives Naruto and Minato, it is necessary that you appoint a successor to the mission. This group must not be allowed to release the Juubi. As guardian of this place, I cannot allow it. If I can, I would stop them myself, but the rules are rules. Now that everything had been said, are there any questions?"

"Hai. Why us?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for Minato there, he is one of the strongest ninja that has ever came around. As for you, you hold the strongest KG with your blood from the Uzumaki side of your family as well as the Kyuubi jailor. Know that the Kyuubi is truly sorry for ever attacking your village Naruto if he has not said it before although I suspect he has. Anything else?"

"Hai. Why couldn't you restore my chakra when you saved me?" Minato asked.

"Well, like I said. My power is divine and we cannot give any descendent of the Rikudou Sennin any of our power without them being killed. It needed the help of a medic and I figured I would find the best one. That is where Tsunade came in."

"So then you were the reason as to all the feelings I received during my time before I was with her that were calming and comforting?" Minato asked.

"Hai. However, I did leave out every major thing that happened to the boy that were bad. I leave that for him and your Hokage to tell you. Trust me, it was hard keeping a stasis over your body that long. It would only work if you were calm and collective and not frantic and angered at the way the village has treated your son."

"What do you mean?" Minato said in a very serious voice.

"Well, like I said. I will let those two explain it to you. Is there any other questions?"

"Well, its not much as a question but more like a request." Minato said feeling a bit sad.

"Go ahead and I will see if its within my power."

"Can you tell Kushina that I love her? And tell her thank you for accepting Shizune-chan?" Minato said earning a small smile from Shizune.

"Urgh! Really? You want me to do that? Geez, you're a bit troublesome. Ya I can do that. But shes been all over my ass due to all the things that she has seen happen to her son. Trust me, she wants blood. Anyways, ya I will tell her that. She is thankful that you are not in a depressed state and moping around like a sad puppy."

"Naruto, Hiruzen we are going to talk after this." Minato said seriously.

They both nodded their heads.

"Anything else? Well, seeing there is no more questions, then I leave you all to your lives. Remember your missions you two. Once that happen and you complete it, we Guardians will come back and offer your village a gift or the village that kills them. Till then, farewell!" The Figure said and disappeared in the air.

"Wow, well that was very enlightening." the Third said before being greeted by Minato with a serious glare.

"Speak now!" Minato said.

Sarutobi sighed and asked Naruto to come sit next to him probably to use him as a shield from his dad. They both explained how Naruto had been treated over the years. Both the good and the bad as well as the worst. Sarutobi explained how they called for Naruto's death after he was sealed, how they wanted him to be trained as a mindless killing weapon in Danzo's ROOT program, how Naruto saved Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Hinata's mom from the Kumo nin, the seals that were placed on Naruto at a young age that stunted his growth, how they didn't want Naruto to even graduate from the Academy even going out of their way to sabotage his learning, all the beatings he took from childhood and then they explained who put the seals on Naruto.

To say that Minato was fuming was a mild understatement. He was livid. If steam was able to come out of human ears then it would be happening with Minato. He couldn't believe that the village treated his son this way. If it wasn't for Naruto and Shizune calming him down, he would have gone out and killed the suspected parties right at that very moment.

Naruto then told his dad about his girlfriends. He had hoped this would work to calm him down and it did. Minato was surprised that a Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and a civilian were all dating his son. He then asked a simple question that only had three letters in it. "CRA?"

Sarutobi nodded and Naruto and the girls blushed.

"Naruto, do you plan on taking them in marriage?" Minato asked slightly serious.

"Daaaaadddddd!!!!! I'm too young for this………….besides……………I wanted to wait till we all are at the very least chuunin before I gave it any thoughts." Naruto smiled and knew that it was supposed to mean that he would probably ask after the exams.

Sarutobi was the only one to catch this and just smiled. "Are you sure Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto was happy that atleast Sarutobi caught it. "Hai. I'm sure."

"Now that all this is out the way, Naruto why is Gaara here? You know with everything that he knows, we can have him killed." Sarutobi said.

Gaara tensed up extremely quick but Naruto stood next to him with a strong glare at the Hokage.

"Touch him and you will have to go through me. He had the same childhood as me and I want to be his first friend. And my first job as a friend was wanting to find Jiraiya-oji and have him fix Gaara's seal. He seems to have the Ichibi roar and twist Gaara's mind to its will. If someone can fix the seal then it should stop." Naruto said.

The Hokage was surprised that Naruto was defending Gaara so passionately and understood why. He could see that Gaara probably had an extremely harder childhood and Naruto wanted to help Gaara in some way.

"Naruto, I can fix his seal. I am a better seal master than Jiraiya-sensei was since he's always doing his damned researched." Minato said.

Tsunade just laughed. "Ya, that figures. That pervert of a teammate did always want to research more than do his training."

"Gaara come here." Minato said.

Gaara came over like he was told and stood at attention. Minato could already tell how the ichibi was affecting the child and hoped he would be mentally okay later. He told Gaara to lift his shirt and channel some chakra to his seal. When Gaara did, Minato and even Sarutobi was shocked all to be damned to see how messed up the seal was.

"Wow, obviously this person that did the sealing was not a seal master at all. All the seals are wrong and the matrix is totally jumbled. I think I can fix this but it will take some time. Gaara come with me and I will get this all fixed up." Minato said and led the boy to a back room.

While everyone was still in the living room, they all began to talk about the events that just took place. Obviously, the Third said this was all a double S-class secret and no one is to speak of it. As to Minato, Naruto had the best idea out of all of them.

"Hey Ojii-san, instead of you announcing my fathers revival to the Village, or even at the exams, why don't you let him congratulate the winner on the finals. That would be a hell of a surprise right?" Naruto said.

"Ha. That's a grand idea Naruto. This village can use a pick me up and I think that's the best idea yet. Also, I have some great news for you Naruto, I didn't mention this before due to I didn't want your father to go out and do something insane. We found the paper trail leading back to the final culprits of your sealing. However, I'm going to wait to inform you of who it is come the start of the exams. That okay?" Sarutobi said.

"Really? How did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I had been doing extensive research and had Jiraiya follow certain individuals around town with his toad summons. Also, I included Shibi Aburame to help me. He felt sorry for you in his own way when I talked to him a week after your unsealing and he has been helping me all the way. Combined, we found the person that ordered the sealing on your chakra." Sarutobi explained.

"Wow, when did you find out?"

"We got all our information together and confirmed three days ago."

Everyone was dumbfounded when they heard this. If it took the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Shibi Aburame this long to find the culprits, that meant that the person was either out of village for this time or extremely careful.

After that was done, Tsunade began to tell them how Minato came into her possession. She relayed everything that happened over the course of the years while leaving out the more…….intimate moments she caught Minato and Shizune having in the winter a while back. She detailed his nursing schedule, then when he was strong enough, she told them about his training regiment and how he got some strong again.

Naruto was amazed at how awesome is father was. The girls on the other hand didn't care about Naruto's father like that. They wanted to get their hands on the legendary medic nin Tsunade. They were bombarding her with questions and begging her to teach them some medical jutsus.

Tsunade was surprised but when she looked into their eyes, there was no way she could mistake this for fangirlism just trying to get training so they can say they were trained by the legendary Sannin. No. They had the look of determination

"Heh, alright girls, I'll train you each in the medic field. Also, did both of you pass the second round?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" both shouted with much glee in their voice.

"Well, I was going to train both of you personally in both dodging and all my other skills but I don't want to do that now since both of you passed. After the exams though, it will be you two that I will train personally." Tsunade said.

Both girls looked at each other and hugged tightly. They couldn't believe it. But then, a shock came over them. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama, what about Tenten here? I think she would be a good…" Ino began to say before she was interrupted by Tenten.

"No thanks. I'm more of a frontline to Range fighter. Although I could use that dodging training you spoke of Tsunade-sama if you deem me worthy to be trained." Tenten said.

"Hmmm. You're the girlfriend too of Naruto right? Sure, but I am going to teach you atleast the diagnostic jutsu and a small chakra transfer jutsu. It will help immensely if your team are all front line fighters." Tsunade said.

"There is also one more person Tsunade-sama. There's this girl named Haruno Sakura. We befriended her during the exams. She was once infatuated with the Uchiha jerk but after his cold words and harsh treatment of her, she has come off that. She only wishes to get stronger. She also expressed some interest in the medical field so that she can help her team when needed. If it's okay, can you please take her as a trainee as well?" Hinata said.

The other two girls were shocked when they asked that but understood it. After his treatment towards the poor girl, she was in need of some direction. Maybe training under a Sannin was what she needed.

"I will have to think about it. I will test her when I meet her but only then will I make my decision. Anything else?" Tsunade said.

"No sensei!" The girls said.

"Good, the training will begin early tomorrow here. We will go over the basics and proceed from there." Tsunade said.

Naruto was extremely proud for his girls. They were about to be trained by a Sannin, they got their friend to be involved, and they would be that much better now. He couldn't be any more prouder.

* * *

(Few hours Later)

Minato cam back to the room to see that the Hokage, his ANBU units, and Tenten all left home. He imagined that they were tired and needed to head back home to sleep or do some paperwork.

The rest were relaxing on the couches in the front room trading funny stories and what not. As soon as Minato entered they all noticed that Gaara was sound asleep in his arms.

"So, did it work?" Naruto asked his dad.

"Yeah. It was a bitch to fix. Whoever did the seal sucked. I'm surprised that the Ichibi hasn't escaped yet. Anyways, I fixed the matrix on it so that the Ichibi doesn't bother the boys mind anymore. He can now sleep with no chance of the beast taking over his mind. Also, he can control the sand even greater now that before. And finally, he can call upon the ichibi's power much easier now after the fix. All and all, he's going to be fine." Minato asked.

"How long did the fix take Minato-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Well, it took mostly all my chakra to suppress the spirit so that he doesn't take over the boy's mind, but it took roughly two hours. After that, he passed out and so did I. I just woke up ten minutes ago." Minato said with a chuckle.

As he was chuckling, Gaara was stirring in his sleep and was beginning to wake up. He was extremely scared now. He had never been to sleep without the spirit taking over………..but……now.

"How did I fall asleep and the beast not take over." Gaara said a bit worriedly.

"I told you I would fix the seal. Try controlling the sand." Minato said.

Gaara tried it and was amazed at how easily it came to him. He also couldn't hear the voices in his head now. "H-how did you help? Why?" Gaara said a bit worriedly but also with a bit of anxiousness in there.

"Because my son asked me too. I haven't been there for him for a very long time. I'm going to make it up to him one day. This is just a start." Minato said earning a smile and hug from his son.

"I-I don't know what to say. You have my eternal thanks and gratitude…………..but I think I can help in the future. Please take me to your Hokage. I have important information to relay to him." Gaara said in a serious voice.

"What is the information that needs to be relayed?" Minato asked earning several curious looks from everyone there.

"The Sand and Sound are going to be attacking Konoha during the Chuunin Exams. They are led by Orochimaru."

* * *

(Following day)

After Gaara had told the group that bit of information, they were all shocked. To think that the Sand and Sound would attack a village during the exams is just deplorable.

Minato quickly took Gaara to the Hokage and had him explain everything to him. The Hokage was surprised but not shocked. He thought his former pupil would do something like this. Now that he had a sand genin tell him everything, he had to prepare for the future.

What then surprised him was the fact that Gaara gave up three undercover Sound nins that were roaming the village reporting to the leader about the locations and ninja movements. The ANBU squad actually caught the leader and had him interrogated. He revealed the location, troop movements, when they were to attack, and at what areas in which they were going to attack.

Now that Gaara had betrayed his village, he will still report to Baki and his team as if he was still the genocidal brother that they think he is. In the meantime, the Hokage would meet with the Council about this. But, before he sent out his messages, to the village council, he decided against letting his Advisors know as well as the civilian council know.

When he sent the summons, he had them meet him in his Clan compound in the big meeting hall. They were to be there as soon as possible.

* * *

(Sarutobi Compound)

"Welcome distinguished guests. I thank you for accepting my message to have this emergency ninja council meeting." Sarutobi said to the clan heads.

"What do we owe the honor Hokage-sama?" Hiashi said confused as to what is going on.

"We are going to be under attack during the chuunin exams." Sarutobi said.

There were now several mumbles going on throughout the council and some were worried.

"Should we not inform the entire council of this?" Shibi said in his neutral voice.

"No, unfortunately, we have more urgent business that is going to be taken care of during the exams. First off, the Sound and Sand are planning to attack us during the final portion of the exams. It is said that Orochimaru is leading this attack. Here are the attack plans that we got from some interrogations from some members of the sound." Sarutobi said having Yakama pass around the plans to each member of the ninja council.

Everyone looked at the plans and were shocked to see it so detailed.

"How did you come across this information Hokage-sama?" Tsume said.

"Gaara, a sand genin, revealed this information to us and the spies that were in the village in return to fixing his Jinchuuriki seal. He has vowed allegiance to the Leaf during the attack and will help where it is needed." the Hokage said.

Everyone was surprised that he did this but would not look a gift in such a way. If he can be trusted then it needs not be argued.

"Also, I want each one of you to train your kids and your members as much as possible. We are going to need every bit of help when the attack occurs. I already have a special team ready to attack the main lines of the army before they can get the signal to attack. They will take care of everything but the inside of the village will be up to us." Sarutobi explained.

"Well, I'm completely for this but if this is all that was needed to explain we could have brought it up with the entire council." Inoichi said.

"There is another matter I wished to discuss thus why I can't have the entire council here. This involves one Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi said.

Everyone were a bit shocked but wondered what this was about.

"Two years ago, the boy was being visited by Jiraiya and myself. We noticed something wrong with him when we saw a seal on the front of his head." Sarutobi explained. Hiashi knew where this was going and now knew why they were the only ones here.

"We then noticed that the boy had a seal placed on him. After a thorough examination, we found several seals that were placed on the boy before he was even in the academy. We found that the people involved were one Hiroto Hyuuga, for the two Hyuuga seals placed on him, Ichi Yamanaka son of Kaito Yamanaka for another seal placed on him, Fugaku Uchiha, and an unknown party." The Hokage said.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. None more so than Hiashi and Inoichi. They couldn't believe their own clans would do this to the boy! They voiced their anger and the Hokage was happy they didn't condone their actions and vowed to take action. The others we angry that the Uchiha Clan could do something this vile. They were lucky that they were dead or else there would be hell to pay. Finally they were worried about this unknown party.

"Hokage-sama, what are their punishments?" Hiashi said with a bit of anger at the people that did this.

"They are to be publicly executed at the beginning of the exams. Their executioner is to be…………..Naruto Uzumaki himself." Sarutobi said.

All members were shocked at this and wanted to protest but the Hokage stopped them.

"Listen, the boy is a lot stronger than any of you know. He has had private training by my nephew here since he was the age of 8. At the current moment, he is easily a strong special Jounin right now. The reason as to why I don't give him the respect as a full jounin is due to his experience. If he had more than I would consider him full jounin." The Hokage told the council.

Everyone was now shocked beyond belief. The boy was holding back so much and was waiting to unleash his full potential. Looks like the Exams would be the perfect place for the boy to excel at.

"Hokage-sama, shall we reveal the final culprit to the Council?" Shibi reminded the Hokage.

"Ah yes, Shibi, myself, and Jiraiya have been able to gather enough information on this person that he not only commanded the sealing of one Uzumaki Naruto's chakra but other crimes within the village. He shall be put to death by a special executioner whom which shall be revealed during the exams." The Hokage said.

"Who is it Lord Hokage?" Hiashi said with a grim smile hoping it was who he thinks it is.

"This person was the man I dueled many years ago for the title of Hokage, the former leader of ANBU, the current leader of the supposed abandoned ROOT ANBU, the Advisor to the Council ,one Danzo."

* * *

(Cut and Print A/N)

Hey yall, Happy early Thanksgiving. Heres the next chapter to the story. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep that promise but I will try to get the next two chapters out this weekend.

So tell me what yall think. I believe I did fairly well. I hope it has met everyones expectations. Anyways, I had the introduce the Juubi someway and I figured that was a good way to do it. Besides, everyone else's story has him in it and damn it it will be in mine as well.

Anyways, Hope everyone has a good Turkey Day and heres a Shoutout to another good author.

Anothvortex - Escape from the Hokage's Hat. Great story and very well detailed. Its not that action oriented as most stories but the plot is still very well played. Also, this is where I got the ideas for seals placed on Naruto. Its very cool.

Anyways everyone, Stay Fresh everyone and enjoy your turkey. Till next time.

Chapter 11: Final Exams: Training, Matches, Mayhem.

MOAR REVIEWS!!!! NEED MOAR REVIEWS!!!!


	11. Story Update Alert

Hey yall. Sorry there hasn't been any updates or chapters ina while and for that I'm extremely sorry. You all deserve to have some kind of update so here it is.

I've been extremely busy with school these past few weeks and with finals looming ahead, I'm unable to focus on the chapters and the stories progress. I don't want to have to go into my story half heartedly and ruin a good thing.

So there will probably be no new updates this week and next week. But after that I will be doing the updating again.

For now, heres a taste of whats going to happen.

The people responsible for Naruto's sealing will die. Danzo will live and you will see why.

After the exams, the three year time skip will occur.

Obviously the invasion will occur with a bit of a twist that you all will enjoy.

Corruption will take place.

And finally, whats this? New whirlpool village makes a comeback?!

And there you have it. A taste of whats coming up. Also this story will end after the chuunin exams. Also, after the invasion and the Sasuke retrieval arc, I will begin the second part of the story and finish it up there. Also, in part two of the story, I will show you all who the final person of the harem will be.

Well, till next time and after finals………..Ciao.

Also, I'm very very sorry for not letting people know whats going on.


	12. Training, Executions, Finals

Hello and welcome back everybody! I missed everyone and everything. So there has been a lot of shit going on right now with Family, School, and well the holidays but I'm back now so I think I'm ready to get the ball rolling.

So like I said in my little update, there will be a few twists and turns here in the story along with a thought. Should I stop writing the story after the chuunin exams and start a new one that would be a part two to this one or should I just combine the two and just keep writing here? Leave your suggestions in the reviews.

Also, wow I got ripped hard in two reviews and I must say………………….ouch. Firstly, I understand that Naruto did give his dad a bit easier time accepting but that won't be it. There will still be a little tension for him not being in Naruto's life and Naruto will make jibes at it a little bit. I mean, he accepts him as a Father, but Minato still has a ways to go to earn complete and utter love from his son.

Secondly, you all must understand. I'm not a writer. I'm not an author. I don't do this for money in any way of the sense. There will be grammar mistakes. I am only human! I'm only writing this due to my appreciation to Naruto itself and the other authors out there. This story is mine and mine alone. I will write it as I wish and I do appreciate your input. However, if you do not like the story, or the plotline, or the OC's, then stop reading . I'm not forcing you to read my story.

Now that that is out of the way, I do thank all the people that are leaving the reviews and their input. So without further ado, I present to you the next chapter for my story.

Chapter 11. Training, Executions, finals.

* * *

(Sarutobi Compound - Main hall)

"Hokage-sama! You can't be serious! Danzo is the perpetrator for the sealing?" Hiashi asked frantically.

"Hai. We have found out through investigation that Danzo was the final perpetrator for the seals on Naruto's body." The Hokage replied.

"But, where is this proof. I'm sorry but even though I hate the bastard as much as anyone else, but even I need some sort of proof for this." Tsume said.

"Do not worry, the proof is within my office. I shall make copies of the reports and personally deliver them to each one of you tomorrow." The Hokage said.

"Well, if this is going to be sought, we will back you. There is no doubt in the proof you have gathered with the recon work from Shibi-dono, Jiraiya-sama, and yourself Lord Hokage, however, without this proof being given to us, you will have to understand we can't back the execution of Danzo as of yet. Once we receive the information, then you will have the entire backing for Danzo's execution." Hiashi explained earning nods from all in the room.

"Oh, and when we do get the information, may I please be the one to nail Danzo! Please Hokage-sama! I'm begging you!" Zabuza pleading getting on his hands and knees. Everyone was staring with amused faces.

"Ha! Zabuza, when it truly comes down to killing or executions you really do act like a child. Remember what happened at the bar after you joined the village?" Chouza said with a hearty laugh.

Zabuza frowned as he was about to execute a shinobi for calling him weak before ANBU showed up and prevented it. He was cry like a child the rest of the night.

"You will have to speak with Naruto about that. Should he allow it, then so be it." The Hokage explained earning a smile from Zabuza.

"Now that this meeting is over, you are all dismissed. I shall have the evidence to you all the following day."

After everyone was dismissed, the Hokage went to his living room where Yakama was relaxing making fun of Asuma.

"Heh, c'mon Asuma, you mean to tell me you ain't even going to enter your genin's in the exams till next year?" Yakama laughed.

"*sigh* Ya. They just aren't skilled enough yet. Maybe within a year and a few C-rank missions they will be ready but until then. No such luck. Well, anyways, I have to head out. Got a cute girl I'm taking out to dinner and I don't want to be late. Peace cousin."

"Aight Asuma, be safe." Yakama said before spotting the Hokage heading into the front room. "So, uncle. How did it go?"

"Better than I could have expected. I will need to get the notes and evidence from my office tomorrow morning and make copies. I will have you distribute the copies to the clan heads tomorrow. Till then, I'm going to get some sleep. It's late and the meeting drained me. Not to mention the now alive Yondaime. Damn gaki and his sudden rebirth. Man, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Heh, don't worry uncle, maybe after the exams and the invasion, you can reinstate the Fourth to the position and finally retire. Did he say when he wanted to reveal himself yet?" Yakama asked.

"No. He said he wanted to reveal it during the Exams but now with the attack coming, he is going to wait. He said something about taking Naruto on a training trip after the exams but that's all the information I got. Anyways, goodnight Yakama."

"Goodnight uncle."

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

"Quickly, we have to find those documents for Danzo-sama. From what he was heard, they have evidence on him. It needs to be removed." a ROOT member said.

"Here. I found it. Seems like they had substantial proof against Lord Danzo. Lets take it back to him so that he may destroy it personally." another member said.

"Hai. Leave no traces of being here. You two. Clean this place up and make it identical as when we entered. Then report back to your stations."

The first two ROOT members left while the final two cleaned the place up. Afterwards, the final two members finished and left back to their posts around the village.

* * *

(Uchiha Compound same night.)

"Stupid dobe! He will not beat me. He is weak and has no chance against my eyes. The Uchiha will prevail. Then after I copied everything I can, Lord Orochimaru will give me all the power I need to kill my brother." Sasuke said to himself while reading several jutsu scrolls.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke jumped a bit in surprise but wondered who was walking in his home. He got up and went to the door and opened it. He was a bit surprised to say the least.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I see that you have the Uzumaki boy in the first round. Are you prepared?" the lone figure said.

"There is nothing to prepare for. He is weak and is no obstacle in my way. With my eyes, he cannot win." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Ah, but you only have one tomoe in each eye. Surely that is not enough." the figure said.

"Who are you and what do you know!?" growled Sasuke.

"I am Danzo. I am here to make an offer that you cannot refuse." Danzo said coming out of the shadows.

"What do you want you old cripple. You have nothing I need." Sasuke said.

"Really now? Then how about I execute the last Uchiha for treason. Yes, I know all about your connection to Orochimaru. I have had my eye on you for quite sometime." Danzo said and with a snap of his fingers forty ROOT members surrounded the boy with weapons out.

Sasuke was now a bit terrified about what was going to happen.

"Now, will you listen to my offer?"

"What do you want?"

"I am here to train you. All these ninja here were trained by me in my ROOT division. You crave power and I can give it to you. You wish revenge on your brother then so be it. I can give you all that is needed for your revenge while you still are loyal to the village. I have many things to teach you however, if you betray the village, I will have you killed the second I hear of your defect. I cannot allow the sharingan weapon to be out of the village and into the hands of our greatest traitor." Danzo explained.

Sasuke was now intrigued. He has the curse mark to draw power on but he not has the chance to train with ANBU members so he can get stronger. What was a bonus was that he could now stay loyal to the village and the man practically offered him a better way to get his revenge.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I wish to have your first born son. The Sharingan is a precious weapon to the village and I want to have atleast one member of the Uchiha clan within my ROOT at all times. And finally, since you have that curse mark, your power will grow exponentially but you will here a calling to go towards Orochimaru. Thus, I wish to place a barrier on the seal that counteracts that. You agree to that and we have a deal."

"Then the answer is simple. When do we begin, Danzo-sensei"

"We begin tomorrow morning. My men will come get you."

And with that Danzo and his men all disappeared into the night. The last thing on Danzo's mind was _"Soon, I will have the sharingan in my control and the Hokageship will be mine!"_

* * *

(Following Day)

"Hey Naruto!!! Wake up! Time for Training!" Minato yelled through the door of his son's room.

"Yeah Naruto! Wake up! We need to get you and your girlfriends ready for the finals!" Yelled an already irritated Jiraiya.

When Minato sent word to Jiraiya that he was still alive, it didn't take long for Jiraiya to receive the message and rush back to Konoha via Reverse-Summons. To say that he was a bit surprised was a bit of a understatement. Jiraiya had crawled on his hands and knees kissing Minato's feet begging for forgiveness for not being there for his godson. Minato did feel a bit of anger towards the old man but didn't hold it against him since it was the councils fault that left Naruto without Jiraiya's care. Tsunade on the other hand. Well, lets just say Jiraiya felt a lot of pain the rest of the night.

After waiting a few minutes, Naruto stumbles down the stairs to see his father, Sensei, and Godfather all waiting for him in the living room. Upon entering he spotted all them sitting on the couch.

"Alright Naruto, since Tsunade is training the girls along with Shizune, Zabuza, and Anko, we are going to train you." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, as of right now, you are probably as strong or getting to be stronger than myself Naruto. I'm truly grateful to have been your sensei. But now, it is time for the student to surpass the teacher." Yakama said very proudly.

"Now, Naruto, I know that you found out about your bloodline from your mother side and that is truly remarkable that its active. I'm so very proud of you. So far, Yakama has not told me anything about your jutsu's or techniques so I wish to have a strong spar with you and don't hold back." Minato said to his son.

Naruto nodded and all four of them proceeded to training ground 28 that Yakama lead for them. After getting into their stances, Jiraiya was asked to call the match.

"Alright you two, this is going to be a thirty minute time limit fight. All jutsu's are okay to be used EXCEPT the Hiraishin Minato. The kid is going to have a tough time as it is. Everything is fair game. I will call the match upon a knockout, submit, or unable to battle. Killing blows will not be allowed due to obvious reasons. Other than that, lets the battle begin!" Jiraiya said and jumped back.

Both Naruto and Minato charged each other and began trading blows. Each punch was countered or blocked. Each kick was devastating. They both were battling as if each had their lives on the line. Although Naruto was strong, Minato was three times stronger due to age, Body size, and experience.

After ten minutes of straight taijutsu, Minato jumped back and flashed through hand signs. "Fuuton: Infinite Breakthrough!"

Naruto just stood in awe as what seemed as a Giant wave of Wind started making its way towards Naruto. He quickly used a substitution with a log nearby. When he stood back up, he took a might pose and yelled, "You cannot defeat me as long as I have my mighty log!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Yakama actually dropped to the ground and burst in a complete hysteria of laughter. Minato gave a small chuckle and flashed through more hand signs.

"Fuuton: Piercing Cyclone!"

Naruto used the substitution again with the same log and dodged another wind jutsu. When Naruto looked at the log, he was surprised to see nothing was done to it, however, upon closer inspection he noticed tons of holes in it. It was then that he realized, if he had not used his substitution, then those holes would be in him.

"_**Hey kit, I think its about time you start countering his jutsus with you own." **_The fox said through their own mind link.

Naruto listened to the fox and quickly ran through his own hand signs. "Fuuton: Slicing Winds!"

Minato was quick to dodge each one and not getting cut. He was surprised that his son had known that jutsu and was beginning to be slightly prouder of him.

Naruto then formed a cross and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Then 4 Naruto's popped into existence.

Minato was now shocked to know his son can use the shadow clone technique and not even be slightly winded. He was more shocked to see what was happening next.

"Get ready dad! These are my strongest techniques! Doton: Earthen Grip!"

Minato was now impressed to see that his son was proficient in earth jutsus. He dodge the first set of grips smiling but was brought down hard by a kick by one of his shadow clones that snuck behind him.

Said shadow clone quickly ran through the hand signs and yelled, "Doton: Granite Grip!" Minato tried to escape but his left foot was caught in its grasp. It was soon followed by another pair of hands grabbing and holding his legs. Minato looked and saw the other Shadow clone there holding the jutsu so he couldn't escape.

"Get ready to burn! Katon: Fire Grenades!" Said the original Naruto.

"Fuuton: Pressure Winds!" Said the clone.

"Combination Jutsu: Ever-Burning Missles!"

Minato was now a bit nervous. This jutsu was indeed powerful. As it was howling towards Minato, he had to think quick. Minato then thought of a great idea and flashed through the hand signs. "Doton: Earth Tunneling Jutsu!"

Minato then dived into the earth and barely missed the attack. He rose above the ground and smiled at his son however the next attack caught him by surprise.

"Raiton: Arc Lightning!" said a clone.

"Suiton: Hydro Blast!" said the final clone.

"Combination Jutsu: Thundering Wave!"

Minato tried tog et out of the way but was caught in the attack. All that was heard was a loud yell and a scream of pain. When the jutsu subsided, Minato was there breathing quite raggedly and seemed to take a bit of damage.

Naruto on the other side was also breathing quite hard. He had only used those jutsus before when he was using the fox's power. Using his own meant that he used quite a lot of his chakra up and was now exhausted but not enough to quit.

"Naruto, I am very proud of you my son. You have shown great skill here today but it is not over yet." Minato said and stood up. He had gotten his breathing under control and centered himself, ready for another attack.

"I'm still pissed at you dad. Even though I accept you as my father, you have a long way to go for me to accept you fully. You could have wrote something that said you were alive and when you were coming back." Naruto said as he huffed and puffed.

"I'm sorry my son but I couldn't release that information yet. You know why. I told you all this before. But I understand. I will keep trying to earn my way into your heart completely. But we can talk about this later. We need to finish this fight. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" after he finished, 3 shadow clones of Minato appeared.

"Fine. But lets end this here and now. Hyouton: Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and formed five Ice clones. Minato was now shocked. He didn't know or would have ever guessed that Naruto can use Ice techniques. Things now just got interesting. But before he can attack, Naruto then pulled out his Bo Staff as well as his clones.

"This is where the fight begins dad!" All the clones then proceeded to charge each other while the originals went to attack each other.

The battle was so far even. Minato was shocked to see that the Ice clones were quite strong and hit just as hard or even harder as the original. Finally, after another 15 minutes and the time closing in on the time limit, the only ones left were Minato and Naruto, the originals.

"*pant* You won't win *pant* dad!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh, you are quite winded my son. I see this is where we end it." Naruto then was charge by Minato but blocked the knee to the gut. However, he didn't expect Minato to use that as a feign and follow up with a hard elbow to the back of the head.

Naruto was now on the ground knocked unconscious. Jiraiya came over and inspected Naruto. "Well, he's complete knocked out but I think we all have a good idea where he is. He does need more training from what I can tell. But for the next month, we will train him only on speed and strength. He doesn't need any more jutsus for now. When the exams are over as well as the invasion, Minato and I will take him on a three year training trip. By then, he will be ready for the jutsus we have to teach him as well as the Kyuubi Chakra training." Jiraiya said.

Minato then looked up with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean Jiraiya-sensei. Kyuubi chakra training? What's going on?"

Jiraiya and Yakama both slapped themselves and wanted to slap Naruto for not explaining the situation to Minato. They got him to sit down and explained the whole deal with the Kyuubi and what the pact was between Naruto and the fox.

Minato was a bit surprised but couldn't help but agree. He knew something was wrong and now knew. He told Jiraiya that he would help with the seal dismemberment when the time came to release the Kyuubi.

Finally, the got Naruto and went back to the house where they all were waiting for the boy to wake up. After waiting for a good two hours, Naruto finally began to stir and wake.

"Well, rise and shine. We thought you were never going to wake up." Jiraiya said giving a small chuckle.

"Urgh, did someone get the shinobi number that hit me?" Naruto said a bit groggily.

"Actually the number was 6487.….." Minato started before Naruto held up his hand. "Joke dad. Joke."

"So, how did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what we can tell you are heading for great things. But you will be limited to Strength and Speed training for the rest of the month Naruto. Your body is already at its limit so far with Jutsus by the ones u displayed. But tell me. How many Ice jutsus do you know?" Minato asked.

"Well, I know the Hyou Bunshin, Hyou Needles showed to me by Haku-san, and my final technique that Kyuu-sensei taught me that I haven't shown since its an all or nothing technique due to the amount of chakra it requires, the Ice Dragon summoning technique. Unlike a normal summons, this is just a normal Ice Dragon that fights with me. I never tried it yet but from what Kyuu-sensei showed me through his mind, it's a devastating technique that heavily drains the user. Like I said, its an all or nothing technique." Naruto explained.

All three people in the room were surprised to hear this. None more so than Minato. "Wow, you are just full of surprises. Well, like I said, once you get older, your body will be able to sustain bigger stronger jutsus as well as more rigorous and demanding strength and speed training. For now, the speed and strength training me, Yakama-san and Jiraiya will put you through will push your limits. Once you reach those limits however, you cannot progress any further. Its just he way the body works. As soon as you are older, then we can progress more." Minato explained

"To say the least you are a very good shinobi Naruto. All that is needed of you is more experience." Jiraiya chimed in.

Naruto was proud of the praise he was getting right now. After they finished discussing the training regiment, there was a loud noise that came through the house. It appeared the girls were done training for the day.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all being carried through the house by Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade with Zabuza behind them with Haku.

"Tsunade-hime! What did you do to those girls?! They looks like they been through hell!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hey! You know how I train! If they can't get through this then they will not make it out in the field!" Tsunade answered back. Before Naruto can but in on the argument Tsunade proceeded. "However, they did ask for the training and I am going to give it to them. Right now, I am working with Ino personally on my strength techniques. Anko here is helping Hinata with her taijutsu and ninjutsu. Shizune is taking care of Tenten on dodging and teaching her how to be more proficient with senbons. I am truly amazed at how strong these girls are. Ino and Hinata should already be High-chuunin. What the hell was Sensei doing not promoting them already?"

"Well, that's kinda our fault there Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said. Tsunade had a tick form on her forehead when she heard what Naruto said but decided to relax before she killed him. "What do you mean brat?"

"Well, me and Yakama-sensei wanted them to get promoted at the same time and we can all go into the finals together." Naruto explained.

"Well, if they don't get promoted by the end of the finals, there will be hell to pay." Tsunade said.

"Ya, these chicks aren't half bad kunoichi's. Hinata is actually coming into her own with this modified Jyuuken Taijutsu and I must say…………shes quite impressive." Anko said praising her little gaki.

"And that Tenten chick isn't too bad. Haku was giving her a hell of a time with her dodging exercises along with Shizune here. I think by the end of the month, she's going to be great long distance fighter." Chimed in Zabuza.

"Well, as long as they are getting trained and ready for the finals, I can't complain about the current situation." Naruto said feeling less worried about his girls.

Finally, after they talked a bit longer the girls were now waking.

"Hey there my lovely kunoichis how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Ino was the first one to speak. "Oh man am I sore! Where are we?"

"You're at my house. I told your fathers that you will be staying here for the evening since you're all pretty tired nonetheless." Naruto said.

"Ooooooo. Does that mean we get to share a room with you to sleep Naruto-kun?" Tenten said getting closer to her boyfriend.

"Ya, Tenten's right. We get to share a bed with you Naruto-kun?" Ino said seductively.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Naruto and laughing at his embarrassment. Everyone except Hinata.

"Ino, Tenten………….leave Naruto-kun alone. Besides……….you know he wants to sleep with me first." Hinata said.

Then all of a sudden everyone in the room burst into complete laughter as Naruto now fainted. They were also surprised at how Hinata can be so aggressive.

"Girls, you all will have you own rooms for the night. Tsunade-san, Shizune-chan, Jiraiya-sensei you three are more than welcome to stay here if you wish." Minato said.

"Thanks but no thanks. Me and Shizune will stay at my compound. I want to look into its archives anyways and see if there is anything I can teach the girls from there. Besides…………..last time I stay the night anywhere with Jiraiya……..well lets just say I woke up with a hangover and me and Jiraiya both in the full monty." Tsunade said with a slight blush.

"Oh c'mon Tsunade-hime! That was when we were twenty! You still holding that over me! I swear I didn't know what happened that night and I don't remember even doing anything." Jiraiya said.

"Still, until you quit your running around chasing younger women and peeping at the bathhouses, then you will never regain your chance with me. Come Shizune, we need to head out." Tsunade said before leaving.

"Minato-kun, I will see you tomorrow." Shizune said before giving Minato a soft kiss and leaving.

"Heh, looks like both our students have fallen for each other eh gaki?" Jiraiya said getting a kick out of the situation.

"Ya, ya sensei. If I remember correctly, you and Tsunade-san were quite the thing together back in the day. I don't know what happened but you should try and redeem yourself. You know you are not getting any younger." Minato said.

"*sigh* I wish I knew what I did Minato. I wish I knew. Anyways, this isn't the time to reminisce about the past. We need to get ready. Orochimaru is going to attack sometime during the chuunin finals. I'm off to see Sarutobi-sensei to coordinate the plans. Want to tag along Yakama, Minato?"

Both men nodded their heads and proceeded to follow Jiraiya in the shadows. Before they left however, they put Naruto in his room and showed the girls to theirs. Minato hoped they all didn't sneak into Naruto's room after they leave but then again…………….teenage hormones are a bitch nonetheless.

After they did all that, the group of three men left and went to the Hokage's office to talk plans.

* * *

(ROOT Headquarters)

Danzo was now supervising Sasuke's training when he was finished training with Kakashi. Danzo had nothing against the Elite Jounin sensei aside from his habitual tardiness. From what Sasuke said from Danzo, Kakashi planned to teach him a few Lightning techniques as well as his personal technique, the Chidori.

Danzo now had everything ready for the training schedule and all was going according to plan. Although Danzo didn't know how strong Naruto was, he wanted to be sure that Sasuke won a very overwhelming victory. If he does, then it will only help his plans so far along achieve success.

"Halt!" Danzo yelled as the ROOT member was going to go in for the kill.

"Sasuke-san, you are progressing well already as it is but I need to see more. We will get you your third tomoe in your eye however we will need to bush you to the brink of death." Danzo said coldly.

Sasuke was extremely tired at the moment but nodded his head. He had to get stronger and fast and if this was the way to do it then nothing will stop him.

"Sasuke, go home and rest. Report back here at the designated time and we shall continue. Also, if your teacher is late, you will make a note of it and average the time that it takes for him to meet. For all that time you are standing around, you should be training and you will report here to train should that happen. Now, Dismissed."

Sasuke turned and grabbed his things and went home. His body was extremely sore but this was what was require for power. Sasuke smirked as he walked home. _"Soon, the power will be mine and Itachi won't even stand a chance._"

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

Since the Hokage came in the office this morning till now in the evening, he's been frantically searching for the evidence he had on Danzo so that he can show the Shinobi members of the council. Unfortunately, it was missing.

The Hokage was now royally pissed and knew someone came in here and stole the evidence. Even though the other evidence was still there on the other people, Danzo's name was completely gone.

Soon, a knock was heard and three figures appeared in the room from the window. Jiraiya, Minato, and Yakama all showed up. "Hey old man, what you looking for?" Minato asked.

"Someone came in and stole the evidence we had on Danzo." the Hokage said.

The others in the room were shocked and wondered how this happened.

"I can only assume it was ROOT and Danzo that destroyed the evidence. Now without it, I can't execute him for the seals placed on your son Minato." Hiruzen said.

"Damn it! Well, as long as the others are executed its fine. But Danzo will get his soon enough. I swear it!" Minato said.

"Yes I believe you. But for now, what is it you three wish to speak to me about."

"Well, we want to talk about the plans for the invasion." Yakama said.

The four of them all planned through out the night and all were proud of what they came up with. Now it was only a matter of time to get the pieces in place and wait for a certain Snake to make his appearance.

* * *

(Senju Compound)

"Tsunade-sama, when do you plan to test this Haruno Sakura girl?" Shizune asked while going through scrolls on ninjutsu and medical jutsu.

"Well, I plan to test her tomorrow. If the girls say that she is willing to take everything I throw at her and keep coming back for more, then I don't see why not. Besides, you know how I always wanted to teach medics since the third shinobi war." Tsunade replied.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune, you think this water technique is too much for Hinata?"

Shizune looked it over. "No Tsunade-sama. I think it will work just fine for her. Did you find any Lightning techniques for Ino?"

"Unfortunately not yet. Remember, the Senju Clan specialized in Water, Earth, and Wood techniques. Anything else was not really left in scrolls, but that doesn't mean there are none here. Its just rare to find."

"Hai Tsunade-sama. I will keep looking."

* * *

(Following weeks)

The following weeks were extremely hard for Naruto and his girls. Minato, Jiraiya and Yakama were pushing Naruto to the brink of his physical limitations. They also got him to learn one more Doton technique just for his defenses. He now can combine both his Water Barricade and Earth wall to form the Mud Ramparts. It was tested against many techniques and was found to be extremely durable and able to take a lot of damage. As for Naruto's strength and speed training, they had Naruto up to about 200 Kilos of weight on Naruto's arms, legs, and lower back with seals. Naruto had grown used to the weight and could easily disable them should the need arise.

Tsunade had finished her strength training with Ino and taught the girls all the basic techniques for medical jutsu. Ino also learned a few Lightning techniques from Tsunade when she found a few scrolls in her library. Tsunade then helped her with refining her taijutsu skills as well as her dodging skills. Finally, Tsunade had Ino work her chakra reserves daily and now she can proudly say Ino was ready for the finals and the upcoming invasion.

Sakura proved that she can pass Tsunade's test but was not in the best physical shape. She then went to ask for help with Gai to get her into shape. She knew how Lee trained and how his sensei trained him but she was determined not to be a hindrance to her friends. She would have asked Tsunade herself but she knew that Ino was in the finals and that she was her sensei till then.

Hinata had also trained rigorously. Anko had pushed her hard and far in her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as well as her physical strength and Chakra reserves. Zabuza also helped the girl by helping her train with her own personal wakizashi. Ino had her own weapons with the Tonfas and Naruto had his Bo staff, Hinata didn't want to be left behind. She figured, if she came across a person that can stop her Jyuuken, she would need to rely on something else and so she picked out a special wakizashi at Tenten's shop which Naruto bought for her. It had the ability to focus chakra into it and was very light.

Finally, Tenten was now atleast a mid-chuunin ninja at this point. He dodging skills were now considered elite. She also had her Chakra reserves worked on and was now even deadlier with throwing weapons. As of now, her weapon of choice for throwing were senbon and kunai. If she was ever in a close range fight, she could fight with her Tachi sword. She was also receiving private lessons from Zabuza on how to be more proficient but Zabuza wouldn't show her his now dubbed "family techniques".

Now, all four genin were relaxing in the house of one Naruto Namikaze resting since tomorrow is the day. Already throughout the village, many dignitaries appeared and was being escorted around town by many of the jounins. Even the Raikage and the Kazekage were already here and staying at their hotels waiting for the next day events.

However, unbeknownst to the crowd, behind the scenes, many shinobi were preparing for war. There has been select groups of shinobi that were let in on the incoming invasion and were designated captains to take out certain areas before the plans began. Jiraiya were in charge of destroying the Frontal assault with his squad of Shinobi. Tsunade were to take out the Left flank of the invasion force along with her assault squad while she left Shizune to handle the hospital. And finally, Minato had himself and the ANBU units that were there to see his return on the right flank of the army.

Hiruzen also informed the Shinobi council about the disappearance of the evidence that implicated Danzo. They now said that since he had no evidence, they can't do anything about it. However, before their second meeting was concluded, Hiruzen said he would continue his investigation. The council agreed and told him to inform them of anything should the need arise.

Speaking of Danzo, he had concluded his training regiment for Sasuke along with the training for the use of the Curse Seal. Danzo was impressed at how well the training went. He told Sasuke to relax for the rest of the day and prepare for the finals. Sasuke agreed and went home to relax and prepare. Danzo on the other hand, went back to his office and started planning his next set of events.

As for the other contestants of the finals, they all prepared and trained hard for the upcoming events. They knew what was at stake and now they all rested and got ready for the following day.

* * *

(Namikaze Compound)

"Hey girls, you want to go in the lake and relax with a nice dip? Figure we just relax today and have some fun before the finals." Naruto said.

"Ya!" was the sound of all the girls and they went upstairs to grab their swimsuits.

After a few minutes everyone met up in the backyard near the beach front.

"I hope yall don't mind, but I planned this before I even asked and I invited some friends. That okay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we don't mind at all. Who did you invite?" Hinata asked.

"Them." Naruto said then pointed to one of the houses exits and out come the group. Shikamaru led the group and was followed behind with Chouji and Kiba. Behind them was Rock Lee and Sakura who seemed to be in a conversation with Shino. Anko and Zabuza were coming up along with Isaribi and Haku.

Isaribi was let out of prison less a few days after Tsunade got back. Tsunade looked at what was done to the girl and tried to reverse the process. She did the best she could and got rid of all the scales on her normal form and most of the scales in her transformation. The only thing left in her transformation was the scales on her hands, her feet which were still webbed, and a small portion on her back. Aside from that, she was completely cured. As a side effect however, it appeared she was given artificially a strong Water affinity while her own natural affinity was Wind.

Isaribi and Haku met via Tsunade and Naruto who suggested that Haku help Isaribi with training in Water and Wind manipulation. After some training exercises, Haku became quite interested with the girl and ever since they have not been apart. Haku and Isaribi were then placed on a team and were both given chuunin status by the Hokage to be trained under a predetermined sensei.

After Isaribi and Haku came into view, behind them was Yakama with Kurenai and the Hokage who decided to give himself a day of and leave a few Shadow clones in the Office to deal with everything. Should his presence be required, he would return. After the two Sarutobis and Kurenai entered, they were followed by Jiraiya and Tsunade with Minato who was henged as a normal person to keep his identity a secret and Shizune.

After everyone came into view, Naruto proceeded to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I know you all have been spoken to about the upcoming Invasion since most of you have been receiving more training to prepare, I wanted to thank you all for attending this day of relaxation. So let us just spend this day and enjoy ourselves. And yes, I have prepared accordingly." Naruto said and signaled his dad to come to his side.

Both brought out a couple scrolls and yelled, "Kai!"

In front of them were five long tables full of Towels, Drinks, and tons of Food.

"Lets have some fun!" Yelled out Naruto and sprinted and jumped into the lake.

Everyone was laughing at him and all of the genins proceeded to jump in after them with the exception of Shikamaru who just laid out a towel and stared at the clouds.

In the water, Lee challenged Naruto and Chouji to a water fight which they accepted and were splashing each other relentlessly. The girls were just laughing at them and joined in the fun along with Kiba and Shino.

Minato was sitting with Shizune next to him and were talking about little things while Jiraiya and Tsunade were drinking Sake. Finally, Tsunade had enough and took off her robe to reveal her own swimsuit which sent Zabuza, Hiruzen, Minato, Jiraiya, and Yakama all flying back with nosebleeds.

The genins were all laughing at the adults and but they were even holding back massive nosebleeds in fear of the consequences.

The other older females however, sent killer glares at Tsunade. Tsunade looked back and could only say one thing. "What? This is my only swimsuit and its not my fault I still look this good."

"Tsunade-sama, you have three other suits but you wanted to wear that one because of the looks you would get. Look at what you did to my Minato-kun!" Shizune said trying to wake Minato up.

"Ya, seriously Tsunade-san, with that rack you can really injure someone." Kurenai chimed in picking up her now boyfriend of two weeks Yakama.

"Please……………TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" Anko yelled earning sweatdrops from everyone still awake but a laugh from Tsunade.

After everyone calmed down, the fun started back up and now everyone was in the water having their own fun with the exception of the Hokage and Shikamaru since he was still watching the clouds.

"Hey Lee! I hope I get to fight you in the finals man. I really want to test my taijutsu against you." Naruto said.

"I hope with all my youthfulness that I have the chance to fight against you with all my flames!" Lee yelled.

"Lee, I thought we talked about that?" Sakura said elbowing him in the arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I will try to 'tone' it down like you wish." Lee said.

"Ha! I thought I'd never see the day that Sakura would have you whipped hard Lee!" Naruto said laughing hard.

However, Naruto was too busy laughing to see his girls and Sakura creeping up behind him.

"What was that Naruto-_san_" said a very menacingly looking Sakura with her friends behind her.

"Run Naruto! Run!" Kiba yelled.

However, it was already too late. The girls pounced on Naruto and drug him underwater and started to 'beat' him. Every was laughing at the spectacle that was going on.

"Hey, Zabuza. Want to head back to your place and play find the kunai?" Anko said softly into Zabuza's ear.

"Kami woman, are you still horny?" Zabuza answered back.

"Oh c'mon. I know you want a wife and all to start your clan and well hell, I am a hell of a catch, but I am a woman of needs! And I need your…………..sword!" Anko said.

"Look, if you become my wife, I will fuck you silly every day. Besides, don't you want to be part of a clan and a strong vicious one at that. I mean you know what I'm capable of, you know what techniques I can use and how I assassinate………….and get to have one of the vicious sons of bitches around as your personal fuck toy. What more can you want?" Zabuza replied.

"Damn you do make a tempting offer. But I still need a bit more time. I will give you my decision after the finals. Will that work for you now?" Anko asked.

"Fine. But until then………no more fucking around." Zabuza said.

At that statement Anko went into a temper tantrum that everyone watched. Upon seeing this, Zabuza quickly tried to defuse the situation but couldn't stop it. Finally he did the one that will work. He went up to her ear and whispered….. "Fine. Lets go play find the kunai. But for Kami sake no deep cuts this time. I can only take so much."

Anko immediately stopped, grabbed Zabuza's arm and dragged him back to his own compound.

"Hey Haku, where are hey going?" Yelled Kurenai.

"I don't know, I don't care, and I don't want to fucking think about it. The last time I wondered where they were, I found them with the bedroom door wide open going at it like wild monkeys and both had cuts all over their bodies." Haku replied.

Kurenai blushed at hearing this while everyone else laughed. After the laughter died down, everyone got out of the water, dried off, and began to eat the food. They all were enjoying themselves and were sharing mission stories among themselves and reliving some comedic moments.

After a couple of hours, everyone started to get tired and headed home. The only ones that stayed behind was Naruto and his girls, Minato who was now his normal self with Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Hey brats, you all ready for tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai!" Ino, Hinata, and Naruto said.

"I hope you three go far." Tenten said. "I will be there in the stands cheering you all on."

"Thanks Tenten-chan." Naruto said then gave a soft kiss to each girl. "Girls, I wish to speak with my dad and your dad's in private. I have a favor to ask of all of them. I will have a shadow clone go with each one of you to take you home and get some nice rest." Naruto said.

"What do you want to talk to my dad about?" Ino asked. Followed by the same question from Tenten and Hinata.

"Well, its something that I have been wondering lately and I need their inputs. So you girls go change and I will have my clones ready when you all get back down." Naruto said.

All the girls went upstairs with many questions running through their minds while the adults and Naruto stayed down stairs. After a few minutes the girls came back down and each one had a shadow clone with them to each of their houses.

After they left, Naruto went back to the front room and started speaking with his dad.

"So Naruto, what did you want to speak to me about." Minato asked with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune sitting wondering the same thing.

"Dad, I know you barely know the girls, but I feel as respect to you, I want your blessing to have a marriage contract placed with the girls after the chuunin exams and we be wedded after our three year training trip"

Everyone in the room was now shocked. They thought Naruto was going to wait for a bit longer but now he just dropped the big bomb.

"N-Naruto. I don't know what to say. Of course you have my blessing son!" Minato said and quickly hugged his boy. Everyone that was still there and congratulated the boy and told them how proud they were of him.

"Well, I just hope that the girls dads allow this to happen." Naruto said.

* * *

(Hyuuga Compound - Hiashi's office)

A branch member had notified Hiashi and his wife Hannah that Naruto Uzumaki was waiting for them. Hiashi told the branch member to bring him to his office.

Upon entering Hiashi's office, he saw the Hyuuga Clan head and his wife sitting and waiting for him to come in. As he entered he sat on a comfy pillow in front of them and proceeded to talk.

"Hiashi-sama, Hannah-sama, thank you for meeting me at the current hour. I know you are a busy man and woman but I wish to speak to both of you about some important business." Naruto explained.

"No need for formalities here my boy. You are as much family here as Hinata and Hanabi. Please, what do you wish to speak about." Hiashi said.

"Hehe, funny thing how you mentioned me being like family. You see…………I wish to make that a reality."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. Hiashi on the other hand thinks he knows where this is going.

"I want to marry Hinata Hyuuga. With your and Hiashi-sans permission, I wish to propose a marriage contract between myself and her to be wed when I come back from a training trip three years from after the exams."

Both Hiashi and Hannah weren't surprised that he asked that. They were just surprised he asked it so soon.

"You do know Naruto that you have to prove yourself to be a capable ninja in the eyes of the Hyuuga council, be either the clan head or clan heir of a clan, or contain a bloodline limit for this to be even considered." Hiashi said.

"That's okay Hiashi-san. I have two of those criteria met already. However, I cannot reveal which two it is until the Chuunin Exams. Should you find one of the ones I speak of worthy, will you make a marriage contract for my and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Hannah will have to think about this. However, should your claim be legitimate, then we will give you our daughters hand in marriage." Hiashi said.

"I hope so. Till then, see ya later Otou-san, Kaa-san." And with that Naruto poofed out of existence.

"Heh, you think he is part of a clan or even contain a limit?" Hannah asked.

"If it were completely up to me, I would have said yes immediately. But you know those elders. They can be a pain in the ass." Hiashi said in a down trodden voice.

"Hai, but remember you are the clan head. They must obey your ruling." Hannah said rubbing her husbands back.

"You know, without you, I don't know what I would have become."

* * *

(Yamanaka Residence)

"Daddy I'm home. You here?" Ino said coming through the front door in her home.

"Ya princess, I'm in the back with your mother." Inoichi yelled out

"Naruto's here to speak to you." Ino said entering the back.

"Ah Naruto-san, what do we owe the pleasure of?" Inoichi said

"Ino, if you please I'd like to speak to them privately." Naruto asked Ino.

"Beh, you're no fun. Well okay." Ino said and gave Naruto a kiss and went upstairs.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Inoichi asked.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka, I came here to ask a favor of you two. I want to have permission to wed Ino."

Both parents were shocked to hear this.

"N-Naruto-san. You are barely thirteen and you wish to wed my daughter?" Inoichi said confused.

"Hai. Not right now of course. I wish to have an arranged marriage contract so we can be wed after I return from my three year training trip." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you have to understand, this is a very big decision. Even if I allow it, will Ino even want to marry you?" Inoichi asked.

"Trust me Inoichi-sama, she will probably have a heart-attack once she hears about this." Naruto said with a soft laugh.

"Naruto, you don't even belong to a clan or a ninja of great renown yet. To ask this will cause pressure inside and out of my clan. I don't hold any hate for you even with you carrying the Kyuubi inside. However, I must protect my daughters image as clan heiress." Inoichi said.

"That's understandable. However, I wish for you to consider it. After the chuunin exams, please give me your answer if you could." Naruto asked.

"Hai. I can do that at the very least for you."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I must be off." Naruto said and poofed out of existence.

* * *

(Yakuri Residence)

"So, you wish to marry my daughter. Is that correct?" Yamada asked.

"Hai. I know I am young however, all I ask is for a contract to be betrothed to her when I return from my three year training trip after the exams." Naruto explained.

"You know what my boy, I still owe you for saving my girl as well as helping her train. She is a strong Kunoichi due to your influence and help. I would be honored to allow you to wed my daughter. I will draft the contract in the morning and delivered to the Hokage. All that would be needed is your signature." Yamada said.

"Thank you………..Dad." Both Naruto and Yamada laughed. Naruto then soon poofed out of existence.

* * *

(Following Day)

The day had finally come. It was the day of the chuunin exam finals. Everyone was now heading towards the Arena in the center of the village. All the dignitaries, Daimyo's, and Kage's were now in their own areas. However, it was the Kazekage and the Hokage that were sitting next to each other. The Raikage wished to stay close with his Bodyguards and his Daimyo.

However, in the background all the special units to take care of the invasion forces were all getting prepared. Each squad leader were now waiting for the signal to begin which was the start of the Exams. That would be signaled by a grand firework show.

Finally after everyone was gathering in, the horns were blowing as the contestants were gathering in. There were many cheers for the Uchiha and many boo's for Naruto. Then there were the other people cheering for their own village's contenders as well as everyone cheering on their friends that made it this far.

There was also a particular frenzy going on at the gambling area. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to increase their own income and placed some bets. To their surprise, the odds of Naruto beating Sasuke was about 2000:1. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other with cash symbols in their eyes.

Tsunade was the first to come up. "Hey, whats the max we can place as a bet?"

"Up to one million ryo. Anything more we cannot take." the bet taker said.

"Fine, I want to place a one million ryo bet on Uzumaki Naruto to win." Tsunade announce much to the surprise of everyone. They all started to laugh at such a suckers bet.

Jiraiya then came up to the same window. "Hey, I want to place 500,000 ryo bet on Uzumaki to win."

Everyone then started to laugh again as they thought there was no way in hell that the demon brat can win. Let alone against an Uchiha which in everyones eye he was god gift sent to the village. That was the only reason the bookies made the odds so high in favor of the Uchiha winning.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had a look in their eyes when they left that said we can actually retire after this and never do shinobi work again.

* * *

(Hokage's booth)

The Hokage looked on at everyone and decided to start the events. He stood at the front of his balcony and proceeded to silence the crowd so he can get on with the show.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Kage's and Daimyo's. And all the esteemed clans and dignitaries that came to join us on this beautiful day. Today, we finish the end of the Chuunin Exams. Today we have some fine matches which involve many of our own genins. Today, our first match will be Nara Shikamaru of the Leaf vs. Sabaku no Temari of the Sand."

The crowd cheers for both contestants.

"Next, we have a battle of the Hyuugas. Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata."

The crowd once again cheers them on.

"Thirdly, we have Akamichi Chouji of the Leaf vs. Gorou of Lightning. Afterwards, we have Rock Lee of the Leaf vs. Sabaku no Gaara from the Sand. And finally for our first round, we have Uchiha Sasuke of the Leaf vs……………..Namikaze Naruto of the Leaf!" the Hokage said proudly.

At the sound of Naruto heritage, everyone in the stadium went quiet. The Hokage was quite amazed at how quiet it gotten.

"And to prove he is truly the Heir to the Namikaze clan, he has given his blood to be compared and analyzed to that of the Fourth Hokage. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the last Namikaze!" The Hokage yelled.

After that there was a mixture of yelling and cheering going on. People couldn't believe that the demon brat was actually related to their beloved Fourth Hokage. Others were looking at Naruto closely and they couldn't deny the fact that he does look like him.

In the Hyuuga section, Hiashi turned to his wife, "I believe I have a marriage contract to create don't you think?"

"I do believe so husband."

In the Yamanaka area, Inoichi's wife turned to him and said, "Darling, I believe that the image of your princess will be fine. Look at the boy, he does look like the Yondaime doesn't he?"

Inoichi turned to his wife, "Hai. That he does my beautiful sunflower. Now, after the exams, lets get that contract made. I believe my daughter is in capable hands."

With Yamada and his wife. "I believe we made the right choice giving him the right to marry our daughter. Now the thing is, will he use the CRA."

With Danzo, Homura and Koharu, they were fuming. They couldn't believe that the Hokage had released such information into the public at such a public event. Now they are going to have a hard time trying to contain this information.

Back with the Hokage, he proceeded to speak again.

"Now, before we start he matches, I have a…………..special presentation to give the audience. Will Hitoro Hyuuga, Ichi Yamanaka and Kaito Yamanaka please come to the arena." The Hokage said.

All three men came down but had worried looks on their faces. They were wondering what was going on and why they were being called. Danzo on the other hand knew why and couldn't believe the Hokage was doing such a thing……………he didn't know the old man had it in him.

After all three were down there, the Hokage proceeded to talk.

"You three gentlemen………………are hereby order to be executed for crimes against Namikaze Naruto. Your crimes are placing seals on the body of said person trying to prohibit his growth. Such actions can not go unpunished. We found the seals, released them, matched your signatures to them and found evidence convicting each one of you." The Hokage said.

The crowd was shocked that the Hokage was actually ordering a public execution. For three members of a clan no less. And the kicker was that they did it against the Kyuubi brat! They should be praised for trying to deny the boy his right to be a ninja not punished.

"And, your executioner shall be…………him." The Hokage said and a person appeared in the hallway from where the competitors went to wait till their matches. The figured that emerged was one Naruto Namikaze.

"Ha! You expect that child to defeat the three of us?! I am a chuunin and my father is a special jounin. I can only assume that the Hyuuga here is a jounin as well. Bring on the little brat, I'll be glad to finish the job this time!" Yelled Ichi.

Kaito and Hitoro were shocked that they were found out but almost bursted into laughter when they heard that the boy that is supposed to execute them is the brat.

As soon as Naruto stood in front of them, he unsealed his Bo Staff and activated the blade at the end of it.

"At you command Hokage-sama." Naruto yelled.

"You may execute them." The Hokage replied.

Ichi then looked at the boy and spoke, "You remember me boy! I'm going to enjoy killing you this time around!"

And with that Ichi charged Naruto, but before he could land a punch, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Kaito.

"You are hereby granted death for the crimes of placing seals on me." Naruto said in a cold voice.

By the time Kaito and Hitoro realized what happened, Naruto had already stuck his blade into the heart of Kaito thus dropping him to the ground with a loud thud. Dead.

The whole crowd was shocked at what happened. The Kyuubi brat………….a mere genin……….dropped a special jounin without even trying. Hitoro then activated his byakugan knowing that this boy was holding a lot back. When he looked at his coils, Hitoro was shocked. He only seen coils like that in seasoned jounins.

Ichi looked back and saw his father drop dead. He then turned into a rage driven man and took out a kunai and charge at the boy. "You will pay for that Kyuubi brat!"

Naruto just stood there as calm as ever. As soon as Ichi came close to him and thrusted his kunai forward, Naruto dodged and brought his blade down at the back of Ichi's head. Decapitating him.

Once again, the crowd was shocked at how cruel the boy was but then again it is necessary if you are an executioner.

"I must say brat, you are quite strong but you are no match for a Hyuuga. Let alone a Hyuuga elder. Prepare to die Kyuubi scum!" Hitoro then charged at Naruto.

Naruto however just stood still waiting for the strikes to come. As soon as Hitoro got close, he yelled, "You are within my field of Divination! Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (_Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms)_! 2 Strikes! 4 Strikes! 8 Strikes! 16 Strikes! 32 Strikes! 64 Strikes!"

Hitoro hit every strike on Naruto but was shocked the boy was still standing. "You know what, I'm glad I had Hinata help me with this technique to counter the Jyuuken. Chakra Pulse!" Naruto yelled before reopening each one of his tenketsus back up. Before Hitoro can comprehend what just happened, Naruto quickly grabbed the back of Hitoro's head and brought his knee up to his face with a sickening crunch.

From what can be seen, Naruto had just broken the nose and cracked the Supraorbital Arch aka the eye bones. Naruto then quickly followed through with a sweep and took the Hyuuga down. While on his back Naruto spoke. "You are the true monster of this village. Placing seals on a young boy not even a threat to you. If I truly was the beast, don't you think I would have destroyed the village already. Be happy that you are going to be finished off quickly."

"You will always be hated in this village you little fucking brat. Even if I die, the Hyuuga will have their revenge!" Spat Hitoro.

"Heh, who do you think ordered your execution. Look at Hiashi, and tell me what you see." Naruto countered

Hitoro looked on at Hiashi and was shocked to see a smirk on his face. "Hiashi……..that damn basta" before he can even finish, Naruto brought his blade down and cut the head off the Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, it is done. May I go back and wait for my match?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Thank you Namikaze Naruto. I know there was very little we can do to repay you for the crimes committed against you however I hope this little bit of justice was enough." the Hokage replied.

"Hai. This is enough justice. I do not enjoy the bloodshed I caused however it was necessary. Thank you Hokage-sama."

Naruto then left the arena while the clean up crew well ………….cleaned up.

"Well everyone, I'm sorry for that barbaric scene however it was necessary. This will serve as an example for those who wish to punish those that had something pushed onto them that was out of their control. These crimes will not be tolerated. Now before we go and ruin everything, we still have the exams to have." The Hokage said.

After fifteen minutes, the clean up crew straightened up the exam area and the Hokage spoke again.

"Now that everything is set, Let the Exams begin!"

And with that a grand spectacle of fireworks was displayed making everyone stare in awe.

* * *

(Minato's Team)

"Aight team, theres the sign! Lets move out!" Minato said.

"Hai, Namikaze-sama!" the ANBU unit said.

* * *

(Team Tsunade)

"Alright team this is how its going to work. I am support. Gai, Yugao, Hawk, you are our front liners! Haku and Kurenai and you two ANBU units your our Ranged support. Now everyone understands what is to be done! NOW LETS END THIS SO CALLED INVASION!" Tsunade roared.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Each of them yelled

* * *

(Team Jiraiya)

"Aight guys listen up! Zabuza, Me, Asuma, and you three ANBU units will take the Front line. Shibi, you and Shikaku along with the other two ANBU units are to take ranged support. Now that everyone knows their assignments, Lets do this!" Jiraiya said.

"Hai Jiraiya-sama.

* * *

(Author's Notes.)

Well there we have it folks. The next chapter! Well I hope everyone is having a good time reading the story so far. I know I had fun writing this one. Sorry for disappointing everyone on not being able to kill danzo……………yet. But for now, I need him to make the story go the way I want it to go.

And yes, Sasuke is training with Danzo now so expect him to be a bit stronger. And no I will not reveal anything yet until his fight with Naruto.

Now with the executions…………….too easy? I didn't want to drag it out too much however I hope I didn't make it too easy. Either way, they are dead.

Finally, Tell me what you think about the marriage contracts and how Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are leading the teams to attack the Sound/Sand. Let me know yall. Till next time!

LEAVE MOOAR REVIEWS!!!

Chapter 12: Finals, Finals, Finals


	13. Chuunin Exam Finals

Hey guys and welcome back to another thrilling chapter of Naruto Rise to glory. I know I know I have a lot to answer for as to why I twisted the plot as I did with Danzo but you must realize this………….I really really need him. I plan on taking the story in a direction that I originally intended however I was not able to due to how I was going with the story so far.

Now many of you are asking, "Hey, how did Danzo know about the information on him" or "How did he even get the information from the Hokage's office" or lastly "How can the Hokage only leave the information out like that and what about the guards for the office?" I can easily answer those. For those that read the manga……………….cmon. In the early days of the manga, Naruto easily got into the Hokage's office without even being a genin yet and stole the Forbidden Scroll, defeated the Hokage albeit with a pervy jutsu but he still got far away before the Hokage called the guards and as for guards………..there was only 2 Chuunin guards. Now think about that for a minute, if Naruto at that young age can do that to two chuunin guards, then logically two ROOT ANBU units can get in and out without even leaving their presence.

Finally as to how Danzo knew, well, that's easy. It is within my mind that Danzo has tabs on every little thing in the village. He possibly knew about the secret Shinobi meeting or even the information that was being collected on him cuz well cmon, he's a sneaky conniving old bastard that I wish was dead but I need him…………for the time being. Anyways, the only thing I can GUARANTEE that he does not know about is the revival and return on the Yondaime.

I truly hope that answers everyones questions so far about why I left a major plot hole with that but like I said, I need him for now. But don't worry…………..he will get his just desserts.

Now we are heading down the stretch onto the finals and the upcoming invasion. I hope everyone will like the fights and how they go down. Now without any further ado here………..we………….GO!!!

Chapter 12. Chuunin Exam Finals!!!

* * *

(Hokage's Booth)

"Kukuku, Hokage-sama, I did not know you had it in you for public execution. I thought the years have dwindled down your attitude towards such brutality." said the Kazekage.

"Ah, that is very true. The years have not been great to me however my will is as strong as ever. The people needed to see the punishment for such acts so that it may deter this from ever happening again."

"Ah, that is true, but tell me, do you think that the people will fall for this act?"

"Honestly Kazekage-sama, I do not believe so. There is still too much animosity towards the boy for reasons I cannot divulge. I had hoped that the release of the information that he is the last and only heir to the Namikaze name would ease the tension between him and the villagers. However, by the looks of most, I do not believe it is enough."

"Well, lets not dwell on this conversation and let us watch the finals Lord Hokage." _"Heh, yes you old fool. Lets watch my Sasuke. He will soon come to me and gain all the power I have to offer him but in return his eyes will belong to me!" _

* * *

(Private Section)

"I can't believe the damn Hokage made such an accusation about that damned Kyuubi brat. There is no way he is the last Namikaze. He should have brought this up with the council before going out on wild assumptions." fumed Homura.

"Quite true. And where did he get this assumed blood from the Yondaime to be compared against the brat? It sounds like he is just trying to sway the villagers thought process about the boy." Mused Danzo.

"None the less, we must control said information before it becomes wide spread. Damn Hiruzen, I thought he would have more smarts to do something like this." Koharu said.

"And what about the Namikaze Compound?" Homura said.

"It is impossible to get in there without fresh Namikaze blood. Trust me I have tried with my ROOT members to try and get the secrets from there. There is no way that boy can have gotten in. Just to be sure, after the exams, I will have my ROOT units head there and check the place." Danzo said.

* * *

(Ground Floor)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! As our Hokage said, we are to now begin the finals for the Chuunin Exams!" Yelled the proctor. The crowd was going nuts and couldn't wait to see the matches. Now all the contestants were waiting for their names to be called so that they can perform and show what skills they can do and how strong they are.

"Now, lets start the finals with our first participants. Hailing from the Leaf, we have the son of the Famed Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara!" The crowd cheered as Shikamaru slowly rolled down walked down the stairs with a bored look on his face.

"And his opponent, hailing from the windy sands of Suna, we have the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage, the Wind Mistress, Sabaku no Temari!" There were many boos coming from the Leaf but that is to be expected since she was a foreigner going up against one of their own.

"You both know the rules. Its an all out battle. When the proctor says stop, you stop. Killing is allowed but the proctor will stop the match before that can happen. Now Proctor, please come out and call the match." The announcer yelled.

Out of the hallway walked Hayate slowly taking his time walking to the arena.

"Alright genin, you know the rules. Now, let the start of the first match……………BEGIN!" Hayate yelled and jumped back.

(The match will go exactly as it did in canon since I'm just way too damn lazy to rewrite the whole match.)

* * *

(In the Contestant booth)

"Naruto-kun, don't you feel any remorse for killing those people? I know what they did to you was wrong and all but still, taking a life isn't supposed to be easy." Chouji asked as he walked next to Naruto while watching the match.

"Chouji, I know what you mean and I do feel a slight bit of remorse only because they did have families, friends, and I think lovers but I won't know now. However, for what they did to me, it demanded justice. The Hokage could have asked anyone else to do the executions however, I wanted to do them myself. I know it sounds weird but I felt like I needed to do this." Naruto replied wincing at the attack Temari used against Shikamaru.

"But Naruto-kun, why did they announce your name as Namikaze? I thought you wanted to keep that a secret?" Ino asked.

"Ya, I did but I thought I told you girls that it was going to be revealed in the finals?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We will always love you for you." Hinata said before grabbing the left arm of Naruto.

Neji and Sasuke looked on with nothing but disgust. They both couldn't wait to get their hands on their opponents and beat them to within an inch of their lives.

Neji, however, was possibly going to try to take down the Hyuuga heiress as per the orders of the Hyuuga elders.

* * *

(Flashback 7 years ago)

"_Neji come here please. We have to talk with you without your parents and his brother." One of the Hyuuga Elders explained leading him to the Main branch council room._

"_What do I owe the elders on this occasion? Have I done something wrong? Am I going to receive another seal like the caged bird?" Neji asked sounding a bit worried as well as irritated but kept his stoic body firm._

"_No not at all Neji. We wish to speak about how the Hiashi has been getting soft lately. We wish to make a proposition to you. We know that your father has the same ideals as his foolish brother but we believe that you should be the main clan heir and rightful ruler of the clan." Another Hyuuga elder explained._

"_Neji, I wish to make you this offer. When we believe you are ready, we will remove that pitiful fool Hiashi and his family and place you as head heir and rightful clan head. In return, we want you to break the mind, body, and soul of cousins. Hate them. Detest them. It is their fate to be banished and exiled from the clan and it is your destiny to take their place. What do you say?" the elder proposed seeing a bit of a smile already forming on the face of the young Hyuuga prodigy._

"_My answer is yes. If I receive private teachings and help in the traditional Hyuuga practice of Jyuuken and our other taijutsu techniques, then I believe I will do what is needed. You are right elders. It is their fate to be banished from the clan and I take their place. If the clan becomes one, there is only disaster waiting to be brought upon us." Neji replied with great confidence. He knew this was the right thing to do even if his parents didn't agree with him. He will be clan head and the Clan will be greater for it._

"_Then do not disappoint us Neji." The elder finished before leading the others out of the room all with sick smiles across their face._

* * *

(Present)

"_Soon Lady Hinata, you and your family will be put in their place. Long have I had to suffer being in the branch family. Soon, I will be in my rightful place. Neither you, your family, or my family will stop me. This is my destiny. This is your fate!_" Neji thought and couldn't wait for his next match.

"Hey, looks like Shikamaru's match is over. Damn that lazy bastard. He just had to give up." Ino said.

Down on the arena floor, Shikamaru had just given up his match against Temari since he didn't have enough chakra left to fight. The crowd was a bit peeved that he gave up. Temari was also shocked to see this but wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She still had the energy for the invasion to come and since he gave up, that was less energy for her to use.

* * *

(Team Jiraiya)

With Team Jiraiya, the preemptive strike that was called was a huge success. The units that were on guard on the outside perimeter of the main camp was unaware of Zabuza as he silently killed all 6 chuunin guards himself.

Jiraiya, Asuma, and his ANBU team then proceeded to take out the perimeter guards inside the camp which was only twenty men. After all guards were taken out, Jiraiya had all his members of his team to take watch and spread out. When he was alone, he had one of his toads go inside the camp and scout around.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, his toad returned. "Lord Jiraiya, I have the report of the units stationed here." the small blue and white toad said.

"Go ahead. What do we have to deal with." Jiraiya asked.

"So far, I have estimated about a hundred or so low to mid chuunin ninja's in the entire area as well as thirty or so high chuunin to low jounin. They are all mixed together in both Sand and Sound ninja. I also have a report to give to you from Minato's group. Do you wish to hear it?" the toad asked.

"Hai."

"Minato and his group has estimated that the legion they are about to face is about fifty mid chuunin and twenty low jounins. He has said that reinforcements will not be needed for them and if you need them just signal." The toad said before poofing out of existence.

"Peh! That damn gaki. Like I need any extra help. I have three ANBU groups, Asuma, Myself and Zabuza………………hehe, this is going to be fun." Jiraiya said.

Just as he was about to call his group over, a slug appeared.

"Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade has reported in. She said that their group contains sixty Chuunin and only fifteen low jounins."

"Thank you Katsu. Your services are no longer needed. You may leave."

As soon as the slug poofed, Jiraiya summoned two more small toads and gave his reports tot hem and had them go give them to Minato's and Tsunade's groups.

"Alright every, gather up. Now, Zabuza, you will take one ANBU Team and proceed to attack the Left flank. Cause as much hysteria and damage as you can do. Asuma, take one group with you and go to their rear flank. Prevent their escapes. I will take the last and proceed right up the gut." Jiraiya commanded.

Everyone nodded and went to their assigned target area. They all waited for the signal to attack at once. Jiraiya then summoned one of the larger toads and proceeded to head to the middle of the group.

Everyone in all groups saw the toad including Minato and Tsunade and each group proceeded to attack at once so that no communication can be had between the three separate groups of the army.

* * *

(Back in the Arena)

"The next match is now scheduled to begin. Both combatants hail from the esteemed Hyuuga clan. Both are deadly Taijutsu fighters and both are related to the Clan Head Hiashi Hyuuga. Now I present to you, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata!" the announcer said.

The crowd was quite warm to both the Hyuuga contestants. Everyone cheered for both of them and looked to them as both potential chuunin hopefuls. However, in the Hyuuga clan sections, all the Elders were looking on with hope and sick smiles. They remember the deal they made with Neji and they trained him privately ever since. They, however, did not know about the training Hinata received however they are not worried.

Back in the arena, Hinata and Neji stood facing each other. Hinata had a soft look to her while Neji glared at here with much hate.

"Hinata-sama, you should just give up now. Save us both the time and your embarrassment from this match. It is already decided by fate that you should lose. You are weak and no longer any use to the Hyuuga name." Neji spoke

"Neji-nii-san, why would you say such cruel and cold things. I thought I have been warm to you and kind these years and so have yours and my family. What happened?" Hinata asked.

"It is not of your concern. You are pathetic and I will defeat you here. Fate has already decided the outcome of this match in my favor!" Neji said.

"I don't know what happened to you but I will wake you up!" Hinata said back.

"Well, enough of the talk you two. You both know the rules. Begin!" Hayate said and jumped back.

Both Hyuuga's activated their KG and stood with hard stares at each other. After a few minutes and a restless crowd, Neji was the first one to make his move and charged at Hinata.

Both were now locked in a strong Taijutsu battle. Each strike that Neji aimed at Hinata was being parried or redirected as to hit her tenkestus.

Neji was completely on the offensive and making quick sharp strikes to her arms, legs and abdomen only for them to be redirected each time. Hinata on the other hand was quickly analyzing Neji's strength and determining how strong he is. She was quite impressed at his current growth but she knew she was not as strong as her. However, if he hits some of her tenketsu's then she can be in real trouble.

After a fierce taijtusu battle, Hinata tried to go for a leg sweep only for Neji to jump over it. However, while he was in mid air, Hinata turned around quickly and sent two fist into Neji's stomach forcing him back a few steps.

"Heh, you got your one free shot Hinata, now prepare to be defeated." Neji yelled and a seal appeared underneath them.

"Now, you will fear my strength and I will show you your fate! You are within my field of Divination! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four strikes!" Neji yelled and started to strike out at Hinata, but unknown to him, she yelled out as well.

"Eight Trigrams of Protection: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled.

For each strike thrown out at Hinata, it was countered and neutralized by her strikes. By the end, Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga clan looked on in disbelief.

"How did you do that?!" Neji roared.

"That is my own style to stop the main attack of the Hyuuga. We have grown stagnant Neji, we need to develop a more broad range of attacks. If we face someone in combat that can counter our own Jyuuken, then what good is our taijutsu?" Hinata said.

"That will never happen! Our Taijutsu is the best in the village and the elemental nations! Nothing can defeat it! And now I will show you why!" Neji yelled and proceeded to attack her again.

Neji started throwing even quicker strikes at her body only for Hinata to dodge each strike. Neji was growing very frustrated and tried to land a leg sweep. Hinata did a backflip and put a bit of distance between them.

"Very impressive Hinata-sama, but not good enough! You are within my field of divination! Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Strikes!" Neji said.

"You won't learn will you cousin! Eight Trigrams of Protection: Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled

As both attacks were cancelling each other out, Neji had planned this and stopped at thirty-two strikes. "Try and dodge this Hinata-_sama_" he said as if it was poison. "Kaiten!"

* * *

(Hyuuga Section)

"How does Neji know the rotation!? That's a main Family jutsu!" Hizashi said looking towards his brother.

"I'm sorry brother, but I did not teach him that." Hiashi said looking at the elders with their smiles on. "But I believe I do know but I can't prove it."

"I hope Hinata will do okay." Hanabi said hold her mother closely.

* * *

Hinata was already too close and took a major shot into her body that launched her into the wall and cracked it.

"Heh, it seems that you were too weak to even put up a challenge. Proctor, call the match." Neji said before turning around.

"You know what Neji, you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent." a voice said before a large stream of water made its way hitting Neji and sending him crashing into the wall.

Hinata was standing tall and barely breathing hard. Neji however had taken a direct hit from her water jutsu and was slowly getting up.

"Tsh! Figures you would need cheap attacks to hit me with! It doesn't matter, fate still has decided that I will be the victor." Neji said standing back up.

Neji then began to run at her again and he went into his full Jyuuken stance and once again started striking her body. Hinata had dodged a strike to her arm and countered by grabbing Neji's overextended arm and throwing him to the ground.

She quickly followed up with a strong axe kick to his gut only for him to roll out of the way and barely dodge. She pounced Neji as he stood up and now she was the one on the offensive. Neji was taken back by this as he had never seen Hinata so aggressive before.

"Here is one of my great techniques Neji, Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Snake Strikes!" Hinata yelled and she proceed to strike each one of Neji's tenketsus. He tried to block or dodge them but she was too quick. Each strike that hit felt like a snake sinking its fangs into him.

After taking all the sixty four strikes, Neji was now wobbly on his feet. He never felt pain like that before however he cannot give up. If he loses, then the caged bird seal gets placed on him and he cannot take a punishment such as that.

"Please Neji, do not continue the fight, more than three quarters of your chakra is shut down and you can barely walk." Hinata pleaded.

"No! I will not lose to a pathetic excuse of a Hyuuga such as yourself! I did not want to show this technique but I guess I have no choice. Prepare to meet your end Hinata! Eight Trigrams: Destructive Mountain Fist!" Neji yelled and punched the air in front of Hinata.

Little did she know that it was too late to dodge the incoming attack. Before she knew it, a wave of chakra impacted her entire body and sent her crashing into the wall breaking it and sending her three feet into the ground.

Neji was now struggling to stand up. Even with his tenketsus released, that attack was still draining on his body and extremely taxing. Now he fell to one knee breathing very hard. "Heh, *pant* you intrigued me slightly Hinata, however *pant* it was still not enough! Proctor, call the match its…….." before Neji can complete his sentence, he was sent flying a few feet in front of him and landed on his face.

He turned around and saw Hinata standing there as if she didn't even get hit by the attack. "Neji, that was one of our most powerful clan attacks. I'm surprised to see you use it. However, I knew what was coming and I covered my entire body with Chakra. I call it my Chakra Body Armor. Its quite draining and can only be used for very short durations, however, the effect is as you can see. That strike was nullified and thus did no real damage. However, I don't know what to say about that log over there." Hinata said and pointed to the ground.

Neji and Hinata could have then sworn they heard something about "All Hail the Mighty Log! Praise it!" but both shrugged it off. "Neji, I give you this last chance, please give up."

"Never! I will destroy you!" Neji quickly tried to get up and charge Hinata. However, she got ready for another technique. "You are within my field of divination! Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight……" Before he can unleash a devastating Taijutsu attack Hinata yelled out, "Juuho Soushiken _(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)_!"

Then in Hinata's hands, chakra to form into two lions heads. After dodging the first attack from Neji, she got in close and sent her fists directly into Neji's chest hard. Neji went flying as he was coughing up blood and he smacked into the wall with a sickening thud. The effect was instantaneous. Neji slumped over and fell face down.

"Hyuuga Neji is no Longer able to continue! Winner of the Match, Hinata Hyuuga!" The Proctor yells.

The crowd goes insane seeing such a spectacular match such as that. But, in the Hyuuga section, there was much shock being held by the Elders. They all couldn't believe the strength that Hinata had and her will was imaginable. She just beat the clan proclaimed prodigy that was trained by the Elders themselves in most of the techniques that he was able to do.

Hiashi and Hizashi were however very impressed.

"Brother, you daughter performed admirably. She is turning into a fine kunoichi. She has your strength and her mothers will. She will be a force to reckon with." Hizashi said.

"Hai, that she will. Your son did very well himself. I wish I can prove who trained him in the main family arts, however, I will not hold it against him. Hopefully, this little match knocked him off his high horse about fate and predestined actions and events. All that is just nonsense." Hiashi said with his wife nodding her head.

Back on the floor, the medics were tending to Neji. They stabilized him, put him on a gurney and carried him out of the arena and into the infirmary.

"Brother, I'm going to go talk to my son."

"Hai, don't be too long."

Hizashi left the stands to go visit his son while Hiashi and the rest of the family stayed behind. The elders were looking on with disdain at the little Hyuuga heiress how this could have happened. However, there was nothing they can do as of now. They would have to bide their time until they can get rid of Hiashi and his family.

* * *

(Back at the Contestant's Booth)

"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Naruto said picking up his girlfriend and giving her a deep and powerful kiss.

Ino was looking on with a bit of jealousy wanting to have a kiss like that. Well, if she needed to beat her opponent to get one, then so be it. She then strolled over to Naruto who was laughing at Hinata while she was in a daze.

"Naruto-kun, you know I might have to face Hinata in the next round. I hope if I win I can get a kiss like that." Ino said a bit seductively. Naruto chuckled and gave her a deep and powerful kiss herself.

"You never have beat anyone to get a kiss like that. You only need to ask Ino-chan." Naruto said. However, this did not register with Ino since she was not completely in her own little fantasy world.

"Hey blondie, can you teach me that?" Kankuro asked walking over.

"Heh, I wish I could but its kinda something that can't be taught. It's just something that is picked up or observed." Naruto said.

Kankuro pouted back to his area next to his sister while she was laughing at him. Although Kankuro had not won his match, they allowed him to be up there with his team for moral support. Although it wasn't seen, Gaara himself let out a small smile at the incident. However, he needed to keep his mask up for now until the invasion.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"Well, that was a fight to remember but don't forget folks that's just the beginning of the finals! Now for our next match, Hailing from deep within the mountains, we have Gorou of the Lighting. His opponent is the strong willed and strong bodied man of the Leaf, Akamichi Chouji!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd was getting worked up at the time and now they were in a frenzy for the next fight. Although it wasn't big names, it was still a home fighter against a foreigner.

Gorou and Chouji began strolling down the stairs and onto the floor.

Going on in Gorou's head, he was thinking of strategy. _"This kid ain't too bad. He might give me trouble. That earth jutsu he has is pretty troublesome but it can't stop my lightning attacks. I'm going to have to play this smart."_

Chouji however was just determined to do his best. He knew he was an underdog but he didn't care. As long as he can prove to everyone he was chuunin material, then it was enough for him.

"You both know the rules. Begin!" Hayate said and jumped back.

"You know what kid, you should just give up now. There's no way you can beat me." Gorou said trying to play the mind games.

"I'm never one to give up in a fight." Chouji said.

"Fine by me but you gotta remember here, you are no where near ready for me, you big fat slob!" Gorou said.

The whole crowd grew deathly silent. Everyone in the village knew how sensitive the Akamichi clan was about their weight and to call one fat usually meant doom for the person.

"What………….did….you…….call……….me?" Chouji said in a very cold voice.

"Heh, I called you fat! What are you going to do about it lardo?" Gorou said.

Before he can even react, Chouji was already upon him. Gorou tried to block a shot to his stomach but heard Chouji said at the last second. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Chouji's entire right arm grew to three times its normal size just before it hit. Gorou was a bit shocked to see this but was too late to dodge. He took a hard shot to his body and was sent back fairly far. When he looked up, he seen Chouji was already charging him again but this time he saw both the boy's arms expand and being brought down in a sledgehammer motion.

Gorou jumped out of the way and dodged a possibly very dangerous attack.

"You wont get away from me that easily!" Chouji said and went through some hand signs.

"Doton: Doryuudan _(Earth Dragon Bullet)_!" Out of the ground, a dragons head popped out and several projectiles started to form and shoot out at Gorou.

Gorou was having a touch time so far dodging each attack. However, he was looking on and saw that Chouji was slightly breathing hard. He knew this technique takes a lot out since it was a B-rank technique and to sustain is a bit trying on the body.

Chouji released the technique and tried to catch his breathe. Gorou saw an opening and charge in. Chouji saw this and went into a defensive stance. Before he got too close, Chouji recognized that a bolt of electricity was coming off his body and he remembered what happened in the prelims.

When Gorou struck, Chouji tried to redirect the attack to the ground but he felt a little bit of what he thought. His hand went slightly numb and he jumped back.

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered my Raiton Armor. It does take a lot of control to make it work but this is my specialty. The Raikage himself taught me the technique. He told me I had the best control out of all my team members and he personally taught me two techniques. This one and another. I don't plan on revealing that one yet. Now, lets continue!" Gorou said and charged back at Chouji.

Chouji himself was not one of the most flexible guys but he knew how to dodge………….even if it was by an inch of his body. He could feel the static shock grazing his body every time he dodging a strike. Finally, Chouji caught a break as Gorou overextended a kick to his head.

Chouji went through a few hand signs and yelled "Doton: Earth Pillars!"

With that said three large pillars of earth erupted out of the ground and nailed Gorou in the stomach and the legs and was launched back.

Chouji was breathing heavier now and had to try and finish this fight quick. He charged back at Gorou before he can get his footing. Gorou saw this and tried to right himself quickly and set the Raiton armor back in place. However, he was too late. Chouji got close and expanded his leg to be brought down on Gorou's shoulders.

Gorou dodged as he saw the leg go two feet into the ground. When Chouji's legs got brought up, he noticed something off.

"I see. You are using your earth jutsu like my Raiton Armor. Smart, but futile. You should know that Lightning based attacks are strong against earth based. But if you wish to continue, lets go." Gorou said.

Chouji then took off on the offensive as Gorou activated his Raiton armor and they both clashed in the middle of the arena. Each was trading blows for blows. Chouji landed a few decent shots but Gorou was looking better.

After a five minute battle, Gorou countered a right cross Chouji threw with a Swift leg shot to his exposed ribs that sent Chouji flying into the trees nearby. Chouji stood up but was holding his side now and was coughing up some blood.

"_Damn, he's a lot stronger than I thought. That damn Raiton armor is a pain to get passed and he's dodging each one of my jutsus. I have to come up with something."_ Chouji thought to himself.

"Well, I must say. You are lasting longer than I thought. However, its time to end this." Gorou said and started signing. "Raiton: Lightning Javelin!" Gorou yelled and started producing a long spear out of lightning in front of him.

Chouji was now very nervous and quickly ran through some signs himself. "Doton: Earth Wall!" A large wall appeared in front of Chouji trying to block the attack that was to come.

"Like I said, your earth techniques are nothing against my lightning!" Gorou said and launched his javelin at Chouji. As soon as the javelin hit the wall, it was being stopped but only shortly. Soon, the wall cracked and broke and the javelin went through and pierced Chouji's side that sent him again into the tree.

Chouji then tried to stand but quickly fell down to the ground hold the same side that took a heavy blow from the earlier kick he received. He was not bleeding from the same side and couldn't move.

"Akamichi Chouji is no longer able to due battle. Winner - Gorou of Kumo!"

* * *

(Raikage's Area)

"Hmmm, the boy did quite well. Although he does need a lot of practice. Are you sure you wish to continue to help him along the way Raikage-sama." Asked one of his guards.

"Hell ya! That boy is going to be the greatest Ninja and the Strongest to ever come out of Kumo! I will have my younger brother train him when we get back and he will be a hell of a force to reckon with!" The Raikage said flexing his muscles while boasting. Many of his guards sweat dropped at this.

* * *

(Fighter's Booth)

"Damn, that kumo nin is pretty tough." Naruto said.

"Hai, but I think Chouji was a bit outmatched. He has grown strong though. I saw it through out the match. What about you Hinata?" Ino asked

"Ya, Chouji has trained a lot from what I can tell. He does have a ways to go though. If he can master his clans mastery of the body expansion jutsu and more doton jutsus, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with." Hinata said.

"Well, as long as I known Chouji, he always wanted to be stronger just so that he can get another opportunity to spar with you in fierce combat Naruto. Every time he visits me, he always wants to train, its just too troublesome." Shikamaru said coming up from the back.

"Shika, everything is troublesome to you." Naruto said earning a few chuckles from some of the others.

"Pfft, he's just weak. If he was truly strong, he would have defeated that kumo nin easily." Sasuke said loud enough to be heard.

"What was that emo? Could hear you with all that brooding you're doing." Naruto said.

"Watch it dobe, you will be next on the defeated list." Sasuke growled.

"We'll see about that. I hope that Kakashi-san trained you correctly." Naruto said before turning his back on Sasuke.

"More than you will ever know dumbass." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Everyone continued to talk about the match until they seen Gorou himself walk back up the stairs and leaned against the wall. He had a mean grin on his face and apparently couldn't wait for the next match to begin.

* * *

(Back on the arena floor)

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that was certainly a very entertaining match. But let us continue these exams. Our next match up brings forth another one of our own. He hails from the Leaf and is the pupil of one Maito Gai. He's known as Konoha's Second Green Beast, a man that is very dangerous in Taijutsu, our own Rock Lee!" The announcer said.

Everyone was wishing Lee all the luck. Sakura even came over and gave him a hug and wished him good luck in his ear. Lee was blushing a bit at the close contact since he's still not used to it from Sakura. Naruto then came over and whispered something into Lee's ear, "Lee, win this match. I know you can do this and if you do, I will present you a very special reward. I have a very old Taijutsu scroll that will compliment your Strong Fist style. And as for Gaara, watch out for his sand." Naruto said.

Lee was shocked and was now very eager to get the match going. He jumped off the balcony and landed very gracefully on the ground much to the amusement of the others.

"Next, we have the son of the Third Kazekage. The master of Sand, Sabaku no Gaara!" The announcer said.

Naruto went up to Gaara and had a serious look in his eye. "Gaara, you even hurt him permanently with that sand of yours, no matter what agreement we had before, it will be stopped and you will have to face me."

"I understand Naruto-san. However, I will not hold about against him. But I will cease if he is unable to combat. I will not stoop so low to lose the trust that you have bestowed upon me." Gaara said and walked off. Temari and Kankuro saw this and wondered what just happened.

As Gaara walked down the stairs and entered the arena, the announcer took off so he wouldn't be in the way. Hayate came into the middle of the arena and proceeded to talk. "Alright you two. You both know the rules by now. Don't hold back and give the crowd a show. Now……..Fight!" Hayate said and jumped back.

Gaara's cork on his back came off and a lot of sand began to flow out. Lee didn't seem to be worried much and so he charged in. Lee launched a high powered kick at Gaara's still form only for it to be blocked by sand.

Lee jumped back so that the sand couldn't get a grip on him and began to use his speed. Gaara was finding it slightly hard to follow him but his sand could keep up easily. Lee launched a kick at Gaara's back only for sand to rise and block it. Lee then sent a hard right hook at his head but once again sand blocked it.

Lee was launching several kicks and punchs all over Gaara's body to try and find an opening but he couldn't. Gaara himself wasn't worried and so he began to make hand signs. "Suna Shuriken no Jutsu!"

Several shurikens formed out of the sand and proceeded to flying at high velocity towards Lee. Lee was dodging each one perfectly since he had plenty of training with Tenten and her projectile weapons. As he was dodging, he was trying to come up with a plan to penetrate that barrier of sand that seemingly popped up every time he threw a punch or kick.

After a minute of dodging shurikens, Lee went back on the offensive and used more speed to try and breakthrough the defense. Each time he landed a kick on the sand, he quickly followed up with a punch. Lee began to slowly notice that while the sand did block each attack, it wasn't always fast enough to stopt he blow with the same speed as before.

"_That's it! He may be able to block each blow but the sand is only so fast. If I can land a single blow and put some distance between him and his sand, then I might have a chance!"_ Lee thought to himself.

He quickly jumped back and hoped his sensei would give him permission to do what was needed. An image of Gai was looking on at his pupil and saw that Lee was staring at him now. Gai quickly came to the conclusion that Lee had wanted and yelled which only Lee could hear since no one else was seeing what he was seeing. "Lee my most youthful student. I give you permission to take them off!"

Lee was happy his message got through and quickly jumped on one of the Earth pillars that was left from the previous fight. Everybody was wondering what he was doing and it quickly became clear.

Lee removed the orange leg warmers and the orange arm warmers on his arms and reveal what seemed to be chakra weights. Lee quickly unsnapped them and let them fall. As soon as they hit the ground, two twenty foot craters formed from the impact of the weights. Everyone in the crowd was thoroughly in a state of shock. How can such a young boy carry let alone move that fast with all that weight on. That brought up the next question in everyones mind. How fast is the boy without those weights?

"Lee-san, as much as I wish for this match to continue, I wish to finish it. Please, come down and let us continue and end it." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"Ah! I see that your youthful flames wish to be expressed as much as mine! Let us do battle my worthy adversary!" Lee said.

After his stretches, Lee literally disappeared from sight. The next thing anyone noticed was the sand that was shooting up and blocking a kick from the boy on Gaara's left. _"Damn! 3 inches more!"_

Then another patch of sand was shooting up in front of Gaara in defense of the boy._ "Closer! 2 inches left!"_

Gaara was now worried. He couldn't even see when the punches and kicks were coming in. How on kami's earth did he get so damn fast! If he didn't find a way to slow the boy down, he would surely breakthrough the first defense.

Then once again, another patch of sand shot up and protected Gaara's back from the impending doom that waited for him. "_Faster! Faster! Closer! Stronger! One more inch!_"

As soon as Gaara realized that a patch of Sand was shot up behind him, he felt a very foreign feeling. He couldn't quite describe it. All he knew was that it didn't feel right. He looked down and noticed a hand hitting him in the chest. _"Yosh! I did it!"_

Gaara was finally hit in the chest and sent flying backwards against the wall with his sand trailing him. Lee was quick to act and quickly beat the sand to the wall and proceeded to nail Gaara with a heavy kick to his side that sent him flying again back to the center of the ring with his sand trailing once again.

Gaara was trying to figure out what to do since this was the first time that anyone has ever broke through his first defense. Luckily, his second defense was still holding up but he was still taking damage. Gaara then saw Lee coming towards him again and held up both his arms to cover his chest as Lee sent another kick towards him. Gaara blocked it but was still sent back a few feet.

Lee was not growing tired since using this kind of strenuous activitiy on his body makes him tire faster. However, Lee would not give up. "Konoha Senpuu _(Leaf Whirwind)_!" Lee said approaching Gaara from the side. However, this time the sand had caught back up and blocked the strike.

Gaara was thankful his sand was back but even with that kick, the sand barely blocked it. Gaara then wan through some seals while Lee was coming right back at him, "Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa_ (Infinite Dust Breathrough)_!" Gaara yelled and took in a deep breath. As soon as Lee was close, Gaara released his teachnique and sent a heavy wind filled with dust and sand towards Lee.

Lee was caught with his pants down on that technique and received the full fury of it. He was sent flying into the wall making a sickening thud when he hit. The wind didn't let up there and proceeded to push him deeper into the wall.

The whole crowd were all shocked to see such a powerful technique come from one so young. After a few seconds, the technique dissipated and Gaara stood there breathing heavily. He looked up to see the damage and was pleased. He knew this should be enough to atleast knock the boy out, maybe put him in the hospital for a few days but it was nothing serious.

Then, out of the rubble something stirred. Lee was struggling to get up and move after such a strong technique. _"Yosh! This is the kind of fight I have been looking towards ever since my training with Gai-sensei! I will not disappoint you sensei. Watch my flames burn brightly!" _

"You have fought very valiantly my superb opponent. But I must end this now." Lee said.

Gaara was confused. He knew the boy didn't have much left. He really didn't want to hurt the boy severely but he wasn't really being given any other options. Soon, he would have to end this fight. Gaara began to observe himself. He was low on stamina but had a decent amount of Chakra left but was quickly being used by the Suna no Yoroi technique he applied since the start of the fight. He also had some bruises but no cuts so he was fine there. He would have to end the fight fast if he had energy to save for the invasion that is to come.

"Hai, I agree with you Lee-san. Lets end this." Gaara said and a lot of sand began to form in the form of three Suna Bunshins.

Lee however was busy preparing his body. Then as soon as he close his eyes he spoke. "Gai-sensei, I hope that you will not be disappointed in me, but I need to prove my worth as a ninja. I will no longer hold back and come at you with 120%" Lee said. "Kaimon: Kai! Kyuumon: Kai! Seimon: Kai! _(Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life Release)_"

Lee's body then suddenly exploded as chakra was being dispersed out of his body at an incredible rate. His body color changed from his normally light skin to an extremely dark color. His eyes no longer had pupils and were now completely white like a Hyuuga's. His hair was wild now at the power being generated by his body. All around him, the earth was cracking at the stress of the power being released and the air was extremely thick.

Lee then disappeared on the spot and quickly reappeared in front of Gaara and punched him hard across the face. The sand couldn't react fast enough and couldn't block the punch. Gaara's second defense even cracked at the severity of the punch. Lee was once again upon Gaara and yelled, "Konoha Dai Senpuu_ (Leaf Great Whirlwind)_!"

Another vicious and powerful kick connected with Gaara since his sand couldn't keep up his defense. Gaara was sent flying again as his Sand was crumbling against the pressure and damage that the blows were being received.

Lee saw that Gaara was again dazed and tried to finish the attack fast since time was short. He used all his speed and got to where Gaara had landed and yelled" Konoha Shoufuu_ (Leaf Rising Wind)_!" And kicked Gaara hard on his chin and launched him into the air.

Lee was on the ground and quickly unwrapped his bandages so that they were being loose and quickly jumped into the air. He appeared in front of Gaara and yelled, "Ura Renge_ (Reverese Lotus)_!".

Lee had wrapped his bandages around Gaara and both began to slowly spin and descend to the earth. As they were dropping they were quickly picking up speed and velocity. By the looks of the attack, it looked as if it was an Inuzuka doing a Gatsuuga with its nin-kin. Before they impacted the ground, Lee let his bandages go and released Gaara letting him hit the ground with a huge explosion upon impact.

Lee was barely standing after the attack and was breathing raggedly. Everyone in the crowd were in awe and thought the match was over. Who can even take a hit like that and keep standing. Apparently, Gaara can.

Gaara was slowly getting up in the crater much to the surprise of Lee. Gaara should have been atleast knocked out by that technique however, it appeared he was much more durable. But how durable still remains the main question.

Gaara looked ragged. His clothes were all cut and torn. His sand armor was completely obliterated. He was breathing extremely heavily and his whole body hurt beyond anything he felt before. His chakra had taken a major blow absorbing that hit but it still took its toll on the body. Gaara felt like he was hit was a train.

"*pant* I must say Lee-san, *pant* you have given me a most enjoyable match." Gaara said and began to weave his hands slowly. Lee was trying to figure out what he was doing but it was too late. The sand that was spread throughout the entire arena was creeping up the legs of Lee. "*pant* However, I must say that this match is over. *pant*"

Soon, Lee's whole body was covered in sand up to his neck. Lee was worried and couldn't get out of the technique. He knew what Gaara could do but he refused to give up. Slowly, he began to think about what he can do and only came up with only one idea.

"Proctor, as you can see I have Lee trapped. Should I wish, I can permanently end his ninja career and or end his life. Please, call the match." Gaara said in his normal monotone voice.

"Hai. Lee, I'm sorry but he has a point. Rock Lee cannot continue. Therefore, the winner of this match is…….." Hayate began and almost finished saying but was interrupted.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! SHOUMON: KAI!" Lee yelled and suddenly the Sand bursted into every direction. Lee once again had that same look like when he had the other gates opened.

Gaara was shocked that Lee had easily broke out of his sand. Before he can further deliberate what to do next, Lee was charging at him again. Before Gaara can block, "Konoha Reppuu_ (Leaf Violent Wind)!" _

Lee quickly did a low to ground spinning back kick and nailed Gaara in his ribs. The blow was completely Gaara since he no longer had his Suna no Yoroi activated due to his extremely low chakra reserves. Gaara coughed out some blood and went flying into the direction of the wall. Lee followed him and was thinking to himself. _"I have to end this within the next two moves. My muscles are aching like daggers have pierced them all at once. If I cannot end this, then the match will be lost."_

Before Gaara can hit the wall, Lee appeared behind him and yelled, "Konoha Shoufuu!" and kicked Gaara hard in the back and launched him back into the air. Lee then appeared in front of Gaara with a sad smile on his face. "Gaara-san, I feel your pain and the need to win. However, my determination is much greater than yours. I truly appreciate the most youthful match you have given me and I now see that you will be my eternal rival. Thank you my friend." Lee said and smiled.

Gaara looked on with disbelief. He can see the sincerity in the eyes of Lee and offered a very small smile. He now had two friends that he can be proud of. Gaara knew he couldn't stop this strike since his sand was no where near him and his stamina as well as chakra was pretty much depleted. He then heard Lee yell, "Konoha Raiken!"

Lee used the momentum from his speed and the falling to launch a thunderous punch into the gut of Gaara. When the blow connected, it sounded as it thunder was in the sky. Gaara was then launched into the ground creating another huge explosion and crater.

When the dust cleared, everyone can see Lee standing but it was also seen that he was shaking visibly. His body was hurting all over and knew he couldn't continue if need in the match. The proctor came over and looked at Lee and nodded his head. He then went into the crater to check on Gaara. He saw that he was completely unconscious but not dead. Hayate called for the medics and announced to the crowd. "Sabaku no Gaara is unable to continue. Winner by Knockout, Rock Lee!

* * *

(Hokage's Booth)

"Kukuku, Hokaga-dono, it seems that spirited young man is most powerful. It seems that Konoha has some very good candidates for chuunin this year. However, I am most disappointed in Gaara. I was hoping for a better performance. Now all that is left is to see the Uchiha boy and that…………….Namikaze boy as you said." the 'Kazekage' said.

"Hai, Naruto and Sasuke will be a most interesting match. I do hope they give the crowd something to remember this years chuunin exam by." The Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage, your presence is needed for a few minutes." an ANBU member said.

"Is there a problem Hokage-dono?" the 'Kazekage' asked.

"Oh you know as well as I do there is a problem." The Hokage stated earning a twitch from the 'Kazekage'. "Apparently, the council is upset about my announcement and they are probably waiting outside the door to yell at me." Hiruzen said noticed the slight ease of the 'Kazekage'.

"Ah, well then. Do not let me keep you."

* * *

(Security Room)

"Report some good news to me Ibiki. How are things going on the outside?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, we have the reports coming in from all teams. We have taken some losses but it seems that the entire Invasion force outside the walls has been demolished. So far, the losses we have had is four ANBU units, Gai had to be helped back to the support group since he released a few gates and is being treated for his injuries, Haku has sustained major Chakra exhaustion but will recover in a few days, the other group you assigned to the task came back with no injuries, however, I am sorry to report sir that Asuma had taken a fatal wound. He died in battle as he always wanted." Ibiki said in a sorrowful voice.

"Asuma………..my son." Hiruzen said in a whisper and let a tear drop from his eye. He wiped the tear away and continued, "what of the forces inside the wall? Are we prepared?"

"Hai, the forces are ready to deal with the problem when they reveal themselves. Also, the groups found two summoning circles with several sound nin. They finished the group off before they can complete the summon. Finally, all groups are heading back to Konoha as we speak sir."

"Very well. Thank you for the reports but we are not out of the woods yet. Inform me in code whent hey have returned. Have Jiraiya and Tsunade come to the Booth but not inside when they arrive. I have a feeling that something will happen inside during sometime of the exams."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

(Fighters Booth)

"Wow, Lee was totally awesome!" Naruto yelled having enjoyed the entire match.

"Sakura must be really proud of him." Ino said.

"I am." Sakura said coming up the stairs. "The medics said that Lee has sustained major injuries but will recover after a few weeks in the hospital."

"Man, I really cant wait till I get to spar with him now!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke however had copied the entire match with his sharingan but couldn't use any of the techniques which disappointed him greatly. He couldn't manipulate Sand so that fuuton technique was out of the question, he had no idea how to open the inner gates, and the taijutsu moves were pretty strong but he knew his were better.

After the match, he now couldn't wait till the announcer called the next match since it was his. He would finally show the world the strength and the power of the Uchiha.

"Naruto, are you ready for your match?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, I am as ready as I've ever been. Are you worried about me Hina-hime?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed completely red since that was a nickname he gave her that still had that effect. Ino, however, was mad he didn't call her that and voiced her opinion. "Naruto-kun, what about me? Aren't I a princess too?"

Naruto was being given the pouty look and knew he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed and said, "Hai, you are my princess, Ino-hime." He said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Ino blushed and turned away giggling like a little girl. Naruto then gave Hinata a soft kiss and proceeded down the stairs knowing that his match was next.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"Well folks, what can we say about that match we have just witnessed. It was absolutely incredible." The announcer said much to the agreement of the crowd. "Now, here is our final match of the preliminaries. Here, we have the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, he is known as a child prodigy and the strongest genins this year had to offer. He is the Rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd exploded as they heard the name and saw Sasuke walking towards the middle of the ring. They were treating him as if he was the second coming of Kami. Naruto was in the back and waited for his name to be called. After five minutes of applauding and cheering for the Uchiha, in which he sucked in as much as he could, the announcer spoke.

"Now, his opponent, he is the apparent last heir to the Namikaze clan. Supposed Son of the Fourth Hokage. Namikaze Naruto!" the announcer said without much enthusiasm. He was part of the village that still saw the boy as the demon child or the Kyuubi incarnate.

The crowd was actually quite quiet as he walked in. Of course, there were some that were cheering for him but the majority was still either quite or booing him. Chants throughout the crowd were heard, "You're not the son of our beloved Yondaime!" or "Demon Brat!" or even some dared to say and got away with "Kyuubi Brat!"

The Hokage was saddened by this turn of events. He had hoped that revealing him as a Namikaze would ease the tension that the village held towards the boy. He was wrong.

"Well Naruto, seems the village doesn't even like you. Tch, like they would like a dobe like you. Why don't you quit and leave with some kind of honor." Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke, it is time for someone to put you in your place. You hurt my beloved, you ridicule me at every turn, and you think you are some kind of special person. All I see in front of me is a spoiled little brat that needs to be taken down a peg." Naruto responded.

Sasuke growled at being talked to like that. No one in the village ever talked to him like that! "Dobe, don't get me angry. I'm giving you a chance to back out now. Besides, if you don't I will embarrass you greatly. Who cares that you are a so-called Namikaze. They were never anything anyways." Sasuke said.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my name you little weak bastard!" Naruto roared.

"Awwwww, little touchy about your name dobe? Too bad! After I beat the shit out of you, maybe that little Hyuuga girl would like to be my next wife. She looks pretty strong and I wouldn't mind having her delectable little body be mine. And that Tenten is quite fiesty. Maybe she would be worthy just to be my baby factory to restart my clan. Finally, Ino seems like she is a little strong. Hell, I might even give her a chance if I feel like it. She would feel honored to have someone like me go after her. After I destroy, maybe they will all see you for the loser that you really are……….dobe" Sasuke finished with a sick little grin on his face.

Naruto was completely silent. He didn't make a move, twitch, or sound. It was now deathly cool in the arena all of a sudden like the air dropped a few degrees.

"Awww, whats wrong dobe? Nothing to say back?"

"Proctor, start the match." Naruto said in a very cold but monotone voice. Hayate could tell that Sasuke was in a world of shit now.

"Hai. You both know the rules of the match. Now………….Fight!" Hayate said and jumped back.

Sasuke got into his fighting stance but Naruto just stood there. Again, not even moving.

"Dobe, you even going to make a move?"

Nothing.

"Dobe, are you too scared to make move or even speak? To intimidated that you are going to be beaten to a pulp?"

Still nothing.

"Fine, I will make the first move then. Prepare yourself!" Sasuke said and charged forward.

As soon as Sasuke was in front of Naruto, he threw a haymaker punch at Naruto only for it to miss and his wrist in the strong grip of Naruto. He looked into the eyes of the Uchiha and said, "Uchiha, you will regret for the unspeakable things you have said to me. I will not show mercy on you. I will not hold back. If this is the extent of your strength give up now or suffer." Naruto said in a chilly voice.

Sasuke quickly got his wrist back and jumped back.

"Tch, try and beat me dobe."

"Fine."

Naruto then produced two hand seals and touched them to two parts of his body.

* * *

(Hidden in the shadows)

"Wow Minato, he really is going to go all out on the boy isn't he? He's already releasing the seals on his body." said Jiraiya.

"Hai, I can't believe the crowd reacted so badly towards my son. Even calling him those names. And how dare they not accept him as my son!" Minato growled.

Jiraiya came over and tried to calm him down so that no one will notice Minato there.

"Look, after the exams, we are going on the training trip. Afterwards, the village will hopefully calm down and take a liking that you are back and that he truly is your son when you reveal yourself after the trip." Jiraiya said.

"Ya, but if this is how the village is going to treat my son even after I reveal myself when we return, you can bet we are going to leave and take all our belongings with us." Minato said seriously.

"Hai, I understand, now lets get back to the match alright?"

"Hai."

* * *

(Arena Match)

Naruto made the seals and yelled "Kai!" and touched three spots on his body. One on his lower back, one on his legs, and finally a spot on his arms.

Sasuke was wondering what was going on but was soon to realize that something wasn't right here. Before he can even activate his sharingan, Naruto bursted forward leaving a gaping hole in the ground to where he once was. Soon, Sasuke was sent flying towards the wall as Naruto elbowed him hard in the stomach.

As soon as Sasuke hit the wall, he coughed up some blood and looked on in shock and awe . No one had ever did that to him before. _"What the hell was that!? How did he hit me!?" _Sasuke thought. He then got up and wiped his mouth.

"Alright dobe that was your only free shot. I won't hold back any longer!" Sasuke said and activated his Sharingan.

Naruto looked on and was surprised to see something he hadn't suspected. He knew about the sharingan and the levels of it and how it activated since it was his dad that told him about it. However, what he had not expected was to see that Sasuke not having one Tomoe in his eye……..

……….but three.

Somehow, Sasuke had gained the third level of the sharingan. Naruto wasn't worried since he knew that Sasuke probably didn't have the bodily reflexes to keep up with him but he wouldn't underestimate him.

Naruto then charged forward as did Sasuke. Naruto began throwing several strong blows that Sasuke easily read and countered accordingly. Sasuke tried to counter with a kick to Naruto's ribs but he grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him hard into the ground.

Naruto tried to follow through with a knee drop onto Sasuke's lower back but missed do to his timing still being off without his weights no longer on. Sasuke rolled away and stood up. He ran through some signs and yelled, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_ (Mythical Phoenix Fire)_!"

Several small flames were shot out in front of Sasuke and went towards Naruto. He dodge all the incoming fireballs that Sasuke was throwing at him but it just didn't stop. Finally, Sasuke stopped his technique and went through more hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Grand Fire Ball)_!"

Soon a very large fireball was launched at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge but lost his footing. He then saw that Sasuke led him to some of the loose ground that was left over from the other matches. The fireball was now extremely close and Naruto had only one option. "Suiton: Water Barricade!"

Soon a giant wall of water appeared in front of him and blocked the fireball. Sasuke ended the technique and was a bit irritated that his technique countered his. Sasuke then charged in again to re-engage in a taijutsu brawl. Naruto on the other hand, decided play time was over.

As soon as the began another spar, Naruto was waiting for a punch to counter heavily. He didn't have to wait long as Sasuke over-extended a punch. Naruto quickly grabbed the arm and pulled it forward. As soon as Sasuke's momentum was used to be pulled forward, Naruto launched a huge knee into Sasuke's gut.

It connected and left Sasuke doubled over in pain gasping for air. Naruto then ran through some seals and said, "Doton: Arms of Gaia!". Naruto had been practicing this jutsu the entire month off and was finally able to fully master it. Now, not only did it suck up the bare minimum of chakra to sustain it, it was three times harder as before.

Sasuke looked up and barely saw the earth slowly flowing up to Naruto's arm and smoothing out and flattening. Sasuke then rolled away with his pain and stood up. Naruto let him back away so that he can gather the rest of the earth so that his technique can be completed.

Sasuke knew something was up and ran through some hand signs. "Raiton: Lightning Needles!"

Several needles in the form of lightning shot out of Sasuke's fingers and went towards Naruto. Naruto dodged almost all of them but was stuck in the left leg by one of them.

"Argh! That little shit hurt! Damn, it feels like that part of the leg is slowly number but feeling is coming back. Better hurry before he launchs anymore of those damn things." Naruto said to himself.

"Running away dobe? Come back here and get your ass handed to you!" Sasuke yelled and ran at Naruto.

Naruto quickly put up his arms and blocked the leg that was launched. The earth reinforced arms blocked the kick and countered with a shot of his own to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke was sent reeling from the shot. It nearly broke his jaw. Sasuke now knew that he had to watch himself. He was severely underestimating Naruto. He would no longer.

"Well, it seems that I have been underestimating. No longer will that happen." Sasuke said.

Soon, a dark and tainted Chakra was forming over Sasuke that took an evil purplish look. People in the crowd were wondering what is going on while the Hokage was worried. He didn't know that Sasuke could control the seal already and who could have even trained him. Apparently, the seal that was used to take care of the cursed seal failed.

However, the 'Kazekage' looked on with great excitement. _"Yesssssssssss. Soon, you will be mine Sasuke-kun. Those pretty eyes will be all mine!"_

Back on the floor, Naruto could see that Sasuke was getting a pretty big power boost. So, before Sasuke could even get a strong foothold, Naruto charged in and launch an incredible assault at Sasuke.

Much to his surprise, Sasuke was easily dodging and parrying each strike. He saw that there were marks all over his body that looked like flames. Naruto was a bit surprised that he was keeping up with him with ease now.

"Hn, looks like that is the limit of your strength dobe. Now let me show you mine!" Sasuke said and countered with a strong punch to Naruto's face sending him back.

Sasuke then jumped after him and begin to go on the offensive. Naruto was a bit worried that he couldn't counter all the punches and soon was caught with a roundhouse kick that sent him against the wall with a hard thud. Sasuke then ran through some hand signs and yelled "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The large fireball connected with the wall and the heal could be felt by those that were close by. After Sasuke released the technique and surveyed his damage. He saw a lot of burnt rubble and thought he finished the job. Soon, he felt a crushing blow to his jaw and sent flying. Naruto had apparently substituted with a large log without Sasuke knowing.

"Alright Sasuke, lets start the real battle." Naruto yelled and reached into his pouch and pulled out several pellets. He threw them all around the arena and released the contents which happened to be tons of smoke that filled the arena.

Sasuke was now fully frustrated. He had not only been blindsided, he now couldn't see since the smoke prevented him from being able to use his eyes. "Come on out dobe! Stop hiding in the smoke and take your beating!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke then heard something coming from above him but was caught again by a strong kick to his ribs. As Sasuke was flying, another shot caught him from his left and sent him into the ground. Before he can even get up, he felt another leg drop come down on his back that felt two times heavier and stronger. Sasuke let out a struggling grunt. Soon, the smoke began to dissipate and the crowd could see what was going on.

There were four other Narutos out there beating Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was face down struggling to get up. He looked up and was surprised to see so many others.

"What the hell is this dobe!?"

"They are clones obviously. Now, get up. We have a battle to continue."

Sasuke slowly got up and gave Naruto an evil glare. "Naruto, you will be defeated today!"

As soon as Sasuke began going through hand seals, the clones sprung into action and started attacking him. Sasuke was having a touch time trying to counter each attack. Some of the clones got a lot of hits in but something felt off. These punches felt a lot harder as if they were complete stone or even harder.

Sasuke then jumped back and made five handseals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Each of the flying fireballs hit each of their targets and they proceeded to melt. Sasuke was wondering what was going on. Naruto on the other hand decided to reveal some of his techniques.

"Hey Sasuke, get ready! Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou_ (Thousand Needles of Death)_!"

Suddenly, thousands upon thousands of Ice needles sprang force from the puddles around the arena. Then, they were all flying towards Sasuke at an alarming rate. Sasuke tried to dodge the attacks but couldn't. After three minutes of constant pressure, Naruto ceased the attack. Sasuke had a lot of needles sticking out of him and was bleeding.

"Now, lets end this charade! Hyouton: Hyou Bunshin!" Three more ice clones appeared and stood next to Naruto. Then, each one released their Bo Staff and charged at Sasuke. Before they can get close, Sasuke erupted in unequalled rage. He then let the Curse seal to go into its final stage. As soon as that happened, all the clones were knocked back and shattered.

Sasuke was standing there with strange wings coming out of his back having a cross mark in the middle of his face. "No more making a fool out of me DOBE!!!!!" Sasuke yelled and exploded in a rage at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked to see this and more so when he could no longer keep up with Sasuke's speed and strength. Sasuke launched several punches and kicks at Naruto which all connected. Naruto was sent against the wall and Sasuke pursuit'd him. As soon as he was in front of Naruto, Sasuke gave him a devastating knee to his gut. Naruto this time was the one to bend over in pain. Not even his doton jutsu could help him so he released his technique.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the throat and three him back to the middle of the ring. Naruto bounced off the ground and rolled a bit of distance.

"_Damn. He just got a enormous power boost. I can't keep up with him at this rate. I guess its time to go all out."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright Sasuke, since you are going all out, I guess its my turn to do the same." Naruto said and proceeded to call out the Kyuubi's chakra.

As soon as this was happening, the Hokage looked on with a bit of worry. This was something that he did not want to happen so soon. Then, he saw it. The Kyuubi's chakra taking form.

The whole crowd and scared shitless. Many people were shouting "The Demon is getting free" and "Quickly Kill the demon child!".

But Naruto tuned them all out. The other contestants were looking on in awe and couldn't believe that Naruto was this strong let alone seeing Sasuke that strong as well. But the difference was that Naruto wasn't exuding the evil aura like Sasuke was.

Naruto then produced an protective chakra cloak around his whole body that was red. Then, behind him, three tails formed.

Sasuke was wondering what the hell is going on and how this dobe could have that kind of power. _"I must have that power. If I add that power to what I have now, I will be able to avenge my clan!" Sasuke thought to himself._

"DOBE!!! I WANT YOUR POWER!!!" Sasuke roared and charged at Naruto.

Before he can even get close, a powerful chakra claw arose from the cloak and knocked him aside. Sasuke tried to cast several fire jutsus at him only for them all to be stopped by the claw.

"Dobe! Stop playing with me! You will be defeated!" Sasuke yelled and did three hand seals and soon, lightning began to cackle in his hand. Most shinobi recognized the attack as the Chidori. They all couldn't believe that Kakashi taught him an assassination technique but at the moment they didn't care. Most of them as well as the villagers were hoping that Sasuke will stop the fox from getting free.

"This is it dobe! Your end is here!" Sasuke roared and the Chidori transformed into an evil purple color and cackled even louder.

"No, Sasuke. This is where your downfall will take place!" Naruto said and produced three Shadow clones.

"You guys know what to do!" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't care what was going on and so he went on the attack. Naruto on the other hand, was already doing hand signs.

"Suiton: Hydro Blast!" Said a clone.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Said the Original.

"Combination Technique: Hyouton: Glacial Hammer!" They said.

Sasuke saw the technique coming and tried to blast through it but couldn't. As soon as he thrusted the technique forward into the giant wall of ice, his hand was the only thing that penetrated. He then full the full brunt of the blunt attack. He was then slammed into the wall and everyone saw the ice impact with him in-between it. As soon as it struck, the ice shattered and everyone saw Sasuke being covered by his wings that looked like they had been broken in all places.

Sasuke was breathing hard and tried to take a few steps forwards before he heard someone yelling. "Sasuke! It is time to end this match! This is for saying all those cruel and hurtful things towards my girls and for trying to kill Tenten. Suiton: Hydro Blast!" Said a clone.

"Raiton: Arc Lightning!" said another clone.

"Combination Jutsu: Electromagnetic Wave!" They both shouted.

Sasuke looked on in awe as he saw a fully electrified water blast being sent towards him. He tried to flee but found something was wrong. He looked around and saw another Naruto holding the rams seal.

"Doton: Earthen Grip!"

Sasuke looked back and was looking on in fear. He then felt the full force of the attack of the attack and screamed at the top of his lungs. After a minute, the entire arena saw a figure be blasted through the technique and landed in the middle of the arena. It was Sasuke. He was back in his original form and seemed to be unconscious.

Naruto on the other hand was breathing a bit heavy and made the Kyuubi chakra recede back into his body. As soon as that happened, Hayate ran to Sasuke and checked on him. "Sasuke Uchiha is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner of the match - Namikaze Naruto!"

The whole crowd was stunned at this upset. However, in the background, if you knew Tsunade's and Jiraiya's voices, they you can hear them screaming fro joy since they no longer had to work a day in their life.

As soon as match was ended, the crowd was still silent. But then there was a boo here and a boo there. Suddenly, a lot of people in the village was screaming how the demon cheated and how he almost let it loose. Although it was only a few people, most of the others in the crowd chose not to voice their concerns.

* * *

(Fighters booth)

As soon as Naruto walked back to the booth, he noticed something was off. White feathers were falling and making people fall asleep.

"So its begin. Hinata, its time. Ino you know what to do. Scatter!" Naruto said.

Before anyone else can notice, a large explosion occurred in the Hokage's booth.

The invasion had begun.

* * *

(Author Notes)

Well hello everyone. Damn, this chapter did not want to write itself I swear to god. I had 10 pages on Micro Word the day after my other chapter but then I hit a road block. I have plenty of ideas on how to take it but it just didn't want to form.

Anyways, my finals are done. That means faster updates……………….I hope. Now with the finals, how did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. I could have done a lot more but I was running on empty on how to do the fights without making them seem similar to each other.

Now, like I said in the beginning, I explained everything with Danzo and I hope its enough. Because by my logic, its fairly easy to follow. Speaking of Danzo……………..WTF is with his arm in the manga. I mean WTF is kishi running out of ideas or something. /sigh

Anyways, I have decided that the Sandaime will leave and Orochimaru will have a special happen to him.

Also, the there will be a time skip soon here and I hope to get to it in the next chapter or the following. Anyways, the next chapter will be this week sometime and then the next part of the story shall begin.

Now until next time Peace Yall.

PLEASE MOAR REVIEWS!!!!


	14. Invasion's Invasion's Invasion's

Well hello everyone and I hope your holidays are going swell. I see in the previous chapter that most people didn't like the way I just 'offed' Asuma and how everyone or not everyone but a select few that I respect their comments told me that it was wrong. Don't worry however, there will be a reason for his death in the oncoming chapters. Also, I don't remember who it was but someone said how could he have died with Tsunade around. The thing was is that he was with Jiraiya's group and not Tsunade's. Her group was a ways off in the distance so there was no time for anyone to get her to come over and help. Anways, there will be a flashback moment after the Invasion with Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Yakama to talk about Asuma. Don't think just cuz I killed him off don't mean I'm going to give him an Honorless death.

Besides, ITS AN INVASION!!!! People do die here. Remember in the Manga and Anime that Hiruzen died against Orochi-teme and he was a hell of a main character. Anyways, there will be an explanation for it later. Also, for those that thought that Naruto going three-tails was a bit much for Sasuke in his CS level 2, I think it wasn't. Naruto did want to knock him down a peg and hard. Remember what Sasuke did in the prelim's to Tenten and I think it was deserved. Also, I didn't say everyone in the crowd hated him or booed him when he one. Just a lot of people stayed quiet while a few others were loud and booed.

Finally, everyone HAS TO UNDERSTAND!!! There's a madness to my reasoning here. There is a reason as to why I'm taking this down this road. You will soon find out and I can probably guarantee people are going to hate me for it or find it idiotic or insane. But like I said, there's a madness to my ways.

Now, its ONTO THE INVASION!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Lets get this party on the road. Also a slight announcement at the end of the chappy.

Chapter 13: Invasion, Invasion, Invasion

* * *

(Arena)

BOOM!

Madness. Chaos. Confusion. These were some of the things that were happening at the moment in the Arena. People were falling asleep, others were jumping up and throwing off their clothes that were supposedly costumes, while in the Hokage Box, there was nothing but smoke.

Many shinobi that were in the crowd were quickly dispelling the genjutsu that was being casted upon the entire arena. As quickly as it started, the fighting began.

Apparently, Sand and Sound ninjas rushed all the Leaf nin that were trying to dispel the sleeping genjutsu on their fellow comrades. The sounds of battle had begun.

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino quickly moved so stop the first priority. The Sand siblings. As soon as the signal was given, the siblings were trying to get back to their sensei and attack whoever was in sight. This, however, was quickly stopped.

Hinata and Ino were the first to quickly disable Temari. With Hinata shutting off the tenketsus of Temari and Ino striking her with a paralysis toxin that she worked on, she was the first to go down. They quickly tired her up and placed her against the wall. Hinata came over and hit a pressure point at the back of Temari's neck and she quickly knocked out.

Shikamaru surprised everyone and quickly used his Shadow Bind technique to capture Kankuro before he can assault the girls. Seeing as this could possibly be another trick and that he was not himself but a puppet, Shino released his bugs and quickly went to work on attack the big sack Kankuro was carrying. It turned out that Shika was correct. The kikaichu quickly ate away at Kankuro's chakra. He tried to escape but the bandages were in the way. As soon as all the bandages were off, Kankuro quickly dropped to the ground unconscious.

Shikamaru and Shino grabbed the rope that Hinata and Ino had and tied Kankuro up himself. They looked on and could now get a good view of the madness that was happening.

All over the stands, ninja and ninja were battling it out. The sounds of metal were clinging against each other. Some Sand and Sound nin were even using Jutsus to attack the civilians and cause confusion among the ranks of shinobi making them think whether so save the lives of the civilians or take a hit that could kill them.

Hinata and Ino came over and spoke quickly. "Shika, Shino, and Sakura quickly, report to your senseis and see what they need you to do!"

"Ino, what the hell is going on!?" Sakura asked.

"It's an invasion. Sound and Sand are invading us. Me, Naruto, and Hinata already knew about it but had to keep secret. The Hokage and a lot of others knew as well but anyone lower than Jounin wasn't permitted to know." Ino said.

Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru were all surprised to hear about this. They were wondering how those three found out about it but was interrupted by a few kunai that were thrown at them. Soon, Baki, the sand siblings sensei, landed down and prepared to attack.

"What have you done to my students!?" Baki roared seeing them unconscious.

"The same thing we are about to do to you!" Ino said and threw a few kunai at him.

Baki dodged and charged at Ino but only to be surprised by a quick kick in the side by Hinata. Baki managed to block the attack and sent her flying back to the other side of the room with a hard toss.

Shino and Shikamaru tried to send a few attacks his way but back countered each kunai, shuriken, and senbon thrown at him by either dodging or deflecting the weapons and sending some back at the group.

Ino and Hinata nodded to each other and quickly jumped back into the action. Ino threw a few poison laced senbon at Baki but he quickly dodged them all except one. He took out the senbon and looked at it only to see the liquid dripping off it.

"So, you see my poison. It's not that poisonous however it will make you more sluggish. If you had taken a few more senbon then you would have knocked out since your body is a bit more mature and handled than Temari's here." Ino said.

"Damn girl. You will die before this day is over!" Baki said already feeling the effects of the toxin running through is body.

"Ya, we'll see about that. Now, Hinata, go!" Ino said and both the girls jumped at Baki. As they were fighting, Shikamaru could see that the situation is in good hands and proceeded to get Sakura and Shino to their sensei's.

Up in the stands, Tenten was with her family defending them from the Sand and Sound nin that were there. Tenten threw some precisely aimed kunai at the oncoming nins and scored some direct hits in the two of the five that were there. At seeing their allies die so quickly, the Sand nin went through some hand signs. Tenten saw this and tensed up. She was a weapons and long range specialist. She didn't know of any defensive jutsu just yet.

Before the San nin could finish, a yell could be heard through the air. "Suiton: Hydro Blast!"

A large stream of water from overhead hurdled into the three sand nin and knocking them back into the upper section of the stands. Out from the sky dropped one Namikaze Naruto. He looked around and smiled.

"I hope I didn't come to late my love."

"Oh Naruto-kun…………..can you make any more of a flashier entrance?" Tenten asked.

Naruto laughed and surveyed the situation. "Tenten, I will finish these guys here. Take your family and as many awake civilians as you can and get them to the shelters. Then, once you are finished, find the nearest Jounin and report to him." Naruto said with authority.

Tenten nodded and grabbed her parents and the few other civilians that were still awake and proceeded to get to the shelters, grabbing any other civilian on the way as well as an extra genin or chuunin she could see to help with the evacuation.

Naruto looked around and saw some more fighting and went to help. He landed near his sensei Yakama. "Yakama-sensei, what's the situation?"

"It's not bad Naruto. There seems to be something happening up at the Hokage area but I can't get up there yet. We need to secure the civilians and deal with the shinobi here that's already in the area."

"Alright, what about outside the village? Is that taken care of?"

"Hai, I seen some of the other teams come back and report to the command center."

"Good, now lets wipe the floor with these guys!" Naruto said and released his Bo staff. He then concentrated chakra into to form a blade at the end. Yakama grabbed a few kunai and both Naruto and he jumped into the fray.

In the Hyuuga section, most of the elders as well as some dignitaries that were there on behalf of the Hyuuga clan were evacuated swiftly. The only members left was Hiashi, Hizashi, and their three bodyguards. Hiashi was quickly analyzing the situation and motioned towards his brother. "Hizashi, I need to find Hinata! If she gets hurt, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Brother, leave with the guard. Go back and defend the clan. I will find her. Don't worry, nothing will become of her with my help."

"Ok brother, but please, find my daughter." Hiashi said before leaving with his guard to the clan compound. Hizashi quickly took off in search of his niece. He landed on the lower section of the stands and could see some nin about to strike helpless civilians. He quickly stepped in the way and proceeded to attack the Sound shinobi.

The entire arena was now in utter chaos. The other clans seemed to have made their getaway to their compounds to secure them and make sure they were not overrun. However, much to their surprise once they get there, there will be no other advances since the other groups were already taken out outside the village.

* * *

(On Top of the Hokage's booth)

Just after the explosion, Hiruzen looked around in the confusion playing his act to be surprised. The Kazekage drew a kunai and held it at the Hokage's throat and had his left arm securing the Hokage's.

Before the ANBU guard could react, the Kazekage jumped onto the booth/tower with the Hokage in his grasp.

Hiruzen, still playing the helpless victim, let this all happen. The Kazekage's bodyguards quickly turned from two into four. As the four bodyguards split up, they quickly went through several hand signs and yelled out" Shishi Enjin _(Four Violet Flames Battle Formation)_!"

And with that a large purple barrier appeared and closed the inside off for those that were already in there. As soon as the barrier went up, a second barrier appeared to close the people that were holding the Jutsu inside so that they would not be targeted or damaged.

"Kukuku, well Hokage-sama, it seems you are within my grasp." the 'Kazekage' said.

"Ah, well, it would seem that so. Isn't that right, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru stiffened at being found out but relaxed afterwards. "So, you figured out it was me did you sensei? So, what will you do. You are trapped in here with me and it seems your bodyguards are stuck outside."

"Well, first off, I will do this." The 'Hokage' poofed out of existence and reappeared a few feet in front of Orochimaru. He was a bit miffed he didn't have the real Hokage.

"Then, this will be next." The Hokage then threw off his clothes and appeared in well health. His body seemed to be more toned. This alone made Orochimaru nervous. It seemed the Hokage was well prepared for this.

"Finally, you, my student, will meet your end. For far too long have I left you as unfinished business. I should have killed you when I found you all those years ago." Hiruzen said in a somber voice.

"Kukukuku, like you can really kill me old man. Look at you! You are easily in your mid to late sixties, while I am still in the prime of my youth. How can you defeat me if you cannot even defeat time." Orochimaru said.

"Well, that maybe true but I think I am still more than enough to handle you. Now, enough talk! We end this now!" Hiruzen ran through some hand seals at top speed.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Out from the roof of the tower, a large dragon's head appeared. It seemed this was the same technique as Chouji used but this was the final form of the technique to show true mastery. With that, several objects made of earth shot forward towards Orochimaru.

He dodge each of the projectiles and charged forth. When he got close, the Hokage then switched hand seals and yelled "Doton: Doryuu Taiga _(Earth Flow River)_!"

Orochimaru then lost his footing and was swept away in the river of earth. The Hokage saw this and tried to capitalize. "Katon: Karyuudan_ (Fire Dragon Projectile)_!" Several medium sized projectiles of flame spewed out of the air and launched themselves at Orochimaru. As soon as they hit, a loud explosion occurred. Seeing the destruction caused, the Hokage was not ready to admit victory.

"Kukukuku, it seems you are still as strong as ever Sensei. But you are still not on my level." Orochimaru said sprouting back up from the ground. He then charged Hiruzen once again and ran through hand signs himself. "Kawara Shuriken_(Rooftop Tile Shuriken_)!"

Several pieces of tile formed and shot towards the Hokage. The Hokage then reached into his pouch and pulled out a Kunai to deflect all the incoming weapons. After he destroyed the roof tiles, Orochimaru was going through more hand seals. "Senei Ta Jashu_ (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." _

Out of the sleeves of Orochimaru, tons of snakes seemed to slither out and attack the Hokage. Hiruzen knew if he were to bit bitten by even one snake the battle will surely be lost. He ready his shuriken and threw them all at the snakes. He must have thrown over one hundred shuriken before he finally killed the last snake……………only to realize his mistake.

Hiruzen immediately recognized the hand seals and started to panic. He knew them only by the way of Orochimaru's notes from his lab. Apparently, he finished the technique and was going to use it on him. Seeing the danger, he threw what little shuriken he had left and kunai at Orochimaru to try and stop the summoning.

"Kage Shuriken and Kunai Technique!" Hiruzen yelled. Each of the ten shuriken and kunai multiplied by two hundred. However, it was already too late. Right before it hit, two coffins sprung to life. Each coffin took all the projectiles as if it was nothing.

The first coffin had a kanji on it representing 'first'. The other had one representing 'second'. Then, surprisingly, a third one came up that had the kanji 'fourth'. The Hokage was confused at this but had a slim bit of hope. _"If this is what I think it is, I may have gotten the help I needed."_ though Hiruzen.

* * *

(Back in the arena)

In the shadows of the arena, one Minato Namikaze was doing his job killing or disabling any enemy nin's he can while trying to hide his presence. He watched as all the Leaf nin were handling the invaders with strength and passion.

Jiraiya then appeared behind him with Tsunade right next to him. "Minato, how's everyone doing?" Jiraiya asked.

"It seems that your guys teammate Orochimaru made his move and is fighting the Hokage. But from what I can tell, a barrier was erected and no one can get in. How's Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked at his student and smiled. "Minato, why don't you take a look. He's over there, section 3 second deck." Jiraiya said and pointed.

Minato looked around the corner and saw his son with his sensei making quick work of the Sand and Sound nin. Minato smiled and swelled with pride seeing his son battling to protect his village and was doing so strongly.

"Tsunade, I want you to go check the Hospital. See if its been hit hard or even at all. Jiraiya, find some way to get in………ARGH!!!!" Minato said before yelling in pain.

"Minato!!! What's going on?!" Jiraiya said.

Before he can answer, Minato quickly poofed out of existence. Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly looked around only to find he was no longer nearby.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Jiraiya screamed.

"Jiraiya get a fucking grip! He has to be nearby still." Tsunade said trying to calm him down.

"Alright, alright. I need to calm down and think." Jiraiya said and took some deep breathes and assessed the situation. "Alright, he was just here and now he disappeared. By the looks of things, he may have been summoned. But where the hell to?!"

"Urgh, you were always the dumb one in the team. Remember, I did excel in sensory skills. How do you think I was able to avoid those creditors all those years and keep hidden?" Tsunade said.

"*sigh* I'm sorry my hime. Please, check to see if he's still around." Jiraiya said in a defeated tone knowing he overlooked something so simple.

"Alright give me a minute." Tsunade said and relaxed her senses. After a few minutes, she shot her eyes open and had a look of shock on her face.

"Tsunade, what's wrong?! Is he still here?!" Jiraiya asked worriedly.

"We need to get to the Hokage's Booth!"

* * *

(Arena Grounds)

Throughout the arena, the battles seemed to dwindle down. Most of the shinobi were finishing their battles and taking the prisoners if there were any to the holding area. Several jounins were gathering in the stands.

Naruto and Yakama went to where they were meeting to see what was next.

"From what I can tell, the main army was defeated outside thanks to a pre-emptive strike that the Hokage had done with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and another person leading the groups. The arena seems to be getting under control. We need to scour the city since there was some smoke in several areas." one jounin said.

"Everyone needs to split up and secure the designated areas during an invasion." Yakama said. "Me and Naruto will check the Hokage's booth and get a report from the ANBU units there."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Once they were alone, Yakama spoke to Naruto when they were heading towards the Hokage's booth. "I need you to send a shadow clones to Ino and Hinata and have them meet up with us. Also, send some clones to check on the Hospital, Shelter, and other genins to see if they are alright."

"Hai sensei."

Naruto did his hand seal and made several clones. He sent them on their way for their jobs. After Naruto and Yakama reached their destination, they saw Orochimaru and the Hokage fighting each other.

"ANBU-san. What's going on? Why are you not helping the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately Namikaze-san, the barrier prevents it. If anything come into contact with it, it immediately bursts into flames and is reduced to ash. We cannot get through." the ANBU said.

"Yakama-sensei, how are we going to help the Hokage?"

"Don't worry Naruto. We will find a way."

After a few minutes, Ino, Hinata, and Hizashi appeared right next to the ANBU units.

"Hinata, Ino, I'm so glad you are okay. Were there any problems?" Naruto asked.

"No, once Hizashi-oji arrived, we had the situation handled. From what I seen, it looks like everything is being handled. Why do you need us Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, Ino, we will need you once this barrier comes down. As soon as it happens, we need to help the Hokage. Many Jounin and Chuunin are still scattered throughout the village taking the battles to the enemy. Although we stopped a substantial force, there were still plenty of infiltrators and hidden groups. They are still trying to weed them out." Yakama said.

"Yakama-san, if it is okay, I wish to take Hinata-sama back to the estates." Hizashi said.

"Unfortunately Hizashi-san, I need her here. Once this is completed, you may take her back. But until then, you can't." Yakama said with authority.

Hizashi nodded and stood next to Hinata. Suddenly, the whole group paid attention to what was happening inside. There seemed to be boxes……………..coffins really appearing from the ground. They seen the first two had tons of kunai and shuriken in them and had the Kanji of First and Second. Then, a third appeared from the ground that read fourth.

The group was confused but was now worried. As soon as they looked on, they saw that the Hokage was in complete and utter shock. They knew there had to be some way to get in.

After a few more minutes, Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared. "Oh my Kami! I was right! We need to get in there damn it!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-hime, what is going on. Why do we need to get in there?" Asked Jiraiya. Everyone else that was listening nodded their heads wondering what is going on.

"That bastard Orochimaru! He used a forbidden summoning. I haven't felt chakras like that in decades. Some how, some way, he revived the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, and trans……I mean summoned the Fourth Hokage. I don't know what's going to happen but we have to get that barrier down NOW!" Tsunade roared.

* * *

(Inside the Barrier)

"Kukuku, it seems we have a crowd that gathered outside Sensei." Orochimaru said.

Hiruzen looked and saw that Naruto, Yakama, Jiraiya, Tsunade, his ANBU guard, Hinata, Ino, and Hizashi were all outside trying to find a way in.

"Lets give them a show eh sensei?"

"What do you mean?"

Soon, all the coffins dropped and the people inside slowly walked out. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze all appeared and walked out. Hiruzen could only suppress his grin knowing what's going to happen but he had to act fast.

"Orochimaru! How dare you use you forbidden technique to bring back our dead Hokage's back to life. What do you plan on doing to them!?" Hiruzen said in a mock anger hoping Minato caught on. From the look he gave Hiruzen, he did.

"Well, I plan on using them to do battle against you. What greater than to use the previous Hokages to do battle against the current one and destroy him. Soon, this whole village will fall against the might of the Sound!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Hiruzen, you look quite old. What happened to you?" asked Hashirama.

"Hai, the years have not been good to you. Tell me, how is the village doing?" Tobirama asked.

"I am doing quite well Hashirama-sama. The years truly have not been good to me but I have survived like no other. The village itself is doing great. The sound and sand invasion is being defended against as we speak. From the looks of things, it has been stopped, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean sensei!? This village should be overran but Sound and Sand shinobi! There is no way you could have countered them!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Actually, we had an inside tip about the invasion. He even gave up your spies that were in the city. You spies however gave up all the locations and attack schedule. We shutdown your main army outside the village, and proceeded to take out all your ninja's after the invasion started. Your plan ends here my former pupil!"

Orochimaru was thoroughly pissed at this point. His plans had not only been discovered, but dissected and countered against in every way possible. He would have to find this so called traitor and give him a special torturing session………that is if he can escape alive.

"Argh!!!! It does not matter at this point. Your shinobi can not even get in and I will kill you here and now. Even if this village doesn't fall, it will be leaderless and I will have part of my revenge completed." Orochimaru said.

He then walked to Tobirama and Hashirama and stuck a kunai with seals on them inside their heads. They gained a lot of their color and complexion back. He then went to Minato with another seal but was stopped when Minato began to speak.

"Hiruzen, please, tell me how my son has been? Is he truly living up to the Namikaze name?" Minato asked. Orochimaru figured he would let the have his moment of freedom and learn of his son. However, Orochimaru already knew of the treatment his son received and has been receiving. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he learned.

Hiruzen, however, caught on to what he was doing. Hiruzen gave a slight nod that Orochimaru didn't catch. "I'm sorry to say that your son has been treated rather unfairly by this village. He has been beaten, ridiculed, burglarized, almost killed on a few occasions, and sabotaged in everything he has been trying to do. However, despite all that, he still strives and is a great shinobi at this point. He is truly strong and has the greatest will of fire I have even seen." Hiruzen said.

"So, the village has not seen my son as the hero he was supposed to be?" Minato asked in a sad mocking voice.

"No, I am truly sorry Minato."

"Then, I believe I need to do something about it."

Before Minato can do anything Orochimaru interrupted him. "I am truly happy to see you in great sadness Yondaime. This only heightens my happiness to see you like this. The true Yondaime should have been me. You were no where near my greatness but sensei couldn't see it. However, now you will be my slave and kill those that are close to you!" Orochimaru said before thrusting his hand with a kunai and seal attached to it into his head.

Only for Minato to duck under it and jump at Hiruzen. Orochimaru was stunned at the moment wondering what the hell just happened.

"Do you really think you can truly bind me to your will? My soul belongs to the Shinigami. Only he commands me to do what is necessary. And as of now, he tells me that he wants your soul. So for my own well-being so to speak, I will deliver you to the Shinigami!" Minato roared.

Orochimaru was now beyond pissed. Hell, he was beyond raging. He was at the silent volcano stage. He could erupt at any time. Orochimaru suppressed the tick mark on his head and spoke. "You two…..defeat Minato and Hiruzen…NOW!!!!!"

Hashirama and Tobirama nodded and prepared themselves. "I am sorry, but we have to listen to his will."

"Please forgive us. We will do everything we can to defeat you."

* * *

(Outside of the barrier)

Hizashi was in shock but spoke first. "That vile inhuman beast! How dare he revive our fallen kages only for them to be used in battle!"

"Don't worry Hizashi-san, the Yondaime seems to be helping the Sandaime." an ANBU unit said.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Yakama, Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata all knew what was really happening. They would be quiet for now and wait for the opportunity to strike. But first, they had to get inside that damn barrier.

"Jiraiya-oji, how the hell do we get in there?! We need to help them!" Naruto said.

"Well, I don't know how this barrier works, but I think I might have an idea as to get in. Remember your education training?" Jiraiya asked and Yakama immediately picked up on this.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Hinata.

"Well, think about it. Barriers need three things for it to be casted and kept. You remember what they are?"

"Well, one thing that is needed is the entire unit or group signing their hands at the same time and in complete unison." Ino said.

"Then, they have to sync their chakra together as to not make a single area of the Barrier weaker or stronger than the other." Hinata chimed in.

"Finally, the area that is needed to be considered fully battle ready is a flat surface. If not, then the barrier can easily be disrupted and ………………….broken…..why didn't I think of it." Naruto said as the idea finally hit his head.

"Exactly, Tsunade, we need your strength for this. I know that this area is heavily fortified but if you can disrupt the level roof, then the barrier will be able to form an opening and we can get in to help!" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade quickly gathered her chakra and strength and slammed her fist on the roof thus cracking it. A huge crater formed and quickly knocked everyone off their feet. The ANBU squad and Hizashi were thrown off the roof from the earthquake since they were not expecting such force. However, the rest of the group knew her legendary strength personally.

* * *

(Tayuya's Corner)

"What the hell……OH MY KAMI!!!" Tayuya said before falling into the crater. She quickly grabbed onto the roof before falling into the rubble.

Outside, a hole was formed and a passage was opened inside.

"Quickly! Before she gets back up and sets the barrier back up!" Tsunade yelled.

Quickly, the group that kept their footing raced towards the entrance. Tayuya got up from the ground and saw them coming. She quickly ran through the seals and tried to set up the barrier again but failed to stop everyone from getting in.

Yakama had lost his footing on a very loose area of the roof and fell, while the rest gotten through before the barrier was brought back up. _"Kuso! How the fuck did I let that happen to me! I swear Naruto is not going to let me live that down!_" Yakama thought to himself.

Soon, the ANBU unit reached the top along with Hizashi to see the group making it inside. Hizashi was now thoroughly terrified to see his niece about to go up against three Kage-level opponents. He silently prayed that she be given the strength and protection to survive.

* * *

(Inside the Barrier)

"Well, Sensei, are you prepared to die?" Orochimaru said.

"We shall see. Minato, Can you handle both of them while I handle Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ya, I will be hard but I think I can do it."

"Well, it seems that the time to talk is over. Now, att…." Orochimaru tried to say but stopped when the whole building shook. He looked on and saw Tsunade with her fist in the ground. He saw a fissure opening up and started to progress towards Tayuya's corner. As soon as it hit the corner, Tayuya faltered in her holding the jutsu and a opening formed in the barrier.

Orochimaru seen her fall but quickly got back up but it was too late. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata all made it through the barrier. He was now royally pissed and will have to punish a lot of people later.

"So, it seems my teammates want to play. And look, they even brought the boy that almost took my arm. You and I have unfinished business." Orochimaru said.

"You will not hurt my son!" Minato yelled back.

Ino and Hinata immediately went into their defensive stances ready for the attack. Hiruzen seen this and knew they could help here. He then began to bark orders.

"Minato, Naruto you take on Hashirama. Ino, Hinata, I am going to need your help with Tobirama. Jiraiya, Tsunade, you get the pleasure of your teammate. Now, get ready to fight!"

With that each person went with their respective partner ready to defend themselves. Orochimaru looked on with disdain and anger. "Fine, if you want to play it like that FINE! ATTACK!"

* * *

(Tobirama and Hiruzen/Ino/Hinata)

The group scattered to their respective areas and began battling. Hiruzen was attacked swiftly with as Tobirama was upon him. Hinata and Ino just watched and waited for an opportunity to attack.

Tobirama and Hiruzen were fighting fiercely. The Nidaime sent a quick kick to an unguarded side of the Sandaime and sent him reeling. He Tried to follow up with an attack only for two jutsu to come barreling into him.

"Raiton: Lightning Needles!"

"Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa_ (Violent Bubble Wave)_!"

The two jutsus were met with a massive water wall that was being held by the Nidaime. He quickly released it as he saw the electricity flow through it and almost reach him. By the time he stopped the attack, he was kicked from the side by the Sandaime.

"Very good you three. But you will need more than that to stop me." The Nidaime said in an almost apologetic voice.

"Fine, looks like I need some more help. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Soon, the Sandaime was standing aside his boss summon. The Monkey King, Enma. "Sarutobi, what do you want. You know not to summon me unless its serious." Enma said before surveying the field. "Ah, I see. So he finally did it. Well, it seems that I am needed. Shall I transform?"

"Hai. Please Enma, I need my staff." the Sandaime said.

Enma used his transformation jutsu and turned into a huge Bo Staff similar to Naruto's but had more designs on it. Hiruzen then signaled the girls to attack with him.

The Nidaime quickly ran through some seals and yelled " Suiton: Suishouha_ (Water Collision Destruction)_!"

A violent wave of water rushed out from the mouth of the Nidaime and crashed into Hiruzen and sent him back into a wall. Hinata and Ino quickly realized what happened but continued their attack. Hinata fell into her Jyuuken stance while Ino used her taijutsu that she learned from Anko.

Hinata struck several times but all her shots were blocked or parried. Ino tried to attack his blindspot only for her to miss and be kneed in the gut. She doubled over in pain then was kicked in the side only to land a few feet away.

Hinata continued her assault using her Snake Strikes that was combined with her Jyuuken strikes. The Nidaime was actually quite impressed by how strong her taijutsu skills were but they still needed to be worked on. Hinata then overextended a strike and the Nidaime saw it and took the quick shot. Unbeknown to him, Hinata planned this.

As soon as he took his strike, it was too late to jump back if he needed to. Hinata yelled as soon as it was past the dead point, "Kaiten!" The Nidaime had a look of shock on his face. This young girl knew one of the Hyuuga clans most deadliest techniques. He was caught on a full frontal assault and sent flying backwards in pain.

Before he landed, the Sandaime was there to attack as well. "Katon: Karyuu Endan _(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)_!" The Nidaime was then struck in the back by a vicious flame that was being spewed out of the mouth of the Sandaime. He grunted in pain and flew forward from the impact only to land on the ground. He was completely burned and scarred. But then, he started to rise and the Sandaime, Ino, and Hinata hurried to his side. After a few moments, all the wounds had healed and he look as if brand new.

"That was a strong attack, but you will need to completely destroy my body for me to be defeated." He then ran through several hand signs and yelled, "Suiton: Mizurappa_ (Violent Water Wave)_!"

The giant torrent of water quickly met all three and sent them crashing through a few trees that were somehow there. It seemed the other Hokage was working just as hard. The three stood up shaken, drenched, and hurt. Even though that was a C-rank technique, for it to be casted by the Nidaime, it felt like an A-class tech.

"Girls, we need a plan."

"Well, why don't we throw him into the wall?" Hinata asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" The Sandaime said.

"Well, apparently, from what we heard on the outside, if anything hits that wall, it bursts into flame and its reduced to ash. I figure, if we can someone lure him close to the wall, then we can some how get him tossed into it." Hinata explained.

"You know, that can work!" Ino said happily.

"Yes, that can work but it's a double edged sword. If he gets a strong hit on us and sends us flying, we can hit the wall ourselves." the Sandaime said. "However, I think it's the only way that we can win. No offense girls, you are strong, but you are no where near Kage level. Even if I use my strongest jutsu, there is a chance I can miss and be completely drained and you girls don't have the jutsu for something like this yet."

The girls nodded and all three came up with a plan. The girls disappeared and Hiruzen went back to battle the Nidaime. After a few more minutes, the Sandaime drew his opponent near the wall. The Nidaime saw what was going on and only smiled.

"Hiruzen-san, since we are a fair distance away from Orochimaru, I can feel freely to say this. You do understand that Orochimaru asked me to only defeat you. Not kill you."

"Yes, I realized that but we needed to pull you away from him so that he can't change his order. So now, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, hereby submit the defeat of me and my comrades." He said while waving the girls to the sides of the Nidaime.

Once that was said, the Nidaime stopped his attack and relaxed. Upon seeing the sadness in the eyes of his student, he spoke softly. "Finish it. And thank you for returning me to the dead."

As soon as he finished it, Hinata and Ino charged and landed two devastating kicks to the side of the Nidaime and sent him flying into the barrier. As soon as he hit, wall, his body erupted in flames. Before he turned to ash, he just smiled at the Sandaime.

As soon as their battle was over, the group heard a loud scream that was gut wrenching. "We need to get back to the others now!" The Sandaime said moving his way back to the main battle area with the girls.

When they got there, they all almost burst into laughter at the sight they saw.

* * *

(Hashirama vs Minato/Naruto)

When Orochimaru yelled for them to attack, Hashirama started to walk forward as he saw his master battle the other two sannins while he watched his brother lead his pupil and his team away from the battle area.

He looked back at his opponents and smiled. "So, the Great Yondaime and his son. I have heard many great things about you two from beyond this world."

Minato looked shocked while Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Well, in death, all we souls can do is watch the living and how they are doing. I do realize the treatment you received and how Minato is……………special right now," Hashirama said earning a smile from Minato since he knew but was ordered to reveal it," However, all that is irrelevant at this point. For now, we must fight."

The Shodaime quickly ran through several hand signs and yelled "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan_ (Birth of Dense Woodland)_!"

Soon, a few roots sprang from the roof, then a few more, then a lot more. After a moment, hundreds of roots exploded through the roof to form very large and dense trees. Naruto and Minato were stuck in the middle of this and almost got entangled in a few trees. They both maneuvered out of the way and landed on a few branches. After a while, the movement stopped and Hashirama appeared in front of them.

"Lets continue this." And as quickly as he appeared, he was in front of the send fists into their guts. Minato blocked due to him being used to this speed but Naruto still had some work to do and was caught by a devastating punch. He was sent back into a tree that cracked at the sudden impact. Naruto was winded quite a bit and would relax until he was ready to fight.

Minato and Hashirama were in a fierce battle of Taijutsu. However, this is where Minato excelled at. Minato sent a heavy kick to his face only for it to be blocked by a forearm. Hashirama then countered back with a solid elbow to the knee trying to break it. Minato pulled his leg back before the strike could hit and countered his counter with a windmill kick to the back.

The Shodaime ducked under the kick and tried to upper cut Minato only for his fist to be blocked by Minato. Hashirama tried to do a back flip kick but missed and they both jumped a few feet back. Minato then charge in with a strong punch to the chest only for it to be deflected by the Shodaime and counter with a elbow to the face. Minato ducked and did a leg sweep only for Hashirama to jump in the air to avoid the kick.

However, while in the air, he didn't realize that Naruto was charging in at the side. Naruto sent a brutal leg kick to the back of Hashirama and sent him flying into the tree. The impact wasn't there as Hashirama just passed through the tree and reappeared on the other side of it.

"Well done Naruto-kun. You speed is amazing. However, you will need to be a lot stronger than that to beat me. Mokuton: Daijuren no Jutsu_ (Great Forest Tech)_!"

Branches soon came out of the arms of the Shodaime and went straight towards Naruto. Minato quickly was there and did his own jutsu. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A great wind came through and both attacks seemed to be stalemated at the moment. Naruto then saw his opportunity and started some hand signs. "Katon: Endan_ (Fireball)_"

A fireball erupted from the mouth of Naruto and quickly raced towards the Shodaime. Once hit collided with the wind, it turned into an even greater fireball and quickly engulfed the wooden arms that were shooting at Naruto. The arms turned to dust and Hashirama quickly got out of the way of the incoming fireball.

"Phew, nice job son."

"No prob dad. Lets get back to work!" Naruto said and released his Bo Staff back into view and channeled his chakra to form a blade once again. Minato took out his tri-pronged Kunai and readied his attack. Hashirama looked on and smiled.

"It seems you have finally taken this seriously. Then so shall I. Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five pairs of Wood clones came into being. Three wood clones attacked Naruto and two and the original attacked Minato. The entire conflict was massive. Naruto was using his Fire Grenades anyway he can while enhancing them with his wind element. He swung his bo staff blade down and cut one Wood clone in half after it was hit by a grenade. Two more were left and charged at Naruto. Naruto ducked under one kick and did a back flip after the other brought its foot down in an axe leg drop.

Naruto charged forward with the two clones waiting. He swung his staff at one side only for it to by stopped by a kunai. But that is what he wanted. He quickly pulled his staff back and let his blade cut through the kunai and pierce the side on one clone. The other tried to jump at Naruto but he quickly launched the other into his partner. He then charged them both while they were dazed and flashed through some hand signs.

"Hyouton: Sensatsu Seishou". Several ice needles formed and were shot at the two clones. They all struck the vital areas disabling each one. Naruto then brought his staff down and shattered both clones. He turned around and traveled back to the fight that the original and his father were having to help.

With the Original, Minato and Hashirama were picking up the pace. Minato used his Hiraishin to get behind the clones and destroy them but they were only a fraction as strong as the original. Again, they were locked in a taijutsu brawl with each one being on level ground.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu" Minato yelled and got behind Hashirama and thrusted a fully formed Rasengan into his back sending him flying into the tree. As soon as he hit, he stood up and the wounds were already healing. Naruto quickly got back to his dad and saw what was happening. They both now knew they needed to destroy the whole body and the only way they knew how is getting him in either a massive jutsu or forcing him into the barrier.

"Naruto, you know what needs to be done. Lets finish this then we can end half of our missions objective by eradicating Orochimaru. Now, we need to get him into that barrier. You get him to follow you and I will finish it. Understand?"

Naruto nodded and began their plan. Naruto charged at Hashirama and started using his Taijutsu and Bojutsu against him only for it to fail every time. Each attack couldn't connect since Hashirama was stronger and faster. However, Naruto only needed to gain his attention and he did. He quickly produced four Hyou Bunshins and they each went to battle him.

Naruto landed some blows with the help of his clones and led the Shodaime away from the forest and back near the barrier. As soon as he got close, Hashirama destroyed his last clone and quickly sent a strong kick towards Naruto. Naruto tried to block it but couldn't and was sent flying to the barrier. Right before he was about to hit, Minato caught him and tossed to the side. Naruto soon grabbed his staff and took his stance once again.

Hashirama charged in and engaged each one in taijutsu. Before long, Naruto had landed a strong blow in an unprotected side of Hashirama which gave Minato the opportunity he was trying to get. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Minato said and once again got behind the Shodaime. "Rasengan!" He then thrusted his arm forward and launched the First into the barrier. Before he completely turned to ash, they heard him say. "Thank you for returning my soul to its grave."

As soon as it was over, Naruto was breathe slightly hard as was Minato. "Dad, we need to get back and finish Orochi-teme!" Minato nodded but before they went over, they heard a loud, gut curdling scream.

As soon as they got back to the main area, they saw Hiruzen and his group all winded. However, that wasn't what caught their attention.

* * *

(Sannin Battle)

"Kukuku, it seems we are once again reunited." Orochimaru said seeing his two summoned kages engage their targets.

"You know we are going to end this now Orochi-teme. We won't let you get any further. You invasion failed, you failed in trying to capture the Uchiha, and now you will fail to end the life of our sensei. It seems that you are the failure not us." Jiraiya said knowing he pushed all the right buttons.

Orochimaru was now once again raging like no other. He quickly went on the offensive and tried to quickly take out Tsunade. Jiraiya however had other ideas. Before Tsunade can dodge the strike, Jiraiya kicked hard at Orochimaru's side and scored a direct hit……………only for it to turn into mud.

"God damn earth clone. Where did he go?" Jiraiya said. Tsunade started scouting the area before she sensed an impending attack and jumped out of the way. Orochimaru then appeared out of the ground with a sword sticking out of his mouth trying to stab Tsunade in the back.

"Kukuku, you haven't lost your touch my Hime." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Don't you dare call her that! She will never be your Hime!" Jiraiya said angrily and rushed Orochimaru. Tsunade however was surprised to see him act that way. The only time he acted like that was that time decades ago.

As soon as he was close, Jiraiya and Orochimaru went into their Taijutsu with Orochimaru getting the better of Jiraiya since he was more flexible and was able to contort his body in ways that makes it impossible to dodge. Orochimaru saw an opening and took it by sending a kick hard at Jiraiya's head.

"Hari Jizou_ (Underworld Guardian Spikes)_"

As soon as Orochimaru was too close to pull back, Jiraiya's hair extended and turned hard and spike like. When Orochimaru's leg hit, the spikes impaled his leg and kept him in place. Tsunade saw this and quickly charged at Orochimaru and sent a very powerful chakra filled fist into the gut of Orochimaru. He was sent flying into the ground and dangerously close to the barrier.

He got up with an angry look on his and charged back at the two Sannin. "You will not defeat me!" He roared and quickly struck both combatants once in the leg and the other in the arm with kunai. Tsunade dodged the one that almost struck her in the leg but Jiraiya wasn't so lucky and he got nicked on the arm.

"Damn, Tsunade I need to get this checked quick!" Jiraiya said and sent a quick kick at Orochimaru that was dodged and retreated back a few feet. Tsunade came over and quickly analyzed the wound. She did another set of hand signs and soon, something started to drip out of the wound. "There, you're lucky I got it out as fast as I did. That was a deadly poison that works its way on disrupting the nervous system and you circulatory system."

"Damn that snake bastard. Lets get back in the groove of things." Jiraiya said and went through some hand signs. "Hari Jigoku!" After he said that, thousands of quills from his hair sprang forward at Orochimaru who just took each spike…………..only for him to fall down in mud. Jiraiya and Tsunade scanned the area and found him creeping back above the ground. Before they can react, Orochimaru yelled " Senei Jashu!"

Soon, several snakes were summoned out of his jacket and started to try and bite the two Sannins. However, they were easily dispatched much to the aggravation of the Snake Sannin. Soon, he saw Jiraiya going through his own seals, "Gamayudan!" There was a large stream of what seemed to be oil flowing from Jiraiya's mouth and it hit Orochimaru and the area around him.

Orochimaru seemed to be a bit pissed off he just got hit with oil before he saw what was coming. "Katon: Karyuudan!" Several flame bullets were then sent towards him as he was lit on fire. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya could hear the yells of him being on fire. After a few moments, he fell to the ground. The two sannins believe it was over before the burnt body opened its mouth to an incredible level. Soon, a fresh Orochimaru emerged using his regeneration technique.

"Damn you both. You are still beneath me and you will die! Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Orochimaru yelled and sent both Jiraiya and Tsunade flying. As soon as they hit the ground, Orochimaru was there ready to strike with his now revealed Kusanagi sword. Before he struck, Tsunade dropped a heal on the ground making a minor earthquake since she used chakra to power the strike.

Orochimaru was caught off-guard and lost his footing. Tsunade was back on her feet and went to work on Orochimaru. While they were doing that, Jiraiya thought of a pretty nasty thing to do to Orochimaru while he was busy. He quickly took out a small parchment and began scribbling on it. He looked up to see Tsunade had the upperhand on the match so far.

Orochimaru then struck her with a straight shot to the chest only for his hands to get grabbed in a tight grip. He tried to break fee but couldn't. He let his tongue out and wrapped it around Tsunade's neck trying to choke her out. Before he could, Tsunade launched him in the air with his tongue still attacked. She quickly grabbed his tongue and brought him back down only to send him back up with a chakra powered fist. She kept doing this until he was quite bruised and bloodied.

This time, when he came back down, Orochimaru was staring in horror. There was Jiraiya, with a condensed powered Rasengan. As soon as he came down, Jiraiya roared, "This is for all the crimes you have committed you traitorous Snake! Rasengan!" He then thrusted his rasengan at a very sensitive spot………..his groin. Orochimaru let out a blood curdling yell.

Soon, Hiruzen with his group, and Minato with his son arrived to see the spectacle. They all witnessed the destruction of Orochimaru's genitals. Then, they were all shocked to hear what Jiraiya said next. "Try and regenerate this you bastard! Fuuinjutsu: Cell Production Removal! SEAL!"

And with that there was a seal placed on Orochimaru's groin area. Tsunade let him got and was sent flying. As he fell to the ground, everyone was closing in on him. He decided now was the time for a tactical retreat.

"Sound Four! Drop the Barrier! We need to retreat! Recall all forces back at once!" Orochimaru yelled.

The Barrier quickly dropped and the sound four were there with their master. After a small explosion, the group had disappeared with ANBU trailing them. Before anyone else can see him Minato used his Hiraishin to disappear back to the Namikaze estates. Everyone saw it and decided it was best if he was to be kept secret until later.

"Well, good job everyone. We successfully stopped the invasion, dealt a critical blow to Orochimaru, and we all lived. I do believe you all did very well." The Hokage said before slumping over. Jiraiya and Tsunade landed next to him. "Don't worry about my old ass. I'm just tired. Take me back to the office. Oh and Jiraiya, I wish to know how my son died if you can."

* * *

(Three days later)

The invasion that the Sound and Sand had planned was thwarted. The Hokage called a council meeting to discuss the invasion only for everyone to start complaining about why they were not informed. The Hokage told them that he could not be sure that there was or was not a spy that was planted.

The council was angered that he would accuse them of treason but Danzo calmed them down saying it was the right move. However, he still wished to be informed. Hiruzen then told them about the entire fight with Orochimaru as well as the subsequent battle that was held. He revealed the reviving of the fallen Hokage's as well as the battles that ensued. Finally, he told them what happened after the fight. He then began to go over repairs for the village. Small they maybe but there was still some that was needed.

After detailing the layout for rebuilding, giving approval for projects, and planning for the funeral for those that did die in the invasion, the council was dismissed to resume at a later date to discuss the exams itself.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen was in his office alone now mourning the loss of his son. He couldn't just yet since he still needed to run his village but now that everything has calmed down, he could begin his mourning. He heard a knock at the door and in entered Jiraiya. He was shocked to see him come through the door instead of the Window but thought nothing of it.

"Jiraiya, please tell me how my son died."

* * *

(Flash Back)

_Jiraiya's group were doing quite well against the main forces. His group had just entered the fray again with their comrades trying to finish the army off. Jiraiya was in the middle of using his Underworld Guardian spike technique when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw Asuma there watching his back._

"_Heh, these guys are a bit ferocious are they not Jiraiya-san?" Asuma said deflecting a few kunai being directed towards them._

"_Hai, but what do you expect. The majority of them are from Sound. I can only imagine what Orochimaru put these guys through."_

"_So shall we pick up the pace?_

"_Lets."_

_Jiraiya and Asuma jumped right back into the fray of things. Off in the distance, Zabuza was having his fun working his sword skills while Shikaku and Shibi were offering support and watching the others backs. The ANBU units were making quick work of many of the shinobi but soon a few of them fell in battle._

_Asuma was off on his own now taking on a few chuunin with his trench knives that were being powered with his wind chakra. He had just cut down a nin when he felt a slight pain in his leg. He looked down to see a man that he thought was dead sticking a kunai in his thigh. Asuma quickly beheaded him and took the kunai out._

_Jiraiya off in the distance charged another Rasengan and shoved it into a jounin. From behind, a stealthy Jounin was trying to make his move and end the Sannin's life. Jiraiya didn't see him coming and jumped forward into another group of Shinobi while the one Jounin was stalking Jiraiya._

_Zabuza just finished his area of containment and went to help Asuma. "Yo, need a bit of help bud?"_

"_Heh, thanks Momochi-san. Maybe after this, I will take you out for a drink." _

"_Damn right! We will drink till we cannot drink anymore!" _

_Asuma smiled and went back to fighting with Zabuza watching his back. After the next fray was over, Zabuza saw where Jiraiya was and was about to head over when Asuma grabbed his arm. "Heh, I got his back don't worry. Go get that arm fixed then come help finish them off." He said before jumping to where Jiraiya was._

_The man that was stalking Jiraiya was about to make his move. When Asuma arrived, he saw someone shadowing Jiraiya with a long sword ready to strike. Asuma realized that Jiraiya was completely unaware of this person and rushed to his side._

_The stalker saw his moment as Jiraiya had another guy in his grasp. As soon as he saw that, he jumped forward charging with his sword pointed at the man's heart. _

_As soon as it was about to hit, Jiraiya turned around and saw the attack coming. Everything seemed to slow down. Jiraiya closed his eyes and waited for the strike since it was too close to dodge or parry._

_As soon as the strike was about to hit…………………..nothing. Jiraiya opened his eyes only to see a figure in front of him. It was Asuma. It looked like he took the strike when the blade went right through Asuma's trench knives but stopped before exiting is other side of the body. _

_Jiraiya was so shocked that he barely caught Asuma bring his other hand around and slicing the mans throat, dropping him dead. Jiraiya looked at the wound and saw it had to atleast puncture a lung. But that was not what worried him. It was the green liquid that was dropping from the blade._

"_Heh *cough*, looks like this is the end for me *cough* Jiraiya-sama." Asuma coughed with a little blood._

"_Hey! Don't say such things. I will find Tsunade-hime and get her to heal you quickly!" Jiraiya said frantically._

_Zabuza quickly arrived on the scene to see what happened. He saw Asuma and a small frown formed. He quickly took up the guard to make sure no one will come and kill them._

"_*cough* p-please t-tell my father *cough* t-that I did w-w-what I could for the v-village." Asuma spat out._

_Jiraiya looked on in sadness. He knew the poison must have been strong for it to take affect this quickly. "Don't worry Asuma, I will tell your father of what a honor it was for me to fight alongside you and of your heroics here on the battlefield."_

_Asuma looked up with a smile before his eyes closed for the final time._

* * *

(Present Time)

"Afterwards, me and Zabuza finished what was left of the army. We had Shibi take Asuma back and wait for us. We brought him to the hospital to be examined but it was only procedure_._" Jiraiya finished.

"So, my son died in the way he always wanted. To die in the battlefield protecting someone. He was the same way when he was one of the twelve Shinobi guardians. Always wanting to die protecting his lord or his commander. I am truly proud of my son. His name will forever be remember in this village."

"Hai, he will be missed. I already talked to his genin team and they are all upset but they will deal with it."

After further discussions, Hiruzen brought up the supposed training trip.

"Well, me and Minato are planning on taking him tonight. He already did what he wanted to do with the girls and is prepared to leave. Fu will be in charge of the estate while we are gone. She may not be a true Namikaze blood, she is still Naruto's family. So after we got that squared that away, we planned on what we were going to do." Jiraiya said.

He detailed his training schedule to Hiruzen who was quite amazed at the difficulty of it. "Are you sure he will survive it?"

"Ya, he a tough nut to crack. He will get through it and by the time we are done with him, he will be atleast as strong me. Of course, he will only get stronger afterwards."

Jiraiya finished up what he wanted to say to the Hokage and left. The Sandaime was happy that Naruto was progressing at an aggressive rate.

* * *

(Later that Night)

"Well Naruto, you ready to head out?" Minato asked as he was packed and ready to go.

"Ya, I can't wait! Fu, do be alone without me here now. Maybe you can ask if you can help out my team in my stead?" Naruto said.

"Heh, I will ask nee-chan. Now I know the rules so don't worry. I hope that you and your father come back stronger than before." Fu said while hugging her brother for the final time.

"Naruto-kun, me, Ino, and Tenten are so excited! Once you get back, you will be 16 and we can get married!!!!" Hinata squealed still reeling that she was asked to marry Naruto.

"Ya! I can't wait to be Ino Yamanaka Namikaze. I am going to miss you soooo much!" she said and hugged Naruto.

"I'm going to miss you as well Naruto-kun!" Tenten said jumped Naruto from behind with a big hug. Hinata joined in and each girl gave him a kiss before releasing him.

"Alright there gaki, its time to head out." Jiraiya said walking away.

Naruto waved goodbye and walked aside Minato. His girls, Tsunade, Shizune, Yakama, Kurenai, and the Hokage all waved him off. He waved back before shifting into the darkness.

* * *

(Following three days)

The funeral was held in honor of the fallen shinobi. Everyone paid their respects even a clone of Jiraiya that was reverse summoned with the help of Tsunade. The Hokage gave a riveting speech about the will of fire being passed on through the fallen shinobi. After the ceremony, the Hokage went into his office to prepare for a council meeting about the exams.

* * *

(Council Room)

"I see. So far, the ones we have agreed upon for Chuunin rank is Hinata Hyuuga, Gorou of Kumo, and Shikamaru Nara." The Hokage said much to the agreement of the council.

"Who is next?" The Hokage asked.

"We wish that Uchiha Sasuke be promoted to Chuunin." Asked Koharu.

"Based on what?" Asked the Hokage seeing many different looks from both the shinobi council and the civilian council.

"He shows promise to be a strong member of the Uchiha Clan. Also, he was defeated by that…..that….Demon Brat! He should be compensated for that lose." said a councilman.

"But what of the curse seal that was placed on him and used? That can lead to a possible betrayal of the village. The more he uses it, the more Orochimaru's influence will have sway over him. Do you condone him for using that damned seal or congratulate him?" Hiashi said.

"It does not matter! He had to use it to defeat that wannabe Namikaze boy. Besides, where is the paper work to show he is the birth son of our beloved Yondaime Hokage-_sama?_" Said another councilman still not believing that Naruto was a true Namikaze.

"We cannot accept anything but a live blood sample to be tested against him. Seeing as how Minato is no longer alive, we cannot produce said blood sample. It was unwise to say that he was a Namikaze no matter how much he looks like Minato Namikaze." Danzo said.

"We are here to talk about Uchiha Sasuke, not Namikaze Naruto." the Hokage said.

"Fine, the last Uchiha should be given Chuunin status due to the abuse he received at the hands of one _Uzumaki_ Naruto. Also, he has shown strength and sufficient success in multiple jutsus. Also, he already has three tomoes in each eye making him that much valuable." Homura put in.

"That may be true but he is still mentally unstable. Until sufficient proof comes to light that he has given up his obsession for power, I will not give him the promotion. Once proper proof has been given, I will reconsider. That is my ruling." The Hokage said with authority.

There were many in the room that wished to argue this more however, he did have a slight shred of logic but they didn't care. They wanted to see their precious Uchiha excel.

"Now, we move onto one Namikaze Naruto. I hereby nominate him for Chuunin." Tsunade Senju said sitting in on her clan head position.

"No! We must not allow that beast to excel anymore already! He already has almost let the fox free from what we can see in the finals! No, we cannot allow him to be promoted!" A councilman said.

Arguments erupted in the Council room about how Naruto should be stripped of his ninja title and even some went so far as to call for his execution. The shinobi clans were all for Naruto to excel and given the rank of Chuunin. However, the Advisors as well as the civilian council were completely against it. Finally, the Hokage yelled and got everyone in the room to quiet down.

"What is the meaning of this?! Namikaze Naruto helped defeat a Kage! A KAGE DAMN IT! He also defeated Sasuke Uchiha in his cursed seal state! Finally, he has shown incredible intelligence as well as teamwork to show that he is capable of becoming a Chuunin!" The Hokage shouted earning a few nods from the shinobi council.

"That does not matter Hokage-sama. He also shown that he doesn't not have control of the fox. He could have let it out and destroyed our village. No, he cannot be allowed to advance. He is very close to being deemed a threat to our village." another councilman put in.

"Actually, it has already come to that." Danzo said getting everyone to stare at him. "The Kyuubi chakra is a very volatile chakra and very evil itself. How do we know that he isn't already planning to release it upon the village. No, we must nip this in the bud now. He already shown to have let loose three tails of the Kyuubi, how much longer till its 5 or 7 or finally 9." Danzo said much to the agreement of the Civilian Council.

"It does not matter Danzo. As long as he is my shinobi, nothing shall become of Naruto Namikaze." The Hokage stated not liking where this is going.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Hokage-sama." Danzo replied. "I remember a certain law that you stated before. I believe it went, '_For the matters that involves any shinobi under the command of the Hokage, the ones to vote on the matters are the Hokage's advisors, the Clan heads of the village, and the Hokage themselves. The Civilian Council have no say in the matter as it does not involve them. Should the matter that needs to be voted on have civilian implications, then the Civilian Council may vote'. _This truly does involve civilians since it involves the whole village. I hereby call a vote."

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?" The Hokage said worriedly.

"It's simple really, as we cannot ask for the execution of one Uzumaki Naruto, I do hereby call a vote for his Banishment. The Daimyo has also given me his favor in this act after seeing what happened at the exams. He was truly terrified and so was the civilians. He is a threat to this village and must be dealt with. Now, all in favor for Naruto Uzumaki's banishment please say so."

The entire civilian council raised its hand except one person who was Tenten's dad as well as the advisors.

"All opposed?"

Then entire shinobi council rose its hand as well as the Hokage..

"By a vote of 10 to 10, we are at a tie and thus only the Hokage can vote on how this works unless I am missing something……………..ah that is right. I am the legal vote-holder for the entire Uchiha Clan until Sasuke comes of age and is ready for his ascension to Clan Head. Therefore, I hereby cast the Uchiha Vote for banishment. Therefore, the vote passes and Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished. Where is he so that he may know." Danzo said.

"Well, he is out on a three year training trip with Jiraiya-san and another that is classified. He will not return until the end of the three year trip." The Hokage said.

"Fine, then his banishment will come one day after his return. Also I call for a vote that he be stricken the name of Namikaze. We do not wish the Fourth's name to be sullied."

And with that Naruto lost his last name. He also lost his right to gain the entire Namikaze estate. This meeting was the hardest to ever be conceived. Afterwards, the Hokage dismissed the meeting only to be met in the office by a few figures.

"Hokage-sama! How can you let this happen!" Zabuza yelled with Tsunade, Yakama, and Hiashi giving him the death glare.

"There is nothing I can do. With the approval of the Fire Daimyo, and the votes of the council, my hands are tied. Damn that Danzo! I can't believe he did that!" The Hokage yelled but quickly put up a silencing Jutsu.

After a few more minutes of venting Zabuza spoke up. "Hokage-sama, if Naruto is banished, I'm taking my clan and we are leaving with him. I will retire and so will Haku and we shall leave. Hell, if he wanted to, he could create a village of his own and I will be there to support him. He has my clan's backing and my respect!"

"Hai! If he leaves sensei, the Senju clan is pulling out its resources and leaving with him. I will not standby and let this happen!" Tsunade said.

"I may not be able to take my entire clan out, but I will offer him three branch members to protect him for life. He also has Hinata to marry." Hiashi said sternly.

After some thinking, Sarutobi came up with a great idea.

"Zabuza, Tsunade, Hiashi, Yakama I have an idea. Its going to take three years to get ready so luckily we have time. Now, this is what we have to do………….."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Well there you have it. Don't worry, I have my flame retardant suit on so I am fully prepared. Like I said, there's a method to my madness and it will all be explained in the next chapter.

Now, Aside from the finally, How did you guys like the invasion and how I covered it? Too much? Too little? Lemme know. I think I did fairly well and showed the strengths of Yakama's team.

Also, lemme know what yall think about Asuma's death. I thought it was good. Not entirely great but a fitting death of a shinobi of Asuma's caliber. I know most of you wanted to know what happened so there it is.

Now, this is the end to Part 1 of my Story. Part two starts after the time skip. People will be stronger, Naruto will be more badass as well as a goofball since he's going to be hanging with his dad and Jiraiya for so long.

Finally, how do you all like that seal and attack I did with Orochimaru. I think it was quite gruesome, painful, and deserving. Now, that this chapter is done, I don't know when the next one will be out. It might be before Christmas or after not sure.

Anyways, here you go and now I outta here yall PEACE FOLKS!!!

PLEASE LEAVE MOAR REVIEWS!!!!


	15. Part II Return to Madness

Welcome one and all. This will now be part two of the Naruto story that I have planned. So, I see people were surprised at the ruling and all but like I said…………..METHOD TO MY MADNESS!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Anyways, Naruto's final girl will be added in this story line as well as we are going to see what Naruto is going to do since he doesn't know that he is banished. Also, we are going to see what Hiruzen and the others are going to do with their plan.

Now, this is also important to note. I know everyone likes the long chapters but I have seen myself as well as hearing the commentary that I have been making more than usual grammar mistakes. I am truly sorry for that. But in order to try and cut back on that, I am planning on releasing shorter chapters. I only wanted to hit my 100k word mark in the story early and as such I did. Don't know why but I just wanted to.

As to the shorter chapters, instead of my 10k minimum that I always set for myself, I will be cutting it in half. That will mean that every chapter will be atleast 5k and not exactly 5k. It will spill over but I will determine how much. Also, the reasoning I do this as well is that I feel I can produce more chapters and faster updating at a lower minimum I set for myself.

Now, there will be some things that happened during the 3 year trip that I will explain and show how everyone developed. Also, Everyone excluding Naruto will have their Shippuuden outfits. It makes things easier to detail for me.

Now, on to my second part of the Story!.

Part II Chapter 1. Return to Madness.

* * *

Three years. It's been a long three years since we seen our heroes. The invasion and defeat of Orochimaru was critical during those years in making the population's moral increase. It also helped that Naruto was out of the village for so long.

The village was bustling with activity and the economy was great…………for now. In the shadows of the Village, a certain old man and his colleagues were plotting a very crucial move. However, it needed the help of some clans and maybe it might work.

In the training grounds, two certain Kunoichi's were training for their upcoming Full Jounin test while another watched their progress. They were Tenten Yakuri and Haruno Sakura. The person watching them was Hyuuga Hinata.

During the time after the invasion, the chuunin's were announced, Hinata Hyuuga was giving Chuunin status as well as Shikamaru Nara. However, Hinata also received a special bonus and was granted Special Jounin status as well as Ino Yamanaka for their help and power against the past Hokage's. Both girls then spent a year working with Yakama on many missions and training. Soon afterwards, both the girls were now Full Jounin.

"Good job Tenten. You jutsus are becoming more and more proficient. Add one more and you will surely make it to Special Jounin!" Hinata yelled to her future family member.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! My sword mastery is actually coming along very well. Hayate-sensei and Zabuza-sensei say that I have a real knack at the sword." Tenten yelled back.

"Sakura, you need to get faster. Your attacks are very strong and your knowledge in medical jutsu is great but that will not matter if you are not fast enough to dodge the attacks." Hinata instructed.

"Hai. I will continue to keep training with Lee-kun." Sakura replied.

These past three years have been very kind to Sakura. Firstly, her training intensified ten-fold once Naruto left the village. Tsunade drilled into her, Hinata, and Ino considerably. However, it was Sakura that surpassed them all in the medical field. Hinata was a very close second with Ino bringing up the rear. Along with her training, she finally gave in and accepted a full fledged date with Lee. That was two and a half years ago.

Her and Lee have been living together for the past month at his request. Both were deeply in love and were very dedicated to each other. That became very evident when Lee saved Sakura from two rogue nin from raping her. It was a long mission and the two became separated. Two nin had ambushed and knocked out Sakura. Before they could escape with a half naked Sakura, Lee found her and went ballistic.

He had gained his first two kills at that point in time. Ever since that mission, Lee has been adamant on helping Sakura become stronger.

Aside from living together, Sakura also worked at the Hospital under the study of Tsunade. She got plenty of experience there with patient care and what to do in an emergency. Shizune mostly worked with Ino since she was only interested in poisons and Shizune had plenty of knowledge. Hinata worked with Sakura when she was not attending to the clan life.

Sakura achieved her Chuunin rank a year and a half ago along with Sasuke Uchiha. They had a third member to their team but lost his life in the exam in Kumo. Sakura has worked even harder since achieving her rank and tried to get special jounin status like Lee.

"Hey!!! Sakura-chan! Time for sparring practice!" Lee yelled at his girlfriend.

"Okay Lee-kun! Hinata, Tenten. Thank you for all the help. Talk to you girls later." Sakura said before running off with Lee.

As with Sakura, Lee had already gained Special Jounin status and was very close to full jounin. His Taijutsu mastery was devastating. The only two people that could keep up with him in the village at the moment was Gai-sensei and Hatake Kakashi if he uses his Sharingan.

Lee gained his special jounin status last year and has been on constant missions with his sensei. He along with Sakura live in a modest apartment near the forest.

He has calmed down greatly over the period but is still the same loud 'youthful' person when he is around his sensei. Sakura seemed to tame the green beast in public which everyone was grateful for.

"Hey Tenten, lets go see our future wife." Hinata giggled.

"Okay. Let me pick up my equipment and we can head to the hospital." Tenten said.

* * *

At the Momochi compound, five members of the young clan were all sitting around relaxing their day off. Anko Mitarashi Momochi with her year old daughter sat next to her husband Zabuza. They had been married for over two years now and seemed to be completely content with each other.

Zabuza taught Anko some of the clans assassination techniques which immediately got a response by her jumping all over him and hugging and kissing him greatly. She mastered the techniques in less than two months. Zabuza was impressed but wasn't surprised. She was already a deadly assassin before hand and now she was even deadlier.

Haku and his fiancée Isaribi were sitting on the other couch laughing at the little girls antics and grabbing of her mothers hair. Haku and Isaribi announced their marriage last week after three years of dating. Isaribi was very happy he proposed to her and she would now truly belong to a clan.

As all five of them were having fun, a knock came at the door. Zabuza got up to go see who it was and was surprised. It was a four foot monkey. With a scroll in its hand. But it was a four foot monkey. When he finally snapped out of it, he grabbed the scroll and the monkey disappeared.

He went back inside and opened it up near his family and got a wicked smile. Anko looked up and wondered what was going on. "Hey, Zabuza-kun, what's with your smile? Is something about to happen?" Anko asked.

"Ya dad, whats going on." Haku said getting a giggle out of Anko and Isaribi since Zabuza hated it when he called him that.

"Shut up Haku. Okay, this is a serious time now. You guys remember what we discussed three years ago?" Zabuza said.

They all thought back. Anko was the first to respond in a somber voice. "So, its time already huh?"

"Ya, the plan is about to be unraveled. The preparations have already been made and all that is left is for head monkey to give the word." Zabuza replied.

Everyone nodded and started to make their own preparations.

* * *

In the Aburame Compound, Fuu and Shino were once again having one of their make out sessions in Shino's room. After some rough kissing, a knock came at the door. They both sat apart quickly and Shino told the person to come in.

"Son, future-daughter, please come into the living room. It is time to finish the details of Simians plan." Shibi said in a neutral voice.

Shino understood the meaning and Fuu knew what this was about. "Shino-kun, are you sure you want to do this? You know you have an obligation to your clan. You don't have to do this." Fuu said softly.

Shino cupped her chin and brought her face up. "Fuu-chan, you have been there through my darkest days and my brightest. I would go through hell and back for you. I know I should keep my emotions in check but even my hive tells me to relax around you. They are truly calm and at piece when you are around. I will follow you. The Aburame Council already made their say and agree with the logic. There is no turning back." Shino said and gently kissed Fuu and proceeded to hold her hand and head down to the clan meeting room.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was quietly sitting in his office filling out paper work when a knock was at the door. "Enter"

"Hiashi-sama, there is a messenger here. He requests to see you personally."

"I do not have time for guests, have him leave his message and dismissed."

"Hiashi-sama, the thing is, its not a he. it's a monkey."

Hiashi quickly understood the meaning and told the branch member to allow the simian in.

"Hiashi-sama, the time has come to begin the plan. Messages have already been sent to Inoichi Yamanaka and he agreed and is preparing his daughter. The Yakuri family are already ready. Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno are not aware yet but they will be soon enough when they find the letter in their apartment. Fuu Uzumaki and Shino Aburame have been notified. Zabuza and the entire Momochi clan are prepared as we speak. All that is left is your end. Are you ready?" the simian said.

"Yes, I have the selected people already prepared for this day. I am also ready although I am a bit saddened it has come to this. However, it must be done." Hiashi said.

The simian gave him the letter and poofed out of existence. Hiashi read over the letter and called his wife and two daughters in. Hannah and Hanabi came in but not Hinata. Hiashi realized she must be with Tenten and Ino and so would talk to her later.

"Family, it is time. Prepare the selected members and send word for Hinata." Hiashi said. Both girls nodded and proceeded to their destinations.

* * *

"So, sensei. Are you completely sure about this? This is a major gamble here." Tsunade said.

"Hai, he will understand and will take the position. I am too old for this shit and I want to relax in peace. I have already written the laws into place and secured the safety of all involved. The only piece left is to speak with Minato and Jiraiya." Hiruzen said.

"You know Minato is going to possibly destroy the village once they reveal his son is being banished."

"Ya, I know, that is why Shizune-san will be there with him to make sure he doesn't. Jiraiya already told me what he would do and that is where I got the idea from. Now, are you ready on your part?"

"Hai. I used over five hundred million ryo to finance this but even still I have more than enough money to retire and just live as a medic. The destination is repaired and I even paid off that old Tsuchikage to keep his nose out of our business. Minato will have to speak with him though but I'm not looking forward to that." Tsunade said.

Soon, there was a knock at the door and Shizune walked in. She made a few hand signs and the Hokage caught its meaning. He activated a Silencing jutsu and let her speak.

"Hokage-sama. Your simian has just returned. All parties involved are prepared or are finishing. They shall be ready by this evening." Shizune said.

"Good, I am glad so many people are helping with this. Atleast we know we will still have allies in this village after this." The Hokage replied.

"And don't forget about the Kazekage. After all, Naruto did get him to become a friend and help with the invasion. I still can't believe they let Gaara become the Kazekage. Naruto is going to be jealous." Tsunade said with a giggle.

"Ah, that is very true. Well, in time, he too will become a Kage." Hiruzen replied.

* * *

Outside the Village.

Five figures were walking along the road. Three blondes, a man with long white hair, and what seemed to be a baby fox. All five figures approached the gates of Konoha, and the one with the White hair spoke first.

"Hey, Minato, apply that henge right now. Make it so that not even the Byakugan can notice it. Then, we will head back into the village."

Minato agreed and did his henge making him a tall dark skinned man with brown hair. Naruto, who had grown to be six foot three, stood there and laughed at his dad. "You know what, if your skin was a little lighter, you would looked like a male version or Shizune."

The blonde girl laughed as well as Jiraiya. Minato just scoffed and told the group to move on.

"Hey, can you change your fur to a darker color? Also shrink down and lay on my head so that it looks as if you are my pet. The less suspicion the better." Naruto said to the small fox that nodded its head.

As soon as they were at the front gates, the guards stopped them.

"Halt, who goes there?" asked one guard.

"I, Jiraiya of the Sannin goes there. This is Arashi Kazama. Next to him are Naruto Namikaze and Yugito Nii of Kumo. She is under our protection. We wish to make haste to the Hokage's office." Jiraiya said with Authority.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama, but he is no Namikaze. The council has voted and decreed that he shall be stricken of that name and be given his other name of Uzumaki." one guard said.

That was not something that he should have said. Naruto and Minato in disguise were angered beyond all doubt. They flared their killer intent and chakra massively in anger. Soon, the Chuunin guards were all unconscious due to the power demonstrated. Jiraiya and Yugito tried to calm them down but it was too late.

Ten squads of ANBU units along with the Hokage, Shizune, and Tsunade appeared on the scene only to see what they feared. An enraged Naruto and Minato. They can only wonder what was said.

"Ojii-san," Naruto growled dangerously, "What the fuck is going on here!? Why did one of these guards say that my name was stricken from me?!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto-chan, please calm down. You need to come with us to the Tower so I can explain." The Hokage said but it wasn't enough to calm Minato down. Sarutobi motioned for Shizune to handle it and handle it she did.

She planted a massive and passionate kiss on Minato. She had stuck her tongue so far in his mouth that the reaction was immediate. Both in his pants and his anger immediately disappearing. Naruto just calmed down and wanted to know what is going on.

Shizune released the kiss only to see a smile on Minato's face. She snapped her fingers and he immediately followed her. "Well, that was easy enough. But then again, when the man haven't had sex in three years, I can imagine him obeying my commands for now." Shizune said with a victory smile on her face and blushing heavily. Minato was just nodding and following.

"And who is this Naruto? I don't remember another girl going along with you." Hiruzen said.

"This is Yugito Nii, former member of Kumogakure, now……hehe……uhm…. Yugito Nii Namikaze." Naruto said nervously.

"What?!" Tsunade roared out.

"Its not his fault Hokage-sama. It was the Raikage's. He practically made us marry with his persistence after………a certain encounter." Yugito said softly.

"Fine, everyone back in the tower now!" The Hokage said and everyone took off.

* * *

Hokage's Tower

Everyone was sitting down and listening to the tale being told by Yugito and Naruto. Apparently, Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya defeated two members of Akatsuki when they were about to disable Yugito. Naruto went on in detail about how they were so called immortals.

They said that the two members they defeated were Kakuzu and Hidan. Naruto was going on and on about how the Hidan bastard kept shouting shit about Jashin this and Jashin that. Everyone in the room laughed except the Hokage.

"You mean to tell me that you three defeated two members of an S-class organization that are all supposedly close to being Kage level?"

"Hai Ojii-san. Although, I wasn't strong enough, ero-sennin and dad beat them."

Everyone looked at Jiraiya and Minato only for them to nod.

"Okay, so then how did this marriage happen?" the Hokage said.

"Well, after we brought Yugito back to the Raikage, he went on and on about he is truly thankful for me to bring his niece back. He and his brother were acting………….well the only way to put it is strangely. One brother was rapping rhymes and the other was fighting with him. Well, in the end, he proposed as a proper reward, I be given his niece in marriage." Naruto said.

"It's not like we can deny a request of the Raikage, since he is sensitive when people deny requests that concerns his niece." Yugito put in.

"Sensitive my ass. The last guy that helped you out got sent through three walls when he denied the offer to be married to you. You told me that the Raikage was going easy on him! I am not being killed by him!" Naruto responded.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at this and Yugito was slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, I see then. Well, you know your other soon-to-be wives are going to be upset at this. However, now is not the time to worry about that. Let me explain the situation concerning you."

For the next hour, Hiruzen explained what was happening and has happened to Naruto. Minato and his son were royally pissed off at this point but were lucky that two girls were there to calm them down. If not for them, everyone else was sure of what was going to happen.

"So, they got rid of my name, banished me for using the Kyuubi's chakra, and waited till I got back to the village to do this. Those son of a bitches! I will have each one of them on a silver platter before long!" Naruto raged out.

"You know what I told you what I was going to do Jiraiya. It seems that I will go through on that threat. Naruto, me and you are leaving this village. I don't know where we will go but we will be together." Minato said.

"Now wait a minute. I have had a plan in the works for three years now since I have been preparing for your return. First, Naruto, I am sorry to say this but the council 'demands' you presence so that they can officially banish you. Secondly, don't leave immediately. You, Minato, Tsunade, and Shizune go back to the Namikaze compound and gather everything you can and seal it away. And I do mean everything." The Hokage said.

"Hiruzen, there is no need to worry. Before my death, I did a special seal on the entire compound. With half of my chakra and a long set of seals, I can seal the entire compound into a very large scroll. It will take three hours to do but it will be done." Minato said.

Every gawked at what they heard including Naruto.

"What? I am not going to have my clan compound stay here in this worthless village that wont accept my son." Minato said.

"Fine, fine. Look, just head to your place now. Naruto be prepared to come back in one hour. Everyone is dismissed except you Jiraiya we need to talk."

Everyone left the room and headed to the Namikaze Compound. Jiraiya however wondered what was going on.

"Sensei, you're not telling me something. What is it?"

Sarutobi then took fifty minutes to explain the real and entire situation to Jiraiya. Jiraiya on one hand was actually glad that the Hokage was doing this and would hurt the village for doing this to one of the Hokage's son's. On the other hand however, he was not thrilled with his part.

"Oh c'mon sensei. You got to be kidding me! I turned this down before why would I reconsider now?"

"Jiraiya, as much as I would like you with us, you are needed here. I know you know this village like the back of your hand. That is including all the dirty dealings around here with your spy network. I know there can be a replacement for you in your network. However, for this to work, I need you. Will you help?" Hiruzen asked.

"Argh! Kami hates me I swear to god. Fine, I will accept the offer. But you better make sure this works. If word gets out what is happening this will blow up in your face harder than you know."

Hiruzen nodded and finished up his meeting with Jiraiya laying out the details in front of him. After five minutes, he stood up and dismissed Jiraiya and went to the Council room. People were already showing up with smiles on their faces. God he hated them at this point.

* * *

Council Room

As soon as the entire council met in the room, they were all now waiting for Naruto. They didn't have to wait long as a pair of ANBU units escorted the young man in. The entire civilian side of the council minus Tenten's father glared at the boy.

As soon as Naruto took a seat, the Hokage spoke. "You are called here before the council today for an announcement to be made Naruto Nami..Uzumaki." The Hokage said almost slipping on his last name. Many of the councilmen and women scowled the Hokage for his minor slip up as if he wanted to say the other name.

"Right. Danzo, please proceed since this was your vote." the Sandaime said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure, you are hereby Banished from this village. You are considered a threat to all of the village. Your use of the nine-tails chakra during the exams were unnecessary. Whether or not you were in control is besides the point. That chakra is dangerous and highly evil. For you to use it so freely only warrants that the Kyuubi could possibly have a bit of influence over you. We can no longer afford to have you in our village." Danzo said.

Naruto looked down a bit sad but held his head back up. "That is fine. I didn't wish to be in this stinking hell hole anyway. All you civilians and some shinobi's treated me like shit my entire life. All because of something that was placed in my by my FATHER!" Naruto yelled.

"The Yondaime is not your father you impudent brat!" Koharu yelled back.

"Fuck off you sniveling old bat. You have no say who is or isn't my father. You entire civilian council can go fuck yourselves except you Yamada. You were always friendly towards me. As for the Shinobi council, I thank all of you for you kindness towards me. Even though none of you openly helped me, none of you tormented me either. After my youth, I found out all of you were helping me with becoming a ninja by way of the council and for that thank you." Naruto said and proceeded to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I am truly sorry I will not be able to marry your daughter Hinata. She has shown me the love that was needed in my life. I truly hope she becomes strong in my absence."

"It is okay Naruto-san. You will always have a place in my heart as my son." Hiashi said and gave the bug a hand shake.

"Inoichi-sama, again, thank you for the chance to marry your daughter. She will make a man very happy one day. Also, thank you for your kindness over the years, I truly appreciated it."

Inoichi nodded his head and Naruto moved on. He thanked every shinobi head and Yamada for their support over the years. He gave each of them a message to give to their kids for himself. Finally, he landed where Tsunade was.

"Baa-chan, you may not have been there all my life but it is good to know that I had a godmother. I know if you had known of me earlier in my youth, you could have helped me along farther than I have ever imagined. Thank you." Naruto said and hugged Tsunade.

Naruto then released her and went back to the middle of the council room still having glares shot at him by the civilians. "Naruto, you will have until Midnight tonight to finish your packing and leave. Should you ever step foot here again, you will be executed on the spot." Danzo said with a small smile on his face.

Naruto nodded and left the room. The Hokage looked around the council room only to see the civilians celebrating already. Danzo quickly spoke up. "I call for a vote. I hereby request the repeal of the Third Hokage's law about the Kyuubi's existence. It is no longer needed and people will know the truth behind Naruto Uzumaki's banishment."

The vote passed since it was the favor of the civilians again. Hiruzen looked over and a saddened look came upon his face. He dismissed the council only for Zabuza, Hiashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Inoichi, and Yamada being asked to accompany the Hokage to the office for a minute.

* * *

Hokage's office.

"Well, that was horrible." Tsunade said bluntly

"Yes, I wish there was a way to get justice on the civilians but it would be too barbaric." Hiashi chimed in.

"Well, we all know why I called you here. This is the moment of no return folks. Jiraiya agreed to the offer and will accept the responsibility. If anyone wishes to back out now, please speak now. I already received word from Shibi stating he is going through this with and nothing will change his mind. Also, Rock Lee has consented with the approval of his Sensei and Haruno Sakura agreed on her own accord after being emancipated last year. Are there anyone that wish to back out now?"

No one spoke up thus making everything set in motion.

"Good, begin Operation Exodus commences now. Everyone dismissed." The Hokage said and everyone left the room. The Hokage then called forth two ANBU and had them stand at attention.

"Cat, Dragon please remove your masks." The Hokage said.

They removed their masks and wondered what is going on. "Tenzo and Yugao. You are my own personal bodyguards and most trusted ANBU units. You are truly strong and loyal to the Hokage. I am here to dismiss your ranks from the Konoha Ninja Corp. You are hereby forcibly retired Shinobi. Finally, you are to report at the Front Gates of Konoha with All your belongings and wearing your ANBU outfit. That is all. Dismissed."

Tenzo and Yugao were greatly confused at this point but followed their orders and left. The Hokage smiled. He knew this plan was going to work. He was just proud that he can be apart of it.

* * *

Later that evening.

As Naruto, Yugito, and His father made their way to the village gates, Naruto had a saddened look on his face. Minato tried to cheer him up but couldn't. He truly felt sorry for his son. He wished there was something he could do to cheer him up.

As they approached the gate, they could see several carts and wagons loaded. Next to one of them stood Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Yakama and his wife of two years Kurenai Yuuhi Sarutobi, and Sarutobi Konohamaru along with some other family members.

Near the other cart stood Tsunade and Shizune. They looked like they were waiting for someone. As the two approached, Naruto had to ask a question. "Uhm, Baa-chan, Ojii-san, whats going on? Whats with all these carts?"

"Ya, Tsunade, Shizune-chan what gives?" Minato said confused as well.

"What? You think we would let you two leave the village without us? You are as much as family to us as we are to you. Do you not agree Yakama?" Hiruzen said.

"Hai uncle. A teacher never abandon's his student."

"And what of Konohamaru?" Naruto asked looking at the poor boy.

"Boss, I think it was totally wrong for what they did to you. I don't know why they did it but I am with my uncle. You are an awesome nii-chan to have. I can't abandon my boss. Moegi and Udon understand and wish me luck." Konohamaru said proudly.

"Okay, but what is really going on?" Naruto asked.

Soon, Tsunade let out a whistle and out came several people. Sakura and Lee stood on the side of Tsunade smiling. Fuu and Shino along with Shibi standing behind them walked out of a close alley way. Ino and her father stepped up next to the Hokage smiling.

Then, Hiashi, Hinata, Hannah, and Hanabi with three branch males and females dropped down alongside Naruto and his Dad. After them, Zabuza and his entire clan came up behind the Hyuuga's with Haku and Isaribi in tow. Finally, Tenten and her Family entered from the back of the Hokage's cart all with smiling faces.

"What the fuck is going on here Hokage-sama?" Minato asked truly confused.

"Well its like this. The day of your banishment, Hiashi, Zabuza, and Tsunade were all completely pissed off. They came to me and tried to get me to do something but like I said, the councils word is what matters unfortunately. However, I caught a grand idea. Something your father said to Jiraiya. If this village will not appreciate you as a ninja, then he was going to take you away from here and start his very own village." The Hokage said.

"What? What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Minato asked still confused.

"Well, Minato, heh, its exactly as he said. We are all here to go with you and Naruto. We plan to help you start your own village. I know it will be tough but we all agreed that we shall do it. The Yakuri Family, the Entire Momochi and Sarutobi clan, the Hyuuga Clan heiress along with her 'bodyguards', Ino Yamanaka, Fuu Uzumaki and her Fiancée Shino Aburame, Rock Lee and his girlfriend and my apprentice Haruno Sakura, and finally myself and Shizune are here to help you with your goal."

"But, are you not all worried about being marked as missing nin?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Sarutobi-sama already planned for that." Hinata said coming over and grabbing an arm.

"Ya, do you really think that he would allow us to just up and leave and become missing nin silly?" Ino said grabbing him and hugging from behind.

"Really Naruto, use your head. We are all prepared for what is to happen. Besides, you still need to marry us." Tenten said hugging his final free arm.

"Hiruzen, explain." Minato said seriously.

"Well Minato, its easy enough. We are heading to Whirlpool village. The home of your wife. We will there begin our own village."

* * *

Author's Notes.

Hellow everyone and heres the next series to my story. Like I said in the beginning, there was a Method to my madness!!! BWAHAHAHA AND THERE IT IS!!!!!

This is actually how I truly truly wanted to make and turn this story into. But damn it was hard seeing as how I was making it difficult for myself to do such things. Anyways, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I think its awesome. Also, if yall havent figured it out already then I will explain it in the next chapter.

Also, yes, Yugito is the final girl to the Harem. I am sorry for those that sent me messages that they want Temari, Koyuki, and even Kin but no. I like Yugito, she is quite awesome. Besides, he will need a powerhouse girl as a final one to compete with the other girls and not just some wimp.

Anyways, Yes a lot shorter but I got it out a lot quicker now didn't I. The Next chapter will explain what is going on and how it is happening. I will try to clear anything else up as well.

Until next time yall! PEACE OUT!


	16. Part II The Plan

**Welcome everyone once again to another thrilling chapter to me story. I see that some of you are happy with how I am approaching things so far and I am pleased. I also see that one or two of the comments as well as two messages in my inbox told me that they were pretty sure that that was going to happen. Damn, eh oh well it happened and now we see where it goes to.**

**Now just to make sure, everyone is in their shippuuden outfits with the exception of Naruto. I will give a more detailed description about him later. Also, yes, the council will get their just desserts. I came up with an interesting idea for later use on them especially Danzo that I read in another story. The name is The Raikage and I got the idea from there. Check out the story, its pretty fascinating and has some futuristic qualities to it in Shinobi terms.**

**Now, we will see and get most of the information out in the open here with this chapter. Everyone is packed, ready, and about to split to Whirlpool Village. I dunno if I'm going to make Whirlpool a desolate place that was fixed up or make it completely OOC, we shall see when I get to it. **

**Anyways, lets get it on! Also!!!!! CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE YAY!!! Anyways, On with the show.**

**Part II Chapter 2: Explanations and Departures.**

* * *

"Okay old man, I'm still completely fucking confused here. Why the hell are you even doing this?! You do realize that the council will demand all of you to return back to the village or else mark you all as Missing nins. You saw how cruel they were to me and they are not really big fans of you. Whether or not you are covered or not it will not matter, the council will want all of you back!" Naruto yelled.

"First of all, shut up. It's late and I don't want to alert any patrols about this yet. Secondly, Minato, don't you remember any rules or laws from when you were Hokage?" Hiruzen asked.

"What do you mean? This has nothing to do with what all of you are trying to do." Minato blurted back.

"It has everything to do with it. Please, let us get on the road and leave and when we are moving I will explain everything on the way to Whirlpool." Hiruzen said.

Naruto and Minato just nodded dumbly and began to proceed forward. Before Naruto could move however, a small puppy sized red fox jumped on Naruto's head and yipped before falling asleep.

"Awwwwwww, that fox is soooo cute Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Ino and Tenten tried to grab the fox but Naruto stopped them. "Not now girls, there is something I must reveal to the group but later."

The girls all pouted but it didn't work with Naruto. They then shot a look at the blonde that was standing behind him wonder who she was.

"Uhm, excuse me miss, but who are you?" Ino asked.

Hinata and Tenten just looked on with a bit of curiosity. Naruto on the otherhand was wondering how he was going to handle this situation. "Well, my name is Yugito Nii…….Namikaze. I am Naruto-kun's wife."

All three girls immediately looked on at Naruto with fires of rage and contempt. They wanted an explanation and they wanted it now.

"Girls, time and place remember? I will reveal my whole trip when it is appropriate but right now, we need to leave the village." Naruto said.

The entire group then got their mules and horses ready to head out. Hiashi, Inoichi, and a late Jiraiya all waved them goodbye. Hiashi and Inoichi hoped this plan would work or else it was all for naught. "Jiraiya-sama, are you sure you can do this?" Hiashi asked.

"Ya. I may be a pervert but I am a hell of a Shinobi before all else. This is just another mission for me and I will complete it. He needs me as Hokage so be it. I just hope this isn't as big as a headache as I think it will be."

"Heh, well, you have the entire Hyuuga clan behind you."

"As well as the Yamanaka Clan."

Jiraiya nodded and watched as the group proceeded out the gate quietly and disappear into the night.

"Well, I guess we should go get some rest. This week is going to be a doozy." Jiraiya said with a yawn.

They all nodded their heads and went back to their respective homes.

* * *

1 Mile out of Konoha.

Hiruzen held up his hand and stopped the convoy. He walked forward as did Minato and Naruto who was wondering what was going on.

"You may reveal yourselves." Hiruzen said plainly.

Two ANBU units dropped down in front of Hiruzen and kneeled down.

"Hiruzen, what is going on?" Minato asked.

"Dragon, Cat, you may remove your masks as you are free of being a Leaf Shinobi."

They both removed their masks and stood up in front of the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, we are here like you ask. We are unsure of what is going on but we are loyal to you sir." Cat said.

Dragon just nodded and continued after her. "We understand that you forced us into retirement so that we can come and go as we wish but what of this? Why did you want us to meet out here?"

"Well Tenzo, you are going to start a new life. You as well Yugao. We are heading towards Whirlpool to start a new village that is about acceptance and not about the corruption and the power a certain council wields."

Tenzo and Yugao were looking at each and just shrugged. "Well, since you're not the Hokage anymore, I guess we will address as Sarutobi-sama. We will always be loyal to you sir. Although I will miss Konoha, I have some of the same sentiments as you." Tenzo said.

"Ya, the kid is pretty okay with me in my book. I have no idea why you wouldn't just ask us to assassinate those three crones but I guess it has something to do with Honor. We stand by your side Sarutobi-sama." Yugao completed.

Minato and Naruto were once again truly confused about this situation. "Ojii-san, I think its about time to let us in on the plan."

Hiruzen nodded and detailed the whole plan.

* * *

Flashback Three years ago after the meeting.

_Tsunade, Hiashi, Yakama, and Zabuza all stood in the Hokage's office after the meeting that banished Naruto all hoping he would have a plan. Luckily he had one but it will take a while to complete._

"_Okay, this is what we have to do. Firstly, I am not going to let Naruto go out there alone. I know that his dad will be by his side but he will need more and………." Hiruzen started before Hiashi chimed in._

"_Uhm, Hokage-sama, what do you mean his father. The fourth is dead."_

_Hiruzen then smacked himself in the head before he reported everything to Hiashi and Zabuza. Both men were gobsmacked about this information. They couldn't believe that the Yondaime was actually alive. Hiashi was the first to come out of his stupor._

"_Hokage-sama! If he is truly alive, then we can surely sway the council to dismiss the banishment and have him stay in the village!" Hiashi said with much hope._

"_Trust me when I say that once Minato learns of his sons banishment, he will leave and take his son as well as everything he owns with him. He already proclaimed that to Jiraiya in which he relayed to me. I am afraid there is nothing we can do. Besides, do you know how many enemies he made on the council. Most of them are still there. To reveal his presence will make things more problematic. The civilians and shinobi may have loved the man but many on the council did not. He did away with a lot of profits that they were making on the underneath." Hiruzen explained._

"_Then it truly is hopeless." Hiashi said._

"_No it's not. Like I was saying I have a plan. There is a lot that needs to be done. Firstly, Yakama, I am sorry but we are moving. I am taking the Sarutobi clan and all its belongings out of this village. I can no longer stand the abuse and treatment of its greatest hero's son and overall corruption. If this is how things run, the Hokage no longer truly has control."_

"_But Hokage-sama, you cannot simply just walk out of your job, village, and life along with your clan and think they will not try to get you back. There is no way that the council will allow it." Hiashi stated._

"_But I think I understand where he is going with this. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking sensei?" Tsunade asked._

"_Hai, I think you are. There is a very old bi-law in the constitution of the village that pertains to clans. Its pretty much a contract that all clans agree to become clans of the village. Simply put, if a clan has a reason that is good enough, a clan may leave the village without any recourse taken against them." Hiruzen said._

"_But what can you use that will exhibit such a reason to be presented to the council." Hiashi asked._

"_It's simple. I will state in my letter that the corruption in this village has spread too much. The council has too much power for the Hokage to do his job as well as our blatant hatred to those that would banish a child for a reason beyond his control. Also, I will throw in that the village no longer can accommodate the needs of the Sarutobi clan. There will be some other jargen thrown in as well." Hiruzen said._

"_We will then follow Naruto and his father and go where he goes. If he wishes to truly create a village, I will help him in anyway I can." _

"_But sensei, where would you go? If you don't remember, we just finished an invasion and there is a lot of tension placed on the village at the moment to do such a thing." Tsunade said._

"_Hence why I said it will take three years. Also, I think I know of a place where we can go." _

"_Where would you go old man?" Zabuza asked._

"_I will take Minato and Naruto as well as our clan to Whirlpool Country and head to the village there." Hiruzen said._

"_But uncle, that place is a desolate place. The buildings and the land would be in disrepair. You would need a few hundred million ryo to fix just the village up." Yakama said._

"_True, but that is the plan for now." Hiruzen said._

"_Well, you will have the Momochi clan as well with you. We only came here because of that little runt. I am pretty sure I can convince Haku to come along since he is very close friends with the boy. Also, we will have Isaribi come as well since she is pretty attached to the boy. I will have to talk to Anko though. But, in terms of leaving, it will be plain and simple. Since we only came here due to Naruto, there is nothing left for us to be bound to this village." Zabuza stated._

_Tsunade, Hiashi, and Yakama were shocked to hear such commitment to Naruto._

"_Well, I know that if Minato goes, Shizune will leave as well. She is my assistant but she truly loves Minato…………………..Hell, damn this fucking village. If they really want to be that way then so be it. You will have the Senju clan follow as well."_

"_Well, I know that I cannot leave. The Elder Council will stop it and even if I were to bring it up, they will try to get rid of my family and replace me with a more 'reasonable' clan head. However, I know that Hinata will more than likely go rogue once she learns of Naruto's banishment just to be with him. Is there anyway you go help her?" Hiashi asked._

"_Hai, I can have her retire from the Ninja ranks. That will allow her to leave when she wants and not be marked as a missing nin." Hiruzen said._

"_Good. I will have to talk to her about this." Hiashi said._

_Soon, the entire group began to plan for the next three years and get things ready. They would need to include some people to see if they wished to go. After a more thorough planning meeting, they all agreed on what to do. _

_Tsunade would handle the Repairs and reforming of the Whirlpool village with her billion ryo she won on the bet from Naruto's match._

_Hiashi would inform his daughter as well as get her to gather Tenten and Ino and their fathers. He would explain the situation to them and have them not talk a single word about this since it is classified as a SS ranked secret._

_Yakama would talk with the Fuu. She would hopefully go along with the plan. He would also handle any rumors that concern Naruto and his banishment. The group figured that the council would spread the ruling quietly throughout the populace and Yakama was designated with handling the rumor mill._

* * *

6 months later

_The plan was coming along nicely. Tsunade was straightening up the village in her own time. She would say she was going to medical fairs to learn any new techniques that was brought into the ninja world to the council. She would then appoint Shizune to represent her while she was gone. Nobody ever suspected a thing from her or what she was doing._

_Hiashi had contacted Inoichi and Yamada about the situation. Inoichi was a bit skeptical at what the Hokage had planned but figured it was a greater good. He knew that if he didn't go along with the plan, the second that Naruto would leave the village Ino would be right along with him. Hiashi explained what he would do for their daughters and they agreed. What surprised Hiashi is that Yamada would bring his whole family. Since only Tenten is a ninja, she would only need to be dismissed. Her parents were only weaponsmiths and civilians. They can leave whenever they wished even if he was on the council._

_Yakama however was dealing with a troubling situation. Some how, Sakura and Lee found out through the rumormill what had happened. Actually, she just heard her parents one night talking about how they got that Uzumaki demon banished from the village. They were of course drunk at that time and didn't notice their daughter. Sakura couldn't believe what she heard and she talked to Lee. Now they were both with Yakama and he explained the situation._

"_But, why! It's not Naruto's fault that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him! Naruto is Naruto. Hell, I think of him as a pain in the ass little brother. I can't simply stay down while he is getting banished! If I must, I will go with him! He doesn't need to be alone!" Sakura stated very boldly._

"_Ah, my Sakura-chan youth is blazing this fine day. I truly wish there was something we can do for Naruto-kun." Lee said._

_Yakama looked on at both of them and smirked. Hell, the more people the merrier. Taking away more shinobis from the village will show them the consequences_

"_Lee, Sakura, come talk with me privately. If there was truly something you can do…………" Yakama said walking them away to a secluded area further discussing some plans with them._

_Back in the Hokage's, the Hokage was busy with paperwork as usual when Tsunade came walking in. Hiruzen went through some hand seals and placed a silencing jutsu over the room._

"_So, how goes the plans?" _

"_Well, Whirlpool is taking a lot more than expected. It will need a minimum 300 million ryo to repair and be presentable. It also cost 150 million ryo to keep the Tsuchikage to keep his noise out of there. He had some Jounin Iwa members patrolling the area and they stumbled across what was going on. They then brought the old man to meet with me for a private meeting. That amount of money will ease the economic recession that Iwa has been having so he said he would keep his eyes averted for the time being. Finally, I think it will cost another 50 million ryo for anything that me might need for just in case situations. However, everything is progressing well."_

"_Good, good. I have written the reasons as to our departure as well as the dismissal of certain kunoichis so that they can be free. Also, Zabuza has presented me his reason to leave and it is in order. He used more colorful words involved but it still looks good."_

"_Great. Now, what of Hiashi. Has he followed through?"_

"_Yes. Inoichi and the entire Yakuri family is on board. They plan to leave with us as well."_

"_Really? Not bad. Now, what is up with the forbidden scroll that is out and you trying to hiding under the desk with a genjutsu?" she asked with a smirk on her face._

"_Heh, well I guess you caught me. Well, if we are going to be creating a new village, I figure that we need a forbidden scroll ourselves filled with jutsus and why not copy the one here?" _

"_You're bad Sensei……………….but I like it!"_

"_Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"_

"_No, I believe that is it."_

"_Good, keep the work up and inform me of anything that is of importance."_

_Tsunade nodded and left. As soon as she did, Hiruzen went back to his paperwork. _

* * *

1 year following

_So far so good. The plan was going without a hitch. Now, there was an even bigger group going along. Hiashi reported that he will be sending three of his branch members and their wives to go with Hinata. He swore them to secrecy as they agreed to the plan. He also gave them the secret to release the caged bird seal but there was only a problem. They needed a main branch members blood to do this. Hiashi explained this to Hinata and she was overjoyed she would have family with her. They would be able to start a branch family in whirlpool and have another clan in the village._

_As for the village itself, it was almost finished. The village was looking like it was in top shape. Hiruzen also arranged for a private meeting with the mayor of the current whirlpool village and Tsunade. She explained what was going on and he was over-joyed that there would be a huge influx of people coming in. He asked Tsunade if the people currently living there would be able to stay there as well and she nodded. She also asked the mayor to gather all the people in the smaller villages and ask them if they wished to live in the whirlpool village. The more people to join the village the easier it will be to establish itself as a hidden village._

_Hiruzen also prepared a few more release of shinobi rank contracts. Apparently, Fuu and Shino will be going with the approval of Shibi and his clan council. They saw this as an opportunity to branch out and possibly collect more rare insects and add them to their hive. Also, Sakura and Lee would be joining as well. Once they were told and swore to secrecy, they completely on board. They would not stay in a village that would abandon such a person as Naruto. He was a hero in their eyes and for a village to do that to its hero, they would not stand for it._

_Yakama was now in full control of the rumor mill and spreading his own counter rumors. He had hoped this would stem the problem for the time being. Also, after getting Sakura and Lee as well as Fuu and Shino to join up, he believed that his job was complete. He was correct and all he had to do now was just control the information. _

* * *

1 Month before Naruto's return

"_Hokage-sama. Everything is ready. We have one month to pack as well as tell everyone the plan. Have you finished everything that is needed to be done?" Tsunade asked._

_Hiruzen nodded. "I will send one of my Simian Brigade members to each one of your houses when the time is ready. They will carry a letter that has the emblem of a monkey on it. If you receive one that has anything else on it, then do not accept it. We cannot run the chance of being discovered so close to the deadline."_

_Hiashi and his family, Zabuza, Yakama with his wife Kurenai, Inoichi and his family, Yamada and his family, Tsunade, Shizune, and Shibi and his son with Fuu all nodded their heads. The plan had worked so far. All that was needed was Naruto and Jiraiya. Hiruzen had since explained the situation with the Fourth Hokage being alive to everyone in the group that didn't know. Everyone that didn't know tried to make the same argument that Hiashi made and Sarutobi gave them the same answer. Then, he began to explain the situation with the Fox. Everyone was a little apprehensive at that point but Tsunade calmed them down saying it was Okay. Hiruzen detailed what the Fox did to help Naruto in the past years which included training. Everyone was calming down with that revelation, well except for the people that knew already._

"_Now, before we progress any further, I must ask. Is there anyone that wishes to back out now. I don't want you all to feel that you must do this. It is only a volunteer thing to do and not a draft. Does anyone feel they cannot handle it?" the Hokage said._

_No one raised a hand or voiced a problem. Hiruzen was proud and only nodded. "Good, then we have 1 month to prepare and train. Sakura and Tenten, I want you two to train harder than the rest so that I can try to get you both a promotion to special jounin before we leave. Already, the Village is losing three clans, a soon to be former Hokage, a jinchuuriki in Fuu, two clan heiresses, a clan heir, a councilmen that is a master craftsmen, one special jounin, and you two. I want three special jounins by the time we leave but if you cannot, then it is okay." Hiruzen explained._

_They nodded and Hinata and Ino told them they would help when they can. Rock Lee chimed in in his usual exuberant self and said he would help Sakura. Everyone laughed at the scene. Finally, The Hokage dismissed the entire group back to their own responsibilities._

"_Soon Naruto, very soon. We will make sure this village realize what they are the ones that were at fault for this loss. I will never let you travel by yourself. You may not be blood related but I always looked after you like a grandson." Hiruzen said to no one._

* * *

Present time.

"And that is the whole story. We planned everything for three years and as you can see this is the culmination of all our hard work." Hiruzen finally finished.

Naruto was just sitting there stunned. Minato felt a wave of warmth throughout his whole body knowing that this many people were with his son. After a few moments, Naruto broke away from his stupor and began to speak again.

"Ojii-san, I don't know what to say. You all are doing this for me? But, but…………….oh hell what am I talking about, I wanted people to travel with me. I missed you all." He said.

After walking to each person in the caravan, he thanked each one and showed his gratitude to each person with a hand shake or hug.

"Hey nee-san! Tell us now the deal with this chick? Is she really your wife before your other girls?" Fuu said.

Yugito came over with a blush and showed her ring to the group as did Naruto. Naruto then explained the whole story again to the entire group that didn't know about it. Naruto explained how Jiraiya and Minato managed to kill both 'immortals' and that Naruto had helped. He then explained to them when they had met with the Raikage and how he 'proposed' the idea of Naruto and Yugito get married.

"Naruto, you could have said no." Hinata said.

"But you don't understand! The last guy to say no to the proposed marriage to the Raikage's niece was thrown through several buildings and that was going easy on the guy!" Naruto said exasperatedly.

Everyone sweat dropped and looked towards Yugito. "What? My uncle is very protective of me. If he see's someone that is very strong and capable of protecting me, well then he tries this. Naruto is actually the first guy to say yes."

"So, does that mean, that………..uhm…….you……….and ……Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to get out while blushing heavily.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan? That me and Yugito what?" Naruto asked.

Everyone giggled at his ignorance but the most obvious person to the situation spoke up. "Hey brat, she means did you and Yugito screw yet?" Anko yelled out. Zabuza just deadpanned. But then again it really shouldn't surprise him that out of all people that Anko was the one to speak out.

"What!? NO!!! I still have yet to have sex with Yugito-chan. Besides……………I wanted to wait till I married all my loves before I do that." Naruto said ending softly.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all cooed at him. They each thought that it was romantic that he wanted to wait till all his marriages are done then proceed to the honeymoon. The girls all continued their thought train until Anko once again jumped.

"Oh, so you wanted to wait until they were all married to you and have a major orgy for the honeymoon. That's kinda kinky."

Naruto blushed like never before and promptly fainted. The girls aside from Yugito who was blushing herself all fainted as well. The group looked back at Anko. "What? I'm just saying!!"

After Minato and Hiruzen got Naruto and Ino on their wagon, and the Hyuuga branch members gathered Tenten and Hinata on their wagon, they all continued to their destination. Not even ten minutes later, Naruto stirred and woke up. As he did, a noticed a fox lying on his chest staring at him.

"Naruto, we have a situation." The fox said softly.

"What do you mean Kyuu. Something going to happen?" Naruto replied.

"I don't know. But there seems to be a group of five ninja trailing this group. They are all Jounin level and trying to hide their chakra signatures. They are doing a damn good job of it as well since your Dad, Tsunade, or Hiruzen have yet to sense them."

"But, then how did you sense them?

"You forget kit, I may be free but I am still a 'demon' fox. My chakra levels are low kage level at the moment but my senses are still up there when I am at full strength. I sensed them the moment we were a mile out of Konoha."

"Alright, I will get my the 'elders' of this group and let them know."

The fox nodded and proceeded to go and jump out the cart only to land on Hinata's lap and lie down. Naruto got up and went to his dad.

"Dad, we have a problem. Get Tsunade, Ojii-san, Zabuza, and Yamada. We need to be smooth but quick." Naruto said seriously.

Minato didn't object and grabbed said people and brought them back to the main cart leading the group. They were wondering what was going on.

"Guys, we have a situation. Kyuubi told me that there are five jounins following us. They are extremely adapt at concealing their chakra and are on the outskirts of your sensing range."

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean? How did the Kyuubi tell you that." Tsunade asked.

"Long story short," Naruto lifted his shirt and applied chakra to his stomach to reveal a seal that looked like it was split open like an open door, "the Kyuubi has been let free from the seal. Me, my dad, and Jiraiya all came up with a complex set of seals that allowed it to happen. And I must say, it hurt like a son of a bitch. We finished the training and I pretty much drained Kyuubi of most of its chakra. It is absorbed within myself to the point where the Kyuubi was able to be let free without killing me or him. He is at best low kage level but he is keeping his part of the deal I made with him. But that is completely aside from the point in which I will explain later. What will we do about the intruders?"

"Let me handle it. If they are who I think they are, this will curb some of my anger I am having towards Konoha." Minato said and pulled out a tri pronged kunai.

"Then be quick about it. We will stop a mile ahead and wait for thirty minutes. If you are not back within that time, we will go on." Hiruzen said.

Minato nodded and left the group. Naruto then felt sorry for the ninja's following the group. As Naruto was walking back, the girls were stirring and woke up after they fainted. He gathered them up and had them walk so that they would not get lazy.

"Naruto-kun, uhm, I was wondering. Why are you wearing a necklace with a log around your neck?" Hinata said. Ino and Tenten looked on and was now wondering the same.

"Heh, well, over my travels, I found that I have a somewhat high respect for logs. They should be worshipped and treated as gods for they are our savors when in tight situations! All hail the Log!" Naruto said proudly.

The girls and everyone in the group just looked at him strangely, wondering if he hit his head on something during the travels.

* * *

Alternate Naruto Universe.

Naruto was being helped to the infirmary after using such an enormous amount of Kyuubi chakra and was told to relax till his energy came back to him. He just exited the Forest of Death and was now ready for the next part of the Chuunin Exams. But then, he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. His Log senses tingling.

"It seems that Log has gained another follower. And it seems this follower is quite devoted. Hmmm, I may have to check this out later. Either way, All Hail Log!"

* * *

Our Universe - Ninja Group.

"Leader-sama, we have almost caught up with the target. We will within his sense range in 10 seconds." an ANBU unit said.

After a few more seconds pass, the entire group stopped. The long range sensor they had was surprised and confused. "Sir, we may have a problem."

"Speak. What is the situation." The apparent leader said.

"Well, there seems to be several chakra signatures with them. I recognize the Third's, Tsunade-sama's, and two other unknown Kage level chakras. With them seems to be a alot jounin level signatures and a few high chuunin level as well as a couple civilians. Sir, we were informed that he would be traveling alone." The sensor said.

The leader was now confused as well. Of course they were informed that Naruto would be traveling along and they needed to take him down and bring him back to Danzo so that he may finally get his weapon. But now, there seemed to be a problem.

"Sir, I believe we are undermanned for this operation. I sugg……." Before the ANBU Root member could finished, a figure appeared behind them in a yellow flash thrusting a rasengan through their chest, dropping them instantly.

Minato arrived and was thoroughly pissed. He recognized the masks and knew immediately that they were ROOT.

"Well, it seems that Danzo cannot keep his hands to himself. It was bad enough he banished my son, now he sends his ROOT members to try and either kill him or capture him and bend them to his will. Doesn't matter, it stops now." Minato said.

The leader immediately recognized the fourth and his two signature techniques. The leader never felt fear in his life before this moment. He knew they were all going to die since apparently the fourth was and is alive.

Minato flashed again and appeared before two more of the ROOT members thrusting a rasengan each into their guts and launching them towards the tree before they could even react. The leader charged forward with his Tonto out and tried to take the opportunity of defeating the fourth.

Minato knew what was happening and quickly dodged the thrust strike only to counter with a hardened leg kick to the chest sending him back a few feet. The final uninjured ROOT member flashed through signs quickly and yelled out "Katon: Dragon Flamethrower!"

Minato saw the incoming flames and only stood still. Before the flames could hit, a wall of air formed and stopped the attack cold. Although wind is weak against fire, if the wind user was stronger than the fire user, it was a moot point. This was such point.

A yellow flash was seen again and the last root member received a kunai to the heart. Killing him instantly while dropping to the ground.

The leader was thinking what he should do. He tried to get up and escape but only received a kunai to the leg impeding his movement. Minato slowly walked over and stared down at the man.

"Listen to me. I will allow you to live. I have need for you at the moment and you need to deliver a message to your leader. Tell Danzo that he will feel my vengeance. He and the village will see the mistake and flaw for banishing my son. Yes, Naruto Namikaze is my true son." Minato said and withdrew an unsealed and dull tri pronged kunai from his pouch. He sliced his hand and splattered blood all over the weapon then sealed it into a small scroll.

"You are to tell him I am alive and this is proof here with my blood. However, we are on our way to our new home. I cannot allow you to leave yet." Minato said and knocked the ROOT member out. "That should make keep him asleep for atleast two days. More than enough time to get to Whirlpool."

Minato then sat up and saw the two ROOT members that got struck in the stomach with his rasengans trying to escape. He flashed to them and sliced their throats. He wiped his weapon clean and proceeded back to the group.

* * *

Group

"Hey dad, you take care of our problem?" Naruto said.

"Ya, I left one alive however." Minato said.

"Minato, you know better than that. Why did you do such a rookie thing?" Tsunade added in.

"They were all from the ROOT. I left him alive to report back to their master. I gave him a message to give Danzo, and a little of my blood to verify I'm alive. He will no doubt try to find a way to get me to come back to the village as well as all of us but it is too late." Minato finished as he let Tsunade heal his hand.

After a day of travel, the entire group could tell that they were finally reaching the border of fire country and were now in sight of Whirlpool country. The group looked on and could see lots of fields of tall grass as if it was an ocean.

"Welcome to our new nation." Hiruzen said with a smile on his face as the sun arose.

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note**_

_**Well there you have it. I had trouble writing this chapter since I had to figure out the best way to introduce everything that happened in the previous chapter. Hopefully it will suffice for now.**_

_**The girls do not accept Yugito just yet if yall are wondering and she will need to gain their confidence to be allowed into their circle.**_

_**Also, I hope yall liked the little actions sequence in the end. I want to start putting heat under Danzo's ass slow and watch as it develops into a raging fire and burn the shit to the ground.**_

_**Next chapter will involve Konoha and their reaction to whats happened.**_

_**Also, ALL HAIL LOG!!! THAT'S RIGHT!! HAIL IT! Third Fang, that little part in here was for you my friend. And if anyone has yet to check out the story, go and do it nao! IT IS EPIC!**_

_***cough* anyways *cough* so there you have it. Talk to yall later**_

_**Leabe Moar Revews!**_

_**CD**_


	17. Discovery

**Hello and welcome back to the madness. I see that everyone seemed to enjoy the chapter. I am happy that this story is getting plenty of reviews and more and more hits of the time. Over the two months that this story has been in development, it has seen over 40k hits, on over 250 favorites and on over 200 alerts. I am also on over 15 different communities which I am thankful for. Thank you everyone who has been with me since the beginning and continue to stay with me despite my grammar problem and character development.**

**Now, before I continue going on, I would like to address the Yugito thing. I have seen some people don't approve but others do. First of all, I would like to point out that Naruto could not stand up against the Raikage. Why you ask well its simple, diplomatic relations. Naruto _could_ have said no but that would be a type of disrespect or insult to the Raikage. He could have said something along the lines if his niece is not good enough and continued to go on from there. Also, for those that think that Naruto is stronger than the Raikage, you are sooooooooooo wrong. Naruto is strong, but he isn't anywhere near the Raikage's level. Also, there was Killerbee there so you're talking about the 8 tail Jinch as well as the Raikage that would find that their family would not be good enough for Naruto.**

**Plus, if that was to happen, that would be another blunder against Naruto and Konoha would be hurt as well. Remember, Naruto did not know of his banishment until he returned so he had to keep up appearences as a Konoha shinobi who was representing his village. But don't worry, there was also a reason why I had Yugito marry Naruto. Remember, Whirlpool is on the coast which is located inbetween Kumo, Taki, and Iwa. Naruto would now have a reason to try a treaty with Kumo since he and the Raikage's niece are wedded to each other.**

**Now I hope that explanation is fairly thorough but if not I'm sorry. If it is weak I am also sorry but remember this is my story and I chose who I wanted into it. Now to let everyone know of the ages so far here they are:**

**Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Isaribi = 16**

**Tenten, Lee, Haku = 17**

**Fuu = 18**

**Yugito = 19**

**And finally everyone else can use their imaginations for the ages of the other groups.**

**Now that that is settled, lets continue the story.**

Part II Chapter 3: Discovery

* * *

End of Journey

"Well Naruto, we're here. This is the village that your mother grew up in. Albeit it's now all fixed up, as you can see, before it was a bit more war torn. However, after the final war and the Kyuubi attack, it was almost demolished. Now, it is as if it is a brand new village." Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked on and could see that this village was looking practically new. He could also see the people bustling through the street. By the time the group was in front of the entrance to the village, two guards that were on patrol stepped up. Tsunade explained to them what was going on and both guards were smiling. They let them pass and Tsunade showed them the entirety of the village as well as a few compounds that was built and some houses that were for everyone.

* * *

Back in Konoha

Jiraiya was currently sitting in the Hokage's office doing the paperwork that all Kage's hated. Luckily for him however, he was told about the shadow clone trick and he used it extensively. While his clones were doing the paperwork, he was busy looking through the crystal ball at the bathing houses.

While he has been in office, he was waiting for the signal to let the village know what has happened. He waited for the slug that would give him the note of their arrival and that would let him begin and finish the plan.

Everyone that has requested audiences with the Hokage were denied. The council and the advisors were busy trying to see the Hokage but they all met with the same fate. Jiraiya needed to keep this a secret for as long as possible before dropping the bomb.

Jiraiya had been looking back over the years since he, Naruto, and Minato had been gone. Hiruzen had apparently recorded a lot of importance. It seems that he gave Ino and Hinata a field promotion to Special Jounin after the invasion. He also gave Fuu and Haku Jounin status a year after the invasion after a further demonstration of their skills. Also, it seemed that Orochimaru had further attempts to try and capture the Uchiha. From what he could tell, he was thwarted three more times after the invasion.

What surprised him even more, was that some how some way, when the Uchiha had turned 16, he was promoted to Special Jounin. He tried to find a reason behind but apparently, it was the doing of the advisors, and a lot of requests coming in from the council. He also inherited his Position as clan head and was given his seat at the council. Due to many of the members stating he's still too young to join the shinobi council, the law was the law.

Finally, Jiraiya looked at the banishment law that was passed. It was so logged down with strict codes and rules that finding a loop hole was damn near impossible. It seemed that it would take a unanimous vote to repeal the law. However, there was one loophole that Jiraiya had found in which if the Shinobi council and the Hokage voted unanimously, they can atleast repeal the Kill on site rule that was applied for when he enters the village but he would be allowed only there for strictly business.

As Jiraiya was finishing up the important paperwork, a poof appeared in the office and there was a slug. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama has achieved their destination. You are to proceed with the final part of the plan."

"Hai. Thank you Kasuu. You're dismissed."

The slug poofed out of existence and Jiraiya prepared for his part of the deal. He quickly sent out the memo's for the entire council for an immediate emergency meeting.

"Heh, it seems its time to reveal everything. Lets see how this goes."

* * *

ROOT Anbu Compound

Danzo had been waiting for a few days for his unit to return. He was slightly annoyed it was taking them so long but would not show the emotion to his subordinates. He knew they should have returned already and was wondering what the problem was. Truly, the jinchuuriki was not capable of taking on 5 of his jounins and be able to get away.

As Danzo was looking over his reports, a knock came at the door. "Enter"

"Danzo-sama, the leader of the squad you sent has returned. Shall I escort him in?"

"Yes, bring him in."

The ANBU member brought in the leader who was having a slight limp about him. Danzo looked on and was now curious as to what happened.

"Report Kanna. Where is the Jinchuuriki?" Danzo asked.

"Sir, I am sorry to report that the mission was a failure. I lost my entire team. I was allowed to live at the discretion of our attacker." Kanna replied.

"What happened?"

"Sir, we reached the target and stopped so that Hinseki may give us the report on the jinchuuriki's location and strength. However, as I said we were misinformed. Apparently, there were several people along with the boy. Hinseki reported that there were four Kage level shinobi with him. He recognized two of them as Tsunade Senju as well as Hiruzen Sarutobi. There were also two unknown Kage level opponents as well. Then, she reported that several jounin level ninja's were here as well as a few chuunin and a few civilians. It appears he had traveling companions."

"What is that old fool thinking. Going out on his own as well as several other ninjas going with him. Has he deserted out village? Hmmmm, this requires more information but for now, the village is Hokage-less and now is my chance to rise to power."

"Sir, there is still a bit of information to report. As I said, once he reported that to us, before he could continue, he was killed by one of the unknown kage level assailants. After further review of the attacker, I recognized him. Sir, the Fourth Hokage is still alive and traveling with the caravan."

Danzo actually showed emotion to his subordinates. His body stiffened and his eye slightly opened which detailed the amount of shock being given. "What do you mean the Fourth is alive? He was killed sealing the Kyuubi inside the boy. You must be mistaken."

"Sir, he gave me this to give to you and a gave me a warning. He said that you shall feel his vengeance. That it was a mistake to banish his only son and heir to the Namikaze clan," the ANBU ROOT leader then presented Danzo the scroll that Minato gave him, "the Fourth also gave me this scroll."

Danzo released the item in it and was now shocked to see what it was. It was a formula-less tri-pronged Kunai. Smothered on it and the scroll was blood that seemed completely fresh.

"Sir, he said that that is the proof you made use to show his existence."

Danzo stood up and quickly sealed the kunai back in the scroll. He was slightly worried now as to how drastic the situation has changed. Not only has he failed to acquire the jinchuuriki, it appears that several shinobi have left the village with the boy, two of them past Hokages. He would need to think of something quickly.

Before he could formulate a plan, a knock came at the door. Danzo allowed the member in. "Danzo-sama, there is a message for you. There is an emergency council meeting and that everyone is to attend."

"_Shit. There is no time to run this by the others. But the question lies in what is happening now."_

"You, Kanna, have failed your mission. I will deal with you later."

Danzo then got up and proceeded to leave his complex.

* * *

Council Room

Most of the council that were summoned were now arriving on the scene. Many of the civilian council as well as a few on the shinobi council were wondering what was happening. There must be something big for the Hokage to call an emergency meeting.

As the last person showed up and took their seat, everyone noticed that the Hokage was not even there yet and he called the meeting.

"What is going on? The Hokage calls a meeting and he's not even here on time for it." Spoke an irritated Koharu.

"Patient, he will come soon enough" Homura replied.

Danzo, however, was stirring in his seat waiting to jump at the moment to cast his vote for Hokage. He could already taste the power being given to him.

After five more minutes of waiting, the doors opened. The council expected to see the Old man walk in and they did. Just a different one. Jiraiya came strolling in and quickly took the seat of the Hokage. Many of the council were confused and spoke their mind.

"Jiraiya, that is the seat of the Hokage. Please stand and relinquish the seat."

"Yes, do not disgrace the seat of the Hokage with your shenanigans Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked around and could already see the confusion in the faces of the council save for a few people. He stood up however, he did not move away from the seat.

"Honorable Council, I am here on behalf of my sensei to present you with a bit of information. The Hokage has stepped down from his position." That caused several murmurs to begin in the crowd. Danzo saw this as the right time to interject.

"Then, since he has stepped down, I hereby add my name to the Hokage-ship."

"I second it." Homura said.

"Third." Koharu finished.

"Hold your reigns there Danzo. Who said that he didn't leave a successor?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

That busted Danzo's balloon but maybe he can use the new Hokage as his puppet.

"Now, let me ask you all mighty council, don't you think you are missing a few people?" Jiraiya said.

The council all looked around and noticed a few people.

"Where is Momochi-sama?" Asked Shikaku.

"Yes, also where is Tsunade-sama and Yamada-san?" a different councilmen said.

"Well, that seems to be the thing. They are no longer here." Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-san?" Danzo asked not liking where this is going.

"As of now, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura, Fuu Uzumaki and Shino Aburame, The entire Momochi Clan, the entire Sarutobi clan, the entire Senju clan, several Hyuuga Branch members, Hyuuga Hinata, Ino Yamanaka, and the entire Yakuri family is now longer part of Konoha. They have all been excused from the ranks of ninja of this village, pulled all their resources from here, and all left."

That shook the entire council to the core. They couldn't believe that so many of their ninja would leave all because of that Kyuubi brat. Then………………….all hell broke loose.

Everyone was shouting crazy thoughts about how they should do everything in their power to get them to come back. How they couldn't believe at why they did that. Some even believed that if they were to follow said ninja, they should be classified as missing nins. They were shouting that the Kyuubi's influence must be interfering with their decision making and it's trying to get take away their leader and several prominent shinobi whom of which some were clan heirs and a sannin and former Hokage.

"We must get them back! The Kyuubi must be influencing them to abandon their village. The Hokage would not abandon us just for the Kyuubi-Brat!" Shouted a councilmen.

"There has to be something done. Not only has a Hokage left his post to follow the boy, there are also a few clans that left as well. The Momochi clan, albeit a new clan, doesn't hurt us as much but the Sarutobi clan has many resources in the village especially the Senju clan. Their resources being pulled from the Village hurts our economy. We must find a way to bring them back. Also, I have learned something very dire about this information as well." Danzo said.

Everyone was wondering what else could happen. "I have received some information that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is alive, and is traveling with the group. He proclaims that his son is Naruto and he is also following him."

At that moment the entire village council were shocked. They couldn't believe that the Yondaime could be alive. He would surely not abandon his village all for the sake of that demon child. Soon, eruption began to occur in the room once again.

"That is a lie! The Yondaime is dead! We all know he was killed in the sealing of the Kyuubi Brat!" yelled a councilmen.

"That is apparently wrong. I am having some of his fresh DNA to be analyzed against him and should it be valid, then truly he is alive once again." Danzo said.

Jiraiya glared at the crippled old man with a bit of KI being given off. "Danzo, how did you come across this information and this 'DNA'?"

Danzo looked at the man nonchalantly masking his worry at the moment. "I have my informants and ways. Do not worry how I came across it."

Jiraiya looked at the man and knew he wouldn't budge on the issue.

"We must find a way to bring back all those shinobi! We cannot have our two former kages and other precious shinobi go with that Demon Brat! He will surely corrupt them and turn them against us!" Yelled a councilman.

"No. We are to not interfere whatsoever." Jiraiya said.

All the civilians looked on in disbelief. They couldn't believe that Jiraiya said such a thing.

"Jiraiya-sama, we understand that the boy may be an apprentice to you but we cannot afford such a loss. Besides, only the Hokage has the right to say such things and by the looks of a missing Hokage, that decision lies in the council." Koharu said.

"Whoever said that a Hokage was missing?" Jiraiya said with a sadistic smile.

"No……….you can't be! He named you his successor?!" Homura roared.

"That is impossible, there are no witnesses or documentation of such a thing. We can only assume that you are just trying usurp to power." Koharu replied.

"Unfortunately for you, that is where you are wrong." Jiraiya then produced several scrolls from his pockets all with a seal on them. Only the current Hokage can open them or else they would burn. "You all recognize the seal on these scrolls as we all use them to give the Hokage sensitive information." Jiraiya then used his blood and the seals opened, thus earning shocking glares from most of the council.

"These are the laws and rules Sandaime had passed and only the Hokage's can overrule.

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby release from the ninja ranks Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Fuu Uzumaki, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, (Not going to name the Hyuuga Branch Names), Yakuri Tenten, and Kinoshita Isaribi. They may enter and leave the village as they please as well as join any other village if they so choose. Effective Immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby release the obligations of the Sarutobi Clan from its responsibilities to Konoha. They are also released from all Ninja Ranks. Effective Immediately. _

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby release the obligations of the Momochi Clan from its responsibilities to Konoha. They are also released from all Ninja Ranks. Effective Immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby release the obligations of the Senju Clan from its responsibilities to Konoha. They are also released from all Ninja Ranks. Effective Immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby release the obligations of the Namikaze Clan from its responsibilities to Konoha. They are also released from all Ninja Ranks. Effective Immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby deny in any attempt for any councilmember to rise to the Hokage Title. The Hokage title may only be obtained through active Ninja Rank as well as good standing within the village. Effective immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby order the immediate investigation of all ANBU ROOT members and their connection to councilmember Danzo. If such members are still found and belong to the Organization, they are to be jailed, and Danzo be executed for treason. Effective Immediately._

_I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, do hereby step down from the Title of Hokage and nominate my successor Jiraiya of the Sannin to take office once this scroll is read. Effective Immediately. _

Those are the laws as set by the Sandaime Hokage. Now, as Godaime Hokage, I hereby enact said rulings now. There shall be no say in if they should pass or not as these are for Hokage Eye's only and as such they cannot be voted on." Jiraiya said.

The entire council room couldn't believe it. They just lost a couple clans from the village, they took out all their resources from the funding of the village, they lost several of their shinobi, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Jiriaya, that is ludicrous! We will not abide by those rules just because the previous Hokage wrote them! We were not there as his advisors to witness this! Surely, he was not in his right mind at the time and those laws should be negated!" Danzo said with an angry tone in his voice. He knew that this was a devastating blow to the village losing so much financially as well as two prestigious clans. Should this get out, then other villages might think this as a weakness and possibly start a war with them. However, Danzo had not expected the next move.

"Danzo Hattori, you are calling into question the wisdom and authority of the Hokage into question. You are also saying things that are borderline treason. Should I wish, I may call upon the 'Hokage Challenge Law', and have you as my opponent." Jiraiya said dangerously.

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean? What is the Hokage Challenge Law?" Said a councilmen.

"It's quite simple. Should a person call into question the leadership and strength of the Hokage into question, that person or the Hokage may call upon the Challenge. Simply put, it is a battle to the death between the two and the winner to be named Hokage." Jiraiya said.

Danzo was now completely caught off-guard and worried. You can actually see the sweat off the head of Danzo rolling off extremely fast. Homura and Koharu were also sweating bullets. Should even they step out of line, Jiraiya might call the challenge on them. The last time this law was enforced was during the forming of the village with Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara. This was an ancient law but still a law nonetheless.

"I am not calling into question the power of the Hokage. I am truly and utterly sorry for the outburst I have made. I let my emotions get the best of me and said things that I should not have said. Please, I beg for mercy Hokage-sama." Danzo said submissively. He was in no shape to battle the Sannin as of right now. Danzo had always been the man in the shadows and to be fought out in the open is dangerous. Even at his current age and level, he was no where near the strength of the Sannin.

"Fine. I accept your humblest apologies for now." Jiraiya said with a triumphant smirk.

"But Hokage-sama, please, we must find a way to get them back. Should they get captured by an enemy village, they could release vital information." Koharu pleaded to the Hokage. "Hiashi-sama, Inoichi-sama, Shibi-sama, Councilor Haruno, your children are among them. Truly, you want your children and clansmen back."

"As much as I wish to join them myself for the treatment of the boy, I have my duties to the clan first and foremost. I was the one that accepted this idea three years when it was formed. Releasing my daughter and several of her clans men into her hands were my decision. As of now, Hanabi is the new clan heir and she is close to her sister's skills in Jyuuken." Hiashi said.

"I too approved of the idea of sending my daughter with them. I know she is truly in capable hands. Besides, I don't know about the others, but I know once Ino heard the information when it was in the open, she would desert the village and be with Naruto." Inoichi replied earning a nod from Hiashi.

"Since Fuu Uzumaki is the older sister of Naruto Uzumaki, surely his sister would follow her brother. And, ever since the engagement of my son Shino to Fuu, he would logically follow her to be with her. It was only logical for me and my clan to allow him to join the group. Also, it is a great way to branch out with a separate clan in a different village. Shino has already promised me reports of the various insect population there so that we may possibly add to our own here." Shibi replied

"Well, I don't really care about that daughter of mine. She doesn't have my or my wife's hate towards the boy and has always argued with us about the topic. She can go with the demon child for all I care. Maybe our next child will have the right idea." the Haruno Councilman said harshly. The others couldn't believe he held no sadness for the departure of his daughter.

"As you can see, this plan was put into progress for a very long time. Had you all seen Naruto as the boy he is and not the Fox, this all would not have happened. Most of you cannot see what is truly meant to see. I like to use this analogy. When you have a kunai, that is what it is, a kunai. When it is seal into a scroll, then it is a Kunai seal into a scroll and not the Kunai itself." Jiraiya said sagely.

"I have reviewed your law concerning Naruto and I can see that no where into the future he will be no longer banished. That is fine, he is better off without the hate of this village. Now, there will be a slight change now that needs to be occurred. I have made some much needed changes involved in the Hokage's Cabinet. First off, Homura, Koharu, Danzo, you all hereby relieved of your duties as Advisors and head of ANBU. I already have replacements and they shall be named after the dismissal of this council."

All three elders were shocked to hear that. "Hokage-sama, you cannot do that! We are the elders and always have been the advisors to the Hokage!" Homura yelled.

"True, but it is written into law that when a new Hokage is coming into office, within two weeks of his arrival, he will need to elect his new advisors that are capable of doing the job. Should there be no appointment, the previous advisors shall be given the job." Jiraiya stated.

All three of them were now glaring daggers at Jiraiya who just smirked back.

"Actually, I will name my advisors now. This village is in need of a fresh view on things. I do hereby name Umino Iruka and Morino Ibiki as my two advisors. Also, Inoichi Yamanaka, you are hereby promoted to Head of the T&I department. I need a no nonsense no bullshit advisor that will not creep around my back as well as one that is looking out and has compassion for our current and future Shinobi and Kunoichi. Also, I do hereby promote Hatake Kakashi to Head of the ANBU. I have already talked to said people about this and each agreed. Now, if there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." Jiraiya said and watched as people slowly left the council. However, only the shinobi council excluding Sasuke Uchiha who didn't want to be there in the first place, remained after everyone had left.

"So, this was his major plan eh? I always knew that old coot had an extremely soft spot that boy. But is it really true the Yondaime is really alive?" Tsume said.

"*sigh* Yes. Shikaku, you remember that other unit led in the assault before the invasion that was not mine or Tsunade's?" Jiraiya said. Shikaku just nodded lazily.

"Well, that was him. It's a long story about his revival but in the end, yes he is truly alive. He wanted to make his appearance in the village after Naruto's return." Jiraiya said.

"So…………looks like we all truly did screw the pooch now didn't we?" Chouza said.

"Ya, but don't worry. I cannot say the location of where they are and those that know should keep quiet for the time being, however, it will be revealed later." Jiraiya said.

"So, I was wondering, would there be a chance in the future to send a few of my own clansmen there should the need arise to start fresh in a new village? I'm not saying that I am planning to leave this entire village but if the need arise, will it be possible?" Tsume asked.

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear that coming from one of the most loyal clans to Konoha. Their honor and loyalty rivaled no ones as they were the top. To hear this was truly shocking.

"Hai. Actually, should you all wish to start a clan in their new village, which by the way they are making and possibly will succeed, you all have my permission. However, I will not allow whole clans to leave like they did as the time has passed and is too late. But, should the village be dieing, and all other options are wasted, then you will have my permission as the contract dictates concerning all other clans." Jiraiya said.

All of them nodded.

"Hokage-sama, is it true about that law concerning the Hokage's Challenge?" Shibi asked. He had never heard of such a law. It was possible that his clan joined later after that law was passed.

"Ya, it is an old law but still is law. Sarutobi told me about and the other law concerning advisors. He figured that I would need to know that information. He was right. I really didn't want those crones involved anymore. They have been a major thorn in the side of the Hokage for too long." Jiraiya said.

"But was it the logical thing to do to have Morino Ibiki and Umino Iruka as your new advisors? They both don't have the experience to do the job correctly." Shibi said. The other heads looked at him and wondered the same thing.

"Ya. It is a simple job. All they have to do is advise me. If I screw up or if they think something that should be should be, then by all means I want them to tell me. I don't want old crones going behind my back, and back door dealing items that should not even be signed. I need people I can trust. I know Ibiki for a long time and I can trust him with my life. As for Iruka, I needed a man that has a heart. Someone that actually cares for the villagers and their shinobi and not look at them only as tool but as humans. He understands the necessity of certain missions and their need to be completed but he will have a voice in them as well at certain times." Jiraiya explained.

"Jiraiya, I will be training my nephew to take my place someday. I know I got a few more good years in me to do the job but after that, I don't want to be given nightmares from my job. Even my mind can only take so much punishment." Inoichi said.

"That is fine. I knew you might do something like this. Just run the name by me when they are ready and I will test them personally. Also, Shikaku. I know that you are our lead strategist but I want you to take a more advisory in their own strategies. I will let Hatake know about your role as well." Jiraiya stated

"Awww man. C'mon Hokage-sama. That is one of the most troublesome things to do." Shikaku said.

"I know but it needs to be done."

"Fine. I will advise in their strategies but nothing more."

After a bit more of minor discussions, the rest of the shinobi council left and Jiraiya was on his way back to the office.

Upon his return, he noticed that most of the paperwork was finished. He walked over and wrote two letters. One for his Sensei and the other to Suna. He then summoned two toads.

"Gamakan, I want you to deliver this to Sarutobi Hiruzen. Gotetsu, deliver this to the Kazekage." Jiraiya said. Both summons nodded and poofed.

"_Well, its finally done. Now, that all the hard work was done, lets take a peak at the Bath Houses for any…………….illegal activities" Jiraiya thought and giggled perversely. _

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

**Well, there you guys go. Another chapter down and that is how the Council reacted. Jiraiya struck hard and fast and began doing some minor cleaning.**

**Also, tell me what yall think of the laws/rulings I put in. Good, explained, decent? Lemme know. Also, I did enjoy lighting another fire under the ass of Danzo. Its slowly but surely burning. Soon everyone, very soon, he will get what he deserves. **

**Also, yes I am sorry but Uchiha does have his own clan and is the head of it all. The council was the ones that headed it for him and now he may be involved in the CRA but I don't know yet. Also, yes, he has not defected from the village and yes Orochimaru has tried to get him three times but failed. I will give a bit of background later downt he road but for now that is how things are.**

**Finally, Next chapter will deal with the new village and its forming. I hope this was a good chapter for everyone and I hope to get another one out fast. **

**Anyways, all hail log! Praise all that is Log!**

**Peace out yall! Leabe Moar Revews!!!!!**


	18. Village Design and Plans

**Hello and Merry Christmas everyone! I am doing double chapter for everyone as a christmas present so I hope you like it. Also, there might be a bit delay between the next update due to the holidays but I will try to get another one up by Monday.**

**Now, I was reading the newest Naruto manga and WTF is going on?! Really? Is Danzo now truly the next Kakuzu. Talk about a twisted plot hole there. It is truly amazing on what is going on. I swear, Sasuke was supposed to be only testing his abilities but it seems he is only underestimating Danzo. Now, how should I truly right him now in my story. Hmmmm………there are plenty of ways to go about it but I think I willw rite him as if I never truly read the newest chapter.**

**Anyways, I don't want to have to go on a rant that will last for hours on end because I truly can, I think I will just start the next chapter. I also would like to tank once again for all the support over the last two months about my story. It truly is great people are digging it.**

**Now, I hope every will have a Merry Christmas, have all their gifts they wanted, and spend as much quality time with your family. Merry Christmas to all and to all heres the chapter.**

Chapter 4 Village Design and Plans

* * *

Whirlpool Village aka Uzugakure

"Wow, this place is fantastic. Its almost as big as Konoha Ojii-san." Naruto said looking around the entire village.

"Ya, it truly is a remarkable place. Tsunade, I must say, you did a wondrous job here. How were you able to get all this work done?" Minato asked.

"Well, Naruto-chan, remember when you told me about that old man in Wave. That bridge builder?"

"Ya, I remember Tazuna. He is a hell of a construction worker even though he has a drinking problem like you Baa-chan."

Tsunade grew tick mark over her head since Naruto was only teasing her. He always did and he knew she hated being teased about her age.

"Look brat, be lucky that I don't pound you into the ground." Tsunade said. Naruto looked up and saw the sinister smile on her face and only backed away and hid behind his dad.

"That's what I thought brat. Anyways, like I was saying, I went to Wave and talked to this Tazuna. I asked him if he wanted to help me with a project and he readily accepted. He and his crew took about a year and a half to finish the majority of the reconstruction of the village." Tsunade said as the entire group was looking on through the whole town.

After she was done showing them the civilian quarter, she began to show them the ninja district. Everyone was impressed as it was thoroughly set up. Several weapons shops were spread throughout the sector including clothing and armor shops. They then came up on a completely different building than the others.

"Tsunade-sama, is that what I think it is?" Yamada asked.

"Yes. We took into consideration your wishes of having a distinguished weapons and armor shop so I had it built. This is your own personal business answerable only to the leader of the village. Also, behind the shop as you can see is another building. That is your residence Yakuri-san. We built it exactly like your old home. I hope it is to your liking." Tsunade said.

"It is more than we can ever dream! I do not how I can thank you Tsunade-sama." Yamada said as his daughter and wife bowed in appreciation.

"There is no need. You may start unpacking into your new home if you wish. I am only going to show the other housing areas for the others."

Yamada agreed and his family began to move into the shop while the others went their own direction. Tsunade had shown the new compounds to their respectful clans. The Hyuuga Branch members were no longer that. Minato and Hinata released them all from their seals and now they were considered the Main Branch of this village. Hinata would be the Clan Head till she was ready to relinquish the title.

Tsunade escorted the three new main branch couples and Hinata around their new compound. All members were grateful since it was like the one back at home. Hinata was shown the clan heads home and was very satisfied with the outcome. Hinata asked if the others could unpack and they were more than willing. Hiashi had given them all copies of their clans entire collection of techniques to be used as they wished here. Hinata was very thankful towards her father and would have to invite him for a visit sometime in the future.

The group continued towards the new Aburame Compound. Shino and Shibi both designed it and it was exactly like the blueprints. It was small and quaint but very useful. It was actually located near several colonies of new insects that he would have to do some research on. His clan also supplied him with several colonies of insects just in case there was an emergency which was sealed away in a scroll. Shino would later release them into his compound so that they may colonize certain areas and keep a high number of insects available.

"Uhm, Shino-kun. I was wondering, did your father say anything to you about taking on a few more wives to help start your clan here?" Fuu asked.

"Yes. He told me that the logical thing to do would take on several wives here just to start the clan and be able to produce multiple children. Then, have those children which are male obtain two wives each to further the next generation. After that, father suggested that there would be no more need to take multiple wives to further the clan as it would be illogical after that point." Shino replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you planning on taking a few more wives besides me?"

"Well, we will discuss that part later. I do not wish to take more than one wife should it be problematic for you. If you do not want me to, then I shall listen." Shino said.

Everyone in the group was actually shocked to hear that bit of information. Naruto looked over at the teen and only smiled. He was happy that he was taking into consideration the feelings of his older sister.

"Well, I will come to an agreement. I will accept multiple wives only on the basis of the necessity to further the clan. In return, I have to approve of them. I do not wish for women to come and throw them at you due to you belonging to a clan. I wish for them to love you for you and not of whom you are. I understand the training methods that the males of the clan must meet and require by Aburame tradition, however, I wish to undertake the female training of future female clan members myself. I will adhere to your clan's laws and rules in concern to this but I wish to add a personal touch to it. Is that okay Shino-kun?" Fuu responded.

"That seems very acceptable. We shall further this discussion in private chambers at a later time. Tsunade-sama, Minato-sama, Sarutobi-sama, Hinata-sama, Naruto-san, I will meet with everyone later. I wish to finish the obligations of the clan and set up our housing. Fuu will be assisting me as well as living with me. With you permission and acceptance of course, Naruto." Shino said.

"Yes, I am completely fine with Fuu-neechan staying with you. If she doesn't mind at all, then I completely trust her judgment. Besides, she is your Fiancée." Naruto replied. Fuu ran over and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek making him blush with embarrassment. She then went off with Shino to set up their new compound.

Hiruzen was next on the list. They all gathered in front of the new Sarutobi compound and it was quite large. Naruto was in awe at the amount of work that was involved with the design. The two story compound was about as big as the old Hyuuga Compound. There were several gardens residing in front with a cascading waterfall behind each garden. The whole overall look seemed to resemble the training house Naruto went to when he was younger.

"Ah, home sweet home. Yakama, Kurenai, Konohamaru, you may all go settle in. If its anything like I think it is, it is exactly like home. There should be little changes."

Kurenai and Yakama went with the wagon full of their stuff inside the compound with Konohamaru following close behind.

"Well, it looks like they will be settled in soon. It makes my heart sore to see my grandson and nephew enjoying their new lives here. Konohamaru was disappointed about leaving his friends behind but I told him he could invite them here after things are settled."

"Ya, he does look a bit down but we can change that later. Anyways, lets head……" Before Tsunade can continue, a small frog appeared in front of Tsunade. "Sarutobi-sama, I bring a message from Jiraiya-san." Gamaken said.

Hiruzen took the note and read it and smiled. "Seems the final part of the plan is complete. I will discuss this with everyone later but lets head to the next compound."

Tsunade and everyone else nodded and continued forth to the new Momochi Compound. When they went through the gates, the entire Momochi clan and Isaribi was shocked.

The entire Compound was bigger than they had in Konoha and had a very large lake right behind it. The compound was two stories tall and had a side house connecting to the main one. Tsunade explained that it had a built in bathhouse, dojo, several bedrooms, baby room for the children, and a very large kitchen and living room. Tsunade also explained that there is a secret library that she will show them personally later so that they may store all their techniques and jutsus.

"Holy hell! This place is awesome! Thank you sooooo much Tsunade!" Anko squealed in glee. Her daughter was in her arms and was giggling softly with her mother. Everyone in the group looked at the baby and smiled all think how cute it was.

"Ya, this place is completely great. There is a lot of room and plenty of places to train and relax. This is truly a gift. We will repay somehow some day Tsunade, and we will not take no for an answer. Maybe a barrel full of extremely aged sake?" Zabuza said.

Tsunade went wide eyed and could only nod. Everyone laughed in the group and dragged Tsunade away as the Momochi clan began to settle in.

Now, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Minato and Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Sakura all came up on a very large and empty lot.

"Uhm, Tsunade-baachan, what's up with this? Forget to build something here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was planning on building you guys a compound but I didn't know how you guys wanted it so I left it like a blank slate. I was planning on having you guys stay with me at my compound until it was finished but well, Minato, I believe you can fix that?" Tsunade said.

Minato nodded and unsealed a gigantic scroll that seemed to weigh a ton. He then flashed to the middle of the plot and took in the dimensions of it all. He nodded and quickly flashed back to the group. He ran through several hand seals and yelled "Kai!"

The entire Namikaze compound released itself into the now full plot. Everyone looked on in shock and awe and saw Minato breathing pretty hard.

"Well, I told you I was able to seal my entire estate. I only need to use my earth traveling jutsus and fix the piping underneath so that I can get water running through the house. Easy thing to do." Minato said.

Everyone laughed and went to the next area. Which was funny since it was across the street from the Namikaze estate.

"Sakura, Lee, I know you two have been together and living with each other for a while so I couldn't forget about you two. This here is a good size house all to you both. There is a small sparring pit in the backyard behind the two story house. Inside, there is three bedrooms and a master bedroom with all the amenities you will ever need. Also, should you require a more private training session, I had a heavily fortified and very well equipped dojo. And Sakura, I know how taxing having Lee around so in the main bathroom I set up a jacuzzi bathtub and left you plenty of scented candles and bath stones to relax in." Tsunade said

"Thank you so much Tsunade-sensei! You have no idea how thankful me and Lee-kun are!" Sakura said.

"Yes, your youthfulness is exploding in all directions! Your flames know no bounds!" Lee said loudly. Everyone in the group laughed at Sakura who was sighing and holding her head. "I think I might use that bath now Sensei."

Lee and Sakura grabbed their items and started moving into their house. "Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Yugito, why don't you four go put all your things away in the rooms. I am just going to head and check out the Senju Compound with Sarutobi and Tsunade.

The four nodded and quickly ran to the Namikaze estate to finish their unpacking while they let the adults do their business.

Tsunade escorted the rest of the group to her own compound and of course………………it was the biggest of them all. "Really Tsunade? Did you really have to have it so bloody huge?! I mean, its only you and Shizune for kami sake!" Hiruzen said in annoyance.

"Well, it was my own money that I put into it so I can do what I want with it as I please!"

The Compound looked about twice the size of the Hyuuga compound back in Konoha with four separate buildings that were all one story. The main building had two stories and was very lavish with several of the Senju designs all over the place. There was an outdoor and indoor Bathing house which Tsunade was very proud of and had many other special areas.

Tsunade walked the group into the house and they all sat down comfortably in the living room and Tsunade brought out the Sake glasses. She gave one each to the two former kages and the two former ANBU units and her apprentice.

"Okay, now that we have some privacy, lets get down to business." Hiruzen said and detailed everything in the letter that was sent to him from Jiraiya.

Everyone in the group was shocked to hear everything but it then turned to laughter and downright proudness towards the council and Jiraiya.

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed at the reaction of the Council. I can't believe you dug up that old rule for Jiraiya that my great grandfather made. You are truly a diabolical mad sensei." Tsunade said.

"Well, I figured that Danzo would do something like that and I wanted Jiraiya to be prepared. But I am truly proud of the laws I set and they can only be overturned by the Hokage. But there is a bit of information I did leave out to everyone." Hiruzen said.

The entire group there looked and was wondering what was going on. "Well, as we all know, aside from the librarians, some babies that are now toddlers to kids, and those that are not able to activate their sharingan, and his brother, Itachi Uchiha destroyed his entire clan."

Everyone nodded and wonder what is going on.

"Well, what you don't know, is that there were three Uchiha's that were in a special ANBU Black Ops that were directly under my command and obey the Hokage above all else. Their loyalty was unquestioned. Well, I talked to them and told them the situation. They were not happy to hear about it but could see my mind frame and position on it all."

Everyone was now worried and wanted to know if they were planning on reporting them to the council of their location. But before they can ask, Hiruzen continued.

"Now, they swore on their eyes, which is pretty much the biggest swear they can make, not to reveal anything except to Jiraiya. But, I told them that should the need arise, and they and their clan see itself falling from grace due to Sasuke's greed for power and instability, I offered them a place of sanctuary here in the village should it come to that."

They were all shocked that he offered them sanctuary but could all understand it. "Well, I accept it. I hope everyone else does if they do decided to leave Konoha." Minato said.

"Now that that is taken care of, we need to set this village up like a Hidden Village. We shall call this place Uzugakure. However, we are going to need the help of atleast one Major village in this region to accept us as atleast a minor hidden village. If we want to be the same thing as like Kusagakure, we will need the backing and approval of the Daimyo, and a Major Hidden Village to back us. The Daimyo is a must for this country but luckily for us, there is no Daimyo for Whirlpool. So, as stated by the founding of a village, if there are no Daimyo's of the region nor Major village, you may choose one of your choice. Since I know the Lightning Daimyo and we have been on good terms, I believe he will back us. Also, since we wish to be like Kusagakure type of village, we will need the help of Kumogakure. Since the Raikage's niece is married to your son Minato, I believe he will help."

Everyone nodded in the room understanding what is needed to be completed.

"Well, after that, we will need more help with the village." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean? We have several shinobi clans here making their presence as well as plenty of civilians to keep the economy going. What else are we going to need?" Yugao asked.

"Well, we are highly lacking in Shinobi right now to be even considered a village. That is just asking us to be attack from others as it would signify us as being weak. If we can get ahold of two or three more clans that had sufficient numbers, then we can bolster our ranks." Hiruzen said solemnly.

Everyone began to think for moments to see if there was anyway to recruit or even relocated other shinobi clans from smaller villages to here. Well, everyone except Minato. He just sat there smiling.

"Minato-kun, why are you smiling?" Shizune said sitting closer to him. The group looked up and was wondering the same thing.

"Well, maybe everyone should ask me what or more specifically who I met during our journey those three years."

They were still confused so Sarutobi spoke up. "Then tell us, who did you meet?"

"Well, I happen to know of a clan that would gladly join the village as well as another small village full of shinobi that might be willing to join. First off is the Fuuma clan of Rice Country." Minato started.

"Rice country……………you mean where Oto is located with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. Anyways, without or first seven months of traveling and trying to track down Orochimaru to finish the job as well as training, we came across this rather unique clan. Apparently, they were being severely repressed by Orochimaru and punished for not participating in the invasion. We heard their story and how that damn snake bastard is only using them for experiments for their skills. We tried to convince to join up with Konoha but they all believed that they would be ostracized by village for being in league with the snake. So instead, we helped them escape to live a quiet life in Gravel Country no less than three days travel from here. They will most surely join if I show up with Naruto. They are 35 shinobi strong not including their elders and families."

The group was astounded to hear that. Surely they would want to join the people that helped them become free from that snake bastard.

"Tell us of the smaller village of shinobi." Hiruzen said.

"Well, its called the Hidden Star Village. 6 Months ago, we ended up there training and came across this village. There was something about a fallen star that amplifies chakra and increases it as well if you can adjust and use the stars own power. However, that proved to be the wrong conclusion. It was apparent that it was being fatal to their bodies due to a kind of poison it emitted when training with it. Well, Naruto destroyed it and I killed the man in charge of making people train it. The new leader is a young man named Sumaru. He is now the apparent 'Hoshikage' for the time being but he lost many people due to the fatal effects of the stars use. I believe he has a total of fifty shinobi ranging from genin to jounin as well as thirty civilians and families. Should me and Naruto go and persuade them to join, I am more than sure they are willing to participate."

"Wow, you guys were quite busy. Well, if you wish, you may take Naruto and go visit each village. Send word back via toad with the accurate numbers and I shall build them places to live." Hiruzen said looking at Tenzo who shared a sad face.

"You know, just because I can use the Mokuton doesn't mean I am some cheap laborer." Tenzo said.

Everyone laughed in the room. After it calmed down, Minato spoke. "Well, I will go ask the others to see if they know any other outcast clans or shinobi that are in need of a place to live."

"Well, if all that works, we will need to start a council up and decide its power. I don't want a village that is corrupted by the council so I wish to limit it to only Shinobi. However, I wish that Civilians be allowed to participate as well if they wish." Hiruzen said.

"Well, that can work. I guess we can add a councilmen for Business and Trade, Residential, Employment, Financial, and finally, Civilian police." Tsunade said.

"Civilian police?" Yugao asked.

"Ya, they will be trained to take care of the civilian crimes and be trained in very minor Jutsu's and Taijutsu. That will be enough to handle any civilian problem. The shinobi will handle shinobi problems." Tsunade said.

"Well, that actually is smart. I think it can work. We will talk to the mayor of the village about this and ask him for any input and suggestions for councilmen. He knows the people better than us and can guide us in the right direction. Also, I believe he will make an excellent councilman for the Residential part since he knows the best." Hiruzen said.

They all nodded in agreement and continued.

"As for the shinobi council, it will be clan heads, the ANBU captain which will be you Tenzo and Yugao will be your sub-commander. You will also be in charge of training your members with myself." Minato said. "Also, it will consist of on or two advisors of the Uzukage's choice, and finally the leader of the Shinobi Police force that will be maintaining the patrols for the village."

"That will make do. The power will be more shinobi enforced and not civilian swayed. We shinobi understand things better than civilians. Prime example………….Konoha." Tsunade said.

Everyone chuckled and calmed down. "Also, we will need to make a village constitution and contracts for all clans that enter the village as well as village laws and rules. I can handle that since I am the most senior member of this group. We will present it to the council when it is formed and try to come to an agreement to it there. If there is something wrong, we can discuss it as a group." Hiruzen said.

"Fair enough. Now, Tenzo, I will need you, Hiruzen and Naruto when the time is ready. I plan to wall in this entire village. Since you are very strong with the wood element from what I head from Hiruzen, and both you Hiruzen and Naruto are both proficient and very strong in earth jutsu, you being able to use the most while Naruto can harden the damn thing like no other, it is best to have you three do it." Minato said.

The two nodded understanding why he would want to do such a thing. Should they be a hidden village, they would be defenseless from land. From the sea, there were many whirlpools that form regularly and made shipping damn near impossible. Luckily, Minato planned to dredge out a port at the bottom of the village to the sea with the help of others at a later time.

"Now, is there anything else to discuss?" Tsunade asked. Everyone shook their heads and proceeded to stand up. They shook their nerves awake and proceeded to head home. Tsunade waved them all off and went back inside.

Minato walked Hiruzen back home and invited Tenzo and Yugao to stay at his house until they can find a place for themselves which wouldn't be hard later.

As the three walked in, Minato spotted Naruto and his wife and two fiancées sitting down relaxing. "Naruto, we are leaving tomorrow on a week long trip." Minato said.

"Where are we going dad?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we are going to visit Sasame and her clan and try to get them to join the village and then visit the Hidden Star to try and get them to come with us."

"Really? Awesome. Can't wait to head out." Naruto said.

"So, are you girls getting along with each other?" Minato said with a small smile.

"Eh, we really haven't talked much. We will get to know each other on your trip." Ino said.

"Yes, I guess we have an obligation to get to know Naruto's first wife." Hinata said sadly wishing she could have been the first to marry Naruto.

"You shouldn't see it as an obligation. Besides, Yugito-chan is very nice and smart. Although she is three years older than me, she treats me very nice and has held no ill will towards me or the marriage. She accepts me for me and not for who what I am or what name I have. Please, just try to get along with her." Naruto asked.

Yugito felt nice having Naruto stand up for her. Although he didn't have to, it was nice to have someone do it for her.

"Girls, I know we have gotten off to a bad start but I truly wish to be by Naruto-kun's side. I will never do anything to betray his trust and I will always respect and honor him. I will also respect and honor all his wives and treat them equally. I will never do any harm to you or the others. I know I haven't been apart of your group before but I wish to become one of the girls. Please, can we just spend the next week getting to know one another and relaxing?" Yugito asked.

Hinata and Ino looked at each other and began whispering to one another. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Hinata spoke. "We agree to that. There should be nothing wrong with it. However, if we find anything wrong about you or see or hear you disrespecting Naruto-kun, both of us and Tenten will not appreciate it. You will be dealt with." Hinata said leaving the threat in the air.

Yugito only nodded and accepted that she would only have one shot. She had hoped she doesn't screw this up.

"Good, now if all that is settled, girls, I am going to bed. Me and dad need to wake up early in the morning and head out. Good night." Naruto said. The girls just got up and each gave him a kiss and wished him good night. Minato followed suit and went to sleep. Soon after, all the girls went to their own rooms and nodded off.

* * *

Outside of the village

"Kansha, I thought there was no longer a village here? Wasn't destroyed during the third shinobi war?" a teen boy said in a white and red kimono.

"Ah, that is very true Hiro. Surely, they must be a new village that sprung up. Shall we go visit the village tomorrow?" an early thirty's woman said that answered to Kansha.

"Ya, I wanna go check it out. Maybe they might have something useful that our clan can use."

"Hmmmm, maybe. You never know."

* * *

Following day.

"Well Naruto, are you ready to head out? We are going to Gravel country first to talk to the Fuuma clan, then head to the Hidden Star village afterwards, and then head back. Hopefully, with that addition, it will make founding the village that much easier. Also, it seems that Yamada and Yakama are traveling are traveling to Dragon Country. That in itself is a pretty brutal trip since the mountain pass is treacherous but Yamada is going to try and get the Himona Clan to join. They may not be a shinobi heavy clan but they are possibly the best forgesmiths in the five elemental nations. That is where Yamada learned how to forge." Minato said.

"Kool. So are we ready to head out?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, lets roll!"

And with that Naruto and Minato both left with great speed out of the village and traveled to try and gain more allies in their village.

Hiruzen and Tsunade were talking with the Mayor of the village and trying to get councilmen squared away. Their job was to get that done by the time Naruto and Minato got back and hopefully it will be completed.

Zabuza was walking around town getting acquainted with it while Haku and Isaribi were training in the backyard with Anko sitting on the porch with Kurenai playing with her daughter.

Fuu and Shino were documenting the many different species around the area and found two new types of insects that he may integrate into his own colony. He found a new type of scouting only flying flea type of insect that is perfect for what he needs. Then, he found a new insects that secretes a neuro-toxin that is capable of either paralyzing a civilian or slowing down the movements of an enemy shinobi.

Lee was out training as usual but instead of alone he started training with Yugao. She was teaching him the basics of Kenjutsu since she knew it. Lee believed that only having Taijutsu to rely on would be dangerous so he picked up swords.

Yakama was with Konohamaru training him to be a great fighter like his boss and grandfather while Tenzo watched in the background offering pointers whenever.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were taking Yugito out and getting to know her better. They all decided, well Ino decided, that it would be a girls only day that would make up with window shopping whatever was there, doing facials, and going to the small spa that the village offered. Yugito was hoping to win them over and was carefully watching what she was doing as to not insult anyone.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Naruto and Minato left, a pair of folks walked into the village getting a first hand look.

"So, where do you wish to do Kansha? It seems that the whole village is open and it looks like a few clans have set up camp here." Hiro asked.

"Lets head to the Shinobi area and look at whats around."

Hiro and Kansha walked around the village and headed towards the Shinobi district. They spotted the few clan compound areas all walled in but had each of the doors open. Only one door was closed and that was what caught them by surprise. Not by the door being closed, but by the sign on it.

Soon, a person came up behind them and spoke. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, but can you please tell me who lives here?" Kansha asked very curiously.

"Well, I live there. My name is Tsunade Senju. That is my clans symbol on there although I am the last member." Tsunade said.

"You are Tsunade Senju? THEE Tsunade Senju?! As in Hashirama Senju's great granddaughter?!" Hiro blurted out while Kansha looked as if she was about to cry.

"Hai. How do you know that and about my heritage?" Tsunade asked. She was worried and almost started to gather chakra before Kansha spoke.

"You are not alone Lady Tsunade. This is Hiro and I am Kansha………..Hiro and Kansha Senju. We are from the branch family of the Senju Clan. Lady Tsunade, you are not alone and there are more of us out there." Kansha said.

Tsunade was beyond shocked. She then did the one thing she hasn't don't in over 35 years……………..she fainted.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. A Very Merry Christmas Presents that is two chapter updates. So tell me how you like it. I think I am doing quite well. I never realized how hard it is to form a village and I think I am missing a few things.**

**Also, what do yall think of the Fuuma and the Hidden Star. I think they would make very good additions to the village and can't wait. Also, the Senju clan is back! I have a plan for them and I will give a brief history in the next update as to why they are the branch family like the Hyuuga's but not Like the Hyuuga's.**

**Also, what do yall think about my way of trying to get the girls to accept Yugito. I think its fairly good for now. Nothing way too easy or insanely hard. I think that is reasonable that I came up with.**

**Finally, ya, read the newest manga. Wtf. Danzo. Really?**

**Anyways Merry Christmas everyone and I hope yall enjoy it.**

**All Hail the Log!**

**Leabe Moar Revews! CD**


	19. Return of a Few Clans

**Hello all my fellow followers. I'm sooooo sorry this is coming out so late but there has been a few problems that's been happening in my family that I wasn't even able to come close to focusing on writing. But, now that things are hopefully cleared, I can continue to write the story.**

**Also, have anyone been reading the manga, I mean seriously, its getting confusing. The sharingarm is just silly in all sorts of ways. Also, it looks like that each eye acts like a life force towards Danzo which is totally like Kakuzu. Now, I'm just wondering how Sasuke is going to finally end Danzo's life. I hope its soon cuz I wanna know what the hell is going on back in Konoha and actually see Naruto man back up in the series since he's just completely wussified.**

**Now, I hope everyone will have a very good new years and hope that no one will get into too much trouble……………I know I will try but no promises. Now, onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5. Return of a few clans.**

* * *

Hiro and Kansha just watched as Tsunade fainted with a look of shock still on her face. They both began to worry about what to do and tried to think of something. Before they could however, Hiruzen and Zabuza turned the corner and saw the scene and prepared for battle.

"Stop! What are you doing with Tsunade!?" Hiruzen yelled while jumping inbetween Hiro and Kansha with Zabuza.

"No, no, no. We aren't doing anything! We just tried to talk to Lady Tsunade and we revealed something that shocked her so much that she fainted on the spot! I swear me and Hiro are not trying anything to do any harm towards Lady Tsunade!" Kansha said quickly trying not to start a fight. Hiro however, was quickly preparing to defend the Kansha. "Hiro, calm down, we mean no harm."

Zabuza and Hiruzen looked on at the scene and tried to figure what was going on. Hiruzen stepped up first and tried to figure everything out.

"Okay, if you were just talking to Tsunade as you said you were, then tell me what you told her that shocked her system so much to cause her to faint. She has not done in over three decades so it must be something of importance." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, it was. My name is Kansha and this is Hiro. We are a scouting party…………….for the Senju clan."

Hiruzen and Zabuza both looked on in wide-eyed shock. They couldn't believe that this was true. Hiruzen needed to know more.

"Please, explain how me, Tsunade, or anyone else have heard of other surviving members? I was a Hokage for Kami sake so I should have atleast heard of other members that were still alive."

"Yes, well, I wish to explain the entire situation only once. If I may, can I insist we all go somewhere together and wait until Lady Tsunade awakes? She will need to hear this." Kansha said.

Zabuza and Hiruzen looked at each other questioningly wondering what move they should make. Before anything else could happen, Tenzo and Yugao appeared with their weapons drawn. "Sarutobi-sama, is there a situation?"

"No. Now that we have protection, I would like to bring them to the Sarutobi Compound. They say they have some relationship to Tsunade here so I wish to hear it. However, they want to wait until she awakes. Tenzo, Yugao, you are to accompany them to the Compound with myself while Zabuza carries Tsunade."

"Awwww, cmon old man! Shes so god damn top heavy that I might tweak my back." Zabuza whined.

Everyone in the group chuckled slightly before getting serious again. "That was an order nephew, not a request."

Zabuza grumbled and went over to Tsunade. He picked her up but everyone laughed as he tossed her in the air slightly to get a better hold on her when one of her breasts slightly slapped him in the face. He was a bit embarrassed and grumbled something about 'stupid big breast women' and something about he always get the hard work.

The group traveled over to Hiruzen's compound and went into the living room. After getting some smelling salts, they used it on Tsunade thus making her wake up fairly quick.

"Oh my kami! That is the most vile smelling things ever!" she screamed.

Tsunade quickly assessed that she was not in the alleyway anymore and was inside a room. She turned to see Yugao and Tenzo standing fairly close to two people with Hiruzen and Zabuza sitting down on the other couch.

"Hey, where am I? Last thing I remember is heading home when I met two people standing in front of my compound………..actually it was you two. You said something about there being more survivors of the Senju Clan. What do you mean by that? I know personally that after the Kyuubi attack and some mysterious killings, that I am the last of my clan."

Kansha stood up and proceeded to speak. "Well, Lady Tsunade, that is where you are wrong. As I said, I and my cousin here are branch members of the Senju clan." Kansha began.

"Wait, there was no Branch part of our clan! There is no such proof or else I would have found it in our archives!" Tsunade said getting angrier by the minute.

"Let me explain. The branch members of the Senju clan was long before you were even born. We were the outcasts of the group. We all had problems producing chakra or even if we did we did not use or was able to use the Mokuton ability that is in our heritage. Due to that, the leader of the clan when this happened, Horshiro Senju, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama's father, casted us out. You see, before we were respected, we had a black mark on our clans history. This mark was Horshiro. He was quite ruthless and only believed strengthening the clan by any means. We wished to challenge him but no one could use the Mokuton ability to his extent……………yet." Kansha began.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear such a thing. No one has even heard of such a stain on the clan such as this yet here is a person that has history on it.

"You see, your great Grandfather was the one that banished all those that did not have the ability to mold chakra, use the Mokuton, or even believe in his ways. Thus, he branded us the Branch side of the and he would banish those that fit into that description. It wasn't until when your grandfather and granduncle, Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama, were able to beat and kill Horshiro that the Senju Clan are what they are now. However, Hashirama-sama tried to reunite everyone. But, due to so many still believing in his fathers way, it was impossible to reunite and thus he gave up until the time was right. What was wrong with that idea was that by the time the Uchiha and the Senju clans united and formed Konoha, Hashirama couldn't find our whereabouts anymore."

Tsunade was shocked to hear all of this. But it then made sense. She remembered talks of others in the clan that were lost and that her granduncle and grandfather were trying to find them but she only thought they were just lost out during missions.

"However, from what we have recorded, after Hashirama's death, Tobirama took the mantle of Hokage and clan head. He formed a small search party of five of the strongest me and women they had at the time and sent them on a lifetime mission to find us. Well, they achieved that mission. They told us it took several, several years to find us but they achieved it. However, by the time they got to us, only three members of the search party remained. The other two were killed by random ninjas. They tried to get us to come back but something happened."

"What happened Kansha?" Hiruzen asked.

"The Kyuubi happened. It struck out one day from its den and our home at the time was fairly close. We lost a good portion of our clan there but luckily not all. We rescued many of the survivors and our entire records, jutsus, and history. We wondered what disturbed its slumber but never found out. The three members of the 'main' branch of the Senju clan headed back to Konoha to see if there was anything that the current clan can do to give us shelter after the attack. But, that was not to pass. They came back and told us that pretty much the entire clan was devastated by the attack. The only surviving member was Lady Tsunade here. But, you were so devastated by the attack Lady Tsunade as well as the loss of your loved ones that you left Konoha. The three came back to us and decided to stay there and keep in seclusion for the time being." Kansha finished.

Everyone was now a bit saddened to hear about that. None more than Tsunade. She couldn't believe that if she had only stayed in Konoha, she would have a family again. Tsunade began to cry but was quickly comforted by Kansha and Hiro. They both were rubbing her back and saying that she is not the last one anymore.

"So, where is your clan at now? I mean, would they wish to relocate?" Hiruzen asked seeing a golden opportunity.

"Relocate? What do you mean Sarutobi-san?" Kansha asked still holding Tsunade.

"Would you be willing to come and live in Whirlpool with Lady Tsunade. I am sure we can accommodate you and the entirety of your clan. It's not like you're several clans put together, just one large one correct?"

"Well………..about that………" Kansha said nervously.

"What do you mean? There are more clans within your own?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, we actually have two more clans living with us. One was of this former village. The other is from Mist. We have been watching over them for many years and protecting them from all those that wish to harm them." Hiro said proudly.

"Well, who are these other two clans you have?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"The one that hails here are used to be specialists in Kenjutsu. They created their own Chakra Blades as well as were renown during the Second Shinobi War around this area. Their numbers are few only in the low twenties but they are the Uzumaki Clan." Kansha said.

Everyone just face vaulted at that point. Hiro and Kansha was trying to figure out what was going on. Hiruzen was the first to pop up and speak. "Do you know of a women that traveled to Konoha by the name of Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Hai, she is the youngest daughter of the clans elder. She escaped before Iwa destroyed everything right after the Kyuubi attack here. He spoke of her very highly. How do you know of her?" Hiro said.

"Well, she actually married the man known as the Yellow Flash. She actually has a son by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Him and his father are out recruiting more people for our village."

Kansha and Hiro were in complete and utter disbelief. They tried to get more information out of Hiruzen and Tsunade about another Uzumaki living here. Tsunade relayed everything from how Minato was still alive to Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi, to how Kushina did not survive the pregnancy, to his banishment, to now.

"Wow, I can't wait to get back to the village and report all of this. Would you like to accompany us Lady Tsunade?" Kansha asked.

Tsunade quickly jumped up and said yes as if she was a giddy school girl. She rushed up stairs to prepare for a small trip while everyone else was laughing. When they calmed down, Zabuza spoke up.

"Kansha-san, what about this other clan you spoke of. You said that you were taking care of two. Well the Uzumaki clan is one who is the other?"

"Well, they were a very violent clan. They made war with anyone and everyone including themselves. During the 'Bloody Mist' years and the bloodline purge, this group was hit the hardest on both sides. Luckily, a few members escaped. Those members did not believe in the constant fighting and bloodshed and wished for peace but had to keep quiet or else be killed. They are of the Kaguya Clan. But like with the Uzumaki clan, they are in low numbers. If I remember correctly, there are thirty-four members."

Sarutobi was now shocked beyond belief. He couldn't believe that if they join the village that is still new, it will already compete with the most bloodlines in a village with Konoha. But, for the time being, the village was still new, and the more members from clans it has, the better the village shall be protected since there is strength in numbers.

"Okay! I'm ready to go!" Tsunade yelled as she came back down the stairs. The group explained the other clan that was there and now Tsunade was ecstatic to meet everyone.

* * *

(Senju Village - three hours later)

"Welcome everyone to our small village. It isn't much but still, its home." Hiro said.

Hiruzen, Zabuza, and Tsunade joined them in the trip there while Yugao and Tenzo would look after the village. The three looked around and Hiro was right. There were several houses but nothing much. A few shops, one forge, and what looked like three very small clan compounds with a medium size building in the middle that seemed to be like a council building.

"Please, Hiro, take them to the council room as I get the elders together. This is quite big and needs the attention of all the elders." Kansha said and quickly headed off.

Hiro complied and took the group to the large room in the building. Hiro sat them down and the three watched as a few members of what was assumed as the council headed in. Tsunade looked on in awe and hoped that they would join the village. Hiruzen and Zabuza was quickly discussing how to approach this with Tsunade when a loud screech and yell overtook the entire room.

"Is that my Monkey-chan!!!!!!!" an elderly women screamed.

"M-m-monkey-chan? B-but no one has called me that since……..since…….my great-aunt……Touka….it can't be though….y-you w-were classified as deceased." Tsunade said with a lot of stuttering involved. She quickly turned to where the voice was.

There stood an elderly woman clearly in her mid seventies. She still had long blonde hair but could tell that it was colored as the grey was still in her hair mixed in. She stood roughly at five foot six inches tall but looked to be quite healthy for her age. The wrinkles along her face and body showed her age. However, to underestimate her ninja abilities would still be highly dangerous.

The elder woman came over and cupped Tsunade's chin. "Yes, my little monkey-chan, its me. No, I am not dead, it was just something Hashi-aniki said to make sure no one would come after us."

Tsunade started bawling her eyes out as she embraced her long lost great-aunt. Touka just stood there trying to shush Tsunade and saying sweet things into her ear. Hiruzen and Zabuza were just shocked at seeing this scene play out. They felt so relieved to see the happiness that Tsunade was going through at this point in time.

"T-touka-obasan, I am sooooo happy to see you again. I missed you so much."

"Shhhhh, its okay now Monkey-chan, I'm here now. Tell me, why is there going to be a emergency council meeting?"

"Well, we wish to address that once everyone arrives if that is okay Touka-sama." Hiruzen said.

"You remind me of someone……..would you happen to be Hiruzen Sarutobi? The student of my brother's?"

"Hai, that I am. I must say that meeting you is quite a surprise. I am glad to see that you are well and in good health." Hiruzen said.

"Why thank you. I never knew how handsome the years have been to you Sarutobi-sama. Now, can you atleast give me a clue as to what is going on?"

"Well, its about relocation. That is all I can say."

Touka nodded her head. She kissed her grand niece on the forehead and went to her seat on the council. Finally, the last elder came in and called the council to order.

"Quiet please. We are all gathered here today for an emergency council meeting. It seems that a member of the Main Branch of the Senju clan survived in Konoha and has come to seek us out. I am truly grateful for that and wonder what it is that she seeks. Lady Tsunade, the floor is yours." said the head Councilman.

"Thank you all for your time. As you know, I am apparently from the Main Branch of the Senju Clan. Although, in my mind, there is no such thing as Main Branch and Side Branch, just one large clan and that is what I wish for it to be referred as in the future. Just the Senju Clan." Tsunade started. Three of the Senju elders nodded and smiled at Tsunade.

"Now, as to my reason to being her, I wish to reunite with my Clan. However, I also wish that this whole village be relocated." Tsunade finished.

There were many murmurs going on at that point. Many were confused as to why she wished this and wanted some small answers.

"Lady Tsunade, I wish to know why that you want this whole village to relocate as well as to where." said a gruff old looking man with a katana at his side.

"Councilman, may I please have your name if it is okay." Tsunade asked.

"It is Kano Uzumaki. Head elder of the Uzumaki clan."

"Sir, would you happen to know a Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Hai, she was my daughter. She escaped to Konoha after one of many attacks on the old Whirlpool Village. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know who she married?"

"Yes, she was married to the Yondaime Hokage. However, I lost contact with her sometime ago and am unable to locate her."

"Well, she had a child. Unfortunately, she died while giving birth. That child is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He lives now in the New Whirlpool Village."

That caused even more talking between the elders. Kano soon spoke up. "What is the meaning of this Lady Tsundae, Whirlpool was destroyed by Iwa a while ago. Surely it has not risen up."

Tsunade then went into detail about how the whirlpool village came to be once again. She also detailed that the Fourth Hokage was indeed alive and that Naruto is the Container of the Kyuubi. She then talked about his banishment from Konoha. Kano and another Uzumaki elder was thoroughly pissed off at that point. Many of the other elders were as well but none more-so that the Uzumaki clan.

Tsunade then told them about how Hiruzen was the Sandaime Hokage and tried all her could to prevent it but couldn't. She detailed the plan that the Sandaime expressed and what happened when Naruto returned. She told everyone of what is currently happening in the Whirlpool Village and what it was trying to accomplish.

"And that is our current situation. I wish to ask the elders, to relocate to Whirlpool Village. Truly, you will be welcomed there like no others and there is always strength in numbers. Plus, I am sure that Naruto would like to know that he has more family living and my family be close to myself. We can have clan compounds made for each one of the ones living here with the exception of the Senju since one is already made that can house them. It can be extended to house everyone if needed."

"Hmmmm, that sounds quite intriguing. The deal itself is very good as well as the mixture of strength in numbers and belonging to a village does strike us here as appealing. We will have to discuss it between ourselves. Please, return in one hour and you will have our decision." The head Senju elder said.

The three nodded their heads and was taken outside. They met with Kansha out there who was waiting.

"Well, how did it go?"

"It seems they are discussing things. I hope they take the offer. Kansha, is there anywhere we can get something to eat?" Tsunade asked.

Kansha agreed and took them to a small hut that sold some various meats and salads.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Tsunade and her group re-entered the council with all members of the council looking on with neutral faces.

"Lady Tsunade, Hiruzen-sama, Zabuza-san, your deal intrigues us greatly. The idea of us coming to your village does seem appealing however, there must be a few concessions if we do this." The head elder stated.

"Hai, we will hear the concessions you wish to have." Hiruzen said.

"First, I wish to have an elder from each clan be given a slot on the residing council in your village. I do assume that will be having a council?"

"Yes, although you do not need to worry about that as each clan will have either the clan head or elder given a seat on the council." Hiruzen said.

"Very good. Secondly, each compound that should be made will be designed upon our own will."

"That is no problem as that is the typical thing we ask clans that wish to have compounds made." Zabuza said.

"Also, we will be given special clan laws that are not to intruded upon by the village."

"Actually, we are already in the process of organizing laws and that was one of our top problems. We will allow clan laws to an extent. However, should it either threaten another clan or the village itself, Clan Law will be nullified for said clan and Village Law will take precedence." Hiruzen claimed.

"That is fine. We can accept that. Finally, I wish that the council that you create be given control on how the Shinobi Academy is to be ran. I am correct that you will have an academy for our future generations?"

"Yes, that is actually that I wanted to bring up with some people back at home but we have the same ideas. Is there anything else that you wish to be brought up at this point?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, I wish to know who shall be the leader of this village. If you have no one then I wish that the council be given some candidates to be chosen."

"We do have someone in mind for now but we need to ask him first. Should he turn it down then that will be something to be discussed for our first council meeting. Don't worry about who it is as he is a very competent leader that looks out for the people of the village and not its prestige." Hiruzen said.

"Then, I believe we are in agreement that we shall relocate to the village. Would you happen to have a time frame to give us to when we may begin the relocation?"

"Actually, if you can give us some blueprints as to how you want your compounds to be built then I will hand them off to our construction workers and they will have it built by the end of the week." Hiruzen said.

"Very good, that gives us plenty of time to prepare then. We will send a messenger to your village by this evening or tomorrow morning with all the floorplans that you may need to begin construction. Without anything else, then I hereby dismiss and dissolve this council."

Everyone nodded and had big smiles on their faces. Touka and the other Senju elders there quickly grabbed Tsunade to talk and discuss her compound and tell them about her life. Hiruzen was asking to speak with the Uzumaki clan elders which were only three and told them about the life of Naruto. Zabuza just went to the Kaguya clan head and two other elders to tell them about the village and how they will be accepted without any prejudice.

* * *

End of the Week

It has been a hell of a week so far for Uzugakure. First off, the day before, all the clans that was in the small Senju village moved into the new village. They were all shocked and had their own tour guides of the entire village in form of Yugito, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. The girls showed them the entire civilian district, the new Uzukage tower that was being built, the council hall that was right next to it, the shinobi sector, and the Clan Compound areas.

Each clan was impressed with how the village was being managed so far without any direct authority happening. The Uzumaki clan had their own compound built next to the Namikaze compound as per Kano's request. He just couldn't wait to see his grandson and new son-in-law. The Senju clan compound was thoroughly extended. They all were impressed including the elders to see a non-Senju use the Mokuton ability. However, Tsunade explained how it was possible and they asked Tenzo if he wished to be part of the clan. He said he would think about it first but did say that if anyone needed help controlling or developing their Mokuton he would be honored if they allowed him to help. They agreed. The Kaguya clan were impressed with their own compound as it was next to the Aburame Compound. The three elders met with Fuu and Shino that day while moving in. Shino and the Clan head went inside the Aburame Compound to discuss clan matters. Fuu just helped the others move in.

The girls which were quickly being called the Namikaze Four around the village were introduced to the Uzumaki clan. They were excited to meet people that were related to Naruto. Kano and his wife were surprised that their grandson had three soon to be wives and one wife already. They explained that he was the last of the Namikaze Clan and needed multiple wives to expand it.

Zabuza brought over his family to meet the Senju's, the Rest of the Kaguya clan, as well as the Uzumaki clan. Kano and Zabuza were already butting heads about whose sword was better. The others were just looking on with sweatdrops before each man grabbed each others forearms and began to laugh deeply. It seemed that Zabuza met another man that he respects or will respect deeply.

Soon later, Naruto and Minato came back with a huge shock. They met the Senju's, Kaguya, and Uzumaki clans. When Naruto found out he had a grandpa, he just went into complete hysterics and immediately tackled him. Minato however, was quite nervous to meet the father of his late wife for the first time. Kano gave him the third degree about his life but laid off later when he accepted him into the family. Naruto and Minato were surprised to see so many new people join the village and that the Uzumaki Clan were living right next door.

Minato then quickly gathered the clan head of each clan and the three councilmen that were to make the council and told them about how he succeeded in convincing the Fuuma Clan and the village hidden in the star to join the village. They would be here within the month. He presented them with clan compound details that they wished and tossed it to Tenzo and asked him to begin construction. The council then agreed to reconvene when the last two pieces of the puzzles came.

* * *

Two Months Later.

"Welcome to our first convened village council. I would like to personally thank all the people that participated on creating and making this village the way it is so far. We have several renowned clans here as well as some new clans as well. Now, let us begin our first set of business in the naming of our Shodaime Uzukage. I am assuming that we were all in agreement when the statement was sent?" Hiruzen asked.

Then entire council nodded. "Good, then I hereby name Namikaze Minato as the Shodaime Uzukage for Uzugakure." Sarutobi said with everyone clapping.

Minato walked in with his new robes that sported an orange swirl on the back and arms with a Black hat that was based off the Kage hats of the past. He came in and walked to the seat and glanced over the council.

The Momochi clan sat the furthest away, followed by the Aburame Clan, then the Kaguya Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Fuuma Clan, Himona Clan, Senju Clan, Uzumaki Clan, and finishing up with the Namikaze Clan for the shinobi side.

On the civilian side, he nodded to Yamada Yakuri as the Business and Trade Councilman, Daisetsu Marugo for the financial, Ai Abukara for the Residential, the former mayor Chitose Hachirobei for the Employment, and finally Akira Hajime for the Civilian Police.

Minato finally ended his eyes on Tenzo with Yugao heading the ANBU division of the village.

Overall, Minato was very impressed by how things are turning out so far and cannot wait to continue.

"Thank you for this opportunity to lead this village so far. I will do everything I can in my power to defend this village as best as I can." Minato started off. Everyone started clapping and none other than his son Naruto who was sitting at the clan head position.

"Now, I would like to thank Namikaze-dono," Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Sarutobi-dono, and Tenzo-san for helping with the of the village wall as well as the sealing of the wall to alert any spies or intruders. This will make things easier for security inside the village. Also, I wish to inform all clan heads that your seals for each of your compounds are finally finished. Me and my son finished the implantation of each one inside your walls so you should be completely fine now. The detection of intruders will trigger an alarm inside the Main room of the compound as well as the Main bedroom for the clan head."

All clan heads nodded and thanked him for doing such a tedious task.

"Now, we are gathered here to begin discussions for the new Shinobi academy, a port for our ocean trade, opening trade with other villages and shinobi nations, as well as laying down village laws. Are there any objections?" Minato asked.

The entire council nodded and the new council nodded. They went through all sorts of things which included a budget plan for the year, sending messages to Kumo and Suna for trade options, planned on how the academy should be ran and what should be taught, and finally finishing up with designs and plans for a Shinobi Training ground.

"Well, this meeting was very active and I thank all members for their opinions on all matters as well as getting everything situated. Now, let me tell everyone this. With the amount of money we have in the village budget as well as all of us being self-sufficient, we have atleast a year and a half until we need to start taking missions for the improvement of our economy. Until then, Hiruzen-dono will be taking complete control of the entire shinobi training for Jounin and Higher. Anko-san and Yakama-san will take over for all chuunin and genin. Although we are a small village with limited shinobi here, we are going to make them the strongest damn shinobis and kunoichis ever. We cannot afford to lose a single shinobi or kunoichi yet. Also, Tenzo and Yugao are going to personally train selected individuals for ANBU training. Finally, I will personally select seven individuals to be known as the Gunryu no Arashi or Soldiers of the Storm. They will be the elite of the elite of this village. They will the ones that will lead greatness to our village in prestige, power, and wealth. I will name the potential candidates here and now. First, Naruto Namikaze, second is Kentaro Kaguya, third is Rock Lee, fourth is Sakura Haruno , fifth is Akuma Uzumaki, Sixth is Hiro Senju, and finally, Haku Momochi. These seven will begin the hardest training they can endure starting next week under myself as well as Tsunade Senju. If one can not handle the pressure or the training, they will be replaced. By the end of the year, should they endure and complete the training, they will be given their names in the Gunryu no Arashi."

Everyone in the council applauded those that were given such an enduring honor and hoped that they can complete such a monumental task. Naruto looked on in embarrassment and promised his dad pain later on. Hinata couldn't be any prouder for her future husband since she was the Hyuuga head.

"We will announce our plans to the village in a few days time. Now, I will send word to all those that are chosen and if they do not wish that honor, they may turn it down. However, if they do accept, I will be sparring with each of them with Tsunade's help in a predesignated area. If they pass the first trial then the true training begins. This is only a test of skill to see if they have what it takes. Remember people, this is going to be a long year and a half for everyone but we must and will pull through!" Minato finished strong with the entire council standing and applauding their new leader.

* * *

In a Cave somewhere

"We will continue the collection of the Bijuu and their containers. Everyone, continue their search for the remaining bijuu's and gather as much information as possible." The mysterious figure said with rings in his eyes.

"Hai." The other members of the group said and disappeared.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well, there you have it everyone. The next chapter. The village is setup and ready to roll. Everyone is there and the clans are ready to begin the training. Tell me what yall think.**

**Also, I think I did the translation right for Soldiers of the storm right? Anyways, how do yall like that? I figure this would be perfect for future character development as well as the beginning of some OC's. Also, yes, I needed to add Sakura in there only for the reason for being a medic and one of the best medics at that.**

**Finally, there will be a major time skip later in the next chapter or two. It will be the year and a half jump to see how the village is progressing. Also, leave in the reviews if you wish to see different people in the Genryu no Arashi. If they get five or more votes to change out for a different people, I will change it. Until then, it stays the way it is.**

**Now, I wont be able to get a new chapter out till the new year so I hope this is good enough for now. Also, All Hail Log! Praise be to the Mighty Log.**

**So there you have it, leabe moar revews! Till then Peace out yall.**

**CD**


	20. Training of a Village

**Well hello once again and welcome to the first chapter of the new year. I don't feel like doing a entry Author's Note so I will just jump right into things.**

**Chapter 6: Training of a Village**

* * *

Following Day

It was now the following day since Minato gave that stirring speech towards the council and made what was needed to be done in the village known to all. He had sent out the message to all shinobi in the village to know what is going on. They all received the message and told them that the following Monday, they were to report to the following grounds for the designated training:

Jounins-ANBU shinobi would report to Obstacle Course designed by Hiruzen and Minato one mile into the earth on the outskirts of the village near the walls and the training fields. Luckily, they designed it to be so sturdy that it would need a power equal to that of a Bijuu to make it collapse on the inside.

Chuunin-Genin would report to the Training Grounds above the Complex itself. It was built with several obstacles but not as rigorous as the ones below it.

The Genryu no Arashi would report to a specialized training ground designed just for them. It was located on beach that was located below the cliff that reached out to the ocean. It had everything there ranging from weapon training, ANBU class chakra control exercises, a complete private area for those that wish to train alone, an entire ocean that seemed to have a few whirlpools in the deeper depths, as well as every other element for those that still need practice with their affinities, and finally a complex set of Genjutsu/Security seals completely guarding the entire area that was designed by Hiruzen, Minato, and Naruto. The only entrance was to enter from the secret location on top of the cliff side and walk down the stairs to enter the training area. The area made the Jounin-ANBU training area seem like childs play.

Minato wished to test the Ganryu personally to see where their skill level is at. He only allowed said shinobi and kunoichi into the prize organization of Uzu due to the insistence of the other clans. Although they didn't strong arm Minato into the position to allow them in, they only wished to show the strength of their clans through said ninjas to the world and make them wish they never messed with them before. Minato couldn't back away from that however told them that if they did not meet his expectations, then they would be replaced. The Leaders agreed to that comprise.

In the Uzukage's tower, Minato was preparing for the trials he was going to give them personally along with a select few others chosen to help. As he was getting ready to leave a knock at the door came.

"Enter."

"Uzukage-sama, Shizune-san is requesting to speak with you." Minato's secretary said.

"Hai, send her in. I'm expecting her."

As soon as the secretary left, the door opened wider to show Shizune walking into the Uzukage's tower.

"Minato-kun, are you sure you want to test them with the others? I know you might see them as strong but are they really what you are hoping for? Will they give you and the others a challenge?" Shizune asked showing her concern.

"Yes, I am completely sure. Do not be worried my beautiful tenshi_(angel), _I have everything under control. Now, do you wish to escort me to the training ground?"

"I would rather break in this new office with some extracurricular activities." Shizune said with a seductive smile.

Minato was smiling at her thinking and quickly picked her up and cupped her butt earning a soft moan of pleasure. His other hand snaked to her chest to grope her left breast while he was kissing her passionately. Shizune was moaning with pleasure before it immediately stopped.

"Later Tenshi-chan. I promise we will break in the new office but first I need handle the business at hand. Besides………….we both know if we ended up breaking in the new office here and now, I wouldn't have the energy to go on for the trials." Minato said.

Shizune pouted and gave him the unbeatable sad puppy dog face. Kushina used this on him several times before to get her way and each time he couldn't win against such a technique. He knew that somewhere in the heavens, Kushina was laughing her ass off at him.

"Damn it Shizune, you know how I hate that look………………*sigh* fine, how about we compromise? We do a little bit here and save the rest for later? Is that okay?" Minato asked.

Shizune gave him a feral smile and nodded her head. Before Minato could react, Shizune pounced him and pinned him to the desk.

* * *

** Slight Lemon - Prepare your Weak Lemonade**

* * *

Minato quickly activated the seals in the room to give them complete privacy. Shizune saw this and immediately unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the exotic black bra she bought from the Kunoichi Secret that was set up in town.

Minato got wide-eyed and drool slightly and quickly moved his hands to massage each breast. Shizune was moaning with pleasure as Minato had his way with her chest. She quickly unsnapped the bra from behind and let the bra drop to the floor revealing her beautiful bouncy C-cup breasts. She bent over and shoved her chest into Minato's face.

He quickly grabbed one breast in his mouth and slowly started to suck and nip the nipple. He knew that Shizune loved this type of teasing as he heard her moaning slightly louder. He had his left hand massaging and pinching the her right breast and nipple while his right hand was massaging her butt while snaking his fingers to rub against her clit.

Shizune went bug eyed with pleasure at that point. She was being attacked from every direction and was enjoying every second of it. She then felt the bulge rising in his pants as she was grinding his lap while his manhood was rubbing against her clit.

She couldn't help it anymore and pushed off Minato. Minato sat up and knew what was going on next. "Go on baby, you know what daddy likes."

Shizune blushed and quickly ripped off his pants and boxers to see her prize.

"Like what you see?"

"You tell me in a few minutes." She said and got on her knees. She then quickly started licking his shaft from the tip to the base. Minato moaned in pleasure as she slowly slid up and down with her mouth.

"OooooOOOooooo" Minato moaned as she then started massaging his sack. She then started to lick the tip which was earned with more moans of pleasure.

"Stop playing with me! You know how I hate that!" Minato said with mock anger as she kept teasing him.

Before he could argue more, Shizune took him completely in her mouth. She started to slide up and down his shaft going from the head down to the base. Minato was now in complete and utter euphoria. She started to move faster and faster bobbing up and down his penis.

Minato started to tense up knowing that he was coming up on the point of no return. But that point was passed as Shizune started to roll her tongue around the tip of his shaft while bobbing. She added more stimulation as she started massaging his sack at a faster rate.

"OooooOOO Shizune……I…….I…….I" Was all her could say in his pleasure.

"Gu Ahid Manedu" Shizune tried to say while having him completely in her mouth. She started to stroke him faster while bobbing up and down at an accelerated rate. She felt Minato tense and knew what was going to happen.

"S-S-SHI…….S-S-SHIZUNE!!!! I'M CUMMING!!!" Minato yelled and reached his climax spewing his seed into Shizune's mouth. She took it all in stride and swallowed every bit of his seed not allowing any bit to drop.

"Mmmmm, Your always tasty Minato-kun." Shizune said putting her clothing back on.

"Urgh, *huff* You're going *huff* to be the death of me." Minato said getting his breathing under control.

* * *

** End of Lemonade**

* * *

Naruto was walking through town going to the training ground. He had a lot on his mind and knew what was coming up. He was glad his dad selected him for such a position in the village but also had doubts that he wasn't up to par.

As he was walking around town, he bumped into Sakura and Lee who just left a small café hand in hand.

"Hey guys, you ready for the test?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, our Flames will…." Lee was trying to say before Sakura nudged his ribs. "Ahem, I meant to say, I am sure that we will prevail any test that the Shodaime puts us through."

"Wow Sakura, how did you do that?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. "It took months and months of practice but in the end, I got Lee to calm down a hell of a lot. So, you think you are ready?"

"Ya, I know my dad is going to probably go all out but I guess he just wants us to try the best we can so he can see where we are at."

"So, you care to join me and Sakura-chan on our way there?" Lee asked.

"Sure, that would be great. So, I haven't been around the village in a while since after that mission to Hoshigakure and the Fuuma Clan, Dad sent me with Tsunade and Hiruzen to Kumo to establish our country and Alliance. Its been awhile since I got caught up with my girls. Do you guys know if they are okay with Yugito yet?" Naruto asked as they continued their journey to the training ground.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the first week you left, they really dug into her. They were putting her through all sorts of tests. And that was only the psychological part. They also played a lot on her emotions as well sparred with her viciously a few times. But, in the end, it seemed she passed whatever test they had for her and they have been damn near inseparable." Sakura said.

"Good, then I was right when I came home and saw them together with no tension between them. I thought they were just playing it off because of me but if they are really getting along, I'm happy." Naruto said.

"There is nothing to be worried about Naruto! They were bound to come together since they all share once thing in common and that's the love for you!" Lee shouted.

Naruto and Sakura laughed at his excitement. They all soon came upon a small but sharp hill. Naruto did the necessary hand seals and pressed his hand into the hill to reveal a door. The three went in and walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, they spied the massive and expansive dojo there and could only look on in awe. No matter how many times Naruto saw it, it was always a magnificent sight to behold. For Sakura and Lee, it was something else. They heard Naruto talk about the place before when it was being built but this pales in comparison to what he was detailing.

"Good, I see you are the final three to show up. Now, if you all will please take a seat at the tables over here I can begin to detail why I chose you all and what you are going to be needed for." Minato said and ushered all people there to the large table.

"Now, as Naruto already heard, and I am sure you have been told, you are chosen to the elite of the elite of this village. We will gain our fame and strength from you seven. From there, you seven will take on only the hardest and toughest of missions. A and S rank only to be more precise. Your training will be devastating. Your bodies will be pushed farther than they ever have gone before. But, before you can even think of joining the Ganryu no Arashi, you must prove that you are worthy of being included in on this most prestigious of groups. That is why we are here. I will be testing each one of you and see if you truly have what it takes. Are there any questions?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering if there was anything that needed to be asked. Naruto was the first one to speak. "What type of A and S rank missions are you talking about Shodaime-sama?"

"Assassinations, infiltrations, taking down missing nins, or destroying criminal organizations. Anything that is required to be done for 2-3 ANBU Squads will be handled by us in either groups of two or three." Minato explained.

"Are we to be your personal bodyguards as well when there is diplomatic missions that is involving you Shodaime-sama?" Kentaro Kaguya asked.

"She does have a good question there Shodaime-sama. If we are to be the best of the best then you should be guarded by the best." Hiro said.

"Ah, yes, that is very true and yes you all will be my bodyguards when it comes down to diplomatic missions. Anything else?"

They all shook their heads and waited for any further explanations. "Now, since there is seven of you that means each of us will have two battles each with a special guest as the final opponent against whoever is left. Each on of your names is randomly here in this box and each on of us will draw out a name and you shall be our opponent. Now, I will choose the first two." Minato said.

He walked over to the box and grabbed two pieces of paper and looked at the names. "Hmmmm, seems that I drew Rock Lee, and Hiro Senju."

Both fighters looked on in shock to be fighting the Shodaime and they seemed they couldn't wait. Minato then handed the box to the next person to challenge the soldiers.

They reached in and drew out two names. "I have Sakura Haruno and Kentaro Kaguya. This should be fun." Hiruzen said. After he was finished, he passed the box to the final person.

"Ha! Seems that I get Haku Momochi and Akuma Uzumaki." Tsunade said. She didn't know how strong Akuma was but knew she would have fun with Haku. He has been training for a long time and she wanted to see his progress.

"Well son, it seems that you get to receive the special opponent. Do you wish to know who it is?" Minato asked.

"Hell ya! They wont be able to handle me!" Naruto said out loud.

"Well, the last time you said that I burned that log thing you worship at night and you remember what happened when you tried to pay me back." A voice said coming from the shadows.

Naruto gulped and knew he was fucked. Of all people to have as an opponent, he just HAD to have him!

"Oh what's wrong gaki? Surprised to see me as your opponent?"

"Really dad? REALLY?! Of all people to have as a special guest opponent it had to be him!?" Naruto said thoroughly pissed and annoyed.

"Heh, well I didn't think you would get Kyuubi as an opponent but well, seems that fate is against you." Minato chuckled.

Kyuubi, in his hybrid form, joined in on the laugh while everyone looked on shocked.

Everyone in the village knew of Kyuubi and his existence outside the seal since he is freed however it was to never be known outside of the village under penalty of death. Although some villagers saw this as too harsh, they could understand that a secret this big couldn't get out just yet.

"Well, who wishes to fight first?" Tsunade said.

Tsunade, Hiruzen, Minato, and Kyuubi all came together and started discussing how it was to work. Kyuubi said that he would be last to keep the brat on pins and needles. Hiruzen wished to go first but then relax after the fight and wait till the match before Naruto's. Tsunade agreed and decided to be third while Minato would go second.

"Alright, listen up. Hiruzen will go first and he will decide who he is fighting, followed by myself, then Tsunade. The it will be followed by myself again, then Tsunade, then Hiruzen, and finishing with Kyuu." Minato said.

Everyone nodded and couldn't wait till they could start. Everyone went to their table with the exception of Hiruzen who stayed in the middle of the dojo.

"Hmmmmm, who shall I fight first. Sakura, as much as I wish to fight you first, I want to see the strength of Kentaro Kaguya." Hiruzen said.

* * *

Kentaro vs. Hiruzen

"Are you ready Kentaro?" Hiruzen asked.

She nodded and prepared herself. Hiruzen looked at Minato who walked to the middle of the dojo.

"Alright, the rules of this fight is as follows. Any Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Ninjutsu is allowed. No Kinjutsu may be used and you may not kill each other. However, do come at each other with the intent to kill but if you see your opponent down and you about to land a killing blow, refrain and cancel your attack. Finally, you have a one hour time limit. You may go all out here since there is seals around the whole area that will protect us." Minato said.

Both opponents looked on and nodded.

"Hajime!" Minato said and jumped back and activated the seals.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Hiruzen yelled. A mud like dragon formed out of the dirt ground and proceeded to launch several earth projectiles are Kentaro.

Kentaro quickly dodged each projectile fluidly and gracefully. She then charged at Hiruzen trying to engage in a taijutsu battle. Hiruzen just stood there and held his seal increasing the size and speed of the projectiles.

However, this time, she didn't dodge each one. She was struck in the shoulder and leg by two of the earth bullets and sent flying back. Hiruzen released the seal and waited for her to get up. She stood up slowly and faced him again. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Bone was showing on her shoulder and leg acting as a shield. The bone then retreated back into her body. "That actually hurt even with my bone shield."

Hiruzen laughed slightly and prepared for another round. Kentaro then started to grab a bone out of her shoulder. "Tsubaki no Mai_(Dance of the Camelia)_" She said as she finished taking out the bone that actually looked like a sharp sword.

Hiruzen ran through more seals and yelled "Doton: Daryuudan!" Once again a dragons head popped out and started shooting again. This time however, Kentaro was prepared.

She charged at Hiruzen and cut through each projectile with grace. As soon as she got close, she thrusted at Hiruzen's chest. He jumped out of the way and dismissed his technique for another one. "Katon: Karyuudan!"

This time, several very large fire projectiles came at her. Just before they hit, a bone shield covered her forearms. She began to deflect each projectile. However, she was feeling the heat so far and each deflection earned her a twinge of pain.

Hiruzen stopped the technique and quickly summoned Enma. Enma then turned into the Bo Staff that Sarutobi uses without hesitation. After the final fire projectile was blocked, Kentaro removed her forearms from her face only to see the staff coming down on her shoulder.

Kentaro felt that the bones were being put through a lot of stress at the moment. She quickly brought up her bone sword and knocked away the staff and jumped back to give her some breathing room. She just couldn't believe that this old man was giving her such a hard time. Before he could charge back at her, he noticed that all her fingers were pointed at him.

"Tenshi Endan!" She yelled as bones began shooting out and going straight at Hiruzen. Before he could realize what was coming, he was struck in the gut with one.

Hiruzen jumped back and used his Staff to block each of the projectiles. _"Jeez, those hurt like a motherfucker! I'm going to have to be careful from here on out."_

Hiruzen kept dodging the projectiles and tried to keep getting closer. He was now thanking all those times he had been training to atleast keep his body in decent shape despite his age. Hiruzen then saw an opening and took his shot. He struck out with Enma as he got close and got a good strike on the unprotected ribs………….or so he thought.

The bones in the ribs suddenly protruded through the skin and quickly stopped the strike. However, this didn't go without consequence as the tips of the bone were all shattered from the impact that made Kentaro flinch in pain.

Sarutobi quickly capitalized on the momentary flinched and delivered a strong kick to her gut and sent her flying back. She stopped after ten feet and readied herself for the assault.

"Tenshi Endan!" She yelled and launched more projectiles but Sarutobi was ready. She threw three shuriken and yelled, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!"

Each projectile strukc each other and canceled each one out until more then a few dozen shadow shurikens got through. The bone shield came into view and blocked the entire arm this time. The shuriken were then blocked by the arm.

Kentaro was breathing a bit heavily now since using the bone projectiles and the bone shield were draining her chakra quickly. She quickly charged forward and yelled, " Yanagi no Mai!"

Sarutobi prepared for the assault with his staff. As soon as she was in front of him, she launched her elbow at him which was blocked by his staff. But the staff began to move backward as a sharp bone began to penetrate through her elbows.

Sarutobi jumped back and began dodging the deadly taijutsu strikes. He would counter some of the strikes but could see she was very skilled and left barely any room for counterstrikes.

Sarutobi jumped over her bone sword but quickly brought up his staff to block her forearm strike that was coming as a follow-up. Hiruzen sent a strong counter kick to the head but she brought up her sword to counter. Only this time, the bone sword cracked slightly. Hiruzen noticed it and decided to take a swing again with his staff.

She brought up her sword to block but the pressure from the hit broke the sword in half. She then took a devastating strike to her ribs and sent flying. She landed on the other side of the arena. She tried to stand up but keeled over in pain.

"Hmmmm, it seems she is unable to continue. The match is mine." Hiruzen said.

Shizune quickly went over and ran a diagnostic on her. She seemed to have a decent case of chakra exhaustion from using her bones too much as well as some minor internal injuries. She carried her off to the side to treat her.

"So, Hiruzen, what do you think? She pass your trial?" Minato asked.

"Well, she will need a lot of work. She can't always rely on her bones as an attack and her chakra reserves needs some improving. But, other than that, I think she will do fine. She will need to work with you and Tsunade the most." Hiruzen said and sat down drying the sweat from his face.

"Well, if shes able to give you a good sweat workout, I think she will do just fine. Well, it looks like I'm up." Minato said.

Minato walked into the middle of the arena and quickly did some hand signs. As soon as he was done, the entire floor of the dojo was moving and reshaping. As soon as it was done, Minato spoke. "Alright lets see, who do I want first." Minato said. "Hmmm……..you know what, I'm not in the mood for a taijutsu battle just yet, I want to get a warm up first. Hiro, come on down and face the challenge."

* * *

Hiro Senju vs. Minato Namikaze

Hiro walked towards his Shodaime and waited for him to start the match.

"You remember the rules correct?"

"Hai."

"Do you wish to back out?"

"No sir. I will do my best."

"Very well. Hajime!" Minato said and activated the seals.

Hiro was running through seals and yelled out. "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!"

Several trees started to grow out of the ground. All of a sudden, a burst was felt and tons of trees sprouted and took root. Hiro charge at Minato as he looked on. "Well, I'm surprised that you can use the Birth of the Woodland jutsu so well." he said before ducking under a kick towards his head.

"Well, it is a basic technique all Mokuton users must learn in the beginning." Hiro said as he continued his attack. Minato kept dodging and parrying each strike without countering. He just wished to judge his strength so far.

Hiro jumped back and ran through more hand signs. "Mokuton: Moku Shuriken no Jutsu!"

Minato was then surprised as hundreds upon hundreds of wooden shuriken begin to plow towards him. Before the shuriken hit, a used a kawarimi with a big piece of log which took the brunt of all the shurikens.

* * *

With Naruto.

"NOOOOOO! DON"T ABUSE THE LOG DAMN IT!!!" Naruto yelled and wimpered as he saw the shuriken protruding out of it.

Everyone looked on at him and wondered what the fuck was up with his mind. Its as if he was praising the log as a deity or something. (wink, wink)

* * *

"Well, it seems that would have worked if I didn't catch a break. Now, lets continue." Minato said.

Hiro charged out and sent a kick flying toward Minato's chest. Before Minato could move, he felt two hands on each of his legs and holding him. He looked down and saw wood clones holding him.

"_Well, seems like he can do Moku Bunshins without handseals. That is a strong feat to accomplish. Better make sure I don't completely underestimate him."_ Minato thought before being knocked back into another tree.

Hiro quickly ran through more hand signs and yelled, " Mokuton: Yari Sousaku no Jutsu _(Spear Form Technique)_!"

Minato looked on as Hiro held his hands out and out of them came two long sharp wooden spears. As soon as they were out, he threw both of them at Minato. Minato ducked the first one but got clipped in the leg by the second. When he landed on another branch, he saw that Hiro had two more spears and started throwing each on at him.

Before the next two could reach him, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The great fireball turned the wooden spears to ash and kept traveling towards Hiro. Quick to act, Hiro countered, "Doton: Doryuu Heki!"

The large earth wall sprang up in front of him and stopped the dangerous fireball. As the technique ended, the earth wall crumbled to the ground. Hiro looked on and prepared for another assault.

"Very good. You have excellent control over your wood techniques and I'm impressed by your earth wall. Not surprising as you do need strong earth and water elements to produce equally strong wood jutsus." Minato said.

"Yes, but our clan normally only specializes in wood techniques. There are a few however who has branched out and learned some earth and water jutsus like myself." Hiro replied.

"Good, lets continue, so far you have not impressed me enough to allow you into the group. Maybe I should get someone else that is worthy."

Hiro was now getting angered quickly at being looked down upon. He would show the Shodaime that he is worthy to take on such a task.

"No! I will be apart of this group! Mokuton: Takemorigakure _(Hidden Bamboo Forest)_!"

Minato wondered what was going on before a large piece of bamboo dashed out right in front of him and stood still. There another. And another. Before he realized what was going on, he was now in a medium sized bamboo prison cell. He tried to used chakra enhanced punches and fire jutsus to get out but the bamboo didn't budge.

"I see what you are trying to do but it won't work. This is one of my strongest techniques Shodaime-sama," Hiro began to say while breathing slightly heavy, "that is specially reinforced bamboo. It has a lot of water chakra running through it to get even grater flexibility and resistance to almost all types of fire jutsus and well as having its natural defense of wood to protect it against lightning attacks."

"Well, I must say this is nice, but it would be better if it wasn't for one thing." Minato said and did three hand seals. He then kawarimi'd out of there with a large chunk of wood and now was outside.

Hiro was now upset he let a simple thing like a kawarimi to get the better of him.

"Now, its my turn to go on the offensive." Minato said and charge at Hiro. Before Hiro can get his arms up, he was kicked in the gut and sent flying back into a tree. Minato then brought his hands together and started signing with lightning speed. "Fuuton: Reppushou _(Gale Wind Palm)_!"

Hiro was hit hard from the wind sttack and was sent flying again into another tree. Minato did it again but this time missed. Hiro looked back and saw a palm strike imprint in the tree. Hiro saw the damage and knew he couldn't take any more and charged out at Minato.

The Shodaime then ran through some different seals and yelled" Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Hiro ran through some of his own hand signs and braced for the impact. As soon as it hit, he wasn't blown away like Minato was hoping. Minato looked closer and saw what happened. At his feet, Minato saw that many branches were holding him in place. On Hiro's chest, he saw wooden falling off as from it as well as his arms.

Hiro was now panting heavily since he had to use more than normal amount of chakra to stay in that place and absorb the damage of the wind attack. Hiro shook the barkskin armor off and prepared for a final assault.

He charged again at Minato and yelled, "Mokuton: Gurando Makusei no Ki _(Grand wooden Tree)!" _

Minato jumped back but was struck from behind by a large column of wood with such impact that everyone heard a crack when it hit. Minato was sent flying but was hit again by another column of wood that was made up completely of branches all strewn together to make it even more dense and deliver a more devastating strike.

Minato had to think quickly and reached into his pouch. He threw a special kunai at Hiro who dodged it while holding the technique. Before the wood could hit, Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind Hiro with the same kunai at his throat.

"You lose." Minato said. As Hiro released the technique, he fell over and passed out. Before he fell, Minato quickly dropped the kunai and caught the teen boy. He took him over to the others to get attended and had Shizune check him out.

* * *

"Well Minato, what is your verdict?" Hiruzen said.

"He has a lot of potential. That last attack alone was high A-rank - low S-rank. I'm surprised he was able to keep it up for so long but by the looks of things, he was only able to hold it for only twenty more seconds. As for his other jutsus, he was a wide variety but needs more defensive earth and water jutsus. His strength and Stamina is admirable as well as his determination……………He will do."

Everyone nodded and knew that Tsunade was up next. She walked to the ring and looked at her two opponents.

"You know what, I haven't had an entertaining battle in such a long time so I will do this. Haku, Akuma, you two will face me at once." Tsunade said.

Minato looked at Hiruzen with a confused look. "Are you sure she is able to do that? I mean, I don't know about that. I judged each of Haku's and Akuma's strengths and I must say they might give Tsunade a hard time."

"Minato my boy, when was the last time you sensed the strength or fighting skills of Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, the last time was when we sparred several years ago when she was treating me. Why?" Minato asked.

"Do you really think since you and Naruto have been gone she's been doing nothing but hospital work? Me and her have been training and I will tell you she is a hell of a lot stronger than before. I would say that she is better than she was when she was in her prime." Minato was no shocked to hear this information and couldn't wait for the fight.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. Are you ready?" Tsunade asked.

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Well then Minato if you please?" Tsunade said.

"Right. You know the rules. Now……….Hajime!"

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**Well there you go. I am not going to give the details of the fights for Sakura and Lee but I will hint at it a little bit. Lets just say that when you saw Lee and Sakura in the series fight before for example, when you saw Sakura's strength and skill during her test with Naruto and Kakashi, well double that and that is where she is right now. As for Lee, well he is double what he was when you saw him fighting himself during the Gaara Rescue Arc. Also, he is getting a special gift from me.**

**Now, I gave a small taste of lemonade in the beginning and well I wanted your opinions on it. Like I said, there will be lemons later on and I wanted to see your reviews on my first lemon teaser.**

**Also, yeah, I'm just going to come out and say it, Kyuubi and Naruto are going to fucking kick each others ass. No ifs ands or buts about it. It will be truly epic.**

**Finally, I will try and update again within the week but with school starting soon I am not sure. **

**Now there you have it, I hope it was to everyones liking and I hope it was a good start.**

**Leabe Moar Revews! **

**CD.**

**PS. ALL WORSHIP THE LOG!!!!!**


	21. Continued Results

**What is crackin yall! Sorry for the sporadic updates. I'm still trying to find a good groove on updates but when I don't feel like typing the chapter well the ideas don't come to me and I cant type to my potential.**

**Anyways, has anyone noticed the major increase in Yaoi stories lately? Everytime I search for a good story that's atleast 40k+ and have Naruto as the main or one of the main chars, I am getting 3 out of 5 stories coming up as yaoi. They should seriously add in a feature to the site to say if the story is Yaoi or Straight. But that wont happen soon, but I can hope right?**

**Anyways, its on with the story.**

**Chapter 7. Continued Results.**

* * *

"Alright, you both know the rules. Now……………………Hajime!" Minato said and quickly activated the seals and sat back.

Tsunade was never one to wait for action so she was the first one to charge. Haku knew of Tsunade's legendary strength so quickly jumped to the side while Akuma stood there with his sword unsheathed. As soon as Tsunade was upon him, she threw a mighty punch at his chest.

Akuma brought his sword up to block was quickly surprised. Tsunade's punch not only broke the sword of Akuma, her punched then went straight to his chest and connected. Akuma was thrown back hard only to have his body stopped hard by the seal.

Haku quickly went over to check on him to make sure he can still battle.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Urghhhhh. What the hell was that?! I never knew a single punch could break my sword. Luckily I have another one but I didn't want to use it just yet. Seems like I have no other choice."

"Well, I should have warned you about her monstrous strength. Look, just keep your distance from here and if you have to get close be careful. She not only uses her chakra to reinforce her punches but her kicks are brutal too."

"Alright. Lets get back to it."

Tsunade looked on as she saw the two boys standing up once more ready to begin.

"Well, I hope you two are prepared this time. I want to have an actual workout." Tsunade boasted.

Both boys decided not to play in her mocking game and quickly charged ahead. Akuma unsheathed his other blade and quickly channeled chakra into it. Haku on the other hand made some quick hand seals and formed an ice sword of his own.

Tsunade looked on and smirked and prepared her defenses.

As soon as they were in striking range, Tsunade just simply tapped her heal to the ground to cause a slight tremor that threw off the two attackers. Tsunade quickly launched her own attack against the two while they were unbalanced.

Haku was attacked first. He tried to move out the way while regaining his balance but couldn't dodge all the shots and took a punch to the shoulder that sent him flying.

Akuma regained his balance but couldn't help his partner for this fight in time. As soon as he saw Haku take a devastating hit, he charged in to try and catch Tsunade off guard. However, she wasn't a Sannin for nothing.

Akuma thrusted forward with his chakra blade but missed her side. Tsunade then grabbed the boy by his arm and threw him across the floor right next to Haku.

"If you boys are not going to give me your all, then there is no point of you two being accepted into this honorary rank. Now get up and come at me!" Tsunade said starting to get angry.

Haku and Akuma stood up but started analyzing the situation.

"Hey, what jutsu type are you?" Akuma said softly so that Haku could only hear.

"Well, I have a bloodline that I can create ice. I can also use a few Water and Wind techs."

"Good, it seems that both of us trying to get close to her will not work. We need to come up with a plan. I myself am a kenjutsu person that has a strong affinity with lightning. I also know a few water jutsus as well. Are your techniques based for range?"

"Hai……………..I think I see where you are going with this. Alright, I will support you from afar while you try to attack her up close. I will give a good shot to distract her and hopefully you can get a good couple of shots in."

Both nodded and looked at their target. Tsunade smirked hoping that they would finally be able to do something.

Akuma charged out first with his sword ready for a close combat match. Tsunade just frowned knowing that he won't be able to get a strike on her. As soon as he was in range for close combat, Tsunade's danger sense were going off like crazy.

She looked to the side and saw a dozen ice senbons going straight for her. Tsunade jumped back to avoid them but saw they Akuma was now upon her. She charged chakra to her arms only to block the downward strike that Akuma gave.

She then tried to counter with a leg sweep only for Akuma to jump back with Haku in her blindspot. Haku ran through more seals and yelled out, "Daburu no Kouri Shuriken _(Double Ice Shuriken)_!"

Several ice shuriken formed then doubled and shot out towards Tsunade. She skillfully dodged each strike. When she finally landed, Akuma had gotten behind and slashed at her back. She tried to dodge but couldn't for the whole strike. She got caught on her shoulder before sliding out of the way.

Tsunade quickly began using her medical jutsus to close the wound before they pressed their attack. Akuma saw this and yelled out, "Raiton: Raizou Ikazuchi wo Utte_(Thunderbolt Strike)_!"

Tsunade looked back and saw several lightning bolts screaming towards her coming from the swipe off of Akuma's blade. She dodged the first three but the fourth managed to strike her left leg. Tsunade was sent flying back but after a few twists and turns, she landed back on her feet with a slight limp.

Haku decided to press the attack and started arming more hand seals. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He took a major breath and blew a large wind attack aimed directly at Tsunade. She was struck quickly and sent flying back towards the seal wall and struck it with a loud thud. Haku and Akuma then stood standing side by side with a small smirk on their faces.

Tsunade stood up and looked on with a sense of pride. She was getting a hell of a work out but now it is time to stop playing with the kids and remind them who she was.

"Not bad gakis. You manage to strike several blows and finally gave up the solo act and attacked as a team. Good, good. Now, lets take the gloves off and see what you really got." Tsunade yelled.

Akuma charged in not going to give her the chance to come up with a plan and Haku was running through several hand seals.

"Raiton: Chidori Sword Extension!" Akuma yelled.

"Suiton: Suishoha _(Water Colliding Wave)_!" Haku yelled.

As both attacks seemed to travel at high speeds to the projected target, Tsunade just stood there and laughed. She then ran through her own hand seals and yelled, "Doton: Harden!"

Soon, her whole body seemed to gather a lot of earth and gravel and covered her whole. It then soon changed her color to a brownish yellow color as it hardened over her body. Just before the jutsus hit, she then yelled out "Kaneton _(Metal Release)_: Earth to Steel Harden!"

He body then turned a blackish Grayish color as the earth over her body changed and its earthen sediment changed from dirt to steel. As soon as it was finished, the jutsus struck her. A huge explosion was heard and a lot of dust and smoke was tossed over the battlefield.

Haku and Akuma just stood back and waited for any kind of movement from Tsunade or if the match was over with. Then, out of the smoke, they heard a loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! I can't believe that damn jutsu worked! Man, I'm going to have to thank that old pervert for the idea and the explanation." Tsunade said as the dust cleared.

Haku and Akuma were shocked to see Tsunade not only standing there but no longer having a limp and having a green aura around her hands. They also saw that their jutsus not only struck her but was just shrugged off like nothing happened.

"Well, I guess its time to continue!" Tsunade said with an evil smirk. She charged forward intent on atleast disabling one of the two boys.

Akuma tried to intercept her with his lightning blade but she kicked hard. He blocked the strike but felt the terrible force behind it as if he was hit in the forearms with a metal pipe that was chakra reinforced. Akuma was sent flying back but not before he stopped himself and stood upright.

Tsunade ran through several handsigns and yelled, "Doton: Tsuchi Ke-Ji _(Earth Cage)_!" Soon, Akuma was trapped inside a prison like cage. Before he could try and strike it, he heard Tsunade yell, "Doton: Harden!"

The entire bars around the cage hardened and were perfectly smooth. He tried to cut through but saw that he was barely making any cuts in the bars.

"Well, now that one of you is taken care of, lets finish off the other one."

Haku was arming his handseals and yelled out, "Suiton: Suigan_ (Water Gun)_!" Haku shot out several small water balls out at Tsunade and she just stood there and laughed. She let some of the shots hit her but they just bounced off. She saw that some other shots had completely missed. She was wondering what he was doing.

"Haku, I know you are stronger than this, so why are you missing such easy shots and using a weak attack such as that?" Tsunade wondered.

"For this! Hyouton: Hyoutenka no Sutingu _(Subzero Sting)_!"

Soon, all the little water spots surrounding the area including the spots Tsunade was standing in were starting to freeze over. Tsunade jumped back not wanting to get frozen or atleast not get parts of her frozen.

"Hyouton: Ryuusou _(Dragon Frost)_!" A small group of big piercing ice spikes formed aerially around him and shoots themselves at Tsunade.

She saw the power behind this jutsu and brought her fists forward destroying each piercing spike. She was closing the distance now between herself and Haku when she finally heard a yelled. "Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi!"

Tsunade looked over and saw that Akuma was covered in an armor of lightning and had now broken through the earth prison. She was surprised he got out so quickly and was hoping for a few more minutes. But then she saw something that she was hoping to see. He was breathing quite hard. She looked back and saw that Haku himself was breathing a bit more than usual.

"Well, not a bad match so far. But lets end this, I really want to see how one of my apprentices will doo against the old man."

Haku quickly ran through the signs for a very large jutsu. "Fine! Lets do this! Hyouton: Koori-Mizu Tsuin Atama no Haidora _(Ice-Water Twin Headed Hydra)_!"

Everyone was wondering what kind of technique this was but only Kyuubi knew it and was surprised that this young man can actually perform it. _"This technique produces two dragons, one of ice and one of water, which fuse together to form a dragon, with two heads. If a head is destroyed it is able to regenerate, with extra chakra used. The ice head is capable of exploding, and sending shards of ice at the enemy as well, where the water can be used to surround the enemy and trap, or with better chakra control, even drown, or crush the opponent. However, this technique is very demanding. I see that Haku will only be able to maintain it for a matter of minutes. Lets hope it will be enough."_

Tsunade was shocked all to be damned at this twin-headed dragon that had a head of ice and water. She soon had to take to the defensive as the dragon began its attack. Its water head shot several water bullets at Tsunade while the Ice head tried to ram her. Haku was already sweating profusely maintaining the attack.

She struck the ice head only for it to explode and sent ice shards all over the place. However, with Tsunade's Steel Armor jutsu, they just bounced off her. Then, the water head sent a projectile towards her and stuck hard, nearly denting and cracking her armor. She was sent back but quickly got up. She looked around and saw that Akuma was also preparing a powerful jutsu.

"Uzumaki Ninpo - Raiton Kuchiyose: Dragon of the Immortal Sky!"

Above the dojo and in the sky, several lightning and thunder clouds formed rather quickly. There were also some lightning strikes inside the dojo but were deflected off the seal shield. Then, a rather large lightning bolt proceeded to come down and penetrate the shield and land right in front of Akuma and took the form of a complete Lightning Wyrm _(Elder but more Powerful Dragon)_.

"Lord of the Skies, I call upon you to help me defeat my opponent. Please, lend me your strength!" Akuma yelled. The Wyrm just looked on as if processing the battle so far. After a few seconds, the wyrm nodded.

Tsunade was in awe at the power she was seeing. But, she also saw that both combatants were breathing heavily and raggedly. She was also sensing they were depleting their chakra at an enormous rate. She was now dodging and striking both dragons and was having a tough time doing so.

Akuma then proceeded to jump to where Haku was and saw him sweating profusely.

"*pant* Haku, how long can you keep this up? *pant*" Akuma asked.

"*pant* Only for another two minutes or so. Do you think its possible to combine this attack and give it a hell of a final push?" Haku asked.

"Ya, lets try it!" Akuma said.

They both then started channeling their chakra together and the sight was magnificent. Both dragons were coming together and seemed like they were forming a new being. Soon, Haku and Akuma yelled out, "Raiton - Hyouton - Suiton: Combination Jutsu: Tri-Head Dragon of the Storm!"

The two dragons combined into one. Covering their entire body was an electrical field that seemed to spark all at once. There was now a Ice head, Water Head, and Lightning Head. Each one starring down Tsunade. _(If you ever played FF Tactics, think of the three-headed dragon Tiamat.)_ On the other side of things, Tsunade was sweating bullets now. She could feel the power resonating.

"Alright Haku, lets give it one last push!" Akuma yelled.

"Ya!"

The tri-headed dragon formed a large mass of ice/water/lightning chakra ball in the front of them. Tsunade knew what was coming and hoping she could get out of the way.

" Now! ATTACK!" Haku and Akuma yelled.

The large ball of chakra shot forward toward Tsunade. She herself was arming seals just as the technique hit. Water, Ice and Lightning Sparks were sent flying everyone blinding everyone in the dojo at the time. After a few minutes, the dust cleared and there barely standing, were Haku and Akuma.

"*pant* I guess *pant* we did it." Haku said while trying to catch their breathe.

"Ya *pant* I think we did *pant*" Akuma replied.

"Not yet you youngins. Almost though!" Said a voice right behind them.

They both looked behind while their bodies were aching in pain. There they saw Tsunade rising out of the ground.

"Not bad. If I hadn't made a Earth Clone to take the hit while I used my inner decapitation technique, I would have been a goner. But, its time I end this match."

Tsunade then quickly appeared behind both boys and hit them both at a nerve point knocking each man down and paralyzed for a the time being.

"Looks like I win." Tsunade said. Many didn't notice, but as soon as she dismissed her technique, she too was breathing slightly heavy and was proud of the two.

* * *

Tsunade walked back to the area where Minato and Hiruzen along with Kyuubi were staying to chat about the match.

"So, what do you think Tsunade? Do they pass?" Hiruzen said.

"Hell ya they pass. Both have extreme amounts of potential. In the future, they should be paired with each other. That combination jutsu was just massive and powerful enough to lay waste to any A-class opponent as well as a few S-rank. What they need to work on is the chakra reserves however. Also, their reflexes will need a major tune up as well as more lessons in Kenjutsu. I think Zabuza could help out as well as some of the Uzumaki clan members. Overall, they pass."

"Good, good. By the way, how did you create that steel armor jutsu?" Minato asked.

"Heh, well, before we left, Me and Jiraiya were talking alone and I asked if he still does that creepy trick with his hair. He said ya and wanted to know why I asked. Well, I wanted to create a jutsu that can make my body as strong as steel while reinforcing it with my own strength and chakra. He gave me the details about his Hari Jizo and well ever since then, I was developing a jutsu of my own. What you saw was the completion of the jutsu."

"Not bad." Hiruzen said.

"Ya, I just wonder how that old perverted old toad is doing in Konoha." Tsunade said.

"Awwwww, do we miss the perverted old man?" Minato teased while Kyuubi and Hiruzen chuckled.

"N-no! I don't miss that old toad!" Tsunade said with a small blush forming.

"Well anyways, it looks like its my match once again. Lee! Lets get to it!"

"Hai Uzukage-sama! Let our youthful fires burn brightly!"

* * *

In Konoha

"Argh!!!! WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB?!" Jiraiya yelled.

He was not having a good time. From dealing with the inner workings of the council, staving off the political assaults and underhandings of Koharu, Homura, and Danzo, and dealing with all this damn paper work were beginning to grate his nerves.

It seemed that ever since the exodus, there were more and more problems happening and the main culprit was Danzo. He couldn't prove it but he knew in the back of his mind it was him. Danzo had tried to convince the Hokage to send out scouts to see where the large group had gone and try to convince them to come back.

If that wasn't enough, Jiraiya was having a tough time trying to weed out the ROOT ANBU in his village. So far, he found three members but they died instantly after they were caught through a special seal that was activated by themselves. Even though they were caught, they couldn't prove that they were working for Danzo.

Also, he needed to send word to Minato about the threat of Akatsuki. A team just returned from Suna not too long ago and gave Jiraiya the news. Apparently, Gaara was captured and had his Bijuu extracted. However, with the help of Chiyo, she was able to use a Kinjutsu to save Gaara in exchange for her life.

The team reported that the two members escaped but not without injuries. Kakashi led a team as well as Gai. Kakashi was able to take one of the Akatsuki members arms and Gai was able to push the puppet using Akatsuki member into using all his puppets only to have them to be destroyed including the Third Kazekage.

They came back tired and bruised but in one piece. He gave them the week off but kept Kakashi behind. Kakashi informed him that the one called Deidara informed him about Hidan and Kakuzu since he liked talking to Kakashi.

So far, the Members of Akatsuki were Itachi Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara of Iwa, Sasori of the Red Sands, Kakuzu from Taki, and Hidan the Immortal. This was very troubling.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yo! Whats up Jiraiya-san?" Gamaro asked.

"I need you to deliver this to Minato when you can. Think you can handle that?"

"Hai, hai. Will he give me a snack?"

"Ya, just tell him and he will oblige you."

Gamaro just nodded and poofed out. After that, Jiraiya made a few shadow clones to finish the paper work while he used the Telescope Jutsu with the crystal ball to continue his own research. Ten minutes later, a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

And in came Hiashi Hyuuga with his wife who seemed to be almost on the verge of crying or just finished crying. They came in and sat down.

"Hiashi-sama, what is the matter? Something big I take it?" Jiraiya asked.

"You have no idea Hokage-dono. You see……"

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu

_Earlier today, in the main house, Hiashi was sitting in his office doing paperwork as usual when a knock came._

"_Enter"_

_In walked in several Hyuuga Clan elders and they seemed to be a bit pissed. _

"_Hiashi-sama, we are quite troubled." One elder said._

"_And what is troubling you Elder?" Hiashi replied._

"_Well, it concerns your daughter Hinata. We have not seen her for some time. Actually to more precise, we have not seen her for atleast two months. Also, it seems that three branch members and their wives also seem to be missing. Do you happen to know where they are?" The Elder asked._

_Hiashi sighed knowing that this was going to happen sooner or later. He knew that the elders were watching his moves and now knew that they were onto him._

"_Well, Elders, with the expulsion of one Naruto Namikaze……" Hiashi began._

"_That demon child is not of the bloodline of the Fourth. You will not refer to it as such!" Retorted an angry elder._

"_With the expulsion of Naruto from the village, I decided that it was for the greater good that I allow Hinata and three branch members and their wives to pursue a new life with him. So, they are now with him in whatever new living area or country developing a new life." Hiashi said._

_The elders were shocked to hear this and was appalled that Hiashi went behind their backs to do this._

"_That is inexcusable! You will find them and order them back to the clan! Then, we will brand your daughter as she is not worthy to be the heir of the Clan!" _

"_I will not do any such thing. This was my choice and I will stand behind it all the way!" Hiashi responded angrily._

"_You cannot do such a thing! You much consult the Elders before doing something so drastic. It will be a major loss if Hinata were to be captured and we would no longer be the only village to have our Byakugan! We must keep it in the village! You will heed our orders or else!" _

_Hiashi did not like this threat and stood up and glared at each elder. "Or else what!?"_

"_Or else you will be stripped of your title, branded the cage bird seal, and banished from the clan. The same goes for you Wife, Hanabi, your Brother Hizashi, and his child Neji. Although they have the seal already, we will activate it to end their lives to prove our point. Now you will comply and by the end of the week we want to see the results. Should you not heed our warning……………well, you know the consequences."_

_Then, the elders all left with smiles on their faces knowing that they got the upper hand on Hiashi. He would never dare to jeopardize his family. Now, they just play the waiting game._

_Hiashi however was thoroughly pissed. His wife came in and wondered what elders wanted. He told her and she began to cry at the outcome. It was a lose-lose situation in her mind and knew nothing could be done._

* * *

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

"And that is our problem. We just don't know what to do." Hiashi said.

Jiraiya looked on and felt remorse for the two Hyuuga. He stood up and put his hand on his chin wondering what he could do. Finally, he sighed and knew the only option left and hoped that a certain someone would be okay with it.

"Hiashi, Hannah, tell me. If you could, would you join your daughter on her new living area if given the chance?"

They both looked on and nodded their heads quickly.

"And would Hizashi and his son join?"

Again they nodded.

"Hmmmm, okay this is what we shall do. Go home and pack and tell Hizashi and Neji to as well. You are going to be leaving and I will sign off on this."

They both looked on with a small smile and nodded their heads. After they left, Jiraiya sighed and sat down.

"Who knew that this job was so very taxing." Jiraiya said to no one. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Yo, why did you call me back Jiraiya?"

"Gamaro, please I have another message. Here."

"Alright, is there anything else?"

Jiraiya just shook his head and the toad disappeared again.

* * *

However, deep in the ROOT compound, Danzo sat down at his desk wondering what his next move was. He tried to send out troops to figure out where the exodus has gone but nothing came back that was valuable. After two months, he was beginning to get agitated.

"Enter."

Two ninja entered the room as Danzo felt their energy signatures outside. As soon as they came in, they knelt down.

"Danzo-sama, it seems that Hiashi Hyuuga and his family are planning to leave the village. The elders have forced their hand and now Jiraiya will be sending them to live with their daughter and the demon child." the blonde ROOT unit said.

"Good, Good. We can use this to our advantage. Fu, Torune, you will follow the Hyuuga family and report back as soon as you find the Kyuubi brat and where he is living. Should you find him, try to capture him. I leave this mission to you. You are my best units and trust you completely. Do not fail me." Danzo said.

Both units nodded and left the compound.

"Soon, you will be mine!" Danzo said and let out a small chuckle before getting back to his paperwork.

* * *

Back with Minato.

A puff of smoke appeared on the outside of the seal as a toad emerged.

"Yo Minato-san, where you at?" Gamaro yelled.

Minato who was now watching the match between Sakura and Hiruzen since his just finished. He had to give it to Lee, his Taijutsu was just impeccable. Also, he learned that after all that time of harsh training and pushing his body to the limits, he gained a new bloodline. It seems that he can now open Four Gates without his body taking any damage. He and Sakura explained it to Minato and he was now thoroughly impressed.

Hiro also came over and asked Lee why he wasn't using any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu and Lee explained it that a birth defect caused him to never be able to mold chakra. Hiro explained to him and the Uzukage that that was the main problem before in the Senju clan. He then explained that if they caught it early enough, they had a pill and treatment solution so that a person could be able to mold chakra and go on to have a normal life.

He then explained that since Lee is already so old, that if he would start the treatment, he would only have the capacity to have the Chakra and Control at most of a High Chuunin for the rest of his life. Lee couldn't believe it and said that after the match, he will go with Hiro and start treatment and hoped it would work.

Inside the Seal, Hiruzen and Sakura was in a deep sparring match and everyone was paying attention. It appeared that Sakura did have Tsunade's super strength as well as a lot of Genjutsu in her arsenal as they saw that Hiruzen was having a tough time keeping up as Sakura was using them as well as some that were combined with Ninjutsu.

However, Minato was interrupted and turned to see a toad looking for him. He recognized the small toad and waved him over.

"Hey Minato-san, Jiraiya-san has a message for you."

Gamara gave the message to Minato and stood there waiting for something.

"Heh, you want a treat don't you?"

He nodded. "Here, take this to the bakery in town. Tell them that I sent you and they were to give you anything you wanted and they can charge it to my tab."

Gamaro went wide-eyed and thank Minato. He then took off extremely fast to find the bakery.

Minato opened the letter and read it with a critical eye. He read the report about the village, on Akatsuki, on how Danzo was trying to find his whereabouts, and finally, the situation on Hiashi. He nodded and burned the message. He would let Hinata know about this as soon as they were done.

Inside the seal, they saw that Hiruzen had to summon additional monkeys to keep Sakura at bay as she was very well skilled in Taijutsu. It also didn't help that everytime she took a wound, she would heal up and attack again.

"Tsunade, you trained your student well." Minato said.

"Hai, but it seems she is breathing quite heavily. I think she passes though. She will be the medic nin on the team and I want another one as well. Maybe Hiro or Kataro. Either one would make good medics."

Seeing the conclusion of the match, Hiruzen walked over breathing hard and sweating profusely. Catching his breathe, he gave them his report and they all agreed. Sakura had passed.

"Well, it seems there is only one match left. Naruto are you ready for your ass kicking?" Kyuubi said heading to the ring.

"Ha! You may think you're stronger than me but I will be the winner here!"

Minato, Tsunade, and Hiruzen all laughed and got ready for the match up of the century. All the other members of the Ganryu no Arashi as well as the guests that were there got ready as Naruto and the Kyuubi got ready.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. Please, for the love of god, don't destroy the place. Now……………….Hajime!"

* * *

**CUT!!!!!**

**Bwahahahaha! Cliffhangers for the win! Don't worry, I might or might not dedicate the next chapter entirely to Naruto. I mean, like I said before his fight will be completely kick ass.**

**Also, I edited the details on Akatsuki in chapter 5 so that they are active now. Also, I will give a bit more of Insight on Sasuke and Orochimaru later on. But for now, Think of Sasuke as he normally is with the stuck up attitude and thinking he's god and multiply that by three and that is what he is right now. He may be a jounin and clan head on the council but that was with the help of the elders. **

**Also, what do you think about what I did with Tsunade's fight? I think it was pretty bad ass. Ya, that tri-dragon thing, completely off the top of my head and I am watching my kid brother play FF Tactics and I seen the Tiamat on the game and thought………..that would be awesome!**

**Finally, I again apologize for the sporadic update schedule. I try to hit it but ya shit happens. But alteast its weekly.**

**Now, once again, Peace out yall!**

**Leabe Moar Revews!**

**CD!!**


	22. Presenting the Gunryu no Arashi

**Welcome all to another thrilling chapter. Not much to say for now but at the end I do have a bit of a rant that's been gnawing in the back of my mind that I need to express. For now I shall hold off but be prepared.**

**Chapter 8: Presenting the Gunryu no Arashi!**

* * *

"So, Kyuubi-teme, shall we have a warm up first or are you ready to start things off hard and fast?"

"Heh, you're still that impudent little brat that I remember growing up. And here I thought I trained you well enough to atleast show me a bit of respect."

"Ha, well you know me. Still that supposed most unpredictable ninja of all time. Anyways, I need a good warm up, so I dunno about you but that's where I'm going to start at."

Kyuubi nodded and got in his Taijutsu stance readying for the oncoming assault. Naruto began to stretch while taking in his surroundings and surveying the field. Right in the middle of a low leg stretch, he disappeared from sight leaving a small puff of smoke.

Kyuubi bent over as Naruto was now behind him trying to send a punch to the back of his head. Naruto then followed with a knee to the back only for it to miss as Kyuubi moved to the side for it to miss. Kyuubi countered with a leg sweep under Naruto but he jumped in the air.

Kyuubi brought his leg up towards Naruto but was blocked by a pair of forearms. Naruto pushed back and gave him some distance between the two.

"Heh, I see that little trick didn't work on you eh?"

"Ya, remember, my senses are still of that of a higher being. I sensed that little fluctuation in your chakra from that shadow clone you made behind me and that Kawarimi was rather skilled. But you forget, I know most of your tricks. And I know you have not improved that much from the time I was released."

"How long ago were you released?"

"Well, before we came back to that godforsaken village, I believe it was 4 to 5 months. Why?"

"And what is the use of shadow clones?"

"Ah, that is very true. Maybe you do have a few more tricks than I remember."

"And besides, you're only at two tails of strength anyways from what I can tell."

"But that right there is where you are wrong. Right now, I'm at about four tails worth of strength. However, that will be my highest point of chakra for the next four years. That is how long it will take now till I gain another tail of chakra. So in about two decades, I will be atleast complete in tails terms. However, for me to be back at my prime will take atleast a century for my chakra to full come back to me after gaining my ninth tail."

"So, you have been holding back from me. Heh, this will be an interesting battle."

The two just stood back and now analyzed each other vigorously. Before long, both charged at each other throwing wild punchs and kicks. Kyuubi using his claws scored a multitude of scrapes but nothing rather deeps for Naruto's case. Naruto on the other hand, was having a tough time trying to keep up with Kyuubi.

He ducked under a swipe at the face only for him to parry a knee to his chest. An elbow came through his defenses and almost hit him in the chest but luckily, he moved away for it to only clip his shoulder. Naruto tried to counter with a right cross only for his arm to get grabbed and flipped over Kyuubi's shoulder and slammed to the ground hard.

Kyuubi dropped a devastating knee into Naruto's sternum. Naruto coughed up his spit and a tiny bit of blood before he was kicked in the side a few feet away.

"C'mon kit. You are going to have to do better than that! I know you better than that!"

Naruto got up and only smirked. He was quickly back assaulting the Kyuubi and the amount of sheer force behind each blow this round was massive. They could here the sounds of what they thought was thunder between the blows being thrown. Naruto landed a vicious knee to Kyuubi's unprotected side while he received a horrendous punch to the throat.

They both broke apart before rushing in again. Kyuubi was fairly skilled in Taijutsu as they were watching as he kept up pace with Naruto. Before long, they will be in a dead even match once Naruto can adjust to Kyuubi's speed.

Naruto was getting frustrated and decided to step things up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Hyouton: Hyou Bunshin! Fuuton: Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Before long, there was a atomic blast of smoke coming from the arena. When it finally cleared, there seemed to be an ocean of clones all over the place. All ranging from Shadow mixed in with Wind mixed in with Ice clones.

"Wow, things have certainly picked up." Minato said.

"True, to see the mastery of three types of clones and each of them is only an extension of Naruto is truly amazing. What the hell did you, Kyuubi, and Jiraiya teach the boy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Many things. Just sit back and watch.

The other members of the Ganryu were just in complete awe. They couldn't believe that there was a member here that can produce that many clones mixed together and not be winded. They all knew that they had a capable member but now all that was left to see was what he was made out of.

All the clones jumped in and started attacking. The Kaze clones were much faster than Naruto but dealt less damage. The Hyou clones were tougher and take more damaging hits but were slightly slower. And with the Shadow clones, he can take in the information and the other clones as well and exploit Kyuubi's openings.

However, with each of the clones in there it was hard to defend against them all and distinguishing which was which. The Kyuubi needed to come up with a plan soon but couldn't since he was being pressured from all sides and they weren't allowing him to cast any type of jutsus.

Naruto was sitting in the back trying to think of a plan while his clones were at work. Finally, he came up with a devilish grin and said on thing softly. "Bakuha Bunshin no Jutsu!"

There standing in front of him were ten fresh clones and each of them had a grin on their faces. "You know what to do. Go!"

Naruto stood back and watched the mayhem that was about to ensue.

Kyuubi on the other hand was getting quite pissed. These damn clones were annoying and when he thought he was about to hit a kaze clone either a Shadow clone or Hyou clone would switch with it to take the hit. He was trying to dodge the flurry of punchs and kicks that were coming in. He ducked under a kick only to mule kick a clone in its chest. He put enough force behind it to destroy the clone. Only problem was that the clone was smiling. Soon, one word popped into his head. _"Boom"_

The Exploding clone did as it was told and exploded sending Kyuubi flying back with a bit of his clothes burnt. He stood up and surveyed the damage. "Damn gaki. If I didn't move out the way I might have been hurt. Well, atleast I have som….." Before he could finish that statement a clone appeared behind him and kicked him back into the fray and once again it started all over. The original Naruto was standing back and watching with glee. He couldn't believe he was winning the fight.

"You may be winning the fight but that is only true if I was actually fighting." A voice behind him said.

He turned around and saw Kyuubi standing behind him. Before he knew it a punch to his gut and a lick to his chest sent him flying into the fray.

"Now! Detonate!" Kyuubi yelled.

The 'Kyuubi' that was in the fray nodded and in no time flat, exploded destroying all the clones and sending the original Naruto flying into the 'wall' that was the seal barrier. Naruto dropped with a multitude of cuts on him and a few pieces of clothing seared with the fire.

"Ha! You know, if you didn't use all those clones, I would have never made another chakra entity. Lucky me huh?" Kyuubi taunted.

Naruto got up and looked back at him and smiled. "I guess the time to throw off the gloves have come eh?"

"Ya, its about that time. Lets do it then!"

Naruto and Kyuubi started summoning their chakra to levels beyond imagining. Everyone in the room were shocked that these two had this much power. Well, more or less. They knew the Kyuubi had that power but didn't think Naruto had it. Soon, four tails began popped into existence from behind Kyuubi as he stood in his Hanyou form.

Naruto on the other hand, had a cloak forming. Behind him, three chakra tails formed. Fox ears were forming as well as his canines were longer. After a tense few minutes, the rising of their chakra levels subsided and everyone felt the power that was radiating off both combatants.

"Ah, I see that you found one of my gifts I left you after being set free. Have you found the others?"

"No, but I can take a guess. Mind seeing if I am correct?"

"Sure go for it."

"Well, as far as I can tell, I have your chakra still in my body. Does that mean that even though you are freed, there is still residue that will never be gone?"

"Correct, my chakra is imprinted on your coils and even in your genetic make-up. That means, that you will only ever be able to conjure up three tails worth of my chakra. Nothing more ever."

"Okay, well, also, I found out that my healing, while slowed, is still incredibly quick. Does that mean that is another gift you left?"

"Hai."

"And my chakra reserves are still enormous. From my deductions, say I have children, they will then inherit my obscene chakra levels as well as healing rate and your chakra?"

"Well, not really. Yes, you children and their children and their children, etc. etc., will have their healing rate increased and gigantic chakra reserves however, that is due to my chakra seeping into your DNA. But, my chakra will end with you. They will not be passed down to future generations."

"Well, thank you for the gifts, but I think we have a fight to finish right?"

"Ya, lets kick things off!" Kyuubi said before barreling before Naruto.

Naruto quickly spread some blood on a seal on his arm and out popped his faithful Bo Staff. He channeled his chakra into to form the Wind blade at the tip and started to attack Kyuubi. Kyuubi let up a bit just to get the chance to dodge his attacks and try to counter with his own. Before long, the Kyuubi was being pushed back.

Naruto smirked since he knew that he was gaining the advantage and continued to press his attack. Kyuubi ducked under one of Naruto's strikes and quickly countered by kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying. The Kyuubi ran through some hand signs and yelled, "Ninpo Kuchiyose: Kitsune Sword!"

Naruto looked up and saw a sword coming out of the ground. He saw Kyuubi pick it up and channeled some of its chakra into. He watched as the sword erupted into flames and was now a bit nervous. Standing up, he readies his staff for another assault.

Kyuubi charges back in and they proceeded to again clash like giants. Each blow looked like it could shatter bones, tear limbs, or cause fatal strikes should they get a clean shot. Naruto brings down his Staff at the shoulder of Kyuubi only for it to be blocked by the fire sword. Kyuubi tries to kick Naruto in the stomach again but is block by his leg.

Naruto backflips away and throws his staff in the ground only to start running through hand seals. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi!" Soon a large wind erupts around his body and charges back at Kyuubi. He thrusts his staff forward only for it to be caught inbetween the arm and ribs on Kyuubi. Holding it there, Kyuubi brings down his sword but is stopped inches away from Naruto's shoulder.

The wind armor then blows Kyuubi away with great force. Naruto ran through more hand signs and yelled "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Kyuubi just stood there and took the blast but not before covering his eyes to prevent any damage to his vision. Naruto noticed and without making any handseals, he created a shadow clone right next to him. The clone ran through seals itself and yelled, "Suiton: Hydro Blast!"

The huge burst of water was now barreling down towards Kyuubi at an alarming rate. With the Air cooling the water and boosting its speed to make greater impact, Kyuubi needed to avoid it quickly. He soon ran through his own hand seals and yelled out. "Kitsune Katon: Boundless Flame Wall!"

The air that was putting the pressure on Kyuubi soon stopped as a massive fire wall erupted in front of him only to be intensified by the air. When the water hit the wall, a huge steam cloud came forth and covered the viewing of the battlefield. This thick fog made things a lot more difficult for both fighters. Naruto decided that he could use this to his advantage.

Kyuubi had enough of playing hide and seek and yelled out "Fuuton: Wind Surge!" The steam soon dissipated and soon enough, there were clones surrounding him once again. As soon as the fog cleared, they all attacked.

Kyuubi jumped back to put some room inbetween them and ran through signs at an impossible rate. "Kitsune Katon: Stream of the eternal Flame!"

A large unending flood of fire soon started to cover the battlefield and destroying each clone. When the Kyuubi ended, he noticed that barely a quarter of the clones were there. Before he jumped into the fray, his danger senses were going crazy. He started to look around before he saw what looked like the original Naruto coming at him from behind.

What was startling, was that there was a sphere of chakra in his hand about to be thrusted into his back. He tried to maneuver out of the way but failed. He took a shot to his upper right shoulder and was sent flying. The only thing he heard was, "Rasengan!"

When the Kyuubi landed, his right shoulder was damn near blown off. He quickly accelerated the healing rate on it before Naruto charged him again. Seeing that he needed a bit more time, he spoke. "So, it seems that is one of your tricks that you have seemed to learn. I'm impressed. If that had hit me in the back, it would have caused some major damage."

"Heh, ya that was what I was aiming for. Dad and Jiraiya thought that they should wait till you were gone out of me then train me in the rasengan. However, what my dad doesn't know is that I have three finished products of it."

Minato, Tsunade, and Hiruzen stood there in complete and utter shock. They just heard, that Naruto, Minato's son, had done what his father could never get right. He just stated that he finished the completion of the rasengan.

Naruto summoned a clone next to him. Naruto brought forth a rasengan in his hand and the clone seemed to be trying to flatten the sphere but also seemed to adding something into it.

"Here is one of my finished products! Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto said. The rasengan in his hand flattened into what seemed like a shuriken. It also made a deafening shrieking noise as if it was a thousand birds screeching. Then, Naruto did the one thing his father thought the rasengan could never do, he threw it.

Kyuubi was now a bit fearful. He knew there was something off with that jutsu as he felt the power behind it. As it was now coming towards him, he made another Chakra Construct away from him and quickly switched places with it. As soon as the rasen shuriken struck, it exploded into a huge dome of bright light. Inside, you could hear the screams of the construct as the jutsu hit.

Everyone was terrified as they saw and heard the jutsu. To feel the power radiating from it was also a scary thought. But what scared them all the most, with the exception of Minato, was that Naruto was barely heavily winded. Sure, he was breathing slightly harder, but to give a jutsu off like that without being completely winded is mind boggling.

Kyuubi looked on and was thankful he got out of that. He thought that if he didn't he may not have died, but he would be out of commission for the better part of a year or two. He stood up and decided to take it up a notch.

"Alright kid, since you revealed one of your tricks, its time for one of mine." Kyuubi said and started running through more hand signs. "Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu! Raiton: Fuhen Raikou Ryuujin! Kyuubi Ninpo: Combination Jutsu: Fumetsu Jigan Doragon! _(True Hydra Technique, Eternal Lightning Dragon God, Kyuubi Secret Technique: Combo Jutsu: Undying Dimension Dragon!)_"

The entire group watched in awe at this amazing technique being created right in front of their eyes. At first, there was a Flame Leviathan known as a Hydra that was formed in front of the Kyuubi, following by what looked like to be a massive lightning dragon that had a crown hovering above its head, then they combined into a new monster.

It was atleast twenty feet high, while it was about fifty feet long, with massive wings keeping it afloat. It was ablaze with sparks that were cracking the ground and no longer had the red blaze about it as it intensified ten fold into a blue blaze. Each head was looking around as if waiting for instructions.

"Heh, I haven't used this technique in quite sometime." Kyuubi began while breathing a bit more heavily than normal. "What you see is exactly what you get. Each one of those heads can use jutsu. More precise, they can cast a combined jutsu of Karyuudan and Rairyuudan _(Fire Dragon Projectile, Lightning Dragon Projectile)_. Each one is atleast an A-rank tech."

Naruto looked on as if almost about to shit his pants. He had felt power that was extremely strong before, for example the fight with Kakuzu, but that was nothing compared to this. Before he knew it, the attack began as a firey, electric attack came down upon him. He dodged the first one before another one came barreling down upon him.

This continued for several minutes before Naruto came up with a plan. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu! Handle him for a few minutes!" Naruto said as all these clones came into existence. The original jumped back and began to run through an immense amount of seals.

Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto finished and yelled out, "Alright! Something that is not weak against Fire and Lightning! GET READY! Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu _(Twin Dragon Blizzard)_!"

Naruto looked on and began to think upon himself. _"Souryuu Boufuusetsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After forming the needed handseals, I thrust my arms to send out twin black ether-like dragons to strike my opponent. As they fly through the air they will begin to turn, creating a large dark tornado. Only problem I have is the constant need of chakra to be funneled to the technique. If I don't break through that jutsu he has soon, I'm going to be in trouble"_

The two black dragons began racing towards the hydra and collided. Each technique trying to overcome one another. The hydra blasting the twin black ice dragons with everything they got while the ice dragons latching on the hydra and trying to destroy the jutsu.

Both Kyuubi and Naruto began to sweat as they both poured more and more chakra into their techniques. The others watching were just in complete and utter awe. They all were strong but now, they all wanted to train even harder to reach the level that Naruto was at.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both jutsus clashed once more and exploded in a great bright light. Everyone on the outside had to cover their eyes if they didn't want to go blind. On the inside of the seal, both Naruto and Kyuubi were sent flying by from the explosion since the force behind it was so great their chakra couldn't hold them down to anchor.

When the dust settled down. Everyone could see the destruction that was on the arena and could see both Naruto and Kyuubi laying on their backs slowly getting up. Kyuubi looked better than Naruto at the moment since he had less cuts on his body. Naruto though, had better days. He kept his cloak up but lost two tails.

Kyuubi was the first one up and started to laugh as he saw Naruto finally. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh my god, if I had a damn mirror, you would probably get a kick at how you look right now. Man, this is the best I felt in a long time."

"Heh, well, you ain't looking too good your self you damned fox."

Both combatants stood there waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto was the first one as he grabbed his staff and called forth several Kaze Bunshins and Hyou Bunshins and told them to attack. Kyuubi quickly dodged all the attacks and started to make his way towards his sword.

After destroying five clones, he finally got his sword but not before taking a few deep gashes and shallow cuts. They healed quick but it was still a drain on his chakra. He channeled his chakra to his blade and jumped into the fray.

Dodging, ducking, parrying, and slashing. That was what Kyuubi could do. The clones kept on him to that he couldn't pull off any more high ranking jutsus to give him the edge. Naruto though, was breathing quite heavily at the moment since he just used a lot more chakra to give him some time to rest and relax. He hadn't been pushed this far in quite a while and knew he wasn't going to last that much longer. Finally, he decided to reveal his final trump card.

"Alright you fox, its time to finish this!" Naruto yelled from behind his clones. Kyuubi looked up and wondered what he was going to do. He knew there wasn't much he could do

Naruto created a clone and had him stand by his side. He lifted up his hand and formed a rasengan there while the other clone started focus chakra into it. But it wasn't regular chakra, it was elemental chakra. It seemed to be flowing fluidly yet randomly in the spiraling ball. Not only that, but it got bigger. It was now atleast five feet in diameter. Naruto nodded to his clone and the clone reached into the original's pocket grabbing something.

Kyuubi finally reached the end of the clones and was looking a bit more ragged. He turned to see Naruto and this huge rasengan. He knew he couldn't get hit by this and tried to charge forward.

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled while his clone grabbed the object in his pocket and threw it at Kyuubi. Kyuubi dodged it but got a good look at it as the others in the audience did to.

"No….." Hiruzen said.

"Fucking….." Minato said.

"Way….." Kyuubi said noticing what that object was.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and instantly appeared behind Kyuubi and yelled thrust his arm forward, "Suiton: Oodama Rasengan!"

Kyuubi looked horrified as he saw the attack coming. Finally, before he could move, the attack struck. The giant spiraling water sphere hit with so much force that the skin began to tear away and almost ripped off the tails of the Kyuubi as it was sent forward flying into the seal and only was being pressured almost through it as the rasengan was still there being drilled into his back.

After a minute, the technique faded and the Kyuubi in its Hanyou form fell to the ground. Naruto was now breathing so hard and on one knee he could barely stand. His body felt like it was on fire and aching in ways he never knew was possible. _'Damn, that Hiraishin is a bitch. Its almost completed though. All that's left is for my body to adjust from the moving of the jutsu and I will be fine. But that big ass rasengan ate almost the rest of my chakra as did the Hiraishin. Well, it looks like the battle is over.'_

As Naruto began to stand up, he heard some laughter off in the distance. He look over to where Kyuubi was and was shocked to see him already getting up standing and laughing. That attack should have atleast knocked him out but the wound on his back was regenerating too fast. Finally, the Kyuubi spoke. "Well kit. You have far surpassed my greatest expectations. However, you from what I can tell are unable to continue. I may not be in the best of shape right now but I can still fight. But I think you have proved your worth. Minato-gaki, release the seal. The battle is done. Your son has passed my test."

* * *

Minato released the seal and rushed to his son's side. Naruto was relieved he didn't have to stand anymore as his dad picked him up and brought him over to be treated.

"Son, I am so proud of you. But when in god's name did you finish the rasengan let alone the Hiraishin?" Minato asked with Tsunade and Hiruzen standing there wondering the same.

"Heh, shadow clones dad. Shadow clones. I used them after finishing training for the day without you or Jiraiya knowing. Why do you think I was always so damn tired after?" Naruto said laughing.

Everyone there was laughing at that response and knew he wasn't making it up.

After Naruto was fully healed and able to stand, the participants were told to gather around with Tsunade, Hiruzen, Minato, and Kyuubi standing there. They were wondering if each one passed as their testers only talked to each other with the exception of Kyuubi.

"Well, you each performed rather admirably. Your skills are undoubtedly one of the most strongest in the village so far. I am pleased to announce you all passed the test. Your training begins in two weeks. Relax and enjoy your regular training. However, once the two weeks are up, prepare for the most severe and brutal training you are to ever receive from myself and Tsunade. We will announce to the village in two days time that you all have passed and are official members of the Gunryu no Arashi. So, relax and enjoy till then. Dismissed." Minato said.

Each member congratulated each other and were told they should get to know each other better and possibly train together to develop a type of teamwork for future missions should they be teamed together. As they all left, Minato asked Naruto to stay behind to chat.

After everyone left, Minato spoke. "Hey, just to let you know, I am very proud of you son."

"Heh, thanks pops, I really do appreciate that."

"No problem. So, I was wondering………………when are you planning the wedding? Or should I say weddings?"

"………………..OH CRAP!"

"HA! You forgot all about the contracts didn't you?"

"Uhm………please, don't tell the girls. They would beat the living hell out of me if I told them I forgot."

"Well, when was the last time you spent time with them?"

"Man, its been quite sometime since we all had some time alone. Since we started this village I think."

"Well, when do you want to do the weddings then?"

"Heh, I'm not really sure. I mean, that really isn't my thing. I'm going to have to talk with the girls."

"Well, I guess I should let you know as well, Jiraiya sent me some information."

"What's up?"

Minato then explained the situation with Akatsuki. Naruto was pissed that Gaara was caught but relieved that his friend was still alive. But he was now worried about the other Jinchuuriki's in the world. There were two living in his village now and the Kyuubi is in a weakened state. Precaution's are needed.

"Oh, and by the way, Hiashi and his family are on their way to live here."

Minato begun to explain the reason behind it and Naruto was once again pissed off. He got over it since now most of his precious people were living in the new village. He still missed his old teacher Iruka however and Teuchi and Ayame. He wondered if they were doing okay at the moment.

"Well, lets get back to the estate and figure everything out at once."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Namikaze estate.

Minato and Naruto walked into his their homes and quickly ran to the showers. It was quiet there at the moment since Yugito and Ino were in the village helping out, Hinata doing her clan duties, and Tenten helping out the family business.

After an hour in the shower, Naruto was the first one to leave and quickly got dressed in a white muscle tank top and orange pajama bottoms as he was going to relax for the rest of the day. After walking down the stairs, his danger sense were tingling and were wondering what was going on.

Before long, he was glomped by two figures to the floor. Each one was giggling. He looked up at smiled softly at his bride to be and wife, Yugito and Ino. Each one were hugging him fiercely since it was finally the first time they seen him in full relaxing clothes. They let him up and dragged him to the couch where each girl gave him a very passionate kiss. No sooner as they were finished with that, two more figures appeared in the doorway and only smiled at Naruto.

"Hinata-hime, Tenten-hime, please join us on the couch, once my dad comes down, I want to discuss something with you all."

The girls sat down around Naruto and were all talking about how Naruto did on his trial to become a member of the Gunryu no Arashi. He told them the other matches and each one was impressed at the skills he described.

Finally after an half hour, Minato finally came down and greeted them all and saw the look on Naruto's face. He sat down in his recliner and relaxed.

"Alright Naruto, go ahead and lets get this on the way." Minato said.

"Well girls, I was wondering, when would you all like to get married?"

_

* * *

_

**Cut and Print.**

**Well there you go all. I hope the Naruto fight was all that it was cracked up to be. I tried to write it as badass as possible and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Now, as I said in the opening statement, I am going to rant about some shit. **

**WTF IS UP WITH ALL THIS SHIT IN THE MANGA!!!!! I mean fucking seriously! Danzo has the fucking sharingarm and the fucking mokuton! Are you fucking shitting me! And wtf is up with Kishi and the Sasuke-powerup fetish. I swear to fucking god this is totally pissing me off. I mean, as it stands, if Sasuke and Naruto were to fight, Sasuke would royally bend Naruto over and make him his bitch by the amount of powerups he has received lately. **

**Taking on Kirabi?! Then 4 fucking kages?! And now going toe to toe with Danzo?! Also, he has a new fucking summons?! WTF?! I am totally losing it. I mean in the Kirabi fight, he could only cast Tsukiyomi once along with Amaterasu and he was winded. In the four Kage fights, he did Tsukiyomi while fighting, mulitple and manipulative Amaterasus, and Finally a long duration of an Incomplete Susanno. After surviving that shit, now he can do again multiple Ama's and Tsuki's on Danzo, use a new summons, and Finally achieve a perfect Susanno and still not be fucking tired. I mean WTF! Get off of Sasuke's dick Kishi! The fucking series is called Naruto! Not Sasuke!**

**I swear to god, if Naruto doesn't get some kind of powerup soon I'm going to lose it. Also, seriously? Danzo having a forbidden technique of the Uchiha's. I mean, enough is enough. I'm going to have a heart attack soon enough.**

**And end Rant.**

**Now, please, continue leaving the reviews. Atleast leave a review if you are reading the story. I'm not one of those writers that will continue writing if I get the reviews, but they are appreciated. Kyuubi123, Dbtiger63, Kingkakashi, Legion/Hee-hoo, Dragon Man 180, I thank you guys for the continued reviews and support as well as the criticism. **

**For everyone else please, just leave a review. It makes me feel good to write faster and bust out chapter faster than normal. Well, I'm outta here yall. Till next time.**

_**Leabe Moar Revews! CD**_


	23. Family and Plans

**Well Hello all and welcome back to my story. Sorry its been a while since I updated but well as many of you know around this time of there, a dreaded thing has happened. The school year began. Yes I started classes and don't really have much time to update like before but I swear I will not abandon this story and will update when I can. Now lets get on with this and head into the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Plans and Family**

* * *

"What did you just say?" Ino asked. Each of the girls were a bit shocked to here this coming from Naruto and they figured they would be the ones to bring it up.

"Well, I said lets talk about our marriages. I mean, you all, aside from Yugi-chan, want to still go through with it right?

Each girl nodded and started to squeal with glee since they are now going to finally discuss the wedding arrangements and what not with their future husband. Naruto calmed them all down enough to lay out some plans with his dad helping along the way.

"Well, when do yall want to get married? I'm all for the simple and quick approach but I think that would be doing each of you an injustice and I want to see the day we all get married as one of the most happiest and beautiful days I have ever seen." Naruto said.

"Well, I say we wait." Hinata said.

"Yea, although I can hardly wait to get married to you Naruto-kun, I want to be able to invite all our old friends, senseis, and family. How long till you think we are able to do that Uzukage-sama?" Tenten said.

"Heh, Ten-chan, call me dad from now on. And I think we should be ready about a year and a half from now. By then, we will announce our existence to the world, show our might in the many missions we will be handling, and by hoping to enlist the aid of a few allies. I know Kumo is on our side and I am hoping that we can get Suna. Konoha, well, that's another matter for another day." Minato said.

"Well, it seems that it is set then. A year and a half from now since it is late summer and very warm and beautiful out, we will have our wedding. It will be the first of the village and not the last. Now, I wish to consult the Raikage on something that I hope he will oblige me with." Naruto said.

"And what do you want to speak to my uncle about?"

"Well, Yugi-chan, I want to annul our marriage to each other."

Everyone gasped at what Naruto said. Before anyone else can get a word in, Naruto held up his hand and spoke. "The reason why is that I want to be married to you in our village and at the same time my beautiful feline."

All the girls were thinking 'KAWAII' and how romantic Naruto was and they all soon jumped up and glomped him to the ground. They were saying how nice and vute he was for doing such a thing. After a few minutes of getting kisses and an surprising grope from Ino, they let him up and they continued with the meeting.

"Oh, Hinata, I was going to tell you. Your family will be making their way here soon. It seems that they were in a very tight pinch and the Hokage is sending them to live with us." Minato said.

Hinata was surprised at this. Although she was worried about the problems that were occurring with her family, she was ecstatic that they were coming to live with her. She missed her family very dearly and couldn't wait for them to arrive.

"When will they be here Dad?" Hinata said with a slight giggle. She would have to get used to saying that.

"Well, they should be here within 2-3 days give or take. They will be met by Cat and Dragon, my personal ANBU, and guided here upon reaching the half way mark. Even thought Hiashi knows that we are in Whirlpool, he doesn't know the exact location if my understanding is correct. My ANBU should be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well, since my family is coming, does that mean I have to give up the clan head seat?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked at her and was wondering the same thing.

"Actually, with the way we have our constitution set up and the clan rulings, that is entirely up to you. Even though he is and was the Head of the Hyuuga clan in Konoha, he is nothing here unfortunately. He isn't even a member of your clan technically. You have to induct him and his family in after they are given their residence here, then by the laws that you have written concerning your clan, he has to be accepted by the others as clan head. If you do not wish to give up the seat, then by all means, you are within your power to state that and keep it."

"Oh, well if that's the case……………………I think I will give the Clan Head seat to my father. I am not suited for it just yet. Besides, theres too much damn paper work!"

Everyone began laughing at that statement but none louder than the Uzukage. After all the laughing died down, they continued their talks about the marriage, who to invite, the planning, the type of suits and dresses the groomsmen and bridesmaids would wear, the type of food to cater for, and the security of the event. Everyone knew no one in the village would wreck it but that didn't stop anyone on the outside to. If that day was ruined for any of his soon-to-be wives, Naruto would pretty much level any village that would have caused such an atrocious act or die trying. Not preferable the latter.

After a few hours of discussing the various topics, Naruto decided to get up and head out to the backyard to relax under the starlit night. He walked to his hammock and layed down and stared out into the great beyond. He began reminiscing about all the past events and how everything has been changing so fast.

He saved one of his wives by helping with the defeat but not killing the two Akatsuki members, he then had the fox released from his seal but had not set up a fox summoning contract yet but that would soon be handled, he was then banished from his village to only end up starting a new one with his father and many friends. He also was now part of the Villages elite force of the Gunryo no Arashi and now he was planning for his wedding to take place in a year and a half. Boy, this was not how he was planning to come back to after a three year trip.

During this time, a certain fox was creeping up on Naruto while in his chibi fox form with several tails wagging about. After getting close enough, Kyuu jumped on Naruto's stomach and shocked the poor boy as he fell out of his hammock.

"Hahahahaha!!!! Man, you must be in a hell of a deep thought process to allow me to creep. Whats up with you kit? Something on your mind?"

"Baka fox. I will pay you back someday. *Sigh* Well, I'm not really upset at anything, I'm just thinking about the past three years and few months. Don't get me wrong I like where I am at, enjoying that I am pretty strong now, but I still feel betrayed and upset about Konoha. Also, I don't know why, but I got a sneaking feeling that something bad is going to happen and they will be the main culprit. Eh, maybe I'm just thinking too much, you know I was never one to think a lot." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

"Heh, you're telling me. I don't know whats scarier, you thinking more than normal or your damn log religion fetish."

"Hey! That is not a fetish. Those must praise the log for it may someday save your life. Don't make fun of the Log!"

"Sheesh, fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Look, I just wanted to tell ya that I will have the fox summoning contract done withn a week or two. I need to get back to the summons world first and see the main head of the Fox Clan. I was the previous one but after the incident 16 years ago, a new one was selected and I have to verify if I am able to do it."

"That's fine, take your time. I still have two other summons I have."

"Ya, about that, why didn't you use your summons during the battle against me?"

"Well, I didn't want to use the toads because I wanted to gage my own strength against you. And the other one, well, lets just say that I want to keep that a secret for as long as possible. You and I are the only ones that know about that and I expect it to stay that way until I give you're the go ahead."

"Ya, ya. I get it. So, just so that you know, you alone are only allowed to have three summons. This is due to you possibly being the next toad sage after Jiraiya-hentai retires from that position. Second, the fox summons is going to be a Namikaze clan Family Summons only. That means, unless they are Namikaze, they wont be able to summon us and that will go until the end of your line is over with. And finally, that other summons is just your own summoning technique."

"Ah, so regular people will only have 1 summons, people who belong to a clan are able to have two contracts, and those that are like myself have 3. Nice to know."

"Ya, so, when are you planning to marry those vixens?"

"Why do you want to know?

"Heh, kit, trust me when I say this, you need to get that taken care of as soon as possible."

"Why do you say that? They seem happy to get married in a year and a half."

"Well, I say that because that are so far along in heat that you can feel the pheromones that is coming off them. Just be lucky that the dog boy isn't here or he would be all over them."

"What!? No way!? Don't be saying that shit about my wives you damned fox!"

"Oh ya? Want to test this theory out?"

"You're on! Theres no way that they are that way! They have complete and control of themselves!"

"Fine, the next time you going inside…………….."

Naruto and the fox began discussing how they can prove whether this theory was valid or just the fox messing with the boy. After fifteen minutes, Naruto stormed off into the house with the fox behind him to find the girls all talking amongst themselves with Minato gone to bed.

"Hey girls, I am about to head to the store, anyone need anything?"

All at once, the girls shouted out "Batteries!"

Each girl blushed like a tomato and starting fidgeting with their fingers and giggling to each other. Naruto on the other hand was slack jawed. Determined to prove the fox wrong, he asked again, "Alright, what kind of batteries?"

Again at once the girls yelled, "D!!" And once again, they blushed even harder than before. Naruto then just deadpanned and started grumbling to himself about perverted foxes and extremely horny girlfriends that can't control their urges.

As soon as Naruto headed out, the girls saw Kyuu and asked why he was grumbling.

"Well, me and him had a certain theory that I pointed out to him and he didn't believe me. You girls just proved that I was right."

The girls were wondering what it was but quickly realized what it was.

"Ya, so, you girls used all those d batteries to the fullest eh? Next time, learn to cover your scents so that I can't sense when you are in heat or just 'relieved yourself." Kyuu said before heading off.

Each girl was dumbstruck and extremely embarrassed by this. They then decided to head to their room and hide their shame and develop a way to get back at the fox.

* * *

Konoha - Front Gate

Hiashi, his wife, his daughter, his brother and his new wife, Neji and his girlfriend who was a branch member, and Jiraiya all met up at the front gates in the dead of night. They large group had all their things packed and ready to leave. Neji was glad to leave since he couldn't stand the Main branch Elders controlling every aspect of his life and making it harder than normal. The same reason applies to Hizashi. Hiashi is only doing this due to the threats posed to his family.

"Well, it seems that we are all set to go. Thank you so much Hokage-sama. I truly hope that we can meet again someday under different circumstances." Hiashi said and bowed deep along with his family.

"Heh, stop that now Hiashi. You know I was and am never going to be one for formalities. Why do you think the civilian council hates me so much. Hehe. Anyways, I have two of my best ANBU agents following you. They will meet up with your guide to the village at the half way mark." Hiashi nodded as two ANBU units made their presence known then disappeared back into the shadows.

"Is there anything you wish for me to tell Hiruzen-san or Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, tell him that I am worried about him. Naruto that is. I have a feeling that Danzo is up to something since he's been more on edge and calculating recently. You saw how he damn near tried to force the Uchiha into the ANBU Captain position last council meeting. Something isn't right and I want you to tell Naruto to be on guard."

"Hai, hai. Now, if there is anything else, me and my family will be off."

"Very well then. Hiashi Hyuuga, you and your family is released from service from the Konoha Ninja Corps and are considered Civilians. From this point on, you are no longer considered part of the Konoha Clan of Hyuuga. By the power vested into me by all previous Hokages, you are free. Please, have a safe trip and tell the gaki to send a toad messenger to me when you arrive."

"Very well Jiraiya-san."

Hiashi and his family all took their leave with many of their belongings tied and sealed in scrolls. Jiraiya watched them as they made their way down the path. He sighed and couldn't believe that another set of great ninja's left Konoha. However, they left with good reason. Hiashi atleast did this to prevent any harm to his family and he does have protection in whirlpool.

Jiraiya turned around and head back to the tower to finish off his work. He knew he didn't want to do it in the morning so he decided to finish it up tonight. As he was walking, two shadows jumped the wall and passed the gates without anyone noticing. It would seem, that these shadows would be following Hiashi.

* * *

Back in Whirlpool

Naruto was walking down the street going to the store to pick up some food and 'batteries' for his soon-to-be wives. He couldn't believe that the damn fox was right. He just didn't want to think his girls were that desperate for physical love. After walking a few blocks, the fox appeared at his side with a huge grin.

"Heh, what did I tell ya kit."

"Ya, ya. Ok, so their horny. Big deal. Its not like they are going to do anything inappropriate. Right?"

"Well, it depends on them. Now that you're back on a more daily basis, their will might not be strong enough to hold a lot back. Honestly, I would have them all already but that's just me."

"Kyuu!!! I will not have sex with them before we are married!!"

"Well……………what about Yugito?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're married to her right? Why are you not pleasing that little pussy cat?"

Naruto tried to think of a comeback but couldn't. For the life of him……..he just couldn't figure it out.

"I think you want them all at once."

"I'm not like that!"

"Oh ya? Well, if that was true, then why haven't you taken that sexy kitten into the bedroom and ravage her like there is no tomorrow? Wanna know why? Because you want one huge orgy!"

"God damn it Kyuu! I don't want to talk about this shit! For the love of all things holy, I am not a pervert like that!"

"Why are you denying the truth?"

"Huh?"

"I may be free but if we are in a close enough proximity, I can still read your mind. You can't fool me so stop trying to fool yourself! There is nothing wrong with wanting all those vixens at once. Trust me, even your father would agree with me."

Naruto sighed and just kept walking in silence. He just wanted to be done with the day and get back home and catch some zzz's. After arriving at the late night store, he quickly went inside and bought all the necessary items he needed and left. Half way home, he took a different route to further inspect what was near and found a park. Sitting at a bench staring at the moon, was two of his friends. Sakura and Lee. He went over to them to see whats up.

"Yo guys, I'm not interrupting nothing am I?"

"Ah, Naruto-san! It is most youthful to see you at this time of night. Please, you are not interrupting anything. Me and Sakura-chan were just having a walk and we decided to relax in the park for a bit."

"Ya, come sit down Naruto-kun. Relax with us."

Naruto sat down and they began talking. This was the first time they all were able to relay stories to each other in quite a while. They talked about many things like their training that was soon to happen, the three years they were apart, and the many adventures and missions that they partook in. Finally, Sakura noticed the bag next to Naruto and saw what was inside. She had a Cheshire grin on her face and quickly spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, whats in the bad eh?"

"Why?"

"Well, I see that you bought a lot of D Batteries. May I ask whom they are for?"

Naruto getting a little blush told them it was for his girls. Sakura just bellowed out a powerful laugh and started pointing at Naruto. Lee just shook his head in disappointment and knew what was going on.

"Hey! What are you laughing about Sakura-chan!?"

"I just can't believe that you bought them D Batteries for their vibrators."

Naruto blushed even harder now since the truth was out.

"Awww, look, I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said calming down with only small laughs now. "It's just that this is completely funny. Do you know how bad they want you in bed? Its only by their will they haven't tried anything."

"I know I know. The Kyuubi and me talked about it. Sheesh, why me? How do you to handle it? You know, not being able to have sex without being married?"

Sakura and Lee both blushed at this point and started giggling. Naruto wondered what they were laughing about before it all struck him hard. He went bug-eyed and started to point at them.

"Y-you two already had sex!?"

"Naruto-san, please, not so loud."

"Ya Naruto-kun, quiet down. Besides, why do you think me and Lee are out here relaxing. Needed some other place that was so hot and sweaty."

Both the two lovers laughed a bit with Naruto still bug-eyed. "But, why didn't you wait till marriage?"

"Well, Naruto, we love each other very deeply. We figure, that we will be married someday, but for now, with this line of work, we might as well love each other as much as we can for all we know, the next day could be out last." Lee said surprising Naruto.

After a few more minutes of calming down and more laughter at Naruto's expense, he left and headed back home with Lee and Sakura going to theirs to catch some sleep.

* * *

Following Day Konoha

It was already very early in the morning and already Jiraiya was having a headache. After the Hyuuga elders found out about their Clan head and his family leaving, they went straight to the Hokage to call them back.

Jiraiya told them that they all requested to retire from the Konoha Ninja Corp. Also, Hiashi all granted them the ability to leave the clan without any consequences since he was the clan head. Upon hearing that, the elders caused an uproar and demanded that the main branch family and whomever they went with them to be called back that instant.

Jiraiya reminded them that they were civilians and could do what they wished. He also raised his KI a lot to also remind him that he was the Hokage and they never demand anything of him. All that was heard when the elders left were grumblings that were incoherent.

After that little meeting, Jiraiya had a few chuunin's and a jounin in his office that were reporting for border patrol duty.

"Well, It seems that it is your guy's turn this time around. You all ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"Man, this is so troublesome. Why do I have to go and patrol the border for a month? Why can't I just guard the front gate." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh cmon you lazy ass. It wont be that hard. Besides, I know I can't wait. That Flora is really getting on my nerves. I like her a lot and enjoy spending time with her but damn I need some time to myself. Civilian girls are sure troublesome as you put it Shika." Kiba said.

"Heh, ya I know what you mean. Shika is the lucky one. Atleast Temari is all the way in the Desert and only visit's a few times every two months as Suna's ambassador." Chouji said with his Jounin Jacket on.

"Alright enough chatter. Get going. Also, when you get there tell Hiro to keep his post. He just showed up at the post you're going to only a week ago. Other than that, have fun." Jiraiya said as the shinobi left the office to finish packing and head out.

* * *

Fu and Torune

The two ANBU ROOT members have been cautiously tracking and following the Hyuuga family since the previous night and now it was the following late afternoon. They found them meeting two shinobi with a spiral on their hi-taite's. They hid their chakra very well and crept closer to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Hiashi-sama. I am Cat and this is Dragon. We shall escort you to your new destination. Now please, recite the passcode."

"The sun only rises in the east….." Hiashi said.

"For it to set in the west……" Cat replied.

"Only for the Moon to claim dominance……"

"Till the sun returns."

The two ANBU nodded their heads as did Hiashi. The two Konoha ANBU then appeared and thanked them for guiding them to their new home. They soon left and went to report back to Konoha.

Fu and Torune were surprised that they were taking that many precautions about their travel and kept a low profile. They headed back into the forest to keep their presence unknown.

* * *

Following Day

Cat and Dragon brought the family to new Whirlpool early in the evening. The group was surprised to see another group standing there. Upon their arrival, Hiashi and his family were welcomed by several groups. Minato and Naruto were there, as well as Hinata, Hiruzen, Yakama, Tsunade, three members of the Uzumaki clan, and the Civilian council members.

Minato walked out and extended his hand. "Hiashi Hyuuga and family, I, the Uzukage of Whirlpool, welcome you to our village."

Hiashi shook his hand and nodded and introduced his family to the group. After his introduction, the group dispersed. Hinata took her family along with Minato, Hiruzen, and Naruto to the Hyuuga estate to get settled in and chat about the journey.

As they entered the new Hyuuga estate, Hannah and Hiashi were amazed at the detail and how the place was built. Hizashi and Neji along with their women were also shocked to see how peaceful yet elegant the place was. Six Hyuuga members came out and welcomed the new members inside and took their bags and scrolls to their rooms while they get comfortable.

As soon as all that was done, the entire Hyuuga clan and their guests went into the front room and got comfortable. Hiashi first thanked everyone for their help and allowing them to enter the village. He then proceeded to explain the whole situation about what has happened back in Konoha. He then finished with telling Naruto about Jiraiya's warning.

Naruto just nodded and said everything will be taken care of. After a few hours, Naruto, Minato, and Hiruzen left to retire for the evening while Hinata can get caught up with her family.

"Father, I wish to speak with you since we are all gathered here. I know I am clan head but I feel that my time is not here yet. The other members are in agreement and we wish that you be given the title Clan Head for the Hyuuga clan in whirlpool. I still have much to learn and you would be a better person for those long council meetings." Hinata said.

"Hm, if that is your wish Hinata, and if that is the general consensus," Hiashi said and looked around only to see nods and smiling faces, "then so be it. But tell me, you don't want this job due to the paperwork involved do you." Hiashi said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Heh, I guess I am caught in the act. Maybe later in my career I will get used to it but for now, its not me. Besides, I really want to see how well Hanabi and Neji are in their training. Its been a while since we sparred."

"Heh, don't worry Hinata, me and Hanabi have not been slacking and we look forward towards that spar." Neji said.

Hanabi only nodded fast with a huge smile on her face. She was incredibly happy to be back with her sister.

* * *

Outside the Village

"Hmmm, so this is where the new village is. This place seems rather familiar Torune. Where are we?"

"This is where the old Whirlpool used to be. My uncle used to tell me this place was destroyed by the Kyuubi. Fitting that the place it destroyed, that the container returns and rebuild it."

"Well, lets get in and keep a low profile. We must scout this village and see if we can abduct the Kyuubi Container. He should be that much stronger than before. But, just in case, I have some heavy laced sedatives to sedate him and bring him back."

"Hai, lets go."

Torune and Fu quickly scaled the wall and jumped over and disappeared into the village amongst the shadows. Unbeknownst to them, as soon as they touched that wall, several seals went off silently and alerted the Uzukage.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes earlier

Minato, Hiruzen, and Naruto all headed back to their respective compounds. They dropped Hiruzen off first before Minato and Naruto headed back to the Namikaze compound. Before they arrived, Minato looked up at something before he turned to Naruto.

"Hey son, I need to head to the office. I dunno when I will be back but don't wait up. OH, and set something out for dinner for me tonight. You know me, I'm always coming home with an appetite." Minato said with an off look to him.

Naruto just nodded and knew not to question this. As soon as Minato left, Naruto had a sneaking suspicion about what was going on so he decided to do something about it..

* * *

Back in the present.

"Fu, do you have a picture of the target?"

"Hai, here take a look and memorize it then burn it."

Torune took the picture and memorized it to a tee. He then used a small match and lit it on fire in the shadows of the alleyway and not drawing attention. The two ROOT ANBU members were still hiding along the shadows scouting this village taking in its presence and their security. It seemed quite lax for the time being but they still kept their eyes and ears out.

Torune had his bugs scout ahead and alerted him to any dangers if they were present. So far, they had to sneak past five civilian police patrols and three ninja patrols. Not easy mind you but not too difficult either for their abilities.

So far, they covered half the village with their notes and observations and were now coming up on the shinobi district. They took extra precautions and lowered their chakra to as low as it can possibly go. They snuck and kept to the alleys and observing all. They saw several clan compounds including the Hyuuga, Senju, and surprisingly to Torune, an Aburame compound. He would have to look into this later. For now, they still haven't found their primary objective.

As if thinking of him at that moment, they both stopped in the shadows and notice a blonde haired male walking towards the Namikaze compound. He just exited another alley way and didn't notice the two shadows at a distance watching. Either that or he didn't really care.

Before he knew it, as he touched the gate compound, a dart was stuck in his neck. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it before having his body go numb and completely fall unconscious. Quickly, Fu and Torune appeared in a shunshin and grabbed the body of Naruto. They injected another sedative in him just to be sure and quickly exited the city with their prize.

* * *

Uzukage's office.

Minato just watched the event that just unfolded in front of his compound. After a seal on his arm alerted him to an unknown source entering the village. He watched the whole scene and saw how the two members of ROOT skulked in the alley ways unbeknownst to them they were being watched by Minato and a certain copy of the crystal orb.

He snapped his fingers and a personal bodyguard appeared. "Rooster, get me the Gunryu no Arashi. They should be well rested after their training. Bring them here and say its an emergency."

Rooster quickly left and Minato began to think. _"Heh, I will let you take my son Danzo. I am going to love the expression on your face when you realize what you just gotten yourself into. Now, the Gunryu will need their masks and uniforms, luckily the village seamstress was a former shinobi and she finished early today. Now, I will just relax and wait for Naruto to make his move."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

**Well, like I said earlier yall, I am completely and utterly sorry about the very late update but with school starting it is a complete and total bitch to try and update as fast as I normally do but here it is. Also, I am not sure when I will be able to update but be sure I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!!**

**Also, yes, the time has come. For those who know what I am talking about, kool. For the others, let them guess. So stay tuned because next chapter you will see the new summons Naruto has, the Gunryu no Arashi is assembled, and Konoha is about to be shaken to the core.**

**Till next time. Peace out and stay fresh!**

**CD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, hello once again and here is the next chapter. I got some good reviews last chapter and hope to get more. Now, before people start speculating whats going to happen next, remember, in the previous chapter, that I said nothing about Minato and the Gunryu nor the girls going to Konoha and turn that place upside down. I only said that Minato called them. That's it =). Anyways, enough of this and on with the chapter.**

* * *

Uzukage's Office.

Minato was sitting at his chair looking on at the Gunryu no Arashi. Each member was woken up from their sleep by an ANBU and told that they needed to meet with the Uzukage as soon as possible. Once they all arrived, they saw the Uzukage just sitting at his desk in deep thought.

After the last member arrived, they all just waited patiently for the reason they were all called. Twenty minutes went by before Sakura gained an annoying tick mark on her forward as she finally broke.

"Uzukage-sama! What are we doing here at this god awful hour?! We been here for twenty minutes and you just sit there in thought and waiting!"

"Well, I was waiting for a certain individual. Can you take a guess at who it is?"

Everyone looked around as it finally dawned on them that they were missing someone. Lee spoke up first at this discovery. "Sir, where is Naruto at? Shouldn't he be here already?"

"Ah, finally. I was waiting for someone to take notice. If no one had in the next ten minutes then he might be too far to track efficiently."

Everyone was wondering what was going on. Had something happened to Naruto and was their village leader not taking it serious?

"As of thirty minutes ago, Naruto was abducted from this village. He was taken by ANBU members of Konoha. However, they were not the Hokage ANBU but Danzo's ROOT operatives. I detected them enter the village unwelcomed and left Naruto to his own accord. After I reached the office, I activated the security seals of the village and proceeded to take notice of the two shinobi. It seems that they followed the Hyuuga members here earlier undetected."

Everyone gasped at this and wondered why Danzo would make such a foolish move. He knew that if he were to get caught then all hell would break out.

"Sir, we must make haste and capture and recover our lost member! Please, give us the word and we will leave at once!" Kentaro yelled with each of the other members nodding.

"Not just yet. First, you all will be given your uniforms as well as Code Names along with your masks. When I call you forward please come. First Rock Lee." Lee came up and bowed. "Rock Lee, while you are on duty and wearing this mask, you new name is Brute. (A/N didn't want to do the names in japanese I'm too lazy)." Lee accepted his name and uniform and stepped back.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura stepped forward and bowed. "You shall be named Blossom_._" Sakura took her uniform and headed back. "Kentaro Kaguya. From this day forth, your name Bone, Hiro Senju, you shall be named Forest. Akuma Uzumaki, you are now Bolt, and finally Haku Momochi, you are now Ice. Now, all of you go change into your uniform and report to the front gate in as soon as you are prepared for five days travel. I will give you your orders when you are at the gate."

Everyone nodded and quickly took off. Shortly after, Hiruzen and Tsunade walked into the room wondering what was going on. Well, they knew what was going on but they wanted to know how Minato was going to handle it.

"So, whats your grand plan?" Hiruzen asked raising an eyebrow.

"The plan is to go to the Front Gates of Konoha and ask them for Naruto back." Minato said with a big grin on his face. The sad thing is that he was being completely serious. Both Tsunade and Hiruzen knew that and they both just face palmed with large sweat drop beads forming on their skulls.

"Are you completely fucking nuts? You're just going to have the Gunryu no Arashi march to the front gate of Konoha and just 'ask' for Naruto back?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Actually, that's exactly what they are going to do. Its either that or the abduction of Naruto be considered an Act of War and if I know Jiraiya, he will do everything he can to return Naruto. Although, I have a feeling that many of Konoha's ANBU under the guidance of Danzo is going to be relieved of duty as well as Danzo." Minato finished with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean Minato? What are you hiding from us?" Hiruzen asked with a calculating stare while Tsunade is just confused.

"Let's just say that Danzo is in for a bigger surprise than he thought." Minato asked. As he, Hiruzen and Tsunade was about to leave, a silver baby two-tailed fox entered the room through the window. He yipped loudly to get the others attention.

"Well, what do we have here? Aren't you the cutest little thing…………" Before Tsunade can even continue her cuteness rampage the baby fox growled.

"You may stop this over affectionate attitude. It is inappropriate at this time. I bring a message to the Uzukage from Lord Kyuubi." The baby kit said.

"Hai, I am the Uzukage. What message do you bring?"

"It would be better if this wasn't relayed in present company."

"They are my advisers. I trust them with every fiber of my being. They may leave but they will find out later or you can tell us all now and save me the trouble."

"Fine. Kyuubi-sama wishes to tell you all that the kit known as Naruto is safe. He is following the two kidnappers as we speak, however, he says that it seems Naruto had planned for this. They appear to have fallen for his trap and now they are taking him to Konoha and possibly to Danzo." The kit said before jumping out the window again.

"See, I told you. Naruto is a lot smarter than most people think."

"Fine. Tsunade, lets head to the gate and see off the Gunryu. Afterwords, I am going to need some rest." Tsunade nodded and left with the two men to head to the gates.

* * *

With Fu and Torune

"The capture and extraction seemed quite easy Torune. Do you think they suspect anything?"

"No, they know nothing. We left without any trace of evidence of being there. If they had known, they would have sent several shinobi after us and my bugs would have alerted me. After all, we did kidnap the Yellow Flash's son and the Kyuubi Container."

"Very true. Danzo-sama will be greatly pleased with this completion. However, tell me, who do you think is there from the Aburame Clan? It seems that someone left with the demon child and as far as I know, your clan is very loyal and tight nit. Any suspicions?"

"Suspicions are only valid if there is proof to them. So far, I have seen no proof as to any of my suspicions thus they are invalid. However, to sate your curiosity, I do believe I can guess as to whom is there. It has been a while since I have seen my little cousin and his girlfriend jinchuuriki. However, that is only a guess."

While Fu and Torune kept their conversation going and planning just in case an ambush would occur or any possible pursuers, little did they know the microscopic laughter of two 'things' inside the coat pocket of Naruto.

* * *

30 Minutes later Whirlpool

After thirty minutes, all the members of the Gunryu no Arashi arrived and were all clad in their battle armor. Each member looked quite impressive and threatening. With a bow, they all welcomed their Kage.

"My elite force of dedicated Shinobi and Kunoichi. Your task to head to Konoha and retrieve my son, your leader, our friend, and our Shinobi, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. However, you are to not fight nor press any form of attack upon the Konoha walls nor its village. Trust in me for I know what is going on in the underneath of the underneath. You are to approach the Main gate, request the presence of their Hokage, and demand the return of said shinobi. Sakura, you are in charge of this mission. Here is a scroll and a video seal of what happened to Naruto. Present that to Jiraiya and he will see to it that we receive our friend back. Should Konoha resist or refuse with that, then it is with a deep regret that I inform you to get him back by any means. This is your first S-Ranked mission. Go forth and complete the mission!" Minato yelled.

Each of the members yelled a 'hai' and all darted off. Minato, Tsunade, and Hiruzen could only watch them leave with a smile on their face. Oh, they couldn't wait for the look on Jiraiya's face when they reach the front gates.

"Well, now that they are gone, who wants to go and inform the girls of what has happened?" Tsunade asked.

Both males paled at that statement. They had forgotten about Naruto's girls. Oh that was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Before Tsunade couldn't nominate any of the two males, they countered quickly with a "Thanks for agreeing to tell them Tsunade. You're the best!", and both shunshin'd the hell out of there. Tsunade could only gawk at what happened before letting her anger take over.

"Damn those bastards! I swear to god, Hiruzen, I am going to make your life hell and I know how to get back at you Minato! Lets see how long you last with MY Shizune there by your side!" She roared while shaking several buildings.

After she had calmed down, Tsunade decided it was best to just go back home and get some sleep. It was still in the dead of night ands he didn't want to wake the entire village from her overreacting.

* * *

With the Gunryu

The entire group were racing through their lands to try and make up for lost time. However, there was a slight problem. They were all still very much exhausted from the trials they went through not to long ago and they still needed their rest. After traveling for the better part of the night, Sakura quickly raised her hand and called a halt to their group.

"I understand that we are in a rush to get Naruto back, however, with our present status concerning our stamina and readiness, it will be best to rest for a couple hours. I know we really shouldn't, but at the present moment, it is the best thing to do."

Everyone understood what she was meaning and decided on the order of the guards for the evening then all went to sleep. They knew they were safe but since they were already close to their and Kumo's borders, it was best to take precautions.

As Sakura and Lee took to a tent they were going to share together, the gave each other a worried look and spoke when they entered the tent but not before Sakura put a sound dampening field jutsu around them so they can have a bit of privacy.

"Lee-kun, I don't know if I can take any violent action against Konoha. I mean, I know we no longer are part of the village and that we owe them nothing for doing what they did to Naruto but…….."

"I understand Sakura-chan. Its still our original home. We may have to fight our old sensei's and friends there and I am not looking forward to it. The power of youth of quickly being diminished if they are taking such actions to punish Naruto-kun."

"I hope he's alright. I don't know why but I got a weird feeling that something big is going to happen soon and I'm a bit worried."

"Do not fret my lovely cherry blossom. Naruto's fires of youth are far from extinguished! He will surely not give up nor entertain the idea of it. We must do the same."

"Heh, Lee, you're right. I shouldn't be worried and just stay positive. Thank you."

"Its ok Sakura-chan. Remember, I will always be there for you and help you through anything."

And so Lee and Sakura climbed into their combined sleeping bag and began to drift off. Lee decided to make her more comfortable and held her till she fell asleep with a small grin on her face.

Outside, Akuma and Haku set up their perimeter with some traps and early warning systems before they took a seat in the tree to hide their presence and get comfortable.

"So, Haku, how does it feel to be heading back to Konoha?"

"Well, I don't really feel too much for it. They truly never had my loyalty to begin with. I was always loyal to Naruto and his family. Any of his friends as well. As for Konoha in general, they did too many injustice's towards him and I never though to much about giving it my full loyalty. I only moved there since Naruto gave me and my 'Dad' a chance to settle down and stop being on the run."

"Ah, I see. So he is responsible for giving you a better life?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for him, I would not be able to stop running from hunter-nins of Kiri, not be able to have a mother like Anko or a sister, and I would be able to have a beautiful fiancée like Isaribi. He is truly a man I would follow till the ends of the earth."

"That is very good to hear. I know I haven't known Naruto or even gotten to know him yet, but I hope that I get my chance. He does seem to be a great person and a great friend."

"He is, he is. Now, lets just relax and keep our senses on high alert for the new few hours till our shift changes. Kentaro and Hiro have the next watch and I for one am sure they are going to be grumpy waking up."

Akuma nodded and went back to his own mind and try to relax while keeping his guard up.

* * *

Torune and Fuu

"We are at the Land of Fire border. We should be back in Konoha by the following afternoon at latest the evening if we keep up the pace."

"Fuu, we will rest for the evening and you will have first watch. My kikaichu are exhausted as it is and I need some rest as well. You will take watch for four hours then I will take it for four myself. Keep the Kyuubi container heavily sedated."

Fuu nodded and the ROOT ANBU members landed in a very secluded and heavily covered part of the forest. Torune dropped Naruto hard and added a few more chakra suppression seals to him just to be sure then added another dose of the highly concentrated sedative into his neck before he went to sleep.

Fuu finished the perimeter security and started his guard. Once again, a very tiny laughter that was covered by the noises of the forest erupted by something or somethings in Naruto's pocket.

* * *

Following Morning - Uzugakure

Tsunade had just come from gathering Naruto's fiancées and telling them the bad news. To say they took it badly is just wrong. They were absolutely livid! Tsunade as well as Minato and Shizune had to restrain all the girls so they didn't go back to Konoha and literally start a war just to get their future husband back.

Sure, they were in the right to do so but it was how they wanted to do it they were in the wrong. They needed to be discrete about this and right now their frame of minds are not in that mind state. Yugito was even screaming about getting her Uncle involved and have the Kumo Elite Ninja group of Master Hunters. Hinata was going to declare a blood feud with the entire leaf village while Ino and Tenten were screaming they were gonna gut whoever was responsible.

After an hour of calming them down, they all finally broke down in tears and bawling into the arms of each other and of the older adults. Tsunade finally got them to relax and stop crying and assured them that Naruto would be back soon and said that she would go and level her former village if need be to get him back for them.

Tsunade was now walking down the road with Hinata with her arm around her shoulders still comforting the girl. As soon as they arrived at the Hyuuga estate, Tsunade kissed her on her head and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my dear. I think of him as a grandson, and I would never let anything happen to any of my family………….and extended family."

Hinata looked up with puffy red eyes and smiled a gentle smile at being called family from the legendary medic sannin. She gave Tsunade a soft hug and went inside.

As Tsunade left to return to her own home, she looked at the rising sun and thinking _"You better come home brat. These girls need you."_

* * *

With Fuu and Torune.

The sun was barely rising when the two ROOT nin were already making headway to the village. They pumped chakra into their legs to make the journey quicker and they were already pretty good time. Early in the morning, they both woke up and proceeded to head to Konoha.

They passed the Border of the land of fire in two hours and now were only a couple more hours away before they reach Konoha. However, unlike before, since they are now in the land of fire, Torune didn't send as many of his kikaichu bugs out to make sure they weren't being followed. This little error costed them as they did not see the hidden shadow figure off in the distance that seemed to taking a break but caught sight of the two ROOT soldiers with someone on their shoulder.

"_Hmmm, this is rather interesting to see. There were no reports of any ANBU members out here nor out on any missions that were meant to capture anyone near this part of our borders. *Sigh* And I was on my little break too. Sooo troublesome, I better report back."_ The figure thought before slinking back into the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

Konoha Scout Post

Deep along the borders of Konoha laid several encampments and wooden houses that acted as headquarters for those on border patrol. In one of these laid Chouji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka as well as a fresh jounin on his first border patrol and two ANBU members. They were all relaxing waiting for the next shift to come and switch when Shikamaru walked in and approached the two ANBU units.

"Hey, Eagle, you don't happen to know if there were any capture and retrieval missions in this area or any areas around here would there?" Shika asked.

"You know that I cannot answer that question Nara-san. Its only ANBU priviledge."

"I know I know. Just entertain me and answer the question. Are there any missions of that sort around here. No need on what or who just a simple yes or no answer."

Eagle looked at his partner Rat and the other just shrugged then nodded. "No, there are no missions of that nature around here or in the surrounding vicinity. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm, I just caught sight of two ANBU units carrying a body off back to Konoha."

Kiba and Chouji decided that now was the right time to pick up in the conversation since its only something big whenever Shikamaru wants to know something out.

Eagle just shrugged and asked "Hmmm, well I dunno what that is about. Can you give me a description of who the culprit was? Maybe I can remember if there were any missions for anyone matching the description."

"Troublesome……….He was obviously male. Mid to Late teens, golden blonde hair, Blue muscle shirt with a red what seemed to be jounin jacket, black anbu pants, and these strange markings I have not seen on his pants and shoulder of the shirt, also he was tanned in skin color but that was it as far as I can tell."

Rat looked up and asked, "What kind of markings?"

Shikamaru grabbed a pen and paper and drew the markings. Eagle, Kiba, and Chouji as well as the new jounin didn't know whose symbol that was but Rat immediately did.

"No way. There's just no way there are any more ninja from there or coming from there." Rat mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about Rat?" Kiba asked.

"Well, that's the symbol for the Whirlpool Country and more importantly, the Uzumaki clan. But the only problem is, they were wiped out during the third ninja war by Iwa and I know for sure that there are no more ninja from there since most of them either went into hiding, died resisting or fighting, or joined smaller communities. Also, none of them had blond hair. It was always some kind of red hair."

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji immediately went on alert of hearing that. They immediately came to one conclusion, _"Naruto!"_

"Tell Nara-san, what was the color the symbol?" Rat asked.

"It was………….orange. SHIT!!!! Kiba, Chouji you're with me! Rat, Eagle, send a message fast to the Hokage! Tell him we have possible sighting of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and being carried back to Konoha but unknown ANBU members!"

Kiba and Chouji immediately grabbed their gear and followed Shika out the cabin and headed in the direction of the ROOT units. Eagle and Rat each summoned a courier and gave them both a message to give to the Hokage. The fresh jounin didn't know what was going on nor did they care. He just sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

Gunryu no Arashi.

Sakura and Lee had the last shift and it was now time to wake up everyone. The sun was rising and it was time to leave. After a quick breakfast of chakra supplements and food ration bars, they disassembled their encampment and made it look like they were never there.

They all were feeling better rested but could still feel a slight strain on their muscles as they were still sore but it was better since they had rest and didn't push themselves to the breaking point. After traveling through the border of Uzu and Kumo, they were now pushing themselves to get to Konoha faster than ever. Shortly in the early afternoon, they finally reached the Konoha border and entered undetected with their senses on high alert.

They were now in enemy territory and should they encounter a patrol, they would be in some major trouble. Quickly and quietly, Hiro hugged the back of the group and used his senses from his Bloodline to detect to see if anyone was around them at all times. It was a bit draining but it was needed. He gave them a report every twenty minutes just to be sure.

Sakura was leading the group through the fastest way to travel and the most safest. Since she and Lee covered the entire Fire country and some point, she was well versed in the terrain and where patrols normally roam. The only problem would be any returning patrols heading to Konoha.

As they traversed deeper into Fire territory, Sakura called a stop for a small break before they continue forth.

"Okay, by tomorrow morning we should atleast be at the outskirts of Konoha. Lets rest for now before we continue further."

Everyone nodded and they all grabbed a bit of food and water after going non-stop full speed for several hours. They were a bit tired but better keep rested then fall pray to exhaustion.

* * *

Shika/Kiba/Chouji.

"Guys, I know it seems to be rushed but are we completely sure its Naruto? I mean, I know all the facts are pointing to it but what if we are wrong and this was a top secret mission given by the Hokage?" Chouji asked.

They have been on the trail of the previous ANBU group for a while now and it is only by a miracle that they are leaving a slight and light scent that Akamaru can barely pick up but it was enough.

"I am completely sure. Akamaru may not have picked up Naruto's scent for a long time but he still remembers that Naruto will always smell like fox. And right now, even I can tell there have no foxes in this area for a very long time. Trust me, its Naruto." Kiba replied.

Chouji nodded while Shikamaru was in deep thought.

"_Why in kami's green earth is going on here? I know Hokage-sama would not assign something like this. And Kiba now verified that it IS Naruto. Kuso! Something is going on behind the scenes and I am not liking it. Who would want to capture Naruto……….or maybe I'm thinking of this wrong. Who has the most to gain by having Naruto as a soldier for them. One that excels in corrupting the minds of people and turning them into ruthless killing machines with no emotions. Who better to use Naruto against Konoha where he still has a lot of friends. I know none of the clan heads would do this and I already know Sasuke wouldn't do this as he has no real reason. The Hokage is just out of the question. Now that only leaves three people but two of them doesn't have the means to do it. That only leaves on person. Danzo."_

"Guys, I have a feeling that Danzo is the one behind this." Shikamaru finally announced.

"Danzo? That old ass weak elder?! C'mon Shika, you can do better than that." Kiba said before laughing.

"No, think about it. We know how Jiraiya-sama thinks of Danzo. Also, I think that Danzo had never relinquished control over the ROOT program and he may have a lot of ANBU on his side because of it. Besides, we all know and read how he trained his soldiers. He mentally and physically put them through such strenuous exercises that it is almost inhumane. He still can do it and will more than likely follow through."

Chouji and Kiba began to realize the truth in Shikamaru's words. After a long silence, Kiba finally talked.

"Guys, they changed directions! They aren't heading to Konoha anymore! Actually…………………they are heading to the east of Konoha. What the hell? There's entrance's over there." Kiba said when the group finally made a correction in their hunt.

After two more hours, it was already late afternoon to early evening when they finally arrived at the most eastern wall of Konoha. Since they were already pushing themselves hard, they arrived slightly behind the ANBU units.

The three concealed their presence to the bare minimum and watched the group of three walk right to a bush. One of the two quickly rather through a set of hand signs and the bush soon disappeared and was replaced by a pair of cellar doors. Then he ran through another set of hand signs and touched the Konoha Wall as well as the cellar doors. Several seals lit up and dissolved when the two went into the depths of the doors.

As soon as the bush reappeared, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru jumped out and proceeded to figure what was going on.

"Shika, did u memorize those handseals?" Chouji asked knowing that if Shika saw something he can memorize on the very first try if he really wanted to.

"Hai. As troublesome as it was, I got it. I know we should go for help but I think time is not on our side."

Shika quickly ran through the same hand seals that the other two units did and followed the exact same procedure. The three delved into the depths of the unknown. Shikamaru quietly uttered another Troublesome and did a shadow cloaking jutsu to conceal their presence completely as long as there is no heavy lighting.

* * *

Danzo's Root Office.

Danzo was quietly reading his reports from his intelligence officer when a knock came at the door.

"Enter."

An ANBU member walked in and kneeled in front of his commander. "Sir, Fuu and Torune have just returned from their mission. They entered through the far eastern entrance and shall be here in twenty minutes."

"Do you know if they were successful?" Danzo asked although he knew that his ROOT members always completed their mission or die trying.

"I have no knowledge of that sir. All I know is they reported in and said they have a capture."

Danzo smiled and knew who it was. He slowly cracked his good eye open and spoke again. "Go retrieve Crow. Its time we begin our operation."

Danzo watched as his ANBU unit nodded and headed out the office. In one of his rare moments, Danzo cracked a smirk on his stoic face and knew his time to finally take control of the Hokage-ship is at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Hey guys!!!!!! I'm BACK!!!!!! Soooooooooooooo sorry for making this a VERY long overdue update and I believe I should tell you guys the reason.**

**School……….School…………….and oh did I mention school? Ya, Having a English 1D class in which we always seem to be writing essays and shit on top of my Spanish class that is heavy computer dependent for homework assignments and finally work is kinda the reason for the lateness of my story.**

**So, from this point on the updates will be erratic as hell and I am truly sorry for it but I am just always drained and shit. I have TONS OF IDEAS to be used in this story but jesus christ it's a bitch to put them into words and make it follow the storyline but then again I get tired of being on a computer typing so damn much that I just cant do it.**

**Anyways, I NEED HELP GUYS!!!!!!! I am enlisting all of my fans out there for help. I seem to have troubles writing lemons. I am not a virgin if that's what you're thinking but I am more of a hands on person than detailing and typing person. As soon as I get in the mood with my girl my body takes over and my mind shuts down. When I try to type a lemon out, it always seems horrible and not worthy. So I am looking to you all for help.**

**You can email me at or send me a message in my fanfic acct. This is what I am looking for.**

**Wedding Night for Naruto and his girls.**

**Needs to have - Either one large love making scene or individual ones. Not the fuck my brains out scene but making love. After that initial step, then you can add rounds two and three to it by having him to that.**

**- Shadow Clones can be used in this.**

**- If individual, Hinata is first.**

**- Have Naruto's manhood believeable!!! Not stating he's like 12 or 13 inches. Be serious.**

**- You may have Yuri action there if you wish.**

**- Finally, Have fun with it.**

**As for now, I leave the rest to you all. Until next time!!!!**

**Choujidude**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello hello again. Welcome to another installment of Naruto: Rise to Glory. First off, thank you all for the comments as I FINALLY REACHED 300!!!! Huzzah! Now I need moar comments! Plx. Anyways, I just wanted to let yall know again my great sorrow and regret for not getting the previous chapter our sooner. I should have atleast thrown up a notice or something since its not that hard to do but I flaked and for that I truly am sorry. I still hope that I got the most awesome readers with me and support as well. Anyways, now that the mushy stuff is over, Let's begin. Oh and don't forget!!! I need those people that can write and develop good lemons to give me a message either through or my Yahoo address at Any viruses I receive will be on your ass.**

**On with the Chapter. Oh and from now on there will be no more titles on the chapter spots. Too damn lazy to think of them.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROOT HQ.

Deep within ROOT headquarters, Danzo waited for his prize to be brought forth to him. Finally, he got his hands on the Kyuubi brat and now he would have to retrain him and make him a complete blank slate for him to be able to become the perfect soldier.

As he waited in his den, Fuu and Torune were making their way towards him from deep with the hidden passage ways within Konoha. Danzo had these tunnel carved and made during the third shinobi war for his ROOT soldiers just in case of an invasion and he needed a fast escape with many dignitaries and elite shinobi. At this point, they passed another checkpoint and made a b-line towards Danzo. From where they are, it would take another five minutes before they arrived at their destination.

As they traveled the deep tunnels, many of the guards as well as the two that were carrying Naruto failed to notice three hidden shinobi inside their walls following Torune and Fuu. Or they atleast allowed them to continue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several miles away from Konoha

The Soldiers of the Storm were now in full swing as they traversed the forests of the Land of Fire. They were making good time and have not come across any resistance so far. Luckily for them, Lee and Sakura had led them through all the least traversed routes used by the ANBU and the regular Patrols so that they may get close without being caught.

It was already the late afternoon when Sakura called a stop to the group. The reason being that they finally came to see the tiny white object over the horizon that symbolized the Konoha Great White Wall. Sakura called them all together and began to explain their actions.

"Alright group, listen up. From here on out we are to head straight to the front gates. We are to expect any form of ANBU or Shinobi here on out. The goal is to demand Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze back. If they do not respond, then we all know what must happen. Lets hope that they will give us back our friend although I doubt that Jiraiya will have any knowledge of what is happening. If we do encounter any resistance, then we will not engage them unless they attack us first." Sakura ordered.

Each of the group members nodded in acceptance of their current leaders orders and rechecked their equipment. All of them popped their soldier pills to be back at max chakra capacity and they all headed towards the front gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shika and Group

Shika had been surprised to see such expansive tunnels under Konoha. He couldn't believe that this was all here and not a single Shinobi found it. However, he never let his focus off the two ROOT ANBU that was carrying his friend. He also memorized the way they came in and the detail of each tunnel they took as well as the guards that were stationed there.

Finally, Shika stopped the group as he noticed that Fuu and Torune stopped in front of a rather large door. Before Shikamaru can stop the group and get a plan into motion, all he saw next was complete darkness. A group of ROOT members had already been keeping tabs on the three as soon as they entered unannounced into their tunnels. After following them down towards their leaders room, the members finally decided to take action and knock them out. The apparent leader of the group stepped forward and applied the chakra binds on them and spoke to the others.

"Sphinx, go tell Danzo-sama that we have three new trainees. Also, tell him it's an Akamichi, a Nara, and an Inuzuka. He's been trying to get a Nara and Inuzuka into his ranks and now it seems he has both." Spoke the man with a deep gruff voice.

Said ROOT member nodded their head and disappeared to go report to their leader.

With Danzo, he felt the presence of Fuu and Torune at his door however he had not allowed them in yet. Before he spoke up, a member poofed into existence on their knees before their leader.

"Danzo-sama, I am here to report some good news for you. It seems that we had a few followers sneaking their way into our HQ. My team followed them and subdued them. It seems that you now have three more recruits and each of them come from clans. One Nara, Inuzuka, and Akamichi." Sphinx said in a subdued manner.

Danzo looked on and nodded his head. It seems today was just his lucky day. For years he had been trying to get an Inuzuka and Nara into his ranks for their abilities but each time was foiled. After a few attempts to kidnap their kids, and each of them failures, Danzo tried to recruit them from the academy. But, it was the threats of the entire Nara and Inuzuka clans as well as their allies that stopped Danzo from pursuing any other interesting candidates. Now, he had the Clan heir to the Nara, as well as the second heir to the Inuzuka in his grasp.

He already had a few Akamichi and Yamanaka in his ranks but that was risky enough. Now, he can create his own version of the Ino-Shika-Cho group in his style. After he dismissed the shinobi, he called forth Fuu and Torune. As soon as they entered, Danzo eyed the new soldier that is going to be in his grasp.

Finally, Fuu and Torune came to be infront of their leader and kneeled. They dropped Naruto on the ground and waited for their new orders.

"Fuu. Torune. Today, you have performed a very admiral feat. You have gotten the Kyuubi brat with no problems and completed your mission. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty and will be awarded properly. First however, report on your mission." Danzo said.

Torune was the one to speak up and detailed the entire mission to Danzo. He explained how they followed the Hyuuga group towards their destination, how they found a new village, detailed it to its entirety to their leader, as well as its location, and finally ending up on how they found and captured Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Hmmm, this seems a bit troubling. Are you sure you were not followed?"

"Hai Danzo-sama. I left several kikaichu bugs that served as our rear scouts and reported nothing out of the ordinary that dictated that were followed."

"Very good work you two. We will have to handle this nuisance very soon. We cannot have a new village formed as well as it contain any kind of shinobi. Tell me, have you recorded any info on any clans they may have there?"

"Hai sir. Unfortunately, it seems there are several clans living there."

Danzo seemed to perk up when he heard this. He knew that there were possibly going to be two to three clans there but once he heard several, his interest was piqued.

"Please, explain."

"Hai, from what we saw sir, there seems to be several clans there. From the name on each of the doors that we observed, there seems to be the Aburame Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Namikaze Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Kaguya Clan, Momochi Clan, and finally the Senju Clan. Each has their own compounds respectively. However, Only the Kaguya, Uzumaki, and the Senju compounds seem to be the largest of them all. They each have their own security systems it seems and we were unable to get through without setting them off."

Danzo seemed to be a little annoyed at this fact. He knew that his old rival would bring his family to wherever that damn Kyuubi-brat went so that was one clan. He hasn't seen anyone of the Momochi clan in quite some time so he figured they went with them as well. And finally, since he knew that the Yondaime was alive and left with his apparent son, he would have his own clan, so those didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that there was an Aburame branch there even though he knew of Shino Aburame leaving, as well as other clans that didn't or shouldn't even be there to begin with.

"You said Kaguya, Senju, and Uzumaki? Were you able to ascertain the numbers that were living there?"

"Not completely sir. I had some insects left behind before we left the village and they caught up to me as soon as we were leaving. It appears that there are several members living in each of the compounds. No less than 20 in each sir."

Danzo cracked his eye open with what could be considered shock for those that knew how in-control of his emotions he was. Could it be possible that these clans could still have their bloodlines as well as their secrets? What he wouldn't do if he could get his hands on a Senju child as well as a Kaguya. He would be able to breed them into his ROOT and he would have an even more elite unit than he already has.

"Fuu, Torune. Are there any of important facts you wish to detail to me?"

"Not at this time sir. There is only the fact of the slightly important details such as security for the civilians and the layout of the village sir."

Danzo nodded and raised his hand for them to rise. "You will write your report and have them to me by tomorrow. Also, when you are finished, report back to me with a squad of no less than ten of our best ROOT members. You will receive your objectives later."

Both members nodded as they were dismissed. Danzo now looked on at his new recruit and couldn't wait for the retraining to begin. He motioned his hand to have two ROOT units to completely seal off the chakra of Naruto with only the bare minimum to be used to live. After that was done, the ROOT members brought a chair in and tired Naruto down with both chains and suppression seals as a just in case. Finally, Danzo gave them an adrenaline shot to inject it Naruto so that he may come to. Right before they gave the shot, a knock came at the door.

"Ah, it seems he finally arrived. Enter." Said Danzo with a barely visible smirk on his face. As soon the new person entered, Danzo ordered him into the shadows and wait for his signal.

Danzo ordered the units to give Naruto the shot and they obeyed. Finally, after waiting for several minutes, it seemed that Naruto was coming to.

When he finally came aware of everything around him, he noticed that he had no chakra access save for the minimum. Also, he was chained down and on a steel chair. He looked around the room and noticed that it was dimly lit with several bookcases stacked with old leather bound books as well as scrolls. Finally, he looked at the occupants of the room.

"Heh, well I guess I really shouldn't be surprised to see you here Danzo-teme. I guess it really did irk you that you never got me into your ROOT program. So now what? Time to try and 'convince' me to join or kill me?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Looks like you have yet to lose that disrespectful tone with me boy. No matter. I will have you bowing to my feet before long. Then I will have the power of the Kyuubi before me and at my whim. There is nothing you can do to stop it." Danzo said neutrally.

"Ha! Like I would give in to that. I would rather die than be your lackey. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's a search party coming after me sooner or later." Naruto said smugly.

"Sorry to disappoint you brat but there will be no one coming to your rescue this time around. No one even knows where you are. I had my best units get in and out undetected. At most, people will think that you are out training or just on a mission." Danzo said smugly this time.

"Wow. You really outsmarted me this time around. I guess there is nothing I can do to defeat your intellect. You are vastly superior to me. Unless there was something I was forgetting about. Hmmmmm, what could it be? Oh! I know! We have our entire outer wall as well as some areas in the surround fields and forests covered with security seals. They let each and every clan head know what is going on if a foreign chakra source comes into the village unannounced. It also sends word to the Uzukage that we may have spies and intruders. The reason behind you not being able to see them is that they were etched in blood for the fields and the forest and they are chiseled into the wall of the gates. No one will be able to find them except for the ones who put them there." Naruto said.

Danzo seemed to be upset at this point. How could his best units overlook this completely important fact. He may need to retrain them as well but that is for a later point. If his father knew that he was missing, surely he would come looking for him and he would know exactly where to look in regards of who took him. It seemed that time was not on Danzo's side.

"No matter. We will just have to move you to one of our most secured facilities and have you watched twenty-four seven to make sure your training is going smoothly."

Both men stared at each other before Naruto smirked. "It may not matter but I still refuse to do anything you want me to. My mind is stronger than most of your cronies and there is nothing you can do that will prevent me from fighting back."

"Oh really? Well then lets see what happens when you need some incentive. Rat! Bring them in!" Danzo yelled out.

Naruto looked behind him to find four figures being dragged in. His voice was caught in his throat and couldn't speak. How dare this man do this! _"Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru. I'm sorry you guys had to be dragged into this."_

"Well, what say you now? Are you still planning to resist me?" Danzo said with a victorious smirk on his face.

"You play very dirty Danzo. How can you do something so low that you have to involve my friends with you schemes? *Sigh* Fine, I will do it but only if you set them free."

Danzo nodded slightly to show he was willing to deal but he would not keep his word. Unlike most ninja that deal, Danzo is not one to uphold his end of the bargain. He lifted his hand in an odd gesture and soon each of the four figures were dragged outside and thrown against the wall. Each of the ROOT members then stood by and waited for orders acting as guards.

"So, since that is out of the way, you plan on keeping him in the shadows all day Danzo or are you planning to let him reveal himself."

Danzo was a little surprised to see that Naruto caught the person in the room so easily. But then again, he was trained by a Sannin so his stealth detecting skills should be rather high. No sooner than he said that Danzo nodded his head and out came a ROOT member that had the Crow mask on. Naruto knew who it was but decided to let him introduce himself.

"Hn. Seems like you once again fall to those that are superior to yourself dobe. You need to have a harder heart if you are going to survive in this world." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he took off his mask.

"So, it seems you allied yourself with this bastard eh teme? Not really surprised. However, what I am surprised is that Orochimaru has yet to take you off to his lair and had his way with you? But then again, you are older now so I guess that snake pedo doesn't want a big boy anymore." Naruto said sarcastically with a small smirk on his face.

Sasuke started to glare at him almost wanting to strike him. However, he held back since this is probably was he wanted and he was not going to give in. "Hn. Whatever dobe. I would be with Orochimaru training and getting stronger to kill my brother for what he did to me if it wasn't for Danzo. He approached me with a deal. He would give me better personal training than Orochimaru can ever do, he would get me into ANBU, and would give me anything I needed to kill my brother. In return, he only asked I stay loyal to him, not Konoha, and have his ROOT seal put on me. I figured it was a good deal so I accepted."

Naruto was now wondering what was going on in Sasuke's head. Sure, he didn't like him, but he never hated him. He just wished he would stop be so damn stubborn, hard-headed, and power hungry. Should that happen, then he would be an okay guy. He wouldn't be a friend of his but he would be atleast an acquaintance. However, this was quite odd for even Sasuke. After a certain talk about what happened during the Uchiha Massacre with Hiruzen and the possibility of the remnants of the Uchiha clan coming over to New Whirlpool if Sasuke goes apeshit, he was now wondering why Sasuke would even side with Danzo in the first place. By the looks of things, it seems that Danzo either didn't tell him or he told him a completely fabricated lie. Naruto hoped it was the first and if it was then he had a trump card that can be used.

"So, teme, tell me. How long have you been under this old crones thumb now?"

Sasuke glares at Naruto for being disrespectful at the moment but didn't let it get to him. "I've been under Danzo-sama's tutelage for three years now. Why do you ask dobe? Jealous?"

Naruto laughs at this point while Danzo was wondering why. Why is Naruto asking these ridiculous questions. He must have some sort of plan to get under Sasuke's skin. For now, he will let it proceed to see where it goes.

"Why the hell would I be jealous? I went on a training trip with a Sannin that trained a Hokage and a Hokage that happens to be my father! There is no reason for me to be remotely jealous. Hell, I'd figure you'd be jealous."

Sasuke was now fuming! He knew of the fact that Naruto was on a training trip with a Sannin but he had no idea that the Fourth was with them training him as well! Why did he even both with the dobe anyway! Couldn't anyone see that if anyone was in need of hard and substantially successful training it was Sasuke? However, what was bothering him more was the fact that Danzo had hid this from him. He knew that the Yondaime was alive after the council meeting when Jiraiya took office but that was it. He began wondering if there was anything else he was hiding but decided to question it later.

"Hn. It seems that even with all that training you did you still seemed to get caught. It appears that you truly are a dobe after all. So I guess you can say im not jealous at all. I am still probably your superior anyway."

"Ah, the old Uchiha Superiority Complex. How I missed it. Anyways, I am still wondering why you are even with this old crone. What has he told you?"

Danzo now could see where this was going. However, it could just be a ruse. There's no way that Hiruzen nor would the other councilors that were involved with the Uchiha Massacre go on and tell anyone under penalty of death.

"What do you mean dobe? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you do know that Danzo was head of the ANBU for a while. Also, he was a somewhat advisor on many subjects concerning the village security level. Both outside…………….and in." Naruto smiled as he saw that he was getting a rise out of Danzo.

Danzo on the other hand now just confirmed that Naruto knows something that he shouldn't. He had to think quick before anything dangerous can get out.

"So? I know all that dobe. Get to the point!"

"Well, you do know he knows something about the Uchiha Incidi-uuuuurgh!!!!!!" Naruto tried to explain before Danzo flew across the room with a knee to his stomach completely taking the breathe out of him.

"Well, I believe that is enough impudence out of you today. Crow, take these two shinobi and toss this brat into the cell."

However, Sasuke just stood there shocked as hell. Did Naruto just say what he thought he just said. Before the ROOT members could even grab Naruto, Sasuke unsheathed his ninja-to on his back and slit the throats of the two ROOT members.

"Dobe………you're walking a very thin line right now. What do you mean that Danzo-sama knows something about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi?" Sasuke said in very low but highly aggressive voice.

"Sasuke! Don't ask questions that are beyond your rank! Fall back into line or you will be retrained!" Danzo roared from behind his desk he just got settled back in.

"Heh, it seems you didn't tell him shit. Sasuke, I talked with the Sandaime about the possibility of the Uchiha moving to our new home should you ever fall into such a disgrace that the Uchiha would be frowned upon and we would accept them no matter what. He told me the truth about that night."

Danzo was now fuming. This boy was about to reveal one of Konoha's darkest secrets to the Uchiha that had set out to be an avenger. He had to stop this quick before it got out of hand but it was too late.

"Heh. It was Danzo and the advisors that forced Itachi to Massacre your clan members! They threatened that if he didn't do it, then Danzo would send every available ANBU unit in and kill each member of the clan including you and your brother!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was now completely taken back at this comment.

Naruto then began to quickly explain all that happened that night to Sasuke as Danzo was yelling to get Sasuke to not pay attention. Naruto told him the planned coup de tat on the Sandaime, how the Uchiha were going to take control over all of Konoha, how his brother was a spy on the inside of the clan, and how his brother told them he was only going to kill the members of the clan that were involved with the coup.

Sasuke was now flabbergasted. All this information was kept from him. He had been living a complete and udder lie! His brother saved him and all he could do was hate him and kill him for what he did! Sasuke's emotions were all over the place and no one knew what was going to happen. Danzo however quickly ran through some hand signs and yelled "Restrict!"

Sasuke was now covered in seals all over his body. Apparently, this was one of the ROOT's security seals just in case that a member wished to rebel and try and kill Danzo.

"Well, boy, it seems you revealed a bit too much information. I don't know how you got Hiruzen to tell you all that but it is now irrelevant. I will have Sasuke's mind wiped from hearing all that was said and then you are going to be next."

However, Danzo saw Naruto and wasn't expecting this reaction. He was laughing almost to the point he was crying. Danzo was truly surprised at this point.

"Oh my god!!!! *pant* you reall y crack me *pant* up. Anyways, now what are you planning to do? Take over my mind, breed me to get some sort of super shinobi, and take over the Village and become Hokage?"

Danzo sneered at the boy as he was mocking him. "Boy, although that is a crude estimation, however seeing as you are nowhere near going to be able to escape, yes. That is exactly the plan."

"Wow, you really take the cake for villains. Anyways, I guess it's time to stop playing games."

Danzo was now a bit taken back by this. What did he mean stop playing games? All of a sudden, two small objects jumped out of the coat of Naruto and fell to the floor. Danzo looked with his guard up waiting for anything. However, was not ready for what he saw. The 'Naruto' that sat in the chair completely disappeared and the two objects on the floor burst into smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Danzo stood on guard raising his chakra level very rapidly as he saw what was going on. There in front of him was Naruto and a red haired man that stood about the same level as Naruto with a Full White Battle outfit and a small goatee on his face. To say the least, these two looked very intimidating. Both men had weapons on their backs and seemed ready for battle.

Danzo stood back and assessed the situation. He needed back up to atleast prepare himself for a major fight. So, slowly, he tapped his cane on the ground in a two-one-three sequence while Naruto and the strange man stood as if waiting. After fifteen seconds, twenty ROOT members appeared in the room infront of Danzo.

"So, it seems that you wish to fight. No matter. You or that pest will not get past my men." Danzo said with a superior tone.

"Danzo, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. Please, allow me to introduce you to my final sensei, Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Now things were looking ugly. Danzo couldn't believe what he heard and was about to call Naruto out but soon a cloak began to form on the strange mans body and out from the back popped out five tails. Before Naruto and Kyuu could prepare themselves, the twenty Anbu were on them.

Danzo ducked out the back after hitting a switch that alerted all available ROOT members to head to his office for an emergency.

As for Naruto and Kyuubi, they were battling each ROOT nin viciously. They were throwing everything they can at the two and then some but they were able to handle themselves. Before long, Naruto busted out his Bo-staff and channeled Chakra into it. He sliced the throat of an unfortunate ROOT nin before jumping back. He made four Kage Bunshins and yelled at each of them.

"You guys are to get Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Akamaru and bring them closer to us. We can protect them from this room and afterwards we can leave them in here while we clear things up!"

Each of the clones nodded and went to grab the three hostages. Naruto had to protect them or else Danzo would use them against him and he couldn't help but not give in to his will should that happen.

"Katon: Kaen Heki Gan no Jutsu _(Flame Burst Sphere)_!" A large sphere of fire was launched at two ROOT members by Kyuubi. The first one was fairly fast and avoided it however the second was hit dead on. However, there was a secondary effect to this jutsu. As soon as it impacted the ANBU's chest, it exploded and sent flame waves in several directions. Naruto knew what was going to happen so he jumped pretty far back away from the impact however, several of the ROOT nin were hit by the fire and was on the ground screaming.

Kyuubi was holding the dragon seal and keeping the fire intact so that it didn't weak or disappear. It had quite the opposite effect as it seemed to get stronger and hotter. The temperature of the room was increasing from the heat. After a few minutes and a couple attempts to get him to disrupt the technique from others but was stopped by Naruto, fifteen of the root nin lay dead. The other five were not looking too good as they had several cuts on their bodies and you can see that they were drenched with sweat. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other and nodded. They both began to run through hand signs.

Naruto was first as he yelled, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Kyuubi took the next step and yelled "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Soon there were what seemed to be an infinite number of mini fireballs only to be amped up by the wind screeching at each of the ROOT nin. Since there were so many, each of the members were struck several times. When they hit the floor, both of them released the technique and quickly rushed over and slit each of their throats.

"Well, that was entertaining." Naruto said breathing slightly heavily.

"C'mon kid, you can't tell me you're winded after all that!" Kyuubi said jokingly.

"Look you damn wily fox, I don't have the restoring capabilities such as you alright? Remember it was only a few days ago that we had our extremely intense match. Also, I had to hold that henge ALL the way here from Uzu. Now we just fought here and I am slightly tired so give me a break!"

Kyuubi just looked on and just laughed. "Fine, fine. Look, you get those three situated then I will transfer some of my chakra to you alright?"

Naruto nodded and proceeded to make each of his friends comfortable. He also laid down a few blood security seals around them that will allow them to leave but no one enter. It was one of the very, very few blood protection seals he knew but it was worth it.

After getting them situated, he walked over and sat in front of Kyuubi while he began to get some chakra xfered into his system. Finally after several minutes, Naruto's healing began to kick into overdrive and he was beginning to feel a hell of a lot better.

Both of them then stood up and peaked outside the room. Seeing no one there, they secured the room and left to finish the job that Naruto wanted to do. No longer will Danzo kidnap kids and turn them into mindless drones. No longer will he be able to corrupt the minds of the council to do his bidding. And finally, no longer destroying the family of clans because he doesn't want to talk things out.

After searching several empty rooms for twenty minutes, they approached two very large doors.

"Hmmm, kid, I feel a lot of chakra signatures in there. And it seems Danzo is in there as well. How do you want to handle it?"

"Heh, well, seeing as I'm back in Konoha, lets do things the only way I know how. Just jump in there and improvise!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face that seemed to be contagious as Kyuubi started to grin as well.

"You are going to use him this time around?"

"Ya. Don't worry Kyuu-sensei. I and he have a complete understanding and he was actually more than willing to participate in this personally."

Kyuubi was shocked to hear this. "Well, let's get this party started!" Naruto yelled and kicked the door so hard that it was sent off its hinges and flying into the room. Once the dust cleared, Naruto saw Danzo in the back of the room in his full battle gear with his cane in front of him. He also seemed to have some kind of contraption on his arm but he didn't know what it was. Next to him however was Sasuke that seemed to be in a rage never before seen but couldn't do anything since the seals were still active. And finally in front of him, stood more than one hundred ROOT nin and they were all ready to go. The room however seemed more like a coliseum but was only twenty feet high but was enormous all the way around.

"Today, you will fall and keep on your knees brat! And you Kyuubi, you will bow to my power after this fight and I will control you for as long as I wish!" Danzo yelled still infuriated that the two men got the jump on him. "However, first, satisfy my curiosity and tell me how you were able to switch with that 'clone' in the room."

"Ha, well that was easy. That was no clone in there but a chakra construct that Kyuubi-sensei taught me. However, I switched with it way back in my village when I felt I was being trailed. After that, it was only holding that henge until I got everything I wanted."

"Hmph. It does not matter. I will make you teach me all you know and I will be the greatest Hokage to ever live in this village and from there I will control this village with an ironfist!"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and both of them nodded. "Well, it seems that me and Naruto are at a disadvantage in numbers. Lets get some help! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kyuubi yelled.

As soon as his hand hit the ground, a decent sized smoke cloud formed. As soon as it disappeared there standing was two foxes in full Shinobi Battle gear with a sword on each of their backs and three tails waving in the back.

"Let me introduce you to some of the Fox realm guardians!" Kyuubi roared.

"It does not matter what you summon! We still have the advantage in numbers and my Shinobi are more powerful than those pitiful summonses!" Danzo yelled.

"Then how about you let me show you a little friend that would love to have a reunion with you!" Naruto yelled and started signing very fast and roared out his summoning.

Instead of a small or medium puff of smoke, there was a very thick and large smoke. When it started to clear, Danzo looked on in horror.

"N-n-no!!!!! That's no possible! We made sure we killed all those assassins from that damn clan and destroyed the contract for them!" Danzo said a little bit terrified at what he was seeing.

"Apparently you were mistaken Danzo-teme. We did not lose our original contract. What you destroyed was a old copy. The Hanya clan was only dispersed. The main holder of the contract was one of the small groups you didn't kill. He then met up with my new summoner and let him sign and give him the contract." Said a voice in the smoke that sounded awfully gruff and intimidating.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Chieftain of the Bear Tribe! Ursius!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Notes**

**Well, there you have it yall. Another update come and gone and next chapter we get to see Naruto's final Summons!!! That's right, he now holds the contract to the Bears. I haven't seen enough people fanfics that has any kind of bear summons. I mean seriously! Bears would be able to fucking people up like no other and have monstrous strength and stamina. Perfect for melee attacks!**

**Also, I am sorry to tell you but if you cant tell already, I am planning on redeeming Sasuke somewhat. He will still be arrongant prick but he will change a bit for the better.**

**Now, I need to send a shout out to two stories that are incredible and you all should read them.**

**Two Halves and Twice Shy by J R DeLoux.**

**Two halves was done by a Author called Dame Wren's Ghost and Twice shy was her sequel but she gave up and JR is doing a great job with it.**

**Finally, I don't know when I will be able to post another update since school is picking up again so ya. Till next time yalls!!! Oh and don't forget I got some pics on my profile that shows what Naruto looks like without his cloak and then one of his cloak and also a pick of what Kyuubi looks like in his human form as well as some tails in the back ground. Also there is a pick of what Ursius looks like.**

**Later!!! CD**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello world and welcome to another fascinating chapter of Naruto RTG. Sorry for the long delays between chapters. Im thinking of a challenge im going to throw in my profile since I rarely see or if at all seen this fic even attempted and I will further the details at a later date. Until now, lets get on with the show. More notes at end of chappy.**_

XXXXX

Anbu Root Grand Hall

"Danzo-teme, it has been a long time coming to get my revenge on you. Your Root soldiers did a mighty blow on my clansmen in Wood Country all those years ago and for what? We would not reveal our secrets nor hand over the summon scrolls? You are a demented old man that only rivals in the pettiness of your character." Ursius bellowed out.

Danzo was not one to show emotions. He had learned to control them since he believed that emotions are not needed to become a perfect soldier. They only needed to follow through with missions, handle all orders, and above all else be completely loyal to him. However, at this moment, if one were to look closely enough, you would see Danzo was quite scared at the stiffness of his posture, the sweat on his brow, and the now normal opening of his eye.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind Danzo, I believe we have a score to settle. If you would please hand over your head and dismiss your Root nin, we would be gladly on our way." Naruto said in an all too calm fashion as if somehow believing that he would do such a thing.

"Your cockiness will be your undoing boy. If you still cannot count, I have the numbers here as well as the superior fighters. You only have a powered-down Fox, some weak fox summons, and a Boss summon that seems to have weakened over the years. Face it. You are out matched." Danzo said reassuring himself.

"Well, I didn't expect you to give up so easily. However, I prefer it this way. Atleast now Konoha will be rid of a nasty tick on its undersides that kept draining its lifeblood. Prepare to die Danzo." Naruto said as Ursius, Kyuubi, and the two Fox Soldiers prepared themselves for conflict.

"So be it. Attack!"

XXXXX

Outside of Konoha.

The Gunryu no Arashi finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. Outside, the two guards quickly perked up at the sudden arrival of the team and were very confused. They quickly pulled out their kunai and prepared for battle since they seen each one of them had their weapons at the ready.

"Konoha ninjas! We demand to speak with your Hokage! He has some explaining to do about an abduction of one of our comrades and happens to be the leader of our group! Failure to comply will be met with a more physical approach which we wish to not defer to!" Sakura said behind her mask as acting leader of the group.

Izumo and Kotetsu, who had been stationed as the gate guards for the day, were scared as hell. They can feel the power radiating from the individuals standing in front of them. However, they were confused as to why the Hokage would want to kidnap someone from another village. That in itself would hurt Konoha's reputation and would cause great grief from other countries.

"Fine. But be warned, should you attempt any violent action towards the leaf, you will be destroyed where you stand." Kotetsu said trying to act brave. He waved down the two hidden ANBU units nearby and had one of them go get the Hokage.

Finally, after waiting twenty minutes, the Hokage finally arrived but he was not alone. Surrounding him was his three personal ANBU units. Behind him however is what caused a few of the members of the Gunryu to relax and smile. It could be seen if they were not wearing their masks. Standing behind the Hokage was Maito Guy, legendary green beast of Konoha, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and finally Choza Akamichi. Certainly, the Hokage came prepared.

"I am the Godaime of Konoha, the Toad Sennin, Jiraiya no Dentetsu. Why have you come up our territory and allege myself of kindap. Speak quickly and we may just forget this incident ever happened." Jiraiya said before finally getting a closer look at the emblems on their uniforms.

They were the emblems of Whirlpool.

Everyone else noticed this and were wondering what was going on. Whirlpool should have been destroyed during the last great shinobi war yet here are several ninjas that are sporting the emblem as if it was still up. Jiraiya knew better than them all but kept quiet. He had an image to keep.

"Hokage-sama, a few days ago, several of YOUR Anbu units snuck into our village and kidnapped one of our own. He is the leader of our group and son of our leader. If you do not return Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze within three hours, we will be forced to take physical action to rescue him. Should you return him in that time frame, we will no pursue any action although our leader may." Sakura said.

Now it was Jiraiya's turn to be thoroughly pissed. He knew no one should have known about the location of New Whirlpool but apparently someone did and has captured Naruto. The only reasonable person to do this was Danzo. And he has been missing as of late. He began to look at each of the members of the Gunryu no Arashi and was impressed at what he saw.

"We will do our best to return him but I have no clue as to the kidnapping of one of your own. Please forgive me. It seems that we have someone within our own walls that likes to take the law and privileges into his own hands. You have my guarantee that he will be returned. But if you may, can I have the names of each of you and the name of your group?"

Jiraiya only wanted to know this since he wanted to get the word out quickly about this group and the names of each member if only to help the reputation of Whirlpool and their elite squad of ninjas.

"We will not give you our actual names, however, we will give you our 'given' names and the name of our group. We are the Gunryu no Arashi. Elite of the Elite of our village. As who I am, I am second in command of our group. Code name Blossom." Sakura said with a bow.

"The name given to me was Brute." Lee said walking up next.

"Bone." Kentaro said.

"Ice." Haku replied with a formal bow.

"Forest." Hiro said quite firm.

"And finally I am called Bolt." Akuma said.

After the introductions were done, Sakura told them that they would wait outside the gates for their leader. Hopefully, in Jiraiya's mind as he was thinking, they would be able to find Naruto. If the power radiating from these 6 are anything to go off of, Konoha would be a hell of a battleground if they followed through with their threat.

XXXXX

ROOT HQ outside of the coliseum

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba were all sitting out side Danzo's office being guarded by Naruto's clones. Finally, after several minutes, it appeared that Shikamaru would be the first one to wake up.

"Urgh. Damn, what hit me so hard? And where the hell are we?" he said as he was beginning to wake up.

"Well lazy bones, it seems that you followed a recent capturee which was me inside Root HQ. I must say, this is one of the most troublesome things you could of done. Its actually kinda surprising tos ee you do something like this." the apparent head clone stated as the other two were watching the corners.

"N-Naruto! It is you. You troublesome bastard, what the hell is going on man?"

"Well, it seems I was captured from my new…..home. I can't say where it is yet but in due time you will hear about it. Anyways, it seems that some old advisor couldn't keep his mind on me becoming his perfect weapon. Well it seems that it backfired."

"How the hell did they catch us though? I know for certain that my shadow cloaking technique is damn near impossible to detect unless within…..the…..vicinity… that troublesome advisor."

"What do ya mean? Ya think some of his units could have been your clansmen?"

"Maybe. At the least one of them were but I know how troublesome it is if one of our own gets abducted. Must of happened a while ago. Anyways, we need to wake up Chouji and Kiba so that we can figure aplan of action. Oh…..wait a minute, wheres all the troublesome guards at?"

"Hehe…well…."

"Sigh. You're a clone aren't you?"

"You nailed it."

"And you're already taking care of things right?"

"Yup."

"You know how damn troublesome you are?"

"I hear it from the girls all the time."

As Naruto began to tend to waking up Chouji and Kiba, Shikamaru started to take into account where he was and what lied within the room. To his surprise, he was inside Danzo's personal office. Calling over the clone, he started asking if he can create some storage seals on the fly which he responded only a few since his own chakra was limited.

"Good, I will look through all this troublesome work and figure out whats the most important of documents and have you seal them then we can hand it over to the Hokage and clear this whole mess up."

The clone nodded and did as Shikamaru instructed. After about twenty minutes, Chouji and Kiba finally woke up and was given the run down of what was going on by Shikamaru and the clone.

"Well, why are we standing here? Lets go help the baka out and get him the hell outta here!" Kiba said a bit too excitedly.

"Actually, I second him. Lets save our former comrade. You in Shika?"

"As troublesome as it sounds and is, I see that you guys are dead set in this so….."

"Guys, don't interfere." The clone said in all seriousness.

The jounin and two chuunin looked at him quizzically and wondered why he wouldn't want them to interfere. And of course, it was Kiba who spoke up first.

"What the hell do you mean to not interfere! We risk our necks to get in here and try to save you only for you to tell us not interfere in the fight? Are you insane? I don't care what you say I am going to help!"

"Don't Kiba. As your friend, I tell you with all certainty that I am a lot stronger than before. And these ROOT nin are all over the place and more than likely they are stronger than you. Also, you are at a disadvantage without Akamaru. Trust me, if you guys jump in now it will only cause problems. Boss can handle it. The best thing to do now is to escape from here with all the information in those scrolls that are sealed and get them to the Hokage." the clone said with sincere and hope that his friend would listen.

"Kiba, I have to agree with Naruto. I believe in his strength and his ability to handle difficult situations. Lets help Shika and get this info to the Hokage. Then maybe we can get him to send some back-up here to help retrieve Naruto."

Kiba grumbled but admittedly agreed with the assessment. He helped Shikamaru with all the info and anything else they can carry our that seemed to be valuable. Within several minutes, they all packed and prepared to leave.

As they stepped out the hall and into the blackness, Shikamaru covered them in his Shadow Cloak technique again and hoped there were no Nara in the vicinity. As they were about to leave, they felt what seemed to be a small tremor. All 6 of them (Kiba/Chouji/Shikamaru/3 Naruto clones) looked back and wondered what the hell caused it before taking off into the darkness to freedom.

XXXXX

Battle Royale Room

Mayhem. That was what the room could be called right now. Everyone were fighting to the deaths with both sides taking losses. Blood, body parts, weapons, scorch marks, ice patches, scratches in the walls, and a musty smell that would put Kiba to shame littered the room.

As soon as the fight started, it was pretty much an all out brawl. After the group sectioned off areas to each other, it seemed that Kyuubi and Naruto were the only ones to be able to stick together, but that didn't make things any easier. Even with them having the superior strength, they just didn't have the numbers. With Shadow clones they could but Naruto needed to save as much chakra as possible since he had held the Chakra construct for so long, summoned Ursius, and still haven't had a full days rest to recover from the testing time.

Ursius himself seemed to be the most well off. He had is massive war hammer out and had taken to defense since he knew how Danzo's ninja operated. They would surely have some type of poison or seal that would send him packing so he just kept to the defensive until he countered their attacks and ended their lives.

However, the two Kitsune warriors were the ones that were the worst off. Although they were well seasoned, they couldn't use their massive techniques being confined to such an area with all their allies nearby. They killed a good portion of their attackers none the less but unfortunately were wounded one too many times and were sent back to their home.

Danzo looked on with utter displeasure at his troops being slaughtered and not overwhelming their opponents like he had predicted. It would seem he would have to get his hands dirty if this were to be kept up.

"Fuu, Torune, join the battle and weaken them as much as you can. We already sustained many losses and I wish to preserve what troops I have left. Go now!" Danzo ordered and his two bodyguards jumped into the fray. Danzo on the other hand began to unbuckle his contraption on his arm.

Danzo quickly began to unseal the locks on his mechanical device while trying to be discrete. He didn't want to take the chance of Naruto seeing him doing something so rapidly and have him interrupt the careful procedure he was following. As it would seem, Fuu was charging towards the Kyuubi in hybrid form while Torune was going after Naruto. It would seem they were doing their jobs in buying him time and keeping them distracted.

Sasuke however was well aware of what was going on. He saw Danzo trying to be discrete and was wondering what he was doing. Sasuke, after being told the entire truth, was livid at how the three elders wanted and proceeded to bully the Sandaime into executing the entire Uchiha Clan. He knew that the Hokage didn't have to give into the elders but he also believed that the Hokage lost the will to fight most subjects. He was an old man and understood that his will must have been extremely low. He couldn't blame the old man for his clans destruction since he was told that the old man fought for diplomatic solutions. But, he also knew his father and how set the clan was as well how stubborn they were.

However, at the present time, he was trying to figure out what was going on. He was shocked to see that Danzo had himself a Sharingan eye implanted into his right eye, the opposite of his own Kakashi-sensei. What was more alarming was that even though he couldn't see tenketsu points or a refine chakra pathway like the byakugan, he can still see them but it a rugged view and what he saw disturbed him. There was much too much chakra in his arm that was supposedly disabled.

After a few minutes, the contraption finally dropped and what Sasuke saw was truly disturbing and sick. Sasuke felt a new surge of rage run through his entire body.

XXXXX

With Naruto

Naruto was decisively defending off four close combat ROOT nin while two others were providing support. These units seemed to be using their teamwork to keep Naruto on the defensive. Naruto quickly ducked under one of their kicks to his head only to roll to the side before a sword came down to his side. After jumping back to get some room, Naruto decided he needed a bit of help.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He roared as ten Shadow Clones popped into existence to offer assistance. They quickly took to pairs and attacked each of the ROOT members with 1 clone each attacking the ones at range.

Naruto jumped back to keep a little breathing room there all the while keeping vigilant about what Danzo was doing. He saw his two body guards sticking by his side but suddenly they joined the battle. It would seem the one with the black mask would come to him while the blonde haired ROOT member would head to the Kyuubi.

It would seem that he would be needing a bit more help seeing that his clones were losing ground and some of them popped out of existence. He quickly summoned 20 more to overwhelm the other units and to deal with any others that would interfere. As soon as he dispersed the clones to their targets, he quickly ducked out the way as a kunai aiming for his neck was thrusted in by the new comer.

"Heh, well it seems that Danzo's personal dog is entering the fray."

"You should not speak of Danzo-sama that way. You are a curse upon our village and once you are taken care of, the Kyuubi will be under his control and we will finally take this village's government for the greater good."

"Heh. It seems that you all have a hefty goal there. However, there is a slight problem in that goal. I need to be eliminated and I don't see that happening."

Torune just looked at Naruto with his calculating eyes and quickly vanished. Naruto was a bit surprised at his speed but brought is staff to block the onslaught of kunai thrusts that Torune was giving. After another thrust, Naruto jumped back and began running through seals.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yoroi!" Soon a great gust was felt all around Naruto as his wind armor took effect from his body to his weapon. Naruto then charged forward and swung his staff as a blade was formed completely of wind chakra at the end of the staff aiming at neck of Torune.

Before any contact could be made, a swarm of black came and blocked the staff. It quickly ate away at the blade and soon the chakra was completely gone. Torune's bugs then charged forward trying to latch onto Naruto to drain him as well as infect him with a deadly virus. Naruto jumped back and ran through some hand seals again.

"Katon: Fire Grenades" He formed several round fire balls and began to 'throw' them at each of the swarms of insects. Each part began to burn and fall to the ground as they were being burned to death. Soon, Torune called back his hive before losing any more. He then tossed off his jacket only for Naruto to see his entire upper body was covered in complete black and seemed to be moving.

Naruto sensed this was another one of his hives and chose to attack at a distance. However, Torune had another idea. Torune withdrew his ninjato and charged forward. Naruto began running through more seals to hopefully get him to back off.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Torune was undeterred and had his swarm take the brunt of the attack only for him to charge forward. Naruto kept his wind armor active to make sure no bugs could get on his body. Torune thrusted at his chest with the sword but was blocked by the staff. Naruto tried to counter however he felt a creeping sensation on his arm and began to realize that Torune's hive was slowly getting on to him everytime they were close. Naruto quickly accessed his Kyuubi chakra and quickly killed the insects on his skin before any significant damage could be done.

As soon as Torune saw that his hive was ineffective due to the influence of the demonic chakra, he pulled back the rest of his hive before he can sustain any more losses. However, as soon as he started this, Naruto ran through more hand signs, "Katon: Fire Grenades!"

Naruto quickly spat out more of his mini fire bombs and tried to press his advantage on Torune. Before he can get close enough to latch on and plant some nanobugs on Naruto, Torune has to jump back to prevent the fire from catching on any of his clothing. Seeing that Naruto was planning to keep at a distance, Torune decided a little change in pace was necessary.

Naruto wondered what was going on as he saw Torune no longer pressing his attack. _"Hmmmm, he must be changing tactics. Gotta keep my game up and not get caught by those bugs."_ Naruto thought.

After a small reprieve, Torune signaled for 3 more Root soldiers to attack and so they did and try to keep Naruto distracted. Naruto ducked and backflipped back from two strikes aimed at his legs and gut and dodged each. However, as soon as he landed back, the third Root member, whom was on his blindside, caught him with a kick to the back and launched him forward. The other two members quickly jumped in while Naruto was uneven and couldn't dodge correctly and launched two shots at him. Both caught Naruto in the chest and chin. He was sent back only to be caught in the bear hug of Torune.

Torune quickly kawarimi'id with a dead Root soldier to get in the blindside of Naruto and hoped that he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to get out of his precarious situation. It seemed that he was right.

As Naruto was being squeezed, he felt the nanobugs creep onto his screen. He tried to muscle his way out only to find that Torune seemed to have quite a strong grip. Torune brought his head in to Naruto's head and whispered, "It seems that you were not as strong as you boasted to be. My poison insects are injecting you with a special neurotoxin that not even you can heal your way out of. Logic dictates that you give up and let what fate has dealt to you."

Naruto quickly felt his body tingling and begin to ache in pain as he felt the poison slip into his body. However, he was happy at this situation. Since he was so close to Torune and that his insects were running through his body and onto Naruto's, that gave Naruto an excellent idea. Naruto begins to try and channel his demonic chakra through his body. He seems to have that control still and lets the demonic chakra overflow his pathways and let it neutralize the neurotoxin before any damage can be truly done. He then channels his chakra through the nanobugs and into Torune.

Torune begins to sweat and pant. He then feels a extreme pain as his hive begins to buzz extremely loudly as if in severe pain. "What have you done to me boy!"

"Heh, I wondered if there was any kind of chakra link between your bugs and throughout your body. It seems my gamble was correct. What you feel is my demonic chakra entering you body. It will soon begin to collapse in on itself and destroy itself as you are not used to have that kind of chakra in your body." Naruto explained as he got loose of the grip and watched as Torune dropped to the ground and screamed in agony.

After a few minutes, the crying and screaming stopped as Naruto withdrew his own demonic chakra back into his body. He then knelt over Torune's body and felt for a pulse only to jump back as Torune began to cough. Naruto slowly approached him and knelt down once again as he thought he saw Torune's eyes slowly open and watched his haggard breathe go up and down.

Naruto felt pity for this man as he did for all the soldiers of Danzo. He could only think what kind of shinobi they could have been if they had only been trained by real Ninja instructors instead of a sadistic and militaristic old man. Naruto then thought of a brilliant idea. If it works, then maybe….just maybe….

"Why didn't you kill me boy? You are the victor this fight and you should finish me off. I am no longer a worthy tool to be used by Danzo-sama."

"Truly, I should kill you. However, I think I need to ask you some questions. Speak logically if you can please as I know all Aburame are atleast logical. Now, tell me, why do you serve Danzo?"

"I serve him to further his dream of a better Konoha. I do everything in my power to make sure anything that needs to be done gets done. No matter the task or difficulty. I serve him because he is a great man and deserves the title of Hokage."

"What is your ambition?"

"My ambition is the same as why I serve him. They are one in the same."

"*sigh* What I mean is what is YOUR ambition or dream. Not Danzo-teme's but yours."

"Do not speak of him that way." He tried to growl but failed. "And I have no dreams of my own."

"That is a lie and we both know it. Now tell the truth, what is your dream. Truly you seen what Danzo has been doing and that is never for the betterment of Konoha but for his own personal glory."

"I do not understand."

"Okay, answer me this, whoops be right back." Naruto said as two more Root soldiers jumped at him from the sides to try and catch him unprepared but for that to fail.

Naruto jumped back and decided he wouldn't play around with this and used his superior speed and got behind both ninjas and thrusted his wind-tipped Bo staff into one of the members then quickly brought out a kunai and stabbed it into the skull of the other.

Naruto then rushed back as he saw no more members attacking him at the moment and decided to push a little harder for his plan.

"Now, before we got interrupted, I was asking you. Do you believe that everything you do is for the betterment of Konoha?"

"Yes. Everything Danzo has me do is for Konoha."

"And everything that Danzo does is for Konoha and not his personal gain."

"Logically."

"And yet Danzo wishes to dispose of the current Hokage and take his seat."

"…."

"Is that for the betterment of Konoha?"

"I do not believe he wishes for that."

"Oh, but he does, and now he wishes to have complete control of the Kyuubi and use it as his personal weapon."

"But he does so for the security of Konoha to keep enemies away."

"That is partly true, but he also wishes to use it as a weapon to strike at countries that are helpless and have them under his control. Next it would be the elemental nations and then the world if possible. Now is that for the betterment of Konoha?"

"…."

"Torune, do you truly wish to serve a man that has those kind of ambitions. He would no longer seek to protect those in Konoha but use them for his own means. Even your clan would more than likely be driven hard into the ground if they didn't agree with him if he took charge. Again, I wish to ask you, what is your dream?"

"It doesn't matter whether I agree or not with Danzo-sama in his grand scheme or even if I have a dream. As long as I bare the seal of a ROOT member, I am at his command."

"And if there was a way to release you from said seal?"

"There is now ay to release on from the ROOT seal. It was specifically created with the intent of never releasing those that are under its effects. Logic says you are being a bit…..well illogical."

"Listen, lets just say there was a way for you to be released, and you were given the option. Would you take it and if you did, then tell me what your dream is."

Torune looked on at Naruto trying to figure out this enigma. He logical mind just couldn't make sense of it and he couldn't really find any solutions. Seeing the blonde waiting for an answer he decided to humor him.

"If what you say was true about Danzo-sama's plans, and if there was a way to free me of this seal then yes I would take it. As for my dream….it's the same as all Aburame's. And that is to serve the hive to the best of our ability and to further their evolution in any way possible."

Naruto looked on in hard thought. Trying to figure out if what he said was true or not. It was very hard to discern what was lies or truth from an Aburame. After some thought he decided to do the only thing he knew how to do….be unpredictable.

"Well Torune, if what you say is true then I will grant your dream and allow you to live to see it through." Naruto then quickly brought out a small parchment and some ink and quickly scribed a seal on it. Torune looked on in confusion before he head Naruto say, "Fuuin!"

Naruto looked at the scroll that Torune was sealed in and pocketed it and hoped that his Dad and himself can help this man as he would be a valuable member of their village should he accept. If not, well, there are ways to deal with that when the time comes.

Naruto then surveyed the scene and took in what he was seeing. It seemed that there were only a few Root members left and all gathered in front of Danzo. No more than 15 were there and most looked either fatigued or injured. Kyuu and Ursius seemed to be fine but one can only guess since you can only determine so much at sight. Naruto then saw the other crony body guard of Danzo on the ground not too far from Kyuu with his chest gashed. He looked at Ursius and only saw unmoving bodies around him with huge black and blue bruises on their bodies from his warhammer.

Naruto quickly ran over to his partners and wondered what their conditions were.

"Kyuu-sensei, Ursius-sama, how are you?"

"I am fine Naruto. The last fight slightly wore me out since that nuisance of a Yamanaka tried to take control of my mind. He was lucky he didn't have a brain aneurism after that attempt. He only got away since some on the root members protected him. Other than that, some chakra depletion though for me that's not much, and some cuts that already healed up, I am doing quite fine." Kyuubi explained.

"Tch. Those gnats gave me a decent workout. They even forced me to use my warhammer. They should be privileged that they accomplished that. My thick bear hide and armor protected me from most of the damage. However, my chakra is running a tad low for now. I believe I can finish the fight however."

Naruto nodded and walked towards the rest of the soldiers with Ursius and Kyuu right behind him. He stopped at about thirty feet away. "Well, as fun as this has been, I believe we must end this charade now. Danzo, give up and you may get a trial in which you might actually live."

Danzo looked on with an amused look on his face. "Boy, you do not believe that I will give up do you? You are still outmatched. I have prepared for many things and although you caught me by surprise with your skill, information, and help, I am still prepared!" Danzo said and revealed his arm that was still hidden in his clothing.

To every ones surprise and disgust, it was an arm with a several sharingans implanted into it. Each one seemed to have a mind of its own and blinked at inconsistent intervals. At the very top of his shoulder was a face as well that seemed to be in pain and trying to break free. Before anyone can get over their shock, Danzo brought his hands together and began to concentrate. Soon, wood began to erupt from the stone floor and quickly captured the Kyuubi in a reinforced wooden box.

Naruto and Ursius jumped back in surprise. They both did now know that Danzo could control the Mokuton kekkai genkai. However it was Kyuubi that spoke first. "HA! You think this wooden box can contain me! I may be weakened but I am still strong enough to break free!" He shouted and began to channel his chakra…only for it to dissipate before it can even get going. It was then that he realized the problem. Seals all around the inside as well as outside of the wooden cage.

"As I said, I am still prepared. I may have created that to disrupt both the youki of you and the boys chakra to prevent escaping, but it will do just to keep you locked up. Soldiers, destroy that summon! Go!" Danzo ordered and the last group of Root Anbu to attack Ursius.

As the group took off against the summon, both Danzo and Naruto never took their eyes off each other. Finally after a few moments, Naruto spoke.

"So, I guess that just leaves you and me eh old timer?"

"Hn. Such disrespect for your betters. However, I will finish you off then completely make the Kyuubi obedient to my will. You cannot defeat me boy."

"We shall see. Now, enough talk, lets begin!"

XXXXXX

_**Authors Note.**_

_**Hai guise! I swear I am still alive everyone! I have not nor will not abandon my story! Its just well, unless ur an author, you cant really understand. I lost my muse completely for a long period of time. I have ideas don't get me wrong, its just writing them out to fit the plotline as well and making the chapters as best I could is just a bitch without your muse. **_

_**But do not fret, I will try to update again here soon. However, just an FYI, I am finishing up my trucking school and will be driving long haul here soon so if I don't update by next weekend then I'm sorry I don't know when I will be able too again. But don't take that like I wont update for another 4-5 months. I will keep my laptop on me while driving and every chance I get will type the chapter up but I will just need to find a rest place with free wifi so I can update online.**_

_**Now, I will have a challenge thrown up on my profile here soon so check it constantly throughout the week. it's a rare challenge that I have not seen ever and its quite different. **_

_**So for now everyone, I am out. Stay frosty everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**CD**_


	27. Announcement

Hey everyone, obviously this is not a chapter from what you can see but I do have good news as my muse got kicked into overdrive and I am already at the ¼ mark for my next chapter.

I just wanted everyone to know that the challenge is up and I want yall to go check it out. I would have had it up yesterday but it was my birthday yesterday and I was enjoying my day with the fambam and today is my BBQ/Party and then I pack to head out tomorrow to start my trek down to socal and get my trucking class A license then I'm out on the road.

Anways, enough of my rambling, check the challenge out and try it or give it a try. Also, send me a message when you take it up and I will have it posted in my profile whose taken up my challenge.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Welcome all to another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I had this chapter done for a while now but since I'm a trucker now I can rarely get internet access on the road which sux. Anyways, onto the next chapter.**_

XxXxXxXx

Root HQ

Inside the massive coliseum, where bodies were littered all over the place, two individuals were clashing with each other at blazing speed. Both using highly sharp weapons as well as advanced forms or taijutsu.

Naruto quickly ducked under a thrust thrown at him by Danzo's sword only to get kneed in the fast and kicked back. Although Naruto was younger, the old man seemed to keep up with such voracity it did not matter.

After being kicked back, Naruto rights himself and calms down before going through several hand signs. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

Danzo jumped back before doing his own hand signs and said, " Fuuton: Shinko Gyoku! (Vacuum Sphere)"

Several orbs or air broke through Naruto's own tech and forced him to duck before getting hit. "Heh, seems like you are not the only one that can use strong wind attacks boy." Danzo said trying to get a rise out of Naruto though failed to do so.

Naruto only stood up and charged back at Danzo with his Bo staff at the ready. He thrust the tip of his staff turned spear with wind chakra at Danzo's stomach though missed as he danced around the staff. Naruto quickly tried to capitalize on his movement with a quick kick to the ribs. However, it was predicted and blocked. Naruto tried to bring his staff back around for a upward slash but was forced to retreat at Danzo's wind blade quickly struck forward at his chest.

Naruto made his retreat only to get back into the fray for another round of taijutsu with the old man. Kick for kick and blow for blow was countered due to the effectivness of so many sharingans working at the same time. Naruto finally decided to try a different approach and jumped back and quickly grabbed a scroll out of his back pocket. Quickly unfurling it as Danzo sent another wave of spheres at him, he yelled release and several hundreds of gallons started to spill out of the scroll as it hit the ground.

Naruto then ran through some hand signs and yelled out, "Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu!".

Danzo seemed to be a bit perturbed at the fact that the fog was laced with Chakra as it was completely his eyesight of his opponent. Before he can react however, a blade was finally found coming out of his back and through his chest.

"It seems its game over old man."

"Such rash actions cause ones downfall brat. Don't presume you won yet."

Surely enough, Danzo had faded from Naruto's sight and appeared right next to him with a slash of his blade inches away from Naruto's throat. He jumped back just in time to only receive a light slash on his neck that quickly healed up. But before anything else can be done, the fog started to be pushed away into the hallway as Danzo had used another wind jutsu to clear the coliseum.

"What the hell! I know I got him, I felt my blade run him through. Something isn't right here!" Naruto though as he took in Danzo's appearance and it seemed he was undamaged.

Quickly Naruto jumped back and went through several hand seals and yelled " Hyoton: Ice Missile!" Several missiles shot out of the water and started to work their way towards Danzo. He tried to dodge as many as he can but sooner rather than later, he was hit with three of them. Each ice missile was fatal and Naruto could be seen with a slight pant going since he used a lot of chakra to maintain and control their direction as well as produce them in a confined environment without a natural source of ice or water.

Before Naruto could say anything, his sense of danger quickly kicked in and he rolled out of the way which showed Danzo's wind blade occupying the same position he was just in. Once again, Danzo was completely unharmed however, Naruto did notice that two of his eyes were closed on his arm. He figured that had something to do with it but he would have to figure it out later.

He took notice of how his summon was doing however it seemed that he would be sent back soon enough. He had what looked like several wounds coating his body yet there was only 2 more ROOT members left. He then looked at Kyuubi to see he was still struggling to get out of his cage. Seems as though he would be on his own for a while.

Naruto stood up and prepared himself for another round before he noticed something else. Danzo's chakra seemed to be lower than what it was before. It was odd but maybe this was a good thing. He also saw Sasuke trying to break free of the seal that was constricting him but was having no luck. Finally he just decided to wing as always and attack for now.

Danzo met him halfway and another bout of taijutsu was matched again though this time Naruto managed to get in a few knee shots to his chest and ribs. After another five minutes of straight brawling, Danzo jumped back and ran through another string of hand signs, "Fuuton: Shinkuuha! (Vacuum Wave)"

Naruto dodged the first wave but saw the second one coming and decided to use his ace to get an edge of Danzo. He threw three kunai at him only for them to be deflected. But unknowingly one of the kunai was henged into a normal one but was indeed a Hiraishin kunai. Before the next wave met Naruto, he used his teleportation jutsu to get right behind Danzo to strike again at the old man.

And once again it hit. And once again it failed as Danzo was standing to the side unharmed once more. Danzo quickly unleashed a hail of kunai at our blonde hero before shouting out, "Kage Kunai no jutsu!"

Naruto tried to dodge each one but found out that even he was not that flexible. Four kunai struck him but luckily they were not in any fatal areas. As soon as they struck, he pulled each out painfully before getting into his taijutsu stance. Bleeding from the wounds still as they were slowly, Naruto was on the verge of figuring out Danzo's technique. He figured that each eye is part of the tech but he still had several eyes. He also figured that when each eye closes, his chakra drops a lot. All he had to do was outlast Danzo although that was more difficult than said.

As Naruto's healing wounds finished, he looked over only to see his bear summons finally finish off the last two members and disappear out of sight due to his own wounds and chakra exhaustion. He now knew he was out of help as Kyuu was still locked and bound in that cage draining his own demonic chakra.

"Hn. Seems like you are all out of options there boy. No more help and you cannot even kill me. No matter how much you struggle, you are still going to die."

"Fat chance old fart. I'm still just warming up!" As Naruto said this, he started to form a red chakra cloak behind him. Soon four tails sprouted out behind him and Naruto was seen taking on more feral features. Danzo was mildly surprised that Naruto could draw out that much power of the Kyuubi even without him inside the boys stomach.

Before Naruto can even advance and begin his attack, Danzo's shoulder began to stretch and form a large tree. Soon enough, red chakra was begin drained quickly away from Naruto. Soon, a large tree formed that had a red aura about it out of Danzo's arm before it disconnected and landed on the ground. Naruto was shocked beyond belief that his cloak was now gone and was slightly panting. However, it was a double edge sword also as Danzo was seen panting slightly as well.

Naruto saw this and decided to press his attack a little bit harder as he believed that it took more out of Danzo than anything else.

Danzo dodged a lunging attack from the blade of wind at the end of the Bo Staff. Naruto brought his staff back and tried a wide arcing attack before Danzo jumped back, barely avoinding it. Danzo grabbed a kunai and formed his own windblade on it and began parrying each strike Naruto could offer him. Soon both jumped back sporting bruises and cuts on each other. They stared back at each other's eyes both never willing to stand down.

XxXxXxXx

With the Hokage

Jiraiya was sweating profusely. He knew that Minato would send some people to get Naruto back after this incident but he never expected him to give the order to attack Konoha if they did not get him by nightfall. And the sun was setting quickly. Behind him, his elite squad of ninjas were also tensing for the possible oncoming fight.

However, for the Gunryu no Arashi, they were just relaxed and calm all sitting in meditative poses waiting for their leader of their group to be returned. As they were waiting, they all perked up as they heard a commotion coming in from the east. They each stood and looked in the direction the fast paced movement was coming from as did the group with the Hokage.

Soon, through the brush, came Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba with his dog. But what surprised them was a clone of Naruto running with them. As soon as they reached the group, they all stopped panting and sweating heavily with the exception of Naruto.

Jiraiya quickly approached the group and spoke. "Naruto! What happened to you kid?

Naruto quickly came up and spoke. "Well, first of all I'm not Naruto. I'm his clone. Second, I was taken at the behest of Danzo's ROOT members when they followed a certain traveling pair to our location." Naruto explained very carefully leaving out the location of their village. "And finally, I'm as of now facing off against the old teme in his unground facility."

Everyone in the group was shocked to hear this. Especially some of the council members that soon showed up after hearing the rumors that a group at the gate caused a loud commotion to get the Hokage brought out as well as several of his elite ANBU and Jounin.

"Leader-sama, we are here to help you with whatever endeavors you are in need with." Blossom said to her clone.

"No, it won't be needed. This is my fight and I will end him myse-" Before he can even finish his sentence, a loud explosion was heard off inside the village but in a clearing area.

Soon, smoke was seen rising quickly and each group jumped off to its direction and hoping to find the cause of it.

XxXxXxXx

Remains of ROOT HQ

Danzo was panting severely now. He only had one eye left on his arm and Shisui's eye in his head. He was sporting a large gash on his leg as well as severely depleted chakra reserves. On the other side, Naruto was on one knee panting and sweating profusely. He had just launched a rasenshuriken at Danzo and it struck true…only for him to escape using his Izanagi technique. Naruto was also sporting a large gash in his right shoulder that was healing as fast as it can and another one of his back that was nearly healed.

Both were tired. Both were in pain. And both would not back down. With the recent damage to the facility and now a large hole in the roof of the complex, Danzo had to finish this fight now.

"This is where it ends boy. You shall die!" Danzo yelled as he charged forward at Naruto as he was resting.

Naruto caught flatfooted by the surprise assault got to his feet staggering and held his ground. Just before Danzo got there, Naruto threw his hiraishin kunai and teleported to him and struck Danzo right in the stomach with his staff blade…before Danzo faded away in existence. He was caught in a genjutsu and Danzo finally had his opportunity and struck Naruto through the chest with his wind blade from behind.

Naruto slowly turned around and stared at the smug grin that Danzo had before it turned into a frown as Naruto struck hard and fast with a kunai and slashed Danzo's throat…..only for him to disappear again and reappear at his side. The only eye left now was the one in his head as all the other sharingans were now closed.

"As I said in the beginning boy *pant* you are no match for me." Danzo said with a smug.

"I will not falter teme! You will die by my hands!" Naruto tried to yell but was quickly realized it was nothing more than speaking low. HE then fell to his knees and to his side holding the wound to his chest. Oh, it will heal, but not as fast as he needed it to.

Danzo was slowly walking towards him with his kunai formed windblade. Naruto was surprised this was the end. He saw Kyuubi trying to get free but still couldn't. Naruto was in too much pain to try and concentrate to summon any frog or bear allies as well as being low on chakra. Soon, Danzo stopped right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Well boy, it seems your time is done boy. Well played however your inexperience only led to your death here and now. Any last words before before you meet the shinigami boy?"

"Screw you old man." Naruto spoke and spat at his chest. Danzo only mildly smirked before he brought his hand down in a cutting motion onto Naruto's head.

Just before the blade was there….blood spurted everywhere.

Danzo stood wide eyed and Naruto only looked on with shock and surprise. There with his katana in Danzo's heart through and through, stood Sasuke with a smirk on his own face.

"Danzo-teme, your chakra seemed to weakened enough for me to break the seal you placed on me. You ordered the death of my clan by pushing the old man enough that you broke his will. You then sent away the only one I had in my clan that was strong enough to defend it and left me alone with only civilians and few babys that can actually become warriors. For this, your death is mine and mine alone. I've seen you technique work and you need a 90 second interval between the technique that you need to get it to work. Luckily for me, you still needed 10 seconds for the tech to work. Now die!" Sasuke said as he withdrew his sword and quickly beheaded Danzo.

The shocked look on the now deceased face of the former ROOT leader will forever be etched on his dead head that went rolling on the ground before him. Sasuke looked on till he dropped to his knee's panting with extreme exhaustion. It seemed that it took all of Sasuke's strength to break that seal he had on him and now it was finally taking a toll on him after all adrenaline left his body.

Naruto himself was still in shock and barely able to speak let alone breathe although the wound in his chest was slowly healing. Before he can speak, Sasuke cut him off. "Dobe, I think I owe you a lot more than I think. I still dislike you, but, I think I can atleast say thank you for revealing the truth about what happened to my family. I know there are still members around of the clan but they are mostly elder civilians and barely fresh genins. It will be a difficult time for me to live here in a village that condemned my clan to death although it was planning a coup. I guess what I'm trying to say is….well hell I already said it. Don't think I will say it again."

Naruto was shocked that he was actually getting thanked by the teme. He smirked back at Sasuke as both of them sat down back to back. The cage that held the Kyuubi soon fell apart as the seals and the chakra holding it together withered away.

Naruto saw his sensei walk over and thought now would be a good time to tell Sasuke. "Hey, teme, don't speak about the Kyuubi to anyways dude. Please, it will cause more problems than its worth man."

"Hn. Don't worry. I know not to speak of such a thing. Besides, it wouldn't look good to have the Uchiha clan associated with being friendly with the Kyuubi. Not with what happened all those years ago."

"Heh good. So, what do you plan on doing with your brother now that you know the truth?"

"I have no clue. I still hold some sort of hatred for him for killing the clan as much as he did even if he was ordered. But the revenge, the justice, the way he was guiding my life by just giving me the thought of killing him is mostly gone. I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens. It wouldn't hurt so much if he had just killed our father and not both him and mom."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and he nodded back seeming to give him permission to speak about something. "Hey, Sasuke, you didn't completely lose all your warriors of the clan."

Sasuke looked up in confusion before he spoke. "What do you mean dobe? I'm the last sharingan wielder at the moment aside from my brother. Who else can be left?"

"Well, I will speak about it once our guests arrive."

Sasuke was about to speak and ask what guests before a large contingent of ninjas stormed the coliseum and landed. The Gunryu quickly approached their leader whilst the Hokage and his group approached Sasuke and the now dead Danzo.

"Naruto-san! You're alive! But what the hell happened! You could have been killed! As our leader you must make better decisions than to go off on your own!" Blossom said as she hit him on his head before starting to heal all his wounds.

"Hai Leader-sama. Do not do this again. We are your followers in this group and we will help out on any problem. You remember our directive." Ice said before turning back to the Konoha group. "It seems you have met our deadline. We thank you for returning our leader so to speak and hope for future relations with your village."

"Well, even though we did not return him as you said, we are glad to have found him for you safe and sound. Kinda. Anyways, kid, care to give me the detail battle of what the hell happened here?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto then explained what had happened throughout the entire time he was kidnapped to the battle to the end. Jiraiya was surprised by all that had happened as well as all the ninja council members and the entourage of the Hokage. Jiraiya was glad that his godson was safe and even happier that his thorn in the side elder was now dead. Before he could thank Naruto, he was cut off.

"Jiraiya, before you speak, hear me. The sun that set in the west was sorrowful yet loyal which must remain set. However, the sun must now rise in the east with its blood red eyes to bring happiness and protection."

Jiraiya could not believe his eyes. Only the Sandaime knew of that code word and the meaning behind it. To actually give it in public only meant one thing.

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"Hai, Sarutobi-jiji told me to tell you that when the time is right and now is the right time."

Jiraiya nodded and quickly made ten hand seals and yelled. "Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Soon, four people in Anbu uniform appeared in front of the entire group each with a specially designed mask. The first person looked up at the Hokage and spoke. "You have need of use Hokage-sama?" The one said with an Oni mask on.

"Hai. Oni, Kami, Yami, and Tenshi, you four have been the Hokage's most loyal guard through you years of service. Your loyalty is unmatched by any other and you have performed admirably. However, it is time for your final mission. The code has been spoken, and it is time to return to the light and let the sun rise once more."

Each members nodded their heads before standing. Each took off each mask slowly and let their hair down as a genjutsu was masking their hair to show nothing. After each one took their mask off, The entire group aside from Naruto and Jiraiya were shocked beyond belief. There standing in front of them stood four Uchihas. And the leader that spoke was none other, than Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother.

"K-kaa-san?" Sasuke said very softly as if saying it any louder would cause him to lose her again.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, its me. I'm so sorry for staying in the shadows all these years. Seeing you going through so much pain and strife in your life. Not being able to help you make the right decisions on your road through life. I wish I could have been there but I was needed to stay in the shadows with your cousins as we like Itachi are completely loyal to the village and always wish for peace. We did what we had to do to secure it. Please, Sasuke, I am completely sorry and hope you accept my forgiveness on this." Mikoto said as she bowed deeply to Sasuke as did his cousins.

Sasuke could only stand there completely shocked and in awe at this revelation. Before he knew it, his body was reacting and his hands, shaking as they were, were slowly reaching up to his mothers face. Slowly, his palms reach her cheeks and he gently holds her as if the most fragile thing in the world. Before anyone knew it, the years of hatred that he had built up, the resentment for his brother, the drive to kill him for justice against his clan, the constant wish to use the dark power that Orochimaru gave him that is amplified by his emotions, the insecurity of trying to be the best out of everyone, all washed away and the damn that held all his other emotions broke as he quickly grabbed his mother and brought her into a tight hug with the wetworks just a flowing.

Mikoto was surprised by the quick reaction but welcomed it none the less as her son finally has his mother and more clan members back into his clan. Everyone around were smiling at the touching scene until Jiraiya gave Mikoto a nod and she quietly led her son as well as the other clan members back to the compound so that they may catch up as much as possible.

Jiraiya then turned his attention back to the group at hand as they were slowly helping up Naruto. He also was paying attention to Kyuubi as to make sure that he did not reveal who he was at the time. Soon, Naruto was back on his own two feet under his own power.

"Naruto, we do hope that this…incident does not hinder any good feelings that may have any effects for the future." Jiraiya asked.

"Nah, its ok ero-sennin. I know you didn't order any of this and thus were in the dark. Since Danzo is dead, you should be able to have a smoother time running things hehe."

Both Naruto and Jiraiya laughed at this while the other members of each group fully calmed as they realized the situation is finalized.

"Well, it seems that we must leave. Jiraiya, I will see you and a select few members within the year. Peace Sensei!"

And with that the Gunryu quickly jumped out of the hole and bounded off back to their home. Jiraiya held a small chuckle before dismissing the group back to their own duties. He only held back a few others to reveal some things to them.

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume, and their sons (except Inoichi) were all kept behind. Many of the councilors on the civilian side as well as some of the ninjas wished to stay but Jiraiya told them they were not privy to what he had to say.

The group all followed Jiraiya to his office and he set up some seals to offer some privacy. After he was done he asked everyone to sitdown where possible so he can explain.

"Ok, what you all are about to hear is still considered as a S-rank secret and will not be known till sometime later. First of all Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, you all were not told the reason as to why several members of Konoha left quite sometime ago including the Sarutobi clan and the Momochi clan as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Well, our esteemed council had decided that several years ago once Naruto left Konoha for his three year training that they banished him for holding the Nine-tailed fox in his stomach behind a seal. You should already know about the fox since you're all jounin. So, after that happened, several prominent ninjas came together and decided that if Naruto left, they would leave as well. After the three years of planning, everything was coming to fruition."

The three young jounin looked to their parents only to see them nod in agreement and all three were surprised that such a thing caused them to leave. They turned back to Jiraiya and waited for him to continue.

"Well, what the rest of you don't know aside from Inoichi, is that they founded a village after they left and is well, to put it bluntly, flourishing. I have been receiving reports from Minato since he's apparently the village leader at this point via frog summons. He has told me that within the year his village will be operational. He hasn't told me the specific numbers there however there are some very interesting clans there. Unfortunately I cannot divulge that information. Anyways, after the opening and reveal of the village, there will be a few marriages. Naruto is finally marrying, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and the Raikage's niece. The only reason behind this is due to him needing to repopulate his clan as he is the only member aside from his father."

The group were mildly surprised but not really as they all knew how much Naruto care for each of the girl aside from Yugito as they had no knowledge of her. Inoichi was just smiling madly as finally knowing his princess is finally getting married. Shikaku and Chouza were equally proud that their god daughter were finally getting married.

"Now, I tell you all this since we shall be going to said ceremony as soon as the village becomes known. You are the only people I can trust this with. Tsume, I also called you hear to ask a favor. I know of your clans very wild cousins to the northeast with the wolf clan and I was wondering. How capable are they at tracking and why have they not joined or thought about joining our village?"

Tsume thought about her response before talking, "Well, they are not as good as our nin-dogs in tracking however they are more capable in combat and are a lot more fierce. The reason they did not join our village was that our clans founders and theirs just couldn't get along. We would always be rivals but sometimes it would just be too much and end up in trying to vie for top alpha."

"Ah, well, think we will be able to convince them to have a meeting with Uzugakure and Minato?"

"Well, it wont hurt to try. I will send a message to Roga. He should be top alpha of the Wolf Clan. Will get on that later this week."

"Good. Now for the rest of you. We will be heading there after I send you all a message. For now however, keep this to yourselves. Should I get any councilors coming into my office and asking or demanding to join our venture I will know who to get ahold of for…proper punishment."

Everyone nodded their heads and with that Jiraiya dismissed them all for the day so that he can go back to his research….errrr I believe he meant to go back to work.

XxXxXxXx

With the Gunryu

"Naruto-sama, are you sure you can keep up with the current pace?" Akuma asked. Even though he was an Uzumaki as well, he still treated Naruto with much respect as team leader and a high ranking member of his clan.

"Ya, don't worry about it Akuma. I'm pretty much recovered and I should be able to make it back home."

"Naruto-kun, if you need rest, let us know. We do not need to keep up this youthful speed should it not be necessary."

"Lee-kun is right there Naruto. There is no hurry to get back. Aside from your future wives of course since they were probably worried sick about you. You know once they find out that this was a plan of yours they will more than likely kill you." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

Naruto's blood left his entire facial features before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hehehe, think we can slow down the pace a bit? Or maybe we can just go back to Konoha and relax there for a little bit."

Everyone chuckled at the sight of their fearless leader being scared shitless of his wives and their fury once he gets back.

XxXxXxXx

Unknown Location.

"Itachi, Kisame report." A shadowy figure said.

"We are still unable to locate the Nine-tail, two-tail, and Seven-tail. It seems they are very well hidden." Kisame replied.

"Very well. Keep searching and take Zetsu with you. He shall help with anything that is needed. Understood Zetsu?"

"Hai Leader-sama."

"Good. Now that we have sealed the one, three, four, five, six tails, we now need the rest. Everyone search for them. All we know is that the Eight-Tails is in Kumo however his brother is the Raikage. It will not be easy to collect the rest of them. Continue your work. Dismissed."

Everyone disappeared from the pedestals of the Gedo Mazo. Pein was left there thinking about his plans coming to fruition as he stares at the body of the former jinchuuriki of the six tailed slug.

XxXxXxXx

_**Author's Note.**_

_**Well, as I said in the beginning I am a trucker now and that leaves me well pretty much no time to write as I pretty much drive 10-11 hours, sleep for my ten hour break then back to driving and its hard to type and plan out the story when sleepy as shit. **_

_**Anways, I hope this chapter is up to standards. I will not abandon the story no matter what! It will just take me a while to get the chapters up. So just a sneak peek, Akatsuki makes it moves soon, Orochi-teme will be making some scenes along with his lackeys, and the revealing of Uzugakure will be shown to the world.**_

_**Anyways, till next time my most loyal and faithful readers. Stay frosty this fall/winter.**_

_**CD **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Welcome one and all to another exciting chapter of Naruto: RtG! Well seems like I had some free time and figured id do another chapter. Not a bad idea eh? Also, I will be doing another story here soon enough that ive had on my mind for damn near 5 months. I mean, I have the intro planned, great ideas to roll through the story, I mean the damn near whole shebang! Just gotta do it tho lol. Anyways, lets roll out!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gunryu no Arashi

The entire group were settled for the evening after a long day of traveling. They would most likely arrive back at their village within the next two days as they were taking it easy and not pushing things to arrive there. As the group settled down for the night, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee all came together away from the group just to chat.

"So, Lee, Sakura, how was it seeing your old sensei's again? Pretty nostalgic eh?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, although he was always lazy and late, seemed to be pretty much like his old self. I truly do miss him. I remember on my first mission kill he actually supported me through the whole thing. At first, I had tried to get Sasuke to do it but well, he was his emo-self back then."

"Heh, that sounds like Sasuke-kun. Although now, it seems he has a bit of transformation happening. Its good to see him open his eyes to the light. Hopefully his flames of youth will be reignited again!" Lee yelled only for him to get a lump on the back of his head by Sakura.

"Lee, I love you. Truly and utterly I do. But yell one more time and I swear no loving for a month!"

Lee just looked as if all color drained from his hair and face as well as his eyebrows damn near disappearing. He only nodded and began speaking in normal tone. "I'm sorry for being boisterous my lovely Sakura-chan. I will try to keep it under wraps. Anyways, it was great to see Gai-sensei, however, I wish we could have revealed ourselves to them. It hurt seeing him and not being able to go greet him."

Naruto nodded and understood where both Lee and Sakura were coming from. He really wished to call them by their names but with so many people around, he didn't want to give them away.

"So, do I get a super cool code name as well?"

Lee and Sakura looked over at each other and completely facepalmed. They had forgotten to tell Naruto his codename and give him his mask and cloak.

"Ya, your codename is Kitsune obviously and heres your mask and cloak." Lee said before handing over said items.

"Naruto," Sakura began as he looked over at her seeing that she had a serious yet sorrowful face on her. " please, don't do that again. I know how you like to rush off and do things on your own in order to protect those that you care for but this was just downright reckless. You don't have to be the super hero everyone needs. We can help. We are a unit now. The elite of the elite so to speak of our village. We have to have trust in one another but you completely and utterly shattered that trust as you didn't even share with us what was going on! You could have left us a damn shadow clone! How could you be so damn idiotic!" Sakura screamed as she let all her emotions out with a few tears on her face streaming down.

Naruto looked shameful at this as he saw the look in Lee's face as well and felt like a complete idiot. He should have left some kind of message for his new team and knew that he would have to rebuild the trust level and hope he can work together with them all in the future.

"I know Sakura. I totally screwed up. I should have warned people but it really was a spur the moment thing. However, even for that its still inexcusable. I know you think of me as a brother and I you a sister. I'm totally sorry about this. I swear I will not do anything so reckless anymore in the near future." Naruto said with a soft smile before hugging Sakura.

Sakura nodded into his should as they broke apart and headed back to the group. Once they got there, they all started to talk about how they planned on doing some R&R once they return. They also began talking about the upcoming nuptials of Naruto and began to laugh as he explained he had no idea on what the hell to do.

As they were speaking, a figure deep within the forest kept silent and out far enough not to be detected. Soon, his red eyes disappeared into the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akatsuki Hideout

Standing on several pedestals were all the remaining members of the Akatsuki. All members were still there with the exception of Sasori. He was the only member to fall so far as Sakura and Hinata had finished him off with the help of Chiyo of Suna. It was only with the help of Chiyo's puppet techniques that each girl managed to destroy the heart of Sasori and rescue Gaara although it was Chiyo that truly saved him as she had sacrificed her life to revive Gaara.

Soon, the Leader appeared and began to address his subordinates.

"The time has come to collect the remaining Jinchuuriki. Zetsu, report their locations should you have them as well as everyone else."

"Hai Leader-sama. The eight-tails remains in Kumo under the protection of his brother, the Raikage. Also, it seems he is located in the mountains north of Kumo in a distinct valley which he trains in. Also, with the failure of capturing the two-tails, I have lost track of her. She was last seen in Konoha but I have yet been able to locate her aftewards. Same with the seven-tails. No sighting of it for the past several months. However, my informant in Konoha has said that the Nine-tails has returned though it seemed to be abducted by Danzo. To his misfortune, Danzo was killed and the Nine-tails left Konoha heading northeast." The white side of Zetsu reported.

"The nine-tails is within my vicinity. Kisame as well as Kakuzu is also within my vicinity. Send them to me and we shall capture the nine-tails." Itachi said.

"Very well. Kisame, Kakuzu report to where Itachi is and retrieve the nine-tails. Deidara, Hidan, you two are to travel to Kumo and locate this valley and give a report later. Dismissed!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deep Woods.

Itachi opened his eyes as he was in his meditative state. He had followed the nine-tails jinchuuriki several miles out from Konoha and stayed deep within the confines of the forest. He was lucky that his leader had called a meeting for progress reports. All he had to do now as wait for his other two members.

Kisame was the first to arrive as he wasn't too far away. A small town within Fire country no more than a few miles away followed by Kakuzu who had to deal with a Collection agency with the Bounty he had just collected. All three met up at their rendezvous point and began to make their way towards the jinchuuriki.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gunryu

The group had all settled down to rest with only Sakura and Akuma taking watch for the first few hours before their switch. It was until the last few minutes that Sakura sensed something was off in the woods. It was dead silent. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem since the forest itself was eerily quite already. But this time, there were no crickets chirping, no bats flying or owl's hooting. Something was off. Before long, she sensed if only a small bit of chakra coming towards them. She soon realized that the two of them were under a very strong genjutsu. Quickly, she warned her partner and both sent a massive chakra flare over their entire camp and released the genjutsu that was cast upon them.

This in itself alerted the others and they all came out of their tents ready for battle with the exception of Naruto as he was still exhausted and has yet to replenish his own supply to max.

As soon as they all appeared ready for battle with the genjutsu dispersed, every began to sweat as they saw who had casted it. There standing in front of them all, was none other than three members of Akatsuki. Kakuzu the Immortal, Kisame, Monster of the Hidden Mist, and finally Itachi Uchiha, Prodigy and Murderer of the Uchiha Clan.

As each group stared down each other, Naruto was quickly trying to analyze the situation. He knew some key facts about said opponents and quickly needed to get his team prepared for their opponents. Firstly, he knew of the sword that Kisame held and his massive reserves from Jiraiya's spy network. He may not know much about Kakuzu but he did gather some intel on his training trip about the jutsu that he uses, the Earth Grudge Fear technique he stole those many years ago as well as the last time he intervened to save Yugito though he wasn't there to fight him as Jiraiya had the priveledge. And finally, he knew of the genjutsu using Uchiha as well as the abilities of his Sharingan with its copying and casting jutsus.

After deciding and taking in the situation, he quickly came up with a defense that would hopefully work until he can get his own plan squared away. Calling his group for a tighter formation, he quickly relayed his information towards the group and explained who each of them was as easily and quietly as he could. After a few minutes, and a few complaints coming from Kisame since he wished to rush in and fight, Naruto finally finished his explanation.

"Okay guys, this is the plan. Sakura, you and Lee are going to take on Kisame. Strength for Strength, and power for power, you two should be able to keep him busy. Lee I know you can't use chakra yet but that's okay because of his swords ability. Just bust him down as quickly as possible. You should know how he fights somewhat after your mission to retrieve the Kazekage. Assist Sakura with him and for the love of god don't underestimate him. Go all out from the get go."

Sakura and Lee exchanged looks and nodded knowing how hard this fight was going to be.

"Hiro, Haku, you both shall be facing off against Itachi. Your bloodlines are perfect against him since he is a strong and I do mean strong fire affinity, your bloodlines should neutralize that and give you the advantage. Just remember, if you feel something is not right, he probably placed you in a genjutsu. Dispel it and get back to work."

Both the two fighters nodded knowing that this going to be their first real challenge.

"Finally, Kentaro and Akuma. Kakuzu is a bastard of an opponent. He prefers mid to long range combat but don't be fooled. He will get upclose and nasty if it warrants. He is very tricky and can kill you in an instant if you give him the opportunity. I will wait and gather as much chakra as I can but I am still severely depleted here. Once I do, I will get back-up rolling as fast as I can. You all have your opponents. Good luck."

As soon as Naruto said that, each member quickly charged at each opponent. Little did they know, that a spy was sitting in the background watching the entire battle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Off in the distance from where the battle was about to take place, stood a figure and his three man team returning to their lord. He was off trying to find out any kind of information about a new rumored village that sprang to life no more than a year ago. Since then, nothing was able to be turned up or even the location of said village. Even his spies in several villages that were quite high up the food chain could not come up with anything.

He had heard that it was somewhere in the borders of rain country. He also heard he was located on an island somewhere in sea country or even within the very borders of earth country. But where ever he and his team went, they had found nothing.

So it was now that he and his team were coming back from another failed expedition when they came upon a scene that was quite intriguing. There, off in the distance, their sensor felt several high chakra sources and gave the team the news. The team leader gave each member a chakra suppressing seal as well as a scent removing component should they be facing downwind of said chakra sources.

Slowly and quietly, the team crept to within viewing distance and there they spotted what was quite intriguing. There were two groups and one of them was a group his master was very familiar with. On the other side, there were these masked ninja of unknown origin with one of them fully unmasked. The leader looked on only to smile in recognition of said unmasked ninja.

"Oh ho. It seems we stumbled upon a battle. And it seems little Naruto-kun has grown up. He must be apart of that unknown ninja squad. And it seems that Akatsuki is wanting a bit of a challenge if they are sending those three. We must report this to Lord Orochimaru at once. Karin, is there anyone else around?"

"No Kabuto, it seems we are far enough away from Konoha's ANBU patrol for the time being."

"Hmmm, it seems they have already started fighting. Curious though, Naruto-kun isn't even participating in the battle. Karin, what is his chakra levels at the moment?"

"It seems he's very low. But even still, his levels reachs that of one of our chunins."

"Psh, the little shit isn't so tough." Tayuya said with a grunt.

"Calm yourself Tayuya. We will no make a move till we finish observing the battle. Karin keep watch for any other high chakra levels that come within our location area. Kidoumaru, set your webs. I wish to observe this battle uninterrupted."

"Hai Kabuto-sama."

With Kidoumaru setting his web about and with Karin checking for any disturbances, Kabuto began watching the battle unfold. He was quite surprised at how well the fights were going with each being pretty much a stalemate. He was further shocked to see two users of bloodlines that were supposedly died out. He would have to make sure he reported this to his master at once. For if he can get a child or two with the mokuton and hyoton bloodline, things will be most fruitful for the future.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The battles were all quite heavy hitting and very fast paced. Sakura and Lee were giving Kisame a good run for his money. One was too fast to follow and very adept in taijustu as well as very well versed in the nunchaku since the damn brat gave him some nasty bruises to the chest with them and the other wasn't as fast but her punches could level him if given the opportunity. He was saved a few times with the help of his sword Samehada that absorbed some of Sakura's chakra when she got close and she didn't get the desired effect of her punch. Overall, Kisame was having a blast as he had not had a challenge such as this in a very long time.

With Kakuzu, he was quite frustrated. No only was his Domu technique worth jack here since his opponent had a very strong lightning affinity, but every time he was about to strike her, the damned bone flinger always stepped in and blocked his strike with his bone sword. Each one of them were very well trained in kenjutsu and they were showing it to the immortal man himself. Every time a fire or water technique was thrown at them, Kentaro would block it with either himself or a bone shield which in itself was chakra consuming as generating that large of bone and density was tough. But whenever he launched a lighting attack, Akuma would step in and either blocked the strike or absorb it into his own sword before redirecting it back at Kakuzu. This was really pissing him off and was trying to find a way to end these two brats without resorting to using his hearts.

Itachi on the other hand possibly was the worst off. Not only was he paired with Hyoton and Mokuton bloodlines which was basically a bad situation, he was also up against two opponents that were very versatile and fast opponents who liked to hide in their respective bloodlines only to reappear in his blind spot to attack. He tried using genjutsu on them but he would normally only be able to hit one but the other would break it on their partner and vice versa. He couldn't copy their jutsus and use it against them as he didn't have their respective bloodlines and it was as if they were specifically trained to deal with the Uchiha himself.

As each of the battles were going on, Naruto was trying to come up with a plan to turn this around. Oh, he didn't underestimate his team or the enemy, he just knew that they were not ready to take on these kinds of criminals yet. They barely know the tactics to fight them let alone take them down without taking some kind of grievous wound or unharmed if extremely lucky.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three clones popped into existence and Naruto told them what to do respectively. Each clone nodded and jumped off to each fight. As soon as one reached Sakura and Lee, Sakura took the message as Lee kept Kisame busy with a nunchuku versus sword fight. It was really entertaining to watch since the nunchuku themselves were heavy as hell. As soon as the message was delivered the clone popped out of existence and Sakura leapt back into battle.

The same happened with Kentaro and Akuma. However, when the last clone reached Hiro and Haku, Haku himself wondered what he was going to do but nodded his head in agreement. As soon as the clone popped, he rushed over to Hiro and relayed the plan.

Itachi was wondering what exactly was said when Naruto came over and talked to the ice wielder. Before he can further think on it, several wood spikes appeared behind him and to the side intending to impale him. However, Itachi was prepared and dodged each one only to feel something was off. It was as if they were not trying to impale him but trying to herd him somewhere. Before long, several ice needles were coming in and again the same thing. They were trying to herd him in a specific location. Hiro quickly came back over and started sending out more wooden spikes.

As the last spikes were dodged, Itachi jumped back only to be caught up against an ice mirror. He looked up calmly and witnessed the forming of several ice mirrors around him. Before long, he was surrounded on all sides with mirrors. Before he can say anything however, a wooden dome then seemed to appear on the out side of the mirrors and offered them a private like room. Before long, Haku and Hiro entered the room but they were not alone. Joining them was Naruto. Itachi looked confused when he saw them with their guard down and only Naruto approaching.

"Itachi Uchiha, S-class nuke-nin, murderer of the majority of the Uchiha Clan, Member of Akatsuki a secret criminal organization intent on finding and extracting bijuu from their containers….." Naruto began as Itachi just stood there looking on with a faceless expression.

"And extreme loyal shinobi to Konoha." As soon as that sentenced was finished, Hiro and Haku were looking at him with strange expressions on their faces if they could be seen while Itachi just raised an eyebrow at the insinuation.

"My loyalties have been severed from Konoha. You are quite mistaken Naruto-kun."

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong Itachi. Your services are no longer needed on the outside world. Me and Jiraiya have no more need for your deep cover act in Akatsuki and you no longer have to live your life as a missing nin. The poem has been spoken, your story was told to Sasuke by Danzo before he ended his life at the last second, and the four guardians of the Hokage have been recalled. You are the last piece of the puzzle."

Itachi was surprised to hear all this information. He was angered at the fact that Danzo of all people revealed the secret of the Uchiha Massacre to his little brother but glad that he had been finished off. It was also surprising to hear that Naruto knew all this information. It was only known to the Sandaime as well as his councilors. He figured that the Sandaime must have told him everything. For the first time in a very long time, Itachi smiled a genuine smile.

"So, it seems that I am needed back at home. It pains me that Sasuke discovered said information through the source however I believe it was needed. Danzo was truly an unruly and shadowy man. He may have did everything for the betterment of Konoha but he also did a lot for himself. However, I do not know if I can leave without suspicion from the group. They may come after me and my family should I leave."

"There is no need to worry. Me, the Sandaime, Tsunade, and my father have planned for everything and we detailed it all to Jiraiya. There is no need to worry. However, we do ask that you call for a retreat and off one of your companions. We will make it convincing."

"If that is my last task then it shall be done. However, please tell me, what did you mean by your father? It was under my impression that you were an orphan."

"Ah Itachi, that is a story for another time." Naruto responded with his trademark fox-like grin. "However, Haku, if you could." Haku nodded and quickly before Itachi could react, Ice senbon were launched and was stuck in his right arm and back. Naruto just looked on and said, "Either one will do Itachi. Which ever is easiest." And with that Naruto shattered into several ice pieces revealing it was his ice clone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kisame and Kakuzu were quickly becoming worried for Itachi. When they both noticed he was trapped in a wooden dome as well as both the Ice user and Wood user gone, they figured he was a goner. Kisame's opponents were looking pretty ragged and breathing hard but still putting up a hell of a fight. Lee had several ripped flesh marks across his body thanks to the Samehada's shredding type sword. Sakura was also looking on feeling the effects of have a long battle with her chakra levels falling as well as her using her medical techniques so much.

Akuma and Kentaro were also looking worse for wear with Akuma panting heavily and his sword as his side. He and Kentaro destroyed his Earth heart as they quickly realized that he had several hearts that needed to be destroyed before even finishing him off. Kentaro may not be looking haggard but he felt his chakra levels slipping away after using so many bone techniques.

As the battles raged on, the Wooden dome quickly was brought down in splinters as if broken from the inside out and Kisame and Kakuzu jumped to what they saw as an ice dome before Kisame sucked the chakra dry out of the ice mirrors to free Itachi as they had seen he had several senbons stuck in his joints and back and a few slash marks on his legs.

Kisame, looking the best out of everyone since he kept having his chakra replenished, stood in front of the other two while the other 6 members of the gunryuu stood at the ready to make another strike.

Itachi walked up behind Kisame with Kakuzu at his side and said, "I suggest a tactical retreat at the moment. These opponents were underestimated at the moment." Kakuzu nodded but Kisame was a stubborn man. "Psh, I can take on these whelps Itachi."

Kakuzu walked up prepared to fight again when Itachi spoke up again. "No Kisame its not them that is your opponent that has been underestimated." Kisame was a bit confused before he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest. He looked down to see Itachi's tanto sticking out where his heart is and have a shocked expression on his face.

"I-ita-chi…yo…u…trai..…" Kisame gasped before just as fast Itachi withdrew his sword and severed the head of Kisame. Kakuzu jumped back realizing what was just done and glared at the group in front of him.

"Itachi, you will not go unpunished for this. Leader-sama will have your head on a pike." Kakuzu then threw a smoke pellet down and ran off for his retreat. Naruto motioned for his team to stand down and relax for the moment.

After a few minutes of gathering their supply and notifying the Hokage through frog summons, the group began to get ready to head off. Naruto pulled Itachi to the side and explained the entire situation to him back at his home that wasn't already covered inside the dome. Itachi was pleased at the turn of events and hoped that he can begin his life again and anew without worry or consequences.

"And that is pretty much it. Seems like you might have a chance again at life Itachi. I hope you can make the best of it." Naruto said with his hand extended .

Itachi shook his hand and before long took off onto his journey towards Konoha and back to his life…that is if he was accepted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Off in the Distance

Kabuto and his group observed the battle from afar and stayed clear of any threats or possible threats without giving his group away. He was pleasantly pleased to see Itachi off one of the members of his masters former organization but was upset that he himself had to live and is now returning to Konoha. He would intercept if he could but decided against it as the route Itachi took was monitored by ANBU and other patrolling groups.

What got Kabuto truly interested was the group that the Akatsuki members fought. He had never seen them before aside from Naruto who he has wondered where he disappeared to. This group seemed to be under his command and they all wore outfits that were unfamiliar to him and he couldn't establish their affliations through their headbands.

When the other group took off, Kabuto gave the word to continue moving with this new piece of information and return to his master. Perhaps, these were the ninja that they were looking for that were in association with this new village that rumors have been founded upon.

However as the group left, neither group bothered to look at Kisame's corpse or even bothered to destroy it. The sword itself had disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kisame himself melted into the ground as it turned out to be a fake and in its place, was the corpse of Zetsu,

"Hmm, it seems you were right. Should I follow the Nine-tail?" The Black Zetsu asked to a figure in the shadows.

"Yes. First, combine yourself with another white version and get back on his tail. We cannot lose this opportunity to find where he has been hiding." The Figure said only to step out of the shadows to reveal it to be Madara himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later

After traveling the long distance back to their home, the Gunryu finally arrived at the village gates only to be greeted by their Kage and fellow testers of the group, the former Sandaime and Tsunade. As soon as they came within speaking distance, they all bowed to their leader except for Naruto as it was his old man and well he wasn't one for bowing.

"Welcome home everyone. I trust that everything went smoothly as I can see." Minato asked his elite group.

"Ya dad, everything worked out in the end." Naruto replied for his group.

"And Danzo?"

"Ended. As well as his control over ROOT."

"Very well son. Very good job. Any other news?"

"Hai, our group finally had their first real test. We faced off against three members of the Akatsuki."

Minato, Tsunade, as well as Hiruzen were pleasantly surprised to hear this. Tsunade was the first to speak up. "Were there any injuries to the group?"

"No Tsunade-sama. I made sure everyone was taken care of per your lessons." Blossom aka Sakura responded.

"Well, I see you all are in working order but tired from what I can tell. What do you guys think of the fight? Where do you think you all stand?" Hiruzen asked.

"Jiji, I think we are strong. Very strong. But these guys were pretty tough as well. We are there but not quite. We did manage to get Itachi to betray their group and he himself caught Kisame Hoshigaki by surprised and ended his life." Naruto said triumphantly.

"Well then I am very pleased. Where is the head and his sword at? We will gain great reputation upon their retrieval and return to Kiri." Minato asked with pride in his voice. However, upon further inspection and with no one coming forward, Naruto sheepishly put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well, hehe, you see…." he said quickly and hurriedly.

The three clanheads all looked at each other with a sigh. That was something that should have been routine but it seems that Naruto needed a few more lessons so that he wouldn't forget something that important next time.

"Well, we will send a team there to see if his remains …. Well remained. As well as his sword. Tell me the coordinates later and we will get on that. As for now, rest up for a week before your training continues. We are less than a few months away from revealing our village to the world and we need to be prepared." Minato said before dismissing the entire group save for Naruto. He stayed behind with his dad, Hiruzen and Tsunade.

"Well son, not too bad at leading your team. Aside from minor details, I'd say you did superb." Minato said patting his son on the back and giving him a small hug glad for his safe return.

"True Naruto, you did a good job. It saddens me to see Danzo fall so far considering he was my longest teammate and longtime friend but it seems his roots were just too dark and deep underground." Hiruzen said solemnly before perking back up. "However, with Itachi returning to his family, I think in the end, everyone has won."

Tsunade tapped the boys shoulder before giving him an evil stare that caused his spine to tingle. He hated those kind of stares as they only meant one thing. Trouble.

"You know Naru-chan, out of all the planning that you probably went through I bet there was one thing that you didn't take into account." She said.

"Uhm, *gulp*, what would that be?"

"Oh I don't know, lets just say the reaction of certain female companions when word spread about what you planned?"

At that point Naruto went white. He had not taken into account his girls reactions. He was in deep shit at the moment and there was no way out of it. Before going off to face the music, he forgot a very important fact that he wanted to bring up with his dad.

"Hey old man, before I go and get reamed by the girls, there is a problem I hope you can fix because if so, we will have another strong ally."

"Hmmm, what would that be?" Minato asked curiously.

With that, Naruto whipped out a scroll and smeared blood on it to release its contents.

"Well, you see dad, I said that you would be able to release the seal that was place on Torune here." Naruto said as Torune was unconscious and not aware of what was going on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Author's Note.**_

_**HEY EVERYONE! I swear to god I'm still alive but being a trucker is fucking ridiculous. I know I havent updated in a long time but time is just not my friend. That and my Muse has been stripped of me and it's a bitch to force a chapter out for those who understand.**_

_**Anyways, my life so far sux cuz winter driving is not fucking fun at all! If anyone lives in the midwest to East. You understand what I mean. Yes I was stuck on the side of the road in that shit storm the past week and again in that other shit storm a few weeks ago in the east. I HATE SNOW AND WINTER!**_

_**Anyways, ya, I'm planning on doing another story that's been jogging around my head in which a certain individual travels to Naruto's world as a second chance etc, etc, etc. I know that kind of story has been done before but hey, I like those kind of stories. Its interesting. It will be following Canon a lot up until the point of my choosing in The second half but there will be lots of inbetweens in pre-timeskip.**_

_**But ya, I digress, Another chapter here and I have to say I'm actually either in the middle to past the middle point to finishing up the story. I want to add a lot of stuff in the Canon to here but I feel they just wont fit.**_

_**Anyways, I'm outta here. Gotta head to Missouri from Illinois then head from Missouri to Texas, Then Texas to California. Oh joy. Atleast I'm making money tho.**_

_**Leabe reviews and critiques if you wish. Peace yall and be safe out there. These storms are deadly!**_

_**CD**_


	30. Auther's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

ChoujiDude


	31. Farewell To Naruto RtG

Im not really back. The story kinda lost my interest really bad after rereading the whole thing and i completely lost my muse when righting it and have no idea on plot anymore. It will be posted sometime this week for adoption should anyone want to adopt it otherwise its going to be gone and i will start on a different story. I expect alot from authors who write stories such as grammar/plot/originality. But when i see myself, i feel that im not entirely sure this is what im giving folks. So its just going to end.

I figured i'll give ya the plot since it was mainly going to be Orochimaru invading the new village and losing horribly only this time he doesnt get away and Hiruzen ends him sacrificing himself, Yugito gets her bijuu removed after returning to Kumo for a diplomatic mission but gets captured, The Gunryu dismantling Akatsuki however they get away, Madara recruiting Iwa and many other minor villages for Mass war, Madara and Pain gathering the rest of the bijuu except Naruto and B, Minato defeating Pain, Naruto ending Madara with the help of Konoha and Sasuke and Mikoto, Itachi returning to Konoha, Nibi, after being freed, revives Yugito due to her control over the dead, and a new age of prosperity with the removal of corruption in Iwa and the introduction of a new and 6th great hidden village, followed by Naruto becoming the Nidaime Uzukage. Theres more but you can fill in the blanks =)

So until next time kiddos, Follow the petitions and get on Ffnet about reinstating MA rating storys. I will be back with a new story with better everything and I swear it wont be a bloodline naruto, im seeing too many of those stories as well. But other wise, Watch for my next story and msg me whoever wants to adopt. Till then,

Stay frosty my friends.

Choujidude


End file.
